


Менталисты

by oneiride



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mary Sue, Out of Character, Philosophy, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 222,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiride/pseuds/oneiride
Summary: 1 сентября 1982, Хогвартс. На первый курс поступают сразу несколько сильных волшебников, среди старшекурсников их тоже хватает, как и среди профессоров, да и за стенами Хогвартса в них нет недостатка.Магический мир приходит в себя после Хэллоуина 1981. А далее по известному тексту: Счастлив, кто посетил сей мир... Правда, амброзии на этом пиру не подают, всеблагие куда-то подевались, да и со счастьем как-то не особо. Хотя беседы, да, будут — между самыми разными людьми.И все это будет продолжаться лет эдак шестьдесят.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст — не о приключениях персонажей, а о содержимом головы различных людей и о структуре магического социума. Мне интересны люди, их характеры, отношения, интересно выстроить мир как конструкцию из человеческих связей и взаимодействий. Это и есть мой сюжет, и он развивается очень-очень медленно, особенно поначалу.
> 
> В тексте важны мелкие детали, он требует внимательного чтения. Я эти нюансы готова обсуждать, собственно, ради таких обсуждений и публикую текст.
> 
> Фик изрядно смахивает на ориджинал. Куча НЖП и НМП с новыми именами. Гарри — персонаж третьего плана, Роулинг создала убедительный и законченный образ, я не хочу его портить.
> 
> AU. До самого конца Финальной битвы я стараюсь избегать противоречий с фактами, эксплицитно и однозначно сформулированными в 7 томах ГП. Но у меня полно фактов, которые никоим образом не выводятся логически из семитомника. Культура моих магов -- другая (впрочем, будут некоторые -- слабые -- обоснования, почему Гарри видит ее такой, как в семикнижье).
> 
> Природа магии. В моем мире маги колдуют душой, магия — гуманитарная дисциплина. Центральная тема -- менталистика, разная и подробно описываемая.
> 
> ООС я ставлю, чтобы избежать споров "он бы никогда". Снейп у меня еще молод, канонические черты он приобретет в результате фабульного поворота, а поначалу пойдет развиваться в другую сторону. Волдеморт показан глазами сторонников. Кроме того, для меня этически неприемлема идея, что человек может воплощать абсолютное зло, поэтому у Финальной битвы будет своеобразная подоплека.
> 
> Махровая интертекстуальность. Но все интертексты я готова расшифровывать, сознавая, что круг чтения у всех разный. Эксперименты со стилем, он не всегда прозрачный, временами замешан на интертекстах. Постоянная игра со штампами -- общелитературными и фандомными.

Менталисты

 

 

_For A.F. — Lectori primo_

 

«The world is text, and people are its words».  
_(«Весь мир есть текст, и люди в нем — слова».)_  
Откуда-то

 

## **Пролог к читателю, необязательный для понимания прочего текста, он же  
Поток сознания, в котором много заумных слов**

_Umana cosa è..._

Человеку свойственно создавать миры, наверное, в этом мы пытаемся подражать тому, кто нас создал, кем бы мы ни считали его.

Но за прошедшие века объекты подражания и образцы для него размножились и заполнили пространство и время, в некотором смысле присвоив их себе (см. также статью: «Семиозис, неограниченный» в любой философской энциклопедии), однако процесс подражания отчасти предполагает подобное присвоение (см. Аристотель. Физика. Кн. II, Гл. 8), и поэтому автор, подражая искусству, которое подражает природе, которая ничему не подражает (хотя и об этом есть разные мнения — ср. Платона и Аристотеля), присваивает себе то, что нашел на своем пути, обучаясь созданию новых миров, ведь это и есть то самое подражание природе, а подражание — один из инструментов учебы. 

Этот запутанный по структуре период призван отразить темноту самого вопроса (подражая в этом самому вопросу), но на самом деле автор хотел сказать: 

Во-первых, границы между автором и читателем уже в какой-то мере затерты и продолжают стираться дальше. Сам автор не понимает, кто он — читатель (Роулинг, Аристотеля, Петрарки, Толстого, Джойса, Эко и прочих) или все-таки автор и какой мир он, собственно, создает. Аналогичным образом он не понимает, кем будут его читатели (если они все же будут). 

Во-вторых, создание мира человеком — это всего лишь игра (на большее не претендуем!), а играть интереснее с кем-то вместе. 

В-третьих, сетевая литература делает семиозис (а создание фанфика, несомненно, акт семиозиса) неограниченным не только в логическом плане, но и в самом простом обыденном смысле: открытое произведение, work-in-progress стало окончательно открытым и может дописываться и переписываться постоянно.

И следовательно, автор будет благодарен за комментарии и оставляет за собой право переписывать этот несчастный мир в соответствии с ними (если они ему покажутся занимательными).

Автору в первую очередь интересно, удалось ли ему затянуть читателей в игру цитат, намеков, отсылок, параллелей и аналогий, в которую сам он упорно играет (хотя пора бы вырасти из нее!). И, кстати, он готов отвечать на вопросы, хотя сносок в тексте не будет, не будет сносок!

Автор ухитрился полюбить всех своих и чужих персонажей — от Дамблдора и Темного Лорда до Канопуса Блэка и Дианы Смит. Ну а поговорить о любимых людях всегда приятно, особенно если они выкидывают такие штуки, которых автор не ожидал (и тем поражают его безмерно!). А иногда из-за строк подмигивают совсем чужие герои — Одиссей, Ланселот, Кит Морсби, Антуан Рокантен и другие (хоть уж их-то автор совсем не звал!).

Автор также жаждет различных мнений об идеях, которых оказалось слишком много, но все они при этом не слишком серьезны.

Да и все остальное, что любезному читателю (как это принято говорить) покажется уместным высказать.

Человеку также свойственно сострадать, поэтому автор просит прощения за то, что в этом фанфике не будет Абсолютного Зла, да и законченных негодяев (их все-таки слишком жалко).

На этом пора прекратить свою речь, тем более она не дозволена жанром фанфика.

##  **Здесь начинается часть первая книги,  
** **прозванная «Роман воспитания, или Школьный роман»,  
** **в которой содержится история юности нескольких человек,  
** **рассказанная автором и не только им.**


	2. Chapter 2

Часть первая. Роман воспитания, или Школьный роман

#  Глава 1. Virulente sortie*

## I

— Ну хорошо, мой мальчик, ты превосходно справился в прошлом году. В этом — будет еще проще.

Так говорил 1 сентября 1982 года известный Альбус Дамблдор, волшебник, кавалер ордена Мерлина первой степени, Верховный чародей Визенгамота, Президент Международной конфедерации магов и, что самое важное, директор британской Школы Чародейства и Волшебства, завершая беседу со своим _«молодым коллегой»_ — Севéром Снейпом, юношей двадцати двух лет, профессором зельеварения, деканом Слизерина, а по совместительству — много еще кем.

Снейпа эти увещания убаюкивали, смысл отдельных слов ускользал, растворяясь в журчащих звуках директорской речи, как будто тот говорил по-французски. Он ухватился за последнюю фразу и возразил:

— Было бы проще! Если бы полтора года назад я мог повлиять на назначение старосты Слизерина, — он сам уловил в своем тоне раздражение, на которое не имел права, но в голосе директора из-за участия и ласковости просвечивало снисхождение значительного человека, и это задевало — как всегда, как со всеми, кроме Флитвика, пожалуй.

— Так трудно с ним? Но ты все равно повлиять не мог. Выбора не было на самом деле, — Дамблдор сказал это без намерения убедить, уверенный, что Север и сам все понимал. В конце концов, деканом тот стал уже после назначения новых старост, да если бы и не так — никакой разницы! В этом вопросе выбора не было даже у Альбуса Дамблдора — особенно с учетом последних событий, которые он мог предсказать заранее, еще в конце четвертого года учебы Канопуса Блэка — нынешнего старосты шестого курса Слизерина.

— Директор, он утомляет. Это все мелочи, но я устаю постоянно реагировать на его реплики. А реагировать на них надо, в них выражается его отношение к людям, которое определяет его поступки. И вот они уже могут при случае затронуть весь Дом, — говоря это, Снейп осознавал нелепость своих претензий, речь шла и правда — о мелочах. Но мелочи уязвляли, иногда ему казалось, что, хоть он и стал деканом, его положение внутри Дома мало изменилось по сравнению с тем временем, когда он был всего лишь учеником.

— Канопус — серьезный мальчик и повзрослел за лето — наверняка. Не мог не повзрослеть, ты же знаешь, — директор выделил последнее слово. — Он все-таки станет тебе опорой, вот увидишь. К тому же есть и мистер Лестранж. Мистер Фоули, конечно, только на пятом курсе, но он тоже научится, — Дамблдор постарался, чтобы это прозвучало как реплика в беседе двух взрослых людей, обсуждающих своих подопечных.

— У мистера Лестранжа и мистера Фоули экзамены. Основная нагрузка — на старостах шестого курса. Благо, хоть мисс Галлер — вменяемая особа.

— Мистер Блэк — тоже, — Дамблдор слегка наклонился к собеседнику, его ласковая улыбка и внимательный взгляд превращали весь разговор в беседу _между своими_ , давали право на искренность, в другой ситуации неуместную. — Он немного горяч, как все Блэки, но он справится. Не отвергай его помощь, — и директор сделал паузу, своим молчанием как бы напоминая о том, что говорил Северу уже не раз: свойство взрослого человека — способность принимать помощь от самых разных людей, включая тех, кто находится в твоей власти.

Этот совет затронул чувствительную струну Снейпа. Он облокотился о стол и произнес с горячностью, которой сам не ждал от себя:

— Как, интересно, можно отвергнуть помощь старосты собственного факультета? Но он же не помогает, он пытается взять на себя то, что брать не должен. Это все выглядит... Да как борьба за авторитет со своим же студентом! Наилучший способ подорвать собственный авторитет! Но и не реагировать нельзя, неуместно. Я не знаю, что вы думали, когда мне эту должность решили отдать!

Сухие и резкие черты его лица, обычно застывшие (следствие постоянных упражнений в окклюменции), приобрели нервическое оживление, которое, однако, не делало их приятнее, а, напротив, оставляло тягостное ощущение, какое возникает при виде свежей глубокой раны, доходящей до самой кости и обнажающей пульсацию кровеносных жил.

Дамблдор помолчал, его смущала отзывчивость Снейпа, мгновенное понимание не только слов, но и жестов. Иногда он задавался вопросом: было ли так у Севера со всеми или только с ним — с Альбусом? И если последнее, не перешел ли он сам границы близости, допустимой между директором и младшим коллегой, даже между учителем и учеником? Впрочем, неважно — куда важнее другое, подлежавшее исправлению: мальчик умел посмотреть на себя со стороны, но его чувство вины мешало ему верно видеть свое место в многомерной сети разнонаправленных связей между магами.

— Север, ты и в прошлом году неплохо удерживал ситуацию под контролем, а научишься — еще лучше. Я рад, что ты с нами — в Хогвартсе. Декан из тебя получился отличный.

— Это вы так считаете, — кисло ответствовал Снейп.

— Я в таких вопросах разбираюсь. В конце концов, это моя прерогатива — выбирать себе помощников, подобающих нашим общим задачам. Я вижу перед тобой большое будущее.

— Да? — Снейп слегка закатил глаза. Ему представилось _большое будущее_ на фоне паршивых студенческих эссе, расписания дежурств, тошнотворного тыквенного сока на завтрак, стареющих или уже постаревших коллег, для которых доклад на летнем Большом Конгрессе представляет серьезное _научное_ _достижение_.

— Несомненно. И отбрось свой скепсис. Наша школьная жизнь может показаться несоразмерной устремлениям столь способного молодого человека, как ты, — при этих словах Снейп проверил свои окклюментивные щиты, но ничего подозрительного не обнаружил, однако директор ему сочувственно улыбнулся, от этой улыбки стало не по себе, и пришлось вообразить себе море. Между тем Дамблдор продолжал: — И все же это заблуждение. Хогвартс — модель нашего общества, даже не модель — его семя, из которого вырастает большой мир. Поэтому я — в Хогвартсе, и поэтому я привел сюда и тебя. Поначалу таким, как мы, здесь не очень уютно — много людей, крикливых детей, рутинных обязанностей, мало свободы. Но ведь и вне Хогвартса все примерно то же — за редкими исключениями, — он слегка наклонил голову и усмехнулся: — Кстати, профессора имеют право заказывать себе любые напитки за трапезой — в пределах разумного, конечно.

Снейп бросил на Дамблдора негодующий взгляд:

— Директор!

Тот вернул ему взгляд — удивленный — и полюбопытствовал:

— Ты, что, думал о тыквенном соке? Надо же! — и с некоторой обидой в голосе заверил: — Я без особой нужды не использую легилименцию на окружающих и тем более не стал бы применять ее к тебе. У тебя по утрам отвращение к тыквенному соку написано на лице заглавными буквами.

Снейп почувствовал себя полнейшим идиотом:

— А раньше вы не могли раскрыть эту сокровенную тайну — о напитках?

— Ты не спрашивал, — пожал плечами Дамблдор, — зачем мне влезать? Мало ли из каких соображений ты его пил! Ты мог не иметь желания вдаваться в обсуждение причины. Ну а сейчас просто к слову пришлось, — прибавил он со смущенной улыбкой, как бы извиняясь за то, что посмел затронуть столь щекотливую тему, как тыквенный сок, и эта улыбка оставалась на его лице, когда он порекомендовал без малейшего нажима, походя: — И знаешь, это вообще хорошая идея — спрашивать о том, что интересует. Не только для Хогвартса сгодится. Иногда причиной конфликта становится банальное недопонимание, и обычный разговор помогает избежать дальнейших затруднений.

Подобные намеки, подобным тоном и в подобной ситуации, Снейпа раздражали с ранней юности. К таким приемам нередко прибегали и другие _значительные лица —_ значительные не столько своим положением в обществе, сколько своим _значением_ для Снейпа. Осведомленные об этом факте его биографии и при этом весьма благожелательно настроенные к нему, они не желали его задеть прямым и откровенным советом. Однако высказанные вскользь туманные упреки цепляли за живое куда больше, чем неприкрытые оскорбления. Они свидетельствовали о том, что для означенных лиц имели значимость незначащие детали, пустяки, которые между тем представляли собой щекотливые пункты из пространного списка отличий Снейпа от подавляющего большинства окружающих (нелюбовь к тыквенному соку он туда не включал — за незначительностью данного обстоятельства). И это означало лишь одно: значимые для Снейпа лица принимали сторону большинства, а значит, он, Снейп, не значился в их собственном списке тех людей, чьи возможные изъяны ничего не значили по существу. И сейчас он видел в этом знак или знамение будущего развития событий.

Тем не менее море в его голове продолжало ритмично накатывать на песок, оставляя на нем волнистые следы, складывавшиеся в неопределенный и не полностью симметричный узор, так что он вполне равнодушно возразил:

— Я не большой любитель объясняться и беседовать по душам. К тому же и выглядеть подобное будет неуместно.

— Смотри сам, ты взрослый человек, — сдал назад Дамблдор, — но мистер Блэк — разумный юноша, как мне кажется. А трения внутри твоего Дома меня беспокоят: о каком единстве внутри школы можно вести речь, когда на одном из факультетов декан не доверяет одному из старост?

— Вот и я об этом спрашивал, — саркастически подтвердил Снейп.

Но Дамблдор, казалось, не услышал его реплики:

— А единство нам важно. Война окончена. Ладно, от прошлого года не приходилось многого ожидать, главное было не допустить серьезных столкновений, и с этим мы с тобой, замечу, справились. Теперь настало время для восстановления естественного баланса, не требующего искусственных мер по его поддержанию. И так уже Минерва на меня обиделась за мои прошлогодние фокусы с начислением баллов Слизерину. Так что теперь тебе предстоит сыграть немалую роль в возвращении школы в обычное состояние. К тому же у меня много дел и вне школьных стен: я же сказал, Хогвартс — подобие большого мира, и там и там происходит примерно одно и то же. Политика Министерства последних полутора-двух лет не отличалась взвешенностью, ее следует каким-то образом компенсировать — например, вернуть к активной общественной жизни те старые семьи, к которым у Аврората больше нет претензий.

В последние месяцы Дамблдор иногда в беседах со Снейпом принимался витийствовать на общеполитические темы, и это наводило на последнего скуку, поскольку в директорское философствование он старался не вникать — из соображений душевной дисциплины, поклявшись себе однажды, что политика волновать его больше не будет. Но сейчас он вспомнил о мелкой просьбе, высказанной ему в письме отцом одного из его лучших студентов:

— Да, кстати, мистер Лестранж, я хочу сказать, Лестранж-старший, передавал вам благодарность.

— Не стоит того, — в тоне Дамблдора появилась умеренная сердечность, — Раймону-старшему сейчас трудно, дурно было бы его не поддержать.

— Он просил также поинтересоваться, не знакомы ли вы с магическим семейством Виттельсбахов?

— С волшебниками? — Дамблдор всерьез задумался и решительно отверг такую возможность: — Первый раз слышу. Разумеется, магглы, носящие такую фамилию, мне известны, но вроде бы они никак с магами не связаны. Да я бы знал наверняка. Передай мои сожаления мистеру Лестранжу-старшему, но, увы. Если вдруг какие-то сведения получу, то сам найду его в Визенгамоте, — он сделал паузу и сменил тон на озабоченный: — Мне туда придется часто отлучаться, боюсь, не без ущерба для школьных дел. В прошлом учебном году любые действия казались мне бессмысленными, пришлось бы, так сказать, грести против прилива. А вот сейчас уже самое время: стоит слегка качнуть маятник, и он возобновит свое регулярное движение. Так что и Визенгамот, и Конфедерация потребуют своего — от меня, а здесь, в Хогвартсе, основной груз ляжет на ваши плечи — деканов. И ваши задачи — не менее, а даже более важны, чем мои. Я пекусь о единстве нынешнего мира, а вам предстоит обеспечить единство мира будущего.

— Но возможно ли оно вообще? И нужно ли? — машинально откликнулся Снейп, хотя помнил о том, что политические разглагольствования следует пропускать мимо ушей.

— Север, без единства наш мир разрушится, — запротестовал Дамблдор, — сам ведь знаешь, магия — это маги, — он произнес это избитое выражение немного иронически, но по отношению не к самой фразе, а к себе самому: он отважился выдвинуть весьма заштампованный аргумент за неимением более сильных, а по правде говоря, именно этот довод и представлялся ему первостепенным. — Да и если отвлечься от подобных философических вопросов и перейти к пошлой практике, все равно: и так уже во время войны чуть не пал Статут секретности — преждевременно и с катастрофическими последствиями. А что произойдет, если и следующее поколение магов не найдет взаимопонимания, внутреннего единства, мне страшно представить. И да, мы, профессора, принуждены играть ключевую роль в процессе созидания будущего единства. Особенно — деканы. Особенно — сильные маги. Кстати, в этом плане я надеюсь больше на тебя, чем на Минерву.

— Лестно слышать, но, боюсь, вы переоцениваете меня. Не вижу оснований, опыта у декана МакГонагалл куда больше.

— Север, Север! — с укорил его Дамблдор. — Не лицемерь передо мной.

— Я вполне искренне это признаю. Профессор МакГонагалл преподавала в школе еще до того, как я сюда поступил учиться, — Снейп гордился своей способностью находить точные и уместные формулировки.

— У тебя есть другой опыт, и он важнее. Ты в силу своей биографии, если уж выражаться прямо, научился смотреть на себя со стороны, а на окружающий мир в разных перспективах, в том числе и отстраненно. Минерва всегда слишком вовлечена, слишком близко к сердцу все принимает и судит сердцем — своим. Она не пристрастна, нет, она всегда справедлива, но ее справедливость несколько одномерна. Ты же можешь взглянуть на вещи с чужой точки зрения, не отказываясь от своей.

В теории подобная оценка могла бы и голову вскружить, но Снейпа она лишь ранила, поскольку совершенно не соответствовала его представлениям о себе. Его душевные недостатки не представляли для него особой тайны: развитая рефлексия — условие и одновременно продукт занятий менталистикой. Он эгоцентрик, он сосредоточен преимущественно на себе, и это, лишая его некоторых преимуществ, имевшихся у большинства куда менее талантливых людей, приносило и весьма существенную выгоду, обеспечивая фундамент для быстрого прогресса в ментальных искусствах и вообще интеллектуальных занятиях. Поэтому назвать это свое свойство настоящим недостатком Снейп не был готов, как и к тому, чтобы его исправлять. И когда некто значимый вдруг обнаруживает полное непонимание существа твоего характера… Впрочем, он привык. Но Дамблдор молчал, и пришлось искать ответ — прилично нейтральный:

— Не убежден в наличии у себя такого рода достоинств, — и все-таки голос его предал, не хватило в нем должного безразличия.

Дамблдор внимательно поглядел на него и мягко возразил:

— Кажется, я тебя знаю лучше, чем ты сам.

Снейпа пробрала неотчетливая дрожь — сначала от мягкости тона, которая внезапно показалась знакомой, и лишь потом до него долетели сами слова. Он слышал эту фразу не раз, только без вводного слова: тот, кто ее произносил, был _абсолютно уверен._ И произносилась она без всякой мягкости (та придерживалась для совершенно иных ситуаций), а немного наставительно, хотя, как и у Дамблдора, без всякого разочарования в собеседнике — констатацией естественного положения вещей. Снейп мог бы упомянуть, что подобные утверждения чреваты нетривиальными поворотами в сюжете, общем для беседующих, но делать этого не стал: не хватило сил. Фраза прорвалась сквозь плеск волн, заполнявший его сознание, туда, где только что резвились разноцветные рыбки и скользили прозрачные медузы, прорвалась уродливой каракатицей с мотком щупальцев и выпустила из себя сгусток чернил, затянувший темным пятном идиллическую картинку, с которой исчезли и рыбки, и медузы, и немного синкопический плеск. Чернила расплылись, но не утратили насыщенность цвета, и, похоже, их источником выступала уже не только каракатица, но и сама вода — ее нижние слои. Видимо, и лицо Снейпа заметно омрачилось, потому что Дамблдор зримо опешил и принялся торопливо урезонивать _младшего коллегу_ :

— Север, но это естественно, я все-таки старше, — худшего довода господин директор выбрать не мог. Каракатица превратилась в спрута, он оплел и сжал голову Снейпа, перекрывая любую возможность прервать директорскую речь, а та полилась ядовитыми чернилами: — Конечно, я тоже иногда ошибаюсь, — Снейп вздрогнул, Дамблдор обескураженно добавил: — Обычно все же не в самых существенных вещах, — Снейп прикрыл глаза и постарался не слушать. — Я и правда склонен видеть лучшее в людях, но по сути люди весьма хороши, так что это даже нельзя и счесть настоящей ошибкой. Я вижу, чего они могут достичь, а все остальное — временные помехи, — внезапно из ровного гула до Снейпа донеслось: — Что скажешь? — Снейпа дернуло как от контакта с выплывшим из глубин электрическим скатом. Он промолчал, Дамблдор растерянно высказался за него: — Скажешь, я философствую? — подождал реакции, не дождался и повторил немного иронически: — Я философствую, — Снейп понадеялся, что не застонал, и заставил себя отключиться, просто ради сохранения трезвости рассудка (с этим уже назревали проблемы), между тем Дамблдор говорил и говорил: — Но это практическая философия. Вот хотя бы… Ты сказал, что я переоцениваю тебя. В известном смысле ты прав, но вместе с тем ты себя недооцениваешь. Ты умеешь смотреть на себя со стороны, умеешь так же смотреть на мир. Тебе не хватает умения совместить эти два взгляда в одном, но ничего недостижимого в такой мыслительной операции нет. Это придет со временем — полагаю, скорее раньше, чем позже, — торопливо уговаривал он Снейпа, — ты слушаешь меня?

— Конечно, — пожалуй, голос Снейпа прозвучал слишком слабо.

Дамблдор беспомощно посмотрел ему в лицо, и выражение его директору не понравилось. Точнее, на данный момент ему не нравилось ничего. Что-то происходило, но у Дамблдора не получалось уяснить, что именно. В результате он ощутил себя… Нет, не щепкой, подхваченной течением и безвольно несущейся куда-то. Альбуса подхватила какая-то высшая сила, нечто вроде Тюхэ с ее прихотливой фантазией и склонностью сопрягать несопрягаемое. Но воля Альбуса оставалась при нем, и все свои слова он произносил вполне целенаправленно, но они не попадали в цель, вернее, попадали, но не в ту, которую он поставил перед собой. В словах, очевидно, присутствовал какой-то скрытый смысл, которого сам Альбус никак не мог узреть, потому что вложил его кто-то другой — он дозволил Альбусу самому выбирать слова, но соединял их между собой в странные арабески, менявшие не значения слов, а нечто иное, но не менее значимое. И в результате почему-то вполне разумные соображения до Севера не доходили, зато его цепляли банальные, расхожие фразы, в которых при всем желании невозможно найти подтекст, способный произвести столь неожиданный эффект. Дамблдор хотел подбодрить мальчика, рассчитывал побудить его к тому, чтобы тот сознательно взял на себя роль помощника в нелегких альбусовых трудах. А вместо этого он Севера расстроил, не огорчил, а капитально расстроил ему нечто в мозгах — без какого-либо ментального воздействия. Требовалось исправить эту невольную ошибку, но как? Попробовать зайти иначе, говорить не о Севере как таковом?

— Север, посмотри на ситуацию иначе. Хогвартс — наш общий дом, и я имею в виду не каменные стены — а наш хогвартский мир, всех нас — хогвартских волшебников от первокурсников до профессоров. Мы все вместе составляем величественное здание Хогвартса. Однако у каждого своя роль. Допустим, я, директор, подпружная арка свода, а вы, деканы, тогда — несущие колонны. Они и сами устроены не так уж просто, но главное, они часть общей конструкции. Понимаешь мою параболу?

Снейп послушно кивнул, но настоящего согласия в этом кивке даже не сквозило, что сразу же уловил Дамблдор.

— Я хочу сказать, что ты видишь, как сделана колонна, как сложены из отдельных камней стены, но до сих пор не можешь ухватить, что без этой колонны все сооружение развалится, не хочешь осознать свою собственную роль в структуре нашего мира.

— А с чего вы взяли, что я — именно несущая колонна? — внезапно поинтересовался Снейп.

Дамблдор воспрянул духом: наконец хоть какая-то осмысленная реакция. Он улыбнулся:

— Потому что это — так. Я это вижу. И я прошу тебя принять мою точку зрения, мою перспективу. Ты скоро и сам все поймешь, — и с шутливой строгостью велел: — А пока слушай, что тебе старшие говорят, — внезапно на лицо Снейпа набежала тень, даже не тень — как будто в него плеснули чернилами. Дамблдор догадался, что, видимо, ранил самолюбие мальчика неловким выражением, и примиряющим тоном добавил: — Не полностью принять, а так, как ты умеешь. В этом ничего унизительного нет, это же — не потерять свою субъектность, а переключиться на время — для обретения более многогранного взгляда. Я сам подобное проделывал в куда более зрелом возрасте, да и сейчас — иногда. Это всем полезно, — Дамблдор ожидал хотя бы вопроса о том, кого он — перевалив через столетний юбилей — считает старшим, но — ничего такого. Напротив, на безобидном замечании об общей пользе черты Севера окончательно заволокла темная дымка, и Альбус отчаялся. Оставалось одно, как бы Альбус ни стремился избегать подобных методов. Он прервался и поискал точную формулировку: — И тебе полезно ненадолго переключиться в мою перспективу, посмотреть на себя моими глазами.

Он снова помолчал, решаясь, а затем взглянул в лицо Снейпу:

— **_Согласись_** , — Дамблдор отвел — не мог не отвести — глаза в сторону, на Фоукса, и лишь тогда прозвучал ответ:

— Да, господин директор, я согласен.

От Фоукса исходило тепло и сияние — всегда, в любых обстоятельствах, но директор тут же заставил себя вернуть взгляд обратно. Его губы дернулись, складываясь в полуулыбку, ободряющую и смущенную одновременно, но, когда настоящий смысл ответа дошел до него во всей его неприглядности, улыбка сама собой сползла с директорского лица. Дамблдор опять почувствовал себя неопытным юнцом, новичком, произнесшим Aguamenti и нечаянно затопившим весь класс. В такие моменты он лучше понимал странные изречения, с которых начинались все книги об Искусстве. Столько силы истрачено, а результат — очевидный, но не тот, что нужен. Нужно практиковаться больше в одиночестве — что не так уж и просто. И что ему делать сейчас? Может, клин выбивают клином?

Дамблдор потянулся за лимонной долькой. Он ненавидел сладости. Иногда Альбус позволял себе вообразить: когда все закончится (не пробуя даже мысленно перечислить, он прекрасно знал, что именно это «все» включает), когда путь его завершится, он поселится в хижине среди фьордов и будет питаться копченой селедкой. Никакого мармелада, шербета, рахат-лукума и прочей липкой мерзости. Но теперь без них не обойтись, слишком много сил требуется на подобные вещи, сладости же давали мгновенный и резкий всплеск душевной энергии в течение нескольких минут. Но пока они еще не прошли, и Дамблдор машинально проговорил:

— Альбус — теперь я для тебя просто Альбус. Не забывай об этом. И Минерву зови Минервой, — ее имя царапнуло сразу в нескольких местах, и Дамблдор извиняющимся тоном пояснил: — В прошлом году все еще не привыкли к тебе — к твоей новой роли, я имею в виду. А сейчас, обещаю, никто не усомнится, что ты не студент, ты — профессор и декан не самого простого факультета.

Дамблдор говорил правильные вещи и, должно быть, устал их повторять — последняя реплика прозвучала безжизненно и вяло. У Снейпа возникло желание показать, что он ценит все сделанное директором для него, но он почти не умел выражать искреннее расположение к другим людям, хотя испытывать его все же мог. Вот и сейчас получилось слишком сухо и равнодушно, не говоря уж о том, что совсем не к месту:

— Хорошо, Альбус. Вы в самом деле очень мне помогли. Я бы сказал, спасли.

— Ну что ты! Я должен был это сделать. Но теперь и у тебя есть свой долг. Твой Дом признал тебя. Ты — декан, несущая колонна Хогвартса.

Директор произнес это без эмоций, как по заученному, и морщины на его лице обозначились резче обыкновенного. Снейп понял, что у него действительно не получилось сказать все как надо.

— Альбус, я стараюсь! — теперь прозвучало жалко, но нужные слова так и не приходили в голову.

— У тебя все получается, — директор взялся обеими руками за край стола и внимательно посмотрел на Снейпа: — **_Будь увереннее в себе._**

Он поднялся на ноги, обозначая конец разговора. Движение получилось немного шатким, но Дамблдор сразу выправился.

— Мы с тобой еще сегодня поговорим. Я тебя позвал, чтобы рассказать о профессоре Ролсэване прежде всего, но не только о нем. А мы куда-то отклонились в сторону, философствовать начали. Впрочем, это всем полезно.

Снейпа передернуло от последних слов, но теперь он мог сказать, что уже притерпелся к подобному безобразию. Он привык. И он смело согласился:

— Разумеется.

— Я рад. А сейчас нам пора в Большой зал — скоро Хагрид приведет новичков.

## II

Большой зал сиял огнями. Сам воздух, казалось, источал искры взаимного интереса, радости от долгожданной встречи, как это бывает только первого сентября. Усталость от поездки не мешала студентам делиться впечатлениями, строить планы на ближайшие дни, наслаждаться обществом школьных друзей. Директор любил этот день, когда старые обиды и прошлогоднее соперничество уже подернулись дымкой забвения, а новые не возникли или по крайней мере не приобрели определенность. Даже слизеринский стол не притягивал к себе яростных или негодующих взглядов гриффиндорцев, разбившихся на группки и занятых бурным обсуждением прошедших каникул.

В прошлом году все выглядело иначе, но сейчас вернулась правильная атмосфера: потери были оплаканы, будущее не несло угрозы, и на время пира даже чистокровные, даже _те самые дети_ могли немного расслабиться, отвлечься от затруднений и обязательств, занимавших их мысли больше школьных дел.

Разительный контраст c этим благолепием составлял профессорский стол. О том, кто займет вакантную должность преподавателя ЗОТИ, Дамблдор сообщил до начала пира только Минерве как своему заместителю и Северу — во избежание ненужных осложнений, но к ужину каким-то образом узнали все. Альбус не сомневался, что эта личность всем знакома. Кто такой профессор Ролсэван — вопроса не возникло, но его присутствие за столом оживления не вызвало — напротив.

Вирсавия Бабблинг уставилась на собственный столовый прибор, вяло реагируя на реплики Авроры Синистры, пытавшейся вывести подругу из состояния, близкого к оцепенению кролика перед удавом. Помона Спраут сидела неестественно выпрямившись, на ее губах играла привычная всем мягкая и веселая улыбка, но взгляд скользил по студентам ее Дома — справа-налево, слева-направо. На своих коллег она предпочитала не глядеть. Север устроился с краю и демонстративно погрузился в беседу с Септимой Вектор, точнее, отдался звукам ее монолога, из которого даже сам Альбус понимал только каждое второе слово, а Север, вероятно, — максимум каждое пятое. Филиус, как и следовало ожидать, принял весь огонь на себя, пригласив нового профессора Защиты от Темных искусств сесть рядом с собой (место с другой стороны заняла мадам Пинс, слегка запоздавшая к началу пира). Сейчас он в который раз с энтузиазмом рассказывал об очередном путешествии одного из своих многочисленных друзей по неисследованным британскими магами землям. Альбусу нравилось слушать Флитвика: чужая и чуждая местность становилась внезапно знакома, в голове возникали параллели с привычным миром. На этот раз речь зашла об окраинах Китая, Филиус всегда умел выбирать наиболее уместные темы.

Остальные молчали. Дамблдор был бы рад даже многозначительным переглядываниям, понимающим кивкам, поднятым в недоумении бровям, вопросительным взглядам от профессоров, но ничего такого не замечал: они молчали и не смотрели друг на друга. Врожденная способность слышать чужие эмоции позволила директору ощутить молчаливую поддержку коллег, они сочувствовали ему, и Альбусу стало немного стыдно. Впрочем, он надеялся, что на Прощальном пиру все будет иначе. За девять месяцев успевают зачать и родить ребенка, и, возможно, к июню из этого ощутимого напряжения родится что-то новое. Он надеялся на это и вместе с тем боялся, что к июню все станет даже хуже, ведь дети бывают от любви, а ей в последние годы и не пахло.

Дожить бы еще до июня в нынешнем составе: молодой лорд Малфой активно занялся делами в Попечительском совете — по очевидным причинам. У этого имелись свои плюсы, финансовые в первую очередь, но директор не обольщался: влияние на школьные дела — один из инструментов повышения собственного политического веса. «Хогвартс — это Хогвартс, не меньше, а скорее больше, чем... Хогвартс», — Дамблдор попробовал эту фразу на вкус, покатал ее на языке и решил, что когда-нибудь в подходящей ситуации произнесет ее вслух. Не в Визенгамоте, конечно, в частной беседе, может, со старшим Руквудом — тот ценит подобные bons mots, и Дамблдор задумался о переменах в Отделе тайн, о том, признаком чего могут быть те странности, которые он наблюдал в последнее время. Несомненно, там проходят или готовятся какие-то реформы, старшего Руквуда более не сдерживала двусмысленная роль его сына, он ощутил свободу и явно намеревался использовать ее на полную катушку. Подобную энергию следует направить в нужное русло, в конце концов, законодательные предложения Руквуда не противоречат планам самого Дамблдора. Пожалуй, можно предложить не коалицию в Визенгамоте, но согласованные выступления. И Раймон-старший здесь весьма кстати. Но кто такие Виттельсбахи, интересно? И зачем они Лестранжу?

В голову ворвались мысли о грядущем и о минувшем, заполнили всю сцену — чтобы их пронумеровать не хватало алфавита. Они заспорили между собой на разных языках, представились Дамблдору людьми, одетыми — кто в маггловскую униформу, кто как попало. Вторые казались Альбусу ближе, они говорили на привычном ему наречии, а первые использовали варварский покореженный язык, но владели неведомым Альбусу оружием. В любой момент они могли крикнуть «Пли!», и что он мог на это ответить? Но такова его участь. И Альбус предчувствовал, что фьорды он так и не увидит, не стоило и размышлять о них. Может, только за смертною чертою, залитой лунным блеском, откроется ему изрезанное побережье, омываемое холодными волнами. А пока эти волны уносили его прочь, и он сам иногда выпаливал трехбуквенную команду, которая приводила к неожиданным следствиям, вступавшим в свару с причинами. Он совершал продуманные поступки, но их результаты внезапно выходили за пределы замыслов Альбуса. Ему вспомнился младенец в колыбели и срок без приговора. И он подозревал, что даже после его кончины принятые им решения продолжат влиять на весь магический мир. Так что фьордов он не увидит и после смерти. Впрочем, это не впервой — отказываться от мечты: когда-то Альбус, например, лелеял иллюзию, что в душе у него живет кто-то вроде Фоукса, недаром Патронус у него — феникс, но теперь подобная фантазия представлялась гордыней и самонадеянностью: слишком сильно Альбус изменился.

От нестройных раздумий, которые и раздумьями-то не назовешь, директора отвлек звук раскрывающихся дверей — в Большой зал вошли первокурсники.

* * *

* Virulente sortie — Горячее нападение ( _франц._ ). И это не сноска!


	3. Chapter 3

#  Глава 2. Представление: Сеlebration of diversity

## I

Шляпа завершила свою ежегодную песню возвышенных, но избитых назиданий и получила свою ежегодную порцию неискренних, но бурных аплодисментов.

— А теперь, когда я назову ваше имя, вы сядете на табурет и наденете Распределяющую шляпу, — сказала Минерва МакГонагалл. При этих словах напряженная атмосфера за профессорским столом заметно разрядилась, у преподавателей появилась законная причина смотреть не друг на друга, а на первокурсников. Взрослые лица выражали живейший благожелательный интерес, некоторую деланность которого мог заметить только внимательный и давний наблюдатель.

— Аберкромби, Джон.

Первый из стоявших посреди зала детей твердым шагом подошел к табурету и решительно нахлобучил на себя древний артефакт.

— Гриффиндор! — вердикт Шляпы был мгновенным.

— Приветствуем! Джон, сюда! Садись с нами. Ребята, подвиньтесь немного.

— Боул, Сара, — МакГонагалл назвала имя, и Флитвик ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Равенкло!

Кудрявая девочка с мелкими чертами лица отправилась к своему столу. Прозвучало несколько «Приветствую», а староста шестого курса усадила ее рядом с собой.

— Боас, Мария!

Этой фамилии никто не знал: первая магглорожденная в новом году. Светловолосая и голубоглазая девочка с аккуратной стрижкой спокойно и размеренно шла к табурету. Она без спешки надела на голову Шляпу точным и уверенным движением рук. На этот раз Шляпа задумалась, но наконец разродилась приговором:

— Гриффиндор!

За факультетским столом зааплодировали, послышались неразборчивые выкрики. Мэри сняла Шляпу, положила ее обратно бережно и почтительно — в конце концов, та была историческим раритетом — и направилась к будущим однокашникам, посматривая на пол, чтобы не споткнуться у всех на глазах. После знакомства с «Историей Хогвартса» она рассчитывала на Равенкло, но что уж тут поделать! На решение Шляпы не удалось повлиять, не помогло даже чтение дополнительной литературы, которой они с родителями увлеченно запасались в книжном магазине, почти истощив тем самым терпение профессора МакГонагалл. Мэри подошла к столу, и хорошенькая девушка из старшекурсниц, видимо, староста, сказала:

— Мисс Боас, добро пожаловать на Гриффиндор, меня зовут Салли МакЛагген, обращайтесь ко мне, если возникнут вопросы или сложности. Ребята, потеснитесь немного. Дайте мисс Боас сесть.

Мэри еще на вокзале подметила, что в Хогвартсе популярны чересчур церемонные для школьников приветствия и другие формулы вежливости. Она опасалась, что у нее не получится отозваться на них так же непринужденно, как это делали юные маги. Однако ничего подобного не потребовалось, староста обратилась к ней без лишних изысков. Мэри поздоровалась и грациозно, как она надеялась, села. Со всех сторон посыпалось:

— Как тебя зовут? Можно просто Мэри?

— Ты магглорожденная, да?

— Тебе нравится у нас? Тут здорово!

— Мы в башне живем!

Мэри такой напор ошеломил. Сначала, во время поездки, ей показалось, что она попала в детскую книжку прошлого века — в стиле Луизы Олкотт или Фрэнсис Бёрнетт. Потом постепенно маленькие волшебники перестали сливаться в общую массу, и, хотя легкий флер старомодности на их поведении оставался, некоторые показались Мэри такими же, как она сама. Однако сейчас ее однокашники буквально набросились на нее, пусть и очень дружелюбно. Такого с Мэри никогда не случалось, она не пользовалась особой популярностью в старой школе и не привыкла к вниманию ровесников. Она улыбнулась (не размыкая губ, но заметно) и постаралась ответить сразу всем — вежливо, доброжелательно и не вдаваясь в подробности:

— Спасибо. Конечно, я — просто Мэри. Да, родители — магглы. Я пока еще не привыкла, все так необычно. Но я рада, что попала на Гриффиндор.

## II

Распределение покатилось вперед ровно и гладко. Но в этом году все проходило немного иначе, чем в прошлом. Снейп смотрел, как его слизеринцы (ладно, пусть потенциальные слизеринцы) отправлялись к другим столам. Хотя бы не в Гриффиндор — и на том спасибо! Он испытывал двойственное чувство: с одной стороны, так проще, ему хватает многолюдных второго и третьего курсов, не говоря уж о старших с их сложностями. А с другой — интересно, Слизерин останется без первокурсников? Вряд ли: это был бы настоящий скандал, наверняка директор принял меры. Наконец закончились буквы B и С, как-то много таких фамилий в этом году. МакГонагалл ненадолго задумалась, а потом решительно произнесла:

— Дарнфорд, Хлоя!

Бойкая девочка, продолжавшая разговор до той самой секунды, когда прозвучала ее фамилия, встрепенулась и быстрым шагом направилась в центр зала. Не магглорожденная, это заметно, но Снейп не мог вспомнить ее семью. Впрочем, какое ему дело! По поведению понятно, что Гриффиндор или Хаффлпафф. Девочка села на табурет, не на самый краешек, как предыдущая — наследственная слизеринка, отправленная в Равенкло, а уверенно расположившись на всем сидении. Шляпа задумалась, губы девочки зашевелились: похоже, между ней и дырявой реликвией шла оживленная беседа. Наконец почтенный артефакт вздохнул и провозгласил:

— Слизерин!

Снейп вздрогнул: и что ему делать с этим созданием? Для начала — кто она такая? За факультетским столом ее встретили дружными аплодисментами. Любопытно. И старшие ее, как видно, знают. Вот Брент Крэбб привстал и кивнул. «Приветствуем!» — это Блэк от лица старост. Изабель Лестранж улыбается мисс Дарнфорд, говорит что-то, склонившись к девочке, снова улыбается в ответ на ее реплику, почти смеется, но все-таки это пока не смех, зато те, кто смотрят на Изабель, начинают против воли улыбаться. Белла тоже так умела, еще года три назад. Неуместность этой параллели заставила Снейпа отвернуться от собственных студентов.

За столом Гриффиндора мисс Дарнфорд тоже привлекла внимание. Коренастый, почти взрослый юноша, излагавший соседке длинное и запутанное предание о борьбе между двумя давно умершими волшебниками, отвлекся от своего повествования и сморщился:

— Фу, змея!

— Почему змея? — спросила Мэри Боас, ее удивила такая реакция на эту милую и непосредственную девочку, которую она заприметила еще до начала Распределения.

— Смотри на знамена. Это их символ, — ответил парень, кажется, его звали Сэм.

— А вы их не любите? — про символы факультетов и про соперничество между Гриффиндором и Слизерином Мэри читала, но зачем же так грубо?

— Конечно! — Сэм удивился вопросу и решил на всякий случай уточнить: — Они воевали на стороне Сама-Знаешь-Кого!

— Извини, я не знаю. Кого? — сразу призналась Мэри. Они обсудили это с мамой и решили, что нельзя стесняться своего незнания — особенно поначалу, ведь иначе не разберешься в новой культуре, которая рано или поздно станет твоей. Но вопрос вызвал у ее однокурсников неожиданно бурную реакцию.

— А, ты и правда не можешь знать! У нас война была!

— Только закончилась!

— Мы победили!

Про войну Мэри слышала от профессора МакГонагалл, но прочитать о ней ничего не смогла. Старые газеты купить уже нельзя, а книг еще написать не успели.

— Они все были на той стороне!

— Ну, по правде говоря, далеко не все. И Дарнфорды, кстати...

— Они темные маги!

— А это плохо? — рискнула спросить Мэри. Словосочетания «Темная магия», «Светлая магия» она уже встречала, но смысл их не раскрывался, потому что все маги, видно, знали его с детства. Ответ Сэма оказался предсказуемым и по существу ничего не прояснил:

— Ну а как ты думаешь! Светлая магия — хорошая, в Хогвартсе именно ей и учат. А Темная — это всякие проклятия, гадость, в общем.

## III

Разговор за столом ее факультета стал слишком громким, и Минерва нахмурилась — все замолчали. Сэм — увлекающийся юноша и смотрит на жизнь, как будто она представляет собой смесь маггловского комикса и эпической поэмы. Пусть лучше просвещением мисс Боас займется кто-то из старост.

Между тем она пропустила одну строчку в пользу мисс Дарнфорд и еще одного мальчика, хотя вряд ли кто-то заметил допущенную заместителем директора вольность. Но буква «Д» закончилась, вызывать ребенка придется. Где же все-таки ставить ударение? Минерва не любила ошибаться на публике и решила ограничиться первой половиной фамилии.

— Деррент, Анна!

Из-за преподавательского стола улыбнулся Флитвик. Высокая и слишком серьезная для одиннадцати лет девочка отделилась от стайки первокурсников и подошла к МакГонагалл, но садиться на табурет не стала.

— Простите, мадам, я — Далассина-Деррент, — произнесла она вежливо, но очень отчетливо. Разговоры затихли, студенты и не только они уставились на первокурсницу, спорящую с заместителем директора.

— Мисс Деррент, не пререкайтесь! — Минерва постаралась вложить в эти слова весь свой авторитет.

— Но таково мое имя, мадам! — невоспитанная девчонка продолжала спорить. Альбус глядел на нее с очевидным интересом. Где ставить ударение, Минерва узнала, но на лице мистера, то есть _профессора_ , Снейпа появилась кривая ухмылка, и он сложил ладони вместе, хотя слышимого хлопка так и не раздалось. Теперь она не могла отступиться:

— Садитесь скорей на табурет, мисс Деррент.

— Простите, мадам, но я — Далассина-Деррент.

МакГонагалл почувствовала себя глупо:

— Мерлин! Что за упрямство! Хорошо. Далассина-Деррент, Анна.

Это имя прозвучало для Дамблдора неожиданно, точнее, он уже перестал его ждать: когда Минерва вызвала к табурету мисс Дарнфорд, директор почти уверился, что ответное письмо из Деррент-холла было какой-то ошибкой. Хотя имена дочерей из рода Далассинов неизменно появлялись в школьных книгах на протяжении многих веков, эти девочки никогда не посещали ни одну магическую школу, где бы ни жила их семья. Только домашнее обучение. Отсылая приглашение, Дамблдор ожидал вежливого отказа, и согласие потрясло его до глубины души. Это открывало возможности... возможности, с которыми непонятно, что делать. Дамблдор попытался связаться _со своим другом_ , тот пока не ответил, вероятно, занятый чем-то своим: на прошедшей ассамблее Конфедерации магов он отсутствовал. И Дамблдор решил ничего пока не предпринимать, ну почти ничего, если честно. Он рассчитывал, что Шляпа оправдает его ожидания, и она их оправдала:

— Слизерин! — аплодисменты от слизеринцев.

— Приветствуем, мисс Далассина-Деррент. У нас много свободных мест, выбирайте любое удобное, — к Анне обратилась Шарлотта Галлер, староста шестого курса, задумчивая девушка с правильными и мягкими чертами лица. Кто говорил с ней, тот сразу чувствовал прилив спокойствия, уверенности и непроизвольное желание стать лучше: не злиться на окружающих, простить обиды, подумать о жизненных целях. И это чувствовал каждый. Такое воздействие оказывала на окружающих именно ее внешность: в отличие от Корнелии Энском, старосты седьмого курса, разбиравшейся в этике, любившей ее обсудить и, благодаря логическому складу ума и быстроте мышления, всегда выносившей точные и убедительные суждения, Шарлотта редко высказывала свое мнение и в основном задавала вопросы, которые при этом не подталкивали к рассуждениям, а лишь позволяли продолжить разговор и выражали искренний интерес мисс Галлер к собеседнику.

— Приветствую. Благодарю, мисс Галлер, — после секундного колебания Анна села рядом с мисс Дарнфорд: ведь та — однокурсница все-таки.

За слизеринским столом беседа пошла в новом направлении. Часть студентов глядела на новую ученицу с вежливой заинтересованностью и недоумением. Несколько человек обменялись понимающими взглядами, но ничего не сказали. Раймон Лестранж после первых приветствий погрузился на несколько минут в глубокие размышления, даже не заметив легкого толчка от своего младшего друга Канопуса Блэка. Блэк не стал настаивать: он знал Рэя с раннего детства и понимал, что, если тот на чем-то сосредоточился прямо посреди ужина в Большом зале, это и правда важно. Расскажет потом, что надумал.

Знакомство с новым приобретением Дома взяла на себя другая первокурсница. Кан решил, что ее излишняя бойкость не подобает ни возрасту, ни факультету, но сейчас будет полезной.

— Простите, мисс Далассина-Деррент, откуда вы знаете, как зовут Шарлотту? Вы ведь не из наших. Иностранка. Да? — Хлоя задала вопрос с непосредственностью дошкольницы, только что глазами не захлопала. Интонации сделали ее прямолинейные формулировки по меньшей мере извинительными. Многие ощутили благодарность к девочке, сами они не рискнули поднять эту тему.

— Мисс Галлер — староста, мисс Дарнфорд. Я в поезде еще спросила.

Реплика мисс Далассины-Деррент вызвала легкие улыбки у тех, кто слушал: ответ по существу — хотя лишь в известном смысле.

У Хлои в голове мысли мчались со скоростью Хогвартс-экспресса. И ведь она все обговорила с отцом! Papa ей все объяснил — исторический момент! А сейчас Хлоя не могла подобрать правильных слов: не ожидала, что Далассину распределят на Слизерин, думала, есть еще пара дней на подготовку.

Мисс Дарнфорд энергично воскликнула:

— О, и правда Слизерин!

Канопус Блэк продолжал прислушиваться, но при этом взглянул на профессорский стол, скользнул взглядом от Флитвика к мадам Пинс. Затем перевел глаза на дальний конец своего стола: Клара Розье держалась хорошо. Она не принимала участия в общей беседе, но никаких взглядов на профессоров, прямая спина, легкая полуулыбка. О новом преподавателе ЗОТИ Кан узнал от отца Рэя еще на перроне Кингс-Кросс и думал найти Клару в поезде, чтобы предупредить, однако не успел; наверное, это сделали за него. Между тем мисс Дарнфорд продолжала все в той же манере:

— Нас в этом году, похоже, только трое на первом курсе. И все — девочки! Будем все вместе жить! — она убавила громкость, слегка потупилась и проговорила в меру сконфуженно: — Кстати, я — Хлоя, ко мне можно по-простому.

— Спасибо, Хлоя. Я — Анна, — Далассина улыбнулась Хлое.

— А мальчиков у нас, наверное, не будет, — со знанием дела сообщила Хлоя.

— Почему?

— К нам в этом году вообще не стремятся. Младший Нотт на Равенкло, например, пойдет, я уверена, — Хлоя сделала небольшую паузу, а потом произнесла, как будто предъявляя стрит-флеш: — Но ведь... Дерренты — это Равенкло. Видела, как профессор Флитвик тебе улыбнулся? Шляпа тебе не предлагала? Или после того, как ты так…

Мисс Дарнфорд чересчур увлеклась и вдобавок болтала излишне громко, а беседа приняла нежелательный оборот. Кан счел необходимым вмешаться и бросил выразительный взгляд на девочку, та осеклась на полуслове. Кан заговорил о том, что сначала планировал отложить до гостиной:

— Мисс Далассина-Деррент, я должен выразить вам восхищение! Вы поставили на место профессора МакГонагалл! — Кан выдержал паузу: — Она вас заметила, — снова пауза, — и запомнила.

Анна смутилась, распознав упрек в словах старосты (и не просто старосты — Блэка!). Спорить с профессором она не хотела, тем более тетя Алисия велела не выделяться. Но процедура Распределения носила магический характер, и Анна испугалась: отказ от своего имени в таких обстоятельствах мог привести к непредсказуемым результатам. Она могла даже потерять право называться Далассиной. По правде говоря, в глубине души ей этого иногда хотелось, все сразу стало бы проще: появились бы друзья, и тетя Алисия перестала бы прятать ее, как дракон яйцо. Анна смогла бы даже мороженого у Фортескью поесть, а ей иногда нестерпимо хотелось. Но то, что на свои желания она не имеет права, Анна успела выучить. Тем более сейчас, когда она осталась последней. Но не могла же она все это объяснить! Ей только и пришло в голову спросить:

— Это плохо, мистер Блэк?

— Скажем так — опрометчиво, но ничего страшного. Просто не спорьте с ней по мелочам, — Кан произнес это максимально мягко.

— Да, мистер Блэк. Вы правы: опрометчиво спорить по мелочам, — послушно согласилась Анна, но явно выбрала неудачную формулировку, потому что «не просто староста» сразу же уточнил:

— Это не мелочь?

Она растерялась и повторила за ним:

— Скажем так, — ей немедленно пришло в голову, что мистер Блэк мог увидеть в этом повторе иронию, но слова уже вылетели, и, чтобы хоть немного исправить ситуацию, Анна честно признала, — мне это довольно важно.

— Мы запомним, мисс Далассина-Деррент. И постараемся поддержать. Но все же ведите себя осторожнее.

— Я последую вашему совету, мистер Блэк.

Первокурсница дала излишне формальный ответ, и Кан так и не уяснил, то ли она смутилась от его упрека (но он же постарался показать, что не слишком осуждает ее!), то ли несколько высокомерна (повтор его собственного словесного оборота отдавал сарказмом). Кан, легко улыбнувшись, произнес:

— Я рад, что мы поняли друг друга, — и чуть не поморщился, когда осознал, кому именно подражает.

В этот момент Раймон Лестранж вернулся на землю или счел необходимым вернуться:

— Не робейте, мисс Далассина-Деррент. _«Мистер Блэк»_ очень серьезно относится к своему долгу старосты. Канопус, ты бы полегче.

Последнюю фразу Рэй произнес с интонацией, которая означала дружеское похлопывание по плечу и с прошлой весны стала вызывать у Кана досаду: Раймон Лестранж старше Канопуса Блэка на год, но ведь с апреля все изменилось!

— Рэй, моя задача — защищать членов Дома, в том числе от их собственных опрометчивых поступков.

— Вообще-то у нас декан есть, — Раймон улыбнулся.

Сочетание слова «декан» и характерного тона — «Рэй вразумляет неразумного» — сработало помимо воли Кана:

— Разумеется, есть. В прошлом году я успел его разглядеть, хотя иногда сомневался, не принимаю ли желаемое за действительное.

— Желаемое? — Рэй, продолжая улыбаться, слегка закатил глаза.

— Я — Блэк и, естественно, желаю, чтобы декан…

Не дав Кану закончить фразу, Корнелия Энском взглянула ему прямо в глаза и ровным голосом спросила:

— Блэк, Лестранж, может, хватит?

Кан опомнился:

— Я молчу, молчу! Не смотри в глаза мне, дева! — шутливо взмолился он (Корнелия еще в поезде сообщила однокашникам, что летом начала учиться ментальным искусствам. Никто даже не заподозрил, что она хвасталась, она всего лишь честно предупредила — во избежание возможных недоразумений).

Беседа оборвалась по мановению руки старшей старосты девочек, и Анна подумала, что все эти люди привыкли вкладывать в свои и чужие слова сразу несколько смыслов. Она не имела опыта в подобных играх и не стремилась его приобрести. Возможно, потом, когда-нибудь, на досуге. Может, и правда — стоило идти в Равенкло? Впрочем, что сделано — то сделано. И только на Слизерине есть шанс выяснить то, что ее интересует.

## IV

После досадного осложнения сортировка новичков пошла своим чередом. Равенкло, Хаффлпафф, Гриффиндор. Минерва улыбнулась подруге, называя очередную фамилию.

— Форкс, Гарольд.

Шляпа почти не думала:

— Хаффлпафф!

За столом Помоны весело зашумели, этого мальчика здесь явно ждали. Впрочем, питомцы профессора Спраут радушно встречали даже тех, кто в прошлом году попал бы на Слизерин, немедленно включая их в общую беседу — без излишней настойчивости, но с искренней благожелательностью.

— Ибелин, Элвиса!

Изящная девушка с правильными чертами лица уселась на табурет.

Снейпу наскучило следить за пополнением чужих факультетов, когда он услышал знакомое имя. Он надеялся, что на этот раз его Дом приобретет еще одну студентку. Наверняка с ней придется дополнительно заниматься: она из семьи потомственных зельеваров, а отец ее — редактор «Вестника зельеварения». Организовать занятия проще, если она окажется на Слизерине.

Распределяющая Шляпа сделала правильный выбор:

— Слизерин!

Мисс Ибелин направилась к своему столу.

— Приветствую! — Элвиса ожидала распределения на Слизерин: здесь учились родители, сама она знала половину старших студентов. К тому же Ибелины могли себе позволить не оглядываться на политику в подобных мелочах, и она в глубине души посочувствовала одной из своих детских подруг, ушедшей на Равенкло, несмотря на семейную традицию. Ибелины были нейтральной семьей, при этом нейтральной не от слабости, а от сознания собственной силы.

— Приветствуем, мисс Ибелин! — наследника Блэков Элвиса видела во второй раз в жизни: почти взрослый, красивый и обаятельный, темные волосы собраны в хвост, но одна прядь выбивается, не создавая при этом впечатления неряшливости, а только — небрежности, серьезный взгляд серых глаз и приятная улыбка.

— Мисс Далассина-Деррент — мисс Ибелин. Мы, наверное, втроем будем жить, — сказала Хлоя.

Элвиса села рядом с ней, они довольно часто общались в последние годы, нейтральные семьи старались держаться вместе. С другой стороны от мисс Дарнфорд сидела еще одна первокурсница — Анна Далассина. Сесть рядом с той Элвиса не рискнула, хотя чрезмерная разговорчивость Хлои ее всегда утомляла. Но Хлоя могла счесть это признаком пренебрежения с ее стороны, и к тому же Элвиса решила подумать прямо сейчас о том, как ей вообще вести себя с мисс Далассиной.

## V

Кучка будущих первокурсников продолжала таять. Флитвик, Спраут и МакГонагалл улыбались немного устало; то здесь, то там звучали приглушенные разговоры — новые студенты отвечали на вопросы, кто-то обсуждал чужих новичков.

— Найтон, Герман! — МакГонагалл бездумно прочитала очередное имя, но в ту же секунду отдала себе отчет, что именно произносит, и чуть не поперхнулась.

Ее коллеги глядели на ребенка во все глаза, многие из студентов, особенно со старших курсов, тоже. Слышать это сочетание имени и фамилии произнесенным вслух было... непривычно. О Германе Найтоне многие успели забыть, нет, не забыть на самом деле, но привыкли не вспоминать: одиннадцать лет прошло, даже больше. А мальчика назвали по имени отца.

Снейп с трудом подавил стон. Не следовало искушать высшие силы жалобами на малое количество первокурсников. Разумеется, это — Слизерин, куда же еще? Мало ему мистера Блэка! Теперь он огребет и мистера Найтона — на семь лет. Конечно, мальчишке всего одиннадцать, но это только пока, через несколько лет исполнится тринадцать, четырнадцать, а в этом возрасте дети с такой семейной историей уже имеют авторитет, каким бы ни был их собственный характер. И как Снейпу — с его происхождением — реагировать на пропаганду идей Найтона-старшего? А она начнется, эта пропаганда, кто бы сомневался! Получите, Альбус, и распишитесь: Слизерин с деканом-полукровкой и Германом Найтоном в роли студента. Снейп не поверил своим ушам, когда после недолгого раздумья Шляпа с некоторым недовольством выкрикнула:

— Хаффлпафф!

На лице Спраут застыла улыбка, оно будто окаменело, черты его слегка заострились и потеряли привычную мягкость и доброту. Она, казалось, смотрела вглубь себя, а не на крупного, рыхлого мальчика, который приближался к столу Хаффлпаффа.

Герману было немного не по себе, он вообще боялся ехать в Хогвартс. Боялся не чего-то конкретного, что может случиться, а потому что боялась мама. Не только боялась, но и скрывала свой страх от него. А он его все равно замечал.

Сначала Герман думал, что поедет в Бобатон, как хотела мама, но его старший брат Роберт, Глава их семьи, сказал твердое «нет»: они — англичане, несмотря ни на что (этого «несмотря» Герман так и не понял), и его младший брат будет учиться в Хогвартсе. Герман спросил, почему англичанам нельзя учиться в Бобатоне, и Роберт ответил, что дело не в этом. Герман должен закалить свой характер, и Хогвартс для этого подходит лучше всего.

Помолчав, Роберт добавил, лицо его при этом смягчилось: «Тебя скорей всего отправят на Хаффлпафф, ведь все Найтоны принадлежали к этому Дому, но, если Шляпа предложит выбор между Хаффлпаффом и Слизерином, к змеям отправляться не стоит». «Почему?» — спросил Герман. «На Хаффлпаффе тебе будет легче, — ответил брат, — ты слишком мягкий по характеру, слизеринцы излишней мягкости не одобряют и постараются ее из тебя выбить жесткими методами». Герман удивился: ведь Роберту как раз не нравилась эта самая мягкость, которую мама называла чувствительностью и тонкой душой. Но он поверил брату, тот любил Германа и заботился о нем, хотя иначе, чем мама.

Сначала все получилось как надо — слово «Слизерин» в его голове прозвучало, но Герман твердо подумал: «Я хочу на Хаффлпафф, там учились и мама, и отец, и Роберт». Шляпа ничего не возразила, и теперь Герман шел к столу Хаффлпаффа, чувствуя: все-таки что-то пошло не так.

Нет, даже — совсем не так.

— Приветствую! — произнес Герман почти шепотом, но, поскольку все за столом молчали, его услышали.

— Приветствуем, мистер Найтон. Садитесь, вон там есть место, — у Майкла Лафкина этот ребенок не вызывал симпатии, тем не менее элементарную вежливость никто не отменял.

— Благодарю. Я... мы ведь всегда... — Германа смутил подобный прием, ведь Найтоны — семья хаффлпаффцев.

— Мистер Найтон! Распределение продолжается, подождите немного.

— Простите. Я не хотел... — промямлил Герман, подозревая, что нарушил какое-то из неписаных правил факультета. Надо спросить у Роберта в письме, он будет ругаться, но объяснит.

— Признаться, мы вас не ожидали увидеть у себя, — Майкл подумал, что имеет право высказаться прямо.

— Майкл! — Натали Абраванель, староста девочек шестого курса, одернула Лафкина: тот перешел все границы.

— Но Найтоны... почти всегда... были на Хаффлпаффе. И отец... учился... на Хаффлпаффе.

— Мы помним, — Майкл решил не вдаваться в подробности, но многозначительно поджал губы в стиле МакГонагалл.

Профессор Спраут пришла в себя и посмотрела на своих барсучат. С лица ее сползла улыбка, она слегка привстала из-за стола, но, встретившись взглядом с Натали Абраванель, опустилась на место.

— Майкл, взгляни на декана. Мистер... Герман, да? — Натали решила взять все в свои руки, похоже, Майкл совсем обалдел.

— Да, я — Герман, просто Герман, — мальчик судорожно сглотнул, и его ответ прозвучал еле слышно. Глаза его заблестели, он часто заморгал.

Натали подтолкнула свою соседку, чтобы та подвинулась, и усадила Германа рядом с собой. После небольшой заминки (кто его знает все-таки, как он отреагирует) она взяла его за руку и погладила по пальцам. Ребенок немного расслабился, но от этого эмоции на его лице стали заметнее. Похоже, он ничего не понимает. Майкл делает из мухи слона. Какое объяснение можно придумать для Германа? И как побудить его вести себя подобающим образом?

— Герман, все хорошо, хорошо... успокойтесь. Мы в Большом Зале, не надо так. Ваш отец был известным философом. Мы удивились, что вы не пошли на Равенкло, — Натали знала, что логики такие успокоительные речи не требуют.

— У нас... никого... на Равенкло. Мы... хаффлпаффцы, — Герман боялся расплакаться, староста немного походила на маму.

— Не только, — Майкла раздражала готовность Натали игнорировать очевидные вещи.

Кровь отхлынула от лица Натали, она отвернулась от Германа к Майклу и почти прошипела:

— Майкл! Это ребенок! — затем ее черты разгладились, она сложила губы в легкую, успокаивающую улыбку и повернулась снова к первокурснику: — Герман, все, все... Все в порядке. Сейчас подадут вкусный ужин. Потом пойдем в гостиную, познакомимся получше. Все будет хорошо.

Герман постепенно приходил в себя, пока Натали бормотала ему что-то не особо умное, но ласковое. Спраут перевела дух и одобрительно кивнула.

Внутри Натали кипела от ярости — против чистокровного Лафкина, который вдруг решил проявить «прогрессивные взгляды», против всех остальных, кто смотрел на нее, как будто она пригрела у себя на груди руноследа — с восхищением и недоумением одновременно. Ну и что, что она полукровка, а это — Герман Найтон! Придется сегодня поговорить: для начала — с Лафкином, влияние у него на факультете есть, даже больше, чем у Натали. Она додавит его, а он потом сделает за нее половину работы.

## VI

Распределение продолжалось, несмотря на очевидное затруднение, и Помона приобрела еще двух подопечных — первый курс Хаффлпаффа получится многочисленным. Равенкло, как ни странно, не слишком вырос по сравнению с прошлым годом, когда Минерва подошла к гвоздю сегодняшней программы.

— Ляо, Дэй!

Флитвик не мог сдержать торжествующую улыбку. На середину зала отправился мальчик с характерными восточными чертами лица. Мимика у него почти отсутствовала, так что никто не понял, робеет он или нет. Плавной, скользящей походкой (оставлявшей, однако, у наблюдателей ощущение некоторой неестественности — как будто ребенок катился по рельсам), не глядя по сторонам, он подошел к табурету и без проявлений страха или предвкушения надел на голову Шляпу — так, как сделал бы это с обычным головным убором.

Дамблдор немного самодовольно оглядел зал. Когда Минерва вызвала Дэя Ляо, замолкли, конечно, не все присутствующие, но все, кто понимали. Мисс Далассина стала результатом нечаянного стечения обстоятельств, а это — плод годичных трудов Флитвика, хотя идея принадлежала самому Дамблдору. Он всегда говорил, что политика и Хогвартс связаны, но его слова толковали поверхностно. Теперь все увидят, что речь идет о самых серьезных вещах: представители самого закрытого круга внутри китайского магического сообщества сделали первый шаг навстречу западным магам.

А Филиус пришел в восторг от того, кого ему предстояло учить. Вообще-то, будь мальчик совсем бездарен, для Дамблдора мало что изменилось бы, но им отдали звезду. Нет, не будущего Главу — или как там они называются у китайцев, — но совершенно необычного ребенка. В разных смыслах необычного: академической одаренности часто сопутствует... Альбус не знал, как эту проблему назвать, но готовился работать над ней на благо мальчика. Он надеялся, что в будущем его усилия оценит семья Ляо. Они поймут, что их революционное решение не сводилось к одолжению западным варварам.

Примерку Шляпы все восприняли как формальность:

— Равенкло!

Флитвик даже привстал. За столом возникло оживление, сдержанные равенкловцы вели себя почти как гриффиндорцы. Один из старост вышел навстречу новому студенту (декан настаивал на максимально дружелюбном приеме):

— Мистер Ляо, приветствуем!

Дэй все время себе повторял, что надо не забыть сказать «Приветствую», отец ему напомнил об этом двадцать три раза за последние два дня.

— Приветствую! — Дэй решил, что нужно широко улыбнуться, вроде бы сейчас подходящий момент. Он растянул губы, поднял уголки вверх, и у него, кажется, получилось. Юноша со значком протянул руку по направлению к Дэю.

Дэй слегка отшатнулся, но почти сразу сообразил, что необходимо вложить свою руку в протянутую ему старшим юношей и немного покачать ее вверх-вниз. Он предчувствовал, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет, но все-таки вытянул правую руку вперед и воспроизвел эпизод, увиденный на вокзале, довольно точно. Его немедленно обожгло, чужая рука оказалась слишком горячей, но он вытерпел до конца, не отдернул свою. Наконец старший юноша освободил захват. Но тут сквозь мерное гудение донесся высокий острый голос девушки с таким же значком, как у юноши:

— Садитесь же к нам! Что вы стоите!

Дэй поморщился, хотя помнил: надо держать лицо, — но голос ударил куда-то в висок, а потом сверху на голову надавил чей-то густой и темный бас:

— Вы — и в Хогвартсе! Первый раз за все время!

Дэй удивился неожиданному замечанию, первокурсники, насколько он знал, до поступления в школу замок не посещали. Тут до него дошло, что обладатель баса имел в виду Дэя не самого по себе, а как представителя семьи Ляо. Он счел нужным разъяснить свое появление:

— Так решили старшие.

Дэй держался изо всех сил, хотя огни, освещавшие помещение, мигали и меняли оттенок (странно, что никто этого не замечал). Они порождали тревогу, дурацкая мантия натирала шею, голоса студентов доносились ото всех столов какими-то обрывками, не складывавшимися в осмысленный дискурс. Дэй ощутил, как снизу поднимается _оно_ , его нельзя было выпустить наружу, он знал, что если спрячется от голосов, сорвет мантию, то опозорит себя и семью. Он стал считать камни в стене, вдоль которой стоял стол, если четное количество — все закончится хорошо. Помешали куски ткани неприятного синего цвета, закрывавшие часть стены. Юноша со значком схватил его за руку и потянул к столу:

— Садитесь же! — старосту шестого курса Равенкло Виктора Дельмедиго начало раздражать стремление юного китайца привлечь к себе внимание в сочетании с откровенной демонстрацией превосходства. «Так решили старшие» — надо же! А самому мистеру Ляо Хогвартс ничуть не интересен, что демонстрировали сухие, холодные ответы. Ляо даже не потрудился взглянуть в лицо Виктору, здороваясь с ним! Дельмедиго вздохнул с облегчением, когда в разговор вступил один из семикурсников:

— Ну, Льюис, держись! Настоящий Ляо — в Хоге! Все, твоей монополии конец приходит.

— При всем уважении к мистеру Ляо, когда он начнет посещать наш предмет, я уже буду готовиться к ТРИТОНам.

Когда юноша со значком отпустил руку Дэя, _оно_ отхлынуло. К тому же удалось сесть на хорошем расстоянии от других студентов, да и число камней (без учета скрытых тканью) оказалось четным, более того — степенью двойки, что свидетельствовало о правильной организации окружающей среды. Дэю удалось скрыть руки под скатертью, и он мог ритмично сжимать и разжимать пальцы, не привлекая внимания, так что разговор студентов перестал давить на голову, и он смог разобраться в словах. Фраза о «нашем предмете» заставила Дэя задуматься, он смог вычислить ее смысл и пришел в ужас:

— Руны не с первого года? — он даже забыл о необходимости улыбаться.

— Конечно, нет, мистер Ляо. С третьего, — высокий голос девушки без значка пронзил голову слева направо.

Снизу опять закопошилось _оно_. Проблему требовалось срочно решить: он не выдержит без рун, — но, как тут принято действовать в таких случаях, неизвестно:

— Что мне делать? — Дэй надеялся, что паника в его голосе не слишком заметна.

— Да что угодно. У нас много всего занятного, — ответил тот, кого назвали Льюисом. Дэй рискнул посмотреть на него, но выражение лица у Льюиса показалось ему слишком сложным: тот улыбался, однако иначе, чем его собеседник, говоривший про «настоящего Ляо» (на самом деле Дэй не считал себя настоящим).

— Или декан может с профессором Бабблинг поговорить. Уж для Ляо исключение сделают, наверное, — предположил еще один взрослый юноша с обычной улыбкой, и Дэй немного успокоился: первоначальный план намечен.

— Кто декан Равенкло? — спросил Дэй. Он встречался с деканом Флитвиком, когда тот приезжал к их семье, но сейчас не мог определить, кто из сидящих за дальних столом старших является именно им. Флитвик очень маленького роста, но рост сидящих определить затруднительно.

— Профессор Флитвик, смотрите, вот он.

— Когда с ним можно поговорить?

— Да хоть после ужина. Он ведь в гостиную придет.

Дэй узнал все необходимое и смог отключиться от разговора. Ему удалось построить в голове сложную последовательность с симметричным смыслом, при этом асимметричную внешне. Если же развернуть ее в трех измерениях, то она приобретет почти полную гармонию, но смысл изменится. Он развернул ее и обнаружил, что смысл стал очень полезным. Предстояло решить, как реализовать трехмерность на бумаге.

Студенты Равенкло попытались несколько раз привлечь внимание новичка, но тот не отвечал, и они оставили его в покое, благо, других тем для обсуждения им всегда хватало.

## VII

Снейп отвлекся от таинственного китайца, которым Флитвик хвастался на педсовете, и взглянул еще раз на свой несостоявшийся кошмар. Хаффлпафф — такой Хаффлпафф! Встретили Найтона там явно без радости, несколькими вялыми хлопками, но теперь над ним ворковала мисс Абраванель — полукровка, даже нет — идеологическая полукровка. Надо же — Абраванель и младший Найтон! Снейп чуть не пропустил следующего ребенка, который имел к нему прямое отношение.

— Нотт, Георг!

Крупный мальчик, выглядящий и ведущий себя старше своего возраста, отделился от новичков, сел на табурет и надел Шляпу, полностью скрыв пепельные, коротко подстриженные волосы. Шляпа задумалась.

— Слизерин!

Уверенным шагом Георг проследовал к слизеринскому столу, где его появление вызвало всплеск энтузиазма:

— Мистер Нотт, приветствуем! — Раймон Лестранж искренне обрадовался: хотя бы один мальчик в этом году.

— Георг, иди сюда! — Брент хлопнул по лавке рядом с собой.

— Мы думали, Равенкло. Выбор ведь был? — спросил Ланселот, взглянув на Георга с уважением.

— Приветствую! Да, она предлагала. Но мне как-то неправильно показалось... — Георга немного смутила реплика Ланса, получалось, что он, Георг, совершил поступок. На самом деле он не хотел на Равенкло, там сплошные теоретики, а Георг предпочитал практику, вполне конкретную практику. Он взглянул на профессорский стол, точнее на профессора Кеттлберна, и поклялся в душе, что никогда не доведет себя до такого состояния. Но он рассчитывал получить от своего будущего наставника много нужных и интересных сведений, несмотря на нехватку у того телесных компонентов.

Снейп остался доволен: хороший мальчик. Младший сын, младшая и почти нейтральная ветвь, вроде бы серьезный, но не одиночка. Проблем пока не предвидится (это вам не Найтон!), а три свежие факультетские грации получили кавалера для танцев на старших курсах. Хорошо бы еще одного, но вряд ли можно на это рассчитывать, среди мальчишек — в основном узнаваемые лица, но не однозначно слизеринские.

МакГонагалл успела устать от этого Распределения, изобилующего событиями, но следующее имя произнесла с удовольствием:

— Прюэтт, Элен!

Задорная курносая девочка почти пробежала к табурету, чуть было не споткнулась и рассмеялась сама. Она надела Шляпу немного набекрень и изобразила будто выхватывает шпагу. Минерва поджала губы: она позабыла о характере малышки. Даже для Прюэттов Ленни отличалась особой бойкостью, а по правде — бесшабашностью. Шляпу она могла даже не надевать, все было ясно и так:

— Гриффиндор!

Ленни изобразила мушкетерский поклон и вернула Шляпу на место, на профессора МакГонагалл она не стала смотреть: наверняка та сложила губы куриной гузкой. Ничего, привыкнет к Ленни, к ней все привыкают. И девочка побежала к родному столу, откуда уже слышалось:

— Ленни, малышка, к нам!

— «Деточка, кем ты хочешь стать? — Аврором, дядя!»

— Ленни, ну как? Настоящий Хогвартс похож на твой игрушечный? Или лучше?

— Ну все, Деннис, хватит. Совсем ребенка засмущал! Приветствуем, мисс Прюэтт! — Артур Боунс посмотрел на декана и решил немного притушить буйство эмоций.

— Нашу Ленни смутишь! Ей палец в рот не клади! — капитан квиддичной команды, хорошо знакомый с Прюэттами, не раз катал Ленни на своей метле и в создании фанерной модели Хогвартса принимал непосредственное участие. Смутить Ленни невозможно, зря Артур беспокоится!

Артур опасался не столько того, что Ленни смутится, сколько той атмосферы сумасбродства, которую она привносила в жизнь окружающих с раннего детства. Хорошо, что Билл Уизли станет ее однокурсником (в его распределении на Гриффиндор тоже никаких сомнений не возникало).

Дети Молли Уизли, урожденной Прюэтт, обожали Ленни. Но только Биллу удавалось обуздывать бурный темперамент своей дальней кузины — впрочем, далеко не всегда. Стоя рядом с Ленни в Большом зале, он сначала пытался утихомирить ее, но потом махнул рукой: «Что попишешь? Ленни!». Однако ничего катастрофического она натворить не успела, разве что пристроила рожки Георгу Нотту, когда тот рассказывал кому-то из знакомых о грапхорнах. Георг заметил, но не обиделся, а ухватил правую руку Ленни и поднес к губам со взрослой серьезностью, пообещав, что когда-нибудь подарит ей зверя, который сам себе строит рожки. Ленни сразу спросила, имеет ли он в виду улитку, но Георг лишь загадочно улыбнулся в ответ.

## VIII

Распределение очередных равенкловцев прошло с той же скоростью, что и распределение Прюэтт, — дети из старых семей, специализирующихся на сложных чарах, граничащих с ритуалами. Девочка — вообще не от мира сего, она, похоже, и не заметила, как прошла сортировку, а мальчик с обожанием смотрел на Филиуса. Еще один равенкловец вызвал грустную усмешку Снейпа. МакГонагалл почувствовала себя отомщенной, хотя ей сразу же стало немного неловко: глупость какая — обижаться на почти мальчишку. Пара детей ушла к Помоне, а следующее имя вызвало недоумение — и не только у Минервы:

— Смит, Диана!

Худенькая девочка, на которую другие первокурсники бросали странные взгляды, приблизилась к МакГонагалл. Выглядела она плохо, пожалуй, так не выглядел даже Снейп в этом возрасте, а он запомнился Минерве с первого дня именно своей неухоженностью. Держать себя мисс Смит не умела, слегка сутулилась, на руках виднелись цыпки, тусклые пряди волос торчали из неаккуратного «конского хвоста» на затылке. Но шла она довольно бодро и села на табурет уверенно. Шляпа неожиданно притихла.

И вдруг МакГонагалл показалось, что она слышит прерывающееся бормотание в своей голове: «Ну давай на Равенкло, самое место там тебе, у них читать разрешают, что хочешь... Ну ладно, а Слизерин чем плох? Ты их всех в момент построишь, вон на декана их посмотри, он был такой же, как ты, а теперь им все начальник... А на Хаффлпаффе жратвы много, кухня рядом. И декан — классная тетка, добрая... Зачем тебе на Гриффиндор, ты с этой шваброй не договоришься!»

«С какой шваброй?» — подумала МакГонагалл и тут же поняла, с какой. Она инстинктивно оглянулась, но, кажется, никто больше не слышал Шляпу. Видимо, дырявая тряпка вещала громче обычного, но все же не слишком громко. Однако Альбус пристально глядел на девчонку. Потом он перевел взгляд на Флитвика, и МакГонагалл приободрилась: хорошо, что ребенок идет не к ней. Ухаживать за несчастными детьми она не умела, а после того, как Шляпа ее обозвала, авторитет декана в глазах девочки будет подорван. Бормотание в голове послышалось вновь: «Ну ты даешь! Убедила. И правда...». Шляпа заорала во всю мочь:

— Гриффиндор!

Диана встала со стула и взглянула на своего декана. Ну да, на вид — швабра, но мало ли почему человек так выглядит. Судить по внешнему виду — какая лажа! А договариваться Диана умела, вот со Шляпой же договорилась. И в школе ей все с рук сходило. Директор заявил, что после экзамена "11 плюс" Диану отправят в настоящую грамматическую школу — бесплатно. А Крыс, муж Мымры, занимавшийся математикой с Дианой, обещал, что покажет ей настоящий Крей. Но чего жалеть! Тут явно не хуже, учителя везде есть хорошие и плохие, зато какие здесь возможности... У Дианы прямо голова закружилась, когда этот дед ей все объяснил. Ему пришлось все самой Диане рассказывать. К мамашке она его не пустила, все равно та лежала в отключке, а папка — опять где-то в бегах. И девочка решительно отправилась к столу, который выбрала сама. Вот там место — прямо как для нее придержали. Диана плюхнулась на сидение и решила сразу завести светскую беседу, как это называла дианина училка Мымра:

— Привет, ребята! А чего она со мной говорила? Она живая, что ли? Да?

— Не совсем, просто разумный артефакт, — отозвался пацан со значком на груди, вроде бы писали, что такие старосты носят. Все остальные замолчали.

— Чего? — Диана не поняла последнее слово и сразу спросила. Так учил ее Крыс, мол, если не сечешь чего, спрашивай сразу, всем будет проще.

— Ар-те-факт, волшебный предмет, — пояснила другая староста, девчонка. Диана даже удивилась, что сама не въехала, все же просто: искусство и факт. А искусство, понятное дело, волшебство, Мымра всегда так говорит. Но хотелось окончательно врубиться, ну и показать, что многое она и сама знает и что она — в доску своя, да и рассказать про себя. С этого всегда начинают в чужой тусовке, которая должна стать своей.

— А у вас и вещи умеют трепаться почем зря? Она мне голову заморочила совсем. Но я уже знаю, я все прочитала: на Хаффлпафф одни тупые идут, на Равенкло — ботаники, а на Слизерине — одни мажоры. А я — совсем не тупая и не ботаник. И не мажор! Я ей сразу сказала — Гриффиндор и точка!

Почему-то никто сразу не ответил, а потом девочка, сидевшая рядом, выдавила из себя неверную улыбку:

— Конечно, Гриффиндор — отличное место. Я тоже из магглорожденных, нас сюда часто распределяют. Меня зовут Мэри, можно я буду называть тебя Дианой?

Вопрос показался Диане странным: зачем спрашивать, если хочет. В школе, понятно, по фамилии многих зовут, но и по имени или по кликухе — тоже. Но девчонка ей понравилась, вроде из мажоров, но вежливая. Нет, подумала Диана, не из мажоров на самом деле, такие дети бывают у преподов. Вот Крыс с Мымрой спиногрыза себе заведут, и он таким же вырастет. И девчонка стала нравиться ей еще больше.

— Да не вопрос! Как тебе нравится, так и зови. Слушай, я тут подумала, а у тебя родители — преподы?

— Да, мама — в университете преподает, а папа — в школе, — ответила Мэри слегка удивленно.

— Круто! Я своих сразу вспомнила.

— А у тебя родители тоже в школе? — Мэри удивилась еще больше.

— Да ты что! Не видно по мне, что ли? Я про школу свою, там у нас двое — муж и жена, они ко мне хорошо относятся, рассказывают всякое.

## IX

МакГонагалл посмотрела на свой стол: девочка, очевидно, не забитая. Минерва не прислушивалась, но заметила, как та сначала включилась в общую беседу, а потом заговорила с другой магглорожденной первокурсницей. Теперь МакГонагалл вспомнила про Диану Смит, Альбус взял на себя посещение ее семьи, сказав, что не рискнет отправлять Минерву в такой район. Но надо надеяться, что все будет в порядке, про швабру само забудется, а с бытом поможет Помона, да и старосты на это и нужны. Распределение подходило тем временем к концу. Вот и последний ребенок:

— Уизли, Уильям!

Пока рыжеволосый мальчик шел к табурету, МакГонагалл ревниво взглянула на Флитвика: тот, кажется, тоже нацелился на Наследника Уизли. Ладно, Шляпа рассудит:

— Гриффиндор!

Билл немного устал ждать своей очереди и обрадовался, что наконец можно сесть к ребятам. На него смотрели, он к этому привык. Поощрительный взгляд директора Дамблдора был приятен, декан тоже ободрительно кивнула, когда Шляпа вынесла само собой разумеющийся вердикт. Все шло как надо, зря мама волновалась, никому не важно, дорогая ли у него мантия и насколько поношенные ботинки. Не важно это, даже слизеринцам! Вот и с Ноттом он спокойно поговорил перед сортировкой, а в поезде и Наследник Блэк доброжелательно ответил на приветствие Билла, и мисс Лестранж улыбнулась на его поклон, и хаффлпаффский Лафкин спросил, как родители поживают. Всё: про эти глупости можно забыть, никто не будет кидаться глупыми обвинениями или смеяться над их бедностью. Он — Наследник Уизли, и все это признают, а Уизли входят в Священные двадцать восемь.

— Билл, приветствуем!

— Приветствую! Ленни, Джон, пустите между собой? — наконец можно поговорить о чем-то интересном: — Джон, я тут такое видел! Отец такое притащил!

Он внезапно осекся, взглянув на Артура Боунса: тетка гриффиндорского старосты недавно возглавила Департамент магического правопорядка, в одном из отделов которого и работал Артур Уизли, — но тут же вспомнил приправленный смешками разговор отца с мамой о том, как мадам Боунс демонстрировала своему подчиненному написанный вручную содержательный донос «о регулярном злоупотреблении служебным положением сотрудников Отдела по борьбе с незаконным использованием изобретений магглов». Билл успокоился: обсуждение нелепой кляузы с высоким начальством, как он вывел из реплик родителей, свелось к тому, что не стоит принимать меры по выявлению ее автора (тот неосторожно не воспользовался самопишущим пером или другими средствами изменить почерк). Ведь некоторые _злоупотребления_ и правда имели место, но расценивались, ввиду нового направления политики Министерства, как допустимые в силу той пользы, которую могли принести магическому миру. И Билл принялся воодушевленно рассказывать о новом отцовском приобретении: оно и правда занятное, а отец весьма силен в чарах.

МакГонагалл лучилась довольством: Уильям не нарушил семейную традицию. Он шел к столу, а его декан смотрела на него и невольно восхищалась. Одно слово — Наследник старого рода. Пусть форменная мантия выглядела не новой, да и ботинки ношеными, но все аккуратное, начищенное, прямая осанка, естественные, но не расхлябанные движения. И вел он себя, ожидая распределения, весьма подобающе: следил за своей безалаберной кузиной, не спорил ни с кем, не толкался, но и не молчал все время. Не мальчик — чудо! И с учебой у него должно пойти хорошо, Альбус часто рассказывал про жизнь ее бывших студентов, говорил, что с этим — у них все в порядке. МакГонагалл взглянула на своих в последний раз, убедилась, что за столом все спокойно. Она скатала свиток, взяла Шляпу и вышла из зала, чтобы вернуться через несколько минут.

## X

Распределение новичков закончилось, Минерва вернулась за преподавательский стол. Теперь предстояло само сложное. Дамблдор поднялся на ноги.

— Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс, дорогие! Добро пожаловать новичкам. Давайте поприветствуем всех без разделения на факультеты!

Все зааплодировали, преподаватели заулыбались.

— Добро пожаловать и старичкам — от второго до седьмого курса! Хогвартс — наш общий дом, не забывайте! Мы все рады друг друга видеть! — Дамблдор помолчал, а затем продолжил: — У меня есть еще одна новость, традиционная новость, конечно, но необычная. В этом году, друзья мои, Защиту от Темных искусств будет преподавать не просто профессор, — он снова сделал паузу, собираясь с духом: — Я рад сообщить вам, что эту обязанность взял на себя никто иной как... — тут Дамблдор представил себе фьорды и копченую селедку, чтобы придать голосу оптимизм, — Джералд Ролсэван! — он почти прокричал это имя. — Думаю, профессор Ролсэван в представлениях не нуждается.

Дамблдор вынужден был опереться на стол (и, слава великим богам, вскоре предстоял обильный десерт), чтобы суметь должным образом произнести — ведь перед ним не один Север, а несколько сот человек:

— **_Поприветствуем же его!_**

Джералд Ролсэван встал и поклонился, но говорить ничего не стал, чувствуя себя несколько не в своей тарелке. Причиной стало отчасти и то, как он добрался к новому месту службы. Он не рискнул ехать сегодня на поезде вместе со студентами: непредвиденных встреч на перроне избежать сложно. Организовать для него накануне отдельный рейс никто не предложил, хотя так иногда и делалось для профессоров. Да он бы и отказался — неловко как-то, пусть он и герой войны (свой орден Мерлина Джералд не надевал никогда и полагал, что тот вновь увидит дневной свет, лишь будучи выложенным на подушку). Хотя, конечно, картина мчащегося среди полей скорого с одиноким пассажиром — им самим, Ролсэваном — оставалась завораживающей. Никого вокруг, купить дурацких школьных сладостей, налить чаю из фляжки. Можно даже покурить, Ролсэвана этот маггловский способ сосредоточиться или расслабиться не увлекал, но иногда он позволял себе — покрутить папиросу в пальцах и несколько раз затянуться.

Вместо этого он воспользовался камином до Хогсмида, а оттуда полетел на метле. Летать ему нравилось, хотя приходилось надевать плотно облегающую шляпу — следствие одного неприятного проклятия (полученного, разумеется, от Антонина — Долохова, поправил он себя). Он даже сделал небольшой крюк, чтобы зайти на Хогвартс со стороны леса. Полет ненадолго отключил его от мыслей о предстоящей ему работе, он просто вбирал в себя внешние впечатления: свист ветра, крик выпи откуда-то из чащи, стук дятла и ответное карканье ворона. Вдали маячил Хогвартс. Ролсэван потянул немного время, чтобы впитать ощущение свободного полета, свободы, — во время учебного года такое вряд ли получится повторить.

Но внезапно с кривого засохшего дерева на опушке сорвалась стая воробьев, а их он не любил. Воробей — слабая, хрупкая птичка, подверженная смерти от самых разных причин, такие создания вызывали у Джералда снисходительную брезгливость и одновременно чем-то его притягивали. Однажды ему дали подержать ручного воробышка, и он почти сразу вернул его владелице, побоявшись сокрушить хрупкие ребрышки неловким движением, прервать навсегда тонкое чириканье. Но здесь, в Шотландии, эти галльские воробьи были чем-то иным, они слились в черную кромешную массу, отчаянно и неистово голосящую — щебетом назвать эти пронзительные, истошные, хриплые звуки невозможно. Стая хищно нацелилась на Ролсэвана, и, оскаливая клювы, устремилась в сторону чужака, слишком живого и неуместного вблизи их обиталища. Их голоса звучали как наречие чужбины для любого, кто пока не вступил на сумеречный путь, откуда никто не возвращался. Джералд еле удержался, чтобы не бросить в них заклинание из аврорского арсенала, и взял круче в сторону школы.

С высоты от леса, как он помнил еще со времен учебы, открывался лучший вид на этот замок, но сейчас погода его извратила — тучи, слегка покрасневшие от спрятанного в их месиве закатного солнца, набрякли будущим грязным дождем и льнули к башням и шпилям. От огорода вокруг нелепой хижины потянуло навозом — Джералд уловил запах, пролетая мимо. Канава, окружавшая сей земледельческий оазис, походила на покинутый _окоп_ — за несколько лет до конца последней войны им прочитали краткий курс по маггловской фортификации. Учитывая тогдашнюю обстановку, курс нелишний, хотя применять полученные знания на практике, слава всеблагим, не пришлось. Ролсэван ругнул себя за нелепые ассоциации и неподобающие воспоминания, но настроение испортилось окончательно. Хогвартс представился ему многолюдной пустыней, затопленной толпами тех, кого предстояло учить — что в целом представлялось ему почти безнадежным предприятием. Он подумал, не сунуться ли за какой-нибудь лечебной настойкой в подземелья, но сообразил, что Зелья преподает теперь не Слагхорн, и отказался от идеи. Однако за прошедшие после встречи с воробьями часы Джералд так и не пришел в себя и остро ощущал враждебность, источаемую всеми окружающими — кроме Альбуса и профессора Флитвика, вплоть до начала Распределения вежливо развлекавшего соседа по столу беседой. Ролсэван даже предположил, что объявление о его назначении встретят гробовым молчанием, но аплодисменты раздались с уместной, по крайней мере приличной, громкостью.

Преподаватели подавали пример. Снейп ритмично сдвигал и раздвигал ладони, бросая весьма многообещающие взгляды на свой стол, точнее на отдельных студентов. Те, кто еще не аплодировали, присоединились к остальным, за исключением единственной девушки, которой Снейп тем не менее ободряюще кивнул и прикрыл глаза; она опустила взгляд и отвернулась. Флитвик укоризненно поглядел на своих, которые не столько аплодировали, сколько бурно что-то обсуждали. От взгляда Флитвика голоса стали потише, а аплодисменты погромче.

За столом Гриффиндора многие хлопали новому профессору с большим пылом, впрочем, это не мешало обмену мнениями.

— Смотри-ка, и слизни тоже — приветствуют. Ну дают! Лицемеры! — сказал один семикурсник другому.

— Да они его уважают, — безразлично отозвался его товарищ.

— Как мышки — кошку? — усмехнулся первый.

— Думаешь все так просто: это — кошка, это — мышка? Там как раз все сложно. Вот у воронов я давно таких кислых физиономий не видел.

— А им-то что? — удивился первый.

— Так это же — Ролсэван. Что во время войны было, им не важно. А вот что — после... Впрочем, уже скоро год, как война окончена. Ты на Артура посмотри и к мелкому Уизли прислушайся. Меняются и послевоенные времена — тихой сапой. А Ролсэван уже фактически пенсионер, химера прошлого, почти мертвая.

Постепенно все стихло. Дамблдор счел, что любая эксцентричность будет сейчас неуместной. Он щелкнул пальцами и громко провозгласил:

— А теперь — да начнется пир!


	4. Chapter 4

# Глава 3. Разговоры и люди

## I

Снейп входил в директорский кабинет, выравнивая дыхание. Слава бессмертным богам, первокурсников мало, старосты справятся. Но надо еще посмотреть на Клару — не нужно ли ей зелье, да и вообще много всего предстоит сделать до отбоя.

— Альбус, я тороплюсь...

— Ничего, мальчик мой, успеешь, я буду краток, — Дамблдор сел и показал глазами на кресло. — Север, в этом году на твой факультет поступила девочка... Хорошая девочка... Славная...

— Кого вы имеете в виду, директор? — спросил Снейп, усаживаясь напротив. Краткость в представлении Дамблдора не предполагала обмена репликами на бегу.

— Мисс Далассину-Деррент, Север.

— Это та, что с МакГонагалл поцапалась?

— Ну да, ну да. Но Минерва была неправа. Имя — это очень важно для детей. Тем более таких детей.

— Что с ней не так? — Снейп напрягся, ничего не понимая. Ни та ни другая часть фамилии в контексте войны не всплывали.

— Все так, пока все так. Север, что ты можешь сказать о ней? О ее происхождении, в частности.

— Альбус, я полукровка. Я в этом плохо разбираюсь, — господин директор опять играл в Сократа, но Снейп сейчас не хотел ему подыгрывать.

— Да-да, конечно. Но все-таки, — Дамблдор мысленно усмехнулся: в самом конце прошлого разговора у него все-таки _получилось_.

Снейп сосредоточился: Флитвик... Лестранж был в задумчивости... Он попытался вспомнить хоть что-то:

— Дерренты — чистокровные. Старый род, но не очень заметный. Равенкло. Артефакторы, кажется. Не из самых сильных, — в голове возник образ Раймона... Цепочка уходит под мантию… Он наконец все сопоставил: — А, нет, точно! Младший Деррент делает амулеты для защиты сознания. Денег стоят немеряно, но пробить — невозможно. У меня полфакультета ими увешано, если родовых сравнимой силы нет. Но он у них, пожалуй, один такой талант. Остальные Дерренты послабее. Это ее отец?

— Ну вот, Север. Все ты помнишь на самом деле, — Дамблдор одобрительно кивнул, но тут же нахмурился: — Только в одном ошибся. Мистер Деррент не делает амулеты, он их делал. Он погиб три года назад. Вместе с женой и сыном. Мальчик как раз в Хогвартс собирался.

Трагедия прогремела на всю магическую Британию, и Дамблдор удивился, что Снейп ее не вспомнил. Неужели это не обсуждалось _среди них — там_? Он продолжил размеренно и ровно, как будто рассказывая сюжет из древней истории:

— К тому времени из Деррентов остались три брата. Младший и старший жили с семьями в родовом поместье. Вместе... Впрочем, дом у них большой, почти замок. А средний — отдельно. К нему они в тот вечер и отправились... — Дамблдор грустно усмехнулся, — на праздник. Все Дерренты собрались. Но мисс Анну оставили дома — болела, как написали в газетах. У среднего Деррента их и накрыли. Всех сразу. Кто — до сих пор неизвестно. Адский огонь. Метки над домом не было. Но сам посуди... Кому бы еще?

Снейп пожал плечами. Он на самом деле не знал, слышал об этом в первый раз. Лорд приблизил его к себе резко и внезапно, и на положение Снейпа во внутренней неформальной иерархии членов Организации подобная демонстрация благорасположения не повлияла. Деррентов могли устранить в ходе операции устрашения, а о подобных вещах ему не сообщали, если его участие не предполагалось. Долохов его недолюбливал, смотрел свысока и оперативной информацией делиться не имел обыкновения даже постфактум — да и с чего бы ему?

Дамблдор тем временем продолжил, в его голосе прорезались новые ноты:

— В общем, мисс Далассина-Деррент осталась полной сиротой. Совсем одна. Даже портреты не ожили! Накрыли ведь капитально, одни развалины остались. Опеку отдали старшей сестре Деррентов, почти что сквибу. Она в тот день за ней и приглядывала. Ну не сквиб все-таки, зато не особо... гм... умная. Старая дева. И представь себе, — Дамблдор сделал выразительную паузу, — три года девочка провела в родовом поместье в компании домашних эльфов и полунормальной старушки среди отцовских артефактов и семейных книг. С другими семьями или хотя бы детьми не общалась: старушка боялась ее выпускать наружу или кого-то пускать к себе в дом. Что там могло получиться, один Мерлин знает! Девочка могла и озлобиться, и стать слишком вялой и робкой. Все могло случиться!

Снейп скептически поморщился: Альбус иногда пережимал с эмоциями. Подобные риторические приемы хороши с... не с ним — в любом случае. Снейп тоже так умел и от этого сразу распознавал, когда собеседник хочет внушить ему свои чувства, нередко искусственно сконструированные, а если уж использовать традиционную терминологию — навязать, передать свой собственный, а для Снейпа — чужой, пафос. Он усмехнулся, посмотрев прямо в глаза директору:

— Робостью мисс Деррент не страдает. Это мы уже успели заметить.

— И то хорошо, Север, и то хорошо, — Дамблдор позволил Снейпу на секунду почувствовать себя проницательным и стойким. Затем крепко сплел пальцы между собой, опираясь локтями о стол: — **_Но ты будь к ней повнимательнее,_** прошу.

Директор расслабился, отпил пару глотков отвратительно сладкого чая и на пару секунд прикрыл глаза, затем через силу снова взглянул на Снейпа:

— Не знаю, в чем уж Дерренты перешли дорогу... гм... твоему бывшему работодателю...

— Альбус, прошу вас... — Снейпу надоела эта игра, и он изобразил податливость: господин директор должен устыдиться и прекратить. И это сработало, тот сразу пошел на попятный:

Дамблдор с виноватой улыбкой махнул кистью руки:

— Может, и не переходили вовсе, но, если я прав, у мисс Далассины-Деррент могут возникнуть проблемы на факультете, — голова уже начинала кружиться, и он ухватился за край стола, но все же продолжил из последних сил: — _**Присмотри за ней, не дай в обиду! И не дай замкнуться в себе, это важно**_ , — и он потянулся за пастилой. Последнюю фразу Дамблдор произнес за счет своих окклюментивных барьеров, они рассыпались в пыль, и директор торопливо добавил: — Всё, пожалуй. Об остальном завтра.

Снейпу способность Альбуса поглощать сладости в невообразимом количестве казалась трогательной. Интересно, какую слабость приобретет к старости он сам? Дамблдор попробовал подняться из кресла, чтобы проводить его к двери, но Снейп сделал успокаивающий жест: вежливость хороша между чужими, а директор еле держится на ногах после тяжелого дня. Но Альбус все не мог отключиться от проблем и окликнул его уже на выходе:

— А, еще, постой... Она не мисс Деррент, Север, она — мисс Далассина-Деррент. Далассина — родовое имя ее покойной матери. Между ними была особая близость, и девочка очень этим знаком связи дорожит, — значительно произнес Дамблдор.

— А откуда, Альбус, вы... — Снейп запнулся, директор и правда устал, а это неважно. Впрочем, Дамблдор, казалось, и не услышал вопроса:

— Все, беги, беги. Я и так тебя непростительно задержал. Завтра договорим.

## II 

Дамблдор налил себе чаю, носик чайника слегка дрогнул над чашкой, и на столе появилось некрасивое, расплывающееся пятно. Шести ложек сахара, наверное, хватит, обморок, похоже, не грозит. Можно позвать эльфа, на кухне должно остаться много десертов. Их всегда готовили с избытком, детям тоже нужна энергия. Когда ее не хватает, она вся уходит на шалости, для учебы ничего не остается.

Он откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. Звать эльфа не хотелось. Свет бил в глаза, но даже простейший Nox станет доступен только минут через пять. Впрочем, оно того стоило. Перед ужином получилось не совсем удачно, а сейчас вроде бы хорошо. Окутывать Искусство ярким покрывалом классической риторики придумал сам Дамблдор. Он никогда не слышал ничего похожего от своего _друга_. Нет, надо оценивать себя трезво: возможно, и слышал, только не замечал — как Север сегодня. Эта мысль заставила Альбуса потянуться за пробиркой, он подождал прилива сил, вытащил воспоминание и спрятал его про запас, поставив на этикетке знак Сатурна. Через год или немного позже он покажет эту беседу Северу и разберет ее по минутам: по фразам, паузам, интонациям, мельчайшим жестам и движениям мускулов лица. Необходимо защитить мальчика от таких, как сам Альбус. Но сейчас еще рано, Север должен ощутить действие Искусства на себе, без этого он не осознает необходимость учиться. Альбус не сможет научить его применять подобные приемы, но хотя бы распознавать и, главное, им не поддаваться.

Когда-то Альбусу казалось, что он стал бы хорошим деканом Слизерина, но потом он отдал себе отчет, что действует жестче, чем принято у них. На Слизерине, и вообще в чистокровных семьях, детей бросали в бурный поток, рассчитывая, что те выплывут из стремнины — на решительном напряжении всех своих сил. Он же бросал своих лучших учеников в огонь, зная заранее, что они сгорят. Сгорят — и, он надеялся, смогут возродиться, как это делает Фоукс. Север обещал стать лучшим из лучших.

Лучше Тома. Тот предпочел остаться кучкой пепла, не найдя в себе силы на новую жизнь. Альбус не испытывал сильного чувства вины: учение — это дуэт, в котором ведущая партия принадлежит ученику. Платой Альбуса за собственный педагогический провал — капитальный провал — стали горы отвратительных сладостей и всё, эпитомой чего они являлись. С Томом они теперь связаны до конца жизни — его собственной, Альбуса, или Лорда Волдеморта. Удачные ученики уходят своим путем, неудачные остаются гирями на ногах учителя. Но Том позволил понять ему множество важных вещей, и Альбус намеревался использовать свое понимание на благо Севера.

Он предполагал сделать из мальчика оружие посильнее Старшей палочки, на этой мысли Дамблдор неосознанно погладил свою верную подругу. Не для себя, о нет! Сам он обойдется Старшей. Для самого Севера и для магического мира. Альбус надеялся, что успеет увидеть, как Северу не понадобится ни Старшая, ни другой аналогичный костыль. А если и не успеет — не страшно, ученика с такими задатками достаточно лишь направить, лишь поддержать на первых порах. Дальше Север справится и сам. Но пока он, Альбус, жив, почему бы не использовать себя как инструмент?

Появление мисс Далассины в Хогвартсе открывало еще одну дверь. Ей надо искать учителя, может, его _друг_ согласится сам или найдет кого-то из своих. Не могут ведь Работающие махнуть рукой на последнюю Далассину. А там, где мисс Далассина, — там и Север: он — ее декан. Такой мальчик обязательно привлечет внимание, но надо его к этому подготовить. Пока, конечно, еще рано. Но Альбус начал действовать, и ему придется еще поработать, хотя многое зависит от них двоих — от мисс Далассины и Севера. Девочка казалась тонким местом, где весь замысел мог порваться, но к ней Альбус не подойдет ближе десяти шагов. И уж тем более — никакого Искусства! Будет грустно, если Север не вызовет у нее доверия.

Впрочем, никакой трагедии — просто эта дверь закроется. Откроем другие. В конце концов, Альбус может попробовать сам, усовершенствует собственную систему — так, чтобы получилось передать ее ученику, более слабому менталисту. Конечно, не хотелось бы тратить на это время, его и так мало, а самому Альбусу хватает его нынешних шатких конструкций. Поэтому стоит подождать, посмотреть, как пойдет у детей.

## III 

Разговор с директором оказался непродолжительным — по меркам Альбуса, но все-таки Снейп пришел в гостиную позже, чем хотел. Впрочем, краткость — одно из главных достоинств любого оратора, и можно максимально сократить свою речь. Он не стал привлекать внимание своих подопечных никакими жестами или покашливанием, просто вошел твердым и от этого звучным шагом, остановился посреди гостиной. Этого хватило, чтобы все замолкли.

— Господа студенты, рад приветствовать тех, кто вернулся, и особенно тех, кто с нами впервые. Я думаю, мисс Галлер и мистер Блэк уже ввели вас в курс дела: как устроена наша жизнь и каковы ваши обязанности перед факультетом. Не буду вдаваться в патетику, но напомню: положение наше сложное — как и в прошлом году. Даже еще сложнее ввиду той информации, которую мы все получили на пиру, — Снейп сделал паузу, чтобы все осознали, о чем он говорит.

— Поэтому: благоразумие, сплоченность и выдержка. Вот залог успеха и благополучия слизеринцев. Надеюсь, нет, даже уверен, что и в этом году Кубок школы будет нашим, при этом победы в квиддиче не станут главной причиной его получения. Не забывайте, что на Слизерине существуют свои способы стимулировать ваше усердие и прилежание.

Снейп не стал расписывать все подробности, в этом он полагался на старост. Даже Блэк не мог обойти этот вопрос в своей речи. Теперь стоило перейти к самому главному, и он немного замедлил темп:

— Старайтесь решать проблемы прежде, чем они станут заметны нашим _друзьям_ из других Домов, — он перевел взгляд на старших студентов и старост, делая маленькие паузы между словами, выдерживая ритм: — И при малейших сомнениях обращайтесь сразу ко мне. Так мы всегда найдем приемлемое решение.

Снейп кивнул, показывая, что официальное вступление окончено. Раймон Лестранж и Корнелия Энском обозначили легкий поклон. Все расслабились, кто-то сел, несколько студентов направились к декану. Он сам нашел нужную первокурсницу:

— Да, кстати. Мисс Далассина-Деррент. Мне рассказали немного о вашей семье... Приношу вам свои соболезнования, — он произнес это с приличествующей случаю сухостью, поскольку с Деррентами не был знаком, и сразу перешел к делу: — У вас имелась возможность пройти начальное магическое обучение?

— Благодарю, сэр. Боюсь, не в должном объеме, сэр, — мисс Далассина ответила честно и подчеркнуто вежливо. Не робость, но сдержанность и чувство приличия — девочка порадовала Снейпа.

— Ничего страшного, — Снейп слегка улыбнулся первокурснице и кивком привлек внимание Шарлотты: — Мисс Галлер, ваша первая задача — выявить пробелы в знаниях мисс Далассины-Деррент. И устранить их — как можно скорее.

Шарлотта, очевидно, устала, ее взгляд был направлен куда-то вдаль, но она сделала над собой усилие и посмотрела на декана:

— Да, господин декан.

— Мисс Далассина-Деррент, от вас я ожидаю особого усердия. Вы меня поняли? — не стоит обманывать девочку улыбкой, требования к ней будут — как ко всем.

— Я поняла вас, сэр.

Теперь предстояло расставить все по местам, точнее, сообщить, что завтра им предстоит этим заняться:

— Господа старосты, завтра после занятий, скажем, в шесть вечера, я хочу вас видеть у себя. Всех. Завтра — всех. Нам следует распределить между вами обязанности с учетом учебной нагрузки.

Снейп вгляделся в лицо Блэка, тот, кажется, уяснил что к чему. Оставалось выслушать тех, кто хотел что-то спросить или сообщить, и можно уходить, не стоит утомлять студентов своим обществом.

## IV 

Декан ушел, и студенты начали постепенно расходиться. Кто-то хлопнул по плечу Георга Нотта: «Повезло, целая комната для тебя одного!» Тот неопределенно пожал плечами в ответ.

Элвиса, почти не замечая окружающих, продолжала размышлять о том, как себя вести. Кто такая Анна Далассина, Элвиса, разумеется, представляла: после общения с Хлоей и ее отцом не вспомнить фамилию невозможно. Однако появление мисс Далассины в Хогвартсе стало для Элвисы сюрпризом, и она в душе поблагодарила отца за суровую дрессуру в плане знания семейного генеалогического древа, включая маггловские линии. По крайней мере одна зацепка есть. Но этого мало для принятия решения. Конечно, про Деррентов можно сразу забыть, но и Далассина — фамилия неоднозначная. С маггловской ветвью Далассинов Ибелины могли себя сравнивать без ущерба для самолюбия, но ее однокурсница принадлежала к магической ветви, а сама Элвиса о ней знала — в общих чертах. Видимо, из этого и придется исходить. Что ж, следовало ожидать чего-то подобного. Хотелось бы надеяться, что эта Далассина по крайней мере не окажется гением в области Зелий, еще и этого Элвиса не перенесет. А тут вдобавок и Хлоя, с которой тоже надо обращаться аккуратно: родители воспитали в Элвисе привычку никогда не демонстрировать свое превосходство тем, кто ниже ее, но Хлоя любила иногда поставить свою подругу на грань нарушения этого правила и посмотреть, как та вывернется.

Мисс Галлер проводила первокурсниц в их дортуар и пожелала им хорошо выспаться перед началом учебы.

Девочки остались одни, несколько секунд никто не решался сделать шаг вперед. Элвиса подумала: «Мой выход, а я так и не знаю, как выстроить мизансцену», — и она отметила про себя, что начала думать, как Хлоя, но в качестве суфлера ее внутренняя Хлоя все-таки не годилась. Ну что ж, тогда она попробует сама. И Элвиса спросила:

— Мисс Далассина-Деррент, какую кровать вы предпочтете?

Хлоя вспомнила, что она уже успела перейти с Далассиной на личные имена, а Элвиса — нет, и попробовала слегка изменить сценарий:

— Девочки, а что мы так официально? Давайте — по именам! Ну между собой.

— Если мисс Далассине-Деррент будет удобно?.. — осторожно спросила Элвиса и, слегка запнувшись, добавила: — Мисс Далассина, мы же с вами дальние родственники? По маггловской линии?

Анне показалось, что ее поставили на специальный стульчик, чтобы она прочитала стишок гостям (ей самой этого делать не приходилось, но старший брат успел вкусить кислых плодов традиционного воспитания). Стоять на стульчике ей не нравилось, так что она просто решила подтвердить очевидный факт — хорошо известный всем присутствующим, как ей показалось:

— Да, конечно. Ее кор...

Кажется, Анна не слышала раньше фамилии Дарнфордов, поэтому Элвиса воодушевленно воскликнула, не давая той закончить фразу:

— Конечно! Леди Мария вышла замуж за сэра Балиана. Вторым браком.

— Да, я это и хотела сказать. И я не против — по именам, — с облегчением ответила Анна.

Элвиса перевела дух: вроде Анна не в претензии за вопиющее нарушение приличий и, возможно, даже распознала его причину.

— Я так рада! А то вы обе — как на королевском приеме! — воскликнула Хлоя. Она оценила маневр Элвисы, но не удержалась и показала, что видит ту насквозь, и, чтобы сгладить это, сразу спросила:

— Кто первый в умывальную?

— Хлоя, я с радостью тебе уступлю, — сказала Элвиса. Ей только что пришлось приложить серьезное усилие, чтобы разница в их с Хлоей происхождении не оказалась бесстыдно обнажена. Хлоя это заметила, и Элвиса обрадовалась, что та не почувствовала себя задетой.

— Я тоже лучше пока осмотрюсь, — Анна с готовностью отдала инициативу Элвисе. Она не умела говорить так, как это делали девочки, а с Элвисой было как-то попроще.

Хлоя достала умывальные принадлежности и ушла. Элвиса склонилась над сундуком, достала одежду и положила ее на кровать аккуратными стопками. Потом немного порылась внутри и вынула небольшую подвеску.

— Анна, посмотрите, у меня есть амулет работы вашего... извини, твоего батюшки. Красивый, но скромный. Как тебе кажется, уместно его будет каждый день носить?

Анна постаралась удержать лицо. Она теперь окончательно уверилась, что девочки знали о Далассинах, об особых талантах женщин их рода. Анна понимала опасения своих сокурсниц, но ей стало немного обидно: что о них — о Далассинах — думают! Она сама вообще пока не умеет ничего — _такого_ , чтобы деррентовские амулеты при ней носить. Да и если бы она умела _такое,_ то — что, спрашивается? Она же не чудовище — прямо от рождения! Но тихий голос в голове, напоминавший о тете Алисии, шептал: «Нет, деточка, ты не чудовище, конечно, просто...» Анна приказала ему заткнуться, привычно прикрыла эмоции и ответила:

— По-моему, вполне. У меня похожий, — и после паузы добавила: — Я, наверное, буду.

Элвиса подумала, что Анна могла немного расстроиться — то ли от демонстрации недоверия к ней, то ли от напоминания, что она еще ребенок. На самом деле Элвиса ничего такого не подразумевала, и стоило сменить тему:

— А мой отец тоже иногда артефакты делает — на досуге. Так-то он зельевар, — Элвиса взяла стопку одежды и спросила:

— Я займу левое отделение?

Анна с улыбкой кивнула, и Элвиса решила, что стоит предупредить Анну заранее, до того как та останется с Хлоей наедине, а то опять выйдет неловко:

— А у Хлои отец — рунолог, но для себя — историей занимается. У него книга вышла о Саладине, — разместив в шкафу несколько мантий, она после недолгих колебаний продолжила: — Я не читала, но Хлоя считает — увлекательная. Впрочем, рассказывает он еще увлекательнее. Так Хлоя говорит, а она в этом разбирается, — Элвиса сочла, что Анне следует узнать от нее о талантах Хлои, а не выяснить это на практике. Тем более сама Элвиса слегка провинилась перед Анной.

Анна начала понимать манеру речи, присущую слизеринцам, и решила принять участие в этой постановке, но по-своему:

— Спасибо, Элвиса. Интересно. У моего отца хобби не было, он весь работой поглощен был. Мы больше с мамой общались.

— Ты ведь единственная дочь?

— Да. Был старший брат... Но он со всеми...

Элвиса слегка смутилась: надо же так неловко выбрать тему! Страшно даже представить, как это: сразу в одночасье потерять всю семью! Она ощутила ужас при одной мысли об этом, ведь Дерренты тоже придерживались нейтралитета. Нападение на Деррентов в свое время наделало много шума, и родителям не удалось скрыть его от Элвисы. А самым страшным всем казалось то, что Темная метка над домом Деррентов не висела. Может, потом стало известно? Элвиса спросила напрямик:

— Так и не узнали, кто?

— Нет, к сожалению. Никаких зацепок, как сказали в Аврорате, — Анна пожала плечами.

Элвиса посочувствовала Анне: когда та вырастет, ей предстоит найти виновника и расплатиться. Она ведь последняя в обоих родах. А это, должно быть, кто-то очень сильный.

Между тем вернулась из умывальной Хлоя, волосы ее покрывали капельки воды, лицо раскраснелось:

— Вот и я! Кто следующий?

— Я почти все разложила. Элвиса, ты не против? — спросила Анна. Ей уже потребовалась небольшая передышка.

— Не против. Мне еще все по полкам распределить нужно.

И Анна пошла в умывальную. Жаль только — задерживаться там не стоило, а так хотелось!

Хлоя рылась в своем сундуке, когда Элвиса сообщила:

— Хлоя, а мы тут о родителях наших беседовали, об их занятиях. Я рассказала про книгу твоего отца о Саладине. Анна сказала — интересно.

Ну вот, так всегда! Хлоя любила знать что-то о других, но чтобы те какое-то время не знали, что она это знает, именно так можно было узнать много всего интересного. А Элвиса все расставила по местам. Однако обижаться на нее Хлоя не умела. Во-первых, обижаться на Элвису — невозможно. Во-вторых, она и сама несколько раз почти проговорилась. «Хотя можно считать это намеками», — поправила себя Хлоя. В-третьих, книга-то о Саладине, так что это тоже только намек.

Анна вернулась в спальню, когда Элвиса закончила возиться с вещами и разложила постель.

— Теперь и я пойду, — Элвиса оставила девочек вдвоем.

Анна продолжила развешивать вещи, и ее мантии привлекли внимание Хлои. Надо же! Интересно, где их ей шьют? Явно не у мадам Малкин, да и не в других общеизвестных местах. А по виду не скажешь, что Анна — любительница нарядов. Впрочем, неважно. Хлоя немного поразмыслила, как подвести к самому главному, и продолжила в своем обычном стиле, который сама называла «Гриффиндором»:

— Анна, я смотрю, вы с Элвисой уже подружились? Я так рада! Вы ведь очень похожи. Обе такие сдержанные. Если бы не я со своим предложением, вы бы до сих пор реверансы друг другу делали. А так хоть родителей обсудили! — Хлоя переоделась на ночь и вытащила из-за ворота цепочку:

— Смотри, у меня есть деррентовский амулет! До чего они красивые! Но мама велела под одеждой носить, чтобы не выделяться. Я к нему так привыкла, что даже ночью не снимаю.

Ей стало интересно, что ответит Анна, но тут вернулась Элвиса и выразительно взглянула на украшение. Анна промолчала, но улыбнулась. Девочки готовились отойти ко сну, а Хлое было все мало:

— Можно уже ложиться! А давайте еще поболтаем перед сном? Мы с Элвисой встречались уже не раз — на детских праздниках, например. А тебя, Анна, почему не приводили? Брата твоего я, кажется, помню.

Анне захотелось забраться под кровать. Сколько уже можно! Ладно, если Хлоя изображает из себя непосредственную малышку, она тоже так попробует, только в другом стиле:

— Мы... после того... мы с мисс Деррент вели очень уединенный образ жизни. На нее все это произвело очень сильное впечатление.

— А раньше? — не отставала Хлоя.

— Отец работой был увлечен. И мы с мамой постоянно занимались. Может, мама предчувствовала что-то и старалась проводить со мной все время.

— Хлоя, ты нас заболтаешь! Неугомонная! — Элвиса попыталась остановить подругу. Черты ее лица приняли выражение, напоминающее одновременно о декане и о профессоре МакГонагалл.

— Ну еще чуть-чуть. Анна, у вас с мамой такая фамилия красивая! А откуда она, откуда ваш род пошел? — Хлое стало любопытно, кто из них сильнее.

— Родовую крепость построили в Армении, высоко в горах, — Анна ответила заученной фразой, ее подсказала тетя, когда они с ней обсуждали, как рассказывать о семье. Официальная информация, можно сказать. И пусть Хлоя не рассчитывает на большее, тем более она и так все знает.

— А где это?

«Хлою, очевидно, понесло, — подумала Элвиса. — Как они с Анной могут допустить, что мисс Дарнфорд не знает, где расположена Армения? И Хлоя не может этого не понимать».

— Сейчас? В Советском Союзе, — ответила Анна.

— Ой! Значит, у вас доступа туда нет? Там ведь магов уничтожали!

— Да крепость это не очень затронуло. Туда еще добраться надо. А вокруг никто не живет, — голос Анны стал тихим и усталым.

Элвиса взяла бразды правления в свои руки, Анна пока еще не умеет управляться с Хлоей. Научится, конечно, но сейчас это ее, Элвисы, задача:

— Всё, Хлоя. Я уже спать хочу, нам завтра учиться.

## V 

Профессор МакГонагалл ненадолго зашла к детям, чтобы дать важнейшие установки перед началом года. Это выражение она почерпнула в маггловской газете, и оно ей понравилось. Затем она со спокойной душой отправилась к себе, все-таки в этом году первое сентября ее изрядно вымотало.

Между тем студенты не собирались расходиться по спальням. Кто-то собрался своей узкой компанией, но большинство уселись у камина, где вниманием безраздельно завладел Сэм. Речь шла, конечно, о войне. Эта тема до сих пор всех волновала, а Сэм был сыном знаменитого аврора, Саймона Фортмаунта, и знал множество малоизвестных подробностей. Но сейчас он рассказывал о самом важном, ведь его слушали новички-магглорожденные.

Тем временем час отбоя уже давно наступил. Салли отвлеклась от разговора с подругой и подошла к камину:

— Первачков по спальням пора разгонять, Сэм!

— Да ну, Салли. У них ни в одном глазу! Слушают, затаив дыхание! — ответил ей рапсод Гриффиндора (так его однажды назвала профессор Бабблинг).

— А им ночью Пожиратели не приснятся? — Салли шутила, но лишь отчасти: иногда рассказы Сэма приобретали избыточную красочность и живость.

— Эй, мелюзга, вам ночью Пожиратели не приснятся? А то мисс староста вас по кроватям хочет распихать.

Ну, конечно, после такого никто уходить не захочет! И, действительно, со всех сторон послышалось:

— Ну, Салли, Сэм, еще немного! Нечестно — на середине!

— Хоть эту историю!

— Так интересно!

— Ну слушайте дальше. И тогда храбрый Питер сказал ему: «Ты, вонючий предатель! Я всегда знал, что ты не из наших. Всё твоя проклятая кровь! Все вы, Блэки — предатели и кровопийцы. Вас родители круциатусами воспитывают!» А Блэк ему: «Чистая кровь да пребудет вовек!» И бросил в него самое темное заклинание! От храброго Питера остался один палец, так и узнали, что он погиб. А вместе с ним погибли две сотни магглов!

— Ой, а магглы-то почему? — спросила какая-то первокурсница.

— Так это же в маггловском Лондоне происходило. И тогда туда аппарировали наши авроры. Целый отряд...

— Это полицейские у магов такие, Мэри, — Билл иногда шепотом пояснял Мэри «магические» слова, которые, как он считал, она могла раньше не слышать. Мэри знала, кто такие авроры, но ей понравился этот серьезный и, что уж тут, красивый мальчик. Ей показалось, что с ним есть шанс подружиться.

— ...И авроры сразу схватили Блэка и повели в Азкабан.

— Это тюрьма, очень страшная, — тихо сказал Билл.

— А Блэк всю дорогу кричал: «Это я их убил! Это я их убил!» Тьфу, нашел, чем гордиться! Магглов поубивал. Гад, одним словом. Все они такие!

— Чистокровные? — спросила Диана.

— Да нет. Чистокровные разные бывают, — ответил Сэм. Фортмаунты были очень древним родом: — Например, Артур, наш староста, чистокровный. А между прочим, аврором будет.

— И я, и я аврором буду! А я тоже чистокровная! — рыжеволосая первокурсница аж подпрыгнула в кресле.

— Ну, Ленни, ты даешь! Еще на первый урок не сходила, а туда же — аврором! — засмеялась девочка с третьего курса, до этого смотревшая на Сэма с обожанием.

— И буду, буду! У меня все всегда получается, чего я хочу!

— Это точно. Нашу Ленни в колыбели фея зельем удачи напоила. Это все знают.

— Ой, а к вам и правда феи на крестины приходят? В натуре? Не врете? А они какие? — Диана начала привыкать, что попала в сказку, но такое уж слишком! Феи! А желания они, интересно, выполняют?

Ответ ее разочаровал:

— Да нет, Диана, это так говорится. Просто Ленни всегда своего добивается, — пояснил ей сидевший рядом с Мэри однокурсник, такой же рыжий, как Ленни. Билл, кажется.

— И Билл — тоже чистокровный, — тихо заметил Джон Аберкромби, вроде бы не к месту.

— Уизли-то?

— Помолчал бы!

Этих реплик Мэри не поняла, но спрашивать у Билла не стала, углядев, как дернулась его щека.

— Билл, ты тоже аврором хочешь стать? — к камину подошел староста шестого курса Артур Боунс.

— Да нет, мне бы что поинтереснее, — Билл трезво — и это значило высоко — оценивал свой потенциал. Ему и в голову не приходило, что с его способностями можно пойти в Аврорат.

— А куда интереснее?! Авроры! Погоня! Всем предъявить палочки! Кто тут Пожиратель? — Сэм наглядно изобразил из себя аврора, а сидевший рядом его однокурсник — испуганного преступника.

— Да ну тебя, Сэм! — Биллу показалось, что Сэм превращает все в фарс. А точки над «i» надо расставить, хотя бы для Мэри: — В общем, Мэри, дело не в чистокровности, а в том, что Поттеров предал именно Блэк.

— Да, — согласился Сэм, — Блэки — самый-самый темный магический род, их с самого раннего детства Темной магии учат. И каким бы Блэк ни был хорошим, каких бы хороших друзей ни завел, рано или поздно кровь свое возьмет. И потянет в сторону Зла!

— А наш Блэк — такой же? — задумчиво спросила одна из пятикурсниц.

— Какой наш, Дженнифер? Нет у нас никаких Блэков! — возмутился Сэм.

— Ну не наш, а наоборот. Староста слизней.

— Да наверняка, вот увидите. Рано или поздно кровь в нем взыграет, и он что-нибудь совсем темное сотворит. Хорошо бы уже не в школе! — с полной уверенностью в своих словах ответил Сэм.

— Сэм, а что, разве в школе можно все-таки Темную магию творить? Здесь ведь только Светлой учат, — Мэри отметила противоречие с тем, что Сэм сказал во время пира. Тот ответил:

— Нельзя, конечно. Но когда это Блэки считались с тем, что нельзя, а что можно. Да никогда!

## VI 

В этом сентябре заседание «Клуба юных пьянчужек» любой свидетель назвал бы не извинительной слабостью, а жизненной необходимостью. Кто бы их осмелился упрекнуть? Им всем просто потребовалось расслабиться после пира, особенно Вирсавии. Сколько всего на нее навалилось! И Аврора потянулась к бутылке.

— Что, Аврора, еще по глоточку? — спросила Вирсавия.

— Давай! Не так уж много и выпили. Киса завтра не учует. Можем себе позволить перед началом!

— Где ты херес такой берешь, душа моя? — Септима приносила обычно французское вино, которое любила сама, но сегодня херес оказался уместен.

— Да там же, где и все, дорогая, там же, где и все, — напевно протянула Аврора.

— И что она за него хочет? — Септима поняла, что речь идет о Трелони.

— Да по мелочам, — махнула рукой Синистра.

— Надо бы и мне им разжиться, — заметила Бабблинг, херес и правда немного помог.

— Что, Вирсавия, спецкурсы без хереса не пишутся? — Аврора постаралась переключить внимание подруги на школьные дела.

— Ох, не говори! На старости лет такое счастье привалило! — Вирсавия была на несколько лет старше обеих.

— Ты наша старушка! Не отчаивайся! — Аврора погладила ее по плечу.

— А тебе бы такое? — разгорячилась Бабблинг под влиянием хереса. — На Равенкло — мистер Ляо, а тут еще внезапно на Слизерине — эта девица. Глаза бы мои не глядели на них! Почти десять лет ничего, кроме футарка. И тут — полный комплект. И директор еще сразу после ужина меня отловил и за свое: мы должны, ты должна. Драккловы долги! Уволюсь к драккловой матери! Пусть их Роланда футарку учит.

— Да ладно, не в этом же году, — Септима попыталась ее успокоить, — они ведь всего лишь первокурсники. Времени много!

— Так он со следующего хочет, а не с третьего, как всегда! А я — пока программы напишу... Пока сама все вспомню. И в один год, в один год! Я же крышей поеду от этого сочетания.

— Бедная ты наша! — посочувствовала ей Септима. — Ну что, по последнему? И побредем потихоньку в наши холодные постельки?

— И некому их согреть! Один херес остается, — Синистра демонстративно всхлипнула.

«Аврора все о своем», — подумала Вектор. Впрочем, они часто шутили на эту тему в своей компании. Хогвартс — закрытая школа, а они трое еще довольно молоды, но не замужем. Зато хоть — полукровки и поэтому могут многое себе позволить. Вопрос — с кем и где?

— Надо дежурство им назначить, чтобы грели. Которые помоложе, — внесла она рациональное предложение.

— Ой, не пугай так! Я уж лучше в холодной костями погремлю, — отозвалась Вирсавия.

Авроре показалась, что Вирсавия немного отошла после сюрприза на пиру, и она решила закрепить успех. Рассказывая о летних событиях, Бабблинг упомянула, что ее боггарт сменил форму. А как известно, лучшее оружие против страхов — смех. Нового профессора ЗОТИ следовало сделать объектом иронии:

— А что? Какой у нас новый профессор чудесный. Аврор! Как зыркнет, так сразу к его ногам готова упасть — хладным трупиком. Им всем, что ли, аваду в глаза встраивают? Чем тебе плох? Герой!

— Нет уж, я лучше со Снейпом.

Аврора успокоилась: ее подруга начала шутить.

— Да ты что! В Азкабан захотела — за совращение малолетних? — она подала свою реплику, и женщины дружно рассмеялись.

Все трое, несмотря на относительную молодость, успели поучить _младшего коллегу_ на его старших курсах. Он изменился за прошедшее с выпуска время и довольно сильно, но привлекательнее не стал. В прошлом году они сделали его объектом шуток между собой — только между _членами клуба_ , конечно, поскольку шутки позволяли себе на грани фола. И все же удержаться от легких насмешек над ним они не могли — отчасти потому, что _профессор Снейп_ на самом деле являлся тем, кого стоило небезосновательно опасаться, помимо директора, разумеется, и нового преподавателя ЗОТИ. Аврора однажды видела левое предплечье Снейпа — не полностью, но мелькнувшего на секунду участка под разрезом на рукаве оказалось достаточно.

Как-то раз очередная стычка между студентами привела к серьезной травме у одного из слизеринцев (Аврора происходила из нейтральной семьи, но училась на Слизерине и принимала их злоключения близко к сердцу). Герард Уилкис упал с большой высоты, и, вероятно, ему помогли упасть «друзья» с другого факультета. Профессора, как водится, запоздали. Аврора появилась одной из первых, Снейп — еще раньше. Он наклонился над своим студентом, пытаясь определить, можно ли его сразу отправить к Поппи, а тут этот гриффиндорский маньяк Фортмаунт-младший бросил в него легкое Секо. Фортмаунт, конечно, отговорился тем, что он, мол, промахнулся: нога Герарда якобы выглядела очень странно, штанину требовалось разрезать. Но интуиция подсказывала Авроре, что поганец попал, куда целился. В общем, это была Метка. Аврора тогда подумала, что Снейп очень молод, а на _акции_ , говорят, молодежь отправляли в обязательном порядке. Хотя как раз о Снейпе ходили разные слухи, может, именно от него участия в акциях и не требовали, но так даже страшнее. Оставалось только смеяться над _мальчишкой_ , что они с успехом и делали последние пару минут, пока Септима не вернула их в разум:

— Ну вы даете, девушки! О наших прекрасных кавалерах на ночь говорить! Мелюзина нас сохрани, еще приснятся ночью — либо тот, либо другой. А зелье-то от кошмаров кончилось.

— Ну всё — последнюю рюмочку и без зелья обойдемся.

## VII 

Филиус Флитвик устало вздохнул, такого бурного первого сентября в гостиной Равенкло он не помнил. Сейчас уже большинство студентов разбрелись по спальням, какие-то полуночники еще читали. Затишье после взрыва — оставалось только надеяться, что не перед бурей. Флитвик приложил все усилия, чтобы успокоить своих _младших коллег:_ все не так уж и плохо, вряд ли директор позволит Ролсэвану развернуться у них всерьез, по крайней мере, факультативы не позволит затронуть сам Флитвик.

Он рассчитывал в этом на поддержку всех остальных профессоров, особенно Снейпа. В конце концов Север в Хогвартсе находился на особом положении. Если ему ничего не смог сделать Фортмаунт, то и у Ролсэвана не имелось реальных шансов. Вирсавию тот мог напугать, но не Севера. Снейп был пуганый, да не испугавшийся.

К Филиусу наконец подошел тот самый первокурсник. Во время общей дискуссии, граничившей со скандалом, ребенок сидел в углу и занимался чем-то своим, не обращая внимания на кипение страстей. Хорошая способность — отключаться от внешнего мира, впрочем, на Равенкло ей многие обладали. Но Флитвик успел заметить, что на пиру мальчик то ли испугался чересчур горячего приема, то ли не сообразил, как себя вести. Зато сейчас он не постеснялся сам заговорить с деканом.

— Господин декан.

— Да, мистер Ляо, — Флитвик тепло улыбнулся, хотя ответной улыбки не увидел и вместо вопроса получил констатацию факта.

— Мне сказали, что изучение рун начинается в Хогвартсе с третьего года.

— Конечно. У нас считается, что раньше ученики не обладают должной способностью сосредоточиться.

— Я изучал наши руны уже много лет. Я могу сосредоточиться. Семья послала меня в Хогвартс для изучения ваших рун.

Флитвик подождал продолжения, но не дождался. Речь мистера Ляо звучала непривычно, хотя источник этого впечатления Филиус определить не мог. Может, дело в том, что Дэй — иностранец? Но его мать — британка, и Флитвика заверили, что английский для мальчика — второй родной. И правда, акцент не чувствовался, грамматически все верно, но чего-то не хватало. Отвечать не хотелось, как будто читаешь указ Министерства, а не разговариваешь с живым человеком. Флитвик откашлялся и попробовал установить контакт:

— Мистер Ляо, послушайте-ка. Я имел беседу с вашим... дядей, как я понимаю?

Переговоры с Флитвиком вел один-единственный человек из семьи, положение и роль которого пришлось выяснять окольными путями.

— Я не знаю.

Флитвик задумался: похоже, мальчику ничего не объяснили перед отъездом. Может, решили, что это должно стать прерогативой самого Флитвика как декана? Конечно, это — предмет для долгой беседы, но сейчас можно хотя бы начать:

— Ну не так уж и важно. Важнее другое. Мы подробно обсуждали программу вашего обучения, не беспокойтесь! Наши руны от вас не убегут. У вас они начнутся со второго курса, кстати. Но понимаете, все немного сложнее. Мы все рассчитываем, что вы сможете ознакомиться в Хогвартсе с началами европейской магии в целом.

— Мне неинтересна магия в целом. Мне руны интересны.

— Мистер Ляо, конечно, всем хочется заниматься интересным. Я с вами полностью солидарен, хотя профессорам так говорить не принято. Но давайте посмотрим с другой стороны. Ваши руны, то есть иероглифы, как дисциплина гораздо шире, чем то, что называется рунами у нас. Поверьте, вам будет интересен и мой предмет. То, что вы делаете с помощью начертаний, мы делаем чарами — и они в каком-то смысле тоже руны. А трансфигурация! Мы обходимся без письменных преобразований, задействуем силу воображения и опять же чары.

— У меня нет воображения.

Флитвик поднял брови и сделал успокаивающий жест:

— Так не бывает. Все способности можно развить. И к тому же без воображения вы не смогли бы использовать и ваши методы. А вы, как мне рассказали, в этом добились изрядных успехов. На самом деле воображение у разных людей работает по-разному. В общем, не торопитесь, мистер Ляо. У вас есть семь лет, а у нас — много занятного.

Мальчик промолчал, но Флитвик, как ни всматривался в его лицо, не уловил на нем ни скепсиса, ни согласия. Говорил ли Филиус в пустоту? Или нет? Он рискнул продолжить:

— Кроме того, ваша семья хочет, чтобы вы присмотрелись к своим однокурсникам. Нам пора налаживать более прочные контакты между старыми семьями. Об этом мы вели разговор с вашим дядей.

— Не может быть.

— Вы мне не верите, мистер Ляо? — Флитвик поразился формулировке, он, что, так и не смог постичь суть китайского этикета? Хотя... Мальчик говорит иначе, чем мистер Ляо-старший, вообще, разговаривает странно. Возможно, так проявляются его _особенности_. Надо обсудить с Альбусом, а пока просто принимать как данность.

— Верю. Вы неправильно его поняли. Он не мог этого иметь в виду.

— Почему же, мистер Ляо?

— Тогда послали бы не меня. Я такого не умею, это все у нас знают.

Ну к подобному Флитвик успел привыкнуть за годы деканства. На Равенкло учились умные и самолюбивые дети, но высокая самооценка нередко заставляет усомниться к себе. У Филиуса имелось несколько стандартных заготовок на такой случай, и одну из них он немедленно применил:

— Напротив, мистер Ляо! Вы лучший кандидат, ваша семья понимала, что делает. Вы очень талантливы, ваше превосходство очевидно, и другие будут искать вашей дружбы. А ваш острый интеллект и способность не отдаваться эмоциям помогут не стать жертвой манипуляций.

— Вы говорите странные вещи. Я так о себе не думал.

— Вот видите! Уже польза! — Флитвик остался весьма доволен собой.

— Благодарю! — и мистер Ляо вернулся к столу, на котором лежал развернутый бумажный свиток и письменные принадлежности.


	5. Chapter 5

#  Глава 4. Прикладная социология

## I

В этом году первый вечер в хаффлпаффской гостиной прошел не так, как обычно, а скомканно и без долгих посиделок за чаем, в которых всегда принимала участие декан — после приветственного наставления, в котором доброжелательные шутки и мягкие назидания всему факультету сочетались со словами, обращенными к конкретным ученикам. Старосты и старшекурсники всегда старались ободрить новичков, выбирая для себя на этот вечер особого подопечного и стараясь включить его в общий разговор, но не настаивая на детальном рассказе о себе. А после чаепития как-то само собой получалось, что всех новеньких удавалось поселить с теми их однокурсниками, которые им подходили по складу души и ума, при этом окончательное решение оставалось за самими детьми, никто никому ничего не навязывал. Дортуаров на Хаффлпаффе имелось больше, чем на других факультетах: единство только крепнет, если у людей есть возможность отдохнуть друг от друга.

Но в этот раз профессор Спраут произнесла какую-то невразумительную и пустую речь, коротко переговорила со старостами, сама распределила первокурсников по спальням и ушла. И между студентами общение не заладилось, все доели десерты, вяло обменялись впечатлениями от каникул и замерли: старшие ученики почему-то молчали, а, как правило, именно они направляли беседу, впрочем, делая это почти незаметно. Все притихли и подумали, что, наверное, пора спать, но обычно первого сентября так рано не расходились, поэтому никто и не мог подняться на ноги, чтобы отправиться в свой дортуар.

Для Хаффлпаффа первое сентября завершалось совершенно непривычно, но первокурсники не знали об этом и сочли, что так бывает всегда. Герман Найтон тоже почти не удивился, общая неловкость ему показалась естественной: он не раз имел сходный опыт еще до школы. Он старался держаться поближе к старосте — мисс Абраванель, но та вдруг ушла в свои мысли, а заговорить с кем-то еще он не решался. Герман раньше почти не общался с другими детьми, точнее с английскими детьми, и не очень хорошо представлял, какие они. Мама не любила гостей, а Роберт, старший брат, занимался артефакторикой и много времени проводил на континенте. Наверное, там лучше платили. На родине Герман не видел в лавках артефактов с клеймом брата, но денег в семье хватало, хотя отец не оставил наследства. Ну кроме поместья, конечно, и дома в Годриковой лощине, где никто не жил. Роберт нередко брал младшего брата с собой, и вот тогда Герману удавалось поиграть с местными ребятами. По-французски и по-немецки он говорил свободно, мама постаралась, но крепкой дружбы не получалось. У Найтонов не имелось постоянного дома ни во Франции, ни в Германии, и они с братом селились каждый раз на новом месте. К тому же так выходило, что его друзья всегда были младше — особенно в последние годы. У ровесников успели сложиться свои компании, в которые за пару месяцев сложно войти.

К некоторой неловкости при первом знакомстве он привык и к тому же сознавал, что ему будет сложно сойтись с однокурсниками, поскольку сам он слегка отличался от своих ровесников-мальчишек. Роберт часто говорил Герману, что тот ведет себя, как девчонка. Герман на это всерьез не обижался, ведь мама считала, что Роберт не прав: мужчины тоже имеют право расстраиваться, чувствовать обиду или горевать и проявлять это внешне. От этого они лучше понимают себя и других. В общем, у мамы и Роберта не совпадали взгляды на воспитание Германа, и они часто спорили, когда считали, что тот не слышит. Он не подслушивал, но все равно слышал — иногда. Один из последних споров Германа огорошил — даже не сам спор, а последние слова. Мама закричала на Роберта: «Ты, что, хочешь, чтобы он кончил, как ваш отец?!» Роберт пробурчал что-то неразборчивое про то, как кто-то связался с мерзким полукровкой, сам того не подозревая, и это уж точно не его вина. А потом громко: «Отец был гением, а ты его не понимала!»

Реплики прозвучали загадочно, но еще более непонятным Герману показалось другое. Мама любила отца и часто о нем вспоминала: о том, какой отец был умный, как ухаживал за мамой перед свадьбой, как ждал рождения Германа, до которого не дожил (Герман знал, что мама пыталась родить еще детей между Робертом и Германом, но у нее не получалось). Роберт, напротив, не рассказывал брату об отце, на вопросы отвечал что-то вроде: «Ты еще маленький, Маннс, подрастешь — обсудим». Лицо его в такие моменты становилось чужим, неприятным, поэтому Герману казалось, что Роберт не хотел говорить об отце и, значит, его не любил. А тут получалось все наоборот. Или не наоборот, но по-другому.

Перед Хогвартсом Роберт специально вернулся домой из Франции, чтобы провести конец лета с Германом и дать ему наставления — как Глава семьи. В один из дней он рассказал Герману про факультеты, а потом заговорил о другом: не стоит сразу близко сходиться с кем-то из однокурсников, сначала надо присмотреться ко всем и обязательно написать ему, Роберту, о том, с кем именно Герман будет вместе учиться, кто понравился, а кто нет. Роберт немедленно ответит и непременно даст совет. Выбирать друзей надо очень осторожно: только что закончилась война, и неправильные знакомства могут повредить их семье. Герман почувствовал себя почти взрослым и твердо решил поступить так, как велел старший брат. Вообще-то, он уже сегодня мог ему написать, потому что в жизни Германа появилась мисс Абраванель. Она походила на маму и наверняка понравится Роберту. Но, наверное, стоит подождать, пока он не узнает своих однокурсников поближе. Если получится, конечно: что-то сразу пошло не так, а что именно — он не понимал. И он даже обрадовался, когда старшие старосты встали, сказали всем расходиться по спальням и повели новичков в их комнаты. «В конце концов, в более тесной компании легче знакомиться», — подумал Герман.

## II

Помона Спраут вышла из гостиной факультета, где наскоро (такого не случалось уже много лет) провела традиционную сентябрьскую встречу со своими студентами. Ей достало энергии только вкратце напомнить, что они — Хаффлпафф, где должно сохраняться единство и бережное отношение друг к другу, и что-то еще на ту же тему — что именно, она сразу же позабыла. Она проследила, чтобы в одной комнате с Германом Найтоном не оказалось полукровок, и сочла свой долг исполненным. Он не был исполнен, конечно, но на большее ей не хватило душевных сил. Она вернулась в свои покои, налила себе полный стакан огневиски и попыталась не вспоминать.

Не вспоминать не получалось, и тот ужас перед собой и перед будущим, который она испытала почти двенадцать лет назад, напомнил о себе и почти вернулся. Двенадцать лет назад она прочитала свежую книгу Германа Найтона — известного философа и литератора. Тогда ее прочитали все, хотя тему автор избрал совершенно новую для себя, до того он занимался традициями магического общества, а также изучением маггловской культуры. По слухам, Найтон был весьма близок к Лорду Волдеморту, многообещающему молодому (слегка за сорок) политику, который в последние годы склонялся к смене своего modus operandi в пользу более решительных действий. Одни называли Найтона главным идеологом этой партии чистокровных, другие скептически хмыкали в ответ на подобные заявления.

Герман Найтон всегда писал весьма убедительно и очень логично, его работами зачитывались. И этот труд был таким же: Помона помнила, что тогда не могла найти ни серьезных фактических неувязок, ни прорех в стройном течении авторской мысли. Наверное, они все же имелись, но проверить теперь невозможно, весь тираж уничтожили: сотрудники Отдела магического правопорядка тщательно собрали распроданные книги у читателей и нераспроданные — в магазинах. Могли остаться единичные экземпляры в библиотеках старых родов, но Помона не рискнула бы просить, слишком живо вспоминалось, как она читала — и соглашалась с Найтоном, который убедительно доказывал, что она — Помона Спраут — является неполноценной, намного хуже грязнокровок, и представляет угрозу для всего магического общества — намного большую, чем грязнокровки, и в этом есть и ее вина (ее родителей на самом деле, но какая разница — для магов!). Найтон даже не делал заключения о том, что полукровок следует уничтожить, его не интересовала практическая политика, но этот вывод напрашивался сам собой.

Книга была довольно пространная, со множеством статистических выкладок из маггловской истории, с обширной библиографией, с обилием конкретных фактов из жизни магов, с подробным изложением научных концепций магглов и без риторических отступлений, написанная строгим, как бы выхолощенным языком, — от этой ее сухости Помоне тогда становилось только страшнее. За одиннадцать с лишним лет ее страх успел притупиться, но не растаял, только спрятался где-то в глубинах души, временами вылезая оттуда наружу. И сейчас перед ее глазами вставало прошлое, воскресали забытые чувства, а ярче всего — ее душевное состояние до ареста Найтона и суда над ним. Она тогда предчувствовала, что жизнь ее должна измениться, изменится непоправимо, если даже не оборвется, но эти изменения закономерны и, она не могла не признать, в известной мере заслужены.

Но жизнь ее не изменилась — ни на йоту. Магическое общество приняло решение единогласно. Книгу Найтона уничтожили, концепцию объявили _яко не бывшей_. И в день приговора сразу после его вынесения — а с его исполнением не стали тянуть — Помону затопило чувством радости и свободы, ощущением собственной чистоты и безгрешности. Но чуть позже, слегка опомнившись, она утратила полную уверенность в том, что судьбу философа определили высшие силы — суд над Найтоном вершили не они. И сегодня перед ней стоял Герман Найтон-младший, а она вопрошала себя, не станет ли он — этот рыхлый и слегка неуклюжий мальчик — орудием высших сил, воздаянием за все чувства, испытанные ею — и, конечно, не ею одной — в день приговора над старшим Найтоном.

## III

Помона Спраут думала по большей части о себе и немного о своем новом подопечном, содержание злополучной книги осталось в ее памяти в основном как идея: «полукровки — садовая тля или корневая гниль!». Слова эти принадлежали не Найтону, конечно, но так она перевела для себя его основную мысль. 

Между тем многие прочитали сей труд внимательно и вдумчиво, в том числе и совсем молодые волшебники. Один из чистокровных старшекурсников успел составить конспект перед тем, как его отец сдал аврорам купленный экземпляр. Кстати, судьба этого молодого человека довольно примечательна. На него возлагались большие надежды, он заметно превосходил своих близких по магической силе и обещал укрепить положение семьи (его успели просватать за юную Слагхорн, дальнюю родственницу слизеринского декана). Однако он погиб через несколько лет после выпуска — во время войны, хотя и не в ходе боевых действий, а на дружеской дуэли по глупому стечению обстоятельств. Его противник не желал и даже не предполагал подобного исхода, когда ударил фамильным заклинанием, которое и применять-то сначала не собирался. Заклинание почему-то привело к обострению протекавшей в скрытой форме болезни, и медики в Святом Мунго не смогли вылечить пострадавшего.

Звали юношу Эдвард Дарнфорд, он намеревался стать публицистом, но отдавал себе отчет, что для «Ежедневного пророка» его статьи не годятся. Эдварда интересовала политика, но не практическое участие в ней и не агитация за одну из сторон, а анализ общественных устоев и явлений. Он предпринял первые шаги к учреждению нового _серьезного_ журнала, для которого рассчитывал и сам писать, и привлечь других авторов — благо, средства семьи позволяли подобные авантюры. Кроме того, еще в Хогвартсе Эдвард замыслил книгу «Прозрения и ошибки Германа Найтона», хотя и осознавал, что публиковать ее придется за рубежом: в Британии имя философа находилось под негласным запретом. Во введении он планировал изложить идеи Найтона максимально честно, пусть и сжато, и его конспект представлял собой набросок вступительного раздела.

После смерти Эдварда его бумаги разбирал старший брат, черновик он сохранил и даже иногда давал его почитать тем, кто выказал интерес и заслуживал доверия. Кто-то все же снял копию, и текст постепенно разошелся по рукам. Дарнфордов преследовать никто не стал: у Министерства появились куда более серьезные проблемы в лице известно-кого и его соратников. Власти удовольствовались тем, что о книге Найтона не упоминали публично, охота за многочисленными копиями конспекта лишь привлекла бы внимание к опасной теме, а интерес к ней постепенно сходил на нет. Однако все, кто желали, могли, приложив небольшие усилия, ознакомиться с концепцией философа — хотя бы и в конспективном изложении.

Найтоновские тезисы Эдвард сопроводил собственными комментариями на полях — иногда понятными, иногда загадочными. Они выделены курсивом.

## IV

##  _Из бумаг Эдварда Дарнфорда (1953-1976)_

Концепция Найтона имеет две составные части: культурно-политическую и магическую, обе раскрывают и доказывают общий тезис о полукровках в контексте прошлого и будущего магического мира ( _подчеркнуть неравноценность двух частей!_ ). Найтон разбирается в истории и науке магглов, а также в их философских взглядах и на этом основании предсказывает войну ( _дать ссылки на предыдущие его работы. Проверить факты по маггловской прессе!_ ). Война между магами и магглами разразится не позже середины следующего века, если современные тенденции сохранятся. Шансов в ней выжить у магов будет немного из-за их малочисленности, но войну можно оттянуть или даже предотвратить. Инструмент выживания — единство магического мира, не единомыслие, а скорее единая лояльность всех магов. Магглы за последний век очень хорошо научились играть на противоречиях интересов, и возможности такой игры им не следует предоставлять. _(Найтон мыслит в парадигме противостояния. Посмотреть тезисы выступлений Дамблдора в Визенгамоте за последние десять лет)_.

Если рассматривать три основных страты магического мира, то основную опасность для такого единства представляют не чистокровные, которые и есть основа магического мира, и не грязнокровки — полукровки.

Почему не грязнокровки? В политическом плане они не слишком опасны. Они с радостью и успешно адаптируются среди магов, что легко объяснить: магический мир — прекрасен, он лучше мира магглов с его вечными войнами, имущественным разделением, превышающим существующее у магов во много десятков раз, страшными эпидемиями и прочим. ( _NB! Найтон ссылается на документы маггловских международных организаций, картина ужасная. Но самих магглов это тревожит, к тому же факты приводятся из жизни отсталых регионов. Заслуживает серьезного изучения! Так ли все плохо в Британии или во Франции? Разобраться в этой их статистике, у Найтона мало о том, откуда она берется._ ) Мир магии похож на сказку, а грязнокровки попадают в него в детстве. Они рано вырваны из домашней среды и помещены в другую, которая становится им куда более родной. В своем старом мире они не могут успешно адаптироваться из-за отсутствия маггловского образования, а в магическом делают это легко, поскольку учатся в элитарной школе вместе с теми, кто в дальнейшем будет обществом управлять. Связи со старым миром разрушены, а в новом, наоборот, установлены — и при этом на высочайшем уровне. ( _У нас нет обобщенных сведений о судьбе магглорожденных выпускников! У магглов есть их статистика, а возможно ли у нас такое?_ ) Грязнокровки довольно скоро теряют эмоциональную связь с родными, поскольку дети очень сильно отличаются от родителей по образу жизни и большую часть времени проводят вне семьи. За их лояльность магии можно с известной степенью уверенности поручиться. К тому же их мало, при необходимости их можно держать под плотным, но ненавязчивым контролем. ( _Не переоценивает ли Найтон наши возможности?_ )

С полукровками все обстоит намного хуже. Они хорошо адаптированы или могут легко адаптироваться в обоих мирах. Второе — маггловское — образование чаще получают именно полукровки. ( _Откуда он это взял? Нужна, нужна нам эта самая статистика! Но как ее собирать?_ ) Объяснение Найтона: появление грязнокровок равновероятно во всех слоях населения, а полукровные браки обычно заключаются с образованными магглами, которые настаивают на том, чтобы передать детям и свою культуру.

Полукровки могут выбирать, а предсказать их выбор сложно, и есть серьезный шанс, что при росте напряженности между мирами он будет сделан не в пользу магии — по многим причинам. _(Найтон не приводит никаких исторических данных. Естественный вопрос: что делали полукровки непосредственно перед принятием Статута? Понятно, впрочем, что будущий конфликт с магглами приобретет иные формы, чем в_ _XVII веке.)_ Высокую вероятность того, что полукровки выступят на стороне магглов, Найтон обосновывает только социально-психологическими соображениями. Такого рода выбор во многом определяется связями — социальными и эмоциональными — выбирающего индивида. Некоторые сведения имеются лишь о связях магической линии, породившей полукровку. Однако сам факт брака между магом и магглом свидетельствует о том, что у этой магической семьи есть какие-то проблемы с положением внутри общества. С чего бы им выбирать в супруги маггла? Если нужна свежая кровь, есть и другие варианты. Скорее всего, контакты с обществом у магической линии ослаблены, она в известном смысле лишена корней или отказалась от них. Кроме того, смешанный брак свидетельствует также о готовности идти против традиций, и данное свойство характера родители могут воспитать и у детей. А общество магов во многом держится на традициях, они весьма важны для сохранения баланса. ( _Но ведь традиции меняются! Может, это заслуга полукровок? А заслуга ли?_ ) О маггловской линии, как правило, ничего неизвестно, поэтому предсказать влияние ее связей невозможно.

Эмоциональные связи с родителями у полукровок сохраняются лучше, поскольку полукровка обладает определенной общностью и с матерью, и с отцом. Они не противопоставлены ребенку, а сами связаны между собой своим супружеством. В отличие от грязнокровок, у полукровок нет внутреннего противоречия в семье. В общем, можно сказать, что полукровки в социально-психологическом плане вырастают более устойчивыми, самостоятельными, более сильными индивидуальностями, ориентированными больше на семью, чем на общество в целом, и это делает их непредсказуемыми. ( _Я согласен, но я чистокровный, и это важно! Очень магический взгляд! А ведь полукровки — отчасти магглы. Применим ли он к ним? Но как выйти за его пределы?_ ) Более того, возникает подозрение, что они будут скорее эгоцентричны, чем просоциальны. Им легче отказаться от своего места в магическом сообществе ради достижения личных целей, а на этом, как показывает история, магглы научились искусно играть. ( _Насчет эгоцентризма — как верно! Все мои наблюдения подтверждают. Но противоречит ли эгоцентризм просоциальности? И к тому же сложно представить, что кто-то может отказаться от нашего мира: он ведь и правда лучше!_ )

Важен и вопрос о секретности магического мира. ( _Да, важен! Но ведь когда-то Статута не было. Разобраться в истории конфликта_ _XVII в. В учебниках — слишком поверхностно! Явно ведь дело не только в «охоте на ведьм»!_ ) Грязнокровки редко занимаются чем-то действительно опасным, они редко специализируются на артефакторике, ритуалах, теории магии, менталистике, не говоря уж о Темной магии в целом, поскольку в школе этих знаний не получить, их передают в семье. У них нет доступа к родовой или семейной библиотеке и устной традиции, которые формировались в течение веков. С полукровками все иначе, магическая ветвь может дать ребенку специальное образование и открыть ему семейные тайны. Так нередко и происходит, в результате среди волшебников, полностью посвятивших себя магическим исследованиям, преобладают полукровки. Найтон подтверждает этот тезис данными о статусе крови участников Больших британских конгрессов. Полукровок труднее удержать под контролем: возможности у них шире, да и больше их, чем грязнокровок. ( _А вот откуда он взял, что больше? По Хогвартсу не скажешь. Но насколько показателен состав учащихся Хогвартса? Не все ведь учатся в нем. И опять упираемся в необходимость статистики. Да мы ведь не знаем даже, сколько магов в Британии вообще.)_

Итак, полукровки и их семьи для магического мира опасны в политическом плане. Но есть и другой. Найтон, ссылаясь на маггловские исследования, утверждает, что наследование магии идет через кровь, точнее, имеет физиологическую основу. При зачатии новой личности смешивается генетическая информация, можно называть ее по традиции кровью, отца и матери. Магглы доказали, что все базовые черты личности определяются этой самой генетической информацией — значит, и магическая сила тоже. ( _Индукция не всегда работает!_ _Съездить в Эдинбургский университет. Вспомнить, кто рассказал._ ) Культура, воспитание лишь модифицируют исходные данные ( _Проверить! Не упрощает ли Найтон? Но как? Я ничего в этой маггловской генетике не понимаю._ ) У полукровок магическая кровь разбавляется не магической. Но магия — это маги, как известно. Число их, по оценкам Найтона, довольно стабильно, а кровь разжижается. Снижение концентрации магии в таком случае означает уменьшение ее общего количества в абсолютных показателях. ( _Дважды два четыре, как известно. А всегда ли четыре? Что мы, маги, знаем о магии? Да ничего по сути дела! Леди Вальбурга? Нет, Эдинбург!!!_ ) Смешанные браки уменьшают объем магии, доступной волшебникам, если этот процесс рассматривать в историческом масштабе. Действительно, даже Блэки более не могут воспроизвести некоторые достижения собственных предков, требующие чистой магической силы, а Блэки не брали в супруги ни полукровок, ни грязнокровок, но брали тех чистокровных, которые когда-то смешивали с магглами свою кровь. Частности — наличие сильных полукровок — не опровергают общую тенденцию, а только она и важна. Даже если войну предотвратить удастся, то рано или поздно смешанные браки магию уничтожат. ( _Опять сильный вывод на основе индукции._ )

Две версии появления магглорожденных — по Найтону.

Первый вариант — в магической парадигме: непосредственное преобразование крови ребенка высшей силой, чьи мотивы мы знать не можем. Мы имеем дело с наичистейшей кровью, не имеющей отношения к магглам, но и не несущей никаких родовых проблем. ( _Почему такая теория никогда не всплывала? Среди чистокровных — понятно, хотя тоже странно — решилась бы куча проблем. Хотя, пожалуй, слишком резко, не любим мы решительных шагов. Но почему Дамблдор такого не говорил? Спросить у отца — может, в частных беседах?_ )

Второй — отчасти в маггловской: возможно, они по обеим линиям получили генетическую информацию о магии от сквибов, совсем слабые грязнокровки — по одной. И в какой-то момент причины, приведшие к появлению этих сквибов, потеряли актуальность: были выплачены давние долги, искуплена вина и т.п. И высшие силы, которым угодны подобные акты, могут в награду усиливать магию у этих детей. ( _А можно ли так — совмещать магический и маггловский подход?_ )

Правда, это предполагает полное переосмысление проблемы сквибов, приходится допустить наличие у них латентной магии, задавленной каким-то проклятьем или виной. Но вопрос о сквибах давно подлежит пересмотру, нельзя игнорировать трагедию российских магов, в которой сквибы сыграли важнейшую роль. ( _Да уж! Найтон не боится говорить о запретном, о чем в обществе не принято даже упоминать. А со сквибами разбираться надо. Изучал ли кто-то их? В Мунго? Может, Дамблдор? Зачем ему Филч? Говорят, Филч пытается колдовать. Поговорить с ним? И опять — Эдинбург!)_

В любом случае повлиять на появление магглорожденных никто не может, тут следует отдаться на волю высших сил и по мере возможностей контролировать данную небольшую страту. Но появление полукровок — продукт целенаправленных действий конкретных магов. А как уже установлено ( _на основе индукции!_ ), их появление размывает магию и представляет политическую угрозу. Значит, на этой наследственной линии появляется вина перед магами в целом, которая еще более ослабляет данную семью, и, следовательно, социум как таковой. Между тем магический мир — чудесное творение, поддерживаемое и созданное действиями волшебников, но не по их замыслам. «Во многом оно превосходит возможности нашего понимания, — пишет Найтон, — но часто и трогательно-беззащитно перед безответственным поведением составляющих его индивидов».

Приложение о феноменально сильных полукровках. ( _Самая важная часть! Почему она не получила резонанса?_ ) Найтон, будучи весьма честным мыслителем, не может обойти вопрос, откуда они берутся. Он выдвигает три гипотезы.

1) Такие полукровки — бастарды сильнейших магических родов, но они все равно слабее тех чистокровных, которые получились бы при прочих равных. ( _Глупость! Дамблдор — почти полукровка. Даже если предположить, что он — бастард Блэков, все равно он сильнее любого из них._ )

2) Брак с магглом высшие силы могли расценить как плату за какую-то вину перед ними. Снятие вины дает всплеск магической силы, как принято считать. Но речь идет о частных, индивидуальных отношениях конкретного рода с высшими силами, а вину всего магического мира перед ними невозможно снять. Значит, нельзя поручиться за их благожелательность по отношению к нам всем: высшие силы всегда справедливы — и только. Сильные полукровки могут быть полезны конкретному роду, но стать инструментом воздаяния магам в целом. ( _Логично. Но скучно! Хотя, наверное, так и есть на самом деле._ )

3) Они — результат редкого, но закономерного проявления особенностей магического мира. ( _Найтон использует примеры из французской и немецкой истории, добавить британских или даже заменить на них_ ). Часть старых родов культивировала у себя асоциальные, даже антисоциальные черты характера. А магия — это маги, маги в целом, магический социум, связи между родами и индивидами. Но здесь важны два аспекта: не только специфика связей, но и само по себе их наличие играет свою роль в том, чтобы магическая сила перешла из потенции в энергию, осуществилась. И поэтому не имеет критического значения — магические это связи или маггловские. ( _Белла Блэк за такое убьет, но она — плохой теоретик_. _А кто у Блэков сейчас есть из серьезных?_ )

Магическая сила в асоциальных родах может сохраняться, но удерживаться под спудом их фамильных свойств. Когда один из членов подобной семьи вырывается на свободу из замкнутого семейного мирка, пусть даже через брак с магглом, установление новых связей выпускает его магическую силу наружу, и она бьет ключом. Возможно, не у него самого, но у его потомков. Например, маг, пусть и очень слабый из-за склонности семьи к изоляции, вступает в брак с магглом, и это приводит к рождению сильного волшебника. ( _Красивая версия! Но конкретных примеров маловато. И не все великие полукровки укладываются в схему. Вот тот же Фридрих_ _II. А действительно ли он полукровка? Не разобраться через столько веков. Надо кого-то поближе взять. Расспросить отца о семье Дамблдора, порыться в архивах. И кто у нас еще феноменальный полукровка? Из здравствующих ныне? Что там с происхождением_ ██████)

Такие полукровки представляют особую опасность, их наследственную асоциальность на самом деле никто не отменял, и влияние их на общество может оказаться совершенно непредсказуемым. ( _Да, полукровки — очень важно. Найтон многое очень верно ухватил, это и есть его прозрение. Подчеркнуть! Но что-то он не додумал. Возможно, полукровки не угроза магическому миру, а его движущая сила? А есть ли разница? Второе прозрение — война с магглами. Поговорить с отцом — не может быть, чтобы Дамблдор эту тему с ним не затрагивал. А что думают о войне в Организации? Кто из наших собирается в нее вступить? Еще интересно, ведь Найтон вроде в нее входил, а голосовали-то в Визенгамоте единогласно. Почему его не спасли…_

На этом ходившая по рукам копия конспекта обрывалась, хотя у многих создавалось впечатление, что в ней не хватает финальных страниц — возможно, с размышлениями самого Эдварда. Однако его брат — Томас Дарнфорд (отец уже известной читателю Хлои) — отмалчивался или переводил разговор на другое, когда ему задавали прямой вопрос.

## V

Вернемся теперь в современность — в осень 1982 года, когда имя Найтона неожиданно снова всплыло, и это вызвало осложнения на самом беспроблемном хогвартском факультете. Ближе к полуночи в гостиной Хаффлпаффа остались только двое из старост, им предстоял серьезный разговор, и оба это понимали. Они ухитрились чуть не поссориться из-за новичка, а на Хаффлпаффе ссориться не любили. Оба читали Найтона (их семьи книгу сохранили), однако с конспектом Дарнфорда так и не ознакомились: предпочли первоисточник пересказу.

Майкл Лафкин был типичным хаффлпаффцем из чистокровных — его род древностью не уступал Малфоям, но превосходил их во владении политическим искусством. Из Лафкинов вышло много крупных политиков, включая первую женщину министра Магии, но дело даже не в этом. У них имелось чутье, позволявшее им не вступать ни в какие фракции, а вести свою линию, лавируя в бурных водах политики — и не только последних лет. Никто при этом не назвал бы их приспособленцами: скажем, их отношение к грязнокровкам, не говоря уж о полукровках, всегда отличалось особой толерантностью, а не стало таким под влиянием обстоятельств. Вместе с тем слова «грязнокровка» они не боялись, хотя, конечно, в глаза магглорожденным его не бросали, чтобы не обидеть.

Однако Лафкины не были нейтральной семьей. Так, в последней войне они заняли сторону Дамблдора, но не относили себя к его партии и уж тем более не вступили в его _организацию_ — и это важно. Они вообще не любили организации — ни ту, ни другую. Ни третью, ни тридесятую — на памяти их семьи таких возникало и распадалось множество. Участие в них противоречило этике Лафкинов, поскольку на вершине их ценностной пирамиды стояла магия.

А «магия — это маги» — общеизвестное изречение, которое от частого употребления затерлось и подвергалось постоянным перетолкованиям. Лафкины понимали его в самом простом и древнем смысле, который, однако, являлся и самым глубоким — по их мнению. Без магов на земле не останется магии (Изначальная магия — не в счет, потому что она все равно недоступна). И даже если останется, то потеряет смысл, потому что «магия — это маги» означает «магия — для магов». Ergo, магов дóлжно сохранить любой ценой.

Но здесь имелся нюанс, он же — проблема. Маги — малочисленны, и, судя по всему, на протяжении «большого времени» их количество даже слегка сокращалось. Маггловское население, напротив, росло очень быстро, и на самом деле так обстояло дело почти всегда. По мнению предков, с которым Лафкины соглашались, залогом выживания маленького и весьма неординарного анклава, сохранения им своеобразия и свободы во враждебном или недружественном окружении являлась стабильность такого анклава. Не замкнутость, но и не полная открытость. Не отсутствие внутреннего движения, но и не бурная подковерная борьба. Не равенство между всеми членами общества, но и не строгая иерархия с единым главой. Баланс. И еще одно — связи. Маленькая группа людей может легко распасться на одиночек, а допустить такого нельзя по понятным причинам: магия — это маги совокупно, магическое общество целиком.

Войны в таком обществе бывают полезны, это Лафкины признавали. Во-первых, маги подвержены обычным человеческим страстям (хотя, конечно, не столь разнообразным, как магглы, — специфика более развитой души и устойчивой культурной традиции). От влияния вражды никуда не уйти, и она иногда выражается в открытой форме. Последнее, впрочем, лучше, чем кипение запаянного котла. Во-вторых, что важнее, любое общество должно развиваться, а взгляды на предпочтительные пути развития могут не совпадать, хотя их адепты и желают магическому миру только блага. Прорицания после Первой гражданской стали ненадежной наукой, да и раньше, как подозревали Лафкины, точностью не отличались, поскольку любое общество — многофакторная система, учесть действие всех факторов невозможно. Прежде чем просчитаешь возможное будущее, оно наступит и станет прошлым. И, к сожалению, иногда взвешенный выбор между двумя программами сделать не получалось. В подобных случаях оставалось отдать решение в руки высших сил, и тогда, как правило, начиналась война. Такие войны, в отличие от тех, когда маги просто позволяли себе немного выпустить пар из котла, назывались Гражданскими и на протяжении всей истории магического мира случались не так уж и часто. Победу в них определяли высшие силы, но, потеряв с ними устойчивый контакт после Первой, маги не могли заранее предсказать их вердикт. Только и оставалось, что искать их знаки или просто полагаться на их волю и исполнять свой долг. Только что окончившаяся война была, несомненно, Гражданской, а ее конец — прекрасной иллюстрацией этого положения вещей: вплоть до самого последнего момента всем казалось, что сторона Темного Лорда находится в полушаге от окончательной победы.

Лафкины, как выяснилось год назад в ночь на первое ноября, приняли правильную сторону в войне. Но одно дело — сторона в войне, а другое — организации. Организации имели свойство сохраняться после завершения войны и привносить вражду в мирную жизнь. А главный инструмент сохранения маленького анклава — баланс и связи. Можно сказать — единство, но не такое, при котором все одинаковы и делают одно и то же. Единство — сеть разнонаправленных векторов, которые в какой-то степени уравновешивают друг друга, но в сумме дают не ноль, а некоторое положительное число, однако не слишком большое. В такой ситуации все влияют на всех, и резких изменений не следует допускать, как и появления слишком сильных факторов. Это понимали все, не только Лафкины.

Герман Найтон-старший написал книгу, ставшую слишком сильным фактором: сказался талант ее автора и его способность убеждать, но в его труде переосмыслялась вся общественная система магов. До тех пор всё казалось просто. Сердцевина общества — чистокровные, древние роды, не злоупотреблявшие связями с маггловским миром. Но с этим миром сохранялся некоторый контакт, благодаря магглорожденным и полукровкам. Однако первые уже в силу своей малочисленности играли незначительную роль, а вторые действительно служили связующим звеном, в том числе инструментом слежки за магглами (возможность войны и необходимость своего рода агентуры среди магглов никто не отрицал). Еще иногда рождались сквибы, о которых существовало вполне определенное мнение, позволявшее их игнорировать как неполноценных, но не опасных особей. Система обладала одновременно устойчивостью и потенциалом к развитию — должному развитию, не слишком стремительному, но исключавшему застой. Все было хорошо.

И тут появился Найтон. Любой разумный маг не мог не счесть его фактором, который надлежало устранить — ради будущего, ради прошлого, ради настоящего. В настоящем книга Найтона дестабилизировала значительную часть общества — полукровок. Никто не брался предсказать, что они могли предпринять, почувствовав реальную опасность для себя. Найтон поставил под сомнение прошлое, смысл которого оказался совсем иным — пусть и в частных, но важных моментах. Книга угрожала и будущему, которое теряло определенность, поскольку признание правоты философа требовало _известных мер_ , а они не отвечали общему характеру магов, их ценностям, образу жизни. Взгляды Найтона не подобали магу, так что само его существование казалось чем-то недолжным. И общество вынесло единогласный вердикт.

События того времени Майкл застал совсем еще ребенком, но к шестому курсу историю собственного мира он выучил и книгу Найтона прочитал. Убедительной она ему не показалась, в политике Майкл Лафкин даже в своем возрасте разбирался намного лучше любого философа. Но книгу он счел, несомненно, опасной, катастрофически опасной, поскольку большая часть магического мира состояла отнюдь не из Лафкинов.

Фамилия Майкла определяла его характер наиболее точно и кратко. Пусть совсем юный, он воплощал добродетели и таланты Лафкинов вполне достойно. Совместно с друзьями и однокашниками он вел свой факультет, а стало быть, и Хогвартс в целом, вперед по жизни уверенной рукой — так же, как и старшие его рода вели вперед магическое общество совместно с другими политиками. Вперед не к победам (оставим победы Гриффиндору и Слизерину), не к достижениям (это — удел Равенкло), а к равновесию и стабильности. И Майкл увидел в младшем Найтоне угрозу балансу, слишком сильный фактор — независимо от личных свойств мальчика. Его надлежало ослабить, ввести в рамки. Давление на ребенка Майкл воспринимал как неприятную необходимость, но возможное влияние младшего Найтона на других следовало исключить, а у Лафкина оставалось на это только два года.

## VI

Натали, как уже было сказано, кипела от ярости, ее вывели из себя идиотские предубеждения Лафкина против малыша, реакция окружающих на ее собственные действия — разумные и человеколюбивые (мы на Хаффлпаффе, а не на Гриффиндоре — вы, несчастные порождения Ехидны!), но более всего — страх, смешанный с виной, который она прочитала на лицах всех остальных хогвартских полукровок. Впрочем, если отринуть эмоции (а Натали умела это делать мгновенно и, более того, сохранять рассудительность, отдаваясь своим аффектам, силе которых мог позавидовать любой Блэк), она могла понять и Спраут, и других профессоров, и своих полукровных однокашников. _Типичные полукровки_ , они в глубине души стеснялись своего происхождения, хотя этого никогда и не признавали. Сама Натали была нетипичной.

Абраванели не уступали в древности происхождения Лафкиным, даже превосходили их. Те пришли на острова с Вильгельмом Завоевателем, их корни терялись где-то в скандинавских туманах, Абраванели же были евреями из старинного сефардского рода, восходящего к эпохе Первого Храма. Они сохранили отчасти веру предков — с поправкой на магию и историю, конечно. Как и у многих других старых семей, в Средние века их родовое древо дало маггловскую ветвь, не менее славную, чем магический ствол. И этим родством Абраванели гордились, хотя бурные события прошедших веков разделили их с маггловской родней. В Шотландию магическая ветвь переселилась еще до Изгнания с Пиренеев, не утратив своего наследия и богатства. Однако Натали хорошо знала, что такое быть изгоем, — теоретически, со слов своих многочисленных родственников. В магической Британии национальность не играла никакой роли, но среди европейских магглов — да. А члены их семьи женились на магглах и выходили замуж за магглов. Ну или за полукровок и магглорожденных иногда. Сефардов, ашкеназов, гоев — все это не имело значения, главное — разнообразие. Британские чистокровные, по мнению Абраванелей, для брака не годились: слишком велика вероятность рождения слабых здоровьем детей.

Бабушка Натали — baba Sonya — однажды заинтересовалась причинами появления магии у человека, когда выяснилось, что ее младший брат — магглорожденный волшебник, единственный в семье. Софья выучилась на биолога, и поначалу в своих изысканиях оставалась в рамках генетики, науки уже вполне строгой по тем временам. Затем она пыталась объяснить наследование магии эпигенетикой — в её первоначальной, мистико-романтической, формулировке, поскольку Уоддингтон — новый профессор, занявший кафедру генетики животных, — поразил ее своими построениями до глубины души. Но к тому времени Софья успела, несколько неожиданно для себя самой, выйти замуж за молодого Абраванеля, познакомившись с ним через брата, которого тот опекал по долгу старосты. Она освоилась в магическом мире, а чуть позже вошла в исследовательский кружок, куда маги допустили несколько магглов, знавших о волшебстве. В Эдинбурге тогда творилось много всего интересного — и не только в университете.

Теории Уоддингтона подготовили Софью Абраванель к восприятию магического образа мыслей, к тому же она происходила из ашкеназов, а им всегда приходилось думать быстро и нетривиально, и вот однажды ее озарило. Магия не наследуется через кровь. Или по-маггловски: магия не наследуется через гены. Физиология — только субстрат. Он определяет остроту зрения, точность движений, отчасти силу эмоций, возможно, черты характера, пределы развития интеллекта и прочее. Сама же магия — это высшая часть души, она тоже связана с кровью, но не материально. Разбавить свою кровь маггловской не означает — ослабить магию. Душа даже самого слабого мага пересилит душу маггла, и ребенок получит магию, а кроме нее, новые, здоровые (если правильно выбирать супругов) гены — прочный фундамент для реализации своих магических талантов, которые, стоит еще раз повторить, определялись нематериальным аспектом души.

Это открытие перечеркнуло все возможности для научной карьеры в привычном смысле, но Софье не пришлось об этом жалеть: деньги и древние знания Абраванелей позволили продолжать работу еще эффективнее. Конечно, публикации в маггловских журналах стали невозможны, а в магические не принимали статьи от магглы, но ей просто хотелось во всем разобраться. Ее удивляло, например, почему полукровки, как правило, маги. Сама она родила нескольких детей, и только — волшебников. Она, как ей показалось, разобралась в причинах и поделилась своими выводами с семьей. Старик Абраванель, глава рода, терпеливо выслушал ее, хотя редко общался с мужьями и женами своих потомков. В глазах его Софья заметила искреннее восхищение, но какое-то странное, снисходительное. Это ее резануло, и она попросила комментариев. Оказывается, она лишь подтвердила с маггловской точки зрения то, что Абраванели знали уже давно.

Тогда-то впервые Софья и услышала выражение «деградация души у магглов», раньше при ней такого не произносили — даже в эдинбургском кружке, состоявшем в основном из чистокровных, не говоря уж о семье. «Вы, Софья, бриллиант среди магглов, — сказал ей старший Абраванель, — но все равно маггла, и душа у вас маггловская. Хотя прозрения ваши велики, от современной маггловской точки зрения вам не отделаться, вы обречены оставаться в плену материального». И тут Софья осознала, что магглы, родством с которыми семья ее мужа гордилась, жили слишком давно, с тех пор все успело измениться. «Деградация магглов» для Абраванелей представляла собой не гипотезу, а трезвое описание сложившегося положения вещей. Софья даже не оскорбилась, просто спросила: почему же браки с магглами Абраванели горячо одобряют? «Человек — не только душа, но и тело, — мягко ответил старик, — обе его стороны важны, хотя и не в равной мере».

Она никогда так и не поняла, почему поверила ему сразу и даже не уточнила, что он имел в виду, но этот разговор стал концом ее научных занятий. Софья бросила эдинбургский кружок, потом оттуда ушел и ее муж, да и все их сообщество развалилось. Довольно сильно на всех подействовало и то, что одну из волшебниц родители за принадлежность к кружку изгнали из рода. Впрочем, отсутствие практических результатов их деятельности повлияло не меньше. Софья переключилась на воспитание детей, а затем — внуков, благо, старшие члены семьи вполне одобряли ее рассказы о магглах, их науке, ее собственных исследованиях и героических, хотя и бесплодных устремлениях эдинбургского кружка.

Поэтому Натали смотрела с усмешкой что на Блэков с их «tojours pur», что на книги Найтона-старшего. Все эти маги походили на магглов в своем понимании магии! И магглов обычных, примитивных, куда глупее бабы Сони!

Найтона-старшего или Блэков она немного жалела, ведь те всего лишь не понимали одну-единственную, но важную вещь, при этом Блэки оставались знающими и одаренными магами, а Найтон — интересным мыслителем. Они могли считать Натали Абраванель выродком и весь их род осквернителями магической крови, но сама она знала, что это не так. По магической силе она не уступала Изабель Лестранж, но обладала куда более крепким здоровьем, устойчивой психикой и высоким интеллектом — наследием маггловских супругов Абраванелей, которых старейшины роды выбирали с пониманием дела. Натали сильно чувствовала (а это важно для магов), но ее чувства не могли взять над ней верх: искренние, идущие от самого сердца, они при этом служили ей инструментом. Таким же орудием выступал для нее разум, она никогда не полагалась на него до конца. Истину Натали любила и к ней стремилась, но только в той мере, в какой истина позволяла любить людей — не людей в целом, а каждого конкретного человека, с которым сводила ее жизнь.

Так повелевал Натали ее Б-г, всемогущий и карающий, мудрый и в этой неизреченной мудрости — человеколюбивый. Его любовь к людям нередко принимала жестокие формы, он учил своих детей, не оглядываясь на их слабость. Представления британских, европейских волшебников о богах казались ей мелкими: боги оставили магов их судьбе, а высшие силы с ними играли, магам оставалось ловить их знаки и поклоняться каким-то идеям или даже идолам — наподобие баланса, общества и прочих неважных мелочей. Идол баланса не стоил для Натали слезинки Найтона-младшего и несчастной судьбы его отца — и не только вследствие добросердечности юной Абраванель. Натали нисколько не сомневалась, что если даже вдруг кто-то из Найтонов разрушит этот несчастный баланс и сокрушит тем самым магический мир, то, оставшись последним из магов в каменистой, блеклой, бесплодной пустыне, он станет тем самым зерном, из которого всемогущий и всеблагой Г-дь вырастит свой новый народ, куда Натали, разумеется, включала всех магов планеты, не только евреев. Но вряд ли достоин такого мир, где ради сохранения равновесия и стабильности унижают ребенка. Она надеялась, что этот главный урок она хоть частично усвоила и сможет его донести до других. К тому же Герман оказался милым мальчиком, хотя и вел себя немного по-детски — по меркам чистокровных семей.

## VII

Затруднение требовалось разрешить, и, как сочла Натали, быстрее всего это получится через кризис, поэтому она сразу взяла быка за рога:

— Майкл, придержи своих... коней. А то ведь пришибу в следующий раз.

— Да? Именно ты и пришибешь? С твоей-то семьей? — Майкл слегка наклонил голову и вопросительно взглянул на однокурсницу: она же — полукровка из полукровок! На самом деле никто не знал, как Абраванелям удавалось сохранить свою магию при их... брачных пристрастиях. Но Натали обладала изрядной силой, как и все ее предки. Тем не менее именно о таких, как она, писал свои гадости Найтон.

— Да. Именно я. Имею право, — Натали произнесла эти слова, как будто поставила камни в ограду. — И, кстати, возможность, — с ехидной улыбкой добавила она и довела высказывание до логического предела: — Я не леди Лестранж, но тоже умею — при необходимости.

— Сравнила себя... с этой, — Беллатрикс, по мнению Лафкина, стала позором семьи Блэк, даже большим, чем _предатель_.

— Я нарочно, — покривила душой Натали из сочувствия к чистокровным предрассудкам Лафкина. Она восхищалась Беллатрикс — в меру, конечно, ведь та, как и прочие Блэки, наверняка не понимала самую суть магии, хотя думала, что понимает. Но ее характер и магические таланты заслуживали уважения, по мнению юной Абраванель. Ладно, Лафкина она слегка расшевелила, теперь можно перейти к существу дела:

— Майкл, все это — совсем старая история, она закончилась одиннадцать с лишним лет назад, — Натали поражало, как это окружающие помнили о Найтоне после стольких лет. Хотя, конечно, да... Один из редчайших случаев Поцелуя за все эти годы. Даже члены Ближнего круга Волдеморта получили всего лишь Азкабан. И единственный, наверное, за много веков Поцелуй — только за философскую книгу.

— Надо же. А я был уверен, меньше года назад.

В ответ Натали только и могла что вздохнуть. Ведь вроде бы умный человек — Лафкин. Как можно не видеть, что война была — не об этом, не о чистоте крови, и книга Найтона тут ни при чем.

— Я имею в виду только историю его отца. А это ребенок, Майкл! — произнесла она тем тоном, каким учил говорить ее дед в подобных случаях. — И он с ней никак не связан.

Из разговора с Германом Натали уяснила, что тот совершенно не в курсе теорий Найтона-старшего. Видимо, в их семье не принято обсуждать подобные вещи с ребенком.

— Да? Никакого?

— Майкл, мальчик родился после... смерти отца.

— И что с того? Он — Найтон.

— Именно! А Найтоны всегда учились на Хаффлпаффе. Вы все как будто забыли, что Герман Найтон-старший не единственный представитель семьи!

— Зато самый яркий, — саркастически отозвался Майкл.

— Ну если тебе это проще, забудь его фамилию, пусть он будет для нас — просто Герман, — она настроилась и произнесла с настоящим, истинным упреком: — Ты не мог не заметить его реакцию. Он чуть не плакал!

— Вообще-то, я ничего не сказал — такого. Чтобы так реагировать, — Майкл немного смутился, он вроде бы чувствовал себя правым, но Натали повернула все иначе. И в самом деле: что он сразу накинулся на новичка? Почему расценил его как угрозу факультетскому равновесию?

— Майкл, он и правда — ребенок, — силы Натали было не занимать и вкладывать силу в простые слова ее научили, — ты посмотри на него. Отсюда и реакции.

Герман, и правда, показался Натали немного странным — слишком чувствительным, хотя и умным, последнее она успела понять. Возможно, мягкость характера представлялась его матери хорошей защитой от экстремального мышления, или как это еще можно назвать.

— Так пора бы взрослеть. Ему не семь лет! — Лафкин осознал, почему у него младший Найтон вызывал инстинктивное недоверие: тот вел себя не как чистокровный.

— У нас здесь не Слизерин. Мы должны помочь повзрослеть. А если он будет изгоем, этого никогда не случится. Майкл, мы — Хаффлпафф, наша сила — в единстве. А на тебя все младшие смотрят, они станут тебе подражать. И что получится?

— Не знаю.

«В словах Натали есть свой резон. В конце концов на Хаффлпафф нередко приходили такие малыши, но, как правило, из полукровок или бастардов», — подумал Лафкин.

Натали продолжила проводить свою линию:

— Нехорошо получится. И декан тебе то же самое скажет. Хотя у нас с ней происхождение сходное. А ты как раз — чистокровный до мозга костей, — добила его Натали.

— Я подумаю над твоими словами, — Майкл предпочел ответить формально. Признавать правоту Натали не хотелось, но и отрицать не следовало. «Возможно, стоит отнестись к Найтону, как к бастарду. Да он во многом и похож на них, если отвлечься от содержания этой истории. Да, наши чистокровные подходы не надо к нему применять. К тому же из мягкосердечного ребенка не получится новый идеолог для Темного Лорда», — и Майкл почти что принял решение, но отложил его на завтра. Или послезавтра.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Четвертая глава – другая по сравнению с предыдущими. Читаться будет – не факт, что легко. Напоминаю, что мне и интересны не только люди, но и социум. Поэтому название "Прикладная социология" не просто так. Глава именно про это, все персонажи в ней – второго плана, хотя они и будут временами вылезать и дальше.
> 
> Также надо сказать, что в моем тексте, как и во многих других, ни один персонаж не обладает полнотой истины. Склеивать картинку мира придется из разных перспектив.
> 
> Отсылка в ней единственная -- слегка измененная цитата. Раскрывать источник не буду – во избежание. Тем, кто ее узнает или нагуглит: параллель не точная, конечно. Автор этой фразы не прототип Найтона. У меня все аналогии с нашим миром лишь частичные.


	6. Chapter 6

#  Глава 5. Благороднейшие и древнейшие

## I

В гостиной Слизерина воцарилась тишина, почти все светильники погасли. Студенты разошлись по дортуарам, у камина остались двое — старосты мальчиков седьмого и шестого курсов. Раймон Лестранж и Канопус Блэк во многом походили друг на друга: благородное происхождение, незаурядный ум, яркая внешность, сильный характер — оба могли бы стать героями старинного романа. И, признаться, иногда они себя таковыми и представляли – вполне обоснованно, на наш взгляд. Но на фоне этого сходства лишь явственнее проступал контраст между ними.

Канопус Блэк, старший сын в одной из боковых ветвей рода Блэков, высокий и гибкий юноша, немедленно привлекал к себе внимание горячностью, порывистостью и устремленностью — вдаль или ввысь. Даже сейчас, сидящим в кресле, он производил впечатление, что в любую секунду готов с него сорваться и взлететь. Длинные темные волосы обрамляли лицо с тонкими, но отчетливо обрисованными чертами. Большие глаза, классический римский нос и правильно очерченные брови делали Кана безусловно красивым, когда наблюдателю удавалось застать его в минуту спокойствия, что, однако, мало у кого получалось. Душа Кана постоянно находилась в движении — эмоции сменяли друг друга, реакции на внешний мир возникали мгновенно и проявлялись ярко, мысли мчались вперед неудержимо. Профессор Вектор нередко говорила ему, что в своих доказательствах он пропускает важнейшие звенья, стремясь как можно скорее получить результат. Кан жил быстро и вместе с тем не скользил над жизнью. Сильные чувства не мешали ему размышлять – нередко весьма глубоко, а иногда – парадоксально. Желания подкреплялись волей, она же помогала держать их в узде, хотя далеко не всегда.

Как и большинство Блэков, он обладал большой магической силой и даром к ментальным искусствам. Он очень рано — еще в четырнадцать лет — занялся окклюменцией; такой совет дала его матери леди Вальбурга, обратившая внимание миссис Блэк, что у ее старшего сына душевное состояние всегда находит внешнее выражение — в мимике и движениях. Занятия окклюменцией не только воспитали в Кане способность не показывать окружающим своего отношения к происходящему — по крайней мере непроизвольно, но и делали его с каждым годом рассудительнее и спокойнее — конечно, лишь по сравнению с ним самим в прошлом. Однако его тренировки привели к еще одному — непредвиденному — результату: Кан увлекся теорией магии. И такого никто от него не ждал, поскольку, в отличие от других Блэков, которые, как часто говорилось, «понимали в магии», Кан с самого детства в магии не понимал — он ей жил. Он не различал магию Темную и Светлую, не разграничивал чары и трансфигурацию, он просто делал, что ему требовалось или что у него просили. Ему не было нужды раскладывать заклинания на составные элементы, следить за количеством помешиваний в зельях, он колдовал — просто так, и получалось — как надо.

Однако окклюменция упорядочила его сознание, он стал лучше понимать себя и в результате действительно начал понимать магию. Но ощущение ее внутреннего единства никуда не исчезло, он попробовал разобраться в нем и пропал с концами. Он читал все подряд — и магов-теоретиков, и магглов-философов от античных авторов и схоластов до Шопенгауэра и Хайдеггера, он погрузился в маггловскую поэзию, стремясь прояснить для себя устройство магической души. Он даже как-то раз подумал, что когда-нибудь в будущем стоит обратиться к Дамблдору с просьбой об ученичестве, в конце концов Кан в силу возраста не участвовал в войне.

При всех своих умственных устремлениях Кан умел дружить. С Раймоном он сошелся еще в детстве — быстро и без колебаний, признавая первенство старшего друга по возрасту и благоразумию, но вместе с тем невольно подчиняя его себе, вернее, увлекая за собой, поскольку жизненному напору Кана мало кто мог противостоять: он напоминал горную реку, с водоворотами и брызгами несущуюся вниз по своему руслу или даже пролагающую его себе. Кан умел и любить — разных людей по-разному: мать — со спокойным почтением и заботливостью, снисходительно — младшую сестру, брата — с покровительственным уважением, со сдержанной печалью — память об отце, с теплотой и восхищением — кузину Изабель. Но он рано научился любить и по-другому: он полюбил еще почти ребенком — внезапно и целеустремленно. Его любовь стала внутренним стержнем, опорой его души, и в то же время — его уязвимым местом. Но этой весной леди Вальбурга сделала окончательный выбор, и о любви, как, впрочем, и о теории магии, предстояло забыть.

Леди Вальбурга — Глава рода Блэк — официально объявила в апреле, что именно Канопус станет ее наследником и сыном — по причине отсутствия у нее родных сыновей. В реальности дело обстояло немного сложнее, чем объявили публике: младший сын действительно погиб, а старшего только выжгли с родового древа, но леди Вальбурга намеревалась довершить обряд, совместив его с усыновлением Кана и объявлением его наследником рода. А до тех пор Сириус, даже сидевший в Азкабане, оставался хоть какой-то страховкой, пусть и ненадежной, — на случай, если с Каном что-то случится, пока он не закончит обучения у главы. Кроме того, в столь сложной политической обстановке леди Вальбурга не желала оставлять одну из ветвей без взрослого мужчины до совершеннолетия Рутилика, младшего брата Кана. Канопусу исполнялось семнадцать через пару недель, а отвечать за родных он привык давно — с самой смерти отца, после которой мать как-то усохла душевно, даже немного потеряла связь с реальностью, большую часть времени она посвящала низзлам, остаток его — дочери-малышке. Канопусу и Рутилику приходилось справляться самим, и само собой получилось, что младший взял на себя изучение истории семьи и нужных разделов магии, а практика досталась Кану, который умел действовать интуитивно. Предполагалось, что брат обеспечит Кана нужными сведениями, чтобы тот мог управлять семейными делами, хотя преждевременно умерший отец не успел дать ему должного наставления. И поначалу именно так все и шло, пока этой весной не выяснилось: к роли главы семьи Рутилик готовил себя, хотя и не подозревал об этом. Впрочем, он пока еще даже не назывался наследником семьи, формально им оставался Кан.

Апрель многое изменил в жизни Кана, в том числе и в его отношении к людям. Нет, он всегда помнил, что он — Блэк и как Блэк связан с любым британским магом. Но одно дело — британские маги, а другое — близкие люди. О любви и говорить больше не стоило, а до апреля Кан в глубине души надеялся, что у него получится жениться на той, кого он избрал (хорошо еще, дело не дошло до открытых признаний!). И даже его дружба с Раймоном осложнилась, Кану следовало выстроить ее на новом основании, когда речи о превосходстве друга уже не шло, но и здесь возникло затруднение: предложение леди Вальбурги об усыновлении Кан получил вторым по счету — после того, как той отказал Раймон.

## II

Теперь они сидели рядом у камина — будущий глава рода Блэк и несостоявшийся. Пожалуй, сегодня все было почти хорошо. Кан выбрал боковое кресло и весь оставался в тени, а Раймон, наоборот, придвинулся к огню — он стал мерзнуть в Британии в последнее время. Огонь отбрасывал отблески на его лицо, придавая чертам Лестранжа необычную для них подвижность. Они были правильными, но крупными и характерно английскими — твердый, четко обозначенный подбородок, довольно узкий овал, преобладание прямых линий над изогнутыми, — и в этих чертах редко отражались эмоции Раймона. Экономные движения указывали на отличные дуэльные навыки, но причиной имели не только усердные тренировки, но и любовь к танцам.

Раймон, как и все Лестранжи, искусный в Темной магии, тем не менее всегда подчинял ее себе, она служила ему оружием, а не представляла собой сердцевину его личности. Свои способности к менталистике Раймон не стремился всерьез развивать, но в окклюменции он и не нуждался. Он контролировал себя — везде и всегда, как будто где-то в глубинах его души стоял швейцар, пропускавший на поверхность сознания слова, мысли и чувства лишь после тщательного осмотра — во избежание нежелательных осложнений в публичном месте. Только с близкими — с семьей и Каном — Раймон позволял себе открытость, и то — в известной мере: о сказанном ему почти никогда не приходилось жалеть. Сдержанность, устойчивость, определенность — эти слова относились и к наружности, и к душевному складу Раймона.

Из его общего образа слегка выбивались слишком темные, хотя и светлее, чем у Кана, волосы. Они напоминали о том, что Лестранжи не были норманнами, хотя и пришли в Британию с Вильгельмом Бастардом (фамилию они сменили почти сразу и произвели ее, видимо, от прозвища, которым их наградили при Завоевателе). Цвет волос, казалось бы, не сочетался ни с внешностью, ни с характером Раймона, но когда молодой Лестранж навещал ту местность, откуда и пошел весь их род, этот цвет вдруг начинал им соответствовать. Именно там — среди оливковых деревьев, на маковых лугах и сиреневых коврах лаванды, под белым палящим солнцем и насыщенно-голубым небом, твердым и неподвижным от отсутствия облаков, — облик Раймона приобретал законченность.

Представители старшей ветви Лестранжей давно потеряли связь со своей исторической родиной, они выглядели и вели себя как истинные норманны, впрочем, весьма англизированные или даже с имперским оттенком; нравы их отличались, как было принято говорить, большой суровостью. Семья Раймона — младшая ветвь — выдвинулась на первый план среди прочих еще в прошлом веке во многом за счет того, что поддерживала общение с французскими Лестранжами. Те приняли это имя вслед за старшими в роду, но не потеряли исконного своеобразия. Они не считали себя настоящими французами, более того, слово «Франция» произносили среди континентальных Лестранжей с непередаваемым выражением лица — слегка враждебным и ироническим одновременно. В их характере древняя строгость смягчалась некоторым попустительством по отношению к молодежи и любовью к красоте и изящным искусствам. 

Родители Раймона отчасти походили на своих европейских родственников, но обольщаться этим не стоило. Приверженность старым традициям выражалась у них не только в любви к поэзии или привычке выбирать имена для детей из весьма короткого списка (вот и Раймона назвали так же, как и его отца), но прежде всего — в обычае ставить долг перед родом выше личных желаний. Да и в целом, никто бы их не упрекнул в мягкости или раскованных манерах. Мать Раймона, урожденная Блэк, двоюродная тетка Кана, до сих пор называла мужа «мистер Лестранж» — при детях (тот обращался к ней — «дорогая»).

В отличие от старших Лестранжей – Главы рода Рудольфа, его супруги и брата, родители слизеринского старосты Метку не приняли и даже формально в Организацию не вступили, но после гибели старшего сына – Гильома – от руки неизвестного аврора, их участие в войне приобрело открытую форму. О поединках Раймона Лестранжа-отца с его бессменным противником Саймоном Фортмаунтом ходили легенды. По счастью, ни одна из выпущенных ими авад не попала в цель, и, когда вся старшая ветвь Лестранжей оказалась в Азкабане, вопрос о том, кто неформально возглавит весь род, даже не поднимался. Раймон Лестранж принял на себя эту роль с готовностью и самоотречением, хотя его настоящим призванием оставались чары, он создавал новые заклинания легко и естественно — как будто дышал.

Портрет Раймона-сына останется незаконченным, если не рассказать о его сестре — Изабель. Разница в возрасте у них была совсем небольшой, и между ними чувствовалась особая сердечная близость, они понимали с полуслова и как бы дополняли друг друга, а временами производили впечатление почти близнецов при всем их внешнем несходстве. В склонности следовать своим порывам Изабель больше походила на Кана, но порывы свои, как и Раймон, она всегда обдумывала, пусть и наскоро — в отличие от брата. Ее наружность соединяла в себе черты как Блэков, так и Лестранжей, при этом только те, которые вызывали восхищение. Изабель превосходила Раймона, да и большинство сверстников по магической силе, но не навлекала на себя чужую зависть: одаренная природой в самых разных областях — от боевой магии и чар до музыки и способности непринужденно проявлять участие к людям, она пленяла любого, кто ее видел. В то же время она сознавала свою силу, обаяние, красоту и любила, чтобы другие их тоже замечали. Изабель уже обручили, не спросив при этом ее согласия. Жених ее – из Штауфенов, могущественной европейской семьи – был намного старше и как-то скучнее. Однако Изабель не промолвила ни слова против решения родителей, она принадлежала к роду Лестранжей, и ей даже в голову не пришло, что можно возразить в подобном вопросе.

Раймон — один из любимцев Флитвика и Бабблинг — блестяще учился и по прочим предметам, но кроме того, писал стихи в старинной, сложной и темной манере, слова в них переплетались тонкой паутиной аллитераций и ассонансов, на которой каплями росы блестели традиционные образы, получавшие новый смысл. Изабель играла на лютне, нередко перелагая творения брата на музыку. Превосходный дуэлянт, она с удовольствием танцевала, и не только обычные, но и современные маггловские танцы — вплоть до буги-вуги, приохотив к ним половину своего чистокровного факультета. А еще она любила щегольнуть маггловскими словечками, которые в ее устах становились понятными и в некотором роде «своими».

## III

И все-таки, как полагал Канопус, пристрастие к маггловскому и современному выглядело у Изабель несколько наносным и поверхностным. Лучше всего они с братом смотрелись в тени деревьев под стенами средневекового замка, желтовато-белыми днем и персиковыми на закате, или во внутреннем садике с розовыми кустами и пряными травами: Изабель рассеянно перебирает струны лютни или выводит своим высоким, но устойчивым голосом затейливую мелодию дескорта на слова своего брата; Раймон, расположившийся прямо на траве или в летнем кресле, задумчиво разбирает пальцами шерсть собаки; и рядом с ними он сам — Кан — их постоянный спутник, придворный чародей двух юных наследников южного феода, темный и загадочный маг. Все трое как будто сошли со старинного гобелена, но не выцветшего от времени — как те, что в реальности закрывали стены манора континентальных Лестранжей, — а только что сотканного, полного красок, на котором любая деталь видится отчетливо и живо.

И замок, и гобелен стали реальностью в те две недели, когда они трое смогли забыть обо всем: о помолвке Изабель, о леди Вальбурге, о предстоящем Раймону окончании школы, о прошедшей войне и узниках Азкабана и о невозможной — с каждым днем все более невозможной — любви Кана. Этим летом им позволили отдохнуть, даже леди Вальбурга уступила просьбе ученика и отпустила его от себя с благосклонной улыбкой. Они втроем отправились на континент, и дни сливались один с другим, но каждый оставался особым — как драгоценный камень в оправе.

Они аппарировали из города в город, наслаждаясь простыми и светлыми формами древних укреплений, хранящих память о давних событиях — осадах, коронациях, рождениях и смертях герцогов и королей. Руины незыблемой цитадели в гранитной короне, казалось, кричали обо огне и смерти, которых не помнили сами, но память о них сохранили камни и горы вокруг. Царица в венце из ноготков и фиалок — розовый город плакал над римской свободой, утраченной во мгновении веков. Сердце Кана полнилось болью неизведанных ран и пророчеством непреложного закона.

Не обменявшись ни единым словом, все трое вернулись в манор, где сохранилось все то, что так безрассудно уничтожили магглы в своих беспрерывных войнах. Кан тогда всей душой осознал, насколько волшебники выше: пусть они воевали между собой, но никогда не разрушали свой мир и даже самую малую его часть, бережно сохраняя традиции старины и осмотрительно дополняя их чем-то новым. Они платили высокую цену, усмиряя чувства, отыскивая баланс, руководствуясь долгом, но их мир, сочетающий древность и новизну, стоил того.

Они аппарировали наугад, и среди леса возникал покинутый всеми замок, в изумрудной и желтой воде мелких речушек отражались белые и розовые дома, вдали виднелись треугольные крыши храмов, округлые силуэты амфитеатров и тяжелые туши донжонов; горы — зеленовато-коричневые вблизи — синели на горизонте; апельсиновые и яблоневые сады с кривыми и узловатыми деревьями сменялись благородными ржавыми рядами кудрявого винограда. А со стеклянно-застывшей высоты прозрачного неба расточало яростный свет южное солнце. В эти последние свободные дни или дни последней свободы южное солнце выжигало в их душах всю грусть, все сожаления о том, чему не сбыться, соперничество, сомнения, страх. Они вернулись в Британию спокойные и уверенные в себе, готовые исполнить свой долг, к которому предназначены были происхождением.

Кан вернулся к леди Вальбурге и продолжил учебу, не омраченную теперь ночными терзаниями. Его любовь не прошла, даже южное солнце не смогло ее уничтожить, но оно переплавило ее в нечто иное, и он смог отвести ей достойное место в душе. Где-то рядом с _ее именем_ , которое он перестал произносить в своих мыслях, хранились и теория магии, и маггловская поэзия, и звуки лютни, и персиковый закат на стенах замка.

Кан и Раймон сидели у камина и молчали, им не стоило говорить, в молчании они сейчас понимали друг друга лучше, чем в беседах. Апрель изменил слишком многое, оказался слишком жестоким, и они пока не привыкли.

## IV

— Всё, разошлись наконец. Давай, что ли, и мы... — Блэк подумал, что завтра будет много тяжелых разговоров и надо выспаться.

Лестранж помолчал, не поднимаясь с кресла, и с несвойственной ему нерешительностью сказал:

— Послушай, Кан, разговор есть.

— И я даже знаю, о чем. Проповедник! — Кан устало усмехнулся.

— Гм.. хватит, в общем, к декану цепляться. Хороший же декан! Защищал нас весь прошлый год. Ну в меру своих сил и возможностей, — Лестранж привык слегка притормаживать друга. Весь прошлый год Кан придирался к Снейпу на ровном месте, постоянно подчеркивал разницу в их происхождении выбором слов, мелкими, но заметными для разбирающихся в этикете нюансами в обращениях. Летом они про декана забыли, а сейчас, кажется, все начинается снова.

— Несомненно! Зельями обеспечивал... заживляющими, — скептически подтвердил Кан.

Стычки между Слизерином и Гриффиндором прошлой осенью и зимой случались нередко, и слизеринцы, как правило, становились пострадавшей стороной. Снейп далеко не всегда вовремя успевал на место столкновения, зато, оказавшись там, действовал быстро, жестко и эффективно. К весне стало получше, и Раймон относил это на счёт декана, баллы с Гриффиндора летели почем зря, к тому же Снейп вел долгие беседы с директором, и, похоже, тот приструнил своих (Кубок школы в результате получил Слизерин, Раймон предполагал, что без директора и здесь не обошлось). Но слизеринцы и сами временами бывали хороши. А сейчас еще Ролсэван появился в школе.

— Вы бы сами поменьше нарывались! Он ситуацию правильно оценивает. Что он о выдержке говорил?

— Когда?

Раймон слегка разозлился: Кан хочет сказать, что не слушал приветственную речь декана?

— Да сегодня же, когда явился, — и Раймон проглотил слова «от директора». — Он прав, Кан. А в тебе молодая кровь играет. Ты ее притуши слегка. В прошлом году — понятно: СОВы впереди, авроры позади — все на нервах. А сейчас-то что?

— Я и в прошлом году — не от нервов, — механически бросил Кан, слегка покривив душой, поскольку прошлогодние обыски в поместье все-таки сказались на равновесии его души. Дома оставались только мать и Алхена, а он за них отвечал. Он дергался, потому что не мог их защитить, а они не могли уехать.

В школе творилось Мерлин знает что: каждый день приносил известия о новых арестах или гибели кого-то из родных, а если не приносил — тем хуже, потому что неизвестность — хуже, старосту седьмого курса забрали прямо из школы под дурацким предлогом, но все понимали — в Аврорат (он был из Розье), девушек они старались держать за спиной, и все свалилось на их с Раймоном плечи, гриффиндорцы, и не только они, как с цепи сорвались, директор только и мог их усмирить, но куда-то очень не вовремя исчез вместе со Снейпом, потом они возвратились в школу, и староста вернулся, но молчал, а Снейп ходил с каменной или скорее гипсовой физиономией, она злила, потому что Кан понимал, сколько сил уходит на ее поддержание, и эти силы декану следовало бы направить на пользу Дома, где половина студенток билась в истерике несколько раз в неделю, а младшие сыновья один за другим внезапно отправлялись домой и возвращались главами или наследниками.

Левиафан раскрыл свою пасть и заглатывал прошлую жизнь. И никто никого не мог защитить. Искусно вытканное полотно магического общества расползалось на глазах, что причиняло Кану почти физическую боль, ведь он был Блэком: он пытался сам собрать рассыпающиеся нитки, но ему не хватало умений, и тогда он пробовал раз от раза разбить эту дракклову посмертную маску декана, пробиться к нему сквозь этот футляр, где внутри таился живой Север Снейп, который должен был сделать хоть что-нибудь, он же — декан!

— С чего же тогда? — вопрос Рэя отвлек Кана от воспоминаний.

— Надо было как-то защищаться и защищать.

— Декан на это вполне способен. Ну ты — особое дело, — Раймон понимал, что Блэку тяжело принять защиту полукровки, хотя сам Рэй декана к полукровкам не относил, — а остальных и он вполне способен защитить — в Хогвартсе, где и должен это делать.

— Его бы кто защитил! — воскликнул Кан, не сумев сдержаться, когда вдруг вспомнил весь ужас открытия, что декан, которым он восхищался, вовсе не ускользнул от Левиафана за счет своих великих талантов, а был из его пасти аккуратно изъят и тем самым повязан со всех сторон.

Раймон не мог уяснить себе причины своеобразного отношения друга к декану. Знал бы он Кана хуже, сказал бы, что тому вскружил голову выбор леди Вальбурги. Это неправда, но все равно: Снейп старше, и жизненный опыт у него — несравним с опытом двух студентов. Пусть даже один из них — будущий глава рода Блэк.

— Кан, он уже в рейды ходил, когда ты вингардиум левиоса изучал.

— Рейды — это не важно! — отмахнулся Кан. — И его ведь довольно скоро перестали на акции направлять. Он особую роль играл. Да только похоже, переиграли его. И вот он снова — особую роль играет, — в голосе его послышалась озабоченность: — Знать бы, в чем там дело! Может, и помочь получилось бы.

— Кан, ты одно с другим не мешай: ты сейчас в Хогвартсе. Да и вообще, он сам себе поможет... — Раймон вздохнул, — или не поможет. Но ты тут ничего не сделаешь, только жизнь ему усложнишь.

Раймон сознавал: он опять читал Кану лекцию. Но его самого дрессировали с ранних лет, учили различать свои статусы и не путать их, а Канопус, оставшись без отца довольно рано, такого воспитания не получил и попал к леди Вальбурге практически неподготовленным зеленым юнцом.

Кан вскинулся:

— А я ему хоть слово поперек сказал?

«На самом деле сказал, конечно, — подумал Раймон, — и не раз. Впрочем, возможно, эти слова в действительности представляли собой поступки, а не слова». Долг перед другом показался Лестранжу важнее желания ему угодить и уйти от конфликта, поэтому он продолжил:

— Тебе сейчас иногда и говорить не надо. В прошлом году ты слишком часто сначала делал, а думал — потом. Отучайся. Декан между двух огней по канату ходит, и это — взрослые игры.

Кан перестал злиться и вздохнул:

— Знаешь, я и правда его помню — каким он был во время войны, потому и бешусь иногда.

Он не раз видел декана, и Беллатрикс, и Долохова, и Рудольфа с Рабастаном, и много кого еще, в том числе — после _операций_. Мать, поддавшись на уговоры Регула, открыла дом для Организации, члены которой ее гостеприимством не злоупотребляли, но пользовались. Кан видел многих, но восхищался деканом. Блэки понимают в магии, и Кан понимал, кто из них всех действительно достоин восхищения, оттого и не мог спокойно смотреть на декана Снейпа в прошлом учебном году.

— Ну и что? Я тоже помню и тоже — не только его последний курс. Но в Аврорате и не таких ломали. Так они ломают, а мы... Только кровь гуще становится.

— Да причем тут кровь!

— Ну, Кан, он все-таки Принц наполовину. Ты на него посмотри! Не верю я в этого маггла — темная какая-то история, и маггл этот... Да если и маггл, какая разница! Нашу кровь маггловской не перебить.

— Ну все, любимую лошадку оседлал, — Кан расстроился: Раймон все свел к происхождению, а сам он говорил не об этом, но не мог прямо рассказать — о чем. К тому же происхождение все-таки имело значение. Этим летом Кан случайно узнал о причинах гипсовой маски Снейпа, и она оказалась... типичной для полукровки. Такую реакцию на потерю одного человека, пусть и очень дорогого, Кан не мог не счесть неподобающей. Но все же он так и не сумел до конца поверить, что Снейп — настолько полукровка, и где-то в глубине души заворочался страх, что с ним — Каном — тоже может такое случиться, и вдруг уже тогда, когда он будет главой рода Блэк. Но южное солнце выжгло ужас и перед Левиафаном, и перед любовью, и страх оказаться недостойным, и чрезмерное восхищение деканом.

— У всех свои лошадки, — привычно ответил Рэй, но добавил при этом: — А ты кончай строить из себя своего драгоценного родственничка! Это, прости, и леди Вальбурге не понравится.

Кан чуть не оскорбился: школьную войну между Сириусом Блэком и Снейпом они успели понаблюдать, и сравнение прозвучало весьма обидно. Но ссориться с Раймоном он не хотел, поэтому решил перевести свою реакцию в шутку:

— Спасибо, друг! Сравнил! Давно в дуэльном зале не упражнялись, Наследник Лестранж?

— Не надо мне в дуэльный зал, — устало ответил Раймон, — я тебе на правах друга это говорю. Ты лучше на себя посмотри. Кан, ты все же вспомни, как тебя зовут.

Блэк это помнил, но отвечать не стал. Во-первых, Раймон, возможно, не так уж неправ. Если подобные сравнения приходят в голову, значит, что-то Кан делает неправильно. Или — не совсем правильно, поскольку имелось и во-вторых: Раймон не знал, что такое быть Блэком, он сам отказался. А Кан под яростным солнцем юга пришел в равновесие, все стало на свои места. В том числе и декан, который, конечно, был полукровкой и все-таки стоил усилий Блэка. Но объяснить это не представлялось возможным.

Раймон помолчал, глядя в огонь, и бесцветно произнес:

— Сдохнешь с вами. У Изабель — помолвка, у тебя — неземные чувства к декану.

— Точно — надо тебя вызвать! — засмеялся Кан, почувствовав, что они все же не успели поссориться, и согласно добавил: — Ладно, я постараюсь себя в руках держать. Говорю же, не он меня бесит, а то, что с ним стало. И вообще, ты прав, Рэй. А я не привык еще... Неожиданным все это для меня оказалось.


	7. Chapter 7

# Глава 6. Люди и разговоры

## I

С утра Дамблдор перехватил МакГонагалл на выходе из Большого зала — пришлось разговаривать на бегу, хотя он этого и не любил:

— Минерва, ты была неправа с мисс Далассиной-Деррент, — с МакГонагалл директор позволял себе говорить по-простому, без реверансов.

— Но, Альбус, она нахалка малолетняя! Спорить на Распределении!

— Минерва, Далассина — фамилия ее матери. Покойной матери. Девочка — полная сирота. Всю семью убили в один день. Метки над домом не видели, но почерк — характерный. Осталась она и родственница-старушка. А мать для нее была всем. И мама, и наставница. Ее опора.

«О Боже всемогущий! — подумала МакГонагалл. — Как же ребенок выживет на Слизерине?!» И пообещала себе и Альбусу сделать то, что не очень умела:

— О, Альбус! Я не знала... Бедное дитя! Конечно, я буду помягче.

## II

Там же у выхода спустя десять минут Артур Боунс поклонился Изабель Лестранж:

— Мисс Лестранж!

— Мистер Боунс! — улыбнулась та.

— Позвольте принести вам поздравления с помолвкой от всего рода Боунсов. И от меня лично — тоже.

— Благодарю, Артур, — Изабель церемонно наклонила голову, но в ее глазах искрился смех.

— Поздравляю вас, Изабель, — Артур приободрился и задал главный вопрос: — Скажите, ваш жених не счел неподобающим ваше участие в квиддичных матчах?

— Не надейтесь, Артур, — Изабель слегка нахмурилась, а потом почти рассмеялась, и Артур испугался, что его неправильно поняли.

— Да я и не думал. Напротив! Изабель, я боялся, что вам запретят! — он слегка покраснел и продолжил: — Ваш выход на поле — всегда... Без вас стало бы намного скучнее.

— Вы мне льстите, Артур! — Изабель играла за Слизерин ловцом и знала, что она — отличный ловец, но порадовалась такой оценке ее мастерства от гриффиндорца. Услышать такое от кого-нибудь из Хаффлпаффа или Равенкло — тоже хорошо, но от гриффиндорца — лучше.

— Ни в коем случае! Вы лучший ловец Слизерина за все время, что я помню! — горячо возразил Боунс и покраснел сильнее.

Изабель привыкла к подобным словам и к подобным реакциям на нее, но ей все равно стало отрадно — как выбежать летом в сад после дождя. В прошлом году этого не хватало, а сейчас все вернулось. Всё успокоилось, и она опять — центр студенческой планетарной системы, звезда, щедро дарящая тепло и свет окружающим и получающая поклонение в благодарность. Она отправилась на первый урок, расточая улыбки малышам, обмениваясь краткими репликами со старшими — Хаффлпафф, Равенкло, снова Гриффиндор. Бессмертные боги! Все — как раньше.

## III

Ближе к обеду Кан остановил Шарлотту Галлер и, подождав, пока мимо пройдут студенты, спросил:

— Послушай, Шарлотта, ты с этой Хлоей — как?

— Да никак, то есть _нормально_ , — Шарлотта любила выражения Изабель.

— А она всегда такая? — Кан наблюдал за первокурсницей все утро и убедился, что вчерашнее поведение за столом было для нее обычной манерой.

— Всегда, сколько помню ее. А помню лет с восьми.

— Ты могла бы повлиять?

Вчера все могло объясняться волнением первого дня, но сегодня повадки мисс Дарнфорд выглядели уже странно.

— Зачем там влиять? — пожала плечами Шарлотта и, заметив удивление Кана, растолковала: — Она знает, что делает. Как будто у нее какая-то альтернатива есть! Не повезло бедняжке — попала в компанию! Ей с ними не соперничать, а подражать не хочет. И правильно! Была бы четвертая, поселили бы с ней, а этих оставили бы вариться в своем соку. А так — без вариантов. Ну ничего — выплывет.

— Хорошо. Тебе виднее.

В плане отношений между девицами на старосту девочек Кан мог уверенно положиться, но сама ситуация в целом требовала внимания, и он по привычке пожаловался Шарлотте, она его понимала иногда даже лучше, чем Рэй:

— Послал Мерлин на голову проблем! Мне Рэй рассказал с утра, он ведь у нас любитель генеалогии.

— Да там уже все по местам расставлено, никаких выяснений, кто и что, — поведала ему Шарлотта, еле сдержав смешок. Две особы, конечно, не королевских, но, скажем так, выдающихся, кровей в одной банке, то есть комнате, молниеносно завершили свою иерархическую игру. Сама Шарлотта поставила бы на мисс Ибелин, если бы ей предложили пари на победителя, но она все-таки не разбиралась в таких нюансах и оказалась бы, как выяснилось, не права. А Хлоя Дарнфорд Шарлотте была куда как ближе и понятнее тех двоих, на ее обращение с высокородными девицами староста глядела, искренне забавляясь, и поэтому сочла нужным уточнить: — Это мне Хлоя, кстати, рассказала.

## IV

Снейп возвращался в класс Зелий, продолжая размышлять о Деррентах, пытался припомнить, не обсуждалась ли эта ликвидация среди боевиков или в Ближнем круге, но вспомнить ничего не мог. И все-таки что-то крутилось на границе сознания, почему-то всплыла фамилия Блэков. Они как-то связаны с Деррентами? Или с Далассинами? А те — с континента? Опять что-то ускользает... Погрузившись в эти мысли (а думать, вообще-то, следовало о другом — о пересмотре плана занятий со старшекурсниками ввиду _последних событий_ ), он сменил походку на ту, которую поставил ему Долохов, когда счел, что Снейп слишком неуклюж для боевика — еще до всех изменений в его статусе. Голоса слизеринских старост привлекли его внимание, когда он уже к ним подошел на расстояние пары шагов. Получилось невежливо, но ничего — переживут, а речь явно шла о каких-то затруднениях на факультете:

— Мисс Галлер, о чем вы?

— Господин декан! — Шарлотта вздрогнула и перестала улыбаться.

— Декан, не волнуйтесь, это наши чистокровные... _заморочки_. Внимания вашего не стоят, никаких конфликтов ни внутри, ни снаружи не намечается, — Кан попытался сформулировать основную идею, а Изабель принесла очередное маггловское словечко, оно ему понравилось и здесь подходило.

— Да, мистер Блэк? Вы меня обнадежили, — Снейп понадеялся, что это прозвучало с должной иронией, хотя ему стало уже все равно. Он внезапно ощутил, что успел утомиться еще до обеда, как в прошлом году. Это Блэк на него так действует со своими выкрутасами.

— Подойдите ко мне в кабинет, мистер Блэк, после уроков.

И Снейп отправился дальше.

Кан понял, что сказал что-то не то, только когда Шарлотта неодобрительно и удивленно заметила:

— Да, Кан! Я теперь воочию увидела, за что тебя Рэй каждый день в прошлом году убить грозился. Что ты на ровном месте к декану цепляешься? Не понимаю тебя.

Объяснять, что он не хотел сейчас задеть декана, сначала показалось Кану глупым и неуместным. Не хотел, но задел, и даже не по привычке, а потому что думал не о нем. Но все-таки рядом стояла Шарлотта, а не кто-то еще, и он виновато ей улыбнулся:

— Ляпнул, не подумав. И ведь даже не извинишься, — извиняться значило показать, что слова несли тот самый оскорбительный смысл, который он в них не вкладывал.

Шарлотта успокаивающе кивнула. Она знала Кана, пожалуй, лучше, чем кто-либо еще, и оттого с готовностью прощала его faux pas. Декан переживет, он — взрослый. И старосты Слизерина пошли на урок, обмениваясь легкими и непринужденными репликами по всяким мелким поводам, которых в избытке предоставляли коридоры Хогвартса.

## V

Изабель вышла с продвинутых Зелий, воодушевленная похвалой декана и уважительными взглядами сокурсников. Сейчас ей предстояло идти на Чары, и этот урок она ожидала с особым предвкушением. Ее наследственный — от отца — дар раскрылся в прошлом году, но она слишком сильно сосредоточилась на боевых заклинаниях еще на четвертом курсе, благо, поучиться тогда нашлось у кого, а на пятом приходилось применять изученное на практике — в известных пределах. Но теперь можно вернуться к мирным и более сложным идеям. Кан с Шарлоттой отправились куда-то по своим делам — как старосты, и она осталась одна, но по пути к Флитвику обратила внимание на первокурсника с Хаффлпаффа, забившегося в угол. Он, похоже, готовился разрыдаться. «Странно, — подумала она и тут же сообразила: — А, это ведь тот самый мальчик!» Она не могла не подойти к нему:

— Малыш, что ты? Ты ведь Найтон? С Хаффла?

— Откуда вы меня знаете, мисс Лестранж? — поднял на нее глаза малыш (его рост и сложение вступали в противоречие с подобным обозначением, но все поведение требовало его). Изабель присела рядом и поглядела на него снизу вверх:

— Да ты в зеркало погляди! Понятно же сразу, что Найтон. А Найтоны — на Хаффле, — Изабель подчеркнула, что отлично знает про его семью, и он присутствует в Хогвартсе и на своем факультете по праву. — Так что тут у тебя?

У Германа только что закончился первый урок Трансфигурации, на котором он неожиданно для себя не смог ничего сделать по какой-то дурацкой причине. Палочка будто отказалась работать. И сейчас он сидел, вперив глаза в эту несчастную спичку, когда подошла мисс Лестранж.

— Вот. Не могу. Я, наверное, полусквиб.

— А-а-а... ерунда. Это не ты. Это Маккошка учить не умеет, — Изабель поняла, что к Флитвику она опоздает, но не подобало все так оставлять, а профессор ее простит.

— Она сказала... сказала... что это все понимают, кроме, может, грязнокровок. И чтобы я с ними... на дополнительные.

Про грязнокровок МакГонагалл не говорила, конечно, но дополнительные занятия предложила в основном им. Герман устыдился: его готовили к школе, и тут — полнейший провал! Но вдруг мисс Лестранж сделала неопределенный жест, как будто этот его провал случился не по вине самого Германа и вообще не имел значения:

— Ну дура она. Не бери в голову. Смотри, все просто. Давай повторяй за мной. Сначала медленно...

Герман послушался, именно так его учили раньше Роберт и мама, и последовать указаниям мисс Лестранж он смог легко, а та продолжала:

— Да, теперь первую часть побыстрее, а вторую — как раньше. Точно. Теперь заклинание. Отдельно.

Герман повторил все более уверенно, но мисс Лестранж осталась недовольна и довольна одновременно:

— Вот и причина. Послушай-ка! Первая часть — как будто вопрос: «Ты голоден?», а вторая — «Где твой новый красивый портфель?». Давай!

И Герман сразу все понял. Вот так бы на уроке, а то — скольжение вниз, повышение, понижение...

— Ну вот. А теперь все вместе.

Он уже знал, что все получится, еще до того, как начал преобразование. И оно действительно получилось! Лучше, чем у всех других, ну не студентов с Равенкло, конечно, но лучше, чем у его собственных однокашников.

— И стоило слез?

Мисс Лестранж смотрела на него с ласковой насмешкой, и Герман окончательно пришел в себя. Повод для расстройства он себе нашел совершенно нелепый, следовало просто взять себя в руки. Они оба встали, и Герман серьезно ответил:

— Нет. Точно — нет. Благодарю, мисс Лестранж.

И все-таки не удержал в себе переполнявшие душу эмоции:

— Вы — такая... Такая! Такая! Спасибо! — он немного смутился от этого своего «спасибо», но та, кажется, поняла, что это вырвалось из души.

Изабель снова испытала это чувство — как в саду после дождя, за это она и сама ощутила благодарность к малышу.

— Я нормальная. А Маккошке валерьянки под дверь налью. Ты не робей. То, что Маккошка учить не умеет, это для нас не проблема. Сразу иди — хоть ко мне, хоть к Шарлотте — мисс Галлер, староста наша с шестого. Она тоже нормальная. А эту гадость забудь. Маккошка просто не поняла, что сказала. У них, гриффиндорцев, чувство уместности отсутствует. Почти у всех, за редкими исключениями.

Тут Изабель с удовольствием вспомнила об утреннем разговоре с _исключением_. А малыш уже пришел в себя, и к Флитвику она не сильно опоздает.

## VI

Снейп не хотел видеть наследника Блэка до общей встречи со старостами, но не мог его не пригласить после утреннего инцидента, который ясно продемонстрировал, что Блэк не намерен бросать свои штучки. Именно об этом Снейп и говорил Дамблдору. Для Снейпа его собственный авторитет не представлял ценности сам по себе, как для той же МакГонагалл, но он воспринимал его как инструмент в управлении факультетом. Если бы Блэк сказал нечто подобное наедине, Снейп махнул бы рукой. К мелким подколкам и высокомерию своих собеседников он привык за те годы, что провел в Организации и особенно в Ближнем круге, в этой великолепной чистокровной компании утонченных убийц и благородных махинаторов, сочетавших в себе ум, талант, магическую силу, тонкие и сильные чувства, обаяние — с мелочностью, сознанием собственного врожденного превосходства и способностью прощать себе все что угодно. Но при инциденте присутствовала мисс Галлер, что само по себе Снейпа не могло смутить, но означало: Блэк намеревался продолжать свои экзерсисы при других.

И в первую очередь при Лестранжах, с которыми он почти не разлучался. Снейп не сомневался, что брат и сестра и сами чувствовали неловкость при блэковских шпильках в его адрес. Малфои и Лестранжи его признавали — не за равного, конечно, все-таки он — полукровка, но кем-то вроде... равного. Даже Белла, которая для Снейпа звалась леди Лестранж (в школе он ее уже не застал). Проблемы в те времена возникали в основном с Долоховым, Руквудом и прочими, а их колкости Снейпа не задевали. Хотя иногда и Белла участвовала: блэковское в ней проявлялось, надо признать.

Он подумал, что вся эта школьная дурь все-таки оказала влияние на его восприятие людей. _Этот_ Блэк походил на _того_ , хотя, несомненно, действовал тоньше, но так же, как и того, этого раздражало присутствие рядом полукровки — с умом, талантом и силой, а теперь еще и с некоторой властью на ним — блистательным Блэком. И чем-то нынешнее трио — Лестранжи и Блэк — напоминало ему о его собственных старших курсах (Люпин и Петтигрю как-то потерялись тогда на общем фоне, когда рядом с Блэком и Поттером появилась _она_ ). Параллель показалась ему неверной (все отношения между людьми были совсем иными) и вредной (она повышала его чувствительность), но отделаться от нее Снейп не мог. Не мог без определенных жертв, и сейчас их стоило принести: он автоматически очистил сознание и поставил хороший щит — в меру крепкий, но не мешающий думать. Теперь надо прикинуть вчерне, что именно говорить, и Снейп решил оттолкнуться от различий между Блэками: над этим Блэком он имел определенную власть. Необходимо продемонстрировать это и, вообще, проявить твердость. И показать, что он знает об изменениях в жизни Блэка и учитывает их (как бы он мог не знать? за кого его принимают?), но остается деканом, а оба они находятся в Хогвартсе. Следует также подчеркнуть, что для Снейпа имеют значение не столько сами вопросы этикета, сколько практические выводы, которые свидетели блэковских экзерсисов могут сделать из нарушения наследником Блэком общепринятых правил.

## VII

После уроков Кан, как ему и велели, отправился к декану и твердо решил следить за собой, тем более с утра он уже допустил этот мелкий промах. Он шел, думая не столько о профессоре Снейпе, сколько о магическом мире в целом. Насколько они — маги — все-таки живучи! В прошлом году казалось, что все расползается прямо на глазах, но вот — прорехи затягивались сами собой, долги выплачивались постепенно, связи устанавливались заново или очищались от ила войны. Нет, конечно, никто не забыл ничего. Та же Клара, например: в этом году надо приложить особые усилия, чтобы вернуть ей душевное равновесие.

История, и правда, походила на настоящую трагедию: договорной брак, точнее пока помолвка, но жених и невеста друг друга любили всей душой и ждали окончания школы Кларой не с подобающей их происхождению готовностью, как Изабель Лестранж, а с предвкушением и нетерпением. Жених погиб во время обыска уже зимой при попытке воспрепятствовать изъятию древнего семейного артефакта, связь которого с Темной магией вызывала законные сомнения у всех здравомыслящих людей. Убил его Джералд Ролсэван, и, как говорили, это стало его последней авадой, больше он такого себе не позволял, хотя в обысках участвовал активно.

«Такая нелепая смерть, уже после всего! — подумал Кан. — А теперь виновник этой смерти будет каждый день попадаться Кларе на глаза, напоминая о том, что уже никогда не произойдет». Поддерживать Клару — задача Шарлотты, но и ему надо будет проследить. Потом имелся Герард, на которого _все это_ свалилось намного позже, чем на других, да и сама история выглядела странной. Мадлен... Она точно станет источником всяческих затруднений, для нее _ничего не закончилось_ , хотя, казалось бы... Раймон назвал ее идеалисткой, но Кан подозревал, что барышня просто была влюблена — издалека, конечно, но даже с этой оговоркой выбрала себе неподходящий предмет воздыханий. Хотя, возможно, он чересчур упрощает Мадлен. Еще этот мальчик с Хаффла, Изабель рассказала, что у него уже возникли сложности с Маккошкой. В общем, баланс постепенно восстанавливался, но ситуация оставалась пока неустойчивой.

Вокруг — столько людей, и о каждом необходимо подумать, он ведь — Блэк. Какая тут теория магии — в такой ситуации! Впрочем, Хогвартс — хорошее опытное поле, промахи Кана, которых, разумеется, не избежать, все-таки не скажутся на людях всерьез. «Я пока лишь староста, хоть и Блэк», — сказал он сам себе голосом Рэя. Кстати, о старостах... Пятый курс. Выбор сделал явно декан, назначение этих двоих скорее отвечало задачам прошлого года, но за лето многое изменилось. Однако Кан надеялся, что во время вечерней встречи они смогут обсудить и наметить, как сейчас надо взаимодействовать с другими факультетами — очень аккуратно, но при этом активно. Декан ведь сам говорил о выдержке, хотя Кану не слишком понравилось это слово. Выдержка требовалась в прошлом году, а сейчас твердость следовало сочетать с известной открытостью к контактам. Кан полагал, что Снейп это тоже понимает — все-таки начался новый учебный год — и поэтому постарается найти убедительные слова. На этой мысли он подошел к двери деканских покоев и, получив разрешение войти, легко наклонил голову в приветствии:

— Декан.

## VIII

И в этот самый момент Блэк осознал, что все не так радужно, как ему только что казалось. Лицо декана представляло собой снова ту же гипсовую маску, которую тот носил в прошлом году. Маска раздвинула губы и проговорила:

— Мистер Блэк. Именно так, кстати.

Снейп нашел удачную формулировку, чтобы подчеркнуть: Блэк для него — студент, — и постарался обратить внимание Блэка на нее, а заодно и на то, что в эти игры он тоже играет, хотя и без удовольствия.

— Пусть так. Это неважно, — легко ответил Кан: не обижаться же на декана за выбор такого обращения, да и какая разница — «мистер» или «Наследник», все это — только слова. — Вы хотели что-то сказать мне как старосте? — спросил он максимально корректно: они были в Хогвартсе, Кан — староста, а профессор — декан.

Это «неважно» мгновенно зацепило Снейпа рыболовным крючком, и он мог лишь надеяться, что все эмоции остались внутри его головы. Конечно, неважно! Кто он — Снейп — такой для того, чтобы нюансы обращений могли иметь значение для Блэка? И только его формальная роль оправдывала недостойного полукровку, решившего обсудить что-то серьезное с представителем древнейшего и благороднейшего. Заготовленные формулировки канули в Лету, и Снейп решил сразу же перейти к сути дела (и держать щит, держать, никаких эмоций):

— Мистер Блэк, я намерен говорить с вами без предисловий и прямо. Я уважаю наши традиции. И я знаю об изменениях в вашей жизни. Но, мистер Блэк, я очень рекомендую вам не смешивать два ваших статуса. Вы пока — мистер Блэк, студент Слизерина. И как таковой находитесь под моей защитой, — Снейп выбрал относительно нейтральное слово, чтобы не говорить «в моей власти», и продолжил сухо и строго: — Даже если последние события вскружили вам голову... Я хотел бы... — он поперхнулся этим «хотел бы». — Я требую, чтобы это не затрагивало наш Дом. Я несу за него ответственность, в том числе за ваши поступки, мистер Блэк.

Кан решил, что вслед за деканом он тоже может избрать неформальный тон — без всяческих «благодарю»:

— Спасибо, декан. Я ценю вашу... — тут он проглотил слово «искренность» (это прозвучало бы уже чересчур неформально) и поспешил заменить его на первое подходящее по контексту, — вашу осведомленность. Но я ничего не предпринимал такого, что могло бы подорвать ваш авторитет.

В прошлом году Кан совершил несколько опрометчивых поступков, но гриффиндорцы тогда совсем разошлись, Слизерин надо было защищать, а защита иногда бывает превентивной. Однако сейчас-то что? Да и слово «защита» стало сейчас неуместным: в этом году Слизерин уже не надо защищать, напротив, надо выстраивать заново связи. А декан, кажется, так и застрял в прошлом со своей гипсовой маской. Впрочем, подобная маска сейчас не повредила бы и самому Кану: у него не получилось воспринять слова декана отстраненно. Снейп его смог задеть. «Вскружило вам голову» Кана не обидело, он читал это и на других лицах, если и не слышал произнесенным вслух. Они все просто не понимали, что _такое_ вскружить голову не могло. Возможности отказаться не было, кто как не он? Был бы кто-то еще, Кан бы с готовностью отказался. Но подобное непонимание уже не обижало. А вот «изменения в вашей жизни»... Декан не мог иметь в виду само по себе решение леди Вальбурги, о котором знали все. Это прозвучало бы как: «Мне известно, что Флитвик — декан Равенкло». Значит, речь шла о другом — о сопутствующих, так сказать, обстоятельствах. Декан прикоснулся к тому, к чему не имел права прикасаться, только кто... неужели? Хотя… Если вспомнить, чей он ученик… Возможно, Снейпу не нужны уже никакие заклинания для легилименции. Но все-таки… И Кан не мог не спросить, пряча боль за иронией:

— И откуда вам известно об изменениях?

Этим простым вопросом чертов Блэк снес Снейпу все тщательно выстроенные щиты, которые уже раньше изрядно прогнулись под его снисходительными «спасибо», «ценю», «подорвать ваш авторитет» и этой выразительной, точно отмеренной паузой перед словом «осведомленность». Блэк и правда считает, что полукровка не полноценный маг, не полноценный член магического общества, не может знать о том, что известно всем чистокровным? Снейп не претендовал на знакомство с леди Вальбургой, но в доме младших Блэков бывал не раз во время войны, в том числе и при _Наследнике Блэке_. Он знаком с его матерью, в конце концов! Он, что, домовой эльф, которого вызывают на помощь гостям? В известной степени — да, конечно, поскольку Снейп туда попадал, чтобы оказать первую помощь вернувшимся с операции долоховским головорезам. Да, они — настоящие маги, а он — так, просто эльф! Откуда ему знать об изменениях? Но главное — держать себя в руках, и Снейп сказал, вымучивая из себя безразличный тон, который все-таки пропитался его эмоциями, рванувшими в стороны из-под разлетевшегося щита:

— Мистер Блэк! Зачем вы все это делаете? Мне известно, потому что я декан Слизерина. Я не знаю, что в вас увидела леди Вальбурга. Лично я ничего не вижу. Но ваше поведение недостойно вас, Наследник Блэк, — последние два слова он постарался произнести с отчетливой иронией, — вы заставляете меня отвлекаться на эти глупые мелочи. Реагировать. Зачем? — он помолчал и добавил: — Мне ваш ответ не нужен. Вы сами подумайте и решите, хотите ли вы сами тратить время на это. У вас его мало.

Кан смотрел на Снейпа. Ответа на свой вопрос он не получил, и это правильно, если здраво рассудить. Декан не имел права выдавать источник своей осведомленности или имел право его не выдавать. Но, видимо, Кан все же задал правильный вопрос, потому что он сорвал с декана его гипсовую маску, и она разлетелась вдребезги. Кан задал вопрос как человек и получил не ответ, но хотя бы отзыв — от человека. Однако он так и не понял, почему утренний инцидент вызвал такую острую реакцию спустя много часов. Возможно, сегодня подобными мелочами декана достал не только Канопус Блэк. Но гипсовая маска больше не закрывала человеческое лицо, и это хорошо, потому что два человека способны понять друг друга. В конечном счете Кан остался доволен и даже рад, хотя испытывал боль — там, куда декан целенаправленно ударил. Удар казался несоразмерным, он был — в живое, в отличие от статусных игр. И Кан не знал, что сказать: сил подумать над неформальными словами не хватало, а формальные сейчас ситуации не подобали. Он промолчал.

Блэк молчал, и на его лице читалось удовлетворение и даже радость. Снейп мог его понять: одним ударом снести щиты опытного окклюмента — это свидетельство силы. Снейп слышал о занятиях Блэка менталистикой, но не предполагал, что тот настолько силен. Мальчишка ведь еще, но Снейп даже не почувствовал его ментальный удар, качественно прикрытый простыми словами. Лорд пришел бы в восторг, именно этого он добивался от самого Снейпа. Впрочем, вряд ли мальчишка узнал что-то серьезное, Снейп отреагировал быстро. Сейчас он уже успокоился и мог наконец сказать:

— Можете идти, мистер Блэк, если вам нечего больше сказать уместного. И напоминаю, сегодня я хочу увидеть всех старост у себя в шесть.


	8. Chapter 8

# Глава 7. Не надо бояться

## I

Вирсавия Бабблинг — профессор Древних рун и достойная во всех отношениях молодая дама слегка за тридцать — вошла в кабинет директора без опаски. Уж кого-кого, а Дамблдора она не боялась, хотя за прошедшее лето бояться научилась — успешнее, чем за всю прошедшую войну. На Дамблдора она слегка обижалась — почему он ее не предупредил перед пиром? — хотя признавала, что тот имел право про нее в суете забыть. Но выслушать, что он скажет, хотелось. Хотелось получить заверения, что ей ничего не грозит. Ну и вообще...

Альбус встретил ее улыбкой сожаления и, слегка покачивая головой, сказал:

— Вирсавия, я должен вам выразить сочувствие. Жаль, очень жаль. Такой был доклад! Я потом уже прочитал, мне передали копию.

Доклад Вирсавии на летнем Большом Конгрессе сняли за несколько дней до начала по требованию _того самого_ нового отдела Аврората за «отсылки к запрещенным разновидностям волшебства». Доклад она подготовила и правда хороший, к тому же абсолютно светлый, но уже не жалела, что так и не смогла с ним выступить перед сравнительно многочисленной и компетентной аудиторией. И сам факт ее отсутствия на Конгрессе (первый раз за все прошедшие годы) стал наименьшей из всех проблем. Однако сейчас ей польстило, что доклад ее, оказывается, прочитал сам Дамблдор. Это поправило настроение.

— Да что уж тут, директор, — Вирсавия сразу его простила. — Слава бессмертным богам, все кончилось благополучно. Я и не надеялась на такую развязку.

Ее отпустили из Аврората только после долгих мытарств, и она ожидала неоднократных вызовов в будущем — по примеру ее знакомых, попавших под тот же пресс по имени Ролсэван. Но повесток _оттуда_ она с тех пор не получала.

— Почему — не надеялась? — спросил Дамблдор, и его удивление выглядело неподдельным. — Ты ни в чем не виновата была. Кто может уследить за всеми Дополнениями к Индексам?

Риторический вопрос! «Индексы запрещенного и не рекомендованного волшебства» вышли зимой, но с тех пор часто и при этом нерегулярно пополнялись. Упустить из вида последние поправки мог любой маг, если у него имелись более интересные занятия, чем следить за деятельностью борцов с Темной магией.

— Я знаю, что не виновата. Но... вызвали же на беседу. Так у них теперь это называется, — скривилась Вирсавия: беседой имевшее место летом можно было назвать весьма условно. — И когда они свои беседы заводят, тут прямо начинаешь себя чувствовать причастной... не знаю... к заговору Катилины.

Это и казалось особенно отвратительным. К середине _беседы_ ты уже чувствовал себя причастным к чему-то неправильному, хотя прямо перед ее началом мог поручиться за себя и свою правоту. И вроде бы никакого давления, собеседник говорил разумные вещи, с которыми — с каждой по отдельности — сложно не согласиться. А в результате выходила какая-то чушь — с выводами согласиться ты не мог, но и не соглашаться не получалось: ты же только что согласился с рассуждениями, которые к ним привели. И ты начинал сомневаться в очевидных вещах, в том числе в своей непричастности к заговору Катилины, хотя и родился спустя две тысячи лет после него. Этот аргумент как-то терялся на общем фоне, который неоспоримо подводил к тому, что ты все-таки оказался приспешником Катилины.

— Да они умеют, — со знанием дела отозвался Дамблдор и спросил: — Ты вчера от этого на пиру была такой неразговорчивой?

Вирсавия задохнулась от возмущения: неразговорчивой! Да она была почти невменяемой! Ничего не видела и не слышала вокруг! О распределении, действительно примечательном, ей потом подруги рассказали.

— Поговоришь тут! Вы умеете делать сюрпризы, директор! Что же вы на педсовете не сказали в августе? О нашем новом профессоре Защиты?

— Да сам еще точно не знал. Все в последние дни решилось, — директор, рассказывая о новом назначении, специально выбирал расплывчатые выражения, чтобы никто сразу не понял, чья это инициатива. На самом деле уговаривал он — Дамблдор, а отнекивался — Джералд. Но директор проявил настойчивость: он считал, что это принесет пользу им всем — и Хогвартсу, и Ролсэвану. Однако Дамблдор недооценил неприязнь к только что отставленному аврору как общества в целом, так и профессоров. Ему стало немного совестно за то, что он подверг своих друзей, коллег подобному испытанию на пире.

— Понимаю. Вы тоже не всесильны, — Вирсавия вдруг испугалась. Даже Альбус! Как он сказал? «Да, они умеют»? Неужели и у него имелся сходный опыт?

Дамблдор ощутил, что профессору Рун как-то не по себе, и поспешил внести ясность:

— Профессор Ролсэван сам сомневался, стоит ли ему к детям. Он про себя многое знает на самом деле.

Вирсавия даже не обратила внимания, что это пояснение предполагало активную роль Дамблдора.

— Надо же. Видимо, самого главного и не знает!

— Он сам с тобой _беседовал_? Очень уж ты злишься на него.

— Нет, не он. Да все они — на одно лицо, точнее, манера у них одна!

С ней, действительно, беседовал не сам Ролсэван, он только заходил пару раз и отпускал пару незначащих фраз душевным и сочувственным тоном, предполагавшим, что она допустила извинительную ошибку, в которой сама раскаивается, и больше так не будет. Но все слова — Ролсэвана и ее основного _собеседника_ — сливались в грязную кашицу цвета переваренного шпината, липнущую к мозгам, а лица их тоже сливались в единую маску без определенных черт, но с тошнотворным выражением участливости, не имеющей ничего общего с настоящим участием.

— Тем не менее претензий к тебе нет. Чувствуй себя увереннее, ничего тебе профессор Ролсэван уже не может сделать. Да и вообще, скоро станет полегче.

Последняя фраза, пожалуй, занимала первое место по частоте произнесения Дамблдором за последние дни.

— Директор, а это мне вáс надо благодарить? Что одной беседой ограничились? Вы за меня поручились? — до Вирсавии вдруг дошло, почему ее оставили в покое почти сразу же.

— Да что ты! Этого и не потребовалось. Не настолько все серьезно было, — Дамблдор намеренно занизил градус опасности для Вирсавии и постарался представить свои действия в ироническом свете: — Когда я узнал о снятом докладе и интересе к тебе этих _инстанций_ , заявился в Министерство, конечно. Немного поиграл в великого светлого волшебника, выразил негодование, что, мол, ставят под сомнение репутацию Хогвартса в целом. Я же умею. Им пришлось оправдываться, а они такого не любят. Вот и накрутили сами хвосты Аврорату. Джералд как раз примерно тогда в отставку ушел, а остальные... с остальными попроще.

— Все равно благодарю вас, директор. И мне очень приятен ваш интерес к докладу, — Вирсавия успокоилась: кажется, директор обладал в их мире реальной властью, а она была _у него под рукой_.

— Вирсавия, вы — хороший исследователь. Конечно, мне интересно, — в этом Дамблдор не покривил душой. Вирсавия была умницей, и мысли у нее временами проскальзывали весьма оригинальные. — Кстати, если в будущем возникнут сомнения, покажите мне заранее тезисы. Я могу что-то подсказать. Иногда бывает достаточно исправить мелочи, детали, формулировки поправить, чтобы не возникло претензий, — и он положительно готов был делать это для девочки, изрядно напуганной летом, хотя надеялся, что ему не придется по объективным причинам: — Впрочем, говорю, скоро станет полегче. По крайней мере, в нашей сфере — научной.

— Хотелось бы надеяться, директор. Или хотя бы перестать бояться, — вздохнула Вирсавия.

— А это уже от нас зависит, — и Альбус решил переключить ее на приятное: — Посмотрите на события с другой стороны. Доклад вы не прочитали на конгрессе, зато многие с ним ознакомились сами. Вот и мне копию друзья передали. Доклад ваш разошелся по рукам. Пожалуй, он вызвал даже больший резонанс, чем мог бы получить при отсутствии этих досадных затруднений. Все-таки обычный секционный доклад, а сейчас о нем больше говорят, чем о докладах некоторых глав Гильдий.

— Не слышала, — скромно ответила Вирсавия, которая об этом, разумеется, слышала, но признавать подобное вслух было слишком приятно и оттого неловко.

— Не вслух говорят, не публично. Но так иногда даже лучше, — «особенно в последние месяцы» не стал добавлять Дамблдор: это разумелось само собой.

— Спасибо, Альбус. Умеете же вы представить... сделать лимонад из лимона, — Вирсавия испытывала искреннюю благодарность: беседа с директором помогла ей расслабиться даже лучше, чем вчерашнее заседание «клуба».

## II

После встречи со старостами, прошедшей в тяжелой обстановке взаимного непонимания, давления друг на друга и попыток объясниться, избегая резких формулировок, Снейп чувствовал себя истощенным. Предварительный разговор с Блэком заставил его вести себя жестче, чем он намеревался. Фактически он потребовал, чтобы старосты седьмого курса взяли на себя обязанности старост шестого. Он и сам считал свое требование неправильным и нечестным — семикурсникам предстояли выпускные экзамены, — но что ему оставалось? В первую очередь это, конечно, затрагивало мистера Лестранжа, а мисс Галлер, как сам Снейп всегда говорил, была вменяемой особой, поэтому контроль со стороны мисс Энском требовался минимальный. Но все-таки требовался, потому что Блэк весьма близко сошелся с Шарлоттой в прошлом году и довольно сильно влиял на нее. Однако и та обладала определенным влиянием на людей, хорошим влиянием, умиротворяющим, и Снейп надеялся, что у нее получится удержать Блэка от особо выдающихся проявлений его неповторимой индивидуальности.

Свое представление о необходимости контроля над старостами шестого курса он попытался донести до всех участников встречи — они сопротивлялись: Раймон и Корнелия стремились уклониться от лишней нагрузки, Блэк возражал против умаления его роли. И в целом предложение Снейпа воспринималось как новшество, выбивающееся из многовекового уклада хогвартской жизни, при котором именно старосты шестого курса играли ключевую роль в студенческом самоуправлении. На его инновации и на протест старших старост с недоумением взирали младшие, которым предстояло учиться этому довольно обременительному ремеслу, и такое начало не вызывало у них энтузиазма. Сошлись на том, что Раймон и Корнелия будут внимательнее приглядывать за факультетом и немедленно информировать декана при малейших признаках обострения ситуации.

Снейп боялся сразу нескольких вещей. Во-первых, Блэк мог выкинуть что-то и сам, тем более он явно почувствовал свою силу и не стеснялся ей пользоваться — в непонятных пока Снейпу целях. Завершение их приватного разговора свидетельствовало об этом, и, хуже всего, он не понимал, что именно Блэк хотел узнать во время своей атаки. Явно не какую-то мелочь из школьной жизни, ведь учебный год только начался, да и Снейп не имел обыкновения скрывать от собственных старост ничего, что могло оказать влияние на управление факультетом. По крайней мере, у декана всегда разрешалось спросить что угодно, и, даже если он не мог, не имел права дать ответ, за сам вопрос никаких санкций не налагалось. Он предположил, что у Блэка возник своего рода личный интерес. Судя по всему, для него война не окончена, а Снейп в этой войне играл неоднозначную роль и афишировать ее не желал.

Во-вторых, равновесие внутри школы оставалось еще шатким. Попытки вернуться к прошлому, хотя бы времен разгара войны, когда все еще не стало так страшно, как в самом конце и после ее завершения, выглядели робкими, но, слава бессмертным богам, предпринимались с обеих сторон. В большом мире, кстати, парадоксальным образом сейчас было спокойнее, чем в школе, и Снейп опасался, что директор может форсировать события в стремлении подтянуть внутришкольное положение дел к внешнему.

В-третьих, Ролсэван. Снейп изложил своим старостам все, что знал и что мог, да и сами студенты располагали некоторой информацией. Но они смотрели на Ролсэвана только с _той_ стороны, как смотрел бы и сам Снейп до вчерашнего разговора с директором, когда тот ему рассказал о Ролсэване в подробностях, и Снейп даже проникся некоторым уважением к бывшему аврору. Об этом он не стал говорить: ему показалось бессмысленным обсуждать такие вопросы с молодыми людьми, носившими фамилии Блэк, Лестранж, Фоули, — но он постарался разъяснить им разницу между Ролсэваном и другими — тем же Фортмаунтом — в плане практических следствий.

В-четвертых, имелась еще и Мадлен, которая в своем отношении к Лорду напоминала Беллатрикс, не обладая ни ее силой, ни талантами, ни обаянием, ни красотой. Насчет характера Снейп сомневался, он наблюдал за Мадлен только в прошлом учебному году, когда в истерике бились все. Он даже не мог предсказать, к лучшему или к худшему способен привести этот недостаток даров. Мадлен могла выкинуть что-то... оригинальное от отчаянья и осознания собственной заурядности. Вместе с тем — что она могла устроить, будучи настолько слабой?

Заслуживало внимания многое, но от некоторых проблем Снейп мог спокойно отрешиться, хотя помнил и о барышнях Гойл, и о Кларе, и о Герарде: в данных вопросах он полагался на весь факультет. Главное, чтобы они не решили, что декан готов полностью положиться на них во всем. Он не был готов, хотя и понимал, что основа доверия к нему — его доверие к ним. Но, как всегда, здесь главным препятствием являлся мистер Блэк. Оставалось отдаться на волю судьбы и действовать по обстановке.

Он предпочел бы уделить хоть немного вечернего времени своим личным делам, благо, проверять эссе пока не требовалось, но ему предстоял разговор с директором и явно не из самых коротких. В общем, понятно, что и в этом году больше пяти часов ежедневного сна он позволить себе не сможет, если желает заниматься не только обучением троглодитов, но и хоть чем-то полезным для себя самого. Счастье еще, что Совет выделил деньги на закупку зелий для Больничного крыла, и обязанность их варить на нем не висела. Надо послать Люцию что-то приятное: Снейп был уверен, что это — деньги Малфоев.

## III

Войдя в директорский кабинет, Снейп увидел, что Альбус полон сил и энергии. Он обрадовался за директора, но для него самого это означало, что он здесь надолго.

— И как, Север, я тебя не слишком вчера задержал? Твои подопечные не заснули в ожидании? — спросил директор, очевидно, из вежливости.

— Все в порядке, Альбус. Я успел сделать все необходимое, — и Снейп подумал: «необходимое для факультета».

— Я рад. В этом году нам часто придется подолгу беседовать.

— Вы так не уверены во мне? — Снейп не знал, зачем это спросил. Может, чтобы получить опровержение.

— Что ты, что ты! В тебе я абсолютно уверен. Но год у нас особенный, точнее первый курс. Ах, какой курс! Давно такого не было. Мистер Ляо — в Равенкло! Сам себе не верю, когда это говорю.

— Как вы этого добились, Альбус? — он счел своим долгом поинтересоваться, директор явно гордился своим достижением.

— Это не я. Это Филиус. Я бы не рискнул к ним пойти. Слишком уж я для них неоднозначная фигура. А Филиус сделал невозможное, — директор мечтательно поднял глаза вверх и тут же вернулся на землю: — Но ведь не только Ляо. У Минервы — наследник Уизли. Очень, очень сильный мальчик, и характер у него чудесный. Я за ним давно наблюдаю. Наверняка в будущем мы сможем гордиться, что учили его в детстве. Я поражаюсь, как Артур и Молли при всех их... обстоятельствах смогли ему дать все, что нужно, так его подготовить к Хогвартсу. Настоящий наследник.

— Понятно. Учту, — безразлично отозвался Снейп. Уизли его мало занимали.

— С Хаффлпаффом в этом году будет непросто. Но в будущем... Я многого ожидаю от Хаффлпаффа в ближайшие годы, — туманно высказался директор.

— Неужели? — Снейп подумал, что о факультете Спраут сейчас надо думать совсем не в контексте будущих достижений студентов. Впервые на его памяти — хотя, конечно, Снейп мог судить только по годам своей учебы и недолгого пока деканства — обстановка на Слизерине была на порядок устойчивее, чем на Хаффлпаффе.

— Конечно. Смотри, через год-другой Кубок от вас уплывет. И не к Гриффиндору. О Гриффиндоре, кстати, — оживился директор, — магглорожденных в этом году немного, но какие интересные, особенно двое! Мисс Боас не очень сильна, зато из семьи ученых и профессоров. Очень, очень интересно. Она много полезного нам сможет рассказать о магглах. А еще в одну семью ходил я сам. Зрелище, конечно, тягостное, но какой ребенок! Какая сила! Среди магглорожденных такие встречаются иногда. Мне все это напомнило... — и Дамблдор вдруг ушел в себя.

— Что, Альбус? — Снейп по-настоящему заинтересовался. Гриффиндорских первокурсников он еще не имел возможности наблюдать с близкого расстояния. А маглорожденные бывали... разными они бывали. И, как известно, директор Хогвартса не посещал будущих первокурсников. За редчайшими исключениями.

— Неважно. Из прошлых лет, — уклонился от ответа Альбус, и это подогрело интерес.

— Лорда? Вы поэтому сами? — Снейп ляпнул наугад, сам не веря в такую возможность.

— Нет, что ты! Причем тут это? Я про атмосферу в семье.

«А-а-а... понятно, почему он так уклончив», — и Снейп спросил прямо:

— Меня? — хотя его директор не посещал (Снейп все-таки не грязнокровка), но «тягостная атмосфера»... О ней Дамблдор знал.

— Север, ты слишком настойчив, — тот выказал недовольство.

— Простите, директор, — Снейп постарался вложить в свой тон побольше отчужденности.

И Альбус был вынужден уступить:

— Мерлин с тобой! Не тебя. Беллатрикс. Сам не знаю почему, если честно. Да не важно на самом деле. А у тебя — целый цветник! Мальчик, конечно, попроще.

— Да, ни одного наследника в этому году. И слава бессмертным богам! — наследников Снейпу хватало среди старших.

— Не будь так уверен.

— Что, вы что-то слышали? Будут снова... Или... — Снейп даже не осмелился задать вопрос открыто. Если семье Георга Нотта что-то угрожало, это означало... Да что уж тут! Новый виток репрессий это означало. Сейчас — когда все, казалось бы, успокаивалось. Неужели директор вызвал его именно поэтому? Он должен предостеречь своих студентов и через них — их семьи?

— Нет-нет, ничего такого! Об этом после скажу. Твой цветник... Мисс Ибелин. Ты знаешь, Вирсавия уже пишет спецкурс для мистера Ляо. Может, тебе тоже — для мисс Ибелин?

— Я посмотрю. Сначала надо ее оценить, родовые дары — еще не все, — Снейп выразился аккуратно, чтобы не брать на себя формальных обязательств перед директором.

— Да, конечно, — в таких решениях Дамблдор полностью полагался на профессоров. — Еще мисс Дарнфорд. Я ведь в ее семью вхож — в меру уместного. Девочка со своими талантами — не дарами, но очень-очень интересными способностями. Сам увидишь.

Формулировка «не дарами, но способностями» прозвучала загадочно, Снейп прикинул, что можно так поименовать, но его предположения плохо сочетались с результатами его недолгих наблюдений за мисс Дарнфорд:

— Надо же. Мне она совсем простенькой показалась. Что там — врожденная способность к созданию чар или одаренность в магических изящных искусствах?

— Нет-нет. Это не школьные предметы и даже не магия почти. Увидишь. Но учитывай, мисс Дарнфорд совсем не проста. Она любит производить такое впечатление, но ты не питай иллюзий.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, — от разговора появился толк, хотя директор, как всегда, выразился непрямо. Мисс Дарнфорд с самого начала заинтриговала Снейпа — не настолько, конечно, чтобы специально думать о ней, но теперь ее странное поведение, которое заметили все, получало хоть какое-то объяснение.

— Ну и главное: мисс Далассина-Деррент и ее семья. Кстати, именно ее я имел в виду, когда о наследниках говорил.

— А-а-а... Конечно. Она — Наследница Деррент? — Снейп окончательно успокоился, речь шла не об арестах.

— Не только. С Деррентами мы вчера разобрались. А что ты можешь сказать о первой части фамилии мисс Анны?

— Итальянские корни, судя по звучанию? Но если ее отец — Деррент, почему она Далассина-Деррент?

Все это следовало выяснить для понимания внутренней конструкции первого курса, и хорошо, что директор сам завел разговор.

— Ну, мой мальчик, думай. История — это не только лекции профессора Биннса!

Снейп с трудом подавил досаду: он задал конкретные вопросы, а Дамблдор опять разводит античный симпозиум, — и поэтому его слова прозвучали немного резко:

— Альбус, перестаньте говорить загадками! Я сегодня провел уроки у пятого и седьмого курсов подряд, а после — встречу со старостами. Мне уже думать нечем!

Директор сочувственно улыбнулся, но задал очередной наводящий вопрос:

— И все же... Вспомни, когда твои Малфои на британскую землю пришли?

Снейп смирился:

— Они не мои. Ну Вильгельм Бастард. Что, даже так? Но имя-то не норманнское.

— Уже горячее, уже горячее... А что в это время на другом конце нашего большого мира творилось?

— На каком другом конце? — профессорский контракт не включал в себя обязательств служить развлечением для скучающего директора. Снейп довольно часто играл такую роль для отца и предпочел бы этот опыт забыть: — Альбус, право, я устал.

И тут его осенило:

— А! Я понял! Мерлин, неужели они до сих пор сохранились?! Надо же! И что — она и правда потомок? А чей конкретно? Она же Далассина, не Комнина. Но, что любопытно, Анна.

Снейпу его собственная реакция показалась слишком бурной, как у подростка, но удержаться он и правда не смог. Ладно, Ибелины и прочие, они — все-таки Европа, а тут — осколок... настоящего древнего мира! Ну хронологически, может, и не древнего, но по существу... По существу это — Рим! И он чуть не зажмурился от осознания.

— Прямой потомок по женской линии, как я могу судить.

Альбус прямо расцвел и лучился довольством, напоминая Тобиаса Снейпа, когда юный Север вдруг делал или говорил нечто, отвечающее отцовским ожиданиям, а удавалось это ему не часто. Неуместность сравнения слегка покоробила Снейпа, но Альбус сам нарвался. И все-таки эта новость не укладывалась в голове, плохо сочеталась с общеизвестными фактами:

— Что, прямо той Анны? Но почему тогда Далассина?

— Вряд ли именно той. Если честно, их генеалогического древа я ни разу не видел, — Дамблдор явно заметил разочарование на лице Снейпа и поспешил продолжить: — Знаю, что их родовое имя мать передает старшей дочери. Передает вместе с родовой магией. Дочь в отцовский род полностью не входит, имя его носит, но, выйдя замуж, меняет имя отца на имя мужа. А материнское ставит всегда на первое место. Это знак старшинства и владения родовыми дарами, — он подчеркнул последнее слово.

— И что за дары? — послушно спросил Снейп, хотя само происхождение девочки показалось ему куда интереснее любых ее возможных даров.

Дамблдор немного помолчал и сказал:

— Ментальная магия, Север, ментальная магия. Ну и немного других — вспомогательных. Руны там, нумерология. Все прочее — по остаточному принципу.

Снейп ожидал чего-то нетривиального вроде некромантии, заклинания демонов или управления погодой, но все оказалось довольно банально, хотя и серьезно по хогвартским меркам:

— Да уж... Десять веков менталистов. Стало быть, к ее шестому курсу мне надо выдрессировать всех, чтобы об амулетах не забывали?

— Ох, Север... Ты сказал — десять веков. Если бы... — директор вздохнул, — получается, ты слышал только о великой Анне, о Далассинах в целом не знаешь?

Снейп покачал головой, и Альбус принялся рассказывать в своей обычной манере:

— Как ты понимаешь, матерью императора та Анна не на ровном месте стала. Это очень старый род, связанный с Арменией отчасти. Там стоят развалины их крепости, и там — их родовой камень. Крепость эту разрушили примерно две тысячи лет назад.

Снейпа увлекли все эти исторические детали, он никогда ничего похожего не слышал и не читал:

— Когда же ее построили?

— Да кто нам скажет! Но и туда Далассины пришли уже сложившимся сильным родом. Есть легенда, что с Ефрата пришли.

— Ассирия?

— Да, Ассирия, новый Вавилон. А может, и не только новый.

— Имя-то не очень ассирийское... — Снейп напряг память и кое-что вспомнил: — И потом — ведь это город такой?

— Имя они и переводить могли или поменять... Не знаю, в чем там дело. Впрочем, так поступали и другие старые роды в Темные века. Внешняя форма — не главное.

И только тут до Снейпа дошло то, что стояло за всеми этими подробностями:

— То есть у нее за спиной — минимум два с половиной тысячелетия менталистов? — и сразу же он осознал еще одно: — И не наших менталистов, как я понимаю? И это — не знаю, как назвать — будет учиться у меня на факультете? Альбус, вы меня убиваете.

Дамблдор замолчал, предоставляя Снейпу время на то, чтобы уложить в сознании шокирующие новые сведения. Снейп же лихорадочно думал и... вспоминал. Перед глазами сразу встал один старый эпизод, нет, даже два эпизода.

## IV

О менталистике восточной традиции ходили разные слухи. Именно слухи, поскольку практикующих ее магов почти никто не встречал. Вернее сказать: вероятно, почти никто не встречал. Вместе с тем вполне возможно, многие не только их встречали, но и становились объектами применения восточных ментальных техник, только сами об этом и не подозревали. В этом и заключалась суть дела. Их воздействие на разум не ощущалось, как все говорили, хотя и это никто наверняка утверждать не мог, потому что механизмы его оставались неясны. Немногие книги, имевшиеся в библиотеках старых семей, лишь подогревали страхи. Одни содержали в себе впечатления редких внешних свидетелей работы «восточников» — как их называли среди западных менталистов. Другие представляли собой инструкции для учеников, но при всей кажущейся простоте изложения ничуть не помогали достичь хоть какого-нибудь результата. Судя по всему, для освоения подобных методов требовался учитель, но восточные менталисты всегда оставались закрытым сообществом — даже более закрытым, чем ближневосточные маги в целом.

Когда-то дела обстояли иначе, но за прошедшие века связи между Востоком и Западом в магическом мире ослабли. Вообще-то, несколько магов из Ирака, Египта, Турции входили в Конфедерацию и появлялись на ее Ассамблеях. Но и об этих индивидах мало что знали. Ближний Восток — и все. Где они жили, чем там у себя занимались, как выглядело их общество... Исторически их анклавы располагались в районе Междуречья, в центре бывшей Оттоманской империи и вокруг Иерусалима. Волшебники не склонны часто менять место жительства, но магглы перекроили всю карту региона, и это могло повлиять на расселение ближневосточных магов. Британию они иногда посещали, но ненадолго — по каким-то своим таинственным делам. Иногда в журналах по рунам, нумерологии или астрологии публиковались статьи под характерными именами, и это давало хоть какую-то информацию. Но у западных менталистов не имелось ни журналов, ни Гильдии, ни официального признания мастерства, только личные отношения между учителем и учеником, а многие и без учителей обходились. У Снейпа учитель был. В свое время.

В тот безумный и насыщенный период Лорд позволял Снейпу многое, и в частности задавать почти любые вопросы в любом количестве — подобно любознательному подростку, кем Север, по правде говоря, и воспринимал себя в присутствии Повелителя. Вот как-то речь и зашла о восточниках. Лорд выразился в стиле Альбуса: слухи имеют касательство к действительному положению вещей, но вместе с тем всё намного сложнее и проще одновременно.

Снейп рискнул настаивать на подробностях, и Лорд продолжил. Да, воздействие восточников на разум может не заметить даже очень сильный окклюмент. Да, заклинания и палочка им не нужны, впрочем, они не нужны и сильным западным менталистам, но восточникам они не нужны иначе. Да, самый страшный слух — это правда: восточные менталисты способны не только проникать в чужие мысли, считывать образы и эмоции, не только замещать отдельные воспоминания искусственно сформированными, но и менять все прочие аспекты сознания без специальных заклинаний и, главное, так, что эти изменения выглядят вполне натурально и для самого объекта воздействия, и для окружающих. Восточники и правда могут менять структуру личности человека. «Но бояться этого не стоит», — неожиданно заметил Лорд.

Замечание это удивило Снейпа, но куда больше его поразило иное: в чертах Повелителя вдруг впервые за все время их общения проявились смешанные и при этом естественные эмоции. Уже сам факт показался Снейпу весьма необычным, поскольку настоящие, непосредственные чувства Темного Лорда были простыми и понятными: гнев, удовлетворение, недовольство, сосредоточенность, интерес — и обычно легко прочитывались по его лицу, Лорд их не скрывал. Он умел создавать с помощью мимических движений и картину более сложных эмоций, но Снейп угадывал их искусственность, поскольку Повелитель учил его различать природное и сконструированное на собственном примере, то есть лице. Подобные навыки входили в традиционную продвинутую программу обучения менталиста, но Лорд уделял этому вопросу особое внимание, причину чего Снейп не понимал, хотя послушно выполнял все предложенные упражнения. И вот в чертах учителя он разобрал нечто странное и плохо совместимое с образом Темного Лорда — то ли сожаление, то ли смирение, то ли их смесь. Такой грустной усмешки Снейп раньше у него никогда не видел и пришел к выводу, что у Лорда имелся личный и неоднозначный опыт, каким-то образом связанный с восточной традицией менталистики. Он предположил, что Лорд мог ей учиться, хотя бы недолго (версию, что Лорд освоил эту дисциплину, Снейп отмел как слишком страшную для того, чтобы делать из нее практические выводы, а думать о ней теоретически — только время зря тратить).

Снейп спросил: почему же бояться не стоит? Спросил не из желания лучше понять смысл этого парадоксального замечания (к парадоксальности высказываний Повелителя он привык, как и к тому, что раскладывать их на логические составляющие не следует), а скорее в непреодолимом порыве узнать что-то личное об учителе, который, несмотря на их близость, естественную при обучении новичка-менталиста, оставался для Снейпа загадкой. Ответ поначалу разочаровал своей банальностью: мол, обученных восточников немного, живут они на Ближнем Востоке, редко покидая родину. Шансов столкнуться с ними мало, а западные маги освоить эту разновидность менталистики не могут. Для нее нужны особые способности, отличные от обычного ментального дара, и развивают их с раннего детства в течение десятков лет (тут Снейп окончательно уверился, что _страшная версия_ неверна). Да и при встрече с ними вероятность стать объектом их воздействия тоже мала, они такого не любят делать. Вот это прозвучало нетривиально: такая власть над людьми — и что? Почему же — не любят? Учитель дал еще более чудной ответ: им это не интересно, им другие люди в принципе не особо интересны. И, заметив недоумение Снейпа (как такое может быть у менталистов?), пояснил: им интересно сознание вообще, а _сознание вообще_ у них всегда под рукой. И в любом случае они всегда или как правило предупреждают и спрашивают разрешения — с этикой у них очень строго. Это тоже удивило Снейпа: зачем же тогда нужна незаметность? Лорд вздохнул, что случалось редко, и поведал нечто уж вовсе запредельное: восточники действуют незаметно не из стремления к скрытности, просто такова природа подобного воздействия, на самом деле в их случае нельзя даже говорить о проникновении в чужое сознание, там все иначе. Снейп не понял и сейчас не понимал, но запомнил.

А Лорд пустился в теоретические дебри — в рассуждения о природе магии и ментального дара, их соотношении, границах личности, сущности времени и прочем. Снейп впитывал все это с жадностью и восторгом, не осмысляя большей части сказанного, но откладывая идеи учителя впрок, на будущее — все-таки Лорд был неизмеримо выше: умнее, образованнее, опытнее, — а скидки на возраст и меньшую одаренность Снейпа не делал. Закончив свой экскурс в смежные области, Лорд вернулся к исходной теме и отметил слегка походя (но так выглядела его обычная манера говорить о практически важных вещах): бояться не стоит самих ближневосточных менталистов или тем более западных, которым удалось где-то как-то поучиться этому искусству, вторые уж точно мало что могут, хотя этических ограничений у них меньше. Но есть и третьи — отчасти похожие на восточных, поддерживающие с ними связь, но не они. Вот их-то и следует опасаться. Однако их количество измеряется единицами, учатся они тоже долго, активно участвовать в общественной жизни не склонны, так что шансов наткнуться на одного из них почти нет, — и эти слова учителя прозвучали не как попытка успокоить, а как трезвая констатация факта.

Тема ближневосточных магов всплыла еще раз — вскользь и совершенно в иной ситуации. Повелитель тогда по-настоящему разгневался, и Снейп возблагодарил всех богов, что не он стал причиной. Гнев, даже ярость, Повелителя вызвал Долохов — впервые на памяти Снейпа, поскольку Долохов у Лорда находился на особом счету: в известном смысле можно было говорить хоть и не о дружбе — подобное в принципе оставалось невозможным, — но о чем-то вроде привязанности, каких-то иных отношениях, чем с прочими приближенными. И вот Долохов наконец испытал на себе, что значило не оправдать ожиданий Темного Лорда. Снейп тогда даже не ощутил злорадства (а мог бы, ведь Долохов его шпынял чаще других), настолько Антонин выглядел раздавленным. При этом Лорд явно обошелся без круциатусов или похожих заклинаний: Снейпа вызвали к Повелителю со стандартным набором лекарств для тех, кто прошел сеанс настоящей безжалостной лордовской легилименции — «глубокой», «полной», «тотальной». Так в их среде называлось данное мероприятие, о котором старались лишний раз не упоминать. Сам Снейп подобного избежал, но ему неоднократно приходилось отпаивать зельями тех, кто подвергся такому наказанию. Он явился к Лорду безотлагательно и успел услышать последнюю угрозу в адрес Антонина — не прямую угрозу, а вопрос, заданный обманчиво беззлобным и деловитым тоном, который и служил у Повелителя знаком готовности к убийству кого-то из своих. Сцена и тогда показалась Снейпу экстраординарной, и до сих пор живо вставала перед глазами. «Не стоит ли решить возникшую проблему наиболее простым способом — отдать Долохова восточным магам из числа входящих в Круг? — мягко спросил Повелитель. — И не только самого Антонина, но и тех, кто его сопровождал?» Долохова при этих словах явственно скрутило, хотя он уже и так был почти никакой. Сам Антонин семьи не имел, смерти или пыток никогда не боялся, но о своих подчиненных искренне заботился и старался беречь — с поправкой на их основное занятие.

На этом разговор оборвался. Снейп так и не догадался, что случилось и о чем вообще шла речь: вроде бы в Ближний круг не входили никакие восточные маги, но он мог чего-то не знать, ну или имелся в виду другой какой-то Круг. Кто и куда Долохова сопровождал, тоже осталось неизвестным. И хотя именно Снейп всю следующую неделю Долохова и лечил, тот упорно молчал всю следующую неделю. Среди долоховского молодняка ни убитых, ни подвергшихся пыткам не наблюдалось — с этой стороны зацепок также не возникло. Да и в целом ничем серьезным история не кончилась, никто никого никому не отдал. А потом пропал Регул Блэк, прозвучало Пророчество, и думать о ней стало некогда.

Выводов из нее Снейп сделал два. Во-первых, у Лорда имелся контакт с ближневосточными магами, если он мог им кого-то отдать в наказание: неосновательного запугивания приближенных Темный Лорд себе не позволял. Во-вторых, ближневосточные маги могли выступать в роли угрозы, хотя «бояться не надо» (впрочем, в тот раз речь, возможно, шла не о менталистах). И был еще один — тайный — вывод, который Снейп запер в своих мозгах как можно крепче: Лорд мог бояться всерьез. Это стало настоящим открытием. Нет, разумеется, Снейп знал, что Лорд испытывал некоторый страх перед Дамблдором, перед Пророчеством, но навстречу подобным _обычным_ страхам он спокойно и бестрепетно шел. Тогда же, почти уничтожив своего верного и, можно сказать, любимого пса сокрушительной легилименцией, он не скрывал непосредственных эмоций, и Снейп увидел на его лице не только гнев, не только разочарование в одном из лучших слуг — точнее, странную рассеянность, как будто Долохов внезапно стал ему неинтересен, но и нечто совсем незаурядное — страх, походивший на обреченность. И возможно, мягкостью в голосе Повелитель не столько обозначил реальную степень своего гнева, сколько попытался прикрыть совсем иное чувство. И все же Снейп тогда его заметил, а Лорд обратил внимание, что Снейп заметил, и — как ни странно — это оказалось Лорду решительно все равно. Данный факт Снейп тоже запомнил, и хотя к восточным менталистам тот явного отношения не имел, он тем не менее как-то отложился рядом со сведениями о них.

## V

Вот и все, что Снейп знал о восточных менталистах, и при этом подозревал, что знает больше, чем многие. Ключевым моментом он считал слова Темного Лорда: «Не надо бояться», — а все боялись, значит, знали меньше, чем тот рассказал.

Снейп давно успел привыкнуть к тому, что ему выпадают уникальные шансы в ассортименте и в этом ничего хорошего нет. По логике его жизни он не мог не столкнуться с восточным менталистом — хоть однажды. Вот и столкнулся. Поэтому следующую реплику Дамблдора он даже мог предсказать:

— Не все так страшно, мой мальчик. Я потому и прошу тебя — приглядеть. Присмотрись к ней, подойди поближе. Ты ее не бойся.

Снейп кивал, он знал: не надо бояться. Но еще одно предложение директора его насторожило:

— Ну, если хочешь, надень амулеты ее отца, он их честно делал — без лазеек. Я тебе дам — на выбор.

Вот это Снейпа испугало, он сразу же вспомнил слова Лорда о существовании тех, кого стоит бояться, — не-совсем-восточников. С его везением ему мог выпасть именно этот шанс. Но он тут же отмел этот страх: в конце концов речь шла об учебе в течение десятков лет, а это — ребенок. Надо глядеть на вещи трезво, а не поддаваться суевериям толпы.

— Альбус, какие амулеты! Ей одиннадцать лет.

— Почти двенадцать на самом деле.

— Все равно. Кто в таком возрасте менталистику практикует! К тому же кто ее мог учить, если она три года как сирота?

— Ох, Север, не знаю. Я же говорил: среди семейных книг и отцовских артефактов... А он не только защитные делал... разные — и для учебы в том числе.

Снейп не понимал, хочет Альбус его ободрить, или напугать, или и то и другое одновременно. Он уточнил на всякий случай:

— Вы считаете, она могла учиться сама? — и тут же понял, что это — бред: — Да ей просто возраст позволить не мог. Альбус! Будьте рассудительны! У детей минимальная дисциплина ума лишь к двенадцати годам появляется. И то — у редких единиц. Какая тут менталистика?!

— Далассины рано начинают, насколько мне известно, — заметил Дамблдор и весь как-то подобрался: — Север, я попрошу тебя... Поговори с ней, скажи, что знаешь о ее родовом даре. Далассины, конечно, стараются держаться в тени, та великая Анна стала исключением. Ей пришлось использовать свои способности, слишком много сын воевал. В те несколько столетий они почему-то всплыли наверх, заметны стали, а потом снова тихо жили в своей глуши или где там еще и совершенствовались потихоньку. Но они не скрываются, нет! Просто не кичатся своим знаниями и не лезут на первый план. Так что девочка не удивится твоей осведомленности. Спроси ее, нужна ли помощь, проверь навыки, предложи занятия. Ей может показаться интересным: осваивать менталистику в одиночку нелегко.

— Альбус, одиннадцать лет! Я ей мозги сожгу, — настаивал Снейп не столько ради девчонки, сколько ради возвращения себе трезвого взгляда на вещи. В конце концов, он опытный западный менталист — и не из последних. Его навыки окклюменции превосходят умения большинства известных ему менталистов — за исключением двух человек. Хотя... Блэк... Неужели... Нет, это совсем уж паранойя!

— А ты аккуратно, бережно. Я думаю, никакого вреда ты ей принести не сможешь.

Это чередование пугающих и успокаивающих реплик раздражало. Снейп решительно потребовал от себя здравомыслия:

— Даже так? Не могу принести вреда?

— Конечно, я тебе доверяю и готов положиться на тебя. Но мы не можем оставить ребенка без помощи. Загубить такой родовой дар по небрежению, по отсутствию занятий — непростительно! Это наша ответственность, Север! — Дамблдор подался вперед и даже ухватился за край стола: — Ты должен о девочке позаботиться.

Директор, очевидно, устав от уговоров, прикрыл на секунду глаза, а потом положил в свой чай, и так уже маслянистый от растворенного в нем сахара, еще пару ложек и жадно отпил пару больших глотков.

— Ну хорошо, я попробую, — противостоять напору Альбуса не представлялось возможным, так что не стоило дальше мучить его спором, и Снейп задал нейтральный вопрос: — Альбус, а откуда вы все это знаете?

Директор, вновь наполняя свою чашку, небрежно уведомил его:

— Так я же говорил, Далассины не скрываются и знания свои не особо скрывают. Попробуй помочь мисс Далассине в ее занятиях, не привлекая излишнего внимания, конечно. Кстати, они свое Искусство, по крайней мере его основы, семейной тайной не считают, — Дамблдор помолчал, привстал, опираясь на ручки кресла, и без нажима предположил: — Так что и тебе это пользу может принести.

Снейп передал ему вазочку с шербетом, которую Альбус, видно, хотел достать. Тот поблагодарил его кивком, запил лакомство чаем и продолжил:

— Но главное — девочка! У нее ведь близких взрослых не осталось, старушка Деррент не в счет. Дай мисс Анне шанс почувствовать себя не одинокой.

Эта тирада Дамблдора очевидным образом обозначила конец разговора — Альбус положительно утомился: произнося последнюю фразу, он подпер рукой голову, а сейчас как-то осел в кресле, вяло разжевывая очередную конфету. Снейп встал, в противоположность Альбусу он ощущал не то чтобы бодрость, но какую-то сосредоточенность и, пожалуй, любопытство. Последние слова директора содержали новый и важный момент. Оказывается, восточная менталистика на самом деле вовсе не сокровенное знание лишь для избранных, как всегда считал Снейп, да и все остальные. Значит, он получил шанс узнать о ней из первоисточника? Несомненно, это стоило того, чтобы преодолеть все свои опасения, внушенные ему, как он теперь подозревал, страхами непросвещенной толпы. Снейпу стало интересно. В конце концов, ему было интересно и с Повелителем, а уж бояться того имелись куда большие основания.

## VI

Снейп вернулся к себе не так уж и поздно, но все равно времени на то, чтобы заняться статьей, уже не оставалось. Неплохо бы лечь пораньше — и он плеснул себе в стакан немного огневиски, сел перед камином и расслабился. Мысли потекли лениво и непринужденно.

Страх. Его страх перед восточными менталистами можно назвать наведенным — не итогом личного опыта, и потому взаимодействие с ребенком, а не сформировавшимся магом из этой среды, станет хорошим способом преодолеть все свои опасения. И Лорд говорил: не надо бояться. И Альбус: не так все страшно. Да и сам он сознавал свою силу. Дурацкая мысль, что Блэк мог что-то уметь, была всего лишь приступом паники. Снейп не заметил проникновения в свое сознание, но это скорей всего означало, что оно попросту не имело места. Он сам не удержал щит — в основном потому, что в последние месяцы манкировал упражнениями в окклюменции, сосредоточившись на исследованиях в зельях. Над щитами снова нужно поработать. И знакомство с восточной традицией должно оказаться полезным.

И все-таки где-то на задворках мерцал не до конца остывшими угольками все тот же страх. Снейп задумался о его природе, страх сочетался с некоторым предвкушением, как перед испытанием нового зелья на себе. Он отдавал себе отчет, что это весьма распространенное чувство. Все маги боялись, страх пропитывал их общество, — Снейп неожиданно для себя начал философствовать: он редко позволял себе спиртное и не привык к тому, что оно влияет на мысли.

Итак, маги боялись много и многого. Да взять хотя бы появление мистера Найтона-младшего — они все его испугались. Почему? Восприняли ребенка как угрозу — и стабильности в целом, и авторитету профессоров, которые в большинстве своем полукровки. Хотя как-то мало для той реакции, которую он наблюдал и у себя, и у других… Но Мерлин с ним, с Найтоном! Возьмем шире. Маги боялись друг друга. Но не потому, что они могли как-то друг другу навредить. Тогда сильные маги боялись бы меньше других. А в реальности настоящий, истинный страх читался на лицах сильнейших. Почему? Кто такие маги? Маги — это магия, или иначе: магия — это маги. Маги боялись себя, то есть магии? Похоже. Да, пожалуй, именно так. Маги плохо понимали магию, познать ее до конца никто не сумел. Она оставалась непознанным, и оно страшило. Но магглы-то не боятся, хотя у них непознанного еще больше. «Нет, — внезапно пришло ему в голову, — непознанное есть только у магглов. Они не боятся его, потому что собираются его познать и предвкушают процесс познания. А у магов — непознаваемое. Для магического познания существуют границы, которые маги вынуждены ставить себе сами, чтобы не разрушить свой мир. И нельзя сказать, что оно — лежащее за границами — непознаваемо в принципе, английский язык все-таки примитивен. У нас — не подлежащее познанию, и это носит характер закона — одновременно морального и естественного». Снейп задумался: «…quod non cognoscendum est», «non intellegendum est» или даже «non percipiendа sunt»? Да, пожалуй, последнее, но конструкция получилась вялой, банальной, не хватало в ней привкуса закона, высшего повеления. Надо иначе — и он попытался соорудить отрицательный пассивный императив будущего для третьего лица во множественном числе. «Nolunto percipi»? Так или не так? Неважно, пусть слов ему не хватает, зато идея ясна — «что да не познано будет».

Но почему это вызывает страх? Чего, собственно, боялись Лорд или Альбус, если говорить о сильнейших, а о них только и имеет смысл говорить. Обычные страхи — попасть в неловкую ситуацию, испытать боль, быть отвергнутым и прочее — можно сразу отбросить. Далее: страхи экзистенциальные. Смерть, судьба. Смерти они не боялись, речь о ней иногда заходила, и Альбус говорил о смерти даже с некоторым ожиданием нового, а Лорд — как о досадной помехе. И сам Снейп, несмотря на несравнимость с ними обоими, после первого ноября восемьдесят первого года этот страх утратил.

Судьба. Страх Лорда перед Пророчеством — да. Но это — страх обыкновенный, наподобие обыденного. Альбус в судьбу, похоже, не верил. Сам Снейп — если вернуться к себе самому — уже не видел смысла ее бояться. Прошло то время. Он, конечно, имел несчастье стать ее любимой игрушкой, причем не Фатума, а Фортуны. Тюхэ — если серьезно. И она проявляла с ним свой нрав в полной мере. Взять хотя бы эту первокурсницу: Альбус об этом не упомянул, но Снейп и сам догадался, что появление ее в Хогвартсе стало случайностью. Но в результате и для самого Снейпа многое могло измениться, если он поймет знаки Тюхэ. Пророчество и соприкосновение с ним Снейпа — тоже очевидный случай ее экзерсисов. Да и само рождение Снейпа — чем, кроме игр этой дамы, могло оно объясняться? Боялся ли он Тюхэ? Нет, пожалуй. Жизнь его изобиловала поворотами, совпадениями, на ровном месте возникающими сложностями, счастливыми избавлениями от опасностей — греческий роман, одно слово. И Тюхэ он не боялся. Он привык.

Чего же они все боялись? Что было для них тем самым не подлежащим познанию? Что вызывало страх и притягивало к себе одновременно? Что лежало за теми границами, которые они сами ставили и умели сдвигать? Волдеморт делал это с меньшим трепетом, чем они с Альбусом. Тут Снейп усмехнулся: как лихо он поставил себя в этот ряд — виски оказался слишком крепким. Но границы имелись и у Темного Лорда — он говорил об этом Снейпу не раз. За их пределами лежала, кажется, Изначальная — недоступные, не подлежащие познанию основы мира. Лишь иногда наружу высовывался узкий язычок запретного интереса. Как с этим был связан страх на лице Повелителя во время той истории с Антонином? Непонятно, потому что вся история абсолютно темна. Но оставим.

Теперь Альбус. На первый взгляд, за оградой Альбусова сада лежала Темная магия, хотя она сама временами запускала внутрь побеги и корешки. Однако страха перед ней директор не испытывал, в целом Темная магия была ему просто неинтересна. Стало быть, проницаемый и внушающий трепет рубеж, который Альбуса тянуло подвинуть, располагался где-то в другой стороне, а где именно — Снейп не видел. Интересный вопрос — хорошо бы разобраться. Когда Альбус боялся по-особому? Замирая при этом от предвкушения? Снейп попытался припомнить, но не смог. Говорил ли ему Альбус: «Не надо бояться»? Говорил, да хотя бы сегодня, но иначе, чем Лорд. Лорд и другие сильные маги убеждали Снейпа не бояться того, что им самим в глубине души представлялось заслуживающим страха. Такие фразы обычно обращены не только к собеседнику, но и одновременно — к себе. У Альбуса — иначе: сказанное сегодня относилось только к Снейпу. Когда же Альбус говорил, как Лорд? Что он говорил? Снейп вспомнил их беседы после его прихода в Хогвартс, но _до того дня_. Альбус уговаривал его вести себя осторожнее, не слишком рисковать. «Не переть напролом», как однажды довольно грубо выразился директор. И это относилось не только к его унылому шпионству, но и к чему-то другому: пожалуй, к учебе у Лорда и к его собственным — Снейпа — изысканиям. Именно о них Альбус бросил ту резкую фразу. Но в чем же сам Альбус опасался пойти напролом? Надо проследить.

А у него самого? Где проходила та нерушимая граница — почти нерушимая, за которой лежало _оно_. Не Темная магия, это точно. Изначальная вызывала умеренное любопытство, не смешанное со страхом. Не мог же он оказаться самым бесстрашным из них? Снейп попробовал вызвать в себе ощущение страха и определить его источник. И сразу же вспомнил Лили. Но страх внушала не она, а нечто, с ней связанное. Любовь? Кажется, да. Нет, не совсем. Почему он назвал ее грязнокровкой? Она его тогда достала своими уговорами бросить друзей и сменить интересы. Он боялся, что любовь заставит его измениться, внести поправки в конструкцию своей личности? Отсюда и «грязнокровка» — беспроигрышный вариант. Если проглотит, значит, готова уступить, что само по себе неплохо, хотя и скучно. Если обидится всерьез... То можно попробовать... сдвинуть границы. Измениться, отказаться от важного и посмотреть, получится ли сохранить себя. Тогда он, конечно, так не рассуждал — ни до, ни после. Но сейчас осознал, в чем смысл тех событий. Эксперимент, однако, не задался: Лили не простила, меняться не было нужды.

Впрочем, все оказалось намного сложнее. Любовь не прошла. Эксперимент продолжился. И однажды ради этой любви он предал учителя — того, кто щедро делился с ним знаниями и позволял прикоснуться к своим размышлениям — таким, которые выходили за пределы возможностей Снейпа даже тогда, когда он полностью отпускал свой разум. Он предал учителя без колебаний, получив за это в награду беспредельное унижение, жизнь, полную постоянной лжи и двусмысленностей, презрение окружающих, гибель любимой, железную паутину обязательств, которые ненавидел, и — другого наставника. Снейп не мог отрицать: Альбус его учил. Границы сдвинулись, он сохранил себя, эксперимент надо признать удачным.

Тут Снейп решил, что пора бы остановиться. Хватит с него рассуждений и виски! Его окончательно увлекло не туда. Назвать всю боль, которая сокрушила его внутренний мир, — экспериментом? Все предательства — речь шла не только о Лорде — экспериментом? Все то, что он сотворил, — экспериментом?

Но слово все-таки подходило, вкручивалось в историю его жизни, как винт в отверстие с подходящей резьбой.

И Снейп отправился спать.


	9. Chapter 9

# Глава 8. Пожелания и неземные чувства

## I

Старосты Слизерина вернулись от декана взбудораженными состоявшейся беседой, которую и беседой-то нельзя было назвать. Декан есть декан, конечно, но как-то он слишком круто взял. Традиции старостата восходили к давним временам и за последние века успели окончательно устояться. Ведущая роль принадлежала старостам шестого курса: им не предстояли в конце года министерские экзамены и выпуск, у них уже имелся опыт и вообще — «так принято». Младшие старосты — пятикурсники — учились, глядя на них и старших, старшие подключались в критические моменты. А теперь декан попытался перекроить эту привычную схему, и, что выглядело особенно неуместным, перекроить ее за счет Канопуса Блэка, которому в любом случае подобало поддержание баланса на факультете — внутреннего и внешнего. Снейп поставил под вопрос его способность добиться такого результата, тем самым продемонстрировав сомнения в том, что Канопус — Блэк. И это уже вообще не лезло ни в какие рамки, поскольку Канопус был не просто Блэком, его готовились объявить Наследником рода. Получается, что декан сомневается в решении леди Вальбурги? Если бы речь шла о любом другом декане, эта версия прозвучала бы абсолютнейшей чушью. Кто — леди Вальбурга? И кто — полукровка-профессор, пусть и декан?

Но их декана звали Снейпом, и это меняло многое. Место мистера Снейпа в структуре магического общества оставалось неясным: полукровка невнятного происхождения из каких-то маггловских трущоб, входивший в Ближний круг и единственный из членов Ближнего круга избежавший даже минимальных репрессий после окончания войны, профессор Хогвартса — с Темной меткой на левом предплечье (мало кто ее видел, но все знали о ней). Кто-то когда-то обмолвился о предательстве (оно же — героическая борьба на тайном фронте), но подобная версия звучала даже не смешно — нелепо. Какие шпионы возможны среди приближенных величайшего легилимента? Но дело заключалось не только в этом, но и в положении Снейпа при Темном Лорде.

Темный Лорд, как все привыкли говорить, не брал учеников. Привыкли, но однажды пришлось отвыкнуть, когда он внезапно приблизил тогда еще юного мага к себе. Никаких публичных формальностей не последовало, но все всё замечали: и резко возросшие навыки, и обширные, но явно свежие знания, и долгие беседы наедине, и валящегося с ног от усталости Снейпа, который не участвовал при этом ни в чем — ни в операциях, ни в обсуждении планов. Он только лечил иногда вернувшихся с задания бойцов, но профессиональный магврач (а они в Организации имелись) сделал бы это лучше, так что боевики, очевидно, служили материалом для практических учебных занятий Снейпа, в которые входила и варка зелий — потому что он варил лишь особые зелья.

А главное, все видели лицо Темного Лорда: он _был_ _доволен_ — когда выхватывал взглядом из толпы «соратников» нескладную фигуру Снейпа, почтительно стоявшего далеко не в первом ряду; когда принимал отчет от целителей о действии модифицированных или новых зелий; когда старший Лестранж излагал план очередной операции, основанной на сведениях, которые, по идее, никак не могли попасть к членам Организации. Но более всего — при выходе этих двоих из кабинета, куда никто не рисковал соваться, сколько бы не приходилось ждать. В чертах Темного Лорда читалось одновременно удовлетворение результатом и недовольство необходимостью отвлечься на рутинные военные и политические дела, он выходил в приемную быстрым и уверенным шагом, излучая энергию и силу, а за Повелителем шел совсем белый от изнеможения Снейп, и Лорд бросал на него взгляд через плечо, как бы проверяя, способен ли тот еще идти, и убеждаясь, что да, способен, искривлял губы в усмешке, обычно сопровождавшей (как, впрочем, знали лишь члены Ближнего круга) решение нетривиальной исследовательской задачи.

Обо всем этом рассказывали нынешним старостам Слизерина их родители, старшие братья, друзья семьи, наблюдавшие происходящее воочию, но не испытывавшие к Снейпу ни малейшей зависти, потому что никто из них на ученичество у Темного Лорда не был готов пойти. И о каком предательстве можно тогда говорить? Вот он Снейп перед вами — со всей своей силой, не потерявший из нее ни грана. Тем не менее декан Снейп со своей Темной меткой работал в Хогвартсе, и все замечали их долгие беседы с Дамблдором наедине, и их совместные отлучки, и кубок в прошлом году получил Слизерин. Об ученичестве, однако, никто не упоминал, между тем Дамблдор учеников изредка брал, и он мог снять со Снейпа деканство и обязанность преподавать, которые профессор Снейп очевидным образом не слишком любил. Если у аврората и оставались претензии к мистеру Снейпу, то статус ученика Дамблдора защитил бы его даже лучше деканского. Расклад казался совершенно непостижимым, Малфои молчали, все остальные, кто мог хоть что-то сказать по существу, сидели в Азкабане. И сегодня декан Снейп усомнился в решении леди Вальбурги, а им, старостам Слизерина, надлежало что-то предпринять в связи с этим фактом.

## II

Лестранж откашлялся и взял слово: он староста седьмого курса как-никак. Он нашел нужную формулировку, ведь в целом речь не шла о чем-то формальном, декан высказал не настойчивые рекомендации, а скорее... _пожелания_ :

— Итак, господа, предлагаю обсудить, как нам последовать пожеланиям декана Снейпа — последовать уместным в нашей ситуации образом.

Но Кан, который почувствовал себя униженным этими _пожеланиями_ , почти граничившими с _рекомендациями_ , все-таки сразу сорвался:

— Обсудить? — он чуть не засмеялся и, с неожиданной неприязнью взглянув на лучшего друга, продолжил: — Полагаю, обсуждать тут нечего. Что ты скажешь, Раймон, то и будем делать. Увы, наш декан этот груз взвалил на тебя. Мало тебе экзаменов и семейных проблем. Впрочем, откуда ему знать?

Шарлотта не могла не вмешаться: сегодняшняя встреча с деканом стала лишь искрой, но не топливом для раздора между Каном и Раймоном, а размолвки между ними ее угнетали:

— Кан, не горячись, зачем же так — с Рэем? Мы как раз и должны обсудить, как все ввести в приемлемые рамки.

— Спасибо, Шарлотта, — Раймон не стал обижаться на выпад Блэка. — Кан, давай хоть мы с тобой не будем на ровном месте... — он замялся, не зная, _что именно_ на ровном месте, и твердо заявил: — Я тебе не соперник и не мог им стать, я — твой друг детства.

Канопус опомнился:

— Прости, Рэй. Я не прав, — и решил свести все к решению декана: — Просто меня сегодня фактически сместили с должности старосты. Неофициально, но...

— Кан, не смотри на это так. Никто тебя не смещал, — Корнелия Энском даже не могла взять в толк, откуда Кану в голову пришла настолько дикая мысль. — Это невозможно, ты — Блэк, а Хогвартс — часть нашего мира. Никто такого не примет, и поэтому никто на подобное такое не пойдет. Ты — Блэк, ты избран леди Вальбургой, и декан об этом знает, — она надеялась, что произнесла свои слова с должной степенью уверенности: какие бы планы не вынашивал Темный Лорд, они не осуществились, и структура их общества осталась привычной, такой же, как всегда.

— Он все равно не понимает. Для начала не понимает про Блэков. Ничего. И раньше не понимал, — произнес Кан с ожесточением, скрывавшим обиду, поскольку все его надежды на понимание со стороны декана оказались неосновательными, что отчетливо продемонстрировала вечерняя встреча.

— Кан! — воскликнул Раймон. У него просто не осталось слов: зачем приплетать сюда прошлое декана?

— Ты сам об этом заговорил в прошлый раз, — напомнил Кан.

— Я говорил не об этом. Наоборот, хотел напомнить, что не все Блэки помнили, что они Блэки. Не самый лучший пример для подражания, не считаешь?

— Рэй. Ну хоть ты, — простонала Шарлотта, — вы с Каном временами достойны друг друга.

Корнелии эта бессмысленно эмоциональная перебранка окончательно надоела:

— Я согласна с Шарлоттой, господа. Давайте о деле — о наших обязанностях. Мне самой не понравились намеки декана, его _пожелания_. Ни Рэю, ни мне совершенно не хочется заниматься текущей работой по поддержанию безопасности и спокойствия в Доме. Это всегда — задача старост шестого курса. Но, слава бессмертным богам, мы услышали пожелания, а не что-либо иное. Подумаем, как сохранить status quo, не противореча декану напрямую.

— Замечательно. Вы, Корнелия, — лично вы — тоже на его стороне? — Кан услышал в основном «не противореча декану» и от злости перешел с Энском на «вы».

— Кан, здесь нет разных сторон. Мы все — слизеринцы, включая декана, — возразил Рэй, и Корнелия кивнула, соглашаясь.

Тут внезапно староста пятого курса решил сделать уместное, по его мнению, замечание:

— Декан — не совсем из нас.

Декан, по мнению Рихарда Фоули, был все-таки полукровкой и мог не очень хорошо ориентироваться в вопросах статуса — в первую очередь в нюансах статуса Блэка.

— Рихард, ты видишь отличия, имеющие практическое значение?

Раймон спросил это таким тоном, что Рихарду ничего другого не оставалось, как ответить:

— Нет, конечно, нет, Рэй, — хотя на самом деле он видел.

— А иные — формальные — моменты в данном случае не важны, — подчеркнул Раймон, которого раздражало подобное представление о декане. Уж не Фоули цепляться к происхождению Снейпа!

— И, простите, все это противостояние, нелепое противостояние, в немалой степени — заслуга Кана, его манеры поведения с деканом в прошлом году. Весь этот разговор — наша общая плата за прошлый год, — Корнелия отдавала себе отчет, что на этот раз уже она сама обостряет ситуацию, но произнести вслух эти слова сочла необходимым.

— Корнелия, и ты — туда же, — с укором поморщилась Шарлотта.

— Прости. Но хочется, чтобы Кан вспомнил, что он — Блэк. Скажи, Кан, зачем ты это делал? И, похоже, намерен продолжать. Объясни, возможно, мы поймем и примем все это. Ты все-таки Блэк.

И Блэк решил объяснить:

— Господа, возможно, я неправ в своем отношении к декану. Но... вы же помните его в прошлом году? Он — как неживой был! Его получалось только так зацепить — на самолюбии.

— Кан, ты же сам учишься, как же ты не видел? Он окклюменцию применял, — удивилась Шарлотта, которая прошлогоднего декана хорошо помнила, но сознавала, что тогда он не мог позволить себе никаких эмоций вообще. Ну да, это накладывало неприятный отпечаток на его личность, но какие у декана имелись варианты? Ему приходилось многое скрывать, и попытки отделить важное от второстепенного подвергли бы его ненужному риску: Дамблдор слишком сильно приблизил Снейпа к себе.

— Именно, что учусь. Не дает такого окклюменция. Не только в ней дело, — Кан выразился неточно, но вдаваться в частности посчитал неуместным. На самом деле в прошлом году Снейп практиковал _неправильную_ окклюменцию, скрывая нечто не только от других, но и от себя. Летом Кан получил информацию, позволившую ему обоснованно предположить, чем являлось это « _нечто_ », и признал, что у декана имелись серьезные причины для подобных практик, но никакие причины не делали их здоровыми, полезными. Он взглянул на Шарлотту, похоже, она его мысль уловила. Кан сейчас мог легко встать на место Снейпа и совершенно точно знал, что вести себя так нельзя. Нельзя прятать от себя — такое. С _таким_ можно только работать, переплавлять его, переосмыслять.

— Значит, ты хотел его зацепить? Вызвать реакцию? Зачем? — Корнелия ухватила основную идею Кана, но не одобрила.

— Корнелия, я же — Блэк.

— А он — Снейп. Что тебе до него? — снова вмешался Рихард.

Лестранж окончательно уложил у себя в голове, что держать в рамках надо еще и Фоули:

— Рихард, ты тут не прав. Снейп-то он Снейп, но там много всего, — начал он, но тут же подумал, что с Рихардом он потом разберется, а сейчас главное — указать Кану на важнейший момент, который тот игнорировал: — Кан, послушай, ты в любом случае слишком близко к сердцу принял все происходившее с деканом. Сам ведь знаешь, как я к нему отношусь? Отнюдь не безразлично. Но сейчас я говорю не о нем: тебе в любом случае не подобало брать это на себя, кем бы он ни являлся. Эти вопросы не входят в твою... Твой будущий статус не предполагает вмешательства в подобные вещи, о ком бы ни шла речь.

И внезапно до Кана дошло, что хотел донести до него Рэй и вчера, и сегодня. _Это_ — у декана — было личным, и Кан — хоть и Блэк — не имел права туда влезать. «В принципе, да, — мысленно согласился он с Рэем и тут же нашел новый аргумент: — У таких фигур, как декан, все личное становится не личным, он слишком важен для равновесия магического общества». Впрочем, Кан мог ошибаться, потому что... потому что провел аналогию — между собой и деканом, ему пришлось это честно признать перед самим собой. «А вот подобные аналогии — уже совсем лишние, хотя и появляются легко. Надо Рэю изложить основную идею, но не выдать при этом тайны декана, да и своей тоже», — решил Кан и попробовал подобрать обтекаемые формулировки:

— В целом согласен. Но декан связан со всеми нами, очень сильно связан на самом деле, хотя бы уже за счет того, что он наш декан. И потом... ты же видишь, он мне нравится. Мне казалось, что это было недостойно его — так, как в прошлом году.

— Кан, он — взрослый, — вздохнул Рэй, — а ты — студент пока еще, хотя и с нюансами, — и постарался найти значимый для друга довод: — В этом году, кстати, с ним все намного лучше, чем в прошлом, насколько я могу судить. Так что бросай все свои экзерсисы. Лишнее это для всех.

Кан так и не уразумел, смог ли он объяснить все Рэю, но в любом случае этот слишком опасный разговор следовало завершать:

— Рэй, на самом деле ты прав. У меня это еще отчасти в привычку вошло, но я постараюсь не цепляться на ровном месте и буду вежлив. Я, конечно, уже успел и в этом году… — Кан вспомнил их сегодняшние разговоры с деканом и отметил: — Кстати, реакция его мне понравилась — правильная реакция. Так что согласен, не нужен я в этом смысле — как раздражитель. Прослежу за собой.

## III

Корнелия перевела дух: кажется, парочка наследников пришла к согласию. Все-таки Блэки и Лестранжи — это невозможно. За силу и свободу обращения с Темной магией им приходится платить высокую цену: повышенную эмоциональность, сложность и нюансированность чувств, неспособность выделить главное в собственной душе. «Я не смогла бы так жить! Насколько проще жить светлому магу. Ну не светлому: какой из меня светлый маг — с моей специализацией в чарах, помимо нумерологии?», — подумала она, но тут же оставила размышления о себе. Главное, теперь возможно перейти к _нормальным_ вопросам:

— О, наконец! Давайте о факультетских проблемах. Я уже устала. А нам надо хотя бы Ролсэвана обсудить, общую линию поведения с ним.

Кан почувствовал себя вполне готовым перейти к обсуждению практических дел, кажется, вопрос о контроле над ним более не стоял:

— Тут в целом нечего обсуждать. Главное — не нарываться, но помнить, кто — мы, а кто — он.

— Именно. _Не нарываться —_ главная заповедь известно кого. А он — не нам чета, — отметил Рэй, напоминая, кто был противником Ролсэвана и кого Ролсэван однажды сумел-таки достать. — Однако, Кан, это «не нарываться» должно получить воплощение в конкретных рекомендациях, — он подчеркнул этим, что Блэк имеет право давать рекомендации, и сейчас это должен сделать именно он.

О Ролсэване Кан уже думал и вычленил для себя самое главное, поэтому ответить было легко:

— Не демонстрировать свои умения — в первую очередь фамильные навыки. Я тут, сами знаете, плохой образец для подражания, но постараюсь стать хорошим. Возможно, будут провоцировать, чтобы мы проявили себя. Поэтому... да прав декан, выдержка прежде всего.

— О, Кан!

— Корнелия, я же — _нормальный_ , как Изабель говорит, — усмехнулся он на ее реплику и перешел к самому важному: — Поменьше вести беседы. Ролсэван, как известно, специалист в беседах по душам и о душе. Быть вежливыми, формальными, отстраненными. Что еще? — он специально оставил очевидное, чтобы говорить не только самому.

— Видимо, кому-то надо заняться анализом, бумажной работой. Индексы и Приложения внимательно изучить. Я не готова это взять на себя, Рэю тоже нежелательно. Господа младшие старосты, может, вы? Хотя и у вас экзамены… Но это и для экзаменов будет полезно, наверняка могут включить вопросы о последних изменениях в законодательстве. У нас, конечно, вряд ли что-то поменяют, а вот у вас — вполне возможно.

Но тут вмешался Раймон:

— Господа, подобный анализ, вероятно, окажется излишним. Для экзаменов он, скорее всего, не потребуется. Блистать никто из нас не намерен, а особых вопросов не предвидится. На министерских экзаменах, я имею в виду, — тут же оговорился он.

— Рэй, это точно? — Корнелия не могла поверить.

— Что в нашем мире может быть точно? Но слухи ползут.

— Давайте по обстановке посмотрим, а сейчас не будем никого нагружать, — принял решение Кан.

— Как с другими Домами, Кан? — спросил Фоули, и Лестранж чуть не поморщился: «Да что же это — где его чувство субординации?» Лавиния, староста девочек пятого курса, немного отодвинулась от Фоули, подняв взгляд на Канопуса, который спокойно ответил:

— Не вижу принципиальных изменений по сравнению с концом прошлого года. Более того, напряженность, мне кажется, будет дальше спадать. Не знаю, чья это заслуга, но тенденция очевидна.

— Да Ролсэвана это заслуга, — реплика Рэя прозвучала шуткой, но, похоже, он не шутил, и Корнелия заинтересовалась:

— Рэй, ты меня удивляешь! Ролсэвана?

— Конечно, Корнелия. Победители ошалели от того, к каким результатам привела их победа. Историю плохо учили или Гражданскую своим именем боялись назвать. Вот и ошалели. Так что мы теперь далеко не главный раздражающий фактор. Позиция семьи всегда передается младшим, поэтому и на Слизерин в других Домах в этом году начнут глядеть, скажем так, с большим сочувствием.

— Спасибо, Рэй, теперь понятно, — сказала Корнелия и решила, что все-таки Лестранж умеет глядеть на ситуацию с той высоты, на которой все эти птицы летают.

Кан продолжил:

— Внутренние дела. Во-первых, барышни Гойл. Шарлотта, это — твоя задача. Веди беседы, применяй при необходимости силу. Твой статус делает твое вмешательство уместным. Ты мало связана с Гойлами.

Про Гойлов все знали. Две боковых ветви находились в смертельной вражде, причину которой уже успели забыть, хотя на самом деле она была серьезной — адюльтер между родственниками и последовавшее убийство внутри Рода. Но Гойлы отдавались этой вражде настолько самозабвенно и с таким удовольствием, что причина уже не имела значения, а, следовательно, и примирение стало почти невозможным. Кан подумал, что рано или поздно поддержание равновесия между ними ляжет на его плечи, поскольку старшая ветвь Гойлов эту ситуацию подчеркнуто игнорировала, несмотря на то, что тем самым ставила Малфоев в весьма неудобное положение. Но сейчас ему по плечу только утихомиривать барышень Гойл, не более.

— Новых обстоятельств не возникло? — поинтересовалась Шарлотта. Этих девиц она умела держать в рамках, но новые сведения о событиях внутри старых семей до нее доходили не сразу.

— Рэй — что там? — спросил у друга Кан. Лестранж состоял в активной переписке со многими семьями и мог знать, если что-то произошло совсем недавно.

— Нет. Но и того, что есть, хватает.

«Ну и ладно», — Кан перешел к следующему вопросу:

— Во-вторых, пожалуй, первокурсники. Я сам не сразу осознал, кто у нас на факультет пришел. Рэй просветил.

— А кто? — спросил Фоули.

— На Равенкло кто пришел, понимаешь?

— Это да! Такого и предположить было нельзя. Это же не первокурсник, это — фактор большой политики! Свидетельство изменений! Каким бы сам ребенок ни был, а слухи ползут, что он и сам вундеркинд.

«О Мерлин, — подумал Лестранж, — есть у него хоть какое-то представление о том, что уместно, а что — нет? Вот кому он сейчас объясняет? Если Лавинии, то мог бы сделать это наедине. О чем декан думал, когда остановил свой выбор на столь активном пятикурснике?» И тут же Раймон уяснил себе _о чем_ и огорчился: «Неужели декан настолько не доверяет Блэку?» Проблема оказалась серьезнее, чем он предполагал.

— У нас так же, — тем временем кратко ответил Кан.

— Ты о ком, Кан? О Далассине-Деррент, что ли? Про других я все знаю, — теперь задала вопрос Корнелия.

— О ней. Она — примерно то же самое, что и мистер Ляо. Только не вундеркинд, и географически... Это, скажем так, Восток, но другой.

— О. А кто подобного добился? — Корнелия никогда не видела никого из ближневосточных магов, они были — тайной. «Надо же, а внешность у нее вполне европейская», — припомнила она первокурсницу.

— Неизвестно. Возможно, случайность, — Кан не был в курсе причин, однако имел основания опасаться следствий: — Но, господа, ведем себя очень аккуратно. Понятно, что все сообщат своим, но никаких телодвижений в ее сторону. Что бы там родители ни писали.

— Но, Кан! Это сложно — в конце концов, надо же с ней общаться, — Шарлотта испугалась за девочку. Про ее высокое происхождение Хлоя ей рассказала, но не упомянула о прочих нюансах: возможно, она и не знала.

— Будем общаться, но без дальних замыслов, без стратегических инициатив. Шарлотта, тебе уже поручили занятия с ней. Я тоже к ней присмотрюсь. Она, между прочим, сирота. Может, положения своего пока не осознает. Так что именно мне и нужно в этом разобраться. И не разговариваем об этом внутри Дома, хорошо? Вы знаете, и этого уже достаточно. Кто еще сам поймет, все равно промолчит.

— Попробуем, — Корнелия сомневалась, что стратегических инициатив не будет, они все учились на Слизерине.

— В-третьих, как всегда — группы взаимопомощи. В первую очередь Защита, — Кан решил более не заострять внимание на мисс Далассине.

— Я предлагаю включить в число ответственных Брента, — сказал Рэй. Третьекурсник Брент Крэбб рано обнаружил прирожденный талант к созданию щитов, а подобного студента среди руководителей группы не хватало.

— Поддерживаю, — согласилась Корнелия, поскольку, по ее мнению, Брента следовало выдвигать, несмотря на возраст, похоже, через два года он станет естественным кандидатом в старосты.

— И я, — у Шарлотты плохо получались щиты, она рассчитывала и сама чему-то научиться у Крэбба.

— Согласен с вами. Значит, Изабель, я, Ланс и Брент, — резюмировал Кан, — занятия начнем с октября, когда с факультативами все станет окончательно ясно. Не надо, чтобы у кого-то пересекалось — может привлечь ненужное нам внимание.

Существование на Слизерине кружка самообороны, который лишь формально носил название группы взаимопомощи, не скрывалось, но и не афишировалось.

— Про зелья давайте спросим у декана. Возможно, он кого-то предложит, — Корнелия решила, что это будет уместно — во многих смыслах.

— Хорошая идея, политически правильная, — усмехнулся Кан и продолжил: — Трансфигурация — как в прошлом году. По чарам организуем?

— Зачем? Все всегда можно с профессором Флитвиком решить. Уж по его предмету никакая взаимопомощь не нужна, он сам всегда поможет.

Староста девочек пятого курса до сих пор не сказала не слова. Кан решил, что это нехорошо:

— Лавиния, ты все молчишь. Нет соображений по какому-то поводу? Или предложений?

— Я могла бы следить за успеваемостью, Кан.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — молчавшая во время собрания старост пятикурсница высказала какое-то нетривиальное, на взгляд Кана, предложение. Не слишком ли нетривиальное?

— Иногда у кого-то возникают проблемы, о которых он не сообщает сразу, особенно если группы взаимопомощи нет. Ну там предметы по выбору или травология. А у меня с профессорами контакт неплохой — со всеми.

— Это да, ты у нас выдающаяся личность в этом плане. Но как-то подобная идея... Люди сами должны... Очень осторожно надо нечто подобное вводить в практику. Я тут плохой советчик. Рэй, может, вы обсудите?

— Хорошо. Прогуляемся завтра вечером к озеру, Лавиния? — улыбнулся ей Раймон, подумав: «А заодно у меня появится повод немного ее ободрить, чтобы Фоули ее не задавил своей активностью. Но вроде бы Лавиния не отличалась раньше чрезмерной робостью, а сейчас как-то странно ведет себя. Пытается отмежеваться от Рихарда с его поведением?»

— Господа, вроде бы все — для первого раза? — спросил Кан.

Все с готовностью согласились, уж больно все получилось сегодня насыщенно.

## IV

Все разошлись по своим делам, отбой уже надвигался, а Шарлотта с Каном отправились пройтись по коридорам. В прошлом году они взяли на себя большую часть патрулирования, поскольку Рэй и Корнелия оказались перегружены выше головы, а старосты седьмого курса... с ними все обстояло совсем плохо. Вот Кан с Шарлоттой и привыкли к постоянным вечерним прогулкам, когда между делом могли обсудить что-то свое — в том числе обыденные и незамысловатые вещи, но в гостиной о них разговаривать как-то не хотелось, слишком много помех.

Шарлотта любила слушать Кана, тот разбирался в самых разных вопросах и мог посмотреть на очевидное с неожиданной стороны. К тому же он умел говорить о сложных предметах довольно просто, и некоторые учебные темы, которые она не усвоила на занятиях с Флитвиком или Бабблинг, вдруг легко укладывались у нее в голове после теоретических, внешне с ними не связанных, экскурсов Кана. Но речь у них заходила не только о магии. Кан любил старую маггловскую поэзию и разбирался в ней. Раймон Лестранж — тоже, более того, его самого многие называли поэтом, и Шарлотта неоднократно слышала его стихи в исполнении Изабель под лютню или чтение без аккомпанемента, но они представлялись ей чересчур искусно сделанными. К тому же наречие, на котором их Раймон сочинял, казалось ей слишком резким, слишком цепляющим слух, хотя одновременно и нежным, подобным звучанию вирджинала.

Стихи, которые ей нередко декламировал Кан, были другими. Он, конечно, читал ей и классических авторов, звучавших у него по-особенному: Блэки отчасти сохранили традицию старого римского произношения, в которой чередование долгих и кратких соблюдалось и сопровождалось вариациями тембра, а вся фраза скользила вперед гладко и уверенно. Кроме Блэков, так уже никто не умел, магическая Британия использовала средневековую латынь. Но больше всего Канопус любил итальянцев (итальянский они, разумеется, оба знали, как и большинство чистокровных, поскольку смешно не выучить этот язык, если вся твоя жизнь насквозь пропитана латинским). Он читал ей Петрарку и Данте, которые у него становились ясными и понятными, все слова оказывались на своих местах, и никакие не могли занять чужое место. И в то же время он питал особое пристрастие к Леопарди, чьи туманные образы и сложные фразы завораживали Шарлотту, навевая ей мечты о невозможном — и об Изначальной магии, и об ушедшей древности, которая каким-то образом все же могла отчасти вернуться, пусть и не проявиться во всей полноте. Итальянский стих не походил на латинский, он звучал довольно ритмично для английского слуха, и все же это был непривычный ритм — чуть притормаживающий временами и оттого особо живой.

Кан редко читал несколько стихотворений подряд, и они успевали многое обсудить во время своих _прогулок_ , как они их называли, хотя, конечно, речь шла о патрулировании коридоров, сопряженном с некоторой опасностью, учитывая общую обстановку в прошлом году. Тем не менее поговорить им удавалось, и Шарлотта, которая все лето провела в связанных с ее помолвкой делах и Кана не видела, успела соскучиться по этому времяпрепровождению. К тому же новый учебный год сулил меньше тревог и больше времени на беседы. Она ясно сознавала, что ей повезло встретить в юности человека, который уже сейчас поражал глубиной, а в будущем обещал стать выдающимся. Окружающие их люди этого до конца не понимали, и даже, как ей казалось, Лестранжи: их обманывала внешняя яркость и порывистость Кана, которые они принимали за некоторую поверхностность, а Шарлотта всегда смотрела вглубь. Она не умела составить себе представление о каком-либо человеке сразу, в один прием, ей требовалось время, чтобы постичь его, но в результате его образ становился глубже и более многогранным.

С Каном они говорили не только о магии, поэзии, философии и прочих возвышенных вещах, но и о себе, просто о жизни. Она с грустью предвидела, что через два года это все прекратится, они окончат школу, она выйдет замуж, Кан займется делами рода, времени на поэзию, теоретические разговоры и тому подобное уже не будет хватать. Впрочем, Шарлотта собиралась замуж за представителя довольно старого рода, намного выше по положению, чем семья Галлер. Блэки с семьей ее жениха поддерживали связь, так что в будущем у нее тоже останется возможность наблюдать за Каном, пусть и со стороны, и даже встречаться и беседовать с ним иногда — например, на приемах у Малфоев.

## V

Кан тоже любил их прогулки, даже испытывал в них потребность. В прошлом году только во время их совместных дежурств ему удавалось вспомнить ненадолго, что кроме окружающего безумия и всеобщей истерики в его жизни оставалось что-то еще — на самом деле более важное, хотя и не подобающее такому страшному времени. К тому же Шарлотта его понимала. Это не подразумевало ни мгновенного прочтения подтекстов сказанного — она не любила словесных игр, ни общности опыта — разница в их происхождении ее не предполагала, ни даже сходства умственных интересов — Кан ушел слишком далеко от своих сверстников, а Шарлотта не пользовалась репутацией сильной студентки, как, впрочем, и особо высоким авторитетом на факультете. Решение отдать ей должность старосты стало, очевидно, одним из парадоксальных шагов директора Дамблдора, который тоже увидел в ней то, что давно смог заметить Кан. Шарлотта вносила в их жизнь спокойствие и умиротворенность — в той степени, разумеется, в которой это было возможно вообще. И причина тому лежала не в ее словах или поступках и жестах, а просто в ее присутствии рядом. Возможно, директор счел, что мисс Галлер станет хорошим противовесом мистеру Блэку, и последний был рад с директором согласиться.

Назначение Шарлотты старостой явилось для Кана подарком судьбы, поскольку позволило им регулярно общаться, а подле нее он отдыхал душой: ему не требовалось делать усилие, чтобы понять ее или, наоборот, донести до нее что-то свое. Шарлотта могла не улавливать тайных смыслов, не схватывать разумом сложных интеллектуальных конструкций, но видела Кана насквозь — не будучи ни эмпатом, ни легилиментом. Она ловила его тончайшие душевные движения — от самых возвышенных до самых постыдных, и вторые не вызывали у нее ни малейшего отторжения или взгляда свысока, а первые — ни восхищения, ни уважения, они воспринимались как само собой разумеющиеся. Она видела его душу такой, какой ей дóлжно быть, а все неподобающее сметалось прочь, как пылинка с только что вымытого стекла. Оттого она его легко прощала за все его неловкости и ошибки, проступки и безрассудства, и это прощение он легко принимал, поскольку оно вызывалось не привязанностью, как у тех же Лестранжей, а пониманием самой сущности Кана. Он подозревал, что пресловутое положительное влияние Шарлотты на окружающих объясняется той же причиной: она легко всех прощает за промахи, потому что понимает суть каждого человека, а люди по своей сути весьма хороши, и в ее присутствии начинают это осознавать о себе самих.

Он без колебаний читал ей любимые стихи в прошлом году, когда не рисковал это делать ни с кем другим, большинство посмотрели бы на него в лучшем случае с удивлением, а в худшем — с негодованием, тогда всем было не до стихов. Лестранжи, конечно, выслушали бы его безропотно, но Раймон ценил в поэзии совершенно иное, чем Кан, а Изабель находилась под его влиянием. К тому же Раймон немедленно начал бы разбирать каждый стих на мельчайшие элементы, доискиваясь до исходного источника его красоты, а Кана подобное раздражало, ему совершенно не требовалось знать, отчего тот или иной стих или строфа прекрасны. Шарлотта просто слушала и наслаждалась, и такое отношение он считал единственно верным.

Потому что поэзия была нужна, не обязательно именно поэзия — но что-то вроде. В целом изящные искусства как таковые среди британских магов не культивировались, позволялось предаваться им на досуге, если тот имелся. А придавать им какое-то особое значение считалось постыдным, если, разумеется, речь не шла о применении соответствующих навыков в колдовстве — артефакторике, рунных плетениях и прочих дисциплинах. Семья Раймона и Изабель представляла собой исключение — к тому же весьма относительное и простительное в силу их связи с континентальной культурой. Однако Кан обратил внимание на поведение старшей ветви Лестранжей и их _соратников_. Они все, несомненно, были серьезными, сильнейшими магами, и досуга у них во время войны оставалось очень мало, а _дела_ предполагали суровое отношение к жизни и людям. Но все они испытывали потребность в чем-то бессмысленном, бесцельном, не связанном с убийствами и политикой (если называть _борьбу_ своим именем).

Он наблюдал, как под тонкими пальцами Беллатрикс рождается крылатая тень неведомого существа, но те же пальцы смяли белую глину в грязный комок, как только леди Лестранж ощутила затылком взгляд Кана. Он как-то раз услышал, как Мальсибер пытается найти правильную последовательность созвучий — то ли подбирая что-то чужое, то ли нащупывая свое. Но, заметив Кана, тот немедленно переключился на популярный в этом сезоне мотив (в принципе владеть инструментом на минимальном уровне не считалось чем-то зазорным), а потом захлопнул крышку фортепиано. Молодой лорд Малфой, конечно, комментировал свои новые приобретения (он коллекционировал маггловскую живопись) в основном с точки зрения их стоимости, но Кан видел, как он смотрел на какой-нибудь пейзаж малоизвестного художника, и все становилось понятно. И однажды он зашел с очередной порцией зелий в комнату, где лежал один из долоховских молодых (тоже из эмигрантов, он умер через два дня, авроры тогда получили карт-бланш на все что угодно), и услышал, как Антонин произносит, сидя рядом с постелью, ритмичные фразы на языке, похожем одновременно на итальянский и парселтанг — судя по всему, на русском; Кан сразу понял, что это не родовой заговор или лечебное заклинание, а Долохов — единственный в подобной ситуации — не прервал свое занятие, а лишь с усмешкой взглянул на Кана и продолжил. Тот немного послушал — звучало красиво и завораживающе, а что это за стихи, спрашивать не стал.

## VI

Но сегодня стихи читать не хотелось, и времени у них оставалось мало (дежурства еще не начались). Они успели недалеко отойти от гостиной, когда лицо Шарлотты окрасилось радостью, как будто на ее глазах комок глины сам сложился в изящную чашу без участия гончара, и она сказала:

— Кан, получается!

— Ты о чем, Шарлотта? — спросил тот, не будучи уверен, кого и что она имеет в виду.

— У тебя.

— Все лето меня натаскивали. Хогвартс — это ведь отчасти полигон, — прошедшее лето ничего не убавило в ее способности понимать, решил Кан.

— Ну да, для всех вас. Но ты великолепно справился, я поначалу подобного не ожидала, если честно, — Шарлотта ни капли не льстила другу, он и правда воспринял аргументы Лестранжа, а потом не был ими подавлен и провел совещание уверенно и легко.

— Да это не трудно оказалось. Просто... В общем, Рэй правильно все сказал, и я как-то в ту же секунду с ним согласился и усвоил себе его мысль. Я слишком много личного внес в свое отношение к декану, но личное мешает долгу, а я еще свое личное пытался за долг выдать. Понимаешь?

— Вроде бы. А что у тебя к декану? — декан казался Шарлотте непростым человеком и в этом похожим на Кана, но одновременно совсем иным, чем Кан, в какой-то мере — его противоположностью, как это ни парадоксально. Возможно, дело заключалось в опыте и возрасте, но Шарлотта чувствовала, что Кан, когда окончательно повзрослеет, станет совсем другим, и будущий Кан ей нравился больше декана Снейпа.

— Видел его неоднократно. Во внеучебной обстановке, скажем так. Он на меня сильное впечатление произвел.

— Чем?

— Сложно объяснить, — Кан задумался над причиной своего восхищения, а оно до сих пор оставалось, хотя теперь осложнилось признанием за деканом слабости, которая имела иную природу, чем его сила. Причина восхищения не сводилась к положению Снейпа при Лорде (да Кан и не видел свидетельств тому: он встречал декана в своем доме, где Темный Лорд не появлялся, а бывал как раз Долохов, который к Снейпу был несправедлив), декан его впечатлил уже сам по себе без учета привходящих обстоятельств. И разочарование в нем тоже возникло из-за личности декана: он оказался полукровкой в чем-то очень важном, — но, как ни странно, именно по той же причине восхищение вернулось, хотя стало другим, смешанным с чем-то вроде... Кан не знал: заботы? Он попытался нащупать идею:

— Ты видела, как он колдует? Ну в прошлом году он же приходил иногда на группу, да и когда случались все эти стычки... он же лечил сам нередко, не привлекая мадам Помфри. Видела?

— Да. Он силен, конечно.

Шарлотта его не поняла, потому что Кан и сам до последней секунды полностью не понимал, а тут внезапно понял. Декан обладал какой-то особой свободой, которая сочеталась с грузом обязательств, наложенных на него извне и изнутри, он был повязан со всех сторон, в том числе и самим собой, но именно в этом находила выражение его свобода. И, пожалуй, именно таким сам Блэк видел наиболее подобающее себе состояние души, отсюда и восхищение. Внешне оно проявлялось в способности управляться с Темной магией, и Кан сказал:

— Я не о силе. Ты видела, как он — с Темной магией? Насколько свободно? Я видел большее.

— Кан, но ты не хуже! Понятно, знаний у него больше намного, но ты к Темной магии обращаешься так же легко.

— Я же Блэк, мне это по крови легко. В этом и дело. Мне это легко и просто. И я за себя боюсь у Ролсэвана именно потому. А ему тоже легко. И, судя по всему, по происхождению легко, каким бы оно ни было. Но он легких путей не ищет. Это и впечатляет.

Кан подобрал наконец очень точную и внятную формулировку, которая касалась не только декана, и поэтому Шарлотта ответила:

— Если честно, Кан, не очень я тебя понимаю. Но у вас, Блэков, с Темной магией особые отношения, так что верю на слово.

«Она поняла, — подумал Кан, — но ей больно». Сказанное, действительно, напрямую могло касаться Шарлотты, которая, как и большинство из них, была опутана долгом, но не имела достаточно силы, чтобы переплавить его в свободу. Темная магия стала лишь примером, речь шла о всей их жизни, которая требовала душевной силы, а Шарлотта ей не обладала. Подобное свойство характера не делало ее хуже, суть самой Шарлотты заключалась в другом, и она сама это знала. Но больно было все равно, и она предпочла сделать вид, как будто не знает о самой такой возможности, как будто долг — это обязательства, налагаемые кем-то извне — семьей, положением, высшими силами, — и она соглашается, потому что слабее. Иначе оставалось только умереть, потому что, если долг — это ты сам, то внутри возникало непримиримое противоречие, выход из которого, за отсутствием силы, мог найтись только в смерти. «А умирать я совсем не хочу», — в глубине души признала Шарлотта.

Разговор стал слишком тяжелым и слишком откровенным, поэтому они, не сговариваясь, повернули обратно и в молчании вернулись в гостиную. Хорошо, что они умели вместе молчать.


	10. Chapter 10

#  Глава 9. Жук в муравейнике

## I

Снейп заметил мисс Далассину во время обеденного перерыва, когда она в одиночестве шла по коридору, посматривая по сторонам. Однако на лице ее не отражались ни интерес, ни скука, ни даже характерная смесь рассеянности и сосредоточенности, которая могла бы свидетельствовать, что эти взгляды — машинальные, а девочка погружена в размышления.

«Все-таки уже практикует — по меньшей мере окклюменцию, — подумал Снейп и счел момент удачным. Он привлек ее внимание легким кивком (заметила сразу, значит, все же — держит щит):

— Мисс Далассина-Деррент, зайдите ко мне после уроков, — сказал он ей и добавил: — Вместе с учебниками, — поскольку мимо как раз кто-то проходил.

— Да, господин декан, — послушно ответила та и продолжила свой путь лишь после того, как он жестом отпустил ее.

## II

Первые уроки в Хогвартсе оставили Анну в недоумении и принесли ей серьезное разочарование: у нее не все хорошо получалось. Она и раньше знала, что ее магическая сила не так уж велика, хотя в будущем — довольно далеком будущем — с ней станет получше. Но возникла другая, непредвиденная, сложность — в Хогвартсе колдовали «не так». Не так, как она привыкла. Будучи ребенком из старой чистокровной семьи, она начала колдовать задолго до одиннадцати лет — и с детской палочкой, и с наиболее подходящей из тех, что хранились дома. Однако учителей, объяснявших основы школьных предметов и магии вообще, ей не нанимали, так что формально она не погрешила против истины, когда сказала декану: не в должном объеме. На самом деле тетя Алисия пробовала заниматься с ней по детским пособиям Деррентов, но больших успехов она от Анны не добилась и тогда предложила взять учебники из фамильного собрания Далассинов. В них все объяснялось намного понятнее, но выбор тем и способ изложения были другими. Тетя старалась держаться от наследия Далассинов как можно дальше, так что их совместные занятия заглохли. Анна стала учиться сама, сначала честно читая все главы подряд, выполняя упражнения и оттачивая навыки. Она шла по семейным учебникам все дальше и дальше, но потом ее просто не хватило сразу на всё. Ее занятия по маминым записям требовали и сил, и времени, и сосредоточенности, а она считала их важнее (все-таки ее родовая специальность!), и поэтому общую начальную подготовку пришлось сократить. Некоторые разделы или главы Анна лишь бегло просматривала, другие совсем пропускала: в первую очередь это касалось зелий, магических растений и животных, которые не вызывали у нее интереса. Зато она научилась призывать предметы, открывать запертые двери, усвоила важнейшие правила трансфигурации и, хотя до приезда в школу ни с кем не могла себя сравнить, все же полагала, что ее знания — не хуже, чем у других чистокровных студентов.

Однако объяснения профессора Флитвика на первом уроке оказались для нее чем-то совершенно новым, она вроде бы их хорошо поняла, но, когда попробовала сделать все в соответствии с ними, ее перышко вместо того чтобы подняться в воздух, только слегка дернулось вверх и тут же упало, хотя левитацию мелких предметов Анна давным-давно освоила. Видимо, все-таки следовало пересилить себя и учиться под наблюдением тети Алисии, но та, когда приходила посмотреть, как у Анны идут занятия, бросала на племянницу странные взгляды и качала головой — не то что неодобрительно, но и без настоящего одобрения. Спросить о причине Анна не решалась, поскольку тетины скептические взгляды вполне могли относиться к учебе по книгам Даллассинов, да и к Анне как таковой. А больше не у кого было спросить, ведь они жили втроем: тетя Алисия, Анна и Либби — их домовой эльф. Кроме Либби, у Деррентов имелись еще и другие, но похожие не на Либби, а на чужих домовиков, которых Анна иногда видела в гостях, — так что, можно считать, втроем.

После одного из тетиных посещений Анна все-таки обратилась к Либби с вопросом, что же она — Анна — делает не так. Но Либби смогла сказать только то, что Анна колдует не как Либби. Анна хотела уточнить, колдует ли она так же, как тетя, или нет, но сообразила, что тетя при эльфах не применяла волшебство, доверяя им все магические манипуляции. Колдовала она только тогда, когда без этого не могла обойтись и потом чувствовала себя очень слабой. Тетя Алисия отличалась особой болезненностью и хрупкостью, у нее было что-то неправильно устроено внутри сердца — так когда-то говорили родители. Анна подумывала спросить у Либби о том, походит ли ее колдовство на то, которое практиковали родители или старший брат, но не рискнула. При упоминании их имен Либби начинала вести себя, как все прочие эльфы.

В _тот день_ Либби должна была сопровождать семью к дяде Патрику, ведь Дерренты уже давно не выходили из дома без Либби или еще одного их эльфа — Мики. Но Мики занимался подготовкой материалов для очередной работы отца, отрывать его от этого дела не следовало, а тетя Алисия с Анной одновременно заболели — Анна перенапряглась во время занятий с мамой, у тети случился приступ ее болезни. Либби пришлось приглядывать сразу за обеими, доверить это другим эльфам она не могла, к тому же предполагался не светский, а семейный визит к ближайшему родственнику на праздник. Вот так _все_ и произошло, и напоминать об этом Либби не хотелось.

## III

Анна продолжала думать о своих неудачах в учебе, об их возможных причинах, о других неправильностях в ее жизни и после уроков по дороге к кабинету декана, которому, видимо, уже сообщили обо всем. Каким-то образом в Хогвартсе многое становилось сразу известно многим, и это угнетало. Уже вечером первого сентября она привлекла внимание декана, который успел откуда-то узнать о ее семье — судя по тому вопросу, который он задал. Анна не любила привлекать внимание и по складу характера, и по привычке к той жизни, которую они с тетей вели. Иногда ей казалось, что тетя предпочла бы исчезнуть из памяти окружающих — вместе с ней, Анной, и, похоже, именно она, Анна, являлась главной причиной такого желания. На поместье стояла малая защита, и она только называлась малой — попасть в него никто не мог без формального приглашения тети, предполагавшего довольно сложные вербальные формулы, которые случайно не произнесешь. Но и при наличии такого допуска в Деррент-холл визит туда оставался весьма затруднительным: их поверенный, появляясь у Деррентов после долгой предварительной переписки, каждый раз бросал на тетю раздраженный и в то же время понимающий взгляд. И более того, походило даже на то, что тетя Алисия с готовностью окружила бы дом великой защитой, если бы на это ей хватило сил.

Других детей Анна мало знала: до _того дня_ ей хватало общения с кузенами и кузинами, хотя иногда взрослые брали ее с собой, когда навещали семьи с ее сверстниками. Впрочем, такие визиты случались редко, ну а за последние три года она видела детей только один раз — когда они с тетей отправились за взрослой палочкой в магазин в сопровождении и Либби, и Мики. Те оставались невидимыми, но их присутствие рядом все время ощущалось, и Анна понимала, что эльфы должны перенести домой ее и тетю при малейших признаках чего бы то ни было необычного. Все остальные школьные принадлежности были куплены без их с тетей непосредственного участия, или произведены дома, или позаимствованы из кладовых. И даже во время того похода за палочкой на Диагон-аллею она видела только одного мальчика и двух девочек и то — издалека, поскольку в такое время года покупки к школе почти никто не совершает. Анна родилась в октябре, и палочку ей купили тогда же, и письмо из Хогвартса тогда же пришло.

После его получения тетя надолго задумалась, ее размышления продолжались полгода и даже дольше. В эти полгода она чаще обычного приходила посмотреть на занятия Анны, и с каждым разом ее мысли явно становились все более напряженными и безрадостными, что легко прочитывалось по ее лицу. В конце концов как-то после завтрака она сказала, что приняла решение и отпустит Анну в Хогвартс: ей грустно расставаться с ней на девять месяцев (при этих словах Анна удивилась, вроде бы тетя ее не особо любила, но взрослым, наверное, просто положено так говорить), характер Анны не подходит для обучения в такой большой школе среди стольких детей сразу, к тому же _вся эта история_ еще не окончена. Вот последнее Анна как раз понимала: «вся эта история» закончится только тогда, когда сама Анна выплатит свой долг тому или тем, кто сделал _это_ с ее семьей, ведь тетя для подобного слишком слаба. Вместе с тем, сказала тетя, от Хогвартса никуда не деться, самостоятельно Анна не сможет научиться всему, что необходимо, а сама Алисия племяннице в этом плохой помощник. Но тетя ее умоляет, заклинает всеми высшими силами: не выделяться, не привлекать внимания чужих людей — хотя бы в той степени, в какой такое вообще возможно. Идею Анна усвоила, но успешно применить на практике не смогла. Она выделилась на Распределении — это неоспоримый факт.

Случилось это вопреки желанию Анны: она испугалась возможных последствий публичного согласия называться только «Деррент» во время странного ритуала со Шляпой. Но без осложнений все равно не обошлось: она сразу же поймала обращенный на нее взгляд директора, а потом еще декан с ней заговорил в первый же вечер. Даже непонятно, что из этого хуже, но и то и другое опасно: они с тетей постарались заранее побольше выяснить о тех магах, которых ей предстояло встретить (но именно из-за этих исследований — чтения газет, родословных и прочего — Анна и пошла на Слизерин, хотя тетя настойчиво рекомендовала выбрать Равенкло при малейшей возможности). И вот теперь она явно привлекла внимание декана во второй раз — намного раньше, чем собиралась. Он произвел на нее впечатление строгого человека, и он ей велел стараться, а она, видимо, плохо старалась.

## IV

После уроков Снейп ожидал мисс Далассину-Деррент и прикидывал, как начать разговор, и что ей предложить, и чем он может помочь, и, вообще, как с ней себя вести. Занятия менталистикой с подростком, почти ребенком представлялись ему полнейшим абсурдом, он не понимал, как подобное в принципе возможно, но знал, что заниматься с ней будет — и не только потому, что так велел Альбус. И все-таки: с чего им начать? Вроде бы, вспомнил он, девочка держала сознание за щитом, хотя, конечно, ее выражение лица, точнее отсутствие на нем какого-либо выражения, могло всего лишь отражать привычку к сдержанности, или же мисс Далассина могла обладать по природе невыразительной мимикой — он не стал тогда проверять, хотя не боялся, нет, он помнил: _не надо бояться_.

Итак, логично сначала сообщить о том, что он знает о ее способностях, а потом спросить напрямую, что именно она уже умеет. Альбус говорил, Далассины своих навыков не скрывают. Значит, расскажет, что умеет... или покажет. На последней мысли его пробрала легкая дрожь, но он не испытывал страха: в конце концов он один из сильнейших окклюментов среди британских магов, конечно, не сравнимый с Альбусом, но вполне способный успешно противостоять штатным легилиментам Аврората и Отдела тайн, а к его кабинету подходил всего лишь ребенок немногим старше десяти, — и следовательно, это был не страх, а что-то другое — то, что бывает перед встречей с чем-то иным, выходящим за рамки обыденного, хотя на самом деле за них ничего не выходило, вокруг него имела место сплошная обыденность — классная комната, стол, парты, стулья.

Дверь он оставил приоткрытой, и девочка просто заглянула внутрь с вопросом: «Можно зайти?»

— Мисс Далассина-Деррент, входите. Можете сесть.

— Да, сэр. Учебники доставать?

— Нет, не надо. Это для... ну неважно. Разговор пойдет о другом. Мисс Далассина — я ведь могу вас так называть?

— Конечно, сэр.

— Мисс Далассина, я слышал о вашем родовом даре. Мне, собственно, директор рассказал.

— Директор? — переспросила первокурсница с опаской или удивлением, которое даже заставило ее забыть о своей подчеркнуто формальной манере.

Снейп ободрился и вспомнил, что он ее декан:

— Да, мисс Далассина, директор Дамблдор — очень знающий человек и сильнейший маг современности. Неудивительно, что он осведомлен о многом из известного не всем. Но не надо меня перебивать. Так вот, директор попросил меня проверить, насколько вы освоили свое родовое искусство, и помочь вам с занятиями, если нужно.

— Благодарю, сэр. Вы и директор очень добры ко мне. Вы сейчас хотите?

И тут Снейп осознал, что он просто не готов. Нет, не сейчас… завтра? Да, именно так. Сегодня уже поздно, а ему надо завершить эксперимент. В его почти готовой статье следовало проверить один частный момент, который пока еще вызывал сомнения. К тому же в понедельник — зелья у первокурсников Слизерина, и ему предстояло прояснить вопрос с обучением мисс Ибелин. Ее отец окончил Слизерин лет двадцать назад, а сейчас занимал должность главного редактора «Вестника зельеварения». Насколько Снейп помнил, Элвиса — единственная дочь Ибелинов, она наверняка унаследовала родовой дар, и отец видит в ней свою наследницу и в профессиональном плане. Так что мисс Ибелин наверняка принесет письмо от отца, где будет не только просьба присмотреть за девочкой, но и что-то содержательное — такие просьбы высказываются как бы мимоходом, между более интересными для адресата соображениями. У него на столе лежит свежий выпуск «Вестника», и его необходимо заранее просмотреть, чтобы сразу же написать ответ на это письмо мистера Ибелина, которое только в понедельник ему отдадут. Да, сейчас ему не до того, не до менталистики. Завтра? Но Альбус сказал, что их занятия афишировать не стоит, так что лучше выдать их за отработку. А завтра — суббота, так что в понедельник.

— Нет, сегодня у меня нет времени. К тому же вам не надо привлекать внимание... к этой стороне своей личности. Слушайте и запоминайте. В понедельник у вас состоится первый урок зельеварения. Сделайте что-нибудь не так. Явно — не так. Только котел не взрывайте и факультет не позорьте. Я назначу вам отработку. Регулярную. Тогда и займемся.

— Я так и сделаю, сэр. Благодарю.

— Хорошо. Можете идти, мисс Далассина.

## V

Анна вышла из кабинета декана в расстроенных чувствах. Конечно, никаких претензий по поводу учебы ей не высказали, но этот факт терялся на фоне того, что декан _знал_ , а сказал ему директор.

Она догадывалась, откуда ее однокурсницы знают про род Далассинов: Хлоя — наверняка от отца, а Элвиса с ней дружит. Степень их осведомленности оставалась неизвестной, и Анна решила даже не пытаться ее установить, слишком легко проговориться во время таких выяснений. Если мисс Дарнфорд знает все важное (и, следовательно, Элвиса тоже, ведь вряд ли Хлоя скроет такое от подруги), то оставалось девочек поблагодарить за отсутствие предубеждений. Если же нет, то пусть все так и остается: провести семь лет в гордом одиночестве Анне не хотелось. Сблизиться с ними по-настоящему Анне, конечно, не суждено, но хоть что-то. И обе они — удачный вариант для общения в школе: им не могло даже на ум взбрести обсуждать Анну с другими — не те характеры. Элвиса сдержана в прямом смысле слова, а Хлоя предпочитает держать при себе информацию. Анна не очень хорошо отдавала себе отчет, откуда ей это известно о девочках, но такая мысль пришла ей в голову и показалась верной. С Анной нечто подобное часто случалось: мысли о людях и поступках приходили откуда-то извне, она их не порождала сама, а как бы встречала готовыми — на входе. Вдобавок они имели странную форму и содержание: например, сегодня — не о самих Элвисе и Хлое, а о каких-то других людях, которых Анна никогда не видела, но которые походили на Элвису и Хлою в чем-то важном. Суть этого явления она не могла уловить, но подозревала, что оно — очередная ее особенность как Далассины (надо будет на каникулах почитать об этом дома). В общем, Анну не смущало знание девочек о ней, но тут выяснилось, что знают не только они.

Тетя Алисия об этом ее предупреждала и назвала Хогвартс большим муравейником, где информация просачивается сквозь стены сама по себе. И все же как-то слишком быстро это произошло, Анна даже освоиться не успела, а о ней все выяснили не самые безобидные люди. Ну хоть за старшекурсниками Анна не замечала признаков излишней информированности. Надо попробовать как-то разузнать побольше о декане, да и о директоре, хотя второе — опаснее и нужно не так срочно. Хлоя станет хорошим источником, стоит с ней поговорить как бы между делом. Тем более близятся выходные, можно погулять вместе или поболтать в дортуаре.

Своему решению Анна последовала и первые выходные провела не только в подготовке к урокам и в попытках найти подходящее место для своих тренировок и особого чтения (место никак не находилось — такое, чтобы там никто не мог неожиданно появиться), но и занялась сбором сведений о декане. В какой-то момент она даже вообразила себя тайным агентом во вражеском стане, хотя сразу сказала себе, что это неверная аналогия, нельзя так думать. Новых сведений Анна получила довольно много, но еще больше осталось вопросов, а времени, наоборот, практически не оставалось, между тем она до сих пор не могла сообразить, как себя вести, и поэтому злилась и на собственную бестолковость и на всю ситуацию в целом.

## VI

Первый урок Зелий у новичков Слизерина и Гриффиндора пришелся на понедельник. О профессоре Снейпе говорили разное, и ученики ждали этого занятия со смешанными чувствами. Диана Смит, например, — с нетерпением: она любила естествознание в своей школе, а в Хогвартсе только Зелья напоминали этот предмет, все остальные учебники, которые она успела внимательно просмотреть еще перед отъездом в Хогвартс, выглядели слишком магическими, слишком ненаучными. К тому же на пиру первого сентября профессор Снейп чем-то напомнил ей Крыса. Диана не очень понимала, кем ей приходятся Крыс и его жена Мымра — дианина школьная училка, — но с ними ей было хорошо и просто. И в глубине души она надеялась, что профессор Снейп окажется таким же, а учебник по Зельям показался ей жутко интересным и понятным, но в некоторых местах нелогичным, и ей не терпелось задать кучу вопросов.

Ждала урока и Элвиса Ибелин, которой предстояло «проявить себя», а как именно — она до сих не решила, и еще она опасалась, не найдется ли в ее классе кто-то очень талантливый, с бóльшим даром, чем у самой Элвисы. Наконец, она не имела ни малейшего представления, какой способ «проявить себя» одобрит профессор Снейп. До школы она видела его лишь однажды на обеде для членов Гильдии, который давал ее отец в честь приезда коллег из Германии. За стол ее тогда не посадили, конечно, но она посмотрела в щелку на знаменитых зельеваров, которые до того момента оставались лишь именами на страницах любимых книг. И тогда Снейп ее не заинтересовал — всего лишь еще один молодой Мастер на торжественном обеде (на них она нагляделась), но перед отъездом в Хогвартс отец вызвал ее в кабинет на взрослый разговор.

Он сказал, что Элвиса вытащила счастливый билет: ей предстоит учиться у одного из самых талантливых зельеваров из числа молодых. Если бы не особенности его биографии, он никогда бы не стал растрачивать свое время на обучение несмышленых детей. Этим нужно воспользоваться, и Элвиса должна взять у него все, что сможет: не просто знания — их можно почерпнуть из книг, не манеру мышления — она у всех индивидуальна, а скорее общий подход к зельям и исследованиям в целом. Отец говорил очень серьезно, и она надеялась, что в конечном счете все же поняла его мысль. Он еще сказал, что написать письмо Снейпу не сможет, его положение в Гильдии не позволяет — подобное выглядело бы неприличным, почти давлением на профессора. Поэтому Элвисе надо самой проявить себя, показать, что она достойна учиться и будет учиться всерьез. Перед Элвисой стояла серьезная задача, решения пока не имелось, и вдобавок его поиск могли осложнить конкуренты из числа однокурсников.

Анна Далассина-Деррент ждала, чтобы этот урок наконец начался и — поскорее закончился. Зелья не вызывали у нее интереса, но ей предстояло опять выделиться, при этом показав себя с плохой стороны, что само по себе неприятно, но еще хуже — должно закончиться отработкой, от которой непонятно, чего ожидать. А не выделиться — значит не последовать приказу декана и, следовательно, снова привлечь к себе внимание, потому что он, несомненно, задаст себе вопрос, с чего она так поступила.

Ждал этого урока и сам профессор, потому что после него должна состояться отработка, от которой непонятно, чего ожидать. Кроме того, Элвиса Ибелин должна передать ему отцовское письмо. Мистер Ибелин пользовался репутацией отличного исследователя — с фантазией и острым умом, помимо наследственного таланта. Снейп Ибелина искренне уважал и поэтому свои статьи — когда у него оставались силы и время на статьи — отправлял именно в «Вестник», несмотря на то, что «Успехи зельеварения» считались более либеральным изданием с менее строгим подходом к рецензированию. Ибелин не принял одну из его последних работ по причине чрезмерно широкого подхода, но Снейп не был в претензии: у зельеваров не принято слишком далеко вторгаться в смежные области, а статья лежала на границе чар и зелий. Важнее, что Ибелин понял основную идею, оценил ее, и его комментарии оказались полезными: Снейп упустил одну важную частность, а в другом месте изложил свою мысль чересчур сжато. После переработки он послал статью в немецкий журнал (публикация на континенте не давала очков к репутации внутри Гильдии, но тогда это не имело значения). Он испытывал благодарность, в том числе и за то, что Ибелин отклонил статью из научных соображений, хотя все знали, где и у кого продолжает учиться Снейп, к тому времени успевший получить степень Мастера. Мисс Ибелин стоила внимания уже поэтому — из благодарности. А просьба о дополнительных занятиях для дочери наверняка будет спрятана среди профессиональных вопросов, и, возможно, письмо, которое в понедельник должна ему вручить мисс Ибелин, положит начало переписке двух коллег. Он соскучился по обсуждениям тонких профессиональных вопросов зельеварения — не с Альбусом же их обсуждать!

## VII

В понедельник на первом уроке Зелий Анна сделала, как ей и велели. Она кромсала валериану с ожесточением, ей даже не пришлось особо стараться «сделать что-то явно не так». Сидевшая рядом Элвиса взглянула на нее вопросительно, кивнула и отвернулась к котлу, занявшись зельем и не сказав ни слова. Зато Георг Нотт посмотрел на ее стол, покачал головой и стал нарезать валериану быстрее и в большем количестве, чем нужно. Он почти уже завершил свою работу (Анна опасалась, что эта ровно и аккуратно нарезанная валериана предназначена именно ей), когда в проходе между столами показался декан. Ее размочаленной валерианы для профессора Снейпа оказалось достаточно. Он резко и с видимым раздражением отругал ее за порчу ингредиентов, назначил отработку и переключился на Нотта, который, по его словам, тоже валериану испортил, подготовив ее в два раза больше, чем нужно. Одно хорошо, что мистер Нотт может теперь поделиться с мисс Далассиной, но это не извиняет его неспособности отмерять ингредиенты, сказал профессор. Анна осознала, что декан на что-то злится — то ли на необходимость тратить на нее время (она успела выяснить, что времени у него мало, он занимался не только преподаванием, но и исследованиями), то ли на что-то еще — ей неизвестное. И злиться он продолжал весь день: когда Анна пришла в гостиную, слизеринцы это обсуждали. Речь шла о каком-то резком ответе профессора по поводу группы взаимопомощи и еще о чем-то, связанном с уроками Защиты от Темных искусств.

— Господа, а все-таки что сегодня с деканом творится? — спросил кто-то из старшекурсников.

— Бывает со всеми, — меланхолично заметил юноша, которого вроде бы звали Герард.

— Вообще-то его представление у первокурсников на уроке — это уже совсем перебор, — заметил Рихард Фоули, староста пятого курса.

«Муравейник, — подумала Анна, — наши Зелья пару часов назад закончились».

— А в чем дело? — поинтересовалась Корнелия Энском, старшая староста факультета.

— Хлоя, расскажите, — попросила Шарлотта Галлер.

— Да он на Анну на первом же уроке та-а-ак налетел! И за что? Она ведь не виновата, что не получилось нарезать валериану. Он ведь сам говорил! Просил ей помочь. А сам! Отработки назначил! И Георгу попутно досталось!

— Это его директор сегодня довел: опять, наверное, с утра лекции читал о цветовых контрастах. Нечем ему заняться! — предложил свою версию кто-то с пятого курса.

— Да, директор — он такой. Кому угодно мозги выест, — мрачно согласился с ним Герард.

— Мисс Далассина-Деррент, не падайте духом, декан не всегда такой, как сегодня, — с такими словами к ним подошел Канопус Блэк.

— Только когда директор достанет, — усмехнулся Лестранж.

— У господина директора к нам особое чувство, а декан — тоже из наших, — дополнил Герард.

— Неужели? Ты оптимист! — вмешался Фоули.

Лестранж взглянул на младшего старосту с неодобрением, и тот осекся.

— Баллы не снял? — деловито спросил Блэк у Анны.

— Нет, мистер Блэк.

— Значит, не совсем не в себе. К отработке станет _нормальным_. Вы его не бойтесь, — и староста успокаивающе ей улыбнулся.

## VIII

Анна надеялась, что Канопус Блэк окажется прав, когда направлялась к кабинету декана. Она вышла из гостиной заранее, чтобы собраться с мыслями и немного отвлечься. Возможно, стоит как следует рассмотреть портреты на стенах и статуи в нишах: сколько она их запомнит? Да, портреты и статуи — хороший предмет для размышлений. Но как-то не получалось на них сосредоточиться.

На выходных Анна поговорила со старшекурсниками, в основном с Изабель Лестранж и Шарлоттой Галлер, и выяснила, что Снейп — выдающийся менталист, у которого имелись и ныне имеются еще более выдающиеся учителя. Разумеется, речь шла не об Искусстве, а о западной менталистике, поэтому Анна сомневалась, что декан ей сможет помочь в ее занятиях, но все же она сама в этой чужой менталистике ничего не понимала, и сомнения ее могли проистекать именно из ее незнания. Она читала, что данная дисциплина подразделяется на окклюменцию (сокрытие своего) и легилименцию (чтение чужого), и не только у новичков, вроде нее самой, а у всех. Окклюменция — постановка щитов над душой или ее частями. «А кстати, — подумала Анна, — я делаю что-то похожее, только процесс надо переосмыслить как способ защиты, как щит — вроде того, что создают отцовские артефакты, и тогда декан сможет мне помочь, он ведь наверняка умеет намного больше». К тому же, если она научится эффективно защищаться от западных менталистов, можно будет снять амулет, который тетя Алисия буквально умоляла ее носить, а постоянно находиться с ним в контакте все-таки вредно. Тетя очень настойчиво ее убеждала, что в Хогвартсе наверняка найдутся весьма и весьма сильные легилименты (у которых, видимо, нет серьезных ограничений на применение своих навыков — предположила Анна, и это стало для нее самым таинственным аспектом западной менталистики) и что Анне следует их опасаться: информация — оружие, и не стоит вкладывать в чужую, возможно враждебную, руку собственноручно сделанный нож.

И вот теперь она идет к одному из выдающихся западных менталистов (которых тетя и заклинала ее опасаться), чтобы... а что, собственно? Чтобы заниматься с ним менталистикой, ну или тем, что он предложит. Чем именно — не так уж и важно. Потому что на самом деле это было удачей, просто невероятной удачей — уже в первые дни обнаружить в Хогвартсе человека, который мог что-то _знать_. А то, что декан Снейп мог, она поняла по бесчисленным оговоркам, которые слышала на факультете за прошедшие дни: все эти «из наших», «выдающиеся учителя декана», «его особая роль» и прочее. Так что — чем он скажет, тем она и будет заниматься. Только очень осторожно. Надо все-таки портреты рассмотреть. Закончив с портретами, Анна постояла в коридоре и привычным усилием разума запутала свои бусы — точнее часть из них — так, чтобы они стали клубком, который почти невозможно распутать.


	11. Chapter 11

# Глава 10. Стекляшки и enargeia, или Вынос мозга

## I

Завершив подготовку, Анна постучала к декану.

— Мисс Далассина?

— Добрый вечер, сэр.

— Проходите, садитесь. Даже не знаю, с чего начать. Вы валериану резать и вправду не умеете?

— Умею, сэр. Я сделала, как вы мне сказали, чтобы отработку получить.

«Всеблагие, какой послушный и вежливый ребенок», — подумал Снейп.

— Это хорошо. Впредь так и поступайте.

— Как именно, сэр? — Анну поразили его слова, и она рискнула уточнить, что декан имел в виду: все-таки выразился он туманно. Неужели и вправду намерения его столь серьезны? Это меняло почти все, хотя она и не понимала, чему конкретно он может ее учить. Этой фразы она не ждала, и все сразу стало странно и непонятно, но декан в ответ на ее осторожный вопрос решительно произнес:

— Делайте, как я вам скажу, — Снейп немного помолчал. — Итак. Ваш родовой дар — менталистика.

Анна лихорадочно думала, как ей реагировать: «делайте, как я вам скажу» не представляло собой _полную формулу_ , но Анне еще не исполнилось двенадцати лет, до возможности услышать полную формулу оставалось не меньше двух десятилетий, а сейчас даже этих слов было — с избытком. Он сказал, что никогда не причинит ей вреда и отдаст все знания, ей потребные и подобающие — разумеется, по его мнению потребные и подобающие, но мнение это определяется только пользой для Анны. И, значит, она может задать _тот самый_ вопрос, и он ответит, если что-то знает, но она, конечно, сейчас его не задаст, такого никто не делает сразу, а впереди — семь лет. Тюхэ, кажется, действительно проявила к ней благосклонность. И это все меняло, и не нужна была никакая осторожность, потому что первый западный менталист, которого она повстречала в Хогвартсе, оказался абсолютно бесстрашным, он ведь даже не попытался ничего «прочитать», а предложил ей все сразу, но она все-таки решила сначала еще раз проверить и робко проговорила:

— Да, сэр, — но в ответ на слегка вопросительный и сомневающийся взгляд декана (значит, он понимал, что говорит!) ответила по правилам: — Я буду делать, как вы скажете.

Снейп опять подумал об исключительной вежливости ребенка. Впрочем, ее ответы заполняли паузы, которые он вынужденно делал, потому что старался увидеть на ее лице, не допускает ли каких-то ошибок.

Он слегка подождал, увидел, как она слегка расслабилась — до последней своей фразы она сидела на самом краешке стула, а сейчас, хотя и не оперлась на спинку, конечно, но села как-то увереннее, — и спросил:

— Вы что-то уже знаете о своем даре? Умеете что-то делать?

— Да, сэр. Я — Далассина, и я училась, — девочка ответила с достоинством и без робости.

Снейп почувствовал себя вправе говорить по существу.

— Когда, у кого и как?

— Сначала со мною мама занималась... Но я много тренировалась и в одиночку. Преимущественно в том, что западные менталисты называют окклюменцией, но не только.

Все пошло так, как ожидала Анна после неожиданной фразы профессора Снейпа: традиционные вопросы были заданы, она на них ответила. Она окончательно приняла эту, казалось бы, совершенно невозможную ситуацию, новый расклад встраивался в ее восприятие мира, краем глаза она следила, как образуются новые связи, цветные фигуры сменяли друг друга, волна опадала, а бусы сами собой расплетались.

— Мисс Далассина, простите, что говорю об этом. Но ведь вы уже три года... — Снейп слегка замялся, — живете с мисс Деррент?

— Да, сэр. Мама учила меня до того... А потом я сама.

— Мисс Далассина, но это случилось, когда вам было восемь лет! Когда же ваша мама успела?

— Далассины учатся с трех лет, сэр.

— С трех лет?! — Снейп попытался вспомнить себя в три года, в голове промелькнули расплывчатые образы, и хотя отдельные яркие сцены вдруг возникали перед глазами, их смысл не улавливался. У нее, что, не было детства вообще? Что с ней делали в три года?!

— Нет, не сразу Искусству.

Это слегка успокоило Снейпа, и он уточнил, хотя вроде бы слышал данное слово в таком контексте:

— Искусству? Я полагаю, что так у вас принято называть восточную менталистику? Лично я — как вы, наверное, понимаете — практикую западную традицию.

— Да, сэр. Искусство — это восточная менталистика, — Анна окончательно уверилась, что декан знает многое, — и я понимаю, что вы — менталист другой традиции.

— Значит, вас начинают учить рано, мне это не раз говорили. Я сам начал рано, но только по западным меркам, по вашим — очень поздно. Но у нас обучение идет намного быстрее и, видимо, жестче.

Анне стало интересно: получается, что профессор Снейп за несколько лет освоил все то, для чего ей потребуются десятилетия? Это может оказаться полезным, вдруг он сможет ее научить так же, как учили его?

— С трех лет дают только базовые навыки, не само Искусство. Сначала — образное мышление, представлять разные вещи, потом — работа с Пустотой, основы риторики, логики, история, мифология.

«С трех лет — основы риторики и логики? Всеблагие! — подумал Снейп. — Впрочем, возможно, не эти предметы, а “представлять разные вещи”?». Но его зацепило еще одно слово:

— Простите, работа с чем?

— С Пустотой. Это основа ментальной магии в восточной школе, — ответила Анна и подумала: «Конечно, странно, что он о Пустоте не слышал. Наверное, декан хочет подчеркнуть, что он из другой традиции».

— Ладно, об этом потом. А дальше? После того... У вас был учитель?

— Нет, сэр. Откуда? Мисс Деррент никаких связей не имеет, найти учителя она бы не смогла, даже если бы попыталась. Так что только книги и мамин дневник, она кое-что наметила заранее — в общих чертах.

— То есть можно сказать, что знания у вас в основном теоретические?

— Почему, сэр? Я тренировалась. Дома делать было особо нечего — и я много тренировалась.

— Но как? Ведь нужен партнер... Мисс Деррент вам помогала?

— Что вы, сэр! Как можно?!! — Анна чуть не обиделась на такое обвинение, но все же пояснила, потому что про артефакты Деррентов декан мог и не знать, отсюда и вопрос, тем более она — Далассина, а женщин их рода все-таки многие считали не совсем восточными менталистами: — Она ведь беззащитна совсем! Никогда в жизни! Отец делал артефакты для тренировки менталистов. Разные — и те, что сами могут читать, и те, которые может читать ученик. На все типы щитов. Они не очень сильные по сравнению с живыми людьми, но мне пока хватало.

## II

Снейпа поразила горячность, с которой мисс Далассина отмела предположение, что могла тренироваться на мисс Деррент. Он вспомнил: не надо бояться, — и теперь осознал, что и правда — не надо. Страх рассеялся окончательно. Между тем сам Снейп вполне позволял себе, особенно вначале, упражняться на тех, кто не мог ему противостоять — и даже без их разрешения. А уж если ему разрешали, то никаких колебаний он не испытывал. Действительно, с этикой у восточников намного строже, чем на Западе. Он продолжил:

— Хорошо. Давайте разбираться. Как я понял, щиты вы ставить умеете?

— Да, сэр.

— Прикройте щитом что-то конкретное.

— Что именно, сэр?

— Вы не поняли: это я попытаюсь узнать, что именно вы спрятали, — ему как сильному легилименту не требовались даже намеки на то, что именно спрятано. Ему хватало силы уловить, что нечто спрятано, и пробиться к нему.

— Сэр, я имела в виду — прятать эмоции, мысли или желания?

— А что, есть разница? — удивился Снейп. Вопрос показался странным: окклюменты умели прикрывать лишь часть сознания, но такое разделение выглядело непривычным, хотя и довольно логичным.

— Но щиты-то разные!

— Даже так? — еще одна новость, но будем разбираться по ходу дела. — Скажем, воспоминания о вашей поездке в Хогвартс-экспрессе, — предложил он, решив: «Ладно, пусть будет намек, тем более, так проще ограничить область контакта».

— То есть мысли.

Снейп подумал: «Любопытно, они умеют прятать и, значит, “читать” мысли, или она не понимает разницы?» — и уточнил:

— Нет, именно воспоминания, что вы делали, кого видели, с кем говорили.

— Так щит тот же самый, что и на рассуждения. Это же все — что-то вроде рассказов или речей. То есть мысли.

— Да уж. Действительно, одно и то же... Ну, спасибо, Альбус!

— Простите, сэр?

— Неважно. Это реплика в сторону. Ставьте щит. Обещаю, буду очень и очень осторожен. Вам ничего не грозит, и смотреть по сторонам я не буду, только о чем мы договорились, узнаю.

Снейп смотрел на мисс Далассину и собирался с духом. Боги! Он собирается применить легилименцию к ребенку! С его, ребенка, согласия, но все равно. Она же — ребенок! При этом ребенок несчастный, которого сначала лишили детства, а потом и того, что, с одной стороны, и порушило ее детство, но с другой — хоть как-то извиняло эту жестокость. Нет, он, конечно, будет делать всё мягко, но в любом случае легилименция неприятна. К тому же он может узнать не только то, о чем они договорились, а подобное будет совсем нехорошо, девочка не понимает, что такие знания можно использовать против нее — в теории, сам Снейп, конечно, не собирался так делать. Она так спокойно ждет его действий, как будто абсолютно уверена в его этике, а ведь он — западный менталист, не восточный.

И он мысленно сказал себе, что никогда не причинит ей вреда и постарается дать ей все возможное и посильное для него, в любом случае он сможет ответить на ее вопросы, хотя бы помочь ей тренироваться, он поделится знаниями — теми, которые ей будут нужны и полезны. Это дает основания делать то, что он сейчас сделает. И Снейп внезапно ощутил в своем сознании какую-то теплую и ясную волну, и вдруг все стало абсолютно естественно, он больше не боялся — не мисс Далассину, ее он уже раньше перестал бояться — а скорее себя самого.

## III

Он знал, что не навредит ей, и сказал:

— Готовы? Мисс Далассина, смотрите мне в глаза. Легилименс.

Однако у него ничего не получилось, видимо, потому что он задействовал свою ментальную силу на одну двадцатую, может быть, не больше.

— Мисс Далассина, вы меня удивляете. Я попробую чуть посильнее, согласны?

— Да, сэр, пожалуйста.

— Подождите, достану зелье на всякий случай. Готовы? Легилименс, — на этот раз он себя хоть и сдерживал, но не так, как раньше.

— Я уж боялся, палочка испортилась, — усмехнулся своей осторожности Снейп. — Итак, вы узнали, кто будет старостами Слизерина и Равенкло. Покупали шоколадных лягушек, но отказались от всевкусных драже. Читали. Потом разговаривали о факультетах с кем-то из девочек постарше. Все правильно?

— Да, сэр. Простите, сэр, а про палочку вы пошутили?

— Конечно, мисс Далассина.

Снейп слегка удивился тому, как стало легко вести разговор. Он высказал шутливое замечание в беседе с первокурсницей... Не ожидал от себя. И он похвалил себя за то, что сделал все исключительно аккуратно, даже с учетом зацепки. Никаких дополнительных картин в его голове не появилось — только поездка в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Обычно при легилименции с конкретной целью все равно возникали побочные образы, эмоции, смежные воспоминания, а тут — как будто кино посмотрел. И любопытно, он совсем не ощутил ее эмоций, сопровождавших поездку, хотя, возможно, она их тогда и не испытывала, по крайней мере сильных: мисс Далассина все-таки исключительно сдержанный ребенок. Или все-таки дело в том разграничении, о котором она говорила?

Снейп спросил:

— Вы говорили, что щиты разные — для разного содержания. Эмоции, мысли, желания?

— Да, они же — намерения.

Значит, это специфика восточной традиции. Интересно. Вроде бы именно западные маги все раскладывают по полочкам, а тут — наоборот. Но как же? Да те же воспоминания и эмоции должны быть связаны! Надо разбираться с элементарным:

— Продолжим эмоциями. Что вы почувствовали, когда профессор МакГонагалл неправильно вас назвала?

— Да, сэр. Эмоции я хуже всего прикрываю. Можно не так сильно.

«Получается, мое воздействие она расценила как сильное? В сравнении с артефактами?» — спросил себя Снейп. Да, силы ему не занимать, но он раньше не задумывался над тем, насколько силен. Хорошо, в этот раз — как в первый:

— Готовы? В глаза! Легилименс.

Снейп увидел всю сцену, о которой шла речь, но странно: вроде бы он смотрел на нее сам, а ощущал одновременно свое одобрение настойчивой барышни и где-то рядом раздражение на Минерву, которого тогда точно не испытывал, и почему-то страх. Обычно все проходило иначе: либо он отчасти перевоплощался в объект своего воздействия, получая весь комплекс ощущений, но ослабленным, либо просматривал эпизод, не чувствуя чужие эмоции, а зная о них.

— Да, послабее, — оценил он качество щита и мысленно улыбнулся: в аналогичной ситуации он почувствовал бы к Минерве то же самое. — Раздражение, мисс Далассина? Хотелось отмахнуться? — про страх он решил не упоминать.

— Профессор так настаивала. Простите, сэр, это неуместно говорить, но как комар ночью.

— Не стесняйтесь, — ободрил ее Снейп. — Мы с вами занимаемся, а не сплетничаем. Комар, значит. И все же профессор МакГонагалл — не комар. Будьте осторожны, она скорее кошка.

— Простите, сэр?

— Анимагическая форма. Она вам сама покажет на первом уроке. Не выдавайте меня сокурсникам. Это сюрприз. Даже старшие слизеринцы об этом вам не скажут, — для него самого превращение МакГонагалл на первом уроке оказалось весьма неожиданным, и он чуть было не попал в неловкую ситуацию.

— Кошка, сэр? Тогда понятно.

Мисс Далассина, кажется, совсем освоилась и отбросила излишнюю сдержанность. Кого-либо другого он был бы вынужден осадить за подобное замечание, но ее — не хотелось, и он только уточнил:

— Что вам понятно?

— Ее настойчивость. Кошек невозможно в чем-то убедить, они сами все знают. Спасибо, сэр, за подсказку. Я постараюсь с ней больше не спорить.

Снейп улыбнулся уже не про себя, а по-настоящему: замечание было забавным, его собственная реакция — еще более забавной. Девочка заслужила похвалу:

— Мисс Далассина, вы самый разумный ребенок, которого я когда-либо встречал.

— Благодарю, сэр.

— Остались желания, да? Кстати, а почему желание отмахнуться вы прятали как эмоцию?

— Сэр, желания — это то, к чему я стремлюсь, а не просто хочу. Ради чего я готова действовать. Но я все понимала и не желала на самом деле отмахиваться, это была эмоция.

— Что ж, вполне понятно. И что прятать будете? — спросил Снейп и в ответ на видимые затруднения девочки предложил: — Например, что вы хотите делать завтра вечером. Подойдет?

— Вполне.

— Готовы? Легилименс.

Минимального воздействия не хватило, не произошло вообще ничего, и он усилил нажим. Снова неудача, но он чувствовал, что щит поддается. Еще сильнее. И опять не получилось, но иначе: вроде бы он смог, но его разум скользил в какой-то необычной среде. Если бы его разум был материален, то это — в чем он скользил — все равно оставалось бы нематериальным, хотя только одной своей стороной; иначе говоря, было бы менее материальным, чем разум. Так что он знал: еще немного — и у него получится, стоит чуть-чуть поднажать, но он остановился:

— Мисс Далассина. Я боюсь зайти слишком далеко. Вы точно в порядке? Голова не кружится?

— Все в порядке, профессор. Давайте сильнее — мне интересно. Щиты на желания — моя гордость. Самые сильные.

— Хорошо. Готовы? Если почувствуете что-то не то — слабость, тошноту, сразу смотрите на пол. Легилименс.

И вдруг это нематериальное, но и материальное одновременно, что-то вроде жидкого воздуха (но не воздух, как он сказал сам себе) сложилось в картинку и приобрело отчетливость, хотя и не такую, как сцена в поезде — без деталей и подернутую дымкой, и он почти уверенно спросил:

— Пойти в библиотеку и почитать газеты за прошлые годы?! Я не ошибся?

Ребенок продолжал удивлять своей рассудительностью. Очевидно, жила она в полнейшей изоляция от мира — в силу обстоятельств или особого намерения ее опекунши, поэтому стремление выяснить, кто есть кто и откуда на факультете, что происходило в последние годы, легко объяснялось. Но для ребенка одиннадцати (ну ладно — двенадцати) лет оно свидетельствовало об исключительной предусмотрительности! Мисс Далассина подтвердила, что и на этот раз легилименция ему удалась:

— Нет, профессор, не ошиблись. Все вокруг столько говорят о войне, а я о ней знаю лишь в общих чертах. Хочу разобраться.

— Разобраться пока еще никто не смог, — махнул рукой Снейп, — но побольше узнать будет очень полезно. Впрочем, газеты вам помогут не во всем, учтите, — сказал он, подумав: «В первую очередь они вам не помогут, если вы хотите разобраться во мне, на что похоже, и на что вы имеете полное право, раз уж я у вас в мозгах копошусь». Но вслух предложил:

— Мисс Далассина, выпейте зелье. Я очень сильно вас ударил.

Тем более, что ударил он и правда от души, изрядно «потратившись» — как такое называлось на профессиональном жаргоне менталистов.

— Благодарю, профессор, но я в порядке, — ответила ему мисс Далассина.

«Доверяет, но не настолько, чтобы брать из моих рук незнакомое зелье?». Подобная осторожность показалась ему несообразной и с ее спокойствием, и с общим контекстом, и, главное, с той атмосферой рабочего доверия, которое, как он полагал, у них все же сложилось.

— Мисс Далассина, смотрите, я сам наливаю себе из этого же флакончика. И пью, — он выпил зелье, ему самому оно требовалось.

Мисс Далассина послушно взяла стаканчик и поблагодарила:

— Хорошо, сэр. Я не боялась, я вам доверяю. Просто раньше я так никогда не делала. Наверное, зря.

Снейпу стало неловко, он не привык к подобной открытости — словесной открытости. Такое впечатление, что это — не Слизерин. Но тем лучше, будем говорить обо всем прямо. «Конечно, только по мере моих слабых сил, я плохо умею — открыто», — усмехнулся он про себя.

## IV

Те странности, которые сопровождали процесс легилименции, требовали объяснений, и он спросил:

— Хорошо. Давайте немного теории. Мисс Далассина, вы говорили, что щиты бывают разные. Можете объяснить, в чем эта разница заключается?

— Конечно! Я их по-разному делаю.

Снейп заметил, что Анна даже не удивлена его вопросом, а как бы не понимает, зачем спрашивать, сколько будет дважды два. Но для него разница в щитах выглядела совсем не как дважды два, а скорее напоминала умножение матриц — лет восемь назад. Что такое, вообще, делать щиты по-разному? Щит — ведь только так говорится. На самом деле мы волевым усилием меняем содержимое сознания, легилиментом это воспринимается как почти материальный щит, но ведь он — сгусток воли на самом деле или что-то вроде того.

— В каком смысле? Разве... — он подумал, что не знает, как сформулировать, и решил, что лучше спрашивать о конкретном: — Хорошо. Расскажите мне, как вы ставите эмоциональный щит, — и тут же оговорился, хотя в глубине души был уверен, что все в порядке: — Если это вам дозволено рассказать, конечно.

— Да, сэр. Далассины мало что скрывают, — Анна удивилась: «Что ей от него скрывать? И в то же время он, наверное, плохо ориентируется в их обычаях», — поэтому она добавила: — Не такое в любом случае, — и принялась объяснять, как на экзамене у мамы: — Сначала я собираю эмоции в нишу. Потом ставлю стекло.

И тут Снейпу показалось, будто его в очередной раз перехватила в коридоре Трелони (та была убеждена, что он обладает особой чувствительностью к будущему) и начала разъяснять технику прорицаний — не ту, которой учила большинство детей, а настоящую. Он каждый раз старался сбежать как можно скорее, но все-таки Трелони успевала вложить в его мозг какие-то совершенно безумные слова, и отделаться от них было невозможно, а сейчас и не следовало, тем более, это интересно, в отличие от прорицаний. Он спросил:

— Стекло? Какое стекло?

— Воображаемое, сэр. Оно пропадет, когда я от него отвлекусь, но это будет уже не важно. Потом я беру немного ментальной силы — просто рукой. Как бы рукой. И размазываю ее по стеклу.

Снейпу оставалось только одно: принять это как данность. Хорошо. Он привык. У него есть навык укладывать в голове совершенно невозможные и непостижимые конструкции (он учился у Лорда, в конце концов!) и потом оперировать ими, как алгебраическим выражением. Прекрасно, он однажды решил уравнение третьей степени, используя тригонометрические функции для подстановки. Так и поступим, это все не слова с конкретными, привычными значениями, а переменные, значения которых на данный момент не играют роли. А грамматика — та же, что и всегда, уже есть от чего отталкиваться. И он осторожно за ней повторил, делая паузы на каждом слове:

— Размазываете, значит... ментальную силу... по воображаемому стеклу... рукой, — но не удержался от восклицания: — Мерлин!

Анна понимала недоумение декана: конечно, в ее возрасте надо использовать куда более сложные техники, все ее приемы выглядят так по-детски. Они и есть детские! Чтобы перейти на следующий уровень, нужен учитель. Но декан Снейп — очень сильный менталист, она это ощутила на себе, так что, как бы ни различались их школы, он сможет ее чему-то научить. А пока надо объяснить, что она делает, может, он сразу укажет ей на ошибки:

— Да, сэр. Размазываю не очень густым слоем: так, чтобы эмоции были видны, но немного туманно. Потом я снова беру немного ментальной силы, но уже не ладонью, а пальцами.

Снейп бросил пробный шар, чтобы определить, насколько он ориентируется в этом... уравнении:

— Как бы пальцами?

Этот вопрос показал Анне, что декан правильно ее понимает, хотя работает, очевидно, иначе:

— Да, именно, — она на всякий случай уточнила, — это не пальцы и не рука, но то, что заставляет действовать настоящие пальцы и руку.

— Как это? — Снейп попробовал представить и уяснил, что речь идет не о воле, точнее не только о воле.

Декан задал хороший вопрос, потому что Анна не знала на него ответа (вот уже польза, раньше она об этом не задумывалась). Она честно сказала:

— Сложно объяснить. Это практический навык. Я вызываю намерение сделать что-то рукой, но не направляю его в саму руку, наружу, в тело, а наоборот — отправляю его внутрь, и оно перестает быть намерением. Сначала я себе представляла нечто вроде руки в сознании, а сейчас мне это уже не нужно, но называть это «рукой» проще.

— Хорошо, — сказал Снейп, подумав: «Это и правда не воля, но имеет к ней отношение». Затем он продолжил: — И что же дальше с ментальной силой?

— Тащу ее, вытягиваю постепенно, делаю из нее веревку или канатик.

— Как бы веревку?

— Нет, вполне настоящую. Я ее вижу перед глазами, но не в реальности.

Вот эту концепцию Снейп не смог переварить. Перед глазами, но не в реальности — это, очевидно, классическая enargeia. Непонятным было другое. «Как бы руки» были не настоящими, а веревка — настоящая, хотя и в мозгах, и они все же взаимодействовали, несмотря на разную их онтологическую природу, принадлежность разным слоям бытия. Грамматика этого языка отличалась от привычной. Отреагировать осмысленно он не сумел, лишь издать неопределенный звук, свидетельствовавший о том, что внимательно слушает:

— А.

Анна с энтузиазмом продолжила:

— Потом я эту веревку заплетаю в сеточку. Но главное, не разорвать связь с основой силы. Сеточка не очень плотная, потому что в каждую дырочку я вставлю стекляшку. Стекляшек у меня всегда целый ящик стоит, я их перед сном делаю, чтобы легче заснуть.

— А стекляшки тоже воображаемые? Как стекло? — уточнил Снейп, продолжая решать уравнение или выстраивать грамматику неизвестного языка.

— Нет, сэр. Какой толк от воображаемых? Они пропадут. Из ментальной силы.

— То есть стекло воображаемое, а стекляшки настоящие — из ментальной силы, — отдельные элементы языка продолжали складываться в какую-то конструкцию, но в ней оставались еще пробелы: — В ящике. Про запас.

И тут Снейп понял, что все это ему напоминало, и спросил:

— Мисс Далассина, вы «Алису в стране чудес» читали?

— Нет, сэр.

— Прочитайте на досуге. А где ящик-то ваш стоит? И сделан он из чего? Из ментальной силы или воображаемый?

— Стоит? В Пустоте, конечно, и сделан из Пустоты. Это на самом деле часть Пустоты, которую я хочу называть ящиком. Вот она и служит мне как ящик.

— А пустота ваша где? — обреченно спросил Снейп.

— Внутри, сэр. И может быть повсюду, но лучше, когда компактно, это залог здравомыслия Далассины.

— Пустота внутри здравомыслящей Далассины... И стекляшки там же... настоящие... Я пока еще не освоился с вашей терминологией. Внутри — это в вашем сознании?

Анна знала, что Пустота — концепт или даже навык, который с большим трудом осваивают любые маги. В семейных трактатах специально указывалось, что даже восточные менталисты тратят много времени на ее постижение. Но для любой Далассины Пустота была само собой разумеющейся частью ее личности или жизни.

Она пояснила:

— Да, внутри — это в сознании, но сознание больше. И я могу удержать Пустоту и одновременно всякие мысли и впечатления, — похвасталась Анна, хотя, если честно, предмета для хвастовства здесь не имелось. Она была Далассина. Но в конце концов у кого-то дар к Чарам, у декана — к Зельям, а у нее — Пустота.

«Так, — подумал Снейп, — эту пустоту отложим пока, пойдем с другой стороны».

— Вернемся к щиту. Зачем вы вставляете стекляшки в сеточку?

— Чтобы эмоции были не только смазанные, но и раздробленные. Стекляшки у меня ограненные, я забыла сказать.

— А чем вы их обрабатываете? — задал очевидный вопрос Снейп, осознавший, что начал укладывать все в голове. Он мог уже сказать себе, что стекляшки, как и веревочка, — из ментальной силы, и Анна производит с ними какие-то операции (вытягивает «как бы рукой», а ограняет — чем?).

— Желанием, сэр. Точнее, сейчас уже привычкой, привычным желанием. Я научилась это делать, не желая на самом деле.

— А, например, воображаемым инструментом можно? — спросил он, заинтересовавшись (если на воображаемое стекло можно намазать ментальную силу, то возможно ли обратное соотношение объекта и инструмента: воображаемым чем-то изменить нечто, сделанное из ментальной силы?).

— Конечно, сэр. Но тогда этим нельзя заниматься перед сном — мешает заснуть. Когда я желанием обрабатывала, тоже хуже засыпала. Привычка — лучше всего.

«Отлично, воздействие на объект воображаемым инструментом требует известного сосредоточения, а желание, действительно, может быть привычным и его не требовать», — Снейп это понимал, но не представлял, как все-таки само осуществление желания может не требовать волевого усилия, хотя бы минимального, а засыпать на фоне волевого усилия невозможно.

Ладно, оставим это и пойдем дальше:

— А та ниша, куда вы эмоции собираете... — впрочем, это вдруг стало ему очевидно, но для порядка он спросил: — Позвольте, сам догадаюсь. Она из пустоты? Точнее, это часть пустоты, которую вы назвали нишей?

— Конечно, профессор. Именно так!

В чертах мисс Далассины заиграли эмоции, она радовалась, ее обычная сдержанность растаяла, и Снейп немного самодовольно, но с напускной скромностью заметил:

— Ну это была всего лишь удачная догадка, — и продолжил задавать вопросы: — А откуда вы черпаете ментальную силу? Для своего рукоделия. Где она расположена? В пустоте?

— Как сказать... Отчасти, — они подошли к самому сложному, и Анна задумалась, как бы сказать попроще: — Ментальная сила — оборотная сторона Пустоты. Но это только у Далассины. Про других менталистов можно сказать, что у них ментальная сила протекает сквозь Пустоту.

Высшие силы решили наказать его за излишнее самодовольство и щелкнули по носу. Он опять обреченно спросил:

— А у вас, значит, иначе? Не протекает, а оборотная сторона, — и добавил уже просто так, не понимая, что говорит, просто это звучало логично: — И c этой оборотной стороны вы на лицевую сторону ее немного переводите. Мерлин!

Но Анна пришла в полный восторг:

— Профессор, вы все правильно говорите! Я знаю, вы западный менталист, но вы же все поняли!

— Боюсь, от понимания я еще далек, — Снейп не ожидал такой реакции и честно признался: — я, видите ли, только словами играю.

— Но это же и есть понимание... Начальный этап. Правильно слова связывать. Даже второй.

— А первый какой? — и тут до него дошло: — Образы представлять, если я правильно помню вашу программу?

— Конечно, так! Точнее, есть еще предварительный. Но он не для нас, а для всех остальных. Пустоту ощутить.

— А третий есть?

— Да, сэр.

— Позвольте подумать... Связать образы и слова?

— Конечно! Я так рада! Я даже не думала, что это возможно!

На лице Анны были написаны все ее чувства, и Снейпу показалось приятным ощутить себя их причиной — причиной таких эмоций. Такого не случалось со времен седьмого, даже пятого, курса — он сразу же вспомнил Флитвика и их разговоры в то время. На всякий случай он уточнил, хотя знал ответ заранее:

— Что именно?

— Что западный менталист сразу поймет, о чем я говорю. Это так удивительно! Спасибо, профессор!

Вообще-то, пора бы и ему что-то рассказать Анне, то есть, конечно, мисс Далассине. Он решил начать ab ovo:

— Да, у нас совсем иные методы. Начинаем с очищения сознания.

— Так и я тоже сознание очищаю, — с радостью отозвалась Анна, — регулярно. У меня даже веник есть и совок.

И он снова испытал головокружение, когда все, что вроде бы встало на свои места, смещается и меняет конфигурацию:

— Веник?! Совок?! О... Благородные Основатели! Веник... Совок!

— Конечно, ведь эльфов туда не позовешь — самой приходится подметать. Мусора за день много скапливается. Раньше, дома, было меньше, а здесь столько людей вокруг. И все говорят постоянно! И замок большой, пока дойдешь куда-нибудь, столько всего увидишь. Так что без очистки сознания не обойтись.

Карусель концепций покружилась и замерла, все оказалось просто:

— А, тогда понятно. У нас это немного другое. Скорее, ближе к вашей пустоте. Но не совсем она, наверное... А понимание предполагает три этапа?

— Нет, намного больше, сэр. Четвертый этап — разорвать связь образов и слов.

— Позвольте, но ведь на предыдущем этапе ее надо было как раз установить?!

— Да, сэр. А потом разорвать и оставить только слова, образы убрать. Потом надо убрать и слова, оставить значения. А потом уже сложно объяснить просто так. Это внутренняя работа. Но ведь это теория. Когда вы понимаете, вы же просто делаете, а не вычленяете все эти этапы. Теория нужна, когда сложности возникают.

Снейпу все представлялось понятным и непонятным одновременно, но ничего необычного в подобном чувстве он не видел, успел в свое время привыкнуть к такому. Испытать его вновь наяву казалось нежданным подарком, ведь все давно закончилось. Сейчас все происходило совсем иначе, но все же отчасти напоминало то самое — прошлое, которое он старался забыть. И это настораживало, потому что:

— Ох, мисс Далассина. Сложности у меня возникают всегда, — Снейп вздохнул и добавил: — Признаться, я не уверен, что смогу вам чем-то помочь в ваших занятиях.

«Если быть честным с собой, то в роли ученика сегодня выступал именно я, — подумал декан Слизерина и один из сильнейших менталистов Британии, — впрочем, сейчас имело место теоретическое занятие, а в практических навыках я все же продвинулся дальше, чем мисс Далассина, и могу принести ей пользу».

И Анна, кажется, была с ним согласна:

— Но сэр! Вы уже помогли. Мне так понравилось, когда вы меня читали. Вы намного сильнее артефактов.

Он улыбнулся ее непосредственности:

— Спасибо, мисс Далассина. Польстили.

— Ой, сэр. Я не хотела, — Анне стало неловко.

— Да ничего, ничего... Значит, понравилось. Поработать сильным артефактом я, пожалуй, смогу. Может, еще что-нибудь придумаю. Посоветуюсь в любом случае, — и Снейп наконец вспомнил об Альбусе.

— Сэр, а я могу задавать вопросы на занятиях? — осторожно спросила Анна.

— Конечно, мисс Далассина. Я вам сколько вопросов задал. Ваша очередь.

— Сэр, почему вы не стали снимать мои щиты?

«Новый поворот сюжета! — подумал Снейп. — Чем-то этот урок напоминает мне всю мою жизнь».

— Э... Но я же их снял! Разве я не узнал все, о чем мы говорили?

— Сэр, но вы их разрушили, а не сняли. Вы действовали чистой ментальной силой.

— А вы ожидали чего-то другого? — спросил один из сильнейших менталистов, до этой секунды никогда не сомневавшийся в том, что защиту сознания преодолевают, щиты снимают ментальной силой.

— У нас обычно учителя находят какую-то брешь в щите и его разбирают. Скажем, потянут за веревочку в нужном месте, и сетка распадется. Меньше силы надо израсходовать и безопаснее в целом.

— Я так не умею, мисс Далассина, — честно признался Снейп, — но идею понял.

Он сказал это, потому что действительно понял, и все окончательно стало на свои места, по крайней мере, само главное встало. Мисс Далассина видела сознание — не образы, не воспоминания, а сознание, в первую очередь свое. И он вспомнил слова учителя: «Им интересно сознание, а оно у них всегда под рукой». Говоря это, Лорд использовал устойчивое выражение «под рукой» во вполне буквальном, не переносном смысле, ну почти не переносном. Это было невероятно! Она видела (ладно, «как бы видела») то, что он на своем месте знал, ощущал, чувствовал, представлял, желал. Она видела не предметы или причины знаний, чувств и желаний, представлений и ощущений, а сам факт того, что она знает или чувствует, само знание или чувство как таковое. Enargeia, но в применении не к образам, а к чему-то более неосязаемому — к тому, что происходит в сознании, если отвлечься от грубого содержания. Если такому научиться, то... Насколько все проще станет! И он знал, что научится, он заставит себя, пусть пока ничего не умеет. Какой там первый этап? Образы представлять? Надо попробовать. Со вторым у него все в порядке. План намечен, а пока он может помочь ей и так, поскольку понял идею. Но надо признать, что все же он не готов к этому сразу, и он предпочел уточнить:

— Мне сначала ваши щиты надо будет увидеть. Я ведь их пока только чувствую. Ну да, конечно... первый этап понимания не пройден. Так что пока только грубая сила, увы. Артефакт, одним словом, только сильный.

— Все равно, профессор. Я была бы очень благодарна, если бы вы согласились...

— А мне никто отказаться не даст. Да и самому интересно.


	12. Chapter 12

#  Глава 11. Конкретная сущность в кроличьей норе

## I 

Мисс Далассина ушла по своим делам: они и так провели вместе намного больше времени, чем это предполагалось мнимой ее отработкой, — а Снейп стал приводить в порядок свои мысли. Он не считал разумным сейчас осмыслять все новые понятия, которые почерпнул из их беседы. Это — лишнее. Надо выделить основное. Ключевой факт: она видит сознание. Сознание для нее материально, отличается от материи как таковой, но все же намного ближе к ней, чем в представлении Снейпа. Такой взгляд на вещи, очевидно, можно освоить. Вопрос, как он связан с таинственной пустотой? И как сознание может быть отчасти плотным, материальным, хотя и не до конца? Внезапно он уяснил, почему Лорд, рассказывая про восточную менталистику, заговорил о природе времени. Оно ведь тоже материально, но не совсем! Какая польза может найтись в этой идее, Снейп не знал, но все равно еще один кирпичик встал на место.

Теперь он сам и его роль. Да, отчасти он сам будет учиться. Но он сильнее, это не подлежит сомнению. Здесь Снейп не лукавил, не уговаривал себя, а трезво оценивал ситуацию: он легко разрушал щиты мисс Далассины, несмотря на всю изощренность и необычность ее подхода. Да и общий интеллект у него хороший, при этом не только способность к логическим построениям: Снейп умел мыслить логично, но без логики. Переход, который он сделал от слов, обозначавших какие-то неизвестные концепты, к пониманию сути ее ментального дара или сути восточной техники (здесь он не был уверен, о чем именно шла речь), этот переход впечатлил его самого и свидетельствовал, что мозги его не протухли.

Теперь Альбус, про которого он чуть не забыл. Директор, конечно, должен помочь, и, пожалуй, стоит его подтолкнуть, а то он оставит Снейпа одного разбираться со всем. Но если уж Снейп обязан _присмотреть_ за мисс Далассиной, ему нужна поддержка — информацией в первую очередь. Нельзя требовать от девочки, чтобы она объясняла ему все до последней мелочи. Пусть Альбус тоже потрудится. Поэтому в предстоящем ему разговоре Снейп попробует слегка снизить градус своей готовности заниматься с мисс Далассиной. Меньше твердости, меньше уверенности в себе, и Альбус начнет убеждать, а он убеждает, объясняя.

Какие темы стоит затронуть? Не следует сразу говорить обо всем, надо только о самом важном. Пусть это будут таинственная пустота и возможные методы их с мисс Далассиной занятий. Впрочем, имелся еще один момент, его зацепивший, о котором у самой мисс Далассины спрашивать не хотелось. Его ментальное воздействие не нанесло ей ущерба, но даже самому осторожному и мягкому проникновению всегда сопутствуют некоторые повреждения сознания, пусть и преходящие. Легилименция непременно сказывается на состоянии ее объекта, это — непреложный закон. После нее все ощущают временный упадок сил — магических и эмоциональных, становятся более вялыми, чем обычно, более апатичными и безжизненными — пусть ненадолго. Именно подобное состояние, точнее его предельный случай, лечили зелья, которыми он отпаивал жертв лордовской легилименции. Но с мисс Далассиной сегодня все обстояло иначе, напротив, она скорее ожила и начала лучиться энергией, и, хотя, возможно, девочка всего лишь отбросила привычную сдержанность, никакого упадка сил у нее не наблюдалось.

Все это надлежало прояснить, и Снейп отправился к Альбусу.

## II 

Впервые Снейп не вошел, а скорее ворвался в кабинет директора и сразу же заявил:

— Альбус, мне нужен выходной.

— Но, Север, сейчас начало недели. Это невозможно! Что случилось?

Впрочем, Дамблдор сразу догадался, что именно произошло: дети поговорили о менталистике, — но ему стало занятно посмотреть на Севера в такой ажитации.

— Вы случились, Альбус! И мисс Далассина-Деррент! — Снейп постарался вложить в свои слова побольше эмоций — удивление, растерянность, оторопь перед неизвестным: — Альбус, у меня мозги кипят! Это совсем другая школа, другие принципы! Вы представить себе не можете!

— Почему же? Представить могу, вот четвертый этап мне было трудно осмыслить.

«Так... Означает ли сказанное, что мисс Далассина — не первый восточный менталист, с которым я встретился в жизни?» — подумал Снейп, но отложил вопрос на потом. В любом случае Альбус не скрывал знакомства с теорией.

— А, так вы знаете! И почему тогда я? Почему не вы? — Снейп напомнил себе: побольше отчаянья, поменьше интереса.

— Север, ее декан — ты. Тебе она сможет довериться, — Дамблдор немного расстроился: неужели мальчик готов отступить, это на него так не похоже.

— Она вам благодарна, сама сказала.

— Но, Север, благодарность — еще не доверие. И потом как ты это себе представляешь? Директор занимается с первокурсницей! Да завтра половина Хогвартса станет об этом жужжать! А мы ведь договорились не привлекать к мисс Далассине внимание.

— Тогда ищите учителя. И срочно, если не хотите, чтобы она училась сама. Я не смогу.

— Север! Восточные менталисты по Косому переулку толпами не ходят. Я поищу, но на скорый успех не рассчитывай. Ты садись и рассказывай. Давай чаю налью!

— Мне ваш чай!

— Мальчик мой, я хочу, чтобы ты успокоился. Давай, вдох.. выдох... очисти сознание.

— Веником! У вас совок есть?

— Что ты говоришь, прости? — Дамблдора сначала удивил этот странный вопрос, но потом он обрадовался, когда связал значения слов с общей мыслью. Значит, Север усвоил основную идею. Возможно, усвоил. По крайней мере, он стал использовать конкретные образы в разговоре об абстрактных процессах.

— Да нет, это так. Образно. Неважно, — Снейп почувствовал, что едва не проговорился, и перевел разговор на другое: — В общем, да, мисс Далассина училась. С трех лет. Сначала с матерью, потом по книгам и с помощью артефактов. Ставить щиты умеет. Сильные. Для девочки двенадцати лет — невообразимые, но я их разбить могу. Впрочем, вы в прошлый раз верно сказали — без вреда для психики мисс Анны. Ей, похоже, восстановительное зелье после легилименции не нужно — я не заметил изменений. А вот мне самому зелье пригодилось. Мне все это кажется странным. Один щит я легким ударом снес, с другими пришлось приложить усилия, но все равно для меня они не проблема, если силу не сильно сдерживать. Но она как будто не потратилась совсем, а я потратился. Этого я не понимаю.

— Я зато понимаю. Потом объясню, — Дамблдор признал, что мальчик отметил важный момент, но растолковывать его Северу пока рано. Следовало сначала понять, что там происходило: — Давай-ка покажи мне какую-нибудь часть вашего занятия.

— Хорошо.

— Готов? Легилименс...

Снейп поразился тому, насколько мягко проникал в сознание Дамблдор. Лорд берег Снейпа, но все-таки ощущалась его легилименция намного резче и болезненнее. Снейп продемонстрировал директору их практическое взаимодействие с мисс Далассиной, а последующий разговор аккуратно прикрыл. Но директор и не стал туда прорываться.

— Да... — задумчиво протянул Дамблдор. Он ждал большего от девочки, все-таки — Далассина.

## III 

Правда, он мог недооценивать Севера, которого никогда не учил менталистике: мальчик учился у Тома, а Дамблдор трезво оценивал свои профессорские навыки. Том умел учить лучше. Его неудавшийся ученик обладал этим даром — учить кого угодно чему угодно, не делая скидок на возраст и сравнительную слабость сил. Том мог научить магглорожденного третьекурсника высочайшей Темной магии, не допуская в своем изложении предмета никаких упрощений, искажающих суть вопроса. И тем обиднее, тем горше стало директору, когда он увидел при _той_ их встрече, что этот дар Том намеревался использовать не для того, чего заслуживали его способности. Он хотел учить тому, что его интересовало, а он ушел не туда и мог увести за собой. Это было так... мелко. Да, пожалуй, именно мелко. Мысль выглядела парадоксальной, как отметил сам Дамблдор. Все-таки Том интересовался самыми глубокими темами, основами магического мироздания — Смерть, Судьба, Изначальная магия, Время. Куда уж глубже?! Но он рассматривал их слишком мелко. Через мелкоскоп, как сказали бы магглы. А подобные темы требовали телескопа.

Вальбурга как-то сказала, что Том — все-таки полукровка, и это может ему помешать достичь настоящего величия. Сейчас Альбус склонялся к тому, чтобы в этом с ней согласиться, но тогда он еще надеялся на Тома, поскольку считал, что статус крови здесь ни при чем. Альбус и сам в какой-то степени полукровка — в меньшей, конечно, чем Том, и все же несравнимый с любым из Блэков. Но происхождение не приговор. Мы имеем дело не только с комплексом врожденных неизменяемых свойств, но и со спецификой воспитания и культуры. Альбус же смог повести себя, как чистокровный, во всей истории с Геллертом? Смог.

В общем, он всё надеялся на Тома, пока тот был молод и не потерял последний шанс уразуметь неверность своей перспективы, своего взгляда на вещи. Но Том так и не уразумел. Альбус подозревал, что сам сделал ошибку, когда не учел влияние раннего детства, проведенного в приюте. У Дамблдора не имелось не только сходного опыта, но даже теоретического знания о нем. Он сразу допустил множество промахов с Томом — с самого начала. Он попытался хоть как-то исправить ситуацию во время истории с несчастным Хагридом, но опоздал. И все же он продолжал надеяться — до того самого дня, когда после долгого перерыва снова встретился с Томом и увидел, что тот не изменился по существу, несмотря на возросшую силу, новые знания и какие-то перемены в характере — трудно определимые, но заметные. Тогда он перестал надеяться и сейчас спрашивал себя: неужели Вальбурга продолжала? А ведь она — настоящий, истинный Блэк. Неужто и Блэки могут в таком ошибаться, хотя и _понимают в магии_? В том, что из них двоих ошибалась Вальбурга (если продолжала надеяться на Тома, конечно), Альбус не сомневался.

## IV 

Снейп подождал, пока директор обдумает увиденное, и неуверенно продолжил:

— При этом... Она ведь девятый год учится, то есть дольше меня. А я ее все равно легко _читаю_ , как говорится. Но почему? Если силы там немеряно, вы же сами сказали. Пока у меня больше, как мы видим.

— Далассины учатся медленно. Сам посуди, в три года чему можно научиться? И там все не просто — с силой. Она придет к ней полностью позже. Когда она вырастет и взрослой станет — так уж у них устроено. Но ты не обольщайся: и сейчас там ментальной силы на двух тебя хватит. Просто мисс Далассина всей силой пользоваться пока не умеет. Да ей и не нужно — всей сразу. Достаточно небольшую часть правильно организовать, а вот с этим, похоже, проблемы. Мне не понравилось, как у тебя легко получилось.

— Легко? — Снейп счел нужным удивиться.

— Легко. Ты сдерживал себя, я видел. А в эмоции, вообще, как в масло вошел. Ты прав, учитель нужен, но за короткий срок найти его я не смогу. А ты попробуй пока сам. Во-первых, просто потренируй. Может, она сама до чего додумается. Во-вторых, представь картинку и подумай, где там слабое место. Она ведь тебе рассказала, как щиты строит? Что там — сетка?

— Только про один тип пока: больше не успели. И да — сетка в том числе. О, Мерлин! Сетка и стеклышки... ограненные... из ментальной силы... в ящике, который часть пустоты... Я же сам в старшую мисс Деррент превращусь! — воскликнул Снейп в соответствии с планом, хотя и сомневаясь, не переигрывает ли. Но директор заговорил как раз о том, что требовалось, так что надо, пожалуй, еще поднажать.

— Стеклышки? Ну да, она ведь девочка. Как мило! Ты этот щит сразу разбил?

— Да.

— Так спроси ее, стеклышки рассыпаются от твоего удара? Разбиваются на осколки? Может, стеклышки — лишнее? Зачем они? Не заменить ли их чем? Или прикрепить иначе? Покрепче? И где еще конструкция дает слабину? Очень сложное у нее сооружение, не упростить ли его? Север, ты умнее большинства моих знакомых! Подумай как следует. Представь себе этот щит в реальности, а твой удар — это ветер. Что он с таким сооружением сделает?

— О боги! Где моя кроличья нора?! — как бы с отчаяньем произнес Снейп, но тут же понял, что его образное выражение наверняка разрушило всю его тщательно выстроенную игру, и виновато посмотрел на директора.

— Ничего, ничего. Справишься, — ответил Дамблдор с понимающей улыбкой. Он оценил риторические навыки мальчика. Какой умница! Как убедительно выстроил этос! Альбус и сам поначалу поверил, но все-таки Север конструировал свой образ на скорую руку, а таких вещей допускать нельзя. Надо с мальчиком позаниматься обычной риторикой.

— Вы мне еще обещали объяснить, почему я потратился, а она нет. Зелье она отпила из вежливости, но ей оно явно не требовалось, как я понял потом.

— Она потратилась, как ты выражаешься, — вздохнул Дамблдор: вот они и подошли к самому важному, а объяснять такие вещи он не умел, у Тома получилось бы лучше.

— Нет, это было очевидно. Это всегда заметно по... не знаю, реакциям, изменению эмоционального спектра, усилиям воли.

— Потратила, но... магию на самом деле.

— Подождите, но ведь она — менталист по дару. Она же не за счет магии свои щиты строила? Не как обычные сильные маги без дара примитивные ментальные заклинания практикуют?

Снейп еще в самом начале изучения менталистики усвоил: примитивная легилименция и окклюменция доступны любому, кто имеет терпение упражняться и хотя бы средний уровень магической силы. Однако возможности обычных магов нельзя даже сравнивать с тем, что могли менталисты с врожденным Даром.

— Нет, не так. Она моментально и инстинктивно восполнила свою ментальную силу за счет магии.

— Но как? Это же... совсем разное — магия и ментальная сила! — не удержался от восклицания Снейп, у которого сегодня в очередной раз перевернулись вверх ногами все представления о том, что он, казалось бы, неплохо освоил.

## V 

Дамблдор покачал головой:

— Это сложно. Слушай внимательно. Она тебе рассказала о разнице между вами, как по-разному у вас двоих все устроено?

— Да, но я до конца не разобрался. У меня ментальная сила протекает сквозь пустоту, а у нее — оборотная сторона пустоты, — честно ответил Снейп: они подошли к самому главному, директор явно настроен на объяснения, можно уже не скрывать их разговор с мисс Далассиной.

— Она в своих, восточных терминах тебе это изложила. Мы можем сказать иначе, — Дамблдор задумался ненадолго и на всякий случай уточнил: — Ты понимаешь, что твоя ментальная сила — это не твоя магия? Да? Иначе продвинутую менталистику мог бы освоить любой. А нас не так уж и много — тех, кто вышел за пределы простого поверхностного Легилименса.

— Разумеется, — Снейп чуть не обиделся.

— Итак, твоя магия — это неотъемлемая часть твоей личности, твоя сущность. Если лишить тебя магии, ты перестанешь быть собой, можно сказать, перестанешь «быть как Север Снейп».

— Разве? Я стану сквибом, но...

— Что ты! Это только так говорится. Сквибы — совсем иное. Об этом не любят рассуждать вслух, но все это чувствуют.

— Да?

Снейп слегка удивился: о сквибах и правда не говорили, однако он всегда считал, что они всего лишь маги по происхождению, но без магии. Как у магглов иногда рождаются маги, так и у магов могут родиться магглы. Магии можно лишить, тогда ты станешь магглом с магическим прошлым, но личность-то не исчерпывается магической одаренностью.

Дамблдор вздохнул: иногда Север бывал так наивен, все-таки трудное детство лишило его знания элементарных вещей. Альбус временами наталкивался в разговорах с ним на такие пробелы на фоне обширнейших сведений о магии, что это выглядело бы даже комичным, если бы не столь удручающим. Вообразить, что Север может стать сквибом! Дамблдора аж передернуло, и он поспешил предупредить:

— Только не пытайся представить себе такое. У тебя живое воображение, такая картина может плохо подействовать. Легко впасть в уныние от одной яркой мысли об этом. Поэтому, кстати, ограничители магии никогда на детей не надевают, даже при сильных выбросах. Только модификаторы вектора. И то — с опаской.

Он опять помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, в попытке представить, как мог бы изложить этот материал первый наставник Севера, но подражать Томасу почти невозможно, и Альбус продолжил по-своему:

— Итак, магия — твоя субстанциональная черта, часть сущности, если угодно. Конкретной сущности, конечно, а не общей. Конкретной сущности, определяющей, что ты — Север Снейп, а не то, что ты маг или живое существо. А вот ментальная сила — это, я бы сказал, акциденция. Свою ментальную силу ты можешь развивать, изменять и так далее. Она не что-то внешнее для тебя, но все же не так сильно с тобою связана. Если лишить тебя твоей ментальной силы, ты останешься Севером Снейпом — талантливым магом, со своими дарами, знаниями, характером и всем прочим.

— Как руку отрезать примерно?

— Ну в первом приближении — да, — поморщился Дамблдор, — но, скорее, цвет кожи изменить. Это, пожалуй, неотделимая акциденция. А у мисс Далассины все совсем не так. У нее и магия, и ментальная сила — части сущности, — Дамблдор мучительно подбирал слова, — точнее, даже не части. Говорить о частях сущности мы можем только для простоты. На самом деле магия и ментальная сила у нее и есть ее сущность, конкретная сущность. Но вместе с тем они не суть одно и то же, они различаются между собой, сохраняя единство. Нет, даже не единство — общность. И магия, и ментальная сила — это ее сущность, не части сущности, а сущность целиком. Они — единая общность, единое целое, но не одно и то же. Они различаются своей формой, направлением, целью движения. Как-то так, пожалуй. Ты не потерял нить мысли?

— Нет, кажется. Хотя это... — Снейп не был полностью уверен, что не лукавит, хоть и невольно, и тут он вспомнил: — Подождите, но она сказала, что ментальная сила — оборотная сторона пустоты. Значит, Пустота — ... это магия?

— Можно сказать и так, — облегченно вздохнул Дамблдор и тут же снова нахмурился, поскольку в этом и заключался второй тонкий момент: — Но это не просто магия, это магия, взятая в потенции, а не в бытии, не энергия. Поэтому Далассина может ее как бы локализовать, посмотреть на нее из себя. Магия — это твоя сущность, это ты существующий. Но невозможно воспринять собственное бытие как нечто отдельное, можно лишь быть, то есть действовать. А вот с магией, взятой в потенции, не как с энергией, такое проделать можно, поскольку она еще не реализована в действии, она не бытийствует. Это и есть Пустота, и поэтому она как бы материальна, доступна наблюдению. Каков первый этап развития восточного менталиста? Она тебе говорила.

— Что-то там насчет образов, увидеть образы.

— Нет, не для Далассины, а для всех остальных.

— Ощутить пустоту.

— Именно. По сути это — увидеть, воспринять свою магию вне ее действия, в потенции. Мисс Далассина такое умеет от рождения, но для нас подобное весьма непросто. Зато когда получится... О, Север! Это головокружительно, когда научишься.

— Вы умеете? — спросил Снейп, теперь уже почти уверенный, что мисс Далассина оказалась не первым восточником на его пути, но он давно «не боялся».

— Да, я ведь немного учился Искусству. Далеко не пошел, но такое умею, — и на лице Дамблдора появилось сложное выражение, которое Снейп уже у кого-то видел, но точно — не у Альбуса.

— А меня сможете научить? Я бы хоть ощутил, о чем у нас с ней речь идет, — спросил Снейп, сознавая, что именно в Пустоту все и упирается.

— Увы. Не настолько я продвинулся в Искусстве, чтобы учить, — Дамблдор вздохнул опять, а потом заверил: — Но я поищу учителя, обещаю. И попробую не только для нее.

— Может, тогда подождем? Учителя, я имею в виду. Я боюсь навредить. Я же ничего не умею такого. Мне даже ваши слова понять тяжело, — Снейп рассчитывал обдумать их позже, но сейчас он усвоил главное: не только их с Анной традиции различались, но и сознания были устроены по-разному, — и он на самом деле боялся причинить ей зло.

— Ну я же сказал! Восточных менталистов, готовых учить, найти непросто! — воскликнул Дамблдор. Север опять сомневался в себе, и Альбус продолжил, стараясь вселить в Снейпа уверенность — и в его собственных силах, и в том, что никто его не бросит наедине с трудностями: — Она, конечно, Далассина, что облегчает поиски учителя, но все равно — требует изрядных усилий и времени. Давай пока сам понемногу. Я тебе уже подсказал кое-что и еще подскажу при необходимости. И посмотри, тебе это тоже полезно! Сколько всего нового узнал! Научишься думать в этом стиле, тебе равных не будет. Я при тебе амулеты носить начну!

— Легко сказать, научишься думать! Мне бы не разучиться, — несколько машинально пробормотал Снейп, в то же время отдавая себе отчет, что Альбус прав.

— А, вот еще мысль. Попробуй ей про западную школу объяснить. Про окклюменцию не надо, это ей не нужно, у них совсем другой подход на более поздних этапах. А вот про наш способ легилименции попробуй. Ей интересно будет, а вреда точно не принесет. Через полгода, скажем. А пока попробуйте понять друг друга. Это очень полезно. Ей и тебе — в равной степени. Нет, пожалуй, тебе даже больше.

В последнем Снейп не сомневался, пользу для себя он заметил сразу. Да и вправду можно попробовать научить мисс Далассину обычной легилименции. Заодно она сможет рассказать ему, как устроены его собственные мозги — она же видит! Это должно оказаться забавным, если получится, конечно: не факт, что западная легилименция не помешает _видеть_. Но с этим он разберется. Свою силу он знал. А всё представлялось таким интересным!

Но все-таки он устал за сегодняшний день. Снейп взглянул на Альбуса и поразился тому, насколько тот выглядел энергичным. Все прошлые разговоры со Снейпом директора истощали, а этот — нет, хотя Снейп и подметил, с каким трудом директор находил слова для объяснений. Видимо, повлияло различие предметов этой и прошлых бесед: директору тяжелее разговаривать об обыденном, о людях, чем на сложные темы.

Он попрощался и вышел, вернулся в свои покои: у него оставалось немного времени на правку статьи, но она внезапно показалась неинтересной (Снейп знал, что это — влияние момента, и не обеспокоился), поэтому он решил, что сегодня заслуживает полноценного сна.


	13. Chapter 13

# Все-таки ваша школа странная

## I 

Первый урок трансфигурации прошел в этом году у первокурсников только на второй неделе занятий. МакГонагалл вспомнила об обещании, которое дала директору, и сочла необходимым слегка поступиться своим авторитетом. Пусть это станет ее платой за резкость, которую она позволила себе с мисс Далассиной-Деррент на Распределении: свою вину — пусть и не сильную — она чувствовала. Поэтому Минерва не остановила девочку в коридоре или когда та шла к своей парте в классе, а дождалась, пока все ученики рассядутся по местам, и лишь тогда сказала:

— Мисс Далассина-Деррент, я была неправа на Распределении насчет вашей фамилии. Приношу вам свои извинения, — но не удержалась, чтобы не добавить: — Впрочем, это не значит, что вам дано право пререкаться с преподавателями.

— Благодарю, профессор. Я больше не буду пререкаться, — вежливо ответила та, и Минерва осталась довольна: их конфликт исчерпан, можно начинать урок.

— Хорошо. Теперь все смотрите сюда... — и она привычно превратила стол в свинью, с удовольствием наблюдая за удивленными лицами детей. Впрочем, эта демонстрация вызвала не только восторг, но и вопрос, по крайней мере у одной из первокурсниц. Диана Смит стукнула по спине Билла Уизли и, наклонившись к нему, прошептала:

— Эй, это в натуре свинья или просто так кажется? Ну эта, как ее там — иллюзия?

Билл так же тихо ответил:

— Нет, Диана, не иллюзия. Она превратила стол в свинью на самом деле.

— Ого! В настоящую свинью? — восхитилась Диана и тут же задалась новым вопросом: а что такое — «настоящая свинья»? Ей пришлось снова ткнуть Билла и поинтересоваться: — У нее типа поросята могут быть?

— Не задумывался. Обычно эффект не столь долгий, чтобы хватило времени, — ответил Билл и подумал: «А ведь интересно! Возможно ли такое в принципе? Котлету из нее не сделать, это все знают. А вот поросята…»

Профессор обратила на них внимание и сделала замечание:

— Мисс Смит, мистер Уизли, не отвлекайтесь.

— Простите, профессор, — виновато откликнулся Билл.

МакГонагалл продемонстрировала еще пару простых преобразований и перешла к самому важному на сегодня:

— Итак, вы уже поняли, что трансфигурация — самый красивый и один из самых опасных видов магии. Малейшая ошибка, и все может пойти совсем не так, как вы хотите. Например, вместо свиньи получится дикий кабан. И что вы будете делать? Поэтому на моих уроках правила безопасности должны соблюдаться неукоснительно. Достаньте пергаменты и запишите.

Диана Смит записывала за профессором Шваброй: она привыкла к подобному в школе. Открывать крышку кастрюли от себя, не хватать оголенный провод, переходить улицу на зеленый. Все это правильно. Но улицу она иногда переходила на красный, когда машин вокруг не намечалось, при этом понимая, что машина может и неожиданно появиться. Ну тогда «судьба такой!» — как папка говорит. Писанина закончилась и началось интересное — спички в иголки превращать. Не сразу началось, конечно, сначала Швабра долго объясняла, что делать, по частям. Как заклинание говорить, как палочкой махать. Что-то там еще, как голос скользит вниз, идет вверх. Слов много, только мозги выносит, лучше бы на доске начертила. Диана еще раньше прочитала все в учебнике и нарисовала себе картинку — сначала лесенка, потом ракета. Дальше Швабра сказала важное, в учебнике написано иначе и не так понятно:

— И наконец, последнее. Заклинание это — общего характера, вы можете его применять и для превращения деревянной палки в кочергу. Поэтому, чтобы конкретизировать его действие, вам следует представить планируемое превращение. Итак, делайте все одновременно: движения палочкой, заклинание и мысленный образ трансфигурации.

Диана попробовала, получилось в первый раз не совсем то, но она сразу же вникла самым нутром: не ракета, а самолетик! Произнесла иначе — и перед ней оказалась иголка. Она уколола себе палец, выступила кровь, Диана ее слизала. Попыталась сломать — не ломалась. Говорят, на естествознании учат, как проверить, из какого материала что сделано. Химия! Ракетивы вроде бы нужны. Но химию она еще не учила. Интересно, а на Зельях эти ракетивы сварить можно? Надо спросить у Начальника (так она решила вслед за Шляпой называть профессора Зелий), только ведь не ответит: не похож он на Крыса на самом деле. Диана к нему сунулась после урока с вопросами о нелогичностях в учебнике, так он как зашипит, она аж отлетела. Надо его переименовать. А иголку можно в воду сунуть, заодно и проверим, навсегда ли это превращение.

МакГонагалл посмотрела на магглорожденную первокурсницу с одобрением, но баллы начислять не стала. Раньше она их с нее не сняла за разговоры на уроке, надо соблюсти справедливость. К тому же не стоит выделять этого ребенка на фоне других, она и так оказалась чересчур бойкая — вопреки ожиданиям Минервы.

У Билла Уизли его спичка уже слегка засеребрилась и приобрела совсем правильную форму, когда его отвлекла Мэри Боас:

— Билл, у меня не получается совсем. Посмотри, пожалуйста, что неправильно?

Билл проследил за ее движениями: все вроде выглядело правильно. И вдруг до него дошло:

— Мэри, ты все правильно делаешь. Но профессор не объяснила самую важную вещь. Считается, что это и так все знают. Тебе надо направить всю свою магию в палочку, сосредоточить там ее. И только после этого колдовать.

— Ой, а как это?

Вопрос поставил Билла в тупик:

— Э... не знаю... нас с детства учат со специальными детскими палочками. Да ты попробуй.

МакГонагалл взглянула на них и осталась недовольна происходящим:

— Мистер Уизли, опять!

Но урок Трансфигурации вела профессор МакГонагалл, а не Снейп, так что Билл рискнул оправдаться:

— Простите, профессор. Но Мэри не практиковалась с детской палочкой. Я ей объяснял, что надо сделать вначале.

МакГонагалл кивнула, подумав: «Частая проблема у магглорожденных, странно, что у Смит она не возникла». Тем не менее такая ситуация не извиняла нарушителей дисциплины, так что пришлось строго сказать:

— Мистер Уизли, мисс Боас, останетесь на пять минут после урока. А сейчас не отвлекайте остальных, даже если у мисс Боас не получится с первого раза, ничего страшного. Я не снимаю баллы за подобные неудачи. Покажите, как вам удается эта трансфигурация? — обратилась она к Биллу. — Превосходно, мистер Уизли, один балл Гриффиндору.

«Мальчик не виноват, что его отвлекают, и заслуживает поощрения, тем более результат вполне приемлемый для первого раза», — решила МакГонагалл.

У Анны опять ничего не получилось, хотя она строго следовала указаниям профессора. «Та же история, что на Чарах», — она махнула рукой на объяснения и сделала так, как привыкла дома. Спичка послушно превратилась в иголку. Но тут Элвиса ей тихо зашептала:

— Анна, ты уверена, что правильно делаешь взмах? А... прости, все у тебя получилось.

Анна огорчилась, что опять привлекла внимание: хорошо, что Элвисы, а не профессора.

— Нет-нет, Элвиса. В самом деле. Получилось в прошлый раз, а сейчас я ошиблась. Покажи мне, пожалуйста. Я плохо запомнила.

— Вот, смотри: средняя часть — очень плавно и медленно, — и Элвиса продемонстрировала Анне взмах. — Да, так. Еще раз повтори. Ошибки в движениях могут обратить на тебя внимание, — добавила она совсем тихо.

К ним подошла профессор, начислила один балл за преобразование Элвисы, а Анну просто похвалила — у той так и не получилось сделать все и по правилам, и полностью успешно.

Урок подходил к концу, и Минерва решила развлечь детей, одновременно показав им заманчивые перспективы: ведь Альбус возлагал на этот курс большие надежды.

— А теперь отложите палочки и пергаменты. Вам могло показаться скучным превращать спички в иголки. Но это лишь самые основы трансфигурации, без изучения которых не обойтись. Сейчас я продемонстрирую вам одну из возможностей, которые дает нам трансфигурация высшая. Через пару секунд на стол запрыгнула кошка, а профессор исчезла. Дети издали восторженные крики. Минерва почти сразу же превратилась обратно: всегда оставался риск, что ее почешут за ухом. Анимагия была ее традиционным сюрпризом, и старшекурсники никогда не сообщали о нем новичкам. Она с удовольствием оглядела класс, но не отказалась от возможности извлечь из развлечения пользу:

— Я думаю, вы теперь лучше осознаете, почему так важно соблюдать правила безопасности. К тому времени, когда вы сможете обращать заклинания на себя, эти правила должны войти в вашу плоть и кровь. Поэтому домашним заданием станет эссе: опишите, какие нежелательные последствия могут возникнуть при несоблюдении каждого из правил, записанных на уроке.

Диане задание понравилось: можно разобраться, какие правила кровь из носу надо соблюдать, какие можно и нарушить, если очень припрет, а какие — только для школы. Учитель-естественник, к которому Крыс ее иногда отводил посидеть на задней парте (и Диана сидела как мышка!), любил повторять: «Правила техники безопасности писаны кровью их нарушителей». Но на руках у него виднелись следы ожогов, и Диана сразу себе уяснила: в жизни все сложнее, школа — не жизнь. Да и законы, вон, тоже много чем пишутся, а кто их все соблюдает?

## II 

Три слизеринские первокурсницы вышли из кабинета Трансфигурации, и Хлоя немедленно спросила:

— Анна, а ты и вправду не ожидала, что МакГонагалл в кошку превратится? У тебя неподдельное удивление читалось на лице! Но это же все знают, кроме грязнокровок, она всегда этим первый урок завершает.

— Нет, Хлоя, знала. Я другому удивилась — ее превращение было каким-то другим, чем со спичками. Не знаю, почему мне так показалось.

Элвиса помолчала и сказала:

— Анна, поговори с мисс Галлер, ей декан поручил тебе помочь. Несоответствие движений и результата может вызвать вопросы. Да ты это и сама поняла. Кроме того, на более высоком уровне ты вряд ли сможешь, как со спичкой.

— Спасибо, Элвиса. Ты права, — кротко согласилась Анна.

## III 

Через несколько дней Билл с Мэри вечером отправились в коридор и устроились в нише недалеко от входа в гостиную. Они так уже делали раньше. Билл воспользовался советами профессора МакГонагалл, которые та им дала после первого урока, и в этот раз наконец смог успешно объяснить Мэри, как направлять свою магию в палочку.

— Вроде бы начало получаться, верно? — радостно, но немного неуверенно спросила Мэри.

— Я же говорил, что все будет в порядке. Магглорожденные всегда довольно сильны. И тебе даже моих объяснений достаточно оказалось.

Возвращаться в гостиную не хотелось. Мэри помолчала и сказала:

— Знаешь, Билл, все-таки ваша... то есть наша школа немного странная.

Билл удивился: вроде бы Мэри очень легко приняла отличия магического мира от маггловского. Но, возможно, это не совсем так. Он привык успокаивать тех, за кого отвечал, например младших братьев, и поэтому с готовностью заверил ее:

— Конечно, странная. Это ведь магическая школа. Ты привыкнешь, не беспокойся.

— Нет, я другое имею в виду. Сам учебный процесс странный. Общих предметов мало, все специальные — как в старшей школе.

— С чего ты решила? На первом курсе все учат одно и то же: и Защиту, и Трансфигурацию, и Зелья, и Гербологию.

— Но это все магические предметы для будущей работы, — объяснила Мэри. — Смотри, вас не учат, например, языку с литературой, только ошибки в эссе исправляют. Но даже оценки за них не снижают. Можно хоть корова через «а» написать. Эссе все предметные, никаких рассуждений на общие темы. И латынь — вас не учат латыни. А ведь многие заклинания — от латинских слов. Никакой географии.

— Но мы это учим дома. Не думаешь же ты, что я не знаю, где Франция, а где Палестина. И латынь — это еще до школы. И эссе: знаешь, как мама с отцом меня гоняли. Дадут какое-нибудь изречение, и, пожалуйста, к субботе — три пергамента.

Мэри поразилась услышанному до глубины души: получалось, что школы недостаточно для того, чтобы стать образованным магом? Это показалось ей странным и немного нечестным, но Билл, похоже, не видел здесь никакой несправедливости, и она постаралась раскрыть свою мысль:

— Но ведь в школу поступают разные дети. Вот ты чистокровный, тебя учили. А магглорожденные? Ну я, допустим, в хорошей семье родилась.

— А кто у тебя родители?

— Мама в Оксфорде преподает антропологию, папа — в высшей школе, в хорошей школе. Меня, в общем, тоже учили дома, да и школа — не из последних. Латынь — не проблема, и орфография — тоже. А, например, Диана... Я точно знаю, у нее в школе никакой латыни и быть не могло, научили читать — и то слава богу. Что ей-то делать? Наýчите ее палочкой размахивать, как профессор Снейп выражается, и все. Она же не будет основ понимать.

— А зачем ей основы? — с недоумением спросил Билл, которого удивила сама идея, что магглорожденной может понадобиться общая теория магии. — Для бытового волшебства вполне достаточно уметь обращаться с палочкой, зельями и животными. В Отдел тайн или Гринготтс ее все равно не возьмут. Заведет магазинчик какой-нибудь после школы или замуж выйдет. Второе — лучше всего, кстати.

— Это же несправедливо! С самого начала не иметь шансов на что-то большее.

— Но так устроен мир! Хочешь сказать, у магглов иначе? Извини, не поверю. Ты сама видишь разницу между собой и Дианой.

— У нас в целом как-то проще, я ведь совсем не из благородных, прапрадед фермой владел, простым человеком был.

Билл не поверил своим ушам: по его мнению, Мэри вела себя как чистокровная из старой семьи, ну с поправками на магглорожденность. Он считал, что разбирается в поведении магглов, все-таки он — Уизли, а их семья всегда магглами интересовалась. Даже браки когда-то заключались — до введения Статута в основном. Но Мэри оказалась — из простых. Род Уизли отличался особой древностью, в Книгу Страшного суда внесли их имя. Мало кто в магической Британии мог подобным похвастаться, впрочем, Билл понимал, что манор его предка попал в Книгу, возможно, из-за тесных контактов Уизли с магглами — особенно в старые времена. Но тем не менее они в нее вписаны, а тех же Малфоев там не значилось. Он решил обойти скользкую тему и заговорил не о Мэри:

— Так и Диана — выйдет замуж за младшего сына или полукровку. Ее дети уже будут формально чистокровными. В третьем-четвертом поколении — никаких проблем, хоть на Слизерин поступай. Не вижу разницы с магглами.

— Да, наверное, — вздохнула Мэри. — Просто мне казалось... Ладно, бог с ним. А все-таки: почему вас литературе и языку не учат?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну… у нас принято знакомить детей с романами, драмами, поэмами. Мы их читаем и обсуждаем на уроках. Потом пишем эссе.

— Но литература — ведь маггловское дело. У нас мало кто этим занимается. И в основном — это развлечение для домохозяек, как считается, — Билл улыбнулся: — Мама, например, любит почитать романы, но скрывает это, прячет книжки по углам. Мы все делаем вид, что не замечаем. Это немного неприлично.

— Почему неприлично? Чем это Диккенс неприличен?

— Ну, она же не Диккенса читает, а наши магические романы. Там про любовь в основном или приключения.

— А великая литература? Вот ты Диккенса знаешь. Значит, читаете? Диккенса, Вордсворта, Шекспира?

— Конечно. Но зачем это все обсуждать на уроках? Это с родителями обычно. Считается важной частью семейного воспитания, вообще-то. Так что не думай, мы не такие уж... Шекспира я уже читал, кстати. Если тебе нужно, давай обсудим, хотя на самом деле это — тема для бесед между родителями и детьми.

— А взрослые между собой разговаривают о книгах?

— А зачем им? Они в детстве со своими родителями все обсудили уже.

Мэри ахнула внутри себя: наконец она узнала что-то совсем необычное. Надо написать маме, она должна посоветовать, что спрашивать дальше. Это ведь потрясающее отличие! Оно должно на что-то влиять! До сих пор многое было почти как в обычном мире, а это… Слов нет!

— А есть кто-то из магов — великих писателей?

— Может, кто-то скрывал, что он маг, из маггловских литераторов, я хочу сказать. Иногда, знаешь, ощущение возникает, что писал менталист на самом деле, когда маггловский роман читаешь. Я такое не очень люблю, мне больше нравится про войну, политику, рыцарей. Как у Шекспира, например.

— А менталисты — это кто?

— Это особый раздел магии — менталистика: проникать в чужие мысли или скрывать свои.

Мэри внесла мысленную заметку в свой дневник наблюдений: узнать побольше о менталистике. Спички в иголки — конечно, интересно, а вот такое — пожалуй, страшно. «А Билл иногда отпускает точные замечания, — подумала она, — есть что-то общее между литературой и чтением мыслей».

— А музыке вас почему не учат? — продолжила она расспрашивать своего «информанта». — Не играть на инструментах, а слушать.

— А чему там учить? — удивился Билл.

— Ну не учить, а приучать к хорошей музыке. Это, впрочем, и у нас — то есть у магглов — не во всех семьях делается. Поэтому в хорошей школе этому уделяют внимание.

— Я тебя не понимаю, Мэри. Что такое — приучать к хорошей музыке? Если она плохая, кто ее будет слушать?

«О! — подумала Мэри. — Я опять в точку попала, но непонятно, что он имеет в виду». В ее мире все слушали плохую музыку, а к хорошей детей приучали — не без жертв с их стороны. Она спросила:

— А что вы вообще слушаете?

— Да то, что колдорадио передает. Мама любит Селестину Уорбек, например. «Котел, полный горячей любви».

— А... даже я уже слышала. Ну а серьезная музыка?

— Чем тебе Уорбек не нравится? Почему она несерьезная? Она всерьез про все это поет. И, по-моему, мелодия запоминающаяся. Даже отвязаться от нее сложно, если услышишь.

Мэри в чем-то позавидовала магам, но все-таки ощутила и превосходство.

— У нас такие тоже есть, и солисты, и целые группы — «АББА», «Бони М», например. Но это... что-то вроде тех романов, которые читают домохозяйки. А серьезная музыка — другая.

— Какая?

— Сложно объяснить... Ну она часто без слов... Со словами, впрочем, тоже бывает... Все не то... «AББA» или эта Уорбек — для развлечения, а есть музыка для размышлений, что ли... И наслаждения, наверное. Ее надо уметь понимать. Ты, например, слышал Бетховена? Или Моцарта?

— Нет, даже имена в первый раз сейчас слышу. А можно послушать?

— А как? Наши магнитофоны здесь работать не будут.

— Магни... что? — Билл заинтересовался.

— Это такие маггловские артефакты для прослушивания музыки. Маг-ни-то-фо-ны.

— Понятно. Странное сочетание. Причем здесь магниты? Спрошу про них у отца. Он всякими маггловскими предметами интересуется.

Мэри попыталась, подражая своей маме, обобщить факты, которые сообщил информант:

— Значит, у магов, получается, настоящего искусства и нет?

— А живопись?! — возмутился Билл. — Посмотри, сколько даже в Хоге портретов! И не только портретов.

Мэри покачала головой, ее предположение продолжало подтверждаться:

— Но это ведь не искусство, а артефакты. Они все — для чего-то: проход в гостиную сторожить, за коридорами наблюдать, советы давать. А просто живопись — ни для чего. Только разве что для красоты.

В этот момент к ним подошла декан, они даже не заметили ее приближения, так увлеклись беседой.

— Мисс Боас, мистер Уизли! Пять минут до отбоя. Что вы здесь делаете?

— Профессор МакГонагалл, в гостиной всегда шумно, мы пошли сюда заниматься. Вы ведь сами нам велели. А потом разговорились как-то, — ответил Билл.

— И как успехи, мисс Боас?

— Мне кажется, я наконец научилась, профессор. Билл хорошо объясняет.

— Я рада за вас. А теперь поскорей возвращайтесь в гостиную, уже совсем поздно.

## IV 

Уроки профессора Ролсэвана на старших курсах проходили без инцидентов. Слизеринцы, конечно, не стали к нему лучше относиться, но оценили его подход. Нет, он оставался тем же Ролсэваном: «беседы о душе и по душам» проводились регулярно, хотя до разговоров один на один профессор не снисходил или, вернее, не опускался. Но против имени Клары Розье стояли пока ровные «Превосходно» — вне зависимости от того, насколько хороши были ее эссе. Профессор не вызывал ее на уроках, а на практических занятиях предоставлял другим студентам право выбирать ее в напарники по собственной инициативе, хотя в целом предпочитал сам назначать пары для отработки защитных и атакующих заклинаний. За эти показательные выступления Клара получала неизменное «Превосходно» — вне зависимости от того, какую магию использовала. Сокурсники в шутку советовали ей попробовать как-нибудь круциатус или что-то в этом роде. Ну чтобы проверить, поставят ли ей «Превосходно» и в этом случае.

Студенты Равенкло, пожалуй, изъявляли свое недовольство гораздо сильнее, и если слизеринцы «беседы» об опасностях Темной магии пропускали мимо ушей, то продолжатели дела Ровены не могли оставить истину на поругание обскуранту и все время вступали с ним в теоретические дискуссии, потому что профессор имел своеобразные представления о магии.

Хаффлпаффцы смотрели на Ролсэвана с подозрением, он им откровенно не нравился, но провоцировать они его не желали, чтобы не нарушать хрупкое равновесие, все-таки сложившееся вокруг его фигуры, которая, однако, не являлась составной частью данной конструкции. Впрочем, слушали они его внимательно, и как-то после очередного теоретического экскурса Ролсэвана Майкл Лафкин заявил одному из своих друзей — то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез, — что не может решить, кто для их общества опаснее — такие люди, как профессор Ролсэван или как Найтон-старший.

Гриффиндорцы же были разные, и их отношение к профессору — таким же различным. Одни его обожали за прошлые заслуги и полностью игнорировали «беседы», другие напоминали в своем отношении равенкловцев, хотя, казалось бы, не собирались заниматься магическими исследованиями, третьи, составлявшие наиболее малочисленную группу, «беседы» профессора обсуждали в своем узком кругу и глядели на Ролсэвана с жалостью, за которой сквозило плохо скрываемое превосходство.

Сам профессор выделял среди других группу своих обожателей, которых третировал нещадно: эссе исчеркивал красным, к практике допускал редко, регулярно отправлял на отработки, которые представляли собой копирование и анализ Дополнений к Индексу. Ко всем остальным старшекурсникам он относился ровно и, пожалуй, равнодушно, за исключением, разумеется, Клары Розье, которой позволялось все. Наверное, если бы она начала пропускать уроки, ее «Превосходно» никуда бы не исчезли, но она ходила на занятия — ни единого пропуска. Еще Ролсэван как-то странно смотрел на Канопуса Блэка, хотя тот на уроках Защиты отмалчивался по большей части, а во время практической части занятий не выходил за рамки школьной программы — в самом узком смысле слова. Тем не менее профессор не то чтобы ожидал от Блэка подвоха, но, казалось, просто не знал, чего от него ожидать. По этому поводу Рихард Фоули однажды заметил, обращаясь к кучке своих однокашников. с которыми иногда вел беседы не на школьные темы: «Кем бы ни был профессор Ролсэван, в здравомыслии ему не откажешь».

А больше никого профессор никак не выделял — до того дня, когда во время проверки практических навыков защиты он поставил в пару к Артуру Боунсу Изабель Лестранж. Ролсэван внимательно наблюдал за учебным поединком, не скрывая своих реакций: поначалу преобладало своего рода узнавание, а после впечатляющей победы Изабель появилось искреннее удивление. Изабель получила свое «Превосходно», прозвенел звонок, и профессор ЗОТИ сделал движение по направлению к ней — как будто хотел что-то спросить или сказать. Однако он ничего так и не произнес, Изабель к нему подходить не стала и вышла из класса довольная своим триумфом над сильным противником.

Изабель, Кан и Шарлотта зашли в гостиную перед обедом, и туда же пришел Раймон. Кан немедленно начал рассказывать другу о событиях на уроке. К концу своего повествования он уже не мог сдержать настоящего восторга:

— А потом Белль сразу же применила связку из банального Ступефая и двух Стезио — по сторонам. Но без концентрации, а широко. Представляешь, Рэй?! Ему и деваться некуда: куда не метнешься, все равно попадешь под удар! А щит ставить уже поздно, он не ожидал такого.

— Сестрица, ты сильна! — Раймон на самом деле оценил достижение сестры.

— А ты сомневался, братец? — почти пропела Изабель, она и сама понимала, что сильна, а сегодня свою силу продемонстрировала всем и сделала это очень красиво.

— Да нет, конечно, кто бы в тебе сомневался, — усмехнулся Раймон.

— Но как ты его положила! — не мог успокоиться Кан. — Изящно и на его поле!

Даже спокойному обычно Раймону передалось восхищение друга:

— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть вживую. Красиво! Никто не придерется, даже господин профессор.

— Сама придумала? — спросил Кан.

— Не совсем, — честно призналась Изабель, — идею такой связки старшие показывали еще тогда... Это им Антонин в свое время ставил. А вот как с простыми заклинаниями такое сделать, это уже я сама, — гордо добавила она.

— Да, Изабель, и правда здорово. Я на такое неспособен, — сказал Кан, подумав, что дуэлянт из него плохой: такой прием он бы никогда не измыслил.

— Да ну, Кан. Не прибедняйся, — Изабель погладила его по голове.

— Да правда же, — он пожал плечами, — я бы в такой ситуации сразу чем-то фамильным метнул. Ну и огреб бы потом от декана, если не от директора. А ты и вправду изящно!

— Но силы-то сколько потратила! — слегка пожурил ее Раймон, в глубине души гордившийся тем, насколько сестра сильна магически.

— А... ерунда. У меня еще столько же оставалось, если не больше, — легкомысленно заявила Изабель, и это была чистейшая правда.

## V 

Между тем гриффиндорцы тоже обсуждали этот учебный поединок, стоя недалеко от входа в Большой зал, куда все собирались на обед.

Один из сокурсников, обнимая свою девушку, с сочувственной насмешкой спросил:

— Что, Артур, так и проходит земная слава?

Его подруга рассмеялась:

— Зажал девушку в углу, а она — раз — и выпустила коготки!

— Да это не коготки, а когти — как у мантикоры. Лестранж, одним словом! — воскликнул Деннис, капитан квиддичной команды.

— Вторая Белла! — согласилась с ним одна из шестикурсниц и с хитрой усмешкой добавила: — Недаром они с Блэком... Смотри, Артур, не дергай ее за косички!

Кто-то из той группы, что напоминала студентов с Равенкло, отметил:

— Но все-таки, как она эффективно! И правда же — ничего не сделать.

Шестикурсница не унималась:

— А может, он постеснялся? Все-таки Артур у нас большой сторонник дружбы между Домами.

— Не столько между домами, сколько между отдельными представителями, — присоединилась к ней еще одна девушка.

— Смотрите, наш несгибаемый Артур краснеет! — воскликнула первая.

Артур и правда покраснел от этих инсинуаций, девицы намекали на то, чего в природе не существовало. Он только и нашел в себе сил, чтобы сказать:

— Да ну вас всех! Вас бы на мое место.

— Ладно, не обижайся, — примирительно посоветовал Деннис, — мы не злорадствуем — правда! Просто посмеиваемся. Ты у нас почти непобедимый. Аврор будущий. А тут такой афронт!

Девушка, которая раньше в беседе не принимала участия, записная отличница и любительница Ролсэвана, серьезно и веско заявила:

— В следующий раз точно справишься. Ты от неожиданности растерялся. Кто же думал, что она так просто? Ты на темные рассчитывал, с реакцией своей работал, а не со щитом, но теперь уже знаешь, чего ожидать можно. Ты сильнее на самом деле.

Артур возмутился — его обвинили в том, что он ждал от Изабель темных заклинаний:

— Да она бы темными никогда не стала! В школе! На глазах у Ролсэвана!

— Ты идеалист, дорогой! Ну не темными, так в пограничной зоне тоже много всего интересного. Это я тебе по своему опыту скажу, — возразил ему Деннис с какой-то обычно не свойственной ему рассудительностью.

Все отправились на обед, но Артур остался в коридоре. Вскоре показалась вечная троица — Блэк и Лестранжи, к которой присоединилась мисс Галлер. Когда они подошли ближе к дверям, Артур выступил из тени и наклонил голову:

— Мисс Лестранж!

— Мистер Боунс! — Изабель улыбнулась и остановилась, остальные вошли в Большой зал.

— Я хочу вас поблагодарить за урок! Это было весьма поучительно, — сказал Артур, который долго составлял эту речь из двух предложений.

— Артур, вы прямо — как после дуэли! — Изабель улыбалась, сохраняя отчасти серьезность. — Но мы же с вами не ссорились? — спросила она не шутя и вместе с тем своим тоном подчеркнув, что такая мысль ей и в голову не могла прийти.

— Нет, что вы, Изабель! Я и правда благодарен, — Артур понимал, чей именно боевой прием продемонстрировала ему девушка на уроке, и более того — свою личную вариацию на долоховскую тему, делавшую связку абсолютно приемлемой в мирное время.

— И, что, теперь будущий аврор узнал, как можно страшных Пожирателей подловить? — слегка кокетливо спросила Изабель.

— Какие Пожиратели, Изабель! Война кончилась. Мне только мелкие контрабандисты останутся, — махнул рукой Боунс, который в целом и не стремился к карьере ловца Пожирателей, — впрочем, с ними это тоже полезно. Благодарю.

Разумеется, эта сцена не могла не привлечь внимание мисс Дарнфорд, которая как раз тогда направлялась на обед. Позже — уже в спальне — она спросила у подруг, и глаза ее горели:

— Девочки, а вы видели перед Большим залом?

— Что именно, Хлоя? — уточнила Элвиса.

— Как Боунс с нашей мисс Изабель расшаркивался. Старшие говорят, там такое было на Защите! Она его прямо размазала по стенке. Аврора-то будущего. А он — как будто ничего не случилось.

— А как ему себя вести, Хлоя? Он же чистокровный, такой же, как и ты, например. Лицо держать его точно так же учат, — Элвиса пожала плечами: по ее мнению, Хлоя придавала слишком большое значение своим мелким наблюдениям.

— А мне все-таки кажется, что не в этом дело. Он к ней по-особому относится. Не так, как к другим нашим. А она...

Элвиса наконец уразумела, что имела в виду Хлоя, и возмутилась:

— Хлоя! Это неуместно! Ты на что намекаешь?! Мисс Лестранж помолвлена. И Боунсу в голову не пришло бы…

Анна во время этой беседы смотрела в окно. Весь день шел дождь, а сейчас прекратился.

— Хлоя, Элвиса, смотрите! Солнце наконец! Может, к озеру сходим?

И девочки втроем отправились к озеру.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 глава довольно трудная для чтения (сразу скажу, больше ничего подобного не предвидится — в обозримом будущем). Практическое замечание: почему-то для этой главы при чтении из браузера важно не растягивать страницу на весь экран по ширине. Чрезмерно длинные строки очень затрудняют восприятие. Глава называется «Проза экспериментов», поскольку в ней Снейп экспериментирует с собственным сознанием и в процессе чуть не сводит себя с ума. Но это отчасти и «Экспериментальная проза». В ней я довожу до предела свой стилистический прием — использование чужого слова в своих контекстах. Ну вот то, что было, например, в конце первой главы (мысли Альбуса) или во второй (полет Ролсэвана из Хогсмида в Хогвартс). Вообще, механизмы порождения смыслов — одна из важнейших тем в «Менталистах» (напоминаю, что у романа имеется эпиграф). И в 13-ой я экспериментирую с хорошо известным эффектом: перенос чужого слова в новый контекст не только влечет за собой целый веник смыслов, не имевшихся в том же слове, сказанном как свое, но оно порождает третий вид смыслов — на пересечении своего и чужого. Некоторые подглавки 13-й насквозь интертекстуальны. Это не означает, что Снейп читал Блока или Мандельштама (тем более часть интертекстов в 82 году не существовала). Это, с одной стороны, речь повествователя, пытающегося не описать, а передать то, что творится в его безумных мозгах, а с другой — отражение того факта, что опустевшие смысловые ячейки заполняются чужими смыслами, витающими в пространстве. Я попробую перечислить интертексты (наверняка что-то забуду) — в отдельном комментарии, поскольку кому-то может показаться занятным выявить их самостоятельно.

# Глава 13. Проза экспериментов

## I 

Мэри Боас проснулась очень рано: предстоял урок Зелий, а она успела оценить строгость профессора Снейпа и решила прочитать заранее очередной раздел учебника. Она открыла книгу, но тут ее привлекло мельтешение человеческих фигурок далеко за окном. Оказалось, что другие студенты проснулись еще раньше — на квиддичном поле уже шла тренировка. Мэри отвлеклась от чтения и присмотрелась: некоторые из игроков проделывали что-то невероятное — один из них, казалось, начал падать вниз, вцепившись в метлу, и это был не полет, а свободное падение, как вдруг у самой земли он, почти не притормаживая, сменил направление на противоположное и резко взмыл вверх. Интересно, она сама так сможет? Пока ее достижения ограничивались невысоким, медленным, хотя и уверенным, подъемом и недолгим полетом по прямой. Возможно, в будущем сможет, а возможно — и нет. Мэри вспомнила, как по телевизору перед рекламным роликом с трюками строгий голос диктора произносил: «Не пытайтесь повторить увиденное. Работают профессиональные каскадеры». Она улыбнулась своему воспоминанию, которое пришло из старого мира, но решила, что эта рекомендация применима и в новом. Она никогда не будет пробовать ничего такого.

## II 

Снейп не выспался. В последний раз он спал нормально после разговора с Альбусом о менталистике, а с тех пор как-то не получалось. Он привык спать намного меньше, чем считается нужным: времени ему всегда не хватало. Он работал допоздна: лишь ночные часы довлели рискованным идеям, небезопасным экспериментам и той странной разновидности логических рассуждений, которые казались не совсем логичными, возможно, оттого что состояли из одних энтимем. Их цепочки тянулись, ветвились, пересекались между собой, накладывались друг на друга, посылки и заключения в них были пропущены, но это ничем не грозило, потому что где-то внутри головы в глубоких омутах таились все пропущенные термины силлогизмов, хотя и не выплывали под солнечные лучи.

Днем — в свободные минуты, вырванные из повседневной рутины, — он восстанавливал силлогизмы до классической формы, оценивал результаты экспериментов, взвешивал на весах самомнения и мнительности идеи. Вечером он писал статьи, запечатлевая на бумаге то, что придумывал ночью и раскладывал по полочкам днем. А после ночных своих бдений он отключался сразу и спал без сновидений или тем более кошмаров, по крайней мере, он их не помнил. От этого его упражнения в окклюменции и страдали: ведь самое время тренироваться в очищении сознания перед сном, а он засыпал мгновенно, едва коснувшись подушки очень легкой после усердной и плодотворной работы головой.

Но первое занятие с мисс Далассиной и его обсуждение с Дамблдором внесли в давно устоявшийся ритм его жизни некоторый разлад. Новая статья отошла на задний план (а ведь он планировал закончить ее поскорее), вместо этого Снейп решил освоить навык «представления образов». Он, разумеется, начал с простого — с воспоминаний о прошедшем дне: яркие сцены или проходные эпизоды — он старался «поставить их перед глазами», то есть _как бы глазами_. Воскресить их во всей полноте ощущений, со всеми сопутствующими эмоциями и размышлениями, вызвать те мимолетные желания, которые их сопровождали. Ничего, однако, не получалось. Нет, получалось, конечно, но образам не хватало полноты, в них отсутствовало что-то очень важное, а что — он не мог понять. Образы не выглядели живыми и перед глазами стояли плохо, заваливаясь то на один бок, то на другой, то куда-то назад или вперед.

Снейп заключил, что его воспоминания хранятся урезанными. Возможно, когда он перестает испытывать нечто здесь и сейчас, то сам для удобства хранения переводит свой опыт в компактную форму, отрезая все неважное или, на первый взгляд — неважное, а на второй — как раз придающее живость картинке. Он попробовал устранить подобный эффект, намеренно запоминая какую-либо сцену в мельчайших подробностях, но обнаружил, что для начала ее надлежало именно так воспринять — и воспринять осознанно.

Попытки так сделать привели к совсем уж дурацкому результату: Снейп вместо завтрака на столе увидел отдельно тарелку, вилку, кашу, скатерть, при этом сотканную из отдельных ниток, неодинаковых по толщине, и цвет их тоже варьировался, хотя вроде бы никаких пятен, но явно что-то ведь было, потому что нитки не только различались между собой, но и каждая меняла немного цвет на протяжении всей ее длины, точнее, всего видимого участка, к тому же она утолщалась в некоторых местах, а в других, наоборот, утончалась, и крошка хлеба, которая эту нить разрывала посередине, выглядела тоже неравномерно окрашенной и какой-то пористой, отверстия в ней были неправильной формы, и такими же неправильными становились звуки, слова окружающих теряли осмысленность, зато приобретали фактуру и цвет, сидящая рядом некто говорила нечто довольно высокое по тону, синее и скользкое, с другой стороны раздавалось бархатисто-красное низкое, одновременно он слышал постоянный мелодичный и прозрачный гул, прорезанный хлопками и белыми очень тонкими и пронзительными длинными нотами, его руки касалось что-то тихое зеленое и плоское, а запахи сливались в общий спектр, состоявший из плавных переходов сотни цветов, звучавших по-разному, но вдруг иногда до него долетало настоящее слово, которое тем не менее не имело смысла, будучи единственным и одиноким в своей непринадлежности никому и необращенности ни к кому, оно тонуло в этом новом мире и обозначало не свой предмет, а тот булькающий звук, что характерен для падения этого предмета в воду, мир над ним смыкался, и его глубина поглощала Снейпа.

В общем, мир становился единым и поэтому распадался, поскольку сущность его растворялась, а она служила ему каркасом но, являясь мыслительной, объяснительной конструкцией, сама состояла из отдельных частей, и следовательно, требовала членения мира на части. Снейп задумался над тем, как воспринять этот мир не хаотичным и сонным единством пятен, звуков, запахов, ощущений, а целостным, осмысленным и пробужденным к жизни организмом, в котором, однако, значима и истинна каждая мельчайшая деталь. Он естественным образом счел, что проблема здесь в ошибках его восприятия. Стало быть, нужно разобраться в том, что мешает ему правильно воспринимать. Он должен научиться направлять свое внимание на объект, освещая его сознанием, но не убивая его мертвящей классификацией языка и мышления. Остановить тот самый момент, когда объект зафиксирован, но о нем еще не сказано: это — чашка, а это — ложка.

В стремлении поймать столь неуловимое состояние ума, Снейп сосредоточился на процессах, протекавших в его сознании, но ничего не достиг, зато получил очередной приступ рефлексии в острой форме. В рефлексии самой по себе он ничего дурного не видел, любил ей иногда предаваться и делать это умел, но — на досуге, а сейчас какой мог быть досуг? Времени катастрофически не хватало: надо учиться представлять образы, а он так и не понял, в чем у него проблема; надо додумать одну непростую мысль из области чар, которой он успел поделиться с Флитвиком, и тот счел ее небезынтересной; надо ходить на уроки, проверять эссе троглодитов; и, наконец, надо дописать эту дракклову статью и отослать ее в «Вестник». И для этого требовалось пресечь приступ рефлексии, а первые три занятия ее почему-то обостряли, и тогда он решил уделять больше времени статье, но та ни в какую не писалась. И всё это крутило его как на чертовом колесе в маггловском парке аттракционов. Он снова остановил себя, чтобы поразмыслить, и пришел к выводу, что надо не думать о себе — и приступ закончится. Это вопрос воли — не думать о себе, но его воля отказалась ему повиноваться.

## III 

Он садился за статью в любое время суток, но через час обнаруживал, что не написал ни слова, зато очень многое надумал о себе самом. Воля ему не подчинялась, ее следовало приструнить, точнее воплотить, поскольку она уже потеряла цельность и единое направление. О статье думать не получилось, видимо, потому что та была его собственной статьей, но при этом не частью его самого, и ему мешала двойственность ее природы. Он решил думать о чем-то совсем противоположном себе — о других, пусть недолго, просто чтобы поставить на место волю, поставить ее перед глазами как целостный объект. О ком бы?

Да хотя бы о Лестранжах-младших. Он к ним весьма хорошо относился, не боялся положиться на них, спрашивать их о нюансах взаимоотношений между чистокровными семьями — для успешного руководства факультетом. Раймон ему всегда отвечал в подробностях, но без снисхождения, и в этом походил на своих старших. Он увлекался генеалогией — маггловской и магической, поэтому в таких вопросах разбирался. А главное, с ним и его сестрой Снейп мог отбросить свою привычную подозрительность — как в прошлом с Малфоями или _теми_ Лестранжами, которым не надо было _объяснять_. Объяснять Снейп не любил, необходимость экскурсов в прошлое казалась ему унизительной. В общем, с Лестранжами и Малфоями он чувствовал себя легко, они _знали_ — не от него — и его место в обществе не подвергали сомнению, а ему не приходилось искать доказательств, что он на это место имеет право… Стоп. Это неправильный метод _думать не о себе_. Подумаем… Не об Альбусе, не о Блэке, не о мисс Далассине, не о тех, кто остался в прошлом, — о них нельзя. О ком бы?

На столе лежал «Вестник». Прекрасно — мисс Ибелин. Вот, например, безопасная тема — внешность этой девушки, о которой шептались, пожалуй, все. Снейп поймал себя на том, что назвал первокурсницу не девочкой, а девушкой. В ней на самом деле сохранилось мало детского, несмотря на хрупкое телосложение, но и взрослой ее невозможно назвать, как, впрочем, и подростком. Она хороша, безусловно хороша, это заметил даже он сам, не особо чувствительный к прекрасному вообще. Можно сказать, платоновская идея человеческой красоты, а не реальный ребенок. Надо надеяться, что ей это не помешает в учебе. Иначе она не заслуживает усилий, которые Снейп намеревался приложить к ее обучению в любом случае — ради ее отца. А ее отец Снейпа проигнорировал, наверное, не считая необходимым просить для дочери дополнительных занятий, поскольку рассчитывал, что Снейп — в его положении — сам это предложит. Снейп специально на первом уроке подошел к ней последней, и она последняя сдала образец, хотя закончила его первой. Затем она долго собирала вещи, и все складывалось, как он планировал: у нее появилась возможность отдать ему отцовское письмо не на глазах у других студентов. Однако она ничего не стала ему отдавать, взглянула на него вопросительно, попрощалась и вышла. Видимо, ожидала, что он предложит занятия, но он не предложил. Ему надоело быть эльфом для всех этих чистокровных, даже хуже, поскольку эльфы хотя бы не должны проявлять инициативу. А Ибелины чистокровные, такие же, как Малфои и Лестранжи, но Ибелины _не знали_ — откуда им знать. Стоп. Он должен думать о ее внешности. Она и правда обладала примечательной внешностью. Платоновская идея, существование вне времени, в старости останется такой же, как и сейчас. Но всё это выводило мисс Ибелин за границы реальности, делая ее в известной степени неживой, а вот Лили… Стоп. Эксперимент надо признать неудачным — воля не подчинялась.

Однако отрицательный результат — тоже результат. Зайдем с другой стороны, поставим обратный эксперимент: подчинимся тому, что запускает рефлексию — воля там это или неволя. Рано или поздно _оно_ иссякнет, а он перестанет размышлять о себе. И Снейп отдался процессу рефлексии, но при этом — почти перестал спать. Он ложился как можно раньше, но заснуть никак не мог, размышляя обо всем, что произошло, что происходило, что может произойти — с ним, и почему это так, и где в нем причина всего — этого. Мысли выматывали, изнуряли, но сон так и не приходил, хотя он запретил колдовать себе Темпус в попытках проверить, сколько еще осталось времени на отдых — если подобное можно так назвать. Незадолго до времени подъема (Снейп все-таки иногда колдовал себе Темпус) он забывался в каком-то тумане и просыпался, точнее, возвращался из тумана на дневной свет, даже не разбитым и не уставшим, а каким-то бессмысленным. Мысли роились в мозгах и вместе с тем становились отрывистыми и не то что не связанными между собой — нет, они связывались крепкой сетью, но именно сетью, которая предполагала множество направлений из каждого узла. А Снейп привык мыслить последовательно, и эта чрезмерная разветвленность мышления его раздражала, но раздражение не было сильным, поскольку все его эмоции как-то притихли или затухли, и в этом сером мареве вспыхивали или поднимались наверх отдельные образы, скорее не зрительные, а умственные, напоминая ему что-то вроде современной поэзии, которую Снейп не любил.

## IV 

В таком состоянии он отправился на урок к первокурсникам Гриффиндора и Слизерина и теперь его проводил. Они разбирали рецепт Веселящего зелья, и Снейп улыбнулся бы иронии всей ситуации, если бы его расположение духа допускало возможность видеть иронию и улыбаться.

— Аберкромби, вы скажите, сколько помешиваний нужно на данном этапе?

— Пять, сэр.

— Правильно. А в каком направлении?

— По часовой стрелке, сэр.

— Правильно. А на следующем?

Мальчуган с пустым выражением уставился в пустоту окна.

Эксперимент. Попытка прорваться за ограду. Высокая фигура перечеркнута светящейся линией. Линия горизонта ограждает пространство возможностей яркой стеной. Дырявое полотно не наполнится пространством и временем. Что же остается ему? Горизонт, засоряющий глаз.

— Я позабыл, в каком направлении, сэр. Восемь.

— По часовой, — бросил Снейп, заглянув в омертвелый пергамент с конспектом урока (он не варил это зелье с первого курса).

— Да, сэр. И надо подождать полной прозрачности. Тогда от него все будут смеяться.

Программа по Зельям, начало. Веселящее зелье. Утеха для скудоумных. Мудрецы поедают плоды лотоса. Никого из них нельзя назвать мудрым. Ни Альбуса, ни его.

— Теперь вы, Джонс, — сказал Снейп. — А каков должен быть температурный режим?

— Температурный режим, сэр?

— Я знаю, сэр. Спросите меня, сэр, — вызвалась мисс Смит.

— Нет, вы обождите. Мистер Джонс. Вы что-нибудь знаете о температурных режимах?

В голове у мистера Джонса был приближающийся обед. Воплощение гриффиндорского скудоумия. Дамблдор — тоже с Гриффиндора. Однако он изощрен в экспериментах. Когда Снейп стал их объектом? Когда попала в рабство Гекуба? Когда был продан Платон? Кто поставил на него свою мету, проделав дыру в полотне его жизни? Молчание. Джонс ничего не знает о температурных режимах.

— Садитесь. Два балла с Гриффиндора. Все приступайте к варке зелья, рецепт на доске.

Дыра — пространство как таковое. Он скован пространством. Он дрожит в случайной дыре. Кривая улыбка на восковом лице. Движение от одного острова к другому. Горизонт — воображаемая линия. Его невозможно достичь.

На первой парте заметно движение. Мистер Нотт сосредоточенно что-то режет: старый род, младшая ветвь, младший сын; таких жалеет Тюхэ, игнорирует Фатум — или как там ее в реальности. Рядом — гриффиндорка, Снейп сам ее туда посадил, а теперь ей что-то нужно от Нотта. Снейп таких много видел — с самого детства испорчены.

— Мисс Смит, не отвлекайте меня.

— Нотт, мне непонятно, а он сказал...

— Мисс Смит, это неуместно. Обратитесь после урока к своим старостам.

— Да ты совсем...

— Три балла с Гриффиндора за разговоры и создание помех одноклассникам.

Эксперимент по достижению горизонта под руководством значительных лиц. Кто направляет корабль его жизни? Что движет его поступками? Не следствие ли они того, что он пережил? Что грядет? Чем обернется будущее? Куда же плыть?

Корабль переваливается на волнах, их тяжкий грохот напоминает ему о бочках. Они катились по доскам в подвал того паба, где сидел его пьяный отец. Эта жизнь абсурдна, она пугающа, она невыносима.

За грохотом бочек нарастает багровый вал, корежа слух. Но вождь пытливо смотрит — может, видит разум его до дна. Он видит, как из бездны взмывает, возрастая, тот темный и дородный сгусток. Сейчас всплывет, ухватко зацепившись железными когтями за камни — его души. И Альбус оседлает дурного зверя. Тот опустит — их к новой бездне, а затем — обратно улетит как верткая стрела из лука.

Снейп вздрогнул, он добился для себя эффекта enargeia, но не с воспоминанием, а с чем-то странным, что не принадлежало ни прошлому, ни будущему (он на это надеялся), ни настоящему.

В настоящем мисс Далассина что-то режет для мисс Ибелин. Письмо так и не было вручено. Он привык. Это ничего не меняет.

## V 

Звонок. Снейп устал от мешанины образов, уныло крутившихся вокруг его личности и пары-тройки заезженных тем. Необходимо переключиться. Он вышел из класса и остановился, наблюдая за разговором первокурсников. Они его не замечали.

— Мистер Уизли, благодарю за помощь с зельем. Мне всегда сложно из-за отсутствия постоянной пары, — сказала Хлоя Дарнфорд.

— Мисс Дарнфорд, я рад, что оказался полезным, — ответил Билл Уизли.

Снейп поразился тому, как безлично вежливо звучал их диалог. Может, они видят его краем глаза — видят, что он смотрит на них? Или наоборот — его безжалостное наблюдение само по себе стирает в них все приметы индивидуальности?

— Я — Хлоя.

— Билл.

Дети перешли на имена. Он задумался, содержит ли имя в себе что-то от человека, или же оно — абстракция, способ отвлечься от индивидуума, ведь одно и то же имя может принадлежать разным людям. Его имя — Север, а его тезку звали Люций. Значит ли это что-нибудь?

— Билл, а ты мог бы мне объяснить еще с прошлого занятия... Почему надо делать паузу в помешивании? Элвиса сказала, что она на самом деле не нужна, но я так и не поняла...

— Хлоя, буду очень рад. Но, может, не в коридоре? Тут комната для занятий рядом, — ответил Билл, кинув недовольный взгляд в сторону Снейпа.

Дети, кажется, увидели его, приметили его наблюдение за ними и испытали недовольство. Логично: наблюдающий немыслим без наблюдаемого, который сам становится наблюдающим, если является предметом чьего-либо наблюдения. На практике это приводит к агрессии. Наблюдение — это объективирование, а люди такого не любят — в большинстве своем. Он пошел дальше по коридору «долоховской» походкой, чувствуя себя беззаконным соглядатаем в чьей-то пустой квартире, давно покинутой обитателями, так что соседи даже не предполагают, что из ее окон кто-то может за ними следить.

Аберкромби и Смит — Гриффиндор.

— Диана, ты зачем на Зельях к Нотту полезла?

— А он типа объяснить не мог? Ты за минуту это сделал. У него, что, объяснялка отсохла бы?

— Но Нотт же со Слизерина!

— И чего? Вон Билл с этой их Дарнфорд трепался после урока.

— То Уизли и Дарнфорд, как ты не понимаешь!

— А чего я должна понимать?

Эти двое его так и не увидели. Но Смит злилась на Аберкромби за наблюдение над ней на уроке, хотя сама наблюдала за Уизли и Дарнфорд и, возможно, за ним — Снейпом, наблюдающим за Уизли и Дарнфорд. Снейп не испытывал агрессии к Диане Смит: скорее всего потому, что сами по себе другие люди беспокоили его только в качестве потенциальных предвестников нежелательных событий, способных оказать неблагоприятное влияние на его жизнь. В этом смысле его жизнью управляли другие, они крадучись следовали за ним в своих пустых квартирах и грозили появиться на пороге его собственной души.

Происходящее натолкнуло Снейпа на любопытную идею, обещавшую избавить его от поглощенности собой. Люди не любили быть наблюдаемыми, но они страдали и от абсолютной ненаблюдаемости: взять хотя бы сложные отношения магов с высшими силами. Вот он сам например: Тюхэ наблюдала за ним, это очевидно, но ее наблюдение оставалось безличным, не было в нем понимания, потому что он сам ее не понимал. В этом и есть отличие высших сил от богов, подумал Снейп. Но кто может наблюдать за ним с пониманием? О богах говорить не будем, они давно нас покинули. Кто еще? Ответ очевиден — он сам, он себя понимает. Значит, стоит объективировать себя, взглянуть со стороны на поток рефлексии в собственной голове. Не только испытывать его, но и одновременно наблюдать за ним — отстраненно. Рано или поздно наблюдение надоест, и поток иссякнет, поскольку его источник — он сам, одновременно наблюдающий за потоком — бесстрастно и объективно. К тому же он сможет полностью отпустить этот поток, который до сих пор приходилось все-таки сдерживать — хотя бы ради взаимодействия с окружающим миром. И бьющий полноводной струей источник истощится.

Он задумался, не нужен ли еще внутренний контролер, наблюдающий за ним-наблюдателем, чтобы тот не увлекся, — ведь наблюдать он намерен с пониманием. Но тут же решил не множить сущности без необходимости, тем более это были не сущности, сущность оставалась только одна.

Идею оказалось легко реализовать, и Снейп ощутил удовлетворение, хотя наблюдались и побочные эффекты. Настало время обеда, но при одной только мысли о еде его воротит с души: есть эстетично вообще невозможно, как он раньше не замечал?! Наверное, потому что раньше за собой не наблюдал, а другие были ему безразличны. Что ж, переживем, он привык отказываться от еды.

## VI 

Методика вроде бы работала, но как-то странно, когда он вспомнил, что уроки на сегодня закончились (закончились? — конечно!), сегодня была среда, которая все не могла закончиться, потому что была субботой, за которой следовал еще один день, когда его наблюдатель мог только наблюдать за наблюдаемым им самим, а больше ничего не представлялось возможным, и эта суббота грозила пожрать даже понедельник, а потом перейти в воскресенье, которое все равно оставалось субботой. Суббота — открывайте шире ворота, в Хогсмиде детки кушают конфетки — котлетки, здесь котлетки только тем, кто в клетке. Люди из дола носят к клетке вино и котлеты.

_Флитвик (внимательно вглядываясь):_ Север, вы продумали ту идею, о которой у нас шла речь?

Нет еще, Филиус, но я думаю. Или это не я думаю? Кто здесь я и в каком качестве присутствую? Видимо, для руководства экспериментом. Их либе эксперименты. И для дипломатических миссий. Комиссий. Что за комиссия, генерал?! Наши карты — дерьмо. Я пас. Я вовсе не здесь, а в Полярном круге.

_Трелони (радостно):_ Север, я всегда говорила, что у вас открыто внутреннее око. Вы теперь убедились?

Серьги вокруг ее головы колышутся. Серьги красавицы все в мыльной пене. Склонны к подмене понятий. Сквозь стену просачивается Серая дама. Если есть Серая, то есть и Белая. Белая полная дама — безмозглая.

Белое безмозглое заполняет его мысли самоперсоновластно. И вдруг спрашивает: «У Вас были учителя?» Самая пора забраться в бочку. Диоген рифмуется с Карфаген. Люций Септимий Север родился в шестьсот двадцати милях от Карфагена.

_Белое Безмозглое (поучительно)_ : Интерпретанта Дицисигнума репрезентирует тождество Дицисигнума с подлинным Индексом реального Объекта Дицисигнума.

Он морщится, его мир не предполагает существования ничего, что может называться столь колко и цепко. Белое Безмозглое обиженно исчезает — и хорошо. Лучше уж Трелони со своим внутренним оком.

Сивилла машет крыльями тонкой вязки — стрекоза. Почто, стрекоза, углебаеши в серой мути яко пчела? Стрекоза, где брат твой — муравей? Бесславен и безобразен брат твой муравей. Муравей в шапочке.

_Капитан команды: (озабоченно):_ Декан, нам срочно нужно провести отбор на место загонщика, надо поле зарезервировать. И списки команды надо будет у вас утвердить — основного состава и запасного.

Капитан, мы утвердим все списки команды. Список королей, голубей, журавлей. Их не видать, но они слышны. Вы загадите с высоты своего полета квиддичный алтарь Минервы со своими загонщиками, гоняльщиками, загадщиками, загонялами, загребалами. Загребалы преследуют, они уже за спиной. Они предстали ясно во мне. Их либе ясность образов. Enargeia — они на пороге уже. Слышишь звонок, это за мной, они не ошиблись. Урок.

Дети — единый организм со множеством отростков. Щупальца тянутся к нежной плоти души. Со всех сторон — осьминог. Я боюсь волка и осьминога. Я не волк по крови своей. Волка никак не именую, а осьминога от страха зову Осей.

Безупречная линия горизонта возникает одинокими мыслями о себе. Куда ж нам плыть? Куда ж нам плыть? Куда ж нам плыть? Я принят на борт, и тем отличаюсь от матроса. Дыра хранит ответ на мои вопросы.

Со мной творится то, что превыше крыш, но ниже неба. Довольно — больше не могу! Я там не был, я не могу спать — слишком сладко спать в нежном саване. А гроб — вполне хорошая посуда для сна.

_Студент седьмого курса_ : Всего доброго, профессор Снейп!

Ночь. Чудо, что фотокарточка уцелела. Но фотография лжет. Мои мысли полны одной женщиной. Над небом голубым на потолке горит ее профиль, отражаясь семью плавниками в воде. Не плавниками — острыми крыльями слепой ласточки, бросающейся вниз к безлиственной дубраве голосов. Она летит навстречу легких складок буре, к своим товаркам — так лань острокопытно спешит к воде, стигийскому потоку. Промчались дни мои быстрее лани, остался сгусток пустоты. Что же мне делать теперь с тобой, Психея? Убить тебя?

Грядущей трупности предшествует распад воли. Я хочу ее воплотить, но умею только развоплощать. Все дело в трусости: взираешь на себя ниоткуда во избежание четверга. В четверг херово, за ним как сказуемое за подлежащим приходит слово — слово «пятница», и пятница все равно означает субботу.

Рыба с изломанными плавниками тщетно дергает слово, поставленное на пустое место и разрезанное на куски горизонтом острее ножа. Их либе ясность, но ясность в бешенстве, она приходит и насилует испуганно замолчавшие слова. От меня остается даже не часть речи, а лишь ее тень. Сохрани мою тень за привкус несчастья и дыма, но язык человека, который убыл, который убил, не подлежит хранению.

Поэтому труд нелеп, досуг бестолков. Дохлая рыба оседает на дно, мне насрать, призрак трески стоит на пороге, просит пить. Речь распадается на части, я не то что схожу с ума, но устал. Это настолько бессмысленно, что не может кончиться со смертью. Я, как мертвый котенок, остаюсь терпеть и наблюдать.

_Флитвик (обеспокоенно):_ Север, вы уверены, что все в порядке? Ваши теории не увлекли вас дальше, чем нужно? Прочь от реальности?

Ну лады. Оставим теории там и вернемся к текущему тут. Вернемся ниоткуда с любовью в надцатое мартобря.

## VII 

Это было во мгле давным-давно минувших времен, в дербиширском периоде. Жила-была деушка, сама виновата, видновата, витиевата.

Вьюноша вился и учевился, Жил, вьюлся вокруг дыр, в основном бул, но иногда — щыл. Вилами писал на воде свою видную жизнь, не виду даже, а разу. Хотел всего сразу.

Учевитель ему: Не надо бояться.

А другой: Не стоит персть напролом.

Вьюноша: Я — персть, я раб, я червь.

Сводный хор червячков, уползших с холода: Мы червячки, мы червячки, мы очень любим яблочки, мы в этих яблочках живем, и эти яблочки жуем.

А деушка любила свою еюшку.

Тут и объярышшилось. Пришел педсолний момент по имени Птитлаь. И наступила Сабаота.

И caddi come, но все-таки не до конца я в коме. В голове все время что-то коцит, кычет: щит, цит. Лейкоциты пожирают антрацит. Цитология — наука о содержании в клетках. Коцитология — о чем? Коцит вливается в глотку. Я жалобно вою. Плач жалобный, жадобный. Впадает в Ахерон у населённого пункта Месопотамон. Пес возвращается к выблеванному Коциту и воет. Я ною. Коцит превращается в Лету, потом — в Эвною.

## VIII 

Снейп проснулся живым и способным связно мыслить, несмотря на жесточайшее похмелье и сон на узком диване в кабинете директора. Но все же это был настоящий сон, а не серое марево, в котором он проводил последние ночи. Для борьбы с похмельем существовало зелье (Снейп поморщился от невольной рифмы — довольно с него пока что рифм!), и Дамблдор как раз протягивал ему пузырек с жидкостью знакомого цвета. «Интересно, — подумал Снейп, — как я сюда попал? И когда? И какой сегодня день?»

— Воскресенье, — ответил директор, — я тебя вчера привел к себе сам. И в ответ на потерянный взгляд Снейпа (неужели все это еще не кончилось?) добавил, понимающе кивая:

— У тебя эти вопросы на лице написаны. Привел и напоил тем, что нашел под рукой. Коньяком в основном.

Дамблдор подождал, пока Снейп немного взбодрится, позволил ему слегка привести себя в порядок — не покидая, впрочем, директорских покоев, налил в чашку кофе из появившегося как бы ниоткуда кофейника, а затем мягко, но одновременно и строго велел:

— А теперь рассказывай, что ты с собой ухитрился сотворить.

Снейп рассказал все, что помнил, а помнил себя он примерно до конца урока у первокурсников в среду или немногим позже, от всего дальнейшего в голове уцелели отдельные образы и треклятые рифмы. Дамблдор внимательно выслушал и осведомился:

— Ты теперь понимаешь, что эксперименты с сознанием и вообще душой опасны?

Снейп безразлично пожал плечами: разумеется, он понимал, но испытывать новые зелья на себе тоже опасно. Он привык. Но в этот раз впечатляло преимущественно то, что он сделал с собой такое сам — без всяких зелий или чар. И он начал проникать в суть подхода восточников — почему им не интересно _читать_ других, и почему они — восточники — столь немногочисленны.

На лице Дамблдора нарисовалась невеселая, даже покорная, усмешка, и он уступчиво признал:

— Я согласен: удержаться практически невозможно — особенно тебе и тем более сейчас, — и тут же добавил уже с отчетливым требованием в голосе: — Но все же предупреждай в следующий раз. Лучше всего меня или хотя бы Филиуса. Кстати, именно он поднял тревогу, когда встретил тебя в субботу в коридоре. Должен сказать, до вечера пятницы никто ничего не замечал: уроки ты проводил, а то, что на обедах не появлялся, — так все привыкли уже давно, сколь часто ты во время своих экспериментов общие трапезы пропускаешь. Но завтра заметили бы все, а тебе не стоит привлекать лишнего внимания, оно будет привлечено не только к тебе.

Снейп согласно кивнул, он определенно нуждался в страховке извне и, хотя не был уверен, что решится на что-либо подобное в скором времени, точно знал, что рано или поздно — решится. И тут Дамблдор с довольной улыбкой изрек:

— Тебя все же любит какая-то из высших сил. Первый же эксперимент — и настолько удачный!

Снейп только и смог поднять недоумевающий взгляд на директора: назвать удачей это умопомрачение последних дней, которое к тому же не принесло никаких положительных результатов? Альбус проницательно улыбнулся и ответил с некоторым самодовольством, относившимся непонятно к чему:

— Мальчик мой, ты же сделал первый шаг к Пустоте, хотя того и не осознал. И сам, все сам! Мисс Далассина ведь ничего не успела объяснить?

— Нет, — растерянно ответил Снейп.

— Да она и не могла. А ты как-то очень хитро подошел к этой задаче: ну твоя идея о наблюдателе за наблюдающим и так далее. Об этом ты мне вчера успел рассказать, пока мой коньяк тебя еще не одолел.

— Но как же?! — на Снейпа вдруг навалился ужас от внезапно появившейся догадки, что, видимо, овладение восточными техниками требует _такого_ — всего сводившего его с ума в эти дни.

Дамблдор, очевидно, его эмоцию уловил и попробовал успокоить в своем неподражаемом стиле:

— Все, что было с тобой — уж не знаю, что именно, я ведь так и не разобрался до конца, — скорей всего стало следствием излишней поспешности. Судя по всему, ты перескочил один или несколько этапов, сразу оказался на втором или третьем, хотя у тебя имелись серьезные проблемы уже на первом. А в Пустоте продвигаться надо аккуратно, медленно, маленькими шажками — и обязательно под руководством, — на этом слове голос директора снова сделался жестким и требовательным, — поэтому сходных экспериментов пока не ставь. В другой раз я могу не успеть или не справиться с ситуацией. А все прочее можешь пробовать, но, повторяю, предупреждай.

Дамблдор помолчал немного, не сводя глаз со Снейпа, на лице директора играла смесь надежды, удовлетворения и даже восхищения, но, видя или предчувствуя колебания Севера, он заверил:

— Будет тебе учитель. Теперь уже ясно: кого бы я ни нашел для мисс Далассины, учить он станет не только ее. Не сразу, может быть. Любому потребуется присмотреться, прежде чем такое решение принять. Но будет, не сомневайся, ты ведь невозможное сделал. Ну считалось раньше, что невозможно такое. Вот дальше не рискуй, можешь все потерять. Я серьезно.


	15. Chapter 15

#  Глава 14. Otium post negotium 

## I

Приближался день первой прогулки в Хогсмид, и это время Дамблдор любил не меньше, чем первое сентября. В последние годы студентов отпускали в деревню реже, чем раньше, – из-за войны и послевоенных сложностей. Многим профессорам такое положение вещей понравилось: дети не отвлекались от учебы. Но сам директор этого мнения не разделял. Досуг не менее важен, чем труд. К тому же предстоящие выходные, как считал Альбус, станут первыми мирными выходными. Война закончилась не прошлой осенью, а скорее – только что миновавшим летом, когда магический мир опомнился, протрезвел от упоения враждой. Да и по большому счету прогулка в Хогсмид не совсем отдых: магия – это маги, как говорится. Магический мир – плотная ткань, образованная связями между людьми, без них сама магия иссякнет. А Хогсмид – то самое место, где прядутся нити для новой части магического полотна.

И, пожалуй, слово «ткань» казалось директору слишком приземленным. Пусть речь и шла о первых влюбленностях, зарождающейся дружбе, подростковом покровительстве или взаимном интересе, Дамблдор прозревал за ними движение небесных сфер. В бархатной глубине хогвартского космоса под влиянием неодолимого притяжения близившегося события начинали перемещаться светила, планеты и астероиды студенческой галактики, образуя новые созвездия, пары, кружки. Некоторые юноши набирались смелости позвать на прогулку свою первую или новую девушку. Одни барышни превращались в кометы, другие ясно светили своему избраннику. Складывались компании — из-за чей-то робости или безразличия, по дружбе, из жалости, по самым разным причинам. Третьекурсники для этих космических процессов составляли скорее фон, но их предвкушение первого выходного за воротами замка усиливало магнетизм происходящего среди старших. Мир Хогвартса перестраивался по сравнению с прошлым годом и тем самым напоминал большой мир за его воротами. Даже лучше: мир взрослых отягощался долгами, виной, политикой, а дети – его нынешние дети, не успевшие принять участия в войне, – были свободны, имели возможность сами творить свое будущее. Альбус надеялся на них.

## II

В слизеринской гостиной Ланселот Мальсибер отвлек Герарда Уилкиса от чтения учебника по Рунам:

— Герард, завтра — четвертое воскресенье сентября.

— И что? — безразлично бросил Герард, не отрывая глаз от книги

— Хогсмид. Мы, как всегда, вчетвером? У ворот или на выходе?

— Я не пойду, Ланс, — отозвался тот чересчур спокойно.

Мальсибер сначала удивился, поскольку вроде бы никто из их четверки ни с кем не ссорился, но тут же вспомнил, что они стали почти взрослыми, и у барышень начались странные капризы:

— Что так? Филида не хочет? — с пониманием спросил он у друга.

Герард поднял голову от учебника и сухо объяснил:

— Мы не можем теперь в Хогсмид вместе. Ей надо кого-то другого искать, а наши прогулки этому помешают.

Ланселот остался в недоумении: Филида и Герард были вполне устоявшейся парой, на которую поощрительно взирали обе семьи. Помолвку еще заключить не успели, но в том, что она состоится, никто не сомневался. Филида с Герардом ни разу даже в шутку не поругались, конфликта между семьями тоже не наблюдалось.

— А что вдруг твои перестали ее одобрять? — спросил Ланселот, которому ничего больше в голову не пришло.

— Филиду? Да ее-то саму кто может не одобрять? — с горечью отозвался Герард. — Сам знаешь, мы должны были сразу после школы… Но я ведь Наследником стал, и теперь это невозможно. После Отречения Главы семье надо удерживать позиции — и в Визенгамоте, и вообще. А мне их придется затем укрепить, когда сам стану Главой, в том числе и правильным браком, — на этих словах его голос приобрел уверенность, за которой стояла печаль. — А с кем-то еще в Хогсмид идти не хочу, — добавил он без эмоций.

Ланселот все понял. Этот запланированный брак — часть прошлой жизни, в которой Герард являлся младшим сыном из боковой ветви, не претендовавшей на старшинство. Но за время войны род Уилкисов сильно оскудел. Тем не менее Герард долго оставался лишь третьим в очереди наследников — после отца и старшего брата, но в прошлом году стал вторым, а совсем недавно — единственным реальным претендентом на место, никем не занятое после отречения последнего Главы, приговоренного к пожизненному заключению. Наследника из старшей ветви авроры убили в стычке еще до исчезновения Темного Лорда, а женщины не могли возглавить род — такая уж традиция сложилась у Уилкисов. Герард пока не вступил в свои права, но кроме него никого не осталось — его старший брат, осужденный всего на два года, умер при невыясненных обстоятельствах в Азкабане.

Ланселот покачал головой:

— Да. Печально все это. И для тебя неожиданно.

— Кто же знал? — вздохнул Герард. — Думали, это ненадолго. Он ведь ничего такого не делал, даже Метку не успел принять. И срок дали небольшой. Кто же знал, что такое...

— А эти что? — с неожиданной и для себя самого злостью спросил Ланселот. Он знал, что смерть старшего брата Герарда сразу же объявили самоубийством, но выглядела такая причина почти невероятной, и власти должны были хоть что-то предпринять для прояснения полной картины случившегося, какое бы ни вынесли предварительное решение.

— А ничего, — устало махнул рукой Герард, — расследования фактически не проводили. На фоне угнетенного состояния психики... как у них говорится. Это у него-то?! Угнетенное?! — внезапно вскинулся он, но тут же добавил уже спокойнее: — Мы тоже не понимаем, кому это вдруг могло понадобиться. Версии всякие есть, конечно, — он помолчал и потом высказал то, что его волновало, пожалуй, больше, чем необходимость забыть о браке с Филидой: — А я пока не готов, меня никто не учил — ведь восьмой по счету! Ну совсем до всего еще был восьмым. Тогда никому в голову не приходило, а потом — всем стало не до того.

Да, всем было не до того — на протяжении нескольких лет. Главы семей и родов сменяли друг друга со скоростью, как во времена Суллы, никого ни к чему заранее не готовили, а потом почти все, кто отвечал за своих близких, оказались в Азкабане. К Поцелую дементора не приговорили никого, но это не облегчало расклад. На пожизненные сроки победители не скупились, а Глава на пожизненном — это проблема для всех. Впрочем, власти не препятствовали проведению ритуалов отречения, наоборот, способствовали в этом. Но отречений прозвучало мало и не из гордости или самолюбия не отрекшихся. Все Главы понимали: отречением они взвалят ответственность на мальчишек или пусть даже и не мальчишек, но тех, кто никогда не планировал заниматься чем-то подобным и часто оттого, что не подходил на эту роль. И они продолжали надеяться, что пожизненное все-таки не станет пожизненным на самом деле. Тем не менее случались и отречения, а кроме того, в некоторых линиях наследования просто выбили старшие и средние звенья. Так что Герард не стал редким исключением, хотя с ним всё произошло немного позже, чем с другими.

На общем фоне выделялись Лестранжи. Рудольф не отрекся, но проделал нечто непонятное без участия кого бы то ни было за стенами Азкабана (возможно, с ведома охраны, а возможно — и нет). Никто не знал, что именно он совершил, но отец Раймона вел себя почти как Глава рода, и Лестранжи восстанавливали свое влияние в обществе, хотя возглавлял их вроде бы Рудольф. Все искали сведений об этом, но власти переписку азкабанским сидельцам практически запретили. Однако довольно скоро, сразу после первых, еще робких, шагов Раймона-старшего, Дамблдор незаметно передал тому при случайной встрече в Визенгамоте скомканный обрывок то ли пергамента, то ли еще чего, на котором было нацарапано только одно слово — «Виттельсбахи». Лестранж, разумеется, всех оповестил об этом послании, но никто, включая его самого, так и не расшифровал сообщение: Виттельсбахи — такого магического рода не существовало. Однако уверенность в том, что Рудольф нашел нетривиальное решение и реализовал его на практике, придала твердости Раймону-старшему, и для Лестранжей все складывалось неплохо.

— Жаль, что ничего не понятно. Нехорошо так оставлять, — посочувствовал другу Ланселот, — но с ролью Главы ты справишься. Нас таких — внезапных наследников — сейчас полфакультета.

Ланселот Мальсибер тоже готовился стать Главой, и хорошо еще, что только своей семьи, а не рода в целом.

— Это точно. Нам ничего не остается, как только научиться. Только вот как и у кого?

— С Каном поговори. Он ведь тоже... — посоветовал Ланселот.

— Кан-то? Тоже? — с сомнением в голосе протянул Герард.

— Ну а что? У него, конечно, леди Вальбурга имеется. Так он потому и сможет что-то полезное рассказать — из общих принципов. К тому же наследником семьи он стал давно. Семья не род, конечно, но все равно – чему-то его успели научить уже тогда.

Герард помялся:

— Слушай, а ты веришь в то, что леди Вальбурга его усыновит? — поинтересовался он, понизив голос.

— По-моему, выразилась она совершенно определенно.

— Неожиданное решение для старших Блэков.

— А что ей делать? — и Мальсибер принялся рассуждать: — Никого ведь не осталось. Лонгботтомы на такое не пойдут, Беллатрикс постаралась. У Малфоев всегда единственный сын и нет боковых ветвей. Бёрки — несерьезно. Младенца Поттеров прячут, да и маленький он, а Вальбурга, как все говорят, сдает. С ним она просто ничего не успеет, опять же – последний Поттер, хотя Поттеры, конечно, не Малфои. Лукреции сложно родить в ее возрасте — к каким бы средствам ни прибегать. Да и кто учить ее сына будет?

— С Альфардом глупо получилось. Ведь, считай, ни за что пострадал. Это, по общему мнению, первый звоночек наследственный тогда прозвенел у леди Вальбурги, — посетовал Уилкис, — Альфард бы стал неплохим вариантом, он не то чтобы здравомыслием отличался, но и сдвинутым его никто не называл. А теперь уже поздно, — он помолчал и нерешительно произнес: — Но Сириус-то жив.

— Ты серьезно? Вот он полный псих. Одна эта шуточка насчет ребенка от магглы чего стоит!

— Он мог опомниться в Азкабане. К тому же вроде он из наших? Так что насчет магглы точно шутил. Если вообще это правда — насчет такого заявления.

— Все уверяют, что правда. А на какой стороне он на самом деле воевал, никто не знает. Темная история. Куда темней, чем с деканом. А шутить так нельзя, если ты Блэк, — взвешенно возразил Мальсибер.

— А может, все-таки она надеется, поэтому и тянет? — нерешительно предположил Уилкис. — Рихард говорит… — он запнулся.

— Ты Рихарда больше слушай! Фоули, хоть в двадцать восемь и входят… — Ланс недоговорил.

— Да я вот думаю, не понимают ли они в магии, наоборот, больше других? Вот и Краучи…

— Бартемиус-старший просто сам претендовал. Но какой из него Блэк? В нем одно безумие без прочих блэковских качеств. Я к аврорам любви не питаю, но даже мне их жалко. Ты к Ролсэвану приглядись, а он ведь из лучших.

— Ну да, из Крауча Блэк никакой, но там есть и боковые ветви…

— Слушай, ну бред же! Тут даже сравнивать нельзя. Ты же Кана видишь каждый день. Он — настоящий Блэк.

— А не слишком ли настоящий? — совсем тихо предположил Герард.

— Так и хорошо, безумия-то в нем совсем не осталось. В матушке его капля крови старших Блэков сказалась. Но на общем фоне ее наследие не важно.

— Смущает меня этот общий фон, — вздохнул Герард.

— Знаешь, ни ты, ни я — не из двадцати восьми. Нам надо на них ориентироваться, — рассудительно заявил Ланселот.

— Они не единодушны.

— А ты смотри, кто именно какую позицию занимает. Младших Блэков не одобряют Фоули да Краучи. Буллстроды еще сомневаются, Кэрроу и Бёрки. Краучи и Бёрки при этом — заинтересованная сторона. И на кого ты желаешь ориентироваться — на них или на Лестранжей, Малфоев, Гринграссов, Гойлов и остальных? Выбор очевиден. А из сторонников Дамблдора почти все, кто в двадцать восемь входят, этих Блэков настоящими считают. Вон Наследник Уизли как вокруг наших Лестранжей и Кана крутится, а Уизли в магии понимают. Иначе, чем Блэки, но тоже весьма глубоко.

— У Уизли и Прюэттов есть законный предлог.

— Так все равно они правду знают. Даже если мы ее знаем, то они-то уж точно в курсе. И тем не менее. Так что плюнь на Фоули и попроси совета у Кана. Обозначишь позицию заодно.

— Не убежден я, что нужно ее обозначать, — вздохнул Уилкис.

— Придется. Это и в твоих интересах. Мы свою обозначили четко. И знаешь, что нас сподвигло? Антуан все время повторял, мол, в мальчишке Блэке правильного блэковского больше, чем во всех ныне живущих старших. А тогда еще Регул был жив. Чуешь? Антуан из всех нас, Мальсиберов, в таких вещах больше всего понимал.

— Как он, кстати?

— Все так же, — Ланс вдруг отвернулся, дернул плечами, — ничего не известно. И никому ничего не понятно. Ни что на него на суде нашло, ни что с ним сделали. Мать его сильно сдала, отец держится, Глава все-таки. Стучится во все двери, даже к Дамблдору ходил. Тот ведь от Рудольфа записку Лестранжам передал, а на фоне Рудольфа с Беллатрикс наш Антуан — невинный агнец.

— И что?

— И ничего. Руквуд-старший, вон, обещал приложить все усилия. Но результатов и он не добился.

— Да уж. Вроде мы не из священных двадцати восьми, а все равно ерунда какая-то и вокруг наших семей творится.

## III

Наконец наступил день похода в Хогсмид, но всех старост не ждали развлечения в магической деревне, их ожидала работа. Конечно, в теории работу можно совмещать с развлечениями, но те как-то теряли привлекательность на ее фоне. Старосты Слизерина с присоединившейся к ним Изабель Лестранж направлялись к воротам; Кан и Шарлотта немного отстали от компании и шли молча. Наконец Кан произнес:

— Шарлотта, я ведь тебя не поздравил с помолвкой.

— Да, не поздравил, Кан, — подтвердила та.

— Тогда, как это принято, от имени всех Блэков и так далее. Поздравляю, в общем.

— Благодарю, Наследник Блэк, — и мисс Галлер сгладила улыбкой формальность ответа.

— Хорошая помолвка? — спросил Кан, хотя, разумеется, знал, за кого собирается Шарлотта, и даже был знаком, правда не близко, с ее нареченным. Приличная и довольно старая семья, старшая ветвь, но жених — не наследник.

— Семья довольна, — кратко ответила Шарлотта.

— А ты? — на такой вопрос ему, пожалуй, дал право прошлый учебный год, весьма сблизивший Кана с Шарлоттой.

— Я тоже, конечно. Как мне быть недовольной? — Шарлотта высказалась весьма рассудительно. — Понятно, что в моем положении лучше раньше, чем позже. Такое предложение — честь для нашей семьи. Рассчитывать на... что-то другое было бы глупо, — заключила она после недолгого молчания.

— Не глупо, — возразил Кан и тут же себя поправил: — Но, да, наверное, неосторожно. Ты права. Такое родство откроет большие возможности для твоего младшего брата, когда настанет пора выбирать и ему невесту.

— Конечно, — пылко согласилась Шарлотта, — об этом мы и думали в первую очередь. Я ведь не смогу продолжить семейную линию, а мы уже скоро сможем стать родом. Одно-два поколения.

— Да, я тоже так считаю, — Кан представлял себе место семьи Галлер весьма хорошо. Этот весьма перспективный брак утвердит Шарлотту и ее близких в кругу родовитых чистокровных. Да и вообще, брак следовало назвать отличным: жених — неплохой человек, с твердым, но спокойным характером, благожелательный к близким — по крайней мере, именно это Кан о нем слышал от старших. Он поинтересовался собственным мнением Шарлотты: — Да и жених вроде бы ничего?

— Да, вполне. Разница в возрасте, конечно, но это ведь к лучшему, наверное?

— Наверное, — неопределенно откликнулся Кан, — да иначе ведь не бывает. В таких семьях мало кто женится сразу после школы.

— Ну да. Они в этом смысле ближе к вам, чем к нам, — согласилась Шарлотта.

«На самом деле она не совсем права», — подумал Кан. Ему предстояло жениться намного раньше, чем нареченному Шарлотты, — хотя бы уже для того, чтобы успех замыслов леди Вальбурги не стал в зависимость от осмотрительности Кана, за которую сам будущий лорд Блэк не мог поручиться. Нет, конечно, планы леди Вальбурги имели дальний прицел. Но недаром речь шла об усыновлении Кана, а не более радикальном решении, которое предстояло осуществить самому Канопусу — когда в его статусе лорда Блэка никто не будет сомневаться. А как окончательно утвердить себя в роли Главы? Обзавестись потомством. Это немного выбивало из колеи, но он рассчитывал на леди Вальбургу, на то, что ей достанет сил подобрать ему кого-то подходящего. Сам он в девушках не разбирался: на факультете с девицами управлялась в основном Шарлотта — с помощью Корнелии, разумеется. Кан не рисковал лезть в эти тонкие сферы, поведение барышень нередко ставило его в тупик, на четвертом курсе он попытался в нем разобраться, но не преуспел и, кажется, испортил свою репутацию в девичьих глазах. Назначение старостой решило проблему, устранив необходимость приглашать кого-то в Хогсмид и нарываться на весьма вероятный отказ под надуманным предлогом. Без каких-либо затруднений у него получалось общаться лишь с кузиной Изабель — почти сестрой, подругой детства — и с Шарлоттой, поскольку она отличалась от всех своих сверстниц, с ней было легко — всем и каждому, а особенно Кану. И поэтому для Шарлотты хотелось не только возвышения в обществе, но и счастья — ну по мере возможностей. И, пожалуй, ее жених вполне мог его составить.

Кан заметил:

— Вроде бы и человек он неплохой. Я не знаю его близко, конечно, но встречал не раз.

— Мы не разговаривали долго наедине, хотя насколько я могу судить... — Шарлотта задумалась, но так и не нашла слова, поэтому выразилась без какой-либо точности, — он вполне. И в его роду нет никаких... — она снова помолчала и снова избрала обтекаемую формулировку, — ничего такого, как у Лестранжей.

Это ее и правда беспокоило, но вроде бы семья жениха не отличалась строгостью нравов. Лестранжи, несмотря на легкое отношение к молодым членам семьи, к замужним женщинам предъявляли старинные требования. Шарлотта подумала внезапно, что из Корнелии Энском получилась бы отличная леди Лестранж. Ей было бы нечего опасаться, поскольку она попросту не способна совершить ничего, за что можно поплатиться. В чем состояла подобная расплата, никто на самом деле не знал и знать не желал, но присловье «нравы — суровые, как у Лестранжей» существовало и повторялось всеми по разным поводам.

За таким, прерывавшимся время от времени, разговором, они дошли до Хогсмида, старших старост пропустив вперед, младших оставив стоять на воротах — первое полностью самостоятельное поручение для тех. А у Шарлотты с Каном впереди был целый день — совсем без развлечений, конечно, но уж это их точно не могло огорчить.

## IV

Все студенты, начиная с третьего курса, ушли в Хогсмид, но младшим это удовольствие не дозволялось. Тем не менее выходные — это выходные, законный повод отвлечься от занятий, и Билл с Мэри отправились к озеру и погулять по опушке Запретного леса, который становился запретным все-таки не у границы деревьев. Они гуляли уже довольно долго, болтая о чем-то и ни о чем серьезном, вдыхая воздух, почти лишенный влаги и чуть терпкий от запаха готовых к падению листьев. Он напоминал о яблоках, хотя яблонь в округе они не заметили, зато на огороде у Хагрида дозревали тыквы с темными хвостиками, прикрытые желтоватыми и немного привядшими листьями, среди которых изгибались прозрачно-мясистые светлые стебли. С соседних грядок урожай уже сняли, и они походили на развороченную с утра постель, которую еще не успели застелить, а может, и не собирались, потому что выходные располагали к праздности. Борозды были неровными и бугристыми, комковатыми, за одну из них зацепилась тонкая и блестящая нить паутины, выделявшаяся на фоне темно-коричневой земли.

Озеро казалось таким же темно-коричневым, как грядки, и вместе с тем прозрачным — под лучами солнца в воде стали заметны какие-то мелкие темные частицы, кружившиеся в медленном танце. Мэри вспомнила, что вода бывает такой от упавших в нее деревьев, а их вокруг озера стояло и правда много. Билл с Мэри уселись под ивой, листья которой, покрытые красными бугорками, уже немного потеряли свой блеск и жесткость, но еще не утратили зеленый цвет. Они оба умостились на камне, немного скошенном к воде, но упасть в нее не боялись, ведь камень был шершавым и неровным: наверху — нечто вроде сидения, ниже — один за другим уступы, как ступеньки, а под водой скрывались темные гроты, по размеру в самый раз для какой-нибудь мелкой живности вроде лягушек. Солнце грело спину, но не палило лицо, водоросли извивались в воде, колыхаемой легким ветерком. Пришла уже настоящая осень, но еще не та, что переполняет мир горькой сладостью гниения, а другая, ранняя, оставляющая впечатление прохладной сухой чистоты, свойственной комнатам бодрых и крепких стариков.

Они помолчали, глядя на воду, в которой протекала таинственная жизнь мелких неизвестных существ, и Билл спросил:

— Понравилась наша прогулка?

— Конечно, — ответила Мэри, — я на природе не часто бываю, в основном на каникулах, и то — не всегда. Осенью — почти никогда: начинается школа у нас с отцом, у мамы тоже — начало занятий. Весной чаще, потому что весну полностью тратить на учебу обидно. А тут живешь рядом с лесом, и озеро тоже рядом. Видишь, как все меняется. Здорово на самом деле.

— Многие так все время живут, — заметил Билл, — особенно те, у кого поместья есть. У нас нет, но наш дом тоже немного на отшибе, близко к природе. И еще у нас сад большой.

## V

Он вспомнил сад с рядами высоких вишен. Они не приносили практической пользы, потому что птицы всегда успевали добраться до созревших плодов раньше людей. Зато по весне над Норой взлетало нежное розовато-белое облако — недосягаемое и вместе с тем окутывающее все вокруг легким покрывалом почти неощутимого аромата. Старая яблоня давала пять пахучих яблок каждую осень, из последних сил вымучивая скромное подношение своим хозяевам. А ветви ее товарок, чьи мелкие и горьковатые плоды ценились лишь всякой немагической живностью вроде ежей и белок, прикрывали от дождя и солнца тропинку к незаметной калитке на задворках. Она выводила на пустошь, покрытую остро пахнущими травами и невзрачными цветами, названия которых никто из Уизли не помнил. В общем, толку от сада не было, и мама время от времени уговаривала отца деревья срубить и заменить на молодые, но почему-то до сих пор родители этого не сделали, что-то каждый раз останавливало их в последний момент.

И точно так же растворялись в небытии замыслы старших Уизли выстроить новый дом на месте Норы, которая требовала постоянного ремонта и укрепления. Проблема заключалась не в деньгах — их, конечно, все время не хватало, но Билл неоднократно слышал, как друзья предлагают Артуру и Молли ссудить их необходимой суммой на любой срок. Родители переполнялись энтузиазмом на пару недель, рисовали планы, изучали книги по строительным чарам, привлекали детей к разбору завалов на чердаке и в сарае.

Но все заканчивалось на безуспешных попытках выбросить всякий хлам, как с некоторым вызовом в голосе мама называла старую детскую колыбельку, в которой младенцем спал прадедушка Билла, груды покрытых выцветшими чернилами пергаментов — школьные конспекты многих поколений и заметки Артура или его отца о чарах, — старые пожелтевшие сервизы и столовые приборы с ножами и вилками странной формы, истощившиеся артефакты, в которых не оставалось обычной магии, но в их бессмысленных завитушках, инкрустациях, следах позолоты сохранялось нечто, напоминавшее ощущение от хроноворота (Билл однажды подержал его в руках, когда Артур специально привел сына к себе на работу, чтобы продемонстрировать экспериментальный образец, созданный каким-то гением-недоучкой на основе маггловских кварцевых часов, но работавший крайне нестабильно и чуть не убивший своего автора). Горы бесполезного барахла — говорила мама, а отец улыбался, обнимал ее, и уборка сама собой прекращалась, все оставалось как прежде — артефакты, конспекты, ветхая мебель, старинные игрушки и предметы обихода.

И письма, письма, письма — от всех ко всем. Почему-то в роду Уизли не любили пользоваться связными зеркалами, каминами и сходными средствами для живого общения, а предпочитали сов. И в сарае, и на чердаке, и в кладовках из темноты прорисовывались шкатулки, коробки, папки, связки, перевязанные ленточками, веревочками и маггловскими резинками. Иногда Билл устраивался в темноте, подсвечивая себе Люмосом (родители не одобряли самостоятельное колдовство детей до школы, но Билла не ругали: все-таки он наследник), выбирал очередную стопку, развязывал ленточку и вчитывался в слегка выцветшие или расплывшиеся строки — официальных писем («Его высокопревосходительству» — последний Уизли, которого так называли, умер еще в прошлом столетии), приглашений на праздники, таинственных посланий каким-то магглам с благодарностью «за заботу о юноше», пространных трактатов о религии, которыми почему-то обменивались между собой муж и жена, жившие вместе в Норе, любовных признаний в замысловатых, архаических выражениях, дорожных зарисовок (кто-то из предков решился на путешествие маггловским транспортом), описаний квиддичных матчей, родительских наставлений учившимся в Хогвартсе прапрадедам — и всего остального, что при произнесении вслух потеряло бы очарование и большую часть смысла. И Билл отдавал себе отчет, что он уже так не умеет, как бы ни старался отец, заставлявший его с восьми лет писать длинные эссе на самые разные темы, да и сам Артур уже не способен воспроизвести ясный и в то же время изысканный стиль собственных предков. Что-то они все утратили — безвозвратно. Но читать Билл пока еще мог.

И он понимал, почему у отца не поднималась рука выбросить все это — не только письма, но и старую колыбель и бесполезные артефакты, которые тоже отчасти являлись письмами, — даже не выбросить, а просто сложить в большой сундук с чарами расширения пространства. Все эти предметы не поддавались перемещению, у каждого имелось свое, подобающее ему, место, любая перестановка превратила бы их в сувениры или музейные экспонаты, разрушила бы отчетливую и крепкую связь между тем, что хранилось в сарае, чуланах, на чердаке, — и людьми, нынешним родом Уизли.

И он понимал, почему каждый раз мама сдавалась и так до сих пор и не осуществила свой замысел по расчистке завалов, хотя имела сильный характер и нередко проявляла напористость и бурный прюэттовский темперамент, подлаживая жизнь их семьи под свои представления о должном. А дом Прюэттов, куда Билла иногда приводили, был совсем иным, чем Нора, — просторным, светлым, пропитанным солнечными лучами, проходившими сквозь высокие окна с тонкими полупрозрачными занавесями. В этих лучах даже пыль не танцевала, поскольку домовики тщательно следили за чистотой. Белая мебель, ковры нежных пастельных оттенков, минимум безделушек на каминной полке, в каждой комнате вазы со срезанными цветами. На чердаке, или скорее чердачном этаже, тоже господствовал свет, у стен располагались аккуратные сундуки, их содержимое регулярно пересматривалось и чистилось или чинилось, а при невозможности так сделать — выбрасывалось. Под потолком иногда сушились травы, но они не порождали мусор на полу, всегда вовремя снимались и перекладывались в шкафы с ингредиентами для зелий. На чердаке детям разрешалось играть, но домовики всегда уточняли, когда именно молодые господа позволят разобрать игрушечные замки, города, железные дороги или сложить обратно в коробки мебель для кукольных комнат.

Билл любил там бывать, хотя иногда опасался, что испачкает, загрязнит обстановку или сам воздух поместья Прюэттов. На самом деле ничем он не рисковал, домовики сразу устраняли любые пятна или поломки, да и не были Прюэтты одержимы чистотой, они просто умели существовать в этой пронизанной светом атмосфере. Более того, благодаря фамильной черте — кипучему и слегка легкомысленному нраву, они оживляли свой дом, в их отсутствие начинавший напоминать картинку из тех каталогов, которые просматривали родители Билла в очередной попытке перестроить Нору. Дом Прюэттов подчинялся хозяевам, они могли делиться с ним жизнью и силой, а без них он превращался просто в жилое пространство. Нора же сама делилась с хозяевами всем тем, что успела вобрать в себя за время, прошедшее с ее постройки, и, наверное, даже тем, что накопили ее предшественники. В Норе время побеждало пространство, и поэтому мама уступала отцу. И не только отцу, у Норы имелось много владельцев — вишни, яблони, садовые гномы (с которыми боролись, но не всерьез), белки, колыбель, письма. Менять что-то без их согласия казалось нечестным. И Билл предвидел, что через много лет, став Главой рода Уизли, он, как и его отец, будет чинить перекошенную калитку, менять треснувший столб крыльца, подновлять краску на стенах, вяло размышляя, не снести ли все, чтобы построить новое, но так и не решится.

## VI

Билл сообразил, что уже довольно долго молчит, погрузившись то ли в мысли, то ли в воспоминания — и не только собственные, однако Мэри терпеливо ждала. Он вынырнул из этого медитативного состояния и деловито присовокупил:

— У нас еще хозяйство, кстати, есть. Огород, куры, всякое такое. Правда с ними проблемы все время: у мамы времени мало, сразу на всё ее не хватает. К тому же она многого не умеет — по хозяйству, — добавил он честно, но немного смущенно.

Мэри обнаружила сходство между их семьями:

— У меня мама тоже не любит — по хозяйству, но у нас помощница есть: она убирает, немного готовит, ну и так — разные мелочи.

— У нас нет помощников, — сказал Билл, ведь эльфов у Уизли не осталось, — а родители считают, что главное — дети. Они с нами — со мной и Чарли — много занимаются. И с Перси тоже начали. Впрочем, ему меньше надо. Но как-то иногда хочется, чтобы... — он заколебался, жаловаться он не любил, да и не очень понимал, на что именно сейчас жалуется, — ну, не такой сумбур в доме... чтобы еда была вкусная и вовремя... Конечно, я сознаю, что другое важнее.

Так говорил Артур Уизли, когда у Молли пригорало что-то на плите, одновременно близнецы что-то вытворяли с Роном, а Джинни вопила, потому что время еды наступило и у нее. Но Билл видел, что мама злилась на утешения мужа. Она не выносила, когда у нее что-то не получается, и то, что из года в год начинало получаться все лучше и лучше, ее не радовало, поскольку все должно получаться не лучше, а отлично. Но обходиться без помощи эльфов ее никто не учил, приходилось самой учиться. Она отвечала отцу что-то резкое, тот улыбался в ответ и уходил в сарай. Мама садилась на табуретку, опустив руки, но тут же вскакивала и начинала переделывать то, что не получилось, одновременно пытаясь покормить Джинни. Билл хотел ей помочь на кухне, а она его отправляла утихомиривать близнецов, что он не очень любил, но всегда делал без возражений.

— Конечно, важнее, — с готовностью подтвердила Мэри.

У нее дома не придавали значения быту, то есть он был важен, но не достоин серьезных усилий со стороны лично Боасов. Они перекладывали поддержание порядка и все прочее неинтересное на плечи помощницы, а если она почему-то не могла прийти, то либо смеялись над горой немытой посуды и шли в кафе, потому что дома еда была, но для нее не хватало чистых тарелок, либо — когда ожидался приход маминых студентов (но не близких друзей, конечно, их они не стеснялись) — дружно брались за уборку, распихивая по темным углам разбросанные вещи и выметая мусор. Мама нашла где-то книжку, в которой объяснялось, что самое легкое и простое надо сделать в первую очередь для создания впечатления чистоты, и они честно исполняли все пункты программы (книжку, очевидно, написала знающая в этом толк женщина).

Они еще помолчали, вспоминая родителей и жизнь в семье, и Мэри пришла в голову новая мысль:

— Знаешь, Билл... Вот я сказала, что школа здесь странная. А вы ведь тоже — странные. Необычные, не такие, как магглы и мы — магглорожденные.

— Я не заметил разницы между нами, — твердо ответил Билл, — ты такая же, как и мы. Мы все — маги.

— Я не об этом. Я, и правда, такая же. Но я у нас, то есть у магглов, в школе опережала сверстников на два года. Я уже в грамматической школе училась, когда приглашение из Хогвартса пришло. И мне с одноклассниками проще было, чем с ровесниками. Да и не только с одноклассниками, с мамиными студентами — тоже. У нас в доме они вечно толклись. Мама — очень популярный профессор, ее все любят. К нам они приходят не просто по учебным делам, а так — под учебными предлогами, конечно, но не для учебы. Поэтому они со мной много возились. Я скучаю на самом деле — по всей этой жизни. Но здесь — тоже есть что-то похожее. И вы больше на моих одноклассников похожи. Вы старше ваших средних ровесников-магглов. И ты, Билл, тоже. Мне с тобой и поэтому легко. У меня есть брат троюродный, он меня на неделю старше, так нам с ним совсем не о чем говорить. Даже поиграть не получается, у него все игры какие-то дурацкие.

Билл сразу понял, что она имела в виду:

— У нас здесь наследников много. И я тоже — наследник. Мы учимся больше, взрослеем раньше. Это естественно. Еще нас не гоняют, как младших детей, из гостиной, когда взрослые разговаривают. Точнее, все закрывают глаза на наше присутствие, если мы тихо себя ведем, — в такие минуты Билл узнавал самое интересное для него.

— И я еще подумала, — неуверенно промолвила Мэри, — что это все-таки как-то с магией связано.

В этом Билл не сомневался и принялся объяснять:

— В одиннадцать лет взрослую палочку покупают. Это... — он задумался, — понимаешь, это уже — как у взрослых. Палочка может и до конца жизни оставаться той же самой.

— Ну да, — Мэри сразу нашла аналогию, — как если бы у нас выдавали детям в одиннадцать лет пистолет или шпагу.

— Так и у магглов мечи вручали когда-то довольно рано, — сказал Билл, предкам которого вручали не только палочки, но и мечи, — позже, чем мы палочку, но на меч ведь не наложишь ограничения.

— А на наших палочках есть ограничения?

В механизмах осуществления Надзора Билл не разбирался, его это мало касалось, но Мэри касалось, и он вспомнил все, что знал:

— В Министерстве узнают, если ты будешь дома колдовать до совершеннолетия. И за такое колдовство наказывают. Тебе перед каникулами напомнят.

— А если ты?

— Если я — среди магглов, тоже узнают, — отметил Билл, — а если дома, никто внимания не обратит. К тому же дома часто защищены, и защита работает и от Надзора за магией несовершеннолетних.

Мэри сразу же уловила суть проблемы:

— Получается, что чистокровные и полукровки могут летом практиковаться, а мы — нет?

— Да, но это правильно, — Билл понимал, что Мэри обидно, но привел разумное оправдание этой системы: — За нас родители отвечают, а за вами кто проследит? Но ты же можешь в гости поехать, даже специально — чтобы позаниматься. Я тебя точно буду приглашать на каникулах, да и не только я — это принято по отношению к магглорожденным.

Такая традиция действительно существовала у некоторых чистокровных семей, не говоря уж о полукровках. Семьи вроде Блэков или Лестранжей такого не делали, конечно, но Боунсы или Прюэтты вполне могли позвать к себе Мэри.

— А это... — Мэри поколебалась, но продолжила, — это, наверное, и для того, чтобы мы — магглорожденные — больше от своих семей отдалялись, да? Прости, но очевидно же. И так большую часть года — без родителей, а тут еще и каникулы.

Билл поразмыслил: с такой стороны он не смотрел на этот обычай, но звучало логично, хотя и как-то неприятно.

— Наверное, да. Отчасти, — нехотя согласился он и поспешил оправдать магический мир: — Это все следствие Разделения, ну Статута секретности. Недаром его директор Дамблдор считает устаревшим. Когда Разделение миров еще не ввели, все было проще. А после него магглорожденные стали восприниматься некоторыми как... — он запнулся, подбирая слова, — угроза тайне.

— И не только как угроза тайне, — отметила Мэри. Она успела заметить среди части студентов предубеждение против магглорожденных, хотя и не успела ощутить его непосредственно на себе.

Биллу не нравилось о таком говорить: магглорожденные никому не угрожали на самом деле, но и маги тоже не по глупости так себя вели. Он поискал извинительную причину:

— Ну если кого-то долгое время считать угрозой, всякие дурацкие теории возникают. Вот война, например: у той стороны имелись на вас свои планы, и намного жестче, чем сейчас дело обстоит. Вас забирать хотели в детстве на усыновление, — он это слышал от кого-то из гостей во время войны.

— Ничего себе, — охнула Мэри, — и как же это? — она передернула плечами, представив себе нечто подобное: — Магия ведь не в младенчестве проявляется. Мы бы помнили родителей. Они не подумали, что мы возненавидели бы магов?

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Билл, который слышал только само слово «усыновление», — наверняка, они изобрели бы какой-нибудь способ избежать такого. Они ведь тоже не идиоты, — признал он без особой охоты и вздохнул: — Были бы идиоты, войны бы не случилось.

— Значит, это мы стали причиной войны? — Мэри даже испугалась своего вывода.

— Да нет, что ты! — Билл поторопился ее успокоить: — Причин у войны всегда много, — сказал он уверенно, ведь так объяснял ему отец, — а это просто одна из них, не самая важная на самом деле.

— Все равно хорошо, что вы победили — ваша сторона. Я как представлю, что меня бы забрали, — тут Мэри вспомнила о таинственных менталистах, и ей пришла в голову ужасная мысль: — Да пусть даже заставили бы забыть родную семью, а с самими родителями — как? И вообще, забывать о таком!

— Вряд ли у них речь об Obliviate шла, — возразил Билл и пояснил сразу же: — Это заклинание такое для стирания воспоминаний, его часто к магглам применяют. Но оно и так ненадежное, а на магах еще хуже держится. Какие-то другие идеи у них имелись, наверное, — он ничего не мог даже предположить на этот счет и тут же вспомнил главное: — Но у директора Дамблдора идеи лучше. Он считает, что разделение надо смягчать.

## VII

Первокурсницы Слизерина тоже прогулялись втроем к озеру в первой половине дня, но потом вернулись к себе и занялись учебой. Анне предстояло догонять своих сверстников, а дополнительные занятия с мисс Галлер помогали, конечно, но не особо хорошо. Хлоя много времени уделяла общению со всеми подряд, так что у нее нередко уроки оставались несделанными до последнего момента. Элвиса успевала по всем предметам, она была прирожденной отличницей, умевшей к тому же правильно организовать свое время. Но ей пока так и не удалось «обратить на себя внимание» декана Снейпа, это оказалось неожиданно тяжело, хотя она и получала на его уроках только «Превосходно». Заслуженные «Превосходно», но не особое внимание, что, конечно, отчасти определялось внешними причинами: внимание профессор Снейп направлял на совсем другой объект. Ему стоило немалых сил держать под контролем происходящее на гриффиндорской половине класса, а особенно эту чудовищную грязнокровку — мисс Смит, иногда спасая ее котел от взрыва в последний момент.

Мисс Смит представляла опасность для всех, потому что не знала элементарных вещей, которые знали все чистокровные, а прочие моментально узнавали от друзей. Смит почему-то не потрудилась поговорить на эти темы с однокурсниками и временами совершала дурацкие ошибки, которые Элвиса примечала, потому что следила за ней, ведь опасность Смит представляла не только для всех, но и для Элвисы лично — и по иной причине, чем для остальных.

Как-то раз Элвиса увидела, что один из ингредиентов Смит нарезала совершенно неверно, что должно было испортить ее зелье бесповоротно, впрочем, к взрыву котла не могло привести. Элвиса также обратила внимание, что декан заметил оплошность Смит, хотя и не стал ничего предпринимать, а та поймала его взгляд и явно осознала свою ошибку, но поздно — неправильно нарезанный ингредиент уже почти весь попал в котел. Смит ничего не оставалось, как только высыпать туда его остатки, чтобы не испортить зелье окончательно еще и ошибкой в пропорции компонентов. А дальше произошло нечто странное: Элвиса продолжала краем глаза следить за Смит, а та вдруг изменилась в лице, закусила губу и сделала невероятное — вместо пяти помешиваний посолонь совершила восемь — против. Элвиса не могла поверить своим глазам: Смит не могла об этом знать! Прочитать о таком приеме можно лишь в мелкой заметке в довольно старом номере «Вестника», потому что решение придумал отец Элвисы, когда один его рассеянный ученик сотворил такую же глупость, как и Смит, но при варке другого, куда более сложного, зелья. Отцу Элвисы этот прием пришел в голову прямо во время занятия — моментально и по наитию, об этом он рассказывал им с мамой, потому что сам пришел в восторг от скорости своего мышления. Но Смит прочитать ту заметку не могла. И, ухватив очевидную аналогию, мисс Ибелин окончательно уверилась, что Диана Смит очень опасна именно для нее — Элвисы, хотя эта идея и раньше брезжила где-то в уголке ее головы. На том уроке Элвиса получила «Превосходно», потому что сделала все точно по рецепту на доске, который отличался немного от рецепта в учебнике, а Смит — «Выше ожидаемого»: профессор придрался к какой-то мелочи — к какой, Элвиса не углядела, на ее взгляд, зелье Смит получилось идеальным, но, очевидно, профессор Снейп видел больше, чем она.

В общем, задача, поставленная перед ней отцом, становилась еще сложнее, и Элвиса размышляла о ней до тех пор, пока не почувствовала, что мысли ходят по кругу и она устала от них. От этого имелось единственное эффективное лекарство, так что она достала свой любимый артефакт и отключилась от всего, что происходило внутри нее и снаружи.

## VIII

Хлоя Дарнфорд сидела над эссе по Чарам и не могла сосредоточиться, мысли крутились вокруг другого, ей было грустно и чуточку одиноко. Людей вокруг много, но поговорить по-настоящему не с кем. От этого и Чары казались непонятными. Она решила обратиться к подруге:

— Элвиса, ты написала эссе по Чарам? — но та не отвечала, хотя ничего не читала в этот момент. Выражение ее лица Хлое показалось каким-то отсутствующим, но не пустым — очень странным, как будто « _их»_ увидела. Хлоя даже слегка испугалась и, подойдя к Элвисе, слегка сжала ее плечо:

— Элвиса! Элвиса!

Та все-таки вернулась на землю и спросила:

— А? Прости, что ты сказала?

— Ты думала? Извини, — Хлоя не любила, чтобы ее саму отвлекали от мыслей, и поэтому не хотела отвлекать других. У нее, однако, сложилось впечатление, что Элвиса на самом деле не размышляла, и та подтвердила догадку:

— Нет, я слушала музыку.

Хлоя поразилась:

— Что? Но как? Мы же ничего не слышали… Да и колдорадио тут ведь нет.

— А! — махнула рукой Элвиса. — У меня есть отцовский артефакт, я же говорила, он их делает на досуге. Можно хранить музыку и слушать — так, чтобы другим не мешать.

Хлоя сразу заинтересовалась, она раньше не задавалась вопросом, какие артефакты делает мистер Ибелин. Значит, для себя и семьи делает — это важно:

— А можно попробовать? Или он под конкретного человека?

— Можно, конечно, держи, — с готовностью и, пожалуй, даже радостно ответила Элвиса. — Что ты хочешь послушать?

— Да то же, что и ты, для начала.

— Давай. Я его сама активирую в первый раз.

Хлоя приспособила на себе артефакт и приготовилась узнать много нового об Элвисе, а может, и об Ибелинах вообще. Но ее постигло разочарование: музыка была не песней, она ничего не рассказывала о той, кто ее так внимательно слушал. Хлоя вежливо дотерпела до конца и вернула артефакт Элвисе.

— И как? — непривычно жадно спросила ее подруга.

— Необычно, — Хлоя сначала выразилась осторожно, но потом решила не юлить: — Музыка совсем без слов, от этого мало что понятно. И как-то слишком давит — я бы ее красивой не назвала. Вот песни Уорбек мне нравятся — и музыка красивая, и понятно, про что поется. Становишься как бы на место певицы, воображаешь, что ты, а не она, всё это чувствуешь. А тут неясно даже, что воображать. Это, наверное, не для всех.

— Другое попробовать не хочешь? — осторожно предложила Элвиса.

— Нет, спасибо, может, потом. Так что у тебя с эссе по Чарам?

Но тут в их разговор вмешалась Анна, которая и до того внимательно прислушивалась:

— Элвиса, а мне можно? Пока вы с Чарами будете разбираться…

— Держи, — протянула ей артефакт Элвиса, хотя уже без того энтузиазма, как с Хлоей. — А тебе что поставить?

— Поставить?

— Какую музыку проиграть? Это маггловское словечко «поставить». Отец идею таких артефактов у магглов заимствовал.

— Поставь мне все то же. Ну что вы с Хлоей слушали.

— Давай, — Элвиса активировала артефакт и отошла: — Хлоя, пойдем. Там и правда сложный момент.

Элвиса с Хлоей сели за стол, а Анна устроилась на кровати и стала слушать.

## IX 

[Sinfonia No. 40 [K 550] in Sol minore - I. Allegro molto](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oeb8vowvjxak3vu/01.%20Sinfonia%20No.%2040%20%5BK%20550%5D%20in%20Sol%20minore%20-%20I.%20Allegro%20molto.mp3?dl=0)

## X

Музыка закончилась, и Анна захотела послушать ее снова, но запустить артефакт сама не смогла. Впрочем, звуки она неплохо запоминала, не намного хуже, чем зрительные впечатления. Она начала вспоминать и сразу же обнаружила, что ее воспоминания необычные. Нет, они складывались в бусы — как положено, но сами бусинки были странными, не такими, как всегда. Их твердый глянец уступил место разноцветному свету, в чем-то их хотелось сравнить с драгоценными камнями под лучами солнца, но далеко не во всем. Они не имели твердой устойчивой формы и этим напоминали отчасти эмоции, одновременно очень сильно отличаясь от них, потому что эмоции не складывались в бусы, а вот эти особые воспоминания складывались. И бусы в целом выглядели непривычно, они состояли из множества ярусов, но не были ни спутаны между собой, ни выпрямлены в одну последовательную нить. Кроме того, их накрывала легкая вуаль устремлений и желаний, но она не делала их нереальными, как бусы обычных намерений, скорее даже наоборот, музыкальные бусы создавали эту вуаль, которая окутывала непонятно что. И при этом на заднем плане Анна ощутила движение неразумных сил и проверила, насколько сильное внешнее выражение оно имеет: ее дыхание и правда сменило ритм, мышцы напряглись, хотя и не сильно, в какие-то моменты кровь стучала в висках, а временами сердце как бы замирало. В общем, воспоминание серьезно воздействовало на неразумные силы. Потрясающе интересно, но и это не все! Даже если бы ее сознание не приобрело столь непривычную форму, она все равно захотела бы послушать такую музыку еще раз. Ей просто понравилось. Надо попросить Элвису повторить, но Элвиса растолковывала Хлое задание по чарам, и Анна начала думать, о чем же все-таки говорилось в этой музыке, потому что в ней определенно о чем-то говорилось, иначе бусы не образовались бы в голове.

Между тем Элвиса закончила свою беседу с Хлоей и подошла к Анне:

— И как тебе? — опасливо поинтересовалась она.

Анна не стала объяснять про влияние музыки на ее сознание, а сосредоточилась на том, что пришло ей в голову прямо сейчас:

— Действительно, необычно. Сначала мне показалось, что это про время. Поток времени, который складывается из событий и увлекает тебя — куда, непонятно. Но потом все изменилось, и я увидела совсем другое. Там ведь как будто разговор, да? Сначала мужчина: он на что-то пытался решиться — на что-то, грозящее смертью. Готовился выполнить долг. А потом пришла женщина и стала его утешать, уговаривать: мол, все не так уж и плохо, смотри на грядущее без отчаянья. Но она тоже печальна, и у нее все-таки не получилось его убедить, скорее она его поняла. И он на что-то решился, на что — не знаю.

— Надо же! Она ведь и вправду об этом, — Элвису потрясло сказанное Анной, — по крайней мере, многие так считают. Что там на самом деле, никому не известно. Ты правда никогда раньше музыки не слышала?

— Слышала, конечно. Но не такую. А как это называется?

— Это Моцарт. Маггловский композитор очень известный — из старых. Сороковая симфония, первая часть, — Элвиса не могла поверить, что Анна слушала музыку впервые: она же _поняла_ все!

— Надо запомнить. Сороковая? То есть их много — таких симфоний? — с интересом спросила Анна.

— Да, и кроме Моцарта, других композиторов много, — Элвиса уже предвкушала, как откроет кому-то целый мир. И не просто кому-то, а тому, кто понимает — инстинктивно все понимает.

— Ты мне сможешь иногда давать послушать?

— Конечно! Это и мне нужно, мне ведь не с кем об этом поговорить — только с отцом. А ты понимаешь — тоже.


	16. Chapter 16

#  Глава 15. Антропология троянцев

## I 

Первого урока по истории магического мира Mэри Боас ждала с нетерпением, но он ее разочаровал, а несколько следующих во всем походили на первый. Профессор Биннс, который вдобавок ко всему оказался привидением (и как привидение может находиться в курсе последних достижений в преподаваемой науке?), начал с обзора источников. Мэри, конечно, знала, что так принято при изучении истории, но – в университетах, а не в средней школе! Она ничего не слышала о тех событиях, описания которых у разных авторов сравнивал между собой профессор Биннс, обосновывая свой выбор для будущего изложения самого курса. Она не имела понятия, кто такие гоблины (кроме как работники банка, где родители меняли фунты на галлеоны), чем они отличаются от кобольдов (или не отличаются? это другое их название?), почему им уделяется столько времени. Поиск в библиотеке ничего не дал, она еще больше запуталась, а на самостоятельное знакомство с каким-нибудь курсом истории для школьников времени не хватало. Она аккуратно записывала за профессором, пытаясь хоть что-то усвоить, и на одноклассников по большей части внимания не обращала, к тому же Билл на ее вопросительные взгляды не реагировал, уставившись на профессора во все глаза.

К середине октября профессор покончил со своим вступлением и сказал, что со следующего урока они перейдут к истории магического мира как таковой – начиная с древнейших времен. Мэри предвкушала это занятие, но и оно вызвало у нее странное чувство: нет, она теперь понимала, о чем говорит профессор, более того, все это она и так знала, но это же не история! Ведь даже в школе не начинают первый урок истории со слов: «В начале Бог сотворил землю», – или чего-то подобного.

Она вышла из кабинета в полном недоумении и немедленно потащила Билла Уизли к подоконнику в пустом коридоре. Они уселись, и Мэри выпалила:

– Билл, а у вас всегда так историю излагают?

– Как? Я, признаться, не слушал, – легкомысленно ответил Билл, – у профессора Биннса все либо спят, либо своими делами занимаются. Я спал почти.

Мэри догадалась, что взгляд Билла только казался ей напряженным, а на самом деле был попросту пустым. Такое и она умела проделывать на скучных уроках и точно так же отключалась от внешнего мира, в том числе от соседки по парте. Она уважительно заметила:

– Надо же. По тебе совсем не было видно.

– Я старался, – улыбнулся Билл.

– Так что же, ты ничего не слышал?

– А что там слушать, все это общеизвестно. Всегда так начинают, когда дело доходит до истории как таковой.

Его ответ Мэри заинтересовал: получается, сегодняшняя лекция не блажь профессора Биннса. Она принялась расспрашивать:

– Я это и имела в виду. Значит, у вас начинают с мифов?

Билл взглянул на нее с недоумением:

– Почему? Какие же это мифы? Это начало истории.

– Подожди! – для Мэри его слова прозвучали совсем чудно. – Вы что, всерьез во все это верите? В Золотой век и прочее?

– Почему верим? – Билл даже слегка возмутился. – Это правда. То есть не такая правда – как то, что мы с тобой сейчас на подоконнике сидим... Но под этим всем таится истина, – он задумался ненадолго, нашел правильные слова и с умным видом заявил: – Эти рассказы – переплетение символов и реальных фактов.

Мэри внезапно почувствовала, что перенеслась куда-то далеко в прошлое, как будто ее учитель в школе вдруг стал излагать историю Британии по Гальфриду Монмутскому. Нет, профессор Биннс опирался не на Гальфрида, очевидно. Но выглядел его рассказ очень похоже. Неужели это и вправду научные представления магов о собственной истории? Она постаралась задать максимально нейтральный вопрос:

– Да? Можешь рассказать, что у вас считается правдой?

– Да ты же только что слушала Биннса!

– А ты мне сам расскажи, ты ведь его не слушал. Что ты знаешь о начале вашей истории?

– Зачем же повторять общеизвестное? – озадачился Билл, но тут лицо его осветилось: – Я понял! Ты Родовые Дары свои развиваешь, да? Я попробую тебе помочь! – он прищурился, потер подбородок и начал чуть неуверенно: – Ну вот... В начале... когда-то давно... в старые времена, еще до разрушения Трои, маги были намного сильнее, чем сейчас, – и вдруг рассказ его потек ровно и гладко, – но не за счет собственных сил. Они понимали природу, взаимодействовали с богами, дружили, можно сказать, с ними и высшими силами, а главное – имели доступ к Изначальной магии, которая пропитывает весь наш мир. Тогда им не требовалось колдовать, чтобы творить волшебство. Они просто так жили. Могли сказать или пожелать что-то, и это осуществлялось. Но все это – лишь благодаря Изначальной магии. А потом наше положение постепенно начало ухудшаться, после нескольких катаклизмов мы потеряли доступ к Изначальной и поссорились с высшими силами и богами. В общем, последним актом этой драмы стала Троя, ее разрушение. Мы, конечно, происходим непосредственно от троянцев...

«Все-таки Гальфрид», – уныло подумала Мэри, но уточнила:

– Подожди, подожди... Ты всерьез?

– Ну да. Мы же римляне по происхождению. В широком смысле слова, конечно.

Мэри перевела дух:

– А... в этом смысле и мы, то есть магглы-европейцы, тоже.

– Между нами есть разница, потом расскажу. Правда среди нас не осталось никого из исконных патрицианских родов, так что римляне мы – только в историческом, культурном смысле. Ладно, вернемся к Трое. Мы происходим от троянцев, но в те времена маги жили повсюду и магические связи объединяли всех со всеми, так что Троянская война для магов стала первой Гражданской войной. Вдобавок с богами и высшими силами нехорошо получилось, они же тоже участвовали. Одному из троянцев – Энею – удалось бежать из горящего города...

– И вывезти отца? Да? – обреченно спросила Мэри. Она предчувствовала, что вскоре речь зайдет о Бруте и прочих.

– Нет, это как раз такой символ, – неожиданно возразил Билл, – Креуса означает связь с родиной и прошлым. Анхиз символизирует магическое наследие, те знания, которые Энею удалось спасти. Но Анхиз по дороге умер: это символ того, что мы окончательно утратили доступ к Изначальной. Никто не знает, как в реальности звали Анхиза и Креусу, они скорее важны как символы. А потом Эней встретил по пути великую чародейку, основательницу Карфагена. Карфаген –тоже древний оплот магии, вроде Трои, но другой магии, не нашей, – пояснил он. – Дидона, так звали карфагенскую царицу, влюбилась в Энея, но он не пожелал смешать свою кровь с ее, решил сохранить чистоту нашей крови. Он покинул ее, и поэтому ему вместе с сыном удалось достичь Лация. Сын его – Асканий – не только реальный человек, но и символ чистоты нашей магии. Тут еще важна Дидона на самом деле. Понимаешь, в Хогвартсе недаром учат только Светлой магии. Это наша магия в чистом виде. А Темная магия идет от Карфагена. Мы с ним потом долго воевали. Ну и, как всегда во время долгих войн происходит, все-таки смешались между собой.

Мэри окончательно перестала что-либо понимать. Во-первых, она сбилась, кто из этих персонажей реальный человек, а кто – символ. Во-вторых, Темную магию вроде бы чистокровные чаще используют, но Билл ведь сказал, что Эней «сохранил чистоту своей крови»? Она поинтересовалась:

– Так что, темные маги происходят от пунийцев?

– Не только. От варваров еще. Среди галлов преобладали темные, среди готов. И здесь в Британии, кроме галлов, жили другие местные маги – тоже темные, и поэтому среди нас есть по-настоящему темные семьи. Но мы все-таки стараемся сохранить свое наследие. Ведь тут даже не кровь важна... можно происходить от галлов или пунийцев, но Темную магию не использовать.

Вопрос о Темной магии запутал ее окончательно, так что Мэри решила отложить его на потом:

– Слушай, а этруски и вообще все, кто в Лации жил до прихода Энея?

– А это как раз предки современных магглов. Ну так считается. Правда, насчет этрусков не знаю. Да про них же мало что известно. Но рутулы, сабины, латины и прочие – да. Потомки Энея с ними смешались, и получился Рим – наша общая с магглами колыбель. Да и в целом у нас история совпадает. Случались, конечно, события, важные только для магического мира, но до эпохи Разделения, введения Статута секретности мы не особо скрывались, активно общались с магглами. В Британию, например, многие пришли уже вместе с Вильгельмом Бастардом. Он ведь был не магом, но сюзереном для многих из магов – Малфоев, Лестранжей, например, – тут Билл вспомнил еще один конкретный пример тесных связей с магглами (помимо Рода Уизли): – На Слизерине видела девочку с нашего курса? Не ту, которая с деканом на распределении спорила, а другую – красивую очень. Она – из Ибелинов. Их семья в маггловской истории активно поучаствовала, – и заметив, что Мэри имени Ибелинов, видимо, не слышала, пояснил: – Крестовые походы, хотя в принципе туда маги не очень рвались, это маггловское дело.

– Ну надо же! А об этом профессор будет говорить?

– Нет. Лекции Биннса еще поэтому такие скучные. Он ведь истории магического мира учит, тому, что с магглами никак не связано. А что с ними не связано? – для наследника Рода Уизли это был риторический вопрос: – Вот такая старина, которую магглы историей не считают, а потом уже – взаимодействие с другими волшебными расами. Так что предстоит нам слушать про гоблинские восстания. Это скучно.

Про гоблинские восстания Мэри не могла ничего сказать, но начало магической истории ее захватило. Уж скучным оно никак не было! Не было, несмотря на то, что Мэри все эти факты вроде бы знала, а может быть именно поэтому. Факты – те же, а смысл в них – другой!

– Билл, это же все – другой мир! Я даже не знаю, что меня больше поразило – как профессор МакГонагалл в кошку превратилась или твоя история. Ее начальная часть, – но Мэри никак не могла поверить, что все действительно так интересно, и спросила: – Послушай, а вот это время – до разрушения Трои? Это ведь все-таки миф? Поэтическое представление, философия, мечта о всемогуществе? Ну то, что маги могли не колдовать, а просто творить волшебство?

– Изначальная магия? – Билл немного замялся, но потом решительно продолжил: – Нет, не миф. Она существует. Изначальная магия пропитывает весь наш мир, она его скрепляет, без нее мы не сможем существовать. Не в магглов превратимся, а просто не сможем.

Суть сказанного Мэри ухватить не смогла, тем более, про Изначальную магию она раньше не слышала даже от профессора Биннса, не говоря уж о других. Очень походило на то, что ей рассказывали в кружке по мифологии, и она уточнила:

– Но это легенда об устройстве вашего мира? Космология? Философия?

– Да какая же легенда, когда все ее чувствуют – Изначальную? – Билл зримо разволновался, но тут же определил причину такого странного вопроса: – И ты тоже должна, просто не знаешь, что это она, – и он принялся объяснять: – Ты же разницу ощущаешь между нашим Запретным лесом и, не знаю... лондонской подземкой? Даже не между ними, а между собой на опушке Запретного леса и собой же в подземке?

– Можно и так сказать, – осторожно подтвердила Мэри, – но скорее я по-разному воспринимаю окружающее – там и здесь.

– А как именно? – Билл бросил на нее любопытный взгляд.

– Ну… – Мэри замялась, – сложно описать. Как будто здесь воздух другой, он выглядит иначе. Словно его припорошили пыльцой золотой, которая вдобавок шелестит или звенит, – и тут же внесла поправку: – Но если внимательно присмотреться или прислушаться, так вроде и нет ничего особенного вокруг.

– Понятно, – Билл, казалось, немного расстроился, – это у многих так. Вот особо талантливые маги почему-то ничего не видят и не слышат, но просто испытывают тягу к таким местам, где Изначальная себя ярко проявляет. У них там появляется чувство, словно они домой вернулись. Я почему-то подумал, может, и ты из таких. А у большинства, да, вот такое струение, что ли, или мерцание, которое не глазами видишь. Или дуновение. Или перезвон.

Мэри обрадовалась, что ее странности, оказывается, вовсе не странности:

– Спасибо, Билл! Теперь мне понятно стало, а то я бы так и считала, что у меня со слухом и зрением ерунда какая-то творится. Я и в детстве иногда замечала мерцание и перезвон. Меня даже к врачу водили, когда я родителям рассказала.

– Так это она и есть – Изначальная, – как-то тихо и без энергии в голосе произнес Билл.

– Так если ее все видят... Ну не глазами, но все равно. А ты говоришь, потеряли доступ.

– Видеть одно, а иметь доступ – другое, – и Билл вздохнул, – мы ее видим, или слышим, или чувствуем, да и то – далеко не везде, а использовать совсем не можем. Пользоваться можем только той магией, что есть внутри нас, или в магических созданиях, или в артефактах. Впрочем, в артефактах она – от магов. И мало в нас магии на самом деле. Есть легенды о том, что некоторым особо могущественным магам удавалось делать артефакты на основе Изначальной, но это как раз легенды – наши, магические легенды. И сказки еще есть, как высшие силы такие артефакты дарили магам. Я тебе дам наши сказки, там есть про это.

Билл, всегда живой и бодрый, как-то ссутулился к этому моменту их разговора. Похоже, он потерял желание рассказывать что-то Мэри, и она догадалась почему:

– Что же получается... Вы видите перед собой целый океан магии и не можете в него даже зайти?

– Почему – вы? Мы. Ты тоже видишь, – заметил Билл.

– Да, и я, – Мэри вдруг осознала, что «и она», и ей стало нестерпимо обидно: – Но неужели никто никогда не мог, неужели нельзя придумать что-то? А у кого можно подробнее узнать? У декана, наверное?

Билл вздрогнул и сразу же заговорил горячо и с явным намерением убедить:

– Послушай! Я все тебе рассказал, потому что ты ведь должна это понимать. А откуда тебе было раньше узнать? Но вообще-то... – он на секунду замолк и твердо заявил: – Об Изначальной не принято говорить. Это не подобает нам.

– Подожди, это что – тайна? – робко поинтересовалась Мэри.

У этой темы имелись какие-то странные обертоны, явно очень важные для понимания всего мира, хотя первое слово, пришедшее Мэри в голову, представлялось ей все же не полностью верным.

Билл подкрепил ее сомнения:

– Да какая тайна, когда все видят! – он махнул рукой и выразился совсем уж расплывчато: – Нет, не тайна, но не принято... Не принято даже упоминать.

– Табу? – сообразила Мэри.

– В каком смысле?

Билл мог не знать этого термина, и она пояснила:

– Запрет – религиозный, нравственный. Что-то очень неприличное.

Ей пришла в голову такая мысль, потому что на лице Билла возникло как раз то самое выражение, с которым родители разговаривали с Мэри о сексе или о религии.

– Да нет, никаких запретов, – Билл пожал плечами, – можно, – но тон его стал совсем серьезным: – Можно, но не стоит, не подобает нам. Это ведь тяжело. Это – вина.

– Почему вина? Чья? – Мэри подозревала, что подбирается к самому важному, но пока еще ходит вокруг да около.

– Да наша, – просто ответил Билл, – мы же сами к Изначальной доступ потеряли в результате своих действий. Ну Троянской войны. Мы сами в этом виновны, и это наша плата – видеть и не иметь доступа.

И тут Мэри впервые ощутила, что именно мама называла «инсайт»: ее осенило, она – гений, она связала концы!

– Ох. Я поняла. Это ваш вариант мифа о грехопадении, да?

Потрясающая догадка, но Билл запротестовал:

– Да почему же миф? Когда вот она – мерцает.

Мэри продолжала цепляться за свою идею:

– Миф же не сказка, сам говорил, он – тоже о реальности, но символически, – и тут до нее дошло: – А! Поняла. У вас совсем не символически, – потерянно сказала она.

– У нас, Мэри, у нас. Ты тоже ее видишь, – усмехнулся Билл.

– И получается, я тоже – виновата. Но почему? – Мэри это показалось нечестным, ее наказали ни за что и сделали при этом персонажем мифа.

– Потому что ты – маг.

Сначала Мэри не увидела логики в ответе Билла: она – маг, конечно, но она же ничего такого не делала, не участвовала в Троянской войне! Но ведь и Билл – тоже, возразила она себе. И в эту секунду все стало понятно:

– Ах да, конечно, первородный грех. Как же мы все-таки похожи! – собственное восклицание подтолкнуло Мэри к вопросу: – И вы так и ни разу не попытались вернуть доступ к этой изначальной магии? Снять с себя эту вину?

Билл в последние минуты выглядел так, как будто он раз за разом бросается вниз с крыши:

– Ох... это еще одно. Снять вину невозможно: когда вина перед кем-то, он может простить – от души и формально. А тут перед кем вина? Перед собой в основном, точнее, перед магами в целом. Но и лежит вина на магах в целом. И, что же, мы все вместе, хором должны себя от души простить? Тебе не смешно?

Мэри наконец увидела общую картину, все оказалось очень логично и беспросветно. «Магический мир воспринимает себя не как сказку, – подумалось ей вдруг, – и даже не как трагедию». Она попыталась сравнить и сразу же обнаружила различие между мифологиями двух миров:

– Да, у нас, в смысле у магглов, как-то проще. Точнее, у нас считается, что есть выход.

– Какой? – резко и отрывисто спросил Билл.

Мэри стала объяснять, хотя в целом не очень разбиралась в тонкостях вопроса:

– Первородный грех, маггловский аналог вины, был искуплен. Ну моя семья не христиане, но это уже общекультурное представление, пусть даже идея исходит от них – христиан. Это такой миф. Хотя... Ты меня заставил задуматься.

– А как он был искуплен? – настаивал Билл.

– Да ты что, не читал, что ли? – Мэри была обескуражена. Билл ведь – мальчик из хорошей семьи! Сколько знает всего!

– Что читал? – Билл продолжал недоумевать.

– Да Библию же. Точнее, Новый Завет.

– Нет, – он покачал головой и спросил: – Это маггловская священная книга, если не ошибаюсь? У нас не очень принято. Взрослые читают, конечно, но детям такое обычно не дают, мне, по крайней мере, не давали.

– Ну да, одна из нескольких, – подтвердила Мэри, постаравшись скрыть свое удивление перед столь странным отношением к Библии (маги, что, считают ее слишком жестокой? Так есть же детские варианты!), – в этой как раз про снятие первородного греха.

Билл задумался, а потом, очевидно, сделал важное для себя умозаключение:

– Так у нас же не грех, а вина. Грех – это же что-то нехорошее, да? Плохой поступок? А тут – так получилось. Результат наших действий. Никто не хотел плохого, но все равно: не имеет значения, кто чего хотел, важен результат.

– Подожди! Но это же результат гражданской войны, разрушения Трои? Эта война и есть ваш грех, нехороший поступок.

– Почему? – удивился Билл. – Гражданская война не что-то плохое, она обычно необходима, если уж начинается. Да у нас же только что кончилась война. Те, кто на другой стороне воевали, называют ее Гражданской, а мы – Британской магической, хотя тоже понимаем – Гражданская она. Но мы были правы, что воевали, это не было грехом, если по-вашему. И самое главное! Я ведь об этом хотел сказать. Тот маг, с которым мы воевали...

– А кто, кстати? Я так и не слышала, как его зовут, – перебила Мэри.

– Его не принято по имени называть. Вот это как раз табу. Только не как ты объясняла, а заклинание такое. Надо говорить «Сам-Знаешь-Кто» или что-то похожее. Неважно! Важно другое: этот маг как раз и пытался найти доступ к Изначальной. А такие поиски требуют обращения к самой Темной магии, какую можно только представить! Вот это тебе надо твердо запомнить. Разговоры о возвращении доступа к Изначальной – это разговоры о Темной магии. И об этом маге и его попытках тоже не надо лишний раз упоминать, то есть о нем вообще можно, но не в этом смысле.

– Запомнила. Это сложно понять, но я запомню для начала. Спасибо тебе, ты так много знаешь!

– У меня родители в войне участвовали, а я умею быть незаметным, когда взрослые разговаривают, – с некоторой гордостью поведал Билл. – И кстати, глава нашей стороны – директор Дамблдор, если ты еще не слышала. Это – для понимания расстановки сил. А на Слизерине учатся дети тех, кто воевал на той стороне. Не все слизеринцы такие, но таких там много. Тоже учти.

– Понятно. То есть с ними лучше не общаться? – насторожилась Мэри.

– Да нет, – Билл выглядел изумленным подобным выводом, – просто знать, учитывать – только и всего, – он не стал вдаваться в этот вопрос, а с живым интересом вернулся к предыдущим словам Мэри: – Слушай, а этот первородный грех? Как его сняли магглы?

– Это сложно на самом деле, – замялась Мэри, вспоминая: – Понимаешь, Бог-отец...

– Какой? Уран? Кронос? Или Зевс? Ну Юпитер.

Мэри приняла всю ситуацию как данность и перестала удивляться. Как это называла мама: «culture clash»? Вот он и есть, и уже без тени недоумения в голосе она стала разъяснять:

– Да нет. Христиане не в них верят. Бог-отец отдал своего Сына...

– Титана?

– Нет, я же говорю, сложно... Бог у христиан единый на самом деле, но у него три лица.

– Вроде Януса? Только три?

– Билл, это другое совсем, – она махнула рукой, – в общем, он принес в жертву своего Сына, который не в вашем смысле сын, а... ну как бы одно и то же с Отцом. Тот стал человеком и добровольно пошел на смерть. И тем самым искупил первородный грех людей, – Мэри перевела дух, эта история и ей казалась не до конца понятной.

– То есть маггловский бог принес себя в жертву, не себя, а свою часть, да? – на этом вопросе Билл опечалился снова.

– Ох. Примерно. Я сама плохо разбираюсь. Но как-то так.

– Наши на такое не пойдут, – с обреченной уверенностью заявил он, – мы с ними сильно поссорились во время Троянской войны. И вообще, контакт утерян. Не совсем, конечно, но остался в основном с Высшими силами, а не с богами. И то – только у самых сильных магов.

– Правда? – спросила Мэри и снова ощутила себя персонажем мифа. «Похоже, в этом мире боги вполне реальны? Или наоборот?», – она так и не смогла прийти к определенному выводу.

– Говорят, что да, остался, – уже без всякого энтузиазма в голосе ответил Билл и замолчал.

А Мэри вдруг вспомнила, как однажды мама объясняла (не ей скорее, а одному из своих студентов, но Мэри внимательно слушала), что смыслы бывают разные, и значения могут иметься не только у слов. Вещи или события могут сами обозначать другие вещи или события. Тогда у Мэри никак не получалось ухватить суть: ведь значение слову кто-то приписывает, вкладывает в свою речь определенный смысл. Но кто разговаривает событиями или вещами? Как значение, смысл может найтись не у повести о событии, а в нем самом? Но тут она вдруг уловила идею, хотя сама не могла бы ее изложить в деталях. Похоже, Троянская война означала собой нечто иное, она была в реальности (допустим, была), но несла в себе не только свой смысл, указывала на нечто иное, о чем маги предпочитали не упоминать (или просто забыли?). Уж больно странным тоном Билл рассказывал о Троянской войне и при этом как-то отрывочно, хотя, очевидно, изложил ей все, что знал. Мэри покрутила эту мысль в голове и все же так и не сумела придать ей отчетливость, однако общее ощущение ее истинности оставалось.

Тут Билл внезапно переключился на другое:

– Слушай, а мы ведь обед пропустили с этими разговорами. Ты голодная?

– Да потерплю до ужина, – обед представлялся Мэри чем-то совсем незначительным на фоне ее сегодняшних открытий.

– А не надо терпеть, – заговорщически сообщил ей Билл: – Мне уже показали проход на кухню.

– В Хогвартсе кухня есть?

– Конечно, где же еду готовят? Нас там эльфы накормят. Часто так делать не стоит, но можно при необходимости. Пойдем!

Миф внезапно перешел в сказку, и Мэри не могла не уточнить:

– Ты сказал: «Эльфы накормят». Здесь есть эльфы? И они на кухне работают?

– Не только на кухне, они еще убирают, стирают и прочее – по хозяйству.

– Эльфы? По хозяйству? – Мэри чуть не застонала. Это какая-то неправильная сказка, новая, ей таких не читали!

– Ну да. В замке их полно, у многих богатых чистокровных семей они тоже имеются.

– А у вас? – осторожно спросила Мэри, которая так и не смогла понять до конца, что за семья у Билла.

– У нас нет, – без выражения ответил тот, – так получилось. Но я с ними умею обращаться, не беспокойся. Только ты их не пугайся, хотя они страшненькие на вид, и будь с ними решительнее, четко формулируй свои желания. Эльфы глуповаты на самом деле и очень расстраиваются, когда не понимают, что тебе нужно.

– Надо же! Это и правда эльфы? А почему они такими стали?

– Какими?

Мэри пришлось все объяснять по порядку:

– Глуповатыми и страшненькими. У нас, в смысле в маггловских легендах, эльфы – прекрасные создания. Есть сказочные эльфы – они маленькие. И такие – серьезные – очень сильные маги, прекрасные, вечно молодые, живут внутри холмов...

– А... – с пониманием протянул Билл, – это не эльфы, а туаты. Еще одна разумная волшебная раса, равная магам, даже превосходившая их в чем-то. Не совсем боги или высшие силы, но в чем-то похожи – вроде титанов, и они, кстати, доступ сохранили.

– Туаты тоже существуют в действительности?

– Не знает никто точно. Раньше, в древние времена они жили и здесь – в Британии. А потом ушли или спрятались после нашего прихода на острова, и сейчас – непонятно. Ходят все время невнятные слухи: мол, есть маги, которые с ними встречались или даже удостоились побывать в Холмах, – Билл мало что помнил, но сразу же нашел выход: – Да ты с девочками нашими поговори. Таким больше девочки интересуются, это же очень романтично.

– А это прилично? – усомнилась Мэри, которая твердо усвоила, что если девочки чем-то интересуются больше мальчиков, то, проявляя к подобному интерес, рискуешь испортить свою репутацию умного подростка.

– Вполне, – заверил ее Билл, – можешь и с деканом поговорить, она расскажет серьезнее, чем девочки. Только их тоже не принято по имени, да и много их... имен. Мы туатов обычно называем «они».

– Просто «они»?

– Ну да, скажи: хочу узнать побольше о _них_. И можешь ввернуть что-то из маггловских легенд. Декан таким интересуется.

## II 

Очередной урок по Чарам показался Диане Смит весьма занимательным, хотя, конечно, с Зельями и сравнивать нельзя. Но ей нравилось, что у нее все получается – и на Чарах, и на Трансфигурации, и на Травологии, и на Полетах, и на Защите. Вот на Зельях – не все, Мыш на нее плохо действовал (она переименовала профессора из Начальника в Мыша – вроде бы похож на Крыса, но не Крыс, а помельче). Однако она знала, что на самом деле именно на Зельях у нее должно получаться лучше всего, хотя откуда она это знала – непонятно. А на остальных уроках все получалось без этих непоняток: ей было легко учиться, но иначе, чем на математике с одноклассниками – легко и при этом не скучно, а здорово. И свободно!

В Хогвартсе на ее успехи все смотрели без снисходительности. В ее старой школе она очень быстро и уверенно завоевала себе место в тусовке, состоявшей в основном из пацанов. Вместе они придумывали много всякого, иногда опасного, иногда запрещенного, а иногда вполне мирного, но все это происходило за стенами школы. Пацаны принимали Диану за свою, но ее школьные успехи и любовь к библиотеке держали за придурь, свойственную девчонкам. Ну нравится, так они не против, это их настоящим делам не мешает. Учителя, наоборот, ее успехи одобряли, но дружба с пацанами им не нравилась и не нравилось, что Диана свои знания использует… ну не для учебы, если вкратце. Разве что Крыс и Мымра не лезли в эти ее дела и не только ничего не спрашивали, но и закругляли разговор, если она вдруг о пацанах начинала. Мымра ей как-то сказала, что это – дианина личная жизнь, которая их не касается, будет неправильно, если они с Крысом попытаются на нее повлиять.

Ну вот, а здесь к ее учебным успехам все относились иначе – всерьез, не как к придури, но и ботаном ее не считали. И то, что она не ботан, вызывало уважение не только у ребят, но и у преподов – как ни странно. Диане нравилось такое отношение, и учиться от этого становилось легче. Сейчас она собиралась наколдовать очередное заклинание, но уже под конец объяснений отвлеклась и пропустила что-то важное. У нее сначала ничего не вышло, совсем не вышло, а потом она этому удивилась: как же так? Ведь у нее все всегда получалось легко и свободно, она прислушалась к себе и ощутила эту свободу, и заклинание удалось – даже лучше, чем она ожидала.

В этот момент к ней подошел профессор и попросил:

– Мисс Смит, покажите...

Она показала, и Флитвик сказал:

– Великолепно. Пять баллов Гриффиндору, – при этом он продолжал внимательно глядеть на Диану, а в глазах его появилась задумчивость и какая-то грусть.

– Спасибо, профессор Флитвик, – ответила ему Диана, потому что ей захотелось сделать так, чтобы профессор не грустил. Он ей нравился, и его имя ему подходило, даже клички придумывать не пришлось. Профессор улыбнулся и отошел к следующему столу, а Диана поймала на себе взгляд мелкой слизеринки: та сразу повернулась к своей соседке и, чуть скривившись, посмотрела вверх и одновременно пожала плечами.

– Хлоя, держи лицо, – Элвиса тоже заметила реакцию Хлои на слова Смит.

– Сложно удержаться, увы, – в шепоте Хлои настоящего раскаяния не чувствовалось, – забавно. Забавная она зверушка.

Диана этого обмена репликами не расслышала, но все равно поняла, что речь шла о ней. Ей это понравилось и не понравилось одновременно. Дарнфорд казалась ей противной, _пронырливой_ – при виде нее Диана сразу вспоминала это слово из словаря, который ей подарила Мымра, а Диана нередко читала его просто так – все слова подряд, начиная со случайной страницы. Однако внимание слизеринцев пришлось ей по кайфу, для чего имелись серьезные основания: она иногда сомневалась, не допустила ли ошибку на Распределении. Шляпа всерьез уговаривала ее пойти на Слизерин, а Хаффлпафф и Равенкло явно упомянула только для порядка. Шляпа заходила и с той стороны, и с этой: мол, редкий случай магглорожденной в этом Доме сразу сделает ее звездой; мол, на Слизерине учат не только школьной программе; мол, характер Дианы позволит ей сразу занять там особое место; и то, и се. Шляпа смахивала на психолога из школы, та вечно Диане долдонила: лучше тратить меньше времени на пацанов, а больше – на «общешкольные мероприятия», от которых Диану, понятное дело, воротило как от помойки. И Диана сразу же просекла, что кому-то нужно, чтобы она пошла на Слизерин, – кому-то из взрослых, а Диана взрослым веры не давала, ну кроме Крыса и Мымры, конечно. Но те подобных уговоров никогда себе не позволяли. Да и вообще – она все заранее обмозговала: прочитала про факультеты и врубилась, что друзей, похожих на пацанов, найдет именно на Гриффиндоре.

Реальный мир оказался совсем другим: в книжках встречаются ошибки и нередко. Почти сразу Диана догнала, что на Гриффиндоре учатся одни мажоры. Очень вежливые, добрые, веселые и _проказливые_ (словарь – хорошая книжка, вот в нем ошибок нет!) мажоры. Гриффы выглядели такими… школьниками! По-разному, конечно: Билл, Мэри, их главный староста Боунс отличались от Прюэтт и Сэма в каких-то вещах, но в целом – похожи, они все были изрядной школотой и мажорами. А слизеринцы, напротив, отнюдь не мажоры, они той же масти, что ее пацаны. Диана уловила сходство почти сразу, хотя и сама не знала, как эту фишку просекла. И друзей ей надо искать на Слизерине, а как? Как обратить на себя внимание? Она пробовала и так и сяк: и подраться пыталась, и поговорить, и Мышу понравиться, чтобы он ее выделил (а Мыша его факультет уважал). Нотт смотрелся вроде ничего, даже совсем ничего, смахивал на одного из ее ребят: такой немногословный и спокойный, но врезать может – никому мало не покажется. Еще похожий пацан учился на третьем курсе – Брент со смешной фамилией, к нему она тоже попыталась подкатить. Бес-по-лез-но!

Она чуть было не решила, что дело – в ее происхождении, но тут же отбросила эту мысль: на Гриффиндоре – да, такое могло иметь значение, а на Слизерине учились сплошные лорды, им-то что до ее происхождения? В этом Диана ни капли не сомневалась, благо, опыт у нее имелся.

Во-первых, про Крыса и Мымру поначалу шептались в учительской, и этот шепоток расползался по школе мгновенно. Во-вторых, она у них дома бывала – и, что, она дура, что ли? Вроде бы дом как дом, но одной их свадебной фотографии на стенке хватило бы для выводов, уж на подобные фотографии в мамкиных журналах она нагляделась. А еще на кухне имелись чашки, из которых ее поили чаем, и они всё ей поведали еще убедительнее, чем фотография. Когда эти чашки сменились обычными кружками, Диана даже испытала облегчение, хотя вместе с тем и легкую грусть. Не чашки ведь, а эти, как их, ар-те-фак-ты, не магические, конечно, но все равно. В общем, дело не в происхождении, это точно. Она подумала, не в том ли проблема, что она – девчонка, может, надо с девчонок начать? Слизеринки ей нравились – некоторые, особенно Ибелин, которая в зельях шарила – да полный отпад! И Диана хотела с ней как-то поближе стать, в конце концов, логично получится: пацаны будут дома, а здесь будут девчонки. Но сесть рядом с ней на Зельях не получалось: Ибелин садилась либо с пронырой, либо с тихой мышкой, длиннющую фамилию которой запомнить Диана и не пыталась.

Но иногда Диана ловила на себе взгляды – особенно на Зельях: кто-то со слизеринской половины на нее смотрел, и взгляд этот прожигал ей спину. Кто – Диана до сих пор не распознала, стоило обернуться – все четверо выглядели поглощенными работой. И все-таки были эти взгляды, и не только на Зельях. Так что все еще впереди! Ну и вообще – разберемся, она же – не просто так: она – Диана Смит! В таких размышлениях прошел весь урок, но они не мешали Диане, наоборот, колдовать получалось даже лучше. Флитвик даже один раз восхищенно покачал головой, и баллов для факультета она заработала целую кучу.

## III 

После обеда Диана вернулась к гриффам в гостиную и обнаружила, что там все просто с ума посходили от радости.

– А вы видели? Мы опять впереди! – завопил кто-то то ли с третьего, то ли со второго курса.

– Точно! А разрыв-то большой был. Похоже, все вдруг к урокам подготовились, – степенно согласился с ним какой-то старшекурсник.

– Это наша Диана на самом деле, – вмешался Билл Уизли, – она сегодня на Чарах такое выдавала! Флитвик просто сиял и на баллы не скупился.

– И что, это все – мисс Смит на Чарах? – недоверчиво спросила Салли МакЛагген.

– Большую часть, по крайней мере, – заверил ее Билл.

– Вот это да! – воскликнул кто-то.

– Диана, у тебя все получается просто невероятно! – к Диане подошла Мэри. – Хотела бы я так же... Как ты такого добиваешься?

– Это само, – призналась Диана, которая за своими мыслями даже не думала, как колдовала, – я же говорила, что я не тупая! – добавила она на всякий случай.

– Конечно, нет, никто никогда так не думал! – Биллу стало почему-то неудобно за себя и за других.

– Да, Диана. Ты – очень сильная волшебница! – веско произнес Сэм Фортмаунт.

– Спасибо, – Мымра учила Диану, что на комплименты надо отвечать кратко и доброжелательно.

– Только, знаешь, Диана... Один момент... Не стоит говорить «спасибо» профессорам, когда они начисляют баллы, – чуть смущенно заметил Билл, когда они втроем с Мэри оказались немного поодаль от остальных.

– Почему это? Это ведь типа подарок? Оценка – мне, а баллы – подарок факультету.

– «Спасибо» говорят за услугу, а профессор – в своем праве. Это не услуга, а осуществление права вышестоящего, – стал объяснять какую-то несуразицу Билл.

– Чего-то я не понимаю...

– Потом привыкнешь, сейчас попробуй считать это просто таким дурацким правилом, – мягко посоветовал тот.

Мэри соотнесла его слова с тем, что видела раньше, и спросила:

– Билл, а я слышала, как иногда студенты, даже со Слизерина, благодарят профессоров. Не за баллы, конечно...

– Это сложно на самом деле, Мэри. В разных ситуациях подобное может быть уместно, а может – и нет.

– В каких, Билл? – Мэри видела, что Билл немного смущен, но удержаться от расспросов не могла.

Тот выразился как-то неопределенно:

– В разных по-разному, но тебе лучше почти никогда не благодарить профессоров и тем более не говорить им «спасибо». И тебе, Диана.

– Почему же слизеринцы так делают?

– Как бы это объяснить... – Билл замялся и замолчал.

## IV 

Тут к ним подошла Салли МакЛагген.

– Мистер Уизли, мне – как старосте – уместнее подобное объяснять.

– Да, мисс МакЛагген, – с облегчением согласился Билл.

Салли начала объяснять, и голос ее звучал непривычно – сухо и отстраненно. Казалось, она делает что-то неприятное, но нужное, например, из червей давит слизь для зелья.

– Слизеринцы почти все чистокровные, а профессора – полукровки по большей части. Поэтому, когда профессор делает что-то для слизеринца не как профессор для студента – за пределами своего долга, будет уместно сказать «спасибо» или даже «благодарю».

– И в чем разница между этими словами? – Мэри стало интересно.

– «Спасибо» – от высшего к низшему, а «благодарю» – между равными.

– А низшие высших не благодарят?

– Иносказательно можно. Выразить признательность за снисхождение или благорасположение. Можно и благодарить, но только в серьезных вещах, за что-то важное. Или когда высший намеренно игнорирует или сглаживает разницу в статусах.

Диане поначалу этот немного смешной запрет на «спасибо» показался все же логичным: взрослые – это взрослые, им авторитет поддерживать нужно. И хотя в ее школе похожих заморочек она припомнить не могла, там существовали другие, а здесь именно с этим другим было попроще. Но потом она разглядела нестыковку:

– Мы, значит, не можем профессорам – «спасибо», потому что студенты ниже профессоров. А чего тогда слизеринцам можно?

– Диана, я же объяснила. Они чистокровные...

– Они, значит, главнее профессоров? – уточнила Диана, для которой это меняло многое.

– Да нет же. Профессора выше студентов по статусу, но только как профессора. Если они действуют за пределами профессорского долга, просто как люди, то в зависимости от статуса крови или древности рода могут быть ниже своих студентов или равными им. Там еще есть несколько факторов, но они для вас неактуальны, – Салли явно хотелось поскорей завершить разговор.

Но Диана наконец ухватила суть дела и, не боясь смутить старосту, спросила:

– По-ихнему, мы с Мэри в натуре ниже всех, потому что грязно...

– Диана, нельзя так говорить, это не подобает нашему факультету. «Магглорожденные» – надо так говорить, – вмешался Билл, которому стало жалко Салли, хоть та и была старостой.

– Почему, Билл? Это политическая корректность? – спросила Мэри.

Салли уже успела узнать от Мэри столько всего интересного о магглах и сейчас тоже заинтересовалась:

– Что такое «политическая корректность», Мэри?

– Это у магглов запрет на слова, обидные для кого-то, – пояснила Мэри, у которой в семье над политкорректностью посмеивались и все же старались соблюдать такие правила. И тут ей пришла в голову очевидная мысль: – Но мы ведь сами и есть магглорожденные. Нам почему нельзя?

Мэри вспомнила, как мама иногда говорила о себе: «Казалось бы, волосы с возрастом у меня слегка потемнели, но блондинка – это состояние души». Хотя, да, ничего такого на людях – даже о себе – она не говорила, и, кстати, папа при этих словах слегка кривился, как будто и в семье такое не принято. Однако у магов дело обстояло иначе, поскольку мисс МакЛагген объяснила:

– Нет, так нельзя не из-за обиды. Мы, гриффиндорцы, по умолчанию принадлежим к своего рода партии – не формальной, конечно, но все-таки... Ее глава – директор Дамблдор, и он не считает это слово подобающим, поэтому и нам не следует его употреблять. Это – вопрос лояльности.

Вот такая логика Диану просто бесила. Слово «лояльность» она знала из словаря, и ей хотелось эту свою лояльность людям отдавать по собственной воле, а тут, оказывается, ее с каких-то бодунов уже успели приписать куда-то. Но говорить подобное гриффам – совсем тупо, поэтому она просто воскликнула:

– Офигеть, как сложно! Зачем вам вся эта дурь?

– Так принято. Можно не следовать этим правилам, но тогда будут... последствия.

– Что, побьют за «спасибо»? – со смешком спросила Диана, побить которую было трудно, ну если не темную устроить.

– Нет, конечно! – чуть не вскрикнула Салли. – Просто отношение станет другим. Отказ от соблюдения правил этикета, сознательный отказ – это позиция. И ее будут учитывать, мисс Смит, – веско заключила она.

– Спа... – Мэри по привычке начала благодарить, но тут до нее дошло: – Простите, мисс МакЛагген, что сейчас уместно сказать?

– Мэри, я рада, что вы понимаете, – обрадовалась Салли, – вы можете мне сказать: «Я поняла сказанное и последую вашему совету». Это довольно формально и выражает вашу благодарность с учетом нашего статуса. Я ведь – староста.

– И чистокровная, – не удержалась все-таки Мэри.

– А это лучше не упоминать, – Салли смутилась.

– Но помнить. Я поняла сказанное и последую вашему совету.

На этой фразе Салли стало как-то противно: ей давно следовало поговорить об этих вещах, но как же не хотелось! И вот поговорила, называется, выполнила свой долг, а ей тут же прилетело обратно: магглорожденные бывают очень не просты. А, к дракклам все!

– Мэри, я только пример привела, как вести себя… ну совсем уж официально или со слизеринцами, а мы – на Гриффиндоре, здесь все попроще.

Мэри в ответ улыбнулась с пониманием, но Салли это понимание не очень понравилось.

## V 

Салли МакЛагген оставила первокурсников, и Биллу захотелось уйти вслед за ней, но это стало бы проявлением малодушия. И тут Мэри сказала:

– Билл, извини, я ведь сто раз говорила тебе спасибо. А...

Билл ожидал чего-то такого и сразу же ее перебил:

– Ради всеблагих, Мэри! Это как раз нормально! Мы ведь общаемся между собой. Да и вообще, мы – на Гриффиндоре. За такие слова цепляются только некоторые чистокровные семьи, выходцы из них по большей части учатся на Слизерине. А у нас все намного проще, с каждым годом – проще. Это заслуга директора Дамблдора, – он подчеркнул свои последние слова, но тут же вспомнил, о чем забыла Салли: – Тем не менее «приветствую» тебе лучше не говорить, оставь это слово чистокровным слизеринцам.

– А мы с Мэри, значит, вроде зверушек? Вроде низзлов или сов? – не могла успокоиться Диана.

– Почему же, Диана? Конечно, нет! Вы – часть магического общества, а низзлы – нет. Вы – тоже волшебницы, как и мисс Дарнфорд или мисс Ибелин.

– Но некоторая разница между нами есть, – отметила Мэри, вспомнив, что на самом деле и Билл регулярно произносил «приветствую», обращаясь к старым знакомым.

– Это несправедливо, нечестно! Это надо менять! А если от этого отказаться? Вот не буду так делать!

– Салли же объяснила, да и слов таких совсем мало – «приветствую», «благодарю», «спасибо». Запомнить ведь легко… – снова начал Билл.

– Но не побьют ведь, если так не делать?

– Нет, конечно, нет.

Почему-то эта идея вызывала у гриффов смущение, и Диана чуть не рассмеялась.

– Тогда надо именно так! – твердо заявила она. – Ведь так проще! Ты сам сказал! Другие посмотрят и привыкнут!

– Диана, решение – за тобой, но ты все же подумай, – Билл не хотел настаивать или спорить.

## VI 

Диана впервые в жизни ощутила, что такое, когда твой мир разбивается вдребезги. Очень неприятное чувство! Первые полтора месяца в Хогвартсе стали настоящей сказкой – и вовсе не из-за волшебства. Магический мир представлялся ей устроенным правильнее, честнее и логичнее маггловского или по крайней мере так, что Диане в нем отводилось достойное место. Сначала ей просто понравилось, что учеба считалась здесь настоящим делом, не блажью, у магов отсутствовала та жесткая граница между жизнью и школой, которую она наблюдала в своем мире. А потом она осознала, что речь идет не только об учебе. У магов заезженная фраза: «Знание – это сила», – была чистейшей правдой, а не красивым изречением, висящим над доской в классе.

В ее собственном мире, как и здесь, все решала сила, твое место зависело от того, какой силой обладал ты лично и сколько мог за собой поднять. Но что бы ни говорили преподы в школе, перевести знания в силу в маггловском мире – непросто. В теории возможно, конечно, но настоящая сила зависела от того, сколько бойцов ты мог выставить, кто за тобой стоял, сколько денег у тебя лежало в банке или в сейфе. У патрульного копа больше власти над окружающими, чем у самого что ни на есть умника-ученого. Нет, знания и умения могут принести деньги, но все равно: чтобы их получить, надо работать на правительство или на босса. И этих денег все равно никогда не хватило бы для того, чтобы получить настоящую власть – даже не над другими людьми, а хотя бы над собственной жизнью.

А тут, и Диана уяснила это почти сразу, знания сами являлись силой, и магический мир этим ее пленил. Конечно, важны не только знания, но и те качества, которые открывали возможность их приобрести – ум и врожденные способности к колдовству. Например, как она поняла из разговоров и хранившихся в библиотеке газет, во время недавней войны во главе двух сторон стояли именно умники – директор Дамблдор и таинственный Темный Лорд. Их первенство среди магов определялось именно тем, что у них имелось намного больше знаний, талантов и мозгов, чем у прочих магов, а вовсе не денег или должностей. Благодаря своим знаниям они смогли создать свои армии, привлечь к себе бойцов, а кроме того, не только стать, но и оставаться главными, что представляло собой мудреную задачу. В папкиной «конторе» предыдущего большого босса кокнул набравший силу командир его бойцов. Но ничего хорошего из этого не вышло, потому что новый босс, по папкиным словам, оказался изрядным идиотом, все посыпалось, папке пришлось опять в бега уходить, как и многим его дружбанам. Однако никакой ум и стратегическое, как папка выражался, мышление старому боссу не помогли удержаться.

А в магическом мире дела обстояли, судя по всему, не так, и это открывало заманчивые перспективы для самой Дианы, потому что и с умом, и со способностью приобретать знания, и с магической силой у нее – просто отлично! И все это не только обещало ей блестящее будущее, но уже сейчас сказывалось на ее положении в новой школе. Раньше тот факт, что она решала по математике задачки за два-три класса вперед или вообще такие, которые в школе не проходили, ни на что не влиял, кроме как на уважение к ней Крыса. Здесь же умение наколдовать заклинание, не входившее в программу, обеспечивало ей не только восхищенные взгляды и профессоров, и однокашников, но и возможность защититься – и не только защититься.

Нет, она, конечно, видела, что многие (хотя далеко не все!) чистокровные сейчас умеют и знают больше, чем она: они же с рождения в магии живут. Но она ведь – не просто так, она – Диана Смит! И к концу первого курса точно будет знать и уметь больше любого чистокровного ровесника! И не только ровесника! А это означало, что и в будущем для нее найдется правильное место, у нее будет власть – не столько над другими, сколько над своей судьбой. Именно такая власть представлялась Диане главной ценностью в жизни. Независимость! Свобода! Когда все пути открыты, и ты можешь выбрать любой. Она нагляделась на своих родаков, и повторять их путь ей не хотелось. О мамашке и говорить нечего, но и папка тоже зависел от других. Вот в бега уйти ему пришлось не из-за собственных ошибок, а по глупости босса, да и в целом – всегда он делал не то, что ему хотелось на самом деле.

И тут выясняется, что все намного сложнее. Она ведь сразу поняла, что речь здесь не только о словах, о всяких там «приветствую» и «благодарю». Сами слова не важны: в конце концов, за базаром всегда надо следить. Но за словами стояло нечто большее, это она моментально уловила. Все-таки происхождение имело значение, и Диане такое не понравилось, блестящее будущее резко померкло. Но она ведь – не просто так, она – Диана Смит! Она уже сейчас может повлиять! В конце концов, слизеринские чистокровные войну проиграли, их обычаи должны в прошлое уйти. Ведь все же говорят, мол, на Гриффиндоре всё проще. Тем не менее Салли стала в подробностях объяснять про дурацкие «благодарю», хотя с чего бы? Салли самой разговор не нравился, но она его вела. Значит, гриффы, хоть и победители, за собой нужной силы не чувствовали, чтобы на слизеринцев повлиять. А у слизеринцев сила имелась, хоть их и победили в войне. От этого они показались Диане еще привлекательнее, но вместе с тем она начала понимать, почему ей никак не удавалось с ними подружиться. В общем, похоже, гриффы победили не до конца. Однако теперь на Гриффиндоре появилась Диана Смит, а силы у нее хоть отбавляй (нет, отбавлять не надо!). И решительности тоже. Она устроит… Как это? Пропаганду! (Хорошая книжка – словарь). Но начинать надо с гриффов.

## VII 

Поэтому вечером в спальне Диана снова завела разговор о магическом этикете:

– Мэри, тебе не кажется это нечестным? Я ведь сильнее той же Дарнфорд и умнее, почему я должна смотреть на нее снизу вверх?

Дома у Боасов что-то похожее часто обсуждали, и Мэри понимала, почему Диане обидно. Смит была очень смышленой и видела за внешними проявлениями саму суть общественной системы. Но социальный, классовый снобизм и расизм существовали везде – так утверждала мама. Главное, игнорировать их внутри себя, не допускать их влияния на собственную самооценку, как нередко повторял ей отец, поскольку и в ее «хорошей» школе без них не обходилось. И Мэри со знанием дела посоветовала:

– Не надо смотреть снизу вверх. Надо лишь соблюдать этикет, делать как принято. Зачем тебе лишние проблемы на пустом месте? – Мэри казалось очень важным помнить про «пустое место», иначе так сама и поверишь в собственную неполноценность.

– Но их этикет – просто глупый, – возразила Диана и подобрала аргумент: – У нас ведь такого нет. Вот у нас в школе пара учителей – тоже из лордов.

– В твоей бывшей школе? – удивленно перебила Мэри.

– Ну да.

– А ты уверена? Откуда они у вас?

– Да не знаю, – отмахнулась Диана, – но про них всем стало сразу известно. Они и правда немного иначе говорят, чем все наши. Но ни от кого не требуют всех этих «благодарю» или чего-то похожего.

– Не знаю, Диана, – вздохнула Мэри, – что-то такое есть и у магглов.

– Да ты что! – воскликнула Диана. – «Спасибо» от высшего к низшему, «благодарю» – между равными, – с издевкой процитировала она старосту и уверенно заключила: – Нету у нас такого! За базаром, ну за словами, везде следить надо. Но это с другим связано. Ну с учителем, конечно, иначе будешь говорить, чем с пацанами. А вот с Крысом и Мымрой – это как раз наши лорды– наоборот, можно проще, чем с другими. На улице сложнее, но все равно – похоже.

– Это ведь только слова, – пожала плечами Мэри и, поколебавшись, добавила: – Мне даже кажется, что у магов честнее как-то.

– Вовсе нет! Мне тоже сначала показалось, что у магов – честнее, а потом вылезла эта ерунда. У нас на самом деле равенства больше.

– Да? – скептически улыбнулась Мэри.

– А что, нет, что ли? – Диана опять вспомнила Крыса и Мымру в их потертых джинсах, их маленький домик, фотографию и чашки.

Мэри снова вздохнула и взялась объяснять:

– Смотри. У мамы – руководитель ее центра из лордов, а наша семья – из простых. У маминого прадеда ферма была, но так вышло, что он получил образование, и уже три поколения нашей семьи связаны с университетами или хорошими школами. И все же между ней и ее руководителем разница... – она поморщилась, – непреодолимая, по правде говоря. Хотя внешне, в словах она вроде бы не выражается. Но все о ней знают и ее чувствуют.

Диана не сомневалась, что разница в происхождении имеет значение и вообще, и для самой Дианы лично. Это реальность, факт. Но ее бесили эти дурацкие слова, настоящие лорды и леди так себя не ведут – уж она-то знала это вполне определенно! Она попыталась донести идею до Мэри:

– Так здесь всё то же! Но здесь еще и словами дают понять, что мы им – не ровня! Это неправильно!

– Понимаешь, разница в происхождении останется неизменной даже между моими внуками и правнуками того профессора, о котором я говорю. Это будет всегда, если ничего не изменится в обществе, конечно.

– Просто ты и мама твоя об этой разнице все время сами думаете, – заметила Диана, – это вы зря на самом деле. Вот твоя мама смогла бы стать руководителем своего центра?

– Ну… в принципе, да, – растерянно протянула Мэри, – то есть нет, конечно, но с происхождением это не связано.

– Вот!

– Да это тут причем? Какое отношение все это к словам имеет?

– А эти «благодарю» и «спасибо» – вроде забора. Мол, вы к нам не суйтесь, грязнокровки! А когда слов таких нет, все проще. Что там директор твоей мамы про себя думает – неважно, а вы с мамой только сами себя накручиваете.

– Этот забор у магов намного ниже, чем у магглов, – возразила Мэри, – например, ты или я можем выйти замуж за полукровку или даже младшего сына из чистокровных. Твои правнуки смогут хоть на Слизерин поступить, и там их будут воспринимать как равных. По крайней мере, как чистокровных – точно. Мы с Биллом это обсуждали, он многое мне объясняет, он ведь из чистокровных.

– Билл? А что же он не на Слизерине? – спросила Диана, которая о происхождении Билла никогда не задумывалась.

– Не все же чистокровные на Слизерине, их много на всех факультетах.

– Ты поэтому с Биллом ходишь? Ну чтобы потом его окрутить?

– Диана! Ты что? Нам ведь одиннадцать лет. Зачем об этом думать сейчас?

– Так ты же думаешь! – засмеялась Диана. – И это типа нормально! У нас в школе многие уже вместе ходили парочками, – уверила она Мэри, – а ты просто очень правильная такая!

– Я не о себе думаю, а вообще, – возмутилась Мэри, – в целом. Мне интересно понять, как тут все устроено. А с Биллом мы просто дружим, – при этих ее словах Диана скептически усмехнулась, но Мэри не обиделась, она уже при первом знакомстве отметила, что Диана выросла в другой среде, у нее другие представления о жизни. Однако пришлось объяснять подробно: – Мы с ним разговариваем. Он очень многое знает о своем мире. Ведь здесь все совсем иначе, чем у нас, очень много нюансов – таких, как с этим «спасибо», например. Просто слизеринцы к подобным вещам относятся совсем всерьез, а с другими можно попроще.

– Нет, это надо изменить! – воскликнула Диана, которую магический мир перестал устраивать именно из-за этих слов и того, что они скрывали. А скрывался за ними забор. Не только между людьми, но и для каждого конкретного человека, точнее, для нее – Дианы Смит. Эти слова покушались на ее свободу, они ей ставили границы, при этом – неправильные, не подходящие магическому миру, в котором сила принадлежала отдельной личности – с ее знаниями и талантом. Ну и еще: слизеринцы со своей силой, которую сохранили даже после проигрыша в войне, ей нравились, а магический этикет придавал им фальшивость. Диане хотелось, чтобы здешние слизеринские лорды больше походили на Крыса и Мымру.


	17. Chapter 17

#  Глава 16. Магия и маги

## I 

Учебный год разворачивался как ковер, расстилаемый эльфами на крыльце перед приемом гостей. Но в этот раз он ложился не ровно — заминался складками, создавал бугры, на которых кто-то мог споткнуться в самый неподходящий момент. Вот и сейчас возникла кочка на ровном месте: на этот час Дамблдор запланировал очень важный, хотя и сугубо теоретический разговор с Севером, а тот в последний момент отменил назначенную встречу под довольно надуманным предлогом. Может, и к лучшему: Альбус до сих пор не придумал уместный способ обсудить с мальчиком весьма щекотливую тему, не задевая его самолюбия.

В результате у Альбуса перед беседой с Минервой впервые за долгое время образовался ничем не заполненный, свободный час. Своего рода подарок от высших сил, который можно потратить на все что угодно — даже на собственные исследования. Дамблдор давно собирался привести в порядок свои наброски, наметить вчерне план дальнейших экспериментов, выявить возможные узкие места, составить список источников, которые следует освежить в памяти, и так далее. Он потянулся к разрозненным пергаментам, сваленным кучей на столе, и остановился, не зная, с чего начать. Он отвык. Или привык — нацарапывать заметки на обрывках во время заседаний Визенгамота, ловить на лету мысли, мелькающие на заднем плане во время политических споров или обсуждения школьных дел, прочитывать пару страниц перед сном. Работать между делом, поскольку дело и работа более не являлись синонимами.

Пару месяцев назад он навестил Фламелей и пожаловался, что не может выкроить время на собственные изыскания в чехарде и суматохе политической деятельности и управления школой. Николя посмотрел на него с ласковой усмешкой:

— Mon cher garçon, ты давно перешел на тот уровень, когда исследования проводятся на бегу — в коротких перерывах между заседаниями, занятиями с молодежью, беседами с друзьями и противниками. Не тревожься, на качестве работы такой ее распорядок не сказывается. У всех великих светлых магов дело обстоит именно так. Сосредоточенные, одинокие занятия — удел темных волшебников. А у тебя теперь до самой смерти будет вот так. Великий светлый маг — не звание, а образ жизни.

— Подождите, Николя! — воскликнул Альбус. — А как же вы? Вы что, не считаете себя великим светлым магом? Вы же как раз предпочитаете уединение?

— Я уже много лет как не маг, — бесхитростно ответил Фламель.

— То есть? — ошеломленно вопросил Дамблдор.

— Я алхимик. Насколько великий — не мне судить.

— Но разве алхимия не магия? — представления Альбуса об устройстве мира угрожающе зашатались.

— Начиная с какого-то уровня — да, не магия. И в то же время более магия, чем все остальное, поэтому, чтобы ее практиковать, необходимо перестать быть магом.

К парадоксальности высказываний Фламеля Альбус привык, как и к тому, что раскладывать их на логические составляющие не стоит. Подобные изречения Дамблдор откладывал впрок, на будущее — в надежде, что когда-нибудь сможет их уяснить всем разумом, воспринять их истинность во всей ее полноте и единстве. А тогда он не стал просить пояснений: Фламель сформулировал все очень четко, оставалось только уразуметь общий смысл, таившийся внутри слов и не расчленяемый на составные элементы. Передать его по частям, в виде более простых компонентов, невозможно. И все-таки Альбус не удержался: его накрыл непреодолимый порыв узнать что-то личное о Фламеле, который, несмотря на их близость, естественным образом сложившуюся за долгие годы общения и совместной работы, оставался для Дамблдора загадкой.

— И как оно — быть не магом? — полюбопытствовал Альбус, за легким налетом иронии скрывая напряженный интерес — и к Фламелю, и к этому «перестать быть магом».

Ответ сперва разочаровал своей банальностью:

— Поначалу странно, потом привыкаешь, — но потом Фламель добавил: — Отказ от колдовства тут не самое важное.

— А что — самое?

— Воспринять иначе мир и себя в нем. Что ж еще? Всё как всегда.

— И как вы себя воспринимаете?

— Прости, mon cher garçon, словами передать это ощущение невозможно. Я бы предложил тебе просто посмотреть, ты ведь хороший легилимент. Но тебе будет вредно. И лишнее это. У тебя другой путь, как мне кажется. Магом ты останешься до конца жизни. Великим светлым магом.

Вскоре они распрощались, и уже в дверях Николя немного неловко попросил:

— Ты, конечно, и так, наверное, хочешь раздвоиться, чтобы все успевать. Но все же не забывай о нас с Перенеллой в ближайшие годы. Мы все ближе подходим к новому этапу наших изысканий, а он, боюсь, не позволит встречаться с дорогими нам людьми. Хочется видеть тебя почаще, пока есть такая возможность.

## II 

Воспоминание нахлынуло на Дамблдора и затопило душу предчувствием тоски. Его старший друг уходил в неведомое по своему пути, закрытому для Альбуса. Вообще или пока закрытому? Возможно, когда-нибудь Альбус узнает, как это — «перестать быть магом»? Когда-нибудь. Фламель выразился вполне определенно — когда. А сейчас Дамблдор оставался великим светлым магом и, будучи таковым, не мог сосредоточиться на теоретических проблемах, его отвлекали более важные мысли — о людях.

Дамблдора беспокоил Джералд Ролсэван — тот более или менее справлялся со своими обязанностями, а вот отношение к нему всех окружающих оставляло желать лучшего. Профессор Защиты стал объединяющим фактором для школы, но директору не нравилось подобное единство — все против одного. На Ролсэвана смотрели как на врага, противника почти все, за исключением Филиуса и Севера. Первый, благодаря своим знаниям о теории магии, понимал, что происходит, и явно испытывал к Джералду жалость, а второй после скупых директорских объяснений если и не разобрался детально в магической подоплеке, то на уровне чувств смог ее воспринять и даже, как показалось Альбусу, проникся к Ролсэвану некоторым уважением.

Но больше всего Альбусу не нравилось то, что Джералд стремился сделать с собой. Баланс, средний путь, золотая середина — вот основа магической жизни, а Ролсэван бросился из одной крайности в другую. Под конец войны он убивал врагов, не задумываясь над тем, какую магию применяет, а теперь убивал себя грузом вины — и вины придуманной. Конечно, после ухода из Аврората реальную угрозу для магического мира он перестал представлять. Его подчиненные не обладали ни его силой, ни его страстностью, ни глубиной мышления, а здравомыслием обладали, так что Альбус не кривил душой, говоря: «скоро станет полегче». Тем не менее, экспериментируя над собой, Джералд создавал сложности и для других: бедная Вирсавия до сих пор не обрела равновесия и разве что не шарахалась от Ролсэвана, встречая того в коридорах; старшие студенты роптали на регулярные «проповеди» о неоспоримых преимуществах светлого волшебства; младшие скучали без практических занятий; профессора не лучшим образом реагировали на его экстравагантные экскурсы в теорию — резко и чересчур свысока. А главное — Джералд, которого Альбус числил среди сильнейших магов современности, намеренно себя ослаблял, почти не колдуя — за пределами доступного свежему выпускнику. Почему — Дамблдор так и смог взять в толк: не мог же Ролсэван потерять свои навыки светлого волшебства? Но как завести разговор на эту деликатную тему, Альбус до сих пор не сумел придумать.

Между тем происходящее походило на растянутое во времени самоубийство. Альбус рассчитывал, что, оказавшись в Хогвартсе, в искусственной и одновременно разнообразной среде, Ролсэван сможет отринуть свой нынешний ригористичный подход к вопросам Темной и Светлой магии, смягчить свои требования — в первую очередь к себе. Однако в атмосфере всеобщей враждебности Джералд, принуждаемый все время подыскивать новые аргументы для защиты своей точки зрения, лишь утверждался в болезненных заблуждениях. Возможно, Альбус ошибался, когда настойчиво зазывал его в Хогвартс, пока что никакой пользы работа в школе Джералду не принесла. В то же время вызывала еще большую тревогу мысль о Ролсэване в отставке, сидящем без дела, затворившемся в родовом поместье и погруженном в свои мучительные думы.

Альбус напомнил себе: Джералд Ролсэван — взрослый маг, имеющий полное право делать со своей жизнью то, что считает нужным и справедливым. И все же сердце за него болело.

## II 

Еще имелся Север, который во многих случаях выглядел взрослее и разумнее Джералда, а иногда, наоборот, вел себя как совсем юный мальчишка. Разумеется, в общении с ним Альбус чувствовал большую свободу, что, впрочем, только налагало большую ответственность. А Север опять шел напролом, не искал обходных путей — и в куда более опасной области, чем Зелья или Чары. Его неожиданный эксперимент в менталистике потряс и испугал Альбуса до глубины души. Результат оказался, конечно, впечатляющим и полностью раскрыл Альбусу уровень дарований мальчика, но вытащить Севера из той пропасти, куда тот себя сам загнал, Альбус смог, лишь не осознавая, что и зачем делает. Напоить мальчишку во время работы с сознанием до потери сознания — нетривиальный и рискованный шаг. В целом директор таких шагов не боялся, но тогда он действовал не по расчету, не в результате анализа, а от отчаяния, ужаса перед распадающимся мышлением близкого человека. Во второй раз подобное может не сработать, и, что хуже, Альбус подошел к пределам допустимого для себя: если бы в его решении имелся магический аспект, он несомненно принадлежал бы к области Темной магии.

Вдобавок прошел почти год после трагических событий Хэллоуина, а Север до сих пор ни разу не произнес имени Лили и ни разу не упомянул свою учебу у Волдеморта. Альбус неоднократно его к этому подводил, особенно в прошлом учебном году и летом, но Север всегда менял тему разговора, уклонялся от прямых высказываний и вел себя без обычного своего бесстрашия. Лезть в его голову и выяснять, что он там себе накрутил, Альбусу казалось нечестным, точнее, преждевременным: если все так и продолжится, без подобного не обойтись. За Севера Дамблдор отвечал и даже без учета всех планов на будущее просто не мог позволить ему дойти до состояния Ролсэвана. Между тем весь прошлый год дело шло именно к тому, хотя и другим путем: мальчик слабел от чувства вины, которую на него не возложил бы ни один здравомыслящий маг — ни в отношении смерти Лили, ни в плане работы на Орден.

О первом вообще нельзя говорить, связь между Севером и Лили разорвалась еще в школе, и, стало быть, мальчик сделал куда больше, чем кто-либо мог потребовать от него. Альбус задумался, не допустил ли сам ошибку при той знаменательной встрече с Севером, не слишком ли надавил на него. В тот день Дамблдор попросту растерялся, обнаружив, что может вытащить из глубокого и темного омута того, кого давно считал утонувшим и успел оплакать. Резкие слова Альбус использовал как крючок, чтобы не упустить Севера, но, сам не желая того, нанес ему незаживающую рану. А второе… что ж? Томас допустил ошибку от своей нелюбви к традиционным формальностям и от излишнего пристрастия к эффективным, но слишком продвинутым методам образования связей. Он не объявил Севера учеником, а Метка — слишком сильный и односторонний инструмент.

Но очевидное для любого разумного мага, разбирающегося в вопросах долга, вины и магических связей, не выглядело очевидным для Севера, и Альбус подозревал почему. Причина, судя по всему, крылась в недостаточности образования — не школьного и не последующего, а домашнего. Будучи слишком умен, Север мог понять сложнейшие вещи, не опираясь на знание элементарных, которым по какой-то причине не обладал, точнее, оно у него было отрывочным. Альбус так до конца и не смог уяснить, что Север знал, а что — нет. И за последние месяцы у Дамблдора сложилось впечатление, что его лучший ученик сам не понимает, как колдует. Альбус чувствовал себя обязанным предпринять хоть что-то, но что? Провести для Севера краткий курс введения в теорию магии — как для младшего подростка? А что если он просто, как тот же Ролсэван, переосмыслил для себя подобные темы? Прозвучит оскорбительно, а мальчик самолюбив и чувствителен, к тому же может решить, что директор оценивает его слишком низко, и подобное совсем уж не нужно. Над проблемой предстояло подумать.

## IV 

После очередного происшествия с участием слизеринцев профессор МакГонагалл окончательно дозрела до откровенного разговора с Альбусом, хотя подвергать сомнению его решения не любила. В прошлом году она смирилась с деканством Севера Снейпа: должность играла роль своего рода щита для запутавшегося мальчишки, который, однако, смог выбрать правильный путь, хотя и не сразу. И в глубине души она сознавала, что пусть лучше так, чем альтернативный вариант — настоящее, формально признанное ученичество у Дамблдора, которое наложит на Альбуса серьезные обязательства, потребует от него душевных усилий и времени и, несомненно, вынудит принести в жертву собственные изыскания.

Но сейчас Снейпу более не требовалась особая защита, а двадцатидвухлетний декан самого сложного в управлении факультета — это уж слишком! Он не справлялся, и Альбус поневоле тратил на беседы с ним те часы, которые мог уделить научным исследованиям, а таких часов у директора оставалось мало, несмотря на окончание войны. Минерва не представляла, как донести до Альбуса эту очевидную мысль, тот всегда ставил свои интересы на последнее место. К тому же ее довольно скоропалительный брак (как ни странно подобное звучит после всех лет настойчивых ухаживаний Элфинстоуна) нанес ее отношениям с Альбусом определенный ущерб: вечерние чаепития ушли в прошлое, теперь свободные вечера Минерва проводила дома с мужем. Возможно, некоторое отдаление — конечно, только внешнее, поскольку их с Альбусом дружескую близость разрушить ничто не могло, — сказалось бы положительно на научной работе Дамблдора, если бы не мальчишка, которого требовалось постоянно направлять и поправлять. Часы, освобожденные Минервой (она признавала, что Альбус тратил на нее свое время, но их общение все же приносило пользу обоим), теперь занял Север Снейп, который сам по себе не мог представлять для директора интереса — и в силу своего возраста, и из-за несопоставимых масштабов личности. Альбус жертвовал собой, но в новом учебном году потребность в подобной жертве исчезла. Ее, Минервы, дружеский долг — деликатно указать Альбусу на необходимость и возможность пересмотра его прошлогоднего решения.

Альбус как бы предугадал ее намерение и позвал Минерву к себе в своей обычной мягкой манере, ничуть не намекавшей на серьезную беседу, но в то же время предвещавшей ее. После ужина МакГонагалл вошла в директорский кабинет, Альбус смотрел на нее с ласковой улыбкой:

— Минерва, проходи, садись, чаю?

— Спасибо, Альбус, — МакГонагалл знала, что подобные улыбки обычно предшествуют не самым приятным разговорам, вполне возможно, директор предвидел, о чем она хотела с ним говорить, и лучше сразу расставить все по местам: — Так что ты хотел мне сказать?

— Посиди со мной немного, — вдруг очень просто и без подтекстов предложил Дамблдор и пояснил: — У тебя усталый вид.

Он налил ей чашку чая без сахара, но с молоком, подвинул сухарики: восточные сладости Минерва не очень любила, — и откинулся на спинку кресла. Альбус смотрел на нее из-за своих очков-половинок без напряжения, не пристально, не требуя от нее ничего взглядом, а очевидным образом находя отраду в соседстве старого друга, коллеги, бывшей ученицы. Он молчал, и она тоже, но привычное ощущение взаимной поддержки и близости само по себе соткалось в воздухе. Лицо Альбуса носило следы недавних нелегких размышлений, заметные для Минервы после стольких лет совместной работы: морщины на лбу и вокруг рта обозначились четче, глаза потускнели. МакГонагалл задалась вопросом, видны ли аналогичные изменения в ее собственных чертах: в последние дни приходилось усердно обдумывать не самые приятные вещи. И тем утешительнее казалось совместное молчание, за которым не стояло сейчас недомолвок, взаимонепонимания, боязни обидеть — только долгие годы трудов, направленных к общей цели. Минерва неожиданно сформулировала для себя, как можно назвать эти минуты — не отдыхом, а отдохновением, пожалуй. Они допили чай в тишине, лишь изредка поглядывая друг на друга, но все время почти физически осязая опору, которую каждому из них давало присутствие рядом второго.

Однако такие мгновения всегда скоротечны, всегда длятся меньше, чем хотелось бы. Альбус забрал у Минервы чашку и снова наполнил ее, но движения его изменились, приобрели твердость и быстроту. Наступил момент для начала разговора, хотя за чаем МакГонагалл пришла к выводу, что некоторые вопросы можно отложить на потом.

— Тяжело с первым курсом? — спросил ее директор. — Давно ведь такого не было — столько талантов вместе. Наверное, они тебя мучают вопросами, попытками экспериментировать?

МакГонагалл нравились зачины директора, его нежелание идти напролом к ключевой проблеме, обходные, но выверенные пути подхода к главной теме.

— Это не страшно, — улыбнулась она, — наоборот, приятно видеть живой интерес. Временами забавно даже. Мисс Боас спросила, могут ли трансфигурированные из мебели хряк и свинья иметь поросят.

— Мисс Боас? — переспросил директор.

— Да, она. А почему ты удивился?

— Не ее вопрос, — немного загадочно ответил Альбус.

— Ну она могла выступать делегатом, — допустила Минерва, — Мэри — дружелюбный ребенок и со взрослыми легко находит контакт. Может, кто-то другой ее послал, постеснявшись ко мне с таким подойти. Она, кстати, тоже долго мялась, прежде чем это произнести, — МакГонагалл не могла удержаться от слабого смешка, вспоминая. — Но хороший вопрос, не правда ли? Девочка думает, хотя немного романтична: о «них» тоже спрашивала.

— Да, умничка, — согласился Альбус, — а романтичность пройдет, чем больше думаешь, тем ее меньше. На этом курсе многие думают. Звездный курс! Уже сейчас видно, а некоторые ведь позже проявятся.

— Надеюсь, что так, — поджала губы Минерва, — часть первокурсников — совсем не звезды. Не как известный нам всем ученик, но близко к тому.

— Может, и с мистером Хилерсом получится в конечном счете, пока все не так уж страшно, он — старательный. Со следующего года будут предметы по выбору, вдруг он на них себя проявит.

— Хотелось бы надеяться, — вяло согласилась Минерва, поскольку Космо Хилерсу откровенно не хватало магической силы, но не только силы — всего остального тоже, и рассчитывать на то, что этот второкурсник в следующем году сможет отличиться на Рунах, или Нумерологии, или Уходе, мог только неисправимый оптимист.

— Но что же так тебя утомляет, Минерва? — озабоченно поинтересовался Альбус, хотя в тоне его на первый план вышло не беспокойство о ней, а разрешение поговорить о наболевшем.

МакГонагалл почувствовала себя совсем свободно — как в старые времена:

— Альбус! Ты же для этого меня и позвал. Невозможно уже! Я иногда причины твоих решений просто не постигаю. Ведь он не справляется. Вот сегодня — его третьекурсник напал на мою первокурсницу. Да как так можно!

Альбус не стал притворяться, что не понимает, кто такой «он», который «не справляется», какие «третьекурсник» и «первокурсница» имеются в виду. Директор знал о мельчайших событиях в стенах замка, а назначение Снейпа на должность декана хотя и не обсуждалось всерьез (Дамблдор принял это решение единолично и совета ни у кого не спрашивал), но предметом споров между директором и его заместителем уже становилось, пусть раньше МакГонагалл не выражалась столь откровенно.

— Минерва, но мистер Крэбб только защищался, заклинание от его щита отразилось, — рассудительно возразил Альбус.

— Все равно, — настаивала МакГонагалл, — Крэбб должен был соизмерять свои и ее возможности. Всем известно, какие у него щиты. А Диана Смит — первокурсница, магглорожденная.

— И с чего это все началось? Почему мисс Смит на мистера Крэбба напала?

— Альбус! Первокурсница напала на третьекурсника, блистающего в Защите. Ты сам себя со стороны послушай, — возмутилась Минерва.

— А все же? — мягко, но настойчиво продолжал гнуть свою линию Альбус.

Минерва нехотя принялась за рассказ, она присутствовала при инциденте, хотя вмешаться вовремя не успела:

— У них какой-то разговор состоялся, и под конец мистер Крэбб ее оскорбил.

— И чем же?

МакГонагалл задумалась над формулировкой. Оскорбления как такового, конечно, мистер Крэбб никому не нанес, но обиду Дианы Смит ее декан вполне могла понять:

— Говорить с ней отказался, стал уходить, повернулся спиной. А некоторые магглорожденные чувствительны к подобным демонстрациям превосходства.

— Молча повернулся? — Дамблдор задал точный вопрос, которого Минерва надеялась не услышать.

— Нет, конечно. Но с каким-то ответом в их чистокровном стиле: «Не вижу возможности помочь вам. Обратитесь к своим старостам». Да как всегда.

На самом деле слова прозвучали даже более вежливо, Крэбб обошелся с Дианой подчеркнуто формально, но разницу в статусах продемонстрировал отчетливо.

— Она его помочь просила? А почему не своих старост? И не друзей? И там только в этом дело?

Дамблдор произнес всю эту вопросительную тираду с удивлением, наигранность которого даже не попытался от нее скрыть. Минерва любила наблюдать за директорскими способами донести свою мысль до собеседника, особенно когда в этой роли выступала не она сама, но сейчас только устало вздохнула:

— Альбус, доложили тебе уже все? — помедлила и вздохнула снова: — Да, не только в этом.

— Вот видишь, — спокойно и по-дружески заметил Альбус.

Минерва видела. Диана Смит обещала превратиться в серьезную проблему. Девчонку как магнитом тянуло к чистокровным, и если бы просто — к чистокровным, которых и на Гриффиндоре вполне хватает, так ей подавай слизеринцев. Они то ли раздражали ее, то ли вызывали интерес как люди, живущие совершенно иначе, чем она сама, в любом случае мисс Смит цеплялась к ним по каждому поводу и без повода — тоже. Минерва даже рассказала «декану Снейпу» о происхождении мисс Смит после одного совсем вопиющего происшествия, когда сама не могла упрекнуть студентов Слизерина ни в чем, хотя и Диану обвинять казалось глупым: она явно вела себя, как привыкла в родной среде. Минерву тоже такое поведение изрядно выводило из себя, но она же держит себя в руках!

— Они должны учитывать ее особенности, ее жизнь до Хогвартса. Надо же делать скидку! Студенты, конечно, могут в ситуации сразу и не разобраться, но тогда он обязан им все внятно объяснить. Он, в конце концов, их декан! — воскликнула МакГонагалл. — Даже я, хотя мою семью окружали совсем другие магглы, понимаю, в какой среде провела детство мисс Смит и как это повлияло на ее воспитание. А уж ему-то сам бог велел!

Она сама неоднократно беседовала с Дианой Смит о том, что в Хогвартсе принято делать и говорить, а что — нет, и со старостами как-то раз обсуждала проблемную первокурсницу. Обсуждение оказалось неожиданно тяжелым: они все — и Минерва, и ее студенты — считали себя истинными демократами, не придающими особого значения вопросам статуса, происхождения, но по отношению к Диане Смит эти вопросы обойти никак не получалось, все упиралось именно в них. Все испытывали нечто вроде стыда и оттого избегали прямых формулировок, тем самым еще больше затрудняя дело. Сошлись все на том, что сразу обтесать ребенка до приемлемого состояния не удастся, поэтому сейчас основной акцент надо поставить на принципиальных моментах этикета, а в целом на речь и манеры Дианы Смит особого внимания пока не обращать — разумеется, поправлять ее при необходимости, но не более того. И, если честно, Минерва ожидала от подопечных декана Снейпа если и не содействия, то понимания: в Лютном они же как-то общаются с местными жителями? Значит, и с Дианой могут так же. Ответственность за решение подобных проблем лежит на всех вовлеченных, а слизеринцы, несомненно, принадлежали к их числу. Снейпу надо приложить усилия — собрание провести или как там у них принято. Семьи у него нет — может потратить немного больше времени на свой факультет!

— Север ведет работу, — уверенно заявил Альбус, — и, заметь, в сторону мисс Смит от слизеринцев еще ни одного заклинания не вылетело. Пока все — с ее стороны. И какие! — в голосе директора послышалось восхищение, которого МакГонагалл разделить не могла, хотя и признала:

— Да, девочка магически очень сильна.

— Не только магически, не только, — неопределенно возразил Дамблдор.

— В академическом плане выдающихся успехов я не наблюдаю. Разумеется, у нее много «Превосходно» — особенно по Чарам, что неудивительно с такой силой. Но, скажем, по Зельям она далеко не из первых.

— Да?

— Ты думаешь, профессор Снейп ей занижает оценки? — с подчеркнутой тревогой уточнила Минерва.

— Нет, не думаю. Ты же не занижаешь? А у тебя она тоже не особо блистает. Но оценки не всегда хорошо отражают реальный уровень знаний и способностей.

— Не знаю, не знаю.

— Присмотрись к ней внимательнее, не хочу навязывать тебе свое мнение, составь его сама. Однако сейчас я о другом: у девочки очень сильный характер, она понимает, чего хочет.

— Чего же?

— В данный момент ей интересны чистокровные, уж не знаю почему. А она умеет провоцировать.

— Она не специально! — Минерва слегка обиделась за Диану, Альбус ее представил каким-то хладнокровным манипулятором, а она — всего лишь ребенок с трудным детством. — Мисс Смит просто не умеет себя вести. Она же магглорожденная.

— У мисс Боас нет похожих проблем, — невыразительно отметил Дамблдор.

— Альбус, ты и правда хочешь, чтобы я сказала всё вслух? — нахмурилась МакГонагалл.

— Не хочу, тем более не в этом дело, — Минерва пока не видела потенциал своей студентки, но Дамблдор не желал открывать ей глаза, такие вещи все должны уяснять себе сами, а пока достаточно удерживать Минерву от опрометчивых шагов: — Но ты сама понимаешь, что надо вести работу — последовательно, терпеливо, планомерно. И очень-очень осторожно, не давить, не обижать. Не подгонять ее под мерку нашего мира, а открывать его Диане с лучших сторон.

— Я веду, — в отсутствии работы в нужном направлении Минерва себя упрекнуть не могла, и, вообще-то, она пришла поговорить о другом, так что сейчас попыталась снова перевести разговор на главный предмет: — Но Север тоже должен вести — со своими.

— Он ведет.

— Значит, они его не слушают, — жестко бросила МакГонагалл и перешла к тому, что ее волновало больше всего: — Альбус, а все-таки зачем? Я понимаю, зачем он профессор, почему ты в прошлом году назначил его деканом. Но сейчас-то какой в этом смысл? Ты же сам говорил, что его назначение, возможно, временная мера, об испытательном сроке говорил. И что, он его успешно прошел? Он же ненамного их старше, старшекурсники его студентом помнят. И никакого авторитета, никакого умения.

Минерва все-таки вышла из себя, проявила откровенную несправедливость, и Дамблдору на миг показалось, что их взаимопонимание и ее доверие к нему истончились за последний год. Он, конечно, предвидел подобное развитие событий, ее отдаление, но все равно огорчился или даже почувствовал себя задетым, оттого и ответил немного резче, чем хотел:

— Во-первых, ты ошибаешься. Появляются и авторитет, и умение. Он уже неплохой декан, будет отличным.

— Когда будет? И каких усилий это потребует от тебя, Альбус, от всех нас? Он еще молод для этого. Он же — почти подросток!

Дамблдор мысленно усмехнулся: для Минервы имел значение ее возраст, хотя ей не исполнилось еще и пятидесяти лет. Она прикрывалась им, как броней, выстраивала на нем свой авторитет — для себя преимущественно, ведь большая часть студентов не проводила различий между всеми ними, взрослыми, профессорами — Дамблдором, МакГонагалл, Авророй, Вирсавией и даже Севером. Но Минерва до сих пор путала жизненный путь и жизненный опыт и от этого временами казалась Альбусу молоденькой девушкой, которую он учил Трансфигурации много лет назад. Впрочем, она действительно как-то помолодела в последнее время, должно быть — влияние замужества. Эта мысль вызвала в его голосе учительские нотки, которые придали словам излишнюю прямолинейность:

— У этого подростка за спиной — больше, чем у иных взрослых, — непривычно строго указал ей Дамблдор.

Минерва постаралась взглядом передать весь свой скепсис. Дамблдор заметно смягчился и обратился к ней уже как к другу:

— Но есть и во-вторых. Минерва, а тебе его не жалко?

— В каком смысле? — пожала плечами Минерва. — Все у него в порядке после твоего вмешательства. Ничего ему не грозит.

МакГонагалл была положительно в этом уверена, а присущая директору привычка сохранять опеку над всеми теми, кому он однажды помог, характеризовала его с лучшей стороны и вместе с тем приносила вред самому Альбусу. Профессор Снейп вполне в состоянии обойтись без особой заботы Дамблдора.

— Я не о том, — поморщился Альбус и нехотя стал объяснять: — Он же в своей вине утонет, если его так оставить. А забота о других помогает. Тут уже встаешь и делаешь, потому что надо. Потому что без тебя — другие пропадут. Ну пусть не пропадут, но не справятся сами достойным образом. Хороший стимул к жизни вернуться.

— Альбус, но за счет детей! Нельзя за счет детей! — привела Минерва очевидный аргумент, поскольку не могла привести самый важный: «нельзя за твой счет», — к такому Альбус никогда бы не прислушался.

Дамблдора рассердила непоследовательность Минервы: то для нее Север — подросток, то — взрослый, проблемы которого нельзя решать за счет детей. Такое впечатление, что сам Север для нее не важен! Однако, весьма вероятно, так оно и есть, стоит вспомнить последние годы учебы Снейпа, когда и сам Альбус многое упустил.

— Минерва, все мои ученики, вчерашние и сегодняшние, мои дети, — начал Альбус, — а он здесь при мне учился, — и тут непонимание или даже неодобрение в глазах Минервы заставило его ударить всерьез: — И при тебе, кстати, когда ты уже деканом была — Гриффиндора.

Он хотел ей напомнить о временах учебы гриффиндорской четверки и о том, какую роль они сыграли в жизни Севера, но сразу же уяснил: не удалось. Минерва подняла на него недоумевающий взгляд, в котором читалось: «Ну да, Гриффиндора, и причем здесь Снейп? Я за него не отвечала». Дамблдор расстроился: после стольких лет общения с ним Минерва проявила поразительную нечувствительность. Как можно не понять, что он имел в виду? Впрочем, подобное закономерно, ей сейчас не до размышлений о хогвартской жизни, тем более о прошедших годах. И сам он виноват: пожелал разделить с кем-то ответственность за собственные ошибки, что все же недопустимо для директора, по-настоящему за всех студентов отвечает лишь он один. Ученики уходят — даже те, что остаются рядом, к этому пора уже привыкнуть. Он ненадолго прикрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла, как будто стараясь уменьшить груз одиночества на собственных плечах. Даже не одиночества — одинокого долга. Кривая формулировка, но суть отражает. Обычных магических долгов на Дамблдоре лежало мало, несмотря на активное участие в войне. Зато имелся долг, возложенный им самим на себя, никаких формальных связей между Дамблдорами и другими магами он не повлек, но что Альбусу до формальностей! Он чувствовал связь со всем магическим миром, со всеми магами — с кем-то больше, с кем-то меньше. Ошибки, провалы тех, с кем он сблизился в какой-то момент, воспринимались как следствие промахов Альбуса, и ничего поделать с этим ощущением он не мог.

## V 

Мэри Боас обдумывала очередное письмо от мамы. Возможность активной переписки Мэри с семьей декан МакГонагалл обеспечила, хотя без особого энтузиазма, но родители твердо заявили, что им это необходимо и должно рассматриваться как непременное условие их согласия отпустить дочь в магический мир. Одного письма в месяц совершенно недостаточно, так что пусть администрация решит вопрос, как организовать процесс, чтобы ребенок мог связаться с родными, когда пожелает, но совы при этом не вызывали бы излишнего любопытства соседей. Вникать в детали Мэри не стала, хотя и знала, что в доставке почты принимает участие какой-то не-совсем-маг, живущий недалеко от Оксфорда. Так что их общение с мамой не претерпело особого ущерба, пусть Мэри и недоставало привычного ежедневного контакта с родителями, объятий, шуток, обмена пустячными репликами, зато обсуждение серьезных проблем вышло на новый уровень. Мама проявляла живой интерес к тому, как все устроено у магов, и очень хвалила Мэри за ее способность разговорить окружающих и получить важнейшие сведения из бытовых бесед. Впрочем, она посоветовала поначалу не вдаваться чересчур глубоко в вопросы религии и космологии магов, а уделить больше внимания прошедшей войне. Миссис Боас удивилась тому, насколько спокойным выглядит общество всего через год после завершения активного противостояния двух сторон. Она предположила, что подобное умиротворение может отражать ключевые отличия магического мира от обычного, и если прояснить этот момент, то и общие религиозные и космологические представления магов станут понятнее. Мэри приняла мамин совет и как-то ближе к вечеру позвала Билла Уизли на очередную прогулку. Они вышли из замка, направились к квиддичному полю, и Мэри решила сразу приступить к делу:

— Билл, а можно я тебя еще вопросами помучаю?

— Конечно, Мэри, — с радостью отозвался Билл, — ты не мучаешь, мне интересно с тобой разговаривать. Я сам все лучше понимать начинаю. Вот когда я про палочку объяснял, мне несколько интересных мыслей в голову пришло.

— Спасибо. А можно про вашу войну — последнюю, не Троянскую? О ней можно говорить?

— Конечно. Ничего неприличного или запретного.

— Я как-то не поняла... Вы воевали, ну не вы, а ваши родители — на разных сторонах. А вы — их дети — в Хогвартсе вместе учитесь. Напряжение чувствуется, конечно, особенно между нами и слизеринцами. Например, история недавняя с этим третьекурсником и Дианой. И вообще... Но одновременно... Как-то сложно определить... Давай я на конкретном примере покажу. Ты мне о дядях своих рассказывал, об их смерти, и упомянул, что среди напавших был один из Лестранжей. И вообще, Лестранжи, особенно эта их Беллатрикс... — она запнулась, не зная, как передать словами тот образ семьи Лестранжей, который сложился у нее из разговоров. «Злодеи», «фанатики» — нет, это не подходило, впрочем ее собеседник, видимо, уловил ее главную мысль.

— Ну да. Лестранжи поддерживали Сама-Знаешь-Кого, — подтвердил Билл.

— А ты вчера разговаривал с шестикурсницей со Слизерина — Изабель Лестранж, она что-то очень живо тебе объясняла, а ты... — Мэри немного смутилась, но решительно продолжила: — Ты, пожалуй, чувствовал себя польщенным ее вниманием, ведь правда? И Ленни наша, она же — Прюэтт! Но я ее часто вижу где-то рядом с мисс Лестранж.

— Конечно. Это же — Изабель! Ловец Слизерина, очень сильная волшебница и в целом... Ну не знаю, как объяснять. Это — Изабель! Сама ведь все видишь, наверняка. Вокруг нее всегда и наши ровесники, и старшие. Она очень общительная и доброжелательная, и умная! От нее много интересного можно услышать.

Билл, казалось, ничуть не стеснялся своего восхищения Изабель Лестранж и не считал его чем-то предосудительным для родственника Прюэттов, гриффиндорца, сторонника Дамблдора.

Мэри выдвинула очевидное предположение:

— Она не из той семьи? Не из той ветви рода?

— Почему? Почти из той: в нападении участвовал ее старший кузен, и он в Азкабане сейчас. Но Изабель тут причем? — удивился Билл. — К тому же Гидеон с Фабианом в бою погибли, это не убийство, и вины на Лестранжах почти нет, только долг между нашими родами.

Мэри отметила разделение вины и долга, но с первой ей сразу же стало ясно: и в обычном мире никто не винил солдат за смерть противников, а от слова «долг» пахнуло средневековьем. Долг — не в смысле денег и не как обязательство, а что-то другое. Она уточнила:

— Этот долг — он, получается, на... как его... Рабастане?

— Почему? На Лестранжах и на Прюэттах, — и заметив недоумение в ее глазах, Билл пояснил: — Долг — это ведь связь между родами, двусторонняя, но неправильная. Ответственность за исправление ситуации — на обеих сторонах.

— То есть этот их Рабастан платит своим пребыванием в Азкабане?

— Не совсем. Заключение в тюрьму — его плата за все в целом, за пребывание на той стороне, за вину перед обществом. А конкретный долг — тот, что между Прюэттами и Лестранжами... Он возвращается иначе и не обязательно Рабастану. Лестранжам в целом, ведь Рабастан связан со всей семьей. И кстати, необязательно Прюэтты должны это сделать, Уизли тоже могут — мама ведь Прюэтт в девичестве, связь между нашими двумя родами очень сильная, Уизли могут выступить в качестве заместителей Прюэттов.

— А как долги выплачиваются?

— Да по-разному. Поединок, политические уступки с их стороны, мало ли способов. Тут даже нельзя сказать, что долги выплачиваются, это не плата. С долгами разбираются, их возвращают.

— Но Прюэтты и вы еще не вернули долг?

— Нет. Не ко времени сейчас. У Лестранжей все сложно, там вся старшая ветвь в Азкабане, включая их Главу.

— Рабастана этого?

— Нет, его брата. Отец Изабель фактически исполняет роль главы, не будучи им формально. Ему очень тяжело на самом деле. А между нашими родами долг небольшой, о вине речь не идет, что нам добавлять ему лишних трудностей? Браков не намечалось, срочности нет. Впрочем, брат Изабель в этом году выходит из Хогвартса, он — наследник отца, и, наверное, начнет с всем этим разбираться понемногу. Но Прюэтты там явно не первые в списке.

— Вроде бы все понятно, но как-то странно. Один из Лестранжей участвовал в убийстве твоих близких родственников, но ты говоришь про старшего мистера Лестранжа: ему и так тяжело, зачем добавлять лишних трудностей. Не сочетается.

— Да почему же?

— Ваши семьи воевали на разных сторонах, зачем вам заботиться о Лестранжах?

— Это — никакая не забота, Мэри! Причем тут забота?! Между нами долги, а не семейная, дружеская или другая подобная связь, когда забота была бы уместной.

— Тогда что это?

— Учет ситуации в целом. Война закончилась, мы победили. Но сама наша победа требует того, чтобы мы это учитывали.

— Почему?

— Но мы же не просто так победили, магия так рассудила, отдав нам победу.

— Какая магия? Та самая? Ну, о которой не принято...

— Да нет же. Наша магия. Ведь магия — это маги. Она же в нас.

Мэри вздрогнула от фразы «магия — это маги», за недолгое время учебы в Хогвартсе она ее слышала, наверное, уже сотню раз, но до сих пор так и не могла ухватить ее смысл, о чем немедленно и сообщила Биллу:

— Не понимаю.

— Смотри. Мы не просто так воевали. У той стороны был свой взгляд на то, как должна развиваться магия, то есть мы — маги. У нас — свой. Наш — правильный, поэтому мы победили. Магия так рассудила, потому что именно наш путь позволял ее сохранить. И теперь было бы неправильно не учитывать ситуацию Лестранжей или враждовать с Изабель.

— Вот! Последний логический переход не понимаю. Раскрывай его по шагам. Что такое сохранить магию?

— Сохранить магов.

— Тогда почему другие Лестранжи в Азкабане? Там они точно не сохранятся, судя по тому, что я знаю об этом месте.

— Не каждого мага по отдельности, а нас в целом.

— Магическое общество?

— Ну примерно.

— Почему же вам важно, чтобы у мистера Лестранжа не было трудностей? Это ведь один человек, а общество — большое.

— Но общество и состоит из людей. Из связей между ними. Наши с Лестранжами долги, дружба родителей с Дамблдором — это все связи, которые образуют общество. А эмоции по отношению к тем, кто был на той стороне, это — не связь, а эмоции.

— Подожди, подожди... кажется, понимаю... — и тут ее осенило: — Значит, магия — это магическое общество как структура?

— Структура?

— Комплекс связей.

— Наверное, можно и так сказать — по-маггловски.

— И все-таки не могу уяснить, почему этот Рабастан в Азкабане. Он ведь тоже связан с другими магами.

— Потому что он разрушал общество, например, убивал тех, кого не должен был и не имел права. На нем за это — вина.

— Подожди, ты только что сказал, что на Лестранжах нет большой вины за убийство твоих дядей.

— За это нет. Но он же не только их убил, он еще много кого… И не только убивал, — Билл поморщился, видимо, вспомнил о чем-то неприятном. — Вот есть такой маг — Руквуд-старший. Он воевал на той стороне, но не делал ничего, что выходило за рамки его прав и обязательств. И сейчас он продолжает работать в Министерстве, высокую должность занимает. А его сын выходил за границы своих прав, поэтому он — в Азкабане.

Мэри подумала, что начинает понимать: Рабастан Лестранж убивал, видимо, нонкомбатантов. Логично: за убийство солдат противника никто ведь не судит, а вот за намеренное нанесение ущерба мирному населению — еще как! Ну временами по крайней мере. Она изложила свои мысли Биллу, тот согласился, но лишь отчасти:

— Довольно похоже, и правда, но дело не только в мирных жителях, — он нахмурился: — Вот например, за что вся старшая ветвь Лестранжей пожизненный срок получила? Они через несколько дней после нашей победы напали на семью авроров — Лонгботтомов. Если бы Лестранжи их просто убили, то вина на них скорее всего не легла бы, только долг возник бы между двумя родами. Хотя… может, и вина, война-то закончилась, правда полной ясности еще не имелось. Тут сложно в теории рассуждать. Но, говорят, Лестранжи хотели вызнать, что сталось с Сама-Знаешь-Кем. В общем, они Лонгботтомов долго пытали и в конце концов в немощных превратили, — и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Мэри пояснил: — Лонгботтомы не могут теперь сознательно колдовать, их в Мунго — больницу нашу — отправили, но там тоже не могут справиться с последствиями пыток.

— А почему здесь вина, а не долг? Какая, вообще, разница? И почему убить лучше, чем лишить возможности колдовать?

— Так магия в Лонгботтомах осталась, но она им не подчиняется, и такое — совсем нехорошо, разрушает общество: ведь магия — это маги. И вина, и долг воздействуют на магов, они слабее становятся, хуже колдуют. Долги — не слишком вредны, а вина очень сильно влияет. И если на ком-то большая вина, то своей слабостью он ослабляет весь магический мир, магию…

— Ведь магия — это маги, — обреченно продолжила Мэри.

— Конечно, ты все правильно понимаешь, — обрадовался Билл, — смотри, Рабастан Лестранж ослабил себя и тем самым весь мир. Ему необходимо вину снять с себя — отсюда и Азкабан. И брат его — глава их рода — с супругой тоже на себе такую же вину несут. И они тоже в Азкабане, это — искупление перед магическим миром.

— Подожди, они, что, добровольно туда отправились? — удивленно спросила Мэри.

— Да что ты! Но мы-то победили, значит, магия признала нашу — нашей стороны — правоту, и, стало быть, верным станет именно наше суждение о том, кто виноват, а кто нет, какова будет плата за вину. В их случае — заключение в Азкабане до конца жизни, и, когда они умрут, вина будет снята с рода Лестранжей.

— А пока не умрут?

— Вина на них остается и ослабляет Лестранжей, а в какой-то мере и весь наш мир.

— А почему вы их просто не казните? — спросила Мэри, сама удивляясь своему вопросу, но потом подумала, что просто пытается рассуждать в рамках магической логики.

— Ну… — протянул Билл, — казнить — это как-то уж слишком. Такое, конечно, случается… Но не принято. Да они скоро умрут, в Азкабане выжить очень сложно, — успокаивающим тоном заметил он.

Тут Мэри пришла в голову очевидная мысль о том, как можно решить проблему Лестранжей и магического мира:

— Слушай, а почему вы их просто не простите? Ну если важно все-таки магов сохранять, ведь магия — это маги.

— А как такое простить? Они много чего натворили. Те семьи, которые от них пострадали, никогда не простят, — по виду Билла сразу стало понятно, что о Лестранжах ему рассказывали много чего, или он внимательно слушал разговоры между взрослыми.

— Но ты говорил, что и другие способы есть, — не успокаивалась Мэри, — на поединок вызвать, например.

— Поединок с Лестранжами? Да никто на такое пойдет. Вот взять хотя бы Лонгботтомов — у них никого нет равного по силе тому же Рудольфу или его жене — Беллатрикс. Это не в интересах пострадавших семей — такое решение вопроса.

— Политические уступки? — вспомнила Мэри еще один вариант.

Билл немного поразмышлял, его черты приобрели взрослую твердость, и он с самым серьезным видом объяснил:

— Невозможно. На такое не пойдут уже Лестранжи. Они очень сильный род и очень важный для нашего мира. Но и вина их очень серьезная, стало быть, и уступки должны быть серьезными, а такие уступки со стороны Лестранжей нарушат общий баланс.

Мэри сразу уловила, что Билл не повторил это за старшими, а сделал свой собственный вывод. И его фраза подтолкнула ее к обобщению, оно пришло как-то само, но вместе с тем Мэри знала, что это ее собственное умозаключение:

— Значит, ваша высшая цель — поддерживать устойчивость общества как структуры? — спросила Мэри, в глубине души испытывая гордость за свой вопрос, он прозвучал почти так же, как слова в маминых книжках. И не просто прозвучал так же: она вдруг поняла, что мамина антропология — тоже наука. Как физики объясняют падение яблока и вращение спутника вокруг Земли при помощи закона всемирного тяготения, так и она смогла найти нечто, расставляющее по местам необычные и непривычные факты магической жизни. Мэри ощутила себя пусть не настоящим ученым, но кем-то вроде.

Биллу, наверное, ее вопрос все-таки показался странным:

— Наверное. Ты опять по-маггловски говоришь, — осторожно согласился он.

А Мэри наконец определила источник того неуловимого ореола старины, архаичности, который, как ей казалось, окутывал магическую Британию. Маги, по мнению Мэри, явно отставали от магглов в каких-то важных вещах, и поэтому она спросила — то ли у Билла, то ли у себя самой, продолжая чувствовать себя серьезным исследователем:

— Но как же тогда ваше общество развивается? Как в нем возможны реформы? — и тут же она вспомнила, что самый великий, по словам Билла, маг из числа живущих ныне — сторонник перемен: — Ты же сам говорил, что директор Дамблдор считает Статут секретности устаревшим. Получается, он — за изменения, то есть против устойчивости?

— Устойчивость — это не неизменность. Иногда она требует изменений, — с важным видом пояснил Билл.

— Понятно, — согласилась Мэри. Магический мир представился ей в виде устойчивой, но гибкой, упругой конструкции из тросов, балок, соединительных элементов — вроде Эйфелевой башни, которую они с родителями видели в Париже. Красиво, конечно, но как-то странно, и Мэри осознала, в чем странность: — Слушай, но если все эти связи важны, а эмоции — нет, откуда в Хогвартсе трения между факультетами? А они все-таки есть, хотя и не слишком сильные. И я слышала от старшекурсников, что и в большом мире так.

— Не всем легко отрешиться от эмоций, их ведь не отбросишь — колдовать будет труднее, — объяснил Билл, а Мэри отметила для себя непонятный, но важный момент — эмоции и колдовство как-то связаны между собой. А Билл продолжил немного высокомерно: — К тому же не все одинаково хорошо понимают устройство нашего общества. В детстве про него рассказывают в первую очередь наследникам, для нас Хогвартс — место, где мы учимся жить, готовимся возглавить семью или род. А мне еще легко, потому что родители все объясняли на примере семьи — у нас ведь много детей, а значит, и внутрисемейных связей.

— То есть кто-то разбирается в вашем мироустройстве лучше, кто-то хуже, — констатировала Мэри и порадовалась, что ей уже в самом начале удалось найти ровесника, который ориентировался в важных для нее вопросах.

— Ну да, все люди разные, — согласился Билл и вздохнул: — Если бы все хорошо понимали, откуда бы войнам быть?

— Так, ладно, — с этим Мэри легко могла согласиться, теперь стоило перейти к тому вопросу, который терзал ее все последние дни: — А вот магия тут причем? Почему ты считаешь, что это она рассудила, а не просто ваша сторона победила?

— Потому что магия — это маги, — недоуменно ответил Билл.

Мэри с готовностью подтвердила, что помнит об этом:

— Маги как общество, поняла. А почему? Почему магия — это маги?

— Потому что это так.

«Прекрасный ответ! — подумала она. — Сразу все понятно: аксиома, базовая идея, не подлежащая сомнению. Только вот мне что с ней делать?».

Билл, кажется, уловил, что Мэри осталась недовольна, и попробовал раскрыть тему:

— В принципе любой маг легко проживет в одиночку, наши способности позволяют, но его магия исчезнет с его смертью.

Мэри вспомнила, как раньше он говорил, что практически доступная магия осталась только в магах, но Билл не остановился на этом:

— Точно так же с семьей: при отсутствии связей с другими людьми семьи начинают вырождаться, рано или поздно их родовая магия исчезает.

— Откуда это известно? — заинтересовалась Мэри, выглядело довольно логично, исходя из общей картины магического мироустройства, но она до сих пор не уяснила, рассказывает ли ее информант о действительном положении вещей или о верованиях магов.

— Из опыта, — просто ответил Билл, — некоторые роды и семьи намеренно разрушали свои связи, замыкались на себе — с очень печальными, прямо катастрофическими последствиями. Вот были такие Гонты, потомки одного из Основателей Хогвартса, сильнейшие маги, а выродились до состояния дикарей, потому что отрезали себя от общества. Сейчас, по слухам, в затвор ушли Принцы, тоже довольно сильная семья, хотя не из самых благородных.

— Зачем же они так делали или делают? — удивилась Мэри.

Билл, очевидно, не знал точного ответа на вопрос и пожал плечами:

— Из разных соображений: некоторые по ошибке, наверное, или из дурного семейного характера, — тут он вспомнил еще один вариант: — Некоторые маги верят, что, если род начинает вырождаться, нужно сначала уйти в изоляцию, а потом, не дожидаясь печального конца, резко возобновить связи. Тогда следующее поколение даст очень сильных волшебников.

Мэри задумалась над вопросом, как можно эту идею вписать в общую теорию магического социума:

— Так... но... Впрочем, логично. Если представить ваше общество как сеть труб, по которым перетекает магия, и какой-то участок на время отсекли от системы, а потом резко открыли все краны... Да, наверное, будет то самое — мне папа рассказывал про гидроудар.

— Теперь я не понимаю.

— Да это просто образ такой — не бери в голову. Я на самом деле не считаю, что магия у вас перетекает по трубам.

— Она и не перетекает, — взволнованно подтвердил Билл, — напротив, делиться магией очень сложно и требует темных ритуалов.

— Но почему? Делиться ведь — хорошо?

Мэри вспомнила детство. Требование взрослых делиться с другими детьми игрушками стало, пожалуй, первым моральным законом, который она узнала, — не слишком приятным, но обязательным к исполнению. Неужели у магов не так?

— Ну... Светлая и Темная магия — это не совсем то же самое, что хорошая и плохая... — протянул Билл.

— А что же тогда? — на вопрос о цветовой палитре магического мира Мэри до сих пор не получила внятного ответа.

— Знаешь, я тут не рискну объяснять, — замялся Билл, — с этим лучше к декану, и даже не к ней, а к Флитвику. Он в этом лучше всех разбирается.

— А Светлая и Темная магия — эта тема связана с вашим устройством общества?

— Наверное... Вот, скажем, на той стороне воевали темные маги. А Дамблдор — великий светлый маг, — Билл задумался, — но авроры ведь использовали Темную магию. Ну и вообще… В каких-то случаях ее можно использовать, если аккуратно. На самом деле с Темной всё сложно.

— Тогда я подожду. Мне бы разобраться с вашим обществом. Ведь, казалось бы, всё так похоже. И у вас вроде бы всё логично, но совсем иначе, чем у нас. Но у нас-то ведь тоже всё логично.

— Разберешься. У тебя же Родовой Дар, как это... антропология, да?

— Вот именно. Я как раз об этом. Родовой Дар! О, Мария-дева! То есть — о, Мерлин!


	18. Chapter 18

# Глава 17. Цветовые пятна

## I 

Всю неделю после завершения эксперимента Снейп не чувствовал себя в силах заниматься менталистикой, даже рассуждать о ней. Отработку в понедельник пришлось отменить, мисс Далассина, как ему показалось, расстроилась немного, но он не был готов продолжать. Пожалуй, он наконец оценил любимый совет директора: не лезть напролом и не торопиться. Он и не торопился: дописал-таки статью и немного подумал над чарами, затем попытался самостоятельно разобраться в теории менталистики, поискал книги о восточной традиции — разумеется, не нашел. Точнее, нашел у своего любимого букиниста пару разрозненных копий с древних трактатов, но ничего в них не понял: их авторы использовали странную терминологию, которую не разъясняли или, возможно, разъясняли на отсутствующих страницах. К тому же речь в этих текстах не шла ни об окклюменции, ни о легилименции. А о чем — он не мог точно определить. Вероятно, он приобрел руководства не для начального уровня.

Снейп решил зайти с другой стороны и систематизировать свои знания о западной традиции: сравнительный подход бывает весьма эффективен. О западной менталистике книги имелись, в том числе в библиотеке Хогвартса, но большинство их он уже читал. А книги по теории ментальной магии, казалось, отсутствовали как класс. И он опять послал сову букинисту, а следующую отработку отменил, точнее, превратил ее в настоящую отработку — дополнительное занятие по выявлению пробелов в началах Зелий, которое при этом провел спустя рукава, благо, мисс Далассина отличалась способностью схватывать многие вещи на лету. Они немного поговорили о ее дошкольной подготовке, и Снейп восхитился ребенком, который уже в таком возрасте умел учиться сам. Все ее пробелы объяснялись особенностями учебных пособий — по крайней мере по Зельям. Ну и отсутствием интереса, это он тоже понял, но не оскорбился за свой предмет. У мисс Далассины — иная специализация, требующая серьезных усилий и концентрации на занятиях.

И главное, по ее обмолвкам и выбору слов он смог выстроить не картину, конечно, но некий набросок ее жизни дома после гибели семьи. И эта жизнь показалась безрадостной даже Снейпу, чье детство не изобиловало удовольствиями. Почти никаких контактов с внешним миром, а тетя к девочке, похоже, не испытывала горячих родственных чувств, если судить по тому, что самым близким существом мисс Далассина считала эльфийку Деррентов. Одиночество, прогулки по берегу моря и учеба. Снова учеба, и опять она же. Он задумался, а играла ли она когда-нибудь? Даже у него остались воспоминания о детских играх. Конечно, такую тему декан не мог затронуть в разговоре со студенткой, но он уже слышал, что училась она с трех лет. И, судя по количеству знаний, которые взрослые успели впихнуть в эту несчастную головку (она упоминала занятия по нескольким языкам, истории, риторике, мифологии) и которые ребенок потом уже сам ответственно продолжал впихивать в себя, времени на игры просто не оставалось.

Занятие получилось странным, слишком часто они с первокурсницей уходили в сторону от инструментов, ингредиентов и способов нарезки. Девочка в основном отвечала на его вопросы, но отвечала с готовностью, не уклончиво, и он в какой-то момент стал ее подталкивать к тому, чтобы она рассказала побольше. И Снейп не обнаружил в ней никакой «феноменальной сдержанности», о которой поведал ему Раймон в ходе традиционной беседы декана со старшим старостой о новичках. Но вряд ли тот ошибся, стало быть, это она так — с ним. Он вроде бы ничем не заслужил, со Снейпом вообще редко разговаривали открыто. Но тут он вспомнил себя: первый курс, он записался к Флитвику на факультатив по теории магии для новичков и не пропустил ни одного занятия. И вовсе не потому, что уже тогда почувствовал к этому склонность. Просто туда ходили лишь несколько равенкловцев, подружиться с ними он так и не сумел, но все равно какой-то круг общения сложился, и временами обсуждение тоже уходило куда-то вбок. Профессор с ними разговаривал о разном, и юный Север продолжил туда ходить во многом из-за этих бесед: похвастаться успехами на факультативе он поначалу не мог, сам не понимая почему. Их отсутствие его, конечно, раздражало, но не уязвляло — в противоположность его первоначальным провалам в Трансфигурации. Потом, впрочем, на факультативе пошли успехи, а бесед стало поменьше, но воспоминания о первом курсе его все так же грели. Это и понятно: он встретил на своем пути взрослого, который не испытывал привязанности — как родители, а интересовался им — и этот легкий, мимолетный интерес Снейпа тогда подкупил. Видимо, ситуация мисс Далассины имела нечто общее с его положением в семье, а он сам инстинктивно попробовал подражать «старшему коллеге». Ну что же — тоже новый опыт, мало ли что ему предстоит в будущем, надо практиковаться и в этом.

В последующие дни он продолжил свои теоретические изыскания. Букинист ничем не помог, так что Снейп попробовал сам разобраться, а что, собственно, он делает как менталист — при этом весьма эффективно: классифицировать свои приемы, уяснить их суть и так далее. Подобраться к теории менталистики, если ее пока не существует. Ну что-то он сделать смог, если не придираться, но вскоре наткнулся на какой-то барьер. Чего-то ему не хватало: не способностей — это уж точно, не остроты мышления — тем более. Знаний? Но каких? И Снейп решил не тянуть, не откладывать дальше, к тому же он уже ощутил предвкушение близящейся «отработки», на этот раз не смешанное со страхом или опасениями. Точнее, опасения у него оставались, но только перед тем, что мисс Далассина, здраво поразмыслив, может передумать и отказаться от его так называемой помощи.

## II 

В назначенное время она вошла в его кабинет, он пригласил ее сесть и начал с места в карьер:

— Мисс Далассина, я обсудил наше первое занятие с директором. Вы же не были против, как я понял?

— Нет, конечно, сэр, не против, — вежливо, хотя и без энтузиазма подтвердила девочка, но потом с любопытством спросила: — И что сказал директор?

Снейп побаивался того, что перспектива получить в ближайшем будущем настоящего учителя снизит готовность мисс Далассины к занятиям с ним — Снейпом, и немного нехотя сообщил:

— Сказал, что будет искать для вас настоящего учителя, — и тут же добавил: — Но это требует времени, а пока придется нам с вами как-то справляться вдвоем, — и заставил себя внести поправку: — Если вы, конечно, хотите этих занятий. Мне интересно, но я не уверен пока, что могу вам чем-то помочь.

— Сэр, я хочу, — горячо заявила мисс Далассина, — мне нравится заниматься не в одиночку.

— Хорошо, я этому рад на самом деле, хотя… Директор дал несколько практических советов и некоторые теоретические аспекты мне разъяснил, — Снейп немного замялся и все же честно признал: — Но, боюсь, он переоценивает уровень моих познаний в ментальных искусствах. Тем не менее давайте попробуем.

— Что именно, сэр?

— Укрепить ваши навыки окклюменции, во-первых. Во-вторых, директор предложил научить вас западной легилименции — не сразу, немного позже. И вам стоит рассказать мне о восточных техниках в целом, так я лучше пойму, что может оказаться вам полезным. Первое — самое простое, наверное. Начнем с этого?

— Пожалуйста, сэр. Как скажете, — послушно согласилась мисс Далассина.

Снейп почувствовал себя увереннее, потому что в этой сфере получил от Альбуса хотя бы общие рекомендации.

— Поработаем тогда с вашим эмоциональным щитом. Директор считает, что конструкция у вас слишком сложная. Нельзя ли ее упростить?

— Не знаю. А как? — она явно рассчитывала на его подсказку, но на этот вопрос у Снейпа ответа не имелось. Впрочем, отсутствие ответа означало лишь то, что его следует отыскать, а это предполагало необходимость разобраться в назначении и устройстве «конструкции», которая пока представляла для него загадку. Он спросил:

— А в чем ее суть? Зачем все это — сетка, стекляшки, стекло воображаемое?

Снейп предполагал, что вопрос его может показаться глупым и наивным: возможно, любому восточному менталисту назначение элементов конструкции очевидно, — но мисс Далассина без всякой снисходительности поведала:

— Я сама ее придумала. Ее задача — затуманить эмоции и исказить. Стекло нужно, чтобы создать что-то вроде дымовой завесы — сглаживающей, приглушающей мои чувства. Сетка — чтобы стекляшки удержать. А они эмоции меняют и немного дробят — из-за того, что ограненные.

Общую идею он понял, но как-то в отвлечении от своих представлений об эмоциях и содержимом сознания вообще. Щит мисс Далассины ничем не напоминал привычные техники окклюменции, принцип его работы оставался неясным, и Снейп задал самый общий вопрос:

— Но почему именно так?

— Что так? — с недоумением переспросила мисс Далассина.

Он попробовал перевести сказанное в самые простые выражения — в основном для того, чтобы сделать все понятнее себе самому:

— Как ваше сооружение функционирует? Зачем сглаживать, дробить? Вот, скажем, я представляю себе море или звездное небо, это помогает отрешиться от эмоций. И не только от них — от образов, воспоминаний, мыслей, но от эмоций — в первую очередь.

— Вы их совсем чувствовать перестаете? — заинтересованно уточнила мисс Далассина.

Снейп никогда раньше не задавался таким вопросом и попытался на ходу проанализировать, что конкретно происходит с эмоциями, когда он прибегает к окклюменции в чистом виде — не маскируя ничего сконструированными образами и чувствами. Он попробовал уловить свои чувства, отделив их от всего прочего содержимого головы, и результат оказался занятным:

— Не совсем, они уходят на задний план, становятся фоном, а на переднем остается... такое неяркое ощущение, ритмичное, но не полностью единообразное. Отчасти можно и сказать, что я перестаю их испытывать. Я о них как бы помню, поэтому если убрать щит, то они вернутся. Но это не совсем помнить, это немного другое.

Мисс Далассина с пониманием отозвалась:

— Я что-то похожее сделать могу, наверное. Мое стекло чем-то на ваш метод похоже. Но мы же сейчас говорим о том щите, который рассчитан на защиту от кого-то. Если легилимент увидит только ровный фон, ему это покажется странным.

— Конечно, поэтому при угрозе глубокой, сильной легилименции хороший окклюмент накладывает поверх другие чувства — фальшивые, которые хочет продемонстрировать нападающему. Но для поверхностного, легкого проникновения достаточно и этого ровного фона. Это как забор с табличкой «Посторонним вход воспрещен». А против реальной атаки нужна убедительная фальшивка.

— Ну да, — согласилась она, — легилимент должен увидеть не то, что есть на самом деле. У меня так же. Но вы сказали «фальшивка»? То есть вы эти чувства не испытываете?

— Нет, почему же, — возразил Снейп, — их я как раз испытываю, а о своих истинных «как бы помню», но в глубине души. И эта память прикрыта щитом.

— Но как это? Испытываете, но фальшивые?

— Есть много разных техник, но в конечном счете все сводится к волевому усилию. Надо заставить себя почувствовать нечто уместное. На самом деле мы не работаем с эмоциями отдельно от всего прочего, и методы для сокрытия и воспоминаний, и эмоций — почти одни и те же. Вот, скажем, мне надо утаить ненависть. Ненависть имеет какие-то причины, она возникает в связи с конкретными эпизодами. Вот их я увожу под щит, а поверх него накладываю какую-то яркую, эмоционально значимую сцену, связанную с тем же человеком, но пропитанную не ненавистью к нему, а другим чувством. Сцену надо потом тоже увести на задний план, хотя и не под щит, но чувство, ею вызванное, остается. Иногда легче вообще отвлечься от человека, которого ненавидишь, и сосредоточиться на себе. Например, я привык использовать стремление к признанию, я его очень остро в юности ощущал и легко могу воскресить. Важно еще заполнить сознание другими яркими эпизодами — настоящими или придуманными, второе — сложнее, но тоже возможно, все они замаскируют наличие щита. Можно сверху наложить еще один — слабый — в качестве обманки. Методов много, и все они похожи: истинное скрывается под чем-то ярким и искусственным, но не полностью фальшивым. Какая-то опора в реальности у сконструированных образов должна иметься. И надо сказать, очень сильный и опытный менталист фальшь распознает, мне пока не удавалось достичь полного правдоподобия, однако для большинства легилиментов моих поделок хватает. Для великих — нет. Если они что-то заподозрят, то снесут все мои построения волевым усилием, но великих можно запутать многослойностью конструкций, игрой с перспективой и другими способами. Тем не менее фундамент у всего этого один — притворство, в которое сам отчасти веришь, потому что оно не совсем притворство, — тут Снейпу в голову пришло удачное сравнение: — Это чем-то похоже на театральное искусство: ведь актеры в каком-то смысле испытывают чувства тех героев, которых воплощают. Два актера могут играть на сцене врагов и ненавидеть друг друга, а в жизни быть хорошими друзьями. Как-то так, наверное.

Говоря все это, он не следил за мисс Далассиной, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы найти внятные формулировки, а тут перевел на нее взгляд и был ошарашен выражением чистого восторга на ее лице.

— И вы так умеете? — с восхищением спросила она.

— А что тут такого? Разве вы не можете?

— Так — нет, конечно. Чувствовать и не чувствовать одновременно! Или чувствовать то, что не чувствуешь!

— Но вы же сами сказали: исказить эмоции, — растерянно отозвался Снейп, — это ведь почти то же самое.

Она с недоумением возразила:

— Но чувствую я все равно то, что чувствую. Просто легилимент об этом не узнает, он видит другое — не то, что я чувствую.

— Теперь я не понимаю. В восточной менталистике нет техники конструирования образов и эмоций? Откуда берется то, что видит легилимент?

— Есть, сэр, конечно, есть. Хотя нет, пожалуй. У нас учат создавать внутри себя эмоции, но мы их все равно испытываем, а вы — как бы испытываете. Я не знаю, может, и этому учат, но я даже не читала о таком. И кроме того, я пока вообще не умею создавать, только искажать.

Снейп на мгновение ощутил удовлетворение: он умел нечто, недоступное восточнику, — но тут же сообразил, что оснований для самодовольства нет: похоже, обученные восточники умели конструировать не иллюзию, а настоящие чувства — такая защита должна быть непрошибаемой, это лучше «как бы чувств». Но какая сила характера требуется для подобного! Какая воля! Понятно, что в двенадцать лет такое недоступно. Однако мисс Далассина может «искажать». Как это? Менять оттенок? Приглушать?

— А что такое искажать? Ослаблять? Затуманивать?

— Нет, хотя это тоже есть — в качестве возможного предварительного этапа. Но как самостоятельный прием такое используется… — она вдруг запнулась, но почти сразу нашла слова: — При постановке обычных, легких щитов — от себя. Вообще-то их даже щитами назвать, наверное, нельзя.

Снейп вздохнул:

— Обычных, говорите, от себя... — каждый раз, когда он нащупывал сходство, его догадки оказывались неверными. Нет, конечно, он использовал окклюменцию и для «защиты от себя», иначе все то, что он переживал прошлой осенью и зимой, разодрало бы его на части. Но технически все выглядело так же, как при защите сознания от внешнего проникновения. А у восточников разница, как видно, есть. Он попытался припомнить, что говорил Лорд. Ничего похожего на самом деле: он учил Снейпа (не совсем успешно) разделять потоки сознания, но на щиты этот метод походил лишь отдаленно. Надо подумать. А пока он признал: — У нас, кажется, разделения нет. Но идея понятна, — тут ему в голову пришла парадоксальная мысль: — И что же? Защищаясь от легилимента, вы продолжаете испытывать эмоции с той же силой, что и без щита?

— Конечно, — без тени сомнения подтвердила Анна, — но легилимент не видит, что именно я испытываю, точнее, видит не то.

— То есть вы чувствуете одно, а легилимент видит другое?

— Ну да.

Он попытался вникнуть. Очевидно, разница между ним и мисс Далассиной имелась и существенная. Сквозь опущенные окклюментивные щиты легилимент, конечно, что-то мог уловить. Более того, очень важно, чтобы он мог что-то уловить — уместное в конкретной ситуации. Но свои истинные чувства западный окклюмент переставал в этот момент переживать. И, кстати, они оба сейчас говорят об отвлеченных эмоциях, но эмоции ведь связаны с образами, сценами, пусть не всегда отчетливыми. Куда те деваются? Он же тогда увидел весь эпизод с МакГонагалл? Или не увидел? Тут до него дошло: сцена разворачивалась перед ним, а не перед девочкой: он смотрел на происходящее из-за профессорского стола, а не от стула с Шляпой. Получается, воспоминание принадлежало не сознанию Анны, а его собственному? Но эмоция была-то ее? Но ведь одновременно он чувствовал и свое одобрение! Он окончательно запутался, чье сознание он воспринимал. Но ведь тогда Анна подтвердила, что он все правильно определил!

— Подождите, а что в прошлый раз произошло? Я правильно понял, что именно вы чувствовали на самом деле? Разве не так?

— Конечно, так. Но вы мои щиты разрушили, поэтому и увидели все как есть. У меня пока совсем простые щиты — от слабых легилиментов. А вы-то очень сильный, сэр.

— А, ну да, я вспомнил, — тут Снейп сообразил, как он может разобраться: — Давайте я попробую очень мягко. Изображу слабого легилимента. Мне все-таки хочется понять, что происходит.

— Хорошо. Сейчас я попробую усилить свою эмоцию и прикрыть щитом именно ее, а другие вообще убрать.

Он устал удивляться и просто спросил:

— Вы так можете? С отдельными эмоциями работать?

— Конечно. Я же буду чувствовать именно то, что чувствую, только немного интенсивнее. Готово. А вы постарайтесь очень-очень слабо.

«Легко сказать — постарайтесь», — подумал Снейп. Он умел дозировать силу ментального воздействия, но обычно его целью было проникнуть в чужое сознание, пусть мягко и незаметно, а тут надо остаться на грани — проникнуть и не проникнуть одновременно. Удержать баланс, как говорится. Он сосредоточился:

— Смотрите мне в глаза. Legilimens.

## III 

И все-таки не получилось. Он сдерживал себя максимально, но эмоции мисс Далассины уловил. Никакой картинки он, правда, не увидел, только почувствовал — не свое. И это «не свое» оказалось ожидаемым, хотя и несколько обескураживающим: он польстил себе, когда счел, что восточному менталисту — пусть и юному — будет с ним интересно заниматься. Впрочем, он привык. Да и по правде говоря, куда ему! Даже такой простой вещи сделать не смог — воспринять ее щиты. Может, он и силен, но тонкости ему не хватает. Он отвел глаза, и вдруг мисс Далассина воодушевленно воскликнула:

— Ну как? Вы увидели? Мне кажется, вы мой щит не прошли, не разрушили уж точно.

Снейп недоуменно отозвался:

— Разве получилось? Увидеть, как мы выяснили, я не могу, но мне кажется, я правильно распознал ваши эмоции, — он помолчал и с некоторой грустью заметил: — Они довольно естественны в нашей ситуации. Все-таки вам нужен нормальный учитель.

— Эмоции? — удивилась Анна. — Она была одна, я старалась все лишнее убрать. А что вы восприняли?

Он опять перестал понимать, что ему удалось или не удалось. Получается, удалось не разрушить ее щит. Но ее эмоции он опознал, а она же сказала, что не умеет создавать фальшивые. Так что же это было? Он решил рассказать все как есть:

— Я уловил две. Во-первых, такое... — он задумался: вроде бы столько слов существует для эмоций, а когда нужно определить конкретную, все кажутся неточными. — Принятие, согласие, что ли. Мол, раз директор велел, ну что же, будем заниматься. Во-вторых, нечто вроде рассеянности. Вы не сосредоточились на наших экзерсисах, они вас не очень волновали, — говоря это, Снейп сообразил, что мисс Далассина, возможно, права: — Ну да, они взаимосвязаны, можно их назвать и одной эмоцией. Я бы ее передал как «раз они хотят, то пожалуйста, но толку-то». Оно? — он понадеялся, что сумел скрыть свое разочарование за деловым тоном.

А вот мисс Далассина, напротив, почему-то прямо расцвела:

— Вот! Теперь вы понимаете, как мой щит работает! Совсем не оно!

— А что же?

— Любопытство, желание узнать, что получится из нашего опыта.

— Но как это? Вы испытывали любопытство, а не вот это рассеянное принятие? Как вы смогли изменить, вы ведь не умеете конструировать фальшивки?

— Да я ничего не меняла, это вы сквозь щит смотрели! — Анна прямо захлебывалась словами, такой он ее еще ни разу не видел, даже на прошлом занятии она вела себя более сдержанно: — Вы потрясающе тонко сработали! И у меня удачно получилось эмоцию отделить, как раз для демонстрации обоих слоев щита! — гордо добавила она. — Но все равно вы так точно остановились!

Снейп не знал, как реагировать. Почему-то похвала от ребенка не вызвала у него раздражения, смешанного с неловкостью, как происходило с тем же Альбусом и даже Флитвиком иногда. Эта оценка его мастерства была приятна, и он испытал удовлетворение от того, что заслужил ее — видимо, по праву. Но навыка выразить подобное у него не имелось, и поэтому он коротко попросил:

— Объясняйте. По порядку — как вы бы рассказывали экзаменатору.

— Да все просто! — воскликнула Анна, но тут же приняла серьезный вид и стала будто бы отвечать ему урок: — Любопытство — двойная эмоция: доверие и удивление, чувство неожиданного, они в ней как бы слиты воедино. Мои стекляшки ее раздробили на составные части. А потом эта занавеска или пленка, которую я на стекле сформировала, их немного ослабила, но уже каждую по отдельности. Доверие свела к принятию, а чувство неожиданного — к отвлечению, противоположности интереса.

В рамках ее ответа все выглядело довольно последовательно, хотя какой-то ключевой момент ускользал. Его следовало нащупать:

— Вроде бы логику улавливаю, но как-то не выходит связать ваши стекляшки и сознание, — тут его отвлекла новая мысль: — А что же, получается, эмоции — не каждая сама по себе? — он вдруг отдал себе отчет, что мало знает об эмоциях, хотя вроде бы Лорд довольно много рассказывал об этом компоненте сознания. Снейп порылся в закромах памяти и догадался, что его учитель, кажется, считал нечто похожее само собой разумеющимся, а Снейпа — вполне сведущим в данном предмете. Переоценивал! Но вообще-то… Это же очевидно! Действительно, само собой разумеется! Но он все-таки решил проверить свой вывод: — Ну да, есть ведь и противоположные друг другу чувства, и похожие. И значит, составные...

— Конечно! — подтвердила Анна. — Об этом всегда пишут в самом начале.

— Где пишут?

— Ну в книжках по менталистике, наверное. Я ведь не много их читала и только наши — семейные. А в ваших книжках — не так?

— Знаете, у нас их вообще мало и только для начинающих — там в основном про методы очищения сознания, про сосредоточение воли, а работа с эмоциями, для которой требуется их анализ, считается уже следующим этапом. Такие знания передаются устно, — Снейп решил не уточнять, что, судя по всему, эти сведения об эмоциях были частью теории магии в целом, а не только менталистики. — И почему-то мой наставник данный вопрос упустил. Вы не поверите, мисс Далассина, но я только что сам к этому выводу пришел. Открыл для себя таблицу умножения, можно сказать, — признался он честно и одновременно с какой-то детской гордостью.

— Вот это да! Ой, простите, сэр, — смутилась Анна от своего восклицания, но тут же, почти извиняясь, пояснила: — Стало быть, это на самом деле так! Если в наших семейных учебниках про это пишут и западный менталист сам к такому выводу пришел, то это — действительное положение вещей, а не просто для удобства понимания так говорится.

Снейпа поразило ее умозаключение — нетривиальное для подростка, по его профессорской оценке. Девочка, кажется, еще и думать хорошо умеет.

— Вполне возможно, — подтвердил он, — хорошо бы придумать способ проверить это на практике.

— А хотите еще посмотреть? Прямо сейчас? — предложила Анна с энтузиазмом.

— Давайте, — он взглянул ей в глаза и воспроизвел волевое усилие того же уровня, что и предыдущее: — Legilimens.

На этот раз он с самого начала уяснил, что правильно дозировал ментальную силу. Он распознал эмоцию мисс Далассины, красивую и приятную, но очевидно не имевшую отношения к реальному состоянию ее души. Пожалуй, если бы в первый раз Анна испытывала именно ее, он бы не усомнился в своих умениях. Снейп прервал легилименцию и с удовлетворением заметил:

— Надо же, теперь понимаю, что вижу действие щита.

— А что вы увидели?

— Сложно определить одним словом. Сочетание безмятежности и невнимания к окружающему миру. Я иногда сам такое испытываю, например, сидя на берегу моря. Никуда не надо идти, глядишь на волны, отвлекаешься иногда на птиц или скалы вдалеке. Что-то вроде этого. Вроде бы ясная эмоция, но слова для нее нет. Но это совсем не то, что вы испытывали? Правильно?

— Конечно!

— Теперь бы сообразить, что вы скрывали…

— Посмотрите без щита.

— Да, пожалуй, я пока своим умом не дойду. Legilimens. Восторг?

— Ну да, слияние…

— Подождите! Я попробую сам. Безмятежность… Что будет, если ее усилить? — он попытался представить себя безмятежным, с чем, разумеется, возникли естественные сложности, но в конце концов ему удалось. Помог образ моря, он вспомнил единственную в его детстве поездку на побережье. Пожалуй, тогда… Отец остался дома, они с матерью жили вдвоем в дешевом пансионе, бродили по берегу, мама не занималась никакими своими изысканиями, не боролась с домашним хозяйством, рассказывала ему что-то — что именно, он уже не помнил, а может, и тогда не слишком внимательно слушал. Но все было как-то очень правильно. Теперь попробовать усилить это ощущение… Как бы это сделать? Что смазывает эмоцию? Привычка? Тогда надо воскресить ощущение от первого их дня — там у моря. Получилась… — Радость? — спросил он неловко.

— Точно, — восхитилась она, — а второе?

Со второй он сначала запутался, но снова помог тот же образ. Вот эта рассеянность… Это ведь не то же самое, что обычное невнимание. Это, наоборот, внимание к тому, что влечет взгляд… Почему влечет? Потому что выбивается из ровного фона? Ему пришло в голову, что и при первом легилименсе было что-то похожее. И он решил не бояться парадоксальности, в конце концов, этому его смогли научить:

— Удивление?

— Да.

— Значит, восторг был разбит на составные части, и каждая из них ослаблена — как в прошлый раз. Но все-таки, если вернуться к нашей исходной задаче, я так и не могу связать этот механизм искажения и вашу конструкцию.

— Так вы же видели ее? И эмоции? С ней и без нее?

— Нет, все так же не видел.

— Но вы сказали, что сразу поняли, что это — не то, что на самом деле, — удивленно протянула она, — как, если щит не увидели?

— Как я понял, что вижу не ваши истинные эмоции? — он снисходительно улыбнулся, все-таки она еще такой ребенок: — Мисс Далассина, по вашим словам, по мимике, движениям. Никакая легилименция мне не потребовалась, чтобы осознать, что ни о какой безмятежности и речи не может идти, хотя определить точно истинную эмоцию я без менталистики не смог, — тут он подумал: «Она ребенок, но совсем непростой и с непростой историей, а ее положение в Доме…». Он сменил тон на серьезный: — Кстати, вы понимаете, что это — небезопасно?

— Что?

— Позволять себе явное выражение эмоций, отчетливые их телесные, интонационные проявления.

— Конечно, понимаю, — обиженно ответила мисс Далассина, — я вполне себя контролирую.

Наблюдения Снейпа в целом ее заявлению не противоречили, однако им противоречило ее сегодняшнее поведение. Он решил прояснить ситуацию:

— Не сказал бы по нашему взаимодействию.

— Но я же вам доверяю, зачем мне сейчас от вас свои эмоции скрывать?

Снейп только и смог выдавить:

— Даже так? — этот поворот событий предстояло всерьез обдумать.

— А что в этом плохого? — удивилась девочка и рассудительно пояснила: -Вы — мой декан, во-первых. Во-вторых, занимаетесь со мной менталистикой. И к тому же в этих эмоциях ничего обидного для вас нет.

— Да если бы и было! Дело в вас! Сдержанность — естественная защита, своего рода первый барьер на пути у любого легилимента, — постарался внушить ей Снейп.

— Я согласна. Но зачем мне сейчас защита — от вас?

— Я легилимент, очень хороший и сильный, — напомнил он.

— Но ведь вы со мной занимаетесь! Я же не могу в каждом вашем слове сомневаться! Как вы тогда меня сможете чему-то научить?

— Логично, — признал Снейп и сообразил, что тоже ведь верит всему, что она говорит. — Но непривычно, надо признать. Своему учителю я доверял, разумеется, в том, что касалось учебы. Однако не могу сказать, что доверял ему полностью. Сознание я прикрывал от него — по мере своих сил, уж не знаю, насколько успешно. И уж точно чувства свои старался не демонстрировать, даже когда в них не было ничего, — он усмехнулся, — обидного.

— Почему?

— Я же сказал, привычка к сдержанности — инструмент. Не только в менталистике, как я понимаю. Учитель, вообще, не одобрял ярких проявлений даже положительных эмоций, направленных на него. За подобный вашему восторг я бы от него получил… — Снейп не стал договаривать — чем, и так уж чрезмерно разоткровенничался. «Интересно, а знает ли мисс Далассина-Деррент, у кого учился ее декан?» — вдруг подумалось ему.

— Как странно… — задумчиво проговорила девочка, — видимо, в этом одно из фундаментальных отличий наших традиций или не только традиций. Мама меня упрекала за излишнюю сдержанность, а тетя Алисия — наоборот, она много говорит похожего на то, что вы сейчас сказали.

— Но ведь тетя ваша не менталист, как я помню?

— Нет, совсем нет. Я потому и сказала, что дело, возможно, не в менталистике. Хотя… Знаете, открытость — общепринятый подход у восточных менталистов. У нас ведь даже изречение есть, его часто цитируют: «Хороший менталист ничего не скрывает, ему нечего скрывать, хороший менталист никого не читает, ему незачем кого-то читать».

— Вы серьезно? Но ведь менталистика — как раз об этом: о «скрывать» и, как вы говорите, о «читать».

— Это же изречение, его еще истолковать нужно. И я думаю, смыслов в нем много, я сама его не очень-то понимаю. И начинающим «скрывать и читать» вполне подобает. Нас этому учат, и в книжках для новичков этому уделяется много внимания.

— Ну хорошо, хоть в этом мы совпадаем, давайте пока ориентироваться на такой подход. Вы все-таки начинающий менталист, — этот разговор Снейпа начал утомлять, он затрагивал что-то слишком важное для него, следовало как следует обдумать свою позицию, прежде чем к нему вернуться. Хотя вернуться придется, как он подозревал. А сейчас он предпочел сменить тему: — Вы сказали: книжки для начинающих... Это ваши родовые трактаты?

— Я только семейные читала.

— Они не предназначены для чтения другими людьми, не членами вашего рода?

— Да почему же?

— А можно что-то почитать? Я ведь пока не очень хорошо понимаю вас. Вот до сих пор со стекляшками вашими не освоился. Но если разобраться в основах, может, действительно смогу помочь.

— Почитать? В принципе это возможно. Только я из поместья не могу книги выносить. Правда, это — решение мисс Деррент, а не правило семьи Далассинов, так что я с ней поговорю на каникулах. Мне самой «Малое зерцало» все время нужно.

— Малое зерцало?

— Ну да. Основная книга — «Зерцало малое юной девы Далассины». Впрочем, его можно у букинистов поискать. Его многие копировали у нас.

— Надо же. Значит, это не секрет? Не родовая тайна?

— Да у нас мало тайн. Просто многие вещи недоступны в практическом плане для...

— Для?

— Не знаю... западных менталистов. Ведь главное — Пустоту ощутить, а у нас — это естественный навык, поэтому в книжках про него нет.

— Понятно. Но мне бы с теорией немного разобраться. Вот, скажем, вы говорили про состав эмоций, очень уверенно говорили. А мне это совершенно не очевидно. Как доверие и удивление дают в сочетании любопытство, интуитивно понятно. Но эмоций ведь много, как вы их столь уверенно разлагаете?

— Но это же видно!

— В каком смысле «видно»?

— В обычном, то есть не обычном — не глазами, конечно.

— А «как бы глазами»?

— Ну да! Сэр, вы же правильно понимаете.

— Ничего я не понимаю пока, — привычно отозвался Снейп, — то есть понял, что вы сознание свое видите, «как бы видите», — еще в прошлый раз. Но это — всё. Вообще, идея видеть сознание у меня в голове до конца не уложилась.

— А вы разве не видите?

— Я, например, эмоции испытываю или знаю, помню о них. Кое-что и вижу. Воспоминания, скажем. Или какую-то мысль представляю в виде книжной страницы. Могу нарисовать себе сцену, в которой испытываю какую-то эмоцию, как с этой безмятежностью у моря или с вашим комаром ночью. Могу определить словами.

— А как же тогда вы мои эмоции прочитали? Почему вы их назвали именно так, как назвали?

— Я просто знал, что это они. Их было непросто определить, но все-таки возможно. Я подобрал слова и ощутил, что они правильно описывают узнанное мной.

— Но как вы узнали? — настаивала девочка. — Вам ведь нужно было сопоставить их с чем-то.

— Просто узнал, — растерянно ответил Снейп, — сопоставил, пожалуй, со своим предыдущим опытом, но неосознанно. У вас это не так? — ему показалось, что они подбираются к главному.

— Ну да. Я вижу эмоции, свои в первую очередь, — повторила мисс Далассина.

Два слова — «видеть» и «знать» — они успели повторить друг другу раз десять, но Снейп вдруг ухватил их недостаточность. Они представились ему слишком общими, какими-то неточными бирками, не отражающими суть их действий. Как если бы в магазине на товарах висел ценник «еда». Но на самом деле эти слова — вовсе не общие, их значения можно конкретизировать! Только, кажется, они с Анной это делают по-разному… Снейп неуверенно уточнил:

— Если я правильно понимаю, ваше «видеть» — совсем не то, что увидеть сцену с комаром?

— Нет, второе — способ вызвать эмоцию или объяснить ее. Ну как вы с морем и безмятежностью сделали. А я вижу.

Тут его осенило и он задал элементарный вопрос, который почему-то не приходил ему в голову раньше:

— Что именно вы видите?

— Цветные формы или пятна, но разной фактуры. Удивление — голубое и очень ровное по наполнению цветом. Но когда оно смешивается с чем-то, эта ровность исчезает и переходит в такую... не сетку, не узор, сложно слово подобрать.

Стеклышки и пленка наконец встали на свои места, конструкция обрела осмысленность. И Снейп даже прямо сейчас мог предложить несколько модификаций. Как там Альбус сказал, ветер? Понятно, почему он стеклышки выбивает из сетки, но теперь ясно, для чего они нужны. Решение очевидно! Однако он хотел сначала выяснить побольше:

— А все остальное — тоже пятна?

— Нет, конечно. Воспоминания, мысли, рассуждения — это бусины.

— Не сцены, образы?

— Ну если их раскрыть, то сцены, а так — бусины.

«Пятна и бусины, значит, — подумал Снейп, — чем они похожи?» Мысль ускользала — как бусина между пальцев. Есть что-то общее, но что? Недостаточно данных.

— Ладно, оставим. А что еще видите?

— Связи, конечно, вижу.

— Какие связи?

— С неразумными силами в первую очередь. И между собой — между эмоциями, воспоминаниями и намерениями.

Каждая фраза приносила новое понятие:

— Неразумными силами? Что это?

— Вы их иначе как-то называете?

— Что?

— Те части души, которые управляют, например, течением крови или дыханием, движениями, чувством голода, жажды.

— А, понятно. Боюсь, я никак их не называю, — усмехнулся Снейп: его удручало собственное невежество, но с ним он умел справляться. Первый шаг сделан: он смог предварительно очертить границы собственного незнания, а сейчас надо продолжать: — Но, значит, есть и разумные?

— Конечно. Три разумных, точнее, подчиняющихся разуму, силы — чувствительная, словесно-разумная и вожделеющая.

— Эмоции, мысли, стремления? Поэтому и щиты разные? — все начало складываться.

— Да, вы же все сами понимаете! — обиделась мисс Далассина. — Вы меня экзаменуете?

— Вот прямо сейчас и начинаю понимать. На самом деле сейчас вы меня учите, а не я вас, — засмеялся Снейп, то ли пытаясь скрыть смущение, то ли от радости, что он прорвался куда-то, где раньше никогда не бывал.

— Я объясняю, а не учу, — строго заметила мисс Далассина, — мы же должны на одном языке говорить.

Он отметил про себя: то ли у восточников это разграничение важно, то ли ребенок пытается сгладить неловкость. Он бодро согласился:

— Хорошо — объясняете. Тогда продолжим. Значит, у вас есть три подчиняющихся разуму силы души и неразумные. А их сколько?

— Да никто не считал, много. Но это не только у меня, это у всех — даже у магглов. Это традиционное представление о составе души.

— В восточной традиции?

— Не знаю… — задумалась она, — похоже, нет: вроде и тетя Алисия про них знает, и от мисс Галлер я эти слова слышала во время наших занятий. И в деррентовских книжках про это написано, а они, кажется, западные.

— Традиционное, значит... — Снейп с трудом сдержался, чтобы не застонать, он наконец сообразил, чего ему не хватало — каких знаний. Традиционных! В семье их передают. А все вокруг думали, что он ими в полной мере обладает. Ну да, конечно, полукровка! И никто не подозревал, что маме было не до того. У него и детской палочки не имелось, но это хотя бы дало потом легкость в освоении беспалочковой. Он вдруг вспомнил свои первые неудачи на факультативе по теории магии. Вот в чем дело! Но он и правда — неплох, потом-то пошли сплошные успехи! А если бы он с самого начала все знал? А возможно, получилось бы хуже, вот эта свежесть взгляда, которую все отмечали — вот она откуда! Свежесть взгляда, она же — невежество! Он бы расхохотался над собой, если бы не привык держать себя в руках, и лихорадочно продолжил расспросы: — А магия и ментальная сила? Они где? Это тоже силы души — в рамках традиционного представления?

— Они немного отдельно, выше всех сил, — послушно ответила мисс Далассина.

— Они ими управляют?

— Не всегда, но такое возможно, — она помялась и решительно добавила, — я тут подумала... Собственно, ведь вся менталистика — об этом. Наша по крайней мере.

— Да не только ваша, — неожиданно для себя самого заметил Снейп и вдруг окончательно махнул рукой на весь свой профессорский авторитет. Ребенок ему доверяет, вот и он ответит тем же: — Я должен сделать признание, мисс Далассина. Я никогда раньше не слышал того, что вы сейчас говорите. У меня в некоторых областях — катастрофические пробелы. Я сам теперь удивляюсь, как стал хорошим менталистом и волшебником. Но ведь стал как-то! Вы не поверите, но у меня и теоретические работы есть. Видимо, я неосознанно понимал что-то или изобретал, как магглы говорят, велосипед, — прибавил он с отчетливой самоиронией, — но уж навык быстро осваивать новые знания у меня развит вполне. Я теперь не сомневаюсь, что смогу вам помочь, но сначала мне надо почитать немного на эти темы. Вы подождете?

— Конечно, сэр. А вы хотите пока отменить наши занятия? — голос девочки прозвучал немного расстроенно.

— Да нет, зачем же? — Снейп хоть и подумал немного притормозить, но если мисс Далассину не смущает его невежество, почему бы не продолжить. — Вы мне многое… — он улыбнулся, — объяснили и, наверное, сможете еще что-то ценное рассказать.

— Я на самом деле мало знаю, — скромно или вежливо уточнила она.

— С теорией я сам разберусь, — заявил он уверенно, — а вы о себе мне поведайте. Вот, скажем, вы описали, как видите собственные эмоции. А у других вы их также воспринимаете?

— Не знаю, — неуверенно отозвалась она, — я ни разу людей читать не пробовала. Только артефакты, но их активирую я, так что в принципе я как бы сама себя читаю. Впрочем, некоторые еще от мамы остались, они воспроизводят ее части сознания. С ними та же картинка. Но это же мама — мы можем просто друг на друга походить.

## IV 

Тут Снейпу пришла в голову безумная мысль:

— А давайте на мне. Сейчас уберу внешние щиты, а эмоции мои сейчас вполне отчетливы.

— Так я же не умею легилименс, — робко возразила Анна.

Он полностью отдавал себе отчет, что просит восточного менталиста, пусть и неопытного, «прочитать» его сознание, да еще и ту часть, которую он привык прятать почти от всех окружающих. Слышал бы кто его! Но ведь интересно, и Анне будет полезно. Можно сказать, он выступит в роли учебного пособия. Не совсем учитель, но хоть что-то! И Снейп стал настаивать:

— Но как-то же умеете? Вы сказали, тренировались на артефактах. А я уже выражал однажды согласие поработать артефактом, — напомнил он.

— Это будет не совсем легилименс. Я про легилименцию читала: восточная техника другая.

— Значит, пробуйте свою — восточную. Давайте.

Анна все же явственно колебалась, но, похоже, он заразил ее своим энтузиазмом.

— Спасибо, профессор, — поблагодарила она.

— Да за что? Мне интересно.

Анна вдруг переспросила:

— Интересно? — и удовлетворенно информировала: — Я тогда использую интерес.

— В каком смысле?

— Мне же надо за что-то зацепиться, чтобы в ваше сознание попасть. Пусть будет интерес. Общие эмоции — хороший путь и легкий, с этого всегда начинают.

— Понятно, — ответил Снейп, ничего не поняв. Разве только то, что восточникам нужна зацепка для легилименции. Интересный факт! А можно ли ее не давать? Не позволить зацепиться? Но сейчас он должен сделать прямо противоположное. Он убрал верхний щит и сконцентрировал мысли и чувства на ситуации и Анне, попутно их анализируя: они оказались довольно простыми, вполне приемлемыми для демонстрации вовне.

— Работаю, — вдруг произнесла девочка.

— Простите? — он не мог сообразить, что она имеет в виду.

— Мама так говорила, когда кого-то читала. Вроде так принято.

— А, ну работайте, — подбодрил ее Снейп.

Девочка бросила на него острый взгляд, он подчеркнуто дал ей установить зрительный контакт, но она вдруг отвела глаза и как-то сосредоточилась, ушла в себя. Снейп мог ее понять, он хорошо помнил свой первый опыт легилименции: он тогда тоже долго не мог решиться. Страшно было даже не опозориться — вдруг не получится? — а просто страшно, как в детстве перед первым прыжком с обрыва в воду. Отец его тогда, на реке, подтолкнул, из этого ничего хорошего не вышло, плохого, впрочем, тоже, но подражать отцу он не хотел. Анна молчала и, очевидно, собиралась с духом. Довольно долго ничего не происходило, он ее подталкивать не стал. Но пауза все затягивалась, наконец она вновь подняла голову, он поймал ее взгляд — какой-то слишком рассеянный, ничего не ощутил, и все-таки спросил — немного сочувственно и понимающе:

— Не получается? Мне в первый раз тоже было сложно.

— А? — она как будто спросонья не услышала вопроса, но вдруг пришла в себя и сообщила: — Я закончила, только не уверена, правильно ли.

— Как это? — обескураженно спросил Снейп. — Но вы же ничего не делали?

— Почему? У меня вроде бы получилось прочитать, вы же не защищались.

— Без палочки и заклинания? А, ну конечно, восточная техника! И я вас не заметил. Надо же! И правда — восточная легилименция. Понятно, почему восточников многие так боятся.

— А вы не боитесь, — констатировала Анна.

— Не боюсь, — просто подтвердил Снейп, — может, теперь буду бояться, но не вас, а других восточников. Хотя где мне их встретить? Но вас точно не начну, не знаю, честно говоря, почему, но в этом уверен.

— Спасибо.

Это слово прозвучало странно, намного сильнее, чем первое «спасибо» — в ответ на его уговоры. Как будто он сказал нечто очень важное, ценность чего заметно превосходила его предложение себя «прочитать». Снейпа это смутило, и, чтобы не выдать себя, он деловито повторил:

— Надо же, я ничего не заметил, хотя вы предупредили, что будете меня читать.

— Так я же ничего не делала, просто смотрела, даже не пыталась все связи отследить, только некоторые — самые необходимые для понимания, — извиняющимся тоном объяснила она и тут же заверила: — Если бы попыталась чуть дальше зайти, что-то конкретное выяснить, вы бы заметили.

— Так что вы увидели?

— Картинка та же. И, похоже, совпадает по цветам и фактурам. Интерес выглядит точно так же, как у меня. Да и все прочее, если я правильно поняла, что вы чувствуете, — Анна произнесла последнюю фразу робко и неуверенно.

— И что конкретно? — твердо уточнил Снейп. Он в некоторой степени разделял ее неловкость: обсуждать эмоции прямыми словами… В общем, неудобно было и ему, но он старше и должен ее подбодрить: — Не стесняйтесь, я работаю артефактом, учебным пособием, так меня и воспринимайте. Что увидели?

— Беспокойство, что не справитесь и что я не справлюсь. Отчетливо — ответственность, чувство, что вы отвечаете за что-то, точнее, кого-то, — она замялась.

— Еще? — Снейп решил довести дело до конца. — Помните, я артефакт с обратной связью.

— Простите, сэр, я поняла. Заботу еще, довольно сильно. Связей много, смотреть не стала. Это понятно, вы же — декан. Это все самое яркое, там есть и послабее. Рассказывать? — жалобно спросила она.

«Интересно, — подумал Снейп, — значит, я в себе что-то не увидел или плохо спрятал».

Он взглянул на нее с напускной строгостью:

— Конечно. Пока все правильно, но разве вы не хотите проверить свои умения до конца?

— Тревогу в связи с кем-то, — немного робко сообщила Анна, — а с кем — не стала смотреть, — торопливо заверила она, — тревога в сочетании с раздражением. Надеюсь, источник — не я.

— Не вы, — вздохнул Снейп, — есть у меня такой источник постоянной тревоги. Не думал, что это заметно даже тогда, когда я о нем и не вспоминаю. Вы мне, кстати, помогли своим наблюдением. Что еще?

— Но, сэр… — она смутилась окончательно.

— Давайте уж. Вы же и так все видели, — он постарался, чтобы просьба прозвучала непринужденно.

— Вину, — совсем тихо проговорила она.

Вот это Снейпа огорошило, ему казалось, он смог запереть это чувство за щитами в самой глубине сознания. Значит, лезет наружу, а он не замечает. Необходимо вернуться к практике ежедневных упражнений в окклюменции. Но ребенка нельзя нагружать собственными сложностями, и он придал интонации легкость:

— Ну это понятно. У нас война только кончилась. Все в ней участие принимали — в той или иной степени. Так что вы это у любого взрослого увидите, вина у нас — привычный фон существования. Ну ладно, мучать не буду вас больше. И выглядели все эти мои эмоции так же, как у вас?

— Да, — облегченно подтвердила она и тут же вдумчиво проговорила: — Этого и следовало ожидать на самом деле. Просто я никогда не проверяла.

— Почему же — следовало ожидать? — заинтересовался выводом Снейп. — Я же сам свои эмоции так не вижу. И как же вы их такими видите, если они у меня так не выглядят?

— Так это же не они выглядят, а я вижу.

«Восточная менталистика требует точности формулировок при разговорах о невыразимом», — пришел Снейпу в голову афоризм. Он скоро научится острить на отвлеченные темы.

— Подробнее, — попросил он, — другими словами. Обычно, если что-то как-то выглядит, то это и означает, что его кто-то так видит.

Анна задумалась, а потом неуверенно начала:

— Я же не вижу, а как бы вижу, то есть представляю, — она закусила губу и остановилась, но вдруг глаза ее широко распахнулись и она живо принялась излагать: — Да, конечно, это можно назвать способом представления. Ну не на самом деле же эмоции — цветовые пятна. Это способ их видеть, так удобнее, проще с ними работать. Кто-то представляет их в виде звуков, запахов, даже целостных образов. Я читала об одном менталисте, который их видел, точнее, ощущал в качестве растений. Такое редко бывает, обычно что-то абстрактное.

И тут до Снейпа дошло:

— Подождите… Стекляшки, пленка нужны, чтобы ваши пятна изменять, это я уже понял. Но стекляшки — тоже способ представления? Я их и не должен видеть? Ваши щиты?

— В принципе могли и увидеть, если вы сознание в зрение переводите. Но необязательно те же стекляшки, а что-то другое.

— Да никуда я его не перевожу! — чуть не закричал он нетерпеливо и пустился в поспешные рассуждения, прыгая от одной мысли к другой: — А ведь это отличный прием. Проще работать с конкретными образами, чем с чувствами. Ну да, конечно, вы сознание объективируете. Оно у вас почти предметно. Всё, я понял, причем здесь ваша Пустота. И почему Альбус так сказал про моего наблюдателя, что это шаг к Пустоте.

— Сэр, простите? — опасливо встряла в его монолог Анна.

— Последнюю фразу забудьте, слишком долго рассказывать. А все остальное — верно? Все эти пятна и бусины — для простоты манипуляций с ними?

— Ну да, — растерялась она, — и связи отслеживать лучше, когда их видишь. Или слышишь, например, как у других восточников, которые не зрением пользуются. А что тут такого?

Снейп усмехнулся:

— Сложно объяснить это тому, кто так с рождения умеет. Как птице разъяснять, что _такого_ — в полете без метлы. Вы уж поверьте, я с трудом уложил у себя в голове то, что вам таким естественным кажется. Но ваш подход завораживает, все так просто — если его освоить! — не удержался он от восклицания и, заметив ее оторопь, пояснил: — Эмоции, желания, даже воспоминания очень сложно зафиксировать, они ускользают, слов подходящих не находится, все они не точны. Поэтому у нас на Западе примитивную окклюменцию и даже легилименцию может освоить любой сравнительно сильный маг, а продвинуться дальше без ментального дара уже тяжело.

— А что такое ментальный дар?

— И снова — сложно определить. Я просто чувствую, что он у меня есть, умею с ним работать. Он, конечно, имеет отношение к волевой сфере, взаимодействие менталистов — во многом поединок двух воль и отчасти магии. Но это на любом уровне, просто у менталистов по дару все совсем хорошо с волей. Но кроме нее у нас имеется способность управляться со своим сознанием, не путаться, не тонуть в том месиве эмоций, желаний и всего остального, что наполняет наши мозги.

— Разделять?

— Не сказал бы… Вот вы, кажется, умеете разделять, ваш подход облегчает задачу. А мы… — Снейп поразмыслил и нашел слова: — Мы выделяем и при необходимости отделяем какой-то компонент, но довольно грубо, не всегда по его естественным границам, если прибегнуть к визуальной метафоре. А вот вы… Скажите, вот ваше удивление — голубое пятно… Оно существует отдельно от других пятен?

— Не совсем, оно, бывает, пересекается с другим, но я поняла, о чем вы, и, да, я могу их разделить, а не разрезать — как бы разрезать. А вот связи именно резать приходится, — добавила Анна.

— А что за связи?

— Да разные. С воспоминаниями, другими эмоциями, с желаниями. Влияние эмоций на неразумные силы, например, на всякие телесные проявления.

— Связь с мимикой и жестами?

— Не только. Вот возьмем вашу заботу, например. Это очень устойчивое пятно, но от него идут как бы корни или побеги к другим компонентам души. Я не стала вникать и разбираться, но видеть — видела. Частично они за ваш щит уходят, но некоторые — и в открытой части. Скажем, телесные проявления я могла бы рассмотреть, если бы захотела.

— Телесные? Но я же во время вашей легилименции ничего не предпринимал такого — заботливого, — последнее слово Снейп произнес с отчетливой иронией, ему стало неловко, хотя он не мог не признать: нечто подобное в последнее время сопровождало его взаимодействие с Анной, да и другими студентами, но больно уж слово непривычное.

— Речь не только о чем-то заметном сразу, эмоции сказываются на ритме дыхания, в каких-то мелких автоматических движениях.

— И вы можете проследить за тем, какая эмоция в чем находит внешнее проявление?

— Ну не настолько все-таки. Я пока сам факт связей вижу. С неразумными силами я не разбиралась подробно. Могу определить только некоторые из них.

— Интересно. Но вернемся все-таки к существу наших различий. Я уже уразумел, что вы свое сознание переводите в предметную форму — почти предметную, в комплекс объектов. И фундаментом для такого объективирования служит ваша Пустота. А вот конкретный механизм мне неясен. Как это вы делаете? Как переводите сознание в зрение?

— Не знаю, — разочарованно ответила Анна, — оно само как-то. Ну если вспомнить, что происходило, когда я научилась… Вот один важный момент был, когда я смогла удерживать Пустоту и одновременно быть, действовать, думать. Тогда, наверное, и начала видеть сознание.

— Директор мне говорил, что пустота — это магия в потенции… — подтолкнул ее Снейп.

— А… можно и так. Магия, когда я не колдую и, вообще, не действую. Но моя магия — это же я на самом деле. Вот я не действующая гляжу на себя действующую и вижу себя. Мне удобнее видеть, а другие слышат или иначе как-то. Поэтому и важно уметь действовать и не действовать одновременно, то есть удерживать Пустоту и продолжать быть.

— Точно! Именно это директор и назвал головокружительным ощущением.

— Да? Он умеет? — настороженно полюбопытствовала Анна.

— Так он сказал, — пожал плечами Снейп и поспешил успокоить девочку, которую чем-то тревожило знакомство Альбуса с восточной менталистикой: — Вроде бы его немного учили, но далеко он не пошел, по его словам, — и тут Снейпа в который раз осенило, он вдруг сообразил, в чем ошибался Альбус, и где он сам просчитался со своим внутренним наблюдателем: — О, я понимаю, почему головокружительно: это ведь не раздвоение? Правда? Это не две вы и не две части вас, а вы одна… — он притормозил, и вдруг нужное слово само всплыло на поверхность, — вы одна, но в двух направлениях?

— Ой, — вдруг вскрикнула Анна, — профессор! Вам кто-нибудь говорил, что вы — гениальны? Это именно так! — она внезапно покраснела, очевидно, осознав, что допустила серьезный промах: похвалить профессора — нарушение субординации, и стала сумбурно искать извинения себе: — Я никогда не могла сформулировать словами, всегда считала Пустоту чем-то невыразимым, чем-то исходным, что не определить, а вы нашли нужное выражение. А считается, что это почти невозможно понять разумом. Даже научиться проще, чем понять.

Снейп успокоительно улыбнулся, показывая, что ни в коей мере не в претензии и вообще у них — разговор равных:

— Спасибо! И правда верная мысль? Я же говорил, что думать умею. Мне приятно, что вы оценили. Значит, проще научиться. А как этому учатся?

— Я не знаю, сэр, — огорченно ответила Анна, — меня ведь не учили, я всегда умела. И в семейных книгах об этом ничего нет, нужны другие какие-то. Или учитель — восточник.

— Директор обещал поискать учителя для вас, — напомнил Снейп.

Анна обрадованно пообещала:

— Ну вот, а я его уговорю и с вами, — и снова покраснела.

Снейп засмеялся:

— Спасибо, мисс Далассина. Это очень любезно с вашей стороны…

— Ой, сэр, простите. Но я и правда хотела… Простите, — удрученно пролепетала девочка.

— Да я серьезно сказал «спасибо», — подбодрил ее Снейп, — просто потом удержаться от иронии не смог. Вы все-таки очень эмоционально реагируете. Меня потянуло вас поддразнить, — девочка заметно расслабилась, а он пришел в замешательство от собственных слов. В который раз уже! И сам не знал, не стоит ли последить за собой, чтобы не допускать подобного в будущем. И это тоже надо обдумать, кажется, в ближайшее время его мысли оккупирует Анна — мисс Далассина, поправил он себя, но, похоже, без толку поправил. Он придал большую сухость тону, говоря: — Ну что же, мы продуктивно поработали, правда в основном продуктивно — для меня. Однако в этом — залог пользы для вас. Я еще поразмышляю, но пара идей появилась. Вы, кстати, в маггловских храмах бывали? Христианских?

— Нет, — огорченно ответила она.

— Не страшно. Я сам вам покажу, что нужно, в книгах. Да и у нас в Хогвартсе есть похожее. Но у меня будет задание вам для самостоятельной работы. Стекляшки у вас — вроде хрусталя, прозрачные?

— Да, я, кажется, говорила…

— Нет, но я сам это понял. Попробуйте превратить их в разноцветные. Двух-трех цветов пока достаточно.

— Ой, я, по-моему, даже знаю, как это сделать, надо попробовать, — обрадовалась Анна.

— Вот и отлично. И еще. Попробуйте сделать из ментальной силы не веревочку, а проволоку — желательно потолще. Ну и как-то с ней поэкспериментировать — расплющить, погнуть, заплести. Понятно?

— Это сложнее, наверное, но я попытаюсь, — задумчиво отозвалась она.

— Прекрасно. На этой оптимистичной ноте завершим сегодняшнюю отработку. На всякий случай: сегодня вы практиковались в различных методах нарезки растительных ингредиентов. Вы их знаете?

— Да, мисс Галлер со мной уже это обсуждала.

— И хорошо. Можете идти, мисс Далассина.

— Благодарю, сэр.


	19. Chapter 19

#  Глава 18. Статусы, ненависть, дружба и свобода

## I 

Погода начала портиться, хорошие деньки выдавались редко, но Билл с Мэри все-таки выбрались наружу. Вышли из замка они втроем — вместе с Дианой, но по пути встретили мисс Дарнфорд (ту самую милую и разговорчивую девочку, с которой Мэри познакомилась еще в поезде и которую Сэм Фортмаунт ни за что обозвал змеей). Билл помахал ей рукой, объяснив Мэри, что он помогает Хлое с Зельями и Чарами, а она чувствует себя немного одиноко среди своих сокурсниц: те принадлежат к аристократическим древним семействам, и манеры у них — присущие этому кругу слизеринцев, а Хлоя — из простых, ну не совсем, но историю свою они ведут, кажется, только века с семнадцатого. Ей не хватает нормального общения без выкрутасов и реверансов. Мэри при этих словах чуть не засмеялась: Билл прибегал к своеобразной точке отсчета для определения, кто тут у них не «из простых» — Книге Страшного Суда. Но против участия Хлои в их прогулке Мэри ничего не имела, наоборот, интересно ближе познакомиться с чистокровной слизеринкой — пусть из «простых», по мерке Наследника Уизли.

Однако все сложилось исключительно неудачно — и все из-за Дианы. Та, похоже, чересчур близко к сердцу приняла идею вражды между Гриффиндором и Слизерином, слишком буквально ее поняла. Она постоянно цеплялась к студентам того факультета — не только к ровесникам, но и к ребятам постарше. До Мэри доносились слухи, что старосты от Дианы стонали, за ней приходилось следить, чтобы не допустить настоящих стычек: Диана осваивала заклинания одно за другим, выходя за рамки программы, но не брезговала и привычными методами утвердить себя, как дипломатично назвал их староста Артур Боунс, явно подразумевая «маггловские драки». Ну и понятно, сегодня все пошло наперекосяк. Диана третировала Хлою — благо, только словесно, но мисс Дарнфорд, конечно, терпеть не захотела и довольно скоро откланялась, еле сдерживая слезы. Диана победно усмехнулась, а Билл устало вздохнул. Он только хотел приступить к очередной лекции о том, что директор Дамблдор стремится к единству магического мира и все должны ему помогать в меру своих возможностей (Мэри уже выучила наизусть его аргументы, и могла повторить их даже ночью), как Диана вдруг сказала: «Ну пока!» — и направилась к теплицам: якобы она договорилась о встрече с профессором Спраут, к которой у мисс Смит имелась «куча вопросов». Впрочем, «куча вопросов» у нее имелась ко всем преподавателям каждый день, так что, наверное, она сказала чистую правду. Мэри окончательно на Смит разозлилась: могла бы сразу пойти куда хотела и не мешать Мэри сойтись поближе со слизеринкой. Такой удачный случай впустую пропал!

— Ну вот что на нее находит? — грустно спросила Мэри. — Бедная Хлоя нас теперь начнет избегать. Может, мне перед ней извиниться — за Диану?

— Да ладно, — махнул рукой Билл, — Хлоя чувствительная, но не обидчивая и не злопамятная. Я, конечно, извинюсь, но она уже завтра забудет. Да и про Диану все знают, вряд ли Хлоя нас с тобой в чем-то винит.

К «их» камню у озера идти не хотелось: уже вечерело и прохлада чувствовалась даже далеко от воды. А там, наверное, еще ветер. Они уселись на бревнах близ избушки лесника, и Мэри, улыбаясь, спросила:

— Билл, ты готов к суровым допросам?

— Мэри! Ну, конечно. Для чего мы гулять пошли? И разговаривать с тобой — всегда интересно!

— Я снова о Лестранжах и Прюэттах. Можно? — осторожно поинтересовалась она.

— Давай.

Мэри давно хотела выяснить один вопрос, оставшийся с прошлого их «интервью». Так она про себя называла долгие беседы с Биллом об обычаях магического мира. Она многое умела почерпнуть из краткого обмена репликами, из болтовни на переменах, из общения с другими ребятами в гостиной, но эти «интервью» ценила выше всего. И сейчас она сразу перешла к делу:

— Ты сказал на Лестранжах долг есть, а вины нет. В чем разница?

— Долг на нас, скорее, — серьезно поправил ее Билл. — Так принято говорить. Или «между нами», «между нашими семьями» — можно и так. А разница... — он ненадолго задумался, — вина ослабляет магически и самого волшебника, и его род, если его близкие вину признают. С виной надо разбираться всерьез, а с долгами — все проще.

— Билл, извини, все равно непонятно.

— Подожди, давай я тебе объясню, как отец мне в первый раз объяснял. Очень наглядно, но немного по-детски. Не обидишься?

— Да ты что! Конечно, нет. Наоборот.

— Вот представь себе наш мир в виде сетки — вроде тех, что когда-то дамы на голове носили. Семьи, роды, люди — это бусинки или жемчужины, а нити, на которые они нанизаны — это связи. Правильные, хорошие связи образуют сбалансированный рисунок. А долг — это тоже связь, тоже нитка, но протянутая неправильно. Например, если сетка в виде простых клеток, то правильные связи идут вверх, вниз, налево и направо, а нитка долга проходит по диагонали. Она не разрушает сеть и даже в какой-то мере тоже скрепляет бусины между собой, но перекашивает картинку, лишает ее баланса. Поэтому ее лучше устранить, чтобы восстановить равновесие, но срочности в этом нет. А вина — это нить, пропитанная едким зельем, разрушающим бусины. Она проходит через сердцевину той бусины, то есть того рода, на котором вина, и как бы поверх бусины, обозначающей тех, перед кем вина. Получается, что и нить сетку не скрепляет, и зелье разъедает сразу две бусины: виноватых — изнутри и поэтому сильно, а пострадавших — снаружи и послабее, поскольку соприкасается с ними только одной стороной.

Мэри такое объяснение понравилось, отец Билла и правда обладал даром сложное объяснять очень просто:

— О, теперь понятно! А как определить, вина или долг возникли в результате какого-то конкретного проступка?

Билл сосредоточился и выдал нечто похожее на определение из несуществующего (как Мэри понимала) учебника:

— Вина — результат того, что один маг нанес другому ущерб вне рамок статуса, точнее, в противоречии с ним. А долг — когда кто-то кому-то навредил, но законно, предсказуемым образом. Взаимный статус Рабастана Лестранжа и дяди Фабиана — враги в Гражданской войне. Этот статус предполагает право друг друга убить. Вот вина на Лестранжах и не появилась. А помнишь, как Сэм рассказывал про Поттеров и Сириуса Блэка?

— Конечно. Такое забудешь! — воскликнула Мэри.

Сэм казался ей слишком… твердолобым, но держать аудиторию он умел, хотя обычно прибегал к очень простой манере. Может, именно поэтому его истории приобретали особую значительность и отдавали чем-то древним, даже когда он повествовал о недавнем прошлом.

— Вот там вина очень серьезная, — сообщил ей Билл, — этот Сириус Блэк был другом Поттеров и выдал их Сама-Знаешь-Кому. Сам факт предательства имеет значение, потому что друзья не должны помогать врагам.

— Это понятно.

— Но не только в этом дело, — Билл посерьезнел и весь подобрался, как делал всегда, когда стремился как можно точнее передать Мэри то, что узнал от старших, — у Поттеров их семья составляла весь род. Так бывает, но это плохо. Наш род стал оскудевать, и мои мама с папой родили много детей, чтобы появились новые ветви Уизли, а Поттеры не успели, от них только один сын остался. Фактически Блэк своим предательством мог уничтожить Поттеров. Так что вина на Блэке и перед обществом в целом.

— Я, кстати, так и не поняла, почему ребенка Поттеров Сам-Знаешь-Кто не смог убить.

— Никто точно не знает. Скорее всего, магия вмешалась, — со значением заявил Билл, — с его смертью Поттеры перестали бы существовать, а это — против магии.

— Вашей магии, да? Той, которая маги? Гибель всех Поттеров — обрыв связей?

— Точно. Ты все поняла, — Билл похвалил ее, как профессор, довольный очередным успехом ученика.

Мэри и сама испытала удовольствие от того, что уже ориентируется в устройстве магического мира, но тут же устыдилась своей самонадеянности и деловито резюмировала:

— Значит, предательство влечет за собой вину, а убийство на войне — нет. В принципе похоже на нас, то есть на магглов, — протянула она неуверенно.

— Не все так просто, — уточнил Билл, — предательство бывает разное, может иметь разные следствия, они зависят от статуса участников событий.

— Как это? — Мэри не сомневалась, что предательство — многозначное слово, но причем здесь пресловутый статус?

Немедленного ответа она не получила, Биллу явно требовалось подумать, и Мэри его не торопила. Речь информантов должна быть спонтанной, исследователь может только слегка направлять их и подталкивать — иногда.

Билл покрутил в руках прутик, начертил что-то на земле и наконец придумал пример:

— Вот представь, пусть сейчас еще идет война, и вдруг профессор Синистра почему-то проникается доверием ко мне и однажды по секрету говорит, что она поддерживает Сама-Знаешь-Кого. Если я пойду с такой информацией в Аврорат, то совершу предательство. Правда? — на эти его слова Мэри с некоторым сомнением кивнула, а Билл, уловив ее колебания, пояснил: — Она же мне личную тайну доверила, а я ее выдал, хотя обязанности сообщать что-то аврорам у меня нет. Мой статус — семейный — такого не предполагает. Вот если бы отец в Аврорате служил, тогда — да, но тогда бы профессору и в голову не пришло поделиться со мной чем-то подобным. Однако если я такую тайну профессора Синистры выдам, даже не имея обязательств перед Авроратом, все равно вины на мне не будет. Наш взаимный с профессором статус не предполагает, что мы не имеем права помогать врагам друг друга. Она мне — всего лишь профессор. Тем более моя семья — против Сама-Знаешь-Кого, я не обязан информировать Аврорат, но предсказать такой мой поступок возможно.

Мэри, как ей показалось, уяснила концепцию предательства без вины и тут же полюбопытствовала, проверяя себя:

— Но долг между Уизли и Синистрами будет, да? Ты навредил профессору, хотя мог и не навредить?

— Аврора Синистра — полукровка, у нее рода нет, так что долг будет между мной и профессором. Долг между магами — не очень хорошо, он немного ослабляет обе стороны, с ним надо как-то решить вопрос, но срочности обычно нет. Вот эта воображаемая профессор Синистра сделала глупость, доверив мне секрет, а я — сделал лишнее, выходящее за рамки своих прямых обязательств, но все-таки за границы статуса не вышел. Мы оба натворили ерунды, усложнили ситуацию, и это надо поправить.

— Понятно, — Мэри, кажется, все-таки удалось принять точку зрения магов.

Она уже усвоила: в магической общественной структуре бывают лишние связи, неправильные, они образуются, когда один маг вредит другому. Представить ущерб как связь сначала показалось трудным, но потом она сообразила: враги ведь и правда связаны между собой, всегда о своей вражде помнят. Кроме того, у магов важно отчетливо представлять, на что ты имеешь право и что ты обязан делать. А еще, видимо, семья и Род — принципиально разные вещи. Существуют семьи, составляющие род, и просто семьи. Все-таки устройство этого мира — головоломка, хотя все так логично звучит и вроде бы похоже на ее старый мир, но это сходство — на самом деле различие. Все чуть-чуть иначе, но это «чуть-чуть» — принципиально. Однако ухватить самую суть различий у нее не получалось.

Между тем Билл не собирался останавливаться на сказанном:

— А если в этой истории профессора Синистру заменить на декана МакГонагалл, то вина на мне будет. Наш взаимный статус — другой.

На этом утверждении Мэри сдалась: она не видела разницы между профессорами в этой ситуации, — и задала прямой вопрос:

— А что такое статус? Я это слово постоянно слышу — и от тебя, и от других.

Билл вздохнул:

— Сложно объяснить. Ну если по-простому: статус определяет твои обязательства и обязательства перед тобой, правила поведения и прочее.

«Вроде ничего головоломного, — подумала Мэри, — только статусов, видимо, много, надо их систематизировать», — и спросила:

— А про разные статусы можно где-то прочитать?

Билл подтвердил ее догадку о количестве, как бы извиняясь при этом:

— Их же много. Про все не прочитаешь, — Мэри скептически хмыкнула, и тут Билл сказал странную вещь: — Статус на самом деле чувствуют. Вот где можно прочитать про статус чистокровных в целом? Нигде. И таких статусов много.

Мэри не смогла скрыть огорчение, и он успокаивающе заверил:

— Но ты научишься их различать и учитывать, это у всех магглорожденных получается рано или поздно, — и недовольно внес поправку: — Если не сопротивляться, как Диана.

— А чем они определяются — статусы?

Билл с готовностью проинформировал ее (очевидно, он хорошо усвоил тему, где бы этому его ни учили):

— Для некоторых есть Статуты. Вот, например, Статут секретности определяет наш с магглами взаимный статус.

«Но, кажется, магглы об этом не знают», — отметила Мэри про себя.

Билл продолжал перечислять:

— Студенческий статут Хогвартса — о нашем статусе как учеников этой школы.

— А я о нем в первый раз слышу, — пробормотала Мэри, но Билл ее не услышал.

— А у профессоров для этого — контракт. И у директора тоже, — и он добавил, явно гордясь своей осведомленностью: — Но директорский — немного другой, его только называют контрактом, — тут Билл сделал намеренную паузу, подчеркивая дальнейшие слова: — А некоторые статусы нигде не описаны, и это как раз самые важные вещи. Их надо чувствовать. Нигде же не записано, что должны друг другу друзья. Но все знают и понимают свой взаимный статус одинаково.

## II 

Мэри уже привыкла к тому, что вроде все звучит логично, а потом — раз и, пожалуйста, очередной безумный кульбит. Но такое — уж слишком! Все одинаково понимают дружбу! Ну да, понятно: дружба — не вражда, но точное определение обязанностей друзей по отношению друг к другу — не бывает такого! Да у Мэри самой случалось: «Ты повела себя не как подруга!» — «Нет, именно как настоящая подруга!». А у взрослых? «Друг сначала поможет спрятать труп, а потом начнет разбираться в случившемся». Или наоборот: «Это ради твоей же пользы!» Она скептически усмехнулась:

— Да? Все всегда одинаково?

— Но это же статус! Дружеский статус! Конечно.

Она смирилась и решила спросить по-другому — в подражание Биллу с его гипотетической Синистрой. Этическая задача — так родители называли подобный прием: предложить собеседнику вымышленную ситуацию с неоднозначным выбором.

— Давай на примере. Допустим, Поттеры раньше, еще до предательства узнали, что Блэк тайно служит Сам-Знаешь-Кому, и донесли на него в полицию, то есть в Аврорат. Все бы одинаково рассудили, предательство дружбы это или нет?

— Естественно.

— Интересно. А как именно? Я вижу возможность двух противоположных суждений. И выбрать одно из них сложно.

Билл, не задумываясь, ответил:

— На Поттеров легла бы вина. Несомненно, — нахмурился, посмотрел куда-то вдаль и нерешительно добавил: — Вот если бы речь шла о другом друге, не о Блэке — тогда нет. Скорее всего.

— Ничего не понимаю, — признала Мэри. — Почему? Зависит от давности дружбы? От степени близости друзей?

Билл немедленно отверг ее предположения:

— Не в этом дело. Сириус Блэк на самом деле Блэком не являлся, — и в ответ на удивленный взгляд Мэри разъяснил: — Его изгнали из рода, а старшие Поттеры, родители его друга — Джеймса, конечно, не усыновили Блэка и не сделали клиентом...

— В каком смысле — клиентом? — Мэри не уловила ни малейшей связи с бизнесом.

— В обычном, — с недоумением отозвался Билл.

И тут Мэри осенило:

— А, как в Древнем Риме?

— Ну да, это еще с тех времен идет. Ничего такого, но старшие Поттеры приняли его в семью по малому обряду, — и, очевидно, понимая, что его осведомленность о делах другой семьи может показаться странной, присовокупил: — Об этом событии все говорили, он все-таки Блэк, пусть даже только по фамилии. Ну вот, его приняли в семью, и у Поттеров появились перед ним обязательства, а у него — перед ними. Семейные связи очень сильные, важнее большинства других. Кроме того, Джеймс Поттер не служил в Аврорате, перед властями у него не имелось обязательства сообщать о чем-то таком.

— Но ведь Блэк — преступник? Что же Поттеру делать? Уговаривать друга?

Билл взглянул на нее, широко распахнув глаза в ошеломлении от такой идеи, и строго объявил:

— Поттер имел бы право Блэка убить при таком стечении обстоятельств. Входить в семью Поттеров и одновременно служить Сама-Знаешь-Кому — противоречие, такого человека не должно существовать. Поттер мог, конечно, от Блэка отречься, это сняло бы противоречие в статусах, но два изгнания из семьи подряд… Убить — милосерднее и проще. А Поттер и формально являлся Главой рода, поскольку родители к тому времени умерли, и ребенок у него уже родился, так что все права убить Блэка он имел, — взвешенно заключил Наследник Уизли.

— А ребенок причем? Защитить его, что ли?

— Нет. Рождение ребенка сделало Поттера полноценным pater familias — со всеми правами по отношению к ее членам. До рождения ребенка его статус Главы Рода был неполным.

— Понятно, — невыразительно обронила Мэри.

До нее вдруг дошло: вокруг простирался Рим. Прямо машина времени какая-то! Нет, на самом деле не Рим, только отдельные моменты остались. И это еще хуже! Про Рим она хотя бы в школе проходила, а тут — непонятно что! Мэри иногда воображала, как попадает в иное время и спасает кого-то важного или забирается на вершину власти. Но отец разбивал ее фантазии, доказывая, что в любую другую эпоху она просто не выживет. Ей стало страшно. Она попала туда, где кто-то со статусом pater familias имел право и обязанность убить друга. А ее кто может убить? Что с ней имеет право сделать директор за несданный экзамен? В ее собственном мире она тоже не знала всех законов, но в целом законы отвечали представлениям большинства о том, что можно и что нельзя. А здесь есть законы? Или эти статусы и играют роль законов? В этом необходимо как можно скорее разобраться! Она взяла себя в руки и, не в силах затронуть само существо предмета, уточнила:

— Это все? Ну для ситуации, когда Блэк не успел предать?

На лице Билла отразилась напряженная работа мысли, наконец он снова заговорил:

— Нет, пожалуй, не все. Для начала Блэк ведь не только Поттеров предал: считалось, что он на нашей стороне. Но даже если рассматривать только вину перед родом Поттеров… У Поттера и у Блэка имелась и формальная связь с нашей стороной… — он неожиданно осекся и быстро добавил: — Впрочем, здесь все равно семейная связь важнее.

— А без нее? — Мэри по привычке не дала информанту уйти в сторону: Билл, кажется, случайно обмолвился о чем-то важном.

Тот скомкано пояснил:

— Поттеру следовало сообщить о Блэке не в Аврорат, а кому-то из наших. Но убивать сразу — нет, только в бою или по приказу.

— Чьему приказу? — Мэри содрогнулась: речь явно шла не о властях.

— Не важно, — смутился Билл, — ведь семейная связь имелась и, будучи pater familias, Поттер мог бы и должен был сам решить вопрос, — тут Билл то ли увлекся рассуждениями, то ли решил ее отвлечь от опасной темы («Какой?» — спросила себя Мэри): — Еще учти, что связи влияют друг на друга. Семейная связь между Поттерами и Блэком появилась после того, как Блэка изгнали. Он Блэком быть перестал, только фамилия осталась. Но если бы его не изгнали, он не смог бы войти в семью Поттеров, остался бы просто другом. Однако Блэки поддерживали Сама-Знаешь-Кого почти всем родом, и Сириусу Блэку такая позиция тоже подобала бы в силу его семейного статуса. Поттер мог бы с ним сохранять дружескую связь, но учитывал бы это обстоятельство. И еще: Блэк не носил Метку. Это знак особо сильной связи с той стороной. Принял бы он Метку и не состоялся бы малый обряд, действия Блэка не навлекли бы на него вину перед Поттерами. Понимаешь, почему?

— Ох, — вздохнула Мэри, она окончательно запуталась в этих хитросплетениях связей, но сознавала: разобраться в статусах — для нее вопрос жизни и смерти. Она робко предположила: — Принадлежность к партии сильнее просто дружеской связи? Поэтому?

— Именно, — подтвердил Билл, — Блэк, предав Поттеров, в этом случае поступил бы ожидаемым образом, как подобало его статусу в целом.

— А если бы Метка была, но и малый обряд — тоже?

Билл нахмурился, сломал и размочалил свой прутик, а потом твердо заявил:

— Такое невозможно. Сириус Блэк не мог служить Сама-Знаешь-Кому еще до малого обряда: при его проведении клянутся, что нет никаких обстоятельств, препятствующих вхождению в семью, а служение Сама-Знаешь-Кому семейному статусу Поттеров противоречит. Ну а после обряда глава рода Поттеров — Джеймс или его отец, пока тот был жив — не позволил бы принять Блэку Метку, такие вещи не делаются в обход главы.

— А если ни того, ни другого? Только дружба?

Билл прищурился, покрутил остатки прутика, выбросил их и неуверенно произнес:

— Понимаешь, тут какое-то противоречие получается. Просто дружба могла связывать Поттера лишь с изгнанным Блэком, но дружить с изгнанным... Глава рода на такое не пошел бы, он бы как-то включил Блэка в семью. А если бы Блэка не изгнали, то его взаимный статус с Поттером был бы намного сложнее. Тут и не просчитаешь так просто, кто кому что должен и на что право имеет. Задачка — для опытного главы семьи.

— Почему?

— С Блэками связаны все, эта связь есть у всех Родов и большей части семей вне рода.

— Почему?

— Исторически сложилось, — пожал плечами Билл.

— А кто они? Кто-то вроде королей?

— Да нет же. Ты что! У нас нет королей. Но они — Блэки. Сложно объяснить. Так получилось.

Кажется, кроме ключевой для описания этого мира фразы: «Магия — это маги», — Мэри обнаружила еще одну такую же: «Так получилось». Уж больно часто Билл ее повторял в своих исторических экскурсах. Между тем ее информант продолжал развивать гипотетическую ситуацию:

— Ну предположим, Поттер оплошал и продолжил дружить с изгнанным Блэком, не принимая в семью. Что же получается? — спросил Билл сам себя. — А, понятно, Блэку тогда все же не подобало бы служить Сама-Знаешь-Кому. Семейный статус ему такого более не предписывал, его ведь изгнали. Стало быть, вина на нем появилась бы.

— А перед кем вина? Перед обществом в целом? Как у Лестранжей?

Билл замялся:

— Это уже сложно, не совсем перед обществом. Там от многого зависит на самом деле, была бы вина или нет. От того, например, когда именно Блэк выбрал службу Сама-Знаешь-Кому.

Мэри опять почудилось, что Билл о чем-то умалчивает, и она попробовала допытаться у него:

— А почему это может от времени зависеть?

Билл отмахнулся:

— Долго объяснять. В любом случае это почти невозможно: с изгнанными из Рода стараются не дружить. Хотя… — он опять впал в задумчивость, — Поттер мог бы рискнуть...

— А почему ты говоришь «рискнуть»?

— Семейный, родовой статус — один из важнейших, он очень многое в людях определяет. Изгнанные его лишены, следовательно, их поведение непредсказуемо.

— Но почему? От изгнания меняется характер человека?

Билл от такой идеи пришел в изумление:

— Нет, конечно. То есть, наверное, может измениться, если изгнание из рода волшебника сильно потрясло. Но совсем не обязательно так происходит.

— Так если характер тот же, значит, и поведение будет, как раньше, — начала Мэри.

Билл перебил ее:

— Да с чего ты взяла?

— Но ведь поведение от характера человека зависит, — привела Мэри очевидный аргумент.

— У изгнанного? Конечно, оно определяется только его личным характером, — подтвердил Билл, — в этом-то все и дело. Поэтому изгнанных избегают, особенно поначалу. Никому неясно, чего от них ждать. Никто ведь не может познать до конца характер другого человека.

— Ну до конца — никто, конечно, — согласилась Мэри, — но все-таки если человек не меняется… По-моему, даже проще становится предвидеть его поступки, теперь ведь на его поведение меньше факторов влияет, когда семейного статуса больше нет.

— Ну да, меньше, — согласился Билл, — но все, которые остаются… Они неизвестны, они — другие, чем раньше.

— Почему же другие? — настаивала Мэри. — Характер ведь тот же.

— Но у нормального мага поведение зависит не от характера, а от статуса. Семейного в первую очередь, но он на все остальные влияет, после изгнания они перестраиваются. И если семейный статус исчезает, а остальные меняются, то, по сути дела, поведение человека определяется его личной волей, свободной волей. Как ему в голову взбредет, так он и поступает, — и Билл развел руками в неодобрении: — И как с таким дело иметь? Что там у него в душе творится — никакой менталист не скажет так просто.

## III 

У Мэри никак не получалось уложить все сказанное в голове:

— Подожди, а разве обычный, не изгнанный из семьи, маг не по своей воле что-то делает?

— Ну как сказать… Вроде бы по своей, но его воля все-таки не совсем его личная… Ну… не произвольная. Нормальный Блэк себя ведет как Блэк, Лестранж — как Лестранж, Уизли — как Уизли.

Мэри попыталась нащупать идею:

— В соответствии с семейным характером? Но куда он после изгнания денется? И разве у магов в одной семье все похожи друг на друга? Одинаково чувствуют, мыслят? — ей подобное представлялось невероятным, и она легко подобрала пример: — А, вот! Разве Изабель Лестранж похожа на этого Рабастана?

— Нет, конечно! — горячо запротестовал Билл. — Совсем не похожа. Да и какой может быть характер у семьи? То есть бывают такие семейные черты… У Блэков есть склонность к безумию, например, правда не у всех, только у настоящих, старших Блэков. Но характеры у всех разные, вот эта склонность к безумию у разных Блэков по-разному проявляется.

— Так и я об этом, — обрадовалась Мэри, но все-таки решила прояснить все до конца: — Так почему же изгнанный Блэк будет вести себя иначе, чем до изгнания?

— Не иначе, а неизвестно как.

— Почему?

— Ведут-то себя в соответствии не с характером, а со статусом, — повторил Билл, поглядел на Мэри, поразмыслил и принялся излагать: — Чувствовать все могут по-своему, Изабель и правда не похожа на старших Лестранжей. Она добрая, это точно! А про старших никто так не скажет. Но это же — чувства, эмоции, — произнес он с напором, — а вовсе не поведение. Вести себя она будет как Лестранж. А про них даже поговорка есть: «нравы суровые, как у Лестранжей». Но это не значит, что у них всех суровый характер. У Изабель он совсем не суровый. Однако свою доброту она может проявлять в мелочах, а не в серьезных вещах. По крайней мере, ей надо следить, чтобы это ее свойство не вывело ее за рамки статуса.

— То есть? Если семейный характер ни при чем… И если эмоции и чувства поведение не определяют… Что тогда?

— Статус, — в третий раз повторил Билл и, опять не увидев понимания в глазах Мэри, терпеливо стал разъяснять: — Общий статус конкретного мага на самом деле можно представить как сумму всех прав и обязательств, или иначе — всех связей, которые есть у любого мага как члена семьи, ученика, друга, противника. Все эти связи уравновешены. Когда кто-то своим поведением разрушает сложившийся баланс, подобное и называется — «вести себя вне своего статуса». Если такой проступок затрагивает все общество, дело может кончиться Азкабаном. Если только внутрисемейные принципы — изгнанием из рода. Вот Блэки, например, изгоняют за брак с магглом или магглорожденным, а Уизли — нет. Наш статус такие браки допускает, — он помолчал и вздохнул, — зато в другом он намного жестче, чем у Блэков.

— А в чем? — полюбопытствовала Мэри.

— Да я о браках. Просто по аналогии вспомнил. Мы на Блэков в чем-то похожи на самом деле.

— То есть ты тоже в будущем не сможешь жениться на той, кого выберешь? -посочувствовала Мэри Биллу, хотя, конечно, вопросы женитьбы представлялись ей немного абстрактными.

— Почему? Просто выбирать надо осмотрительно. Но выбор-то широкий, — улыбнулся он, — вот с нашего курса девочки почти все подходят.

— Ты серьезно уже об этом думаешь? — изумилась Мэри. Уж о чем о чем, а о женитьбе маггловские ровесники Билла не думали. В их-то возрасте!

А Билл, очевидно, думал, хоть и стал это отрицать:

— Да я не думаю на самом деле, — и тут же оговорился: — Но Уизли рано женятся, в отличие от большинства чистокровных, так что надо присматриваться. Ты бы слышала мамины наставления перед отъездом в школу! Тут не хочешь, а задумаешься! — и он снова вздохнул.

— А кто тебе не подходит? — заинтересовалась Мэри. — Вот на Диане ты жениться можешь?

— В теории: почему бы и нет? Только, знаешь ли, как-то… — Билл закашлялся, — не вдохновляет перспектива, — он пару минут поразмышлял, а потом серьезно заявил: — Но и в принципе… Я же наследник. Мне лучше на магглорожденной не жениться. Можно, конечно, в исключительных обстоятельствах, когда очень надо. Я же Уизли. Но все-таки мои обстоятельства — не исключительные. Поэтому в таком случае придется права наследника Чарли передать. А это будет свинство.

— Почему? — Мэри казалось, Билл гордится тем, что он наследник, в будущем станет Главой рода Уизли. И вообще — это очень почетно. Нет, она уже уяснила, что главы родов нередко вынуждены принимать тяжелые решения (убить друга — только подумать!). Понятно, ответственность большая, но и возможности! И тут она вспомнила, как родители обсуждали решение мамы отказаться от руководства исследовательской группой. Отец настаивал, а мама отнекивалась, утверждая, что подобное — не по ней, на свою работу времени хватать не будет. И поэтому Мэри сразу же поняла объяснения Билла, когда тот с усмешкой поведал:

— Да Чарли у нас на драконах помешан. Но в Британии один заповедник — довольно маленький, драконов там мало и только пара видов, а желающих там работать — целая очередь. В других странах драконологам проще устроиться. Но глава рода должен в Британии жить. И как тут совместить? Чарли придется в жертву все свои планы принести, — тут он взглянул на Мэри, как-то оценивающе, что ли? Ее почему-то смутил этот взгляд, а Билл возразил сам себе: — Впрочем, братьев-то у нас полно, не только мы с Чарли, вон Перси, хоть и маленький еще, но уже очень серьезный. Так что магглорожденные мне как Уизли подходят вполне. А вот, например, у старосты слизеринского — Блэка — есть младшая сестра. Вот на ней я точно не могу жениться, даже в исключительных обстоятельствах. Это в меня вбили твердо, хотя эта его сестра еще в школе не учится. И если бы у Изабель Лестранж была сестра — тоже. Изабель — по матери Блэк.

— Уизли на Блэках не женятся?

— Не совсем так. Это Блэки на Уизли не женятся и замуж за нас не выходят. У меня бабушка — урожденная Блэк. Бабушку за такое замужество изгнали из рода Блэков. Но для нас старшие Блэки вполне годятся. А те, про которых я говорю, младшая ветвь.

— А что с ними не так?

— С ними все так. Только Уизли с ними родниться не подобает. Так сложилось. Плохо получится, — туманно ответил Билл. — Еще, наверное, не подходит та тихая слизеринка, которая всегда с Ибелин сидит.

— С двойной фамилией?

— Ну да, Далассина-Деррент. Я написал своим после Распределения про всех однокурсников, так от родителей сова через два часа прилетела обратно. Велели держаться подальше на всякий случай.

Мэри эта девочка показалась совсем безобидной и робкой, поэтому она предположила:

— Ее семья — сторонники Сам-Знаешь-Кого?

— Да нет. Наоборот. Всю ее семью убили в один день. И как раз слухи идут, что Пожиратели и убили.

— Кошмар какой! — воскликнула Мэри. — Она сирота? А что же тогда? Из-за этого? Из-за отсутствия семьи надо подальше держаться?

Билл обескураженно посмотрел на нее:

— Причем здесь отсутствие семьи?

— Ну… связей мало? Или статус неясен из-за гибели родных? — неуверенно пояснила Мэри.

— Нет, ты что-то путаешь. Куда денутся связи, если она жива? Да у них вроде и кто-то из взрослых остался, а и если и нет, она сама-то осталась. Ну вот такая семья — из одного ребенка. Случается иногда подобное. И со статусом ее все ясно. С чего бы ему измениться? На ней, конечно, долг — разобраться в обстоятельствах гибели семьи, найти виновного, расплатиться, но такое — в порядке вещей. У всех долги — особенно по нынешним временам, — рассудительно заметил Билл.

— А в чем тогда проблема?

— Не знаю, — пожал он плечами, — сказали подальше держаться, я и держусь, — и, недолго подумав, поведал: — Однажды старшекурсники в гостиной ее семью обсуждали, и кто-то обронил, что на Далассинах лишь отчаянные головы женятся, и поэтому судьба Деррентов удивления не вызывает. Только не допытывайся, что имелось в виду. Я не прислушивался особо. Может, их статус предполагает какие-то обычаи, которые не всем нравятся. Про них я ничего не знаю. Далассины — не британцы. А про иностранных магов мне пока мало рассказывали.

## IV 

Тихая слизеринка Мэри не очень интересовала, а вот статусы! Она вернулась к ним и попробовала подытожить:

— Значит, статус — это набор обычаев, правил поведения?

— Не то чтобы… — усомнился в ее формулировке Билл, — скорее прав и обязанностей. Меня так учили.

— А в чем разница?

— Ну ты как спросишь! Не хуже отца! — воскликнул он с уважением. — Дай подумать, — он повозил ногой по земле, поднял камушек, кинул его куда-то вдаль: — А, вот! Правила могут касаться только самого человека. Смотри, у некоторых семей, которые восходят к древним местным магам, есть гейсы — ну такие зароки, чего нельзя делать или наоборот — обязательно надо. Например…

— Я читала про гейсы, — перебила его Мэри, — про них и магглы знают.

Билл одобрительно кивнул:

— Ну вот, гейсы касаются самого человека, а статусы всегда предполагают вторую сторону — либо другого волшебника или маггла, либо общество в целом. Статус всегда по отношению к кому-то. Но в целом статусы можно и правилами назвать — взаимного поведения.

Правила поведения существовали везде, уж в этом Мэри не сомневалась, хотя все-таки магический мир показался ей слишком… сухим, что ли? Невозможно ведь все время вести себя не как хочешь, а как положено! Она усомнилась:

— Неужели никто никогда не делает ничего вопреки этим правилам?

— Конечно, такое случается — и не так уж редко, — с готовностью признал Билл, — но такие поступки влекут серьезные последствия. Вот те же Блэки, бывает, на магглорожденных женятся или замуж за них выходят, и тогда их изгоняют. Если не так серьезно выйти за рамки статуса, то и последствия будут не такими ужасными, но все равно будут.

Насчет браков Мэри, конечно, могла согласиться, в конце концов, и в ее мире долгое время дело так обстояло. Но ведь речь-то шла не только о браках. Она задумалась, а потом нашла, на ее взгляд, хороший пример:

— Подожди, а если, например, Изабель по своей доброте что-то хорошее сделает, но противоречащее семейному статусу, их правилам?

— Изабель? — Билл чуть не рассмеялся, но потом посерьезнел: — Вряд ли. Она ведь Лестранж. Они в этом очень строги.

— Ну а все-таки, если? Гипотетически, — настаивала Мэри.

— Какие-то средства вразумления есть у всех семей, — поморщился Билл, — у Лестранжей — тоже.

— Какие?

— Про это не принято говорить. Вообще не принято, не только о Лестранжах. У всех семей свои средства — разные, но эффективные. Поэтому все стараются себя вести в рамках статуса, прежде всего — семейного.

— Но за что вразумлять, если кто-то сделал что-то хорошее? — недоумевала Мэри. — Пусть даже вопреки статусу.

Билл очень серьезно декларировал:

— Потому что — вопреки. Нельзя так, — помолчал и привел аргумент: — Если каждый будет вести себя, как хочет, то мир станет непредсказуемым. А это легко приводит к нарушению баланса.

— Почему?

— Любой поступок сказывается на других людях, вызывает ответные действия, их надо учитывать, предвидеть, чтобы не вызвать осложнений для всех. Так-то мы знаем, чего ждать от кого — от Лестранжей, от Боунсов, от Прюэттов. Но если каждый будет руководствоваться своей добротой или ненавистью, или любовью к кому-то… То… — Билл замолк ненадолго. — Мы же на самом деле не знаем, что чувствует кто-то другой. Даже менталисты не знают, потому что лезть к другому человеку в голову — неприлично. Ну вот, мы не знаем, что чувствует Изабель, но знаем, что она может сделать в ответ на какие-то наши поступки, поскольку представляем ее статус. И поэтому можем сохранять баланс.

— А баланс тут причем?

— Семейные, да и другие статусы складывались на протяжении веков. Это же — опыт всех предшествующих поколений. Они баланс удержали, и теперь поведение в рамках статуса позволяет и нам поддерживать его. Вот смотри, только что кончилась война. Многие маги друг друга убивали, сражались друг с другом. Конечно, они могут чувствовать разное… даже ненависть. Но если они в своих поступках будут опираться на эту ненависть, то многие связи разрушатся. Например, есть семья Краучей, их Глава разрешил аврорам использовать Непростительные заклинания. Это…

— Я читала про Непростительные…

— А. Ну вот. Его многие должны ненавидеть на той стороне. Тем более не все согласны, что он не вышел за пределы своего статуса с этим разрешением. Мои родители считают, что вышел.

— Но ведь твои родители — за авроров? Против Сам-Знаешь-Кого? Почему же они так считают?

— Так именно поэтому. Непростительные заклинания влияют на душу волшебника. Если кто-то к ним часто прибегает, то постепенно перестает свой статус правильно воспринимать. Начинает действовать больше под властью эмоций, давать волю характеру. Поэтому отец уверен, что Крауч поставил под угрозу весь Аврорат. Такие решения не может принимать министерский чиновник, — солидно заявил Билл.

— А кто может?

— Ну не знаю. Визенгамот, наверное. Но неважно. Я о чем? Крауча явно ненавидят. Но Краучи входят в Священные двадцать восемь, они связаны со многими семьями, воевавшими за Сама-Знаешь-Кого. Там и браки, и дружба, и хорошее знакомство, и сотрудничество, и членство в Гильдиях. Если те же Блэки или Лестранжи из ненависти к Краучу разрушат эти связи, то весь мир перекосится. Да и связей станет меньше. Это плохо, потому что…

— Магия — это маги, — продолжила за него Мэри со смирением в голосе. Этот урок она усвоила в прошлый раз.

— Вот именно! — обрадовался Билл. — Ты поняла?

И все-таки она не могла смириться:

— Но это совсем неестественно! Они что — его ненавидят, но продолжают дружить?

— Ну да. А что тут такого? — удивился Билл. — Одно дело — чувства, а другое — дружеский статус. Можно чувствовать ненависть, но исполнять обязанности и пользоваться правами друга. Да это, кстати, и на чувства влияет. Если будешь вести себя как друг, постепенно перестанешь испытывать ненависть. А кому ее хочется долго испытывать? Она, говорят, изнуряет. Я-то сам никогда никого не ненавидел, но взрослые рассказывали, что неприятно такое чувствовать.

— Не знаю, — задумалась Мэри, — хотя есть в этом что-то… Вот когда обижаешься, действительно, самому неприятно. Обида мешает жить, отвлекает… Все время возвращаешься мыслями к ней, хотя мог бы думать о чем-то интересном. Только очень тяжело перестать обижаться, если уже обиделся.

— Вот! — удовлетворенно воскликнул Билл. — К тому же это и колдовать мешает. Представь, ты на Трансфигурации должна превратить солонку в мышку. Там ведь эмоция вполне конкретная нужна, чтобы мышку ясно представить. А если к ней ненароком подмешать обиду или ненависть, от которых отделаться непросто, то получится не мышка, а…

— А крыса со стальными зубами, — рассмеялась Мэри.

Билл тоже расхохотался:

— Вот именно. Или маленькая мантикора, — отсмеявшись, он вернул себе серьезное выражение лица: — А когда все ведут себя в рамках своих статусов, повода для обиды или ненависти не возникает. Ты же можешь предсказать, что сделает тот или иной человек в ответ на твой поступок. Ну если ты знаешь, что кто-то тебя ударит в ответ на подножку, глупо обижаться на удар? Правда? Глупо ненавидеть противника в войне за то, что он хотел тебя убить. Статус врагов подобные намерения предполагает.

— Но почему же тогда стольких магов в Азкабан посадили? Сэм говорил, у всех слизеринцев кто-то из родственников сидит.

— Потому что во время этой войны многие на той стороне выходили за рамки статуса. Убивали тех, кто не являлись противниками. Или противников убивали неправильно. Вот те же старшие Лестранжи, например. Они на Лонгботтомов напали уже после войны, после объявления Визенгамота, что она завершилась. Да и если бы они сделали это раньше, и тогда они вышли бы за рамки статуса врагов в войне. Такое, что они сделали, и с врагами делать нельзя. Но если бы такие действия Лестранжей, скажем, их семейный или еще какой-то статус допускал, то Лонгботтомы могли бы как-то заранее подготовиться или повести себя иначе. Ну это теоретически говоря, на самом деле никакой статус не подразумевает права сделать кого-то немощным. Понятно почему?

— Ну да. Магия — это маги.

— Конечно, — обрадовался Билл ее понятливости, — это очень серьезное преступление перед обществом. Все уже забыли, когда последний раз такое случалось.

— А они, действительно, их хотели немощными сделать?

— Это не имеет значения. Не важно, кто чего хотел или не хотел, важен результат.

Мэри уже слышала эту фразу, когда Билл рассказывал о Троянской войне, и догадалась, что у магов, видимо, даже нет понятия об убийстве по неосторожности. Любое убийство — убийство… Или уже совсем не убийство, не грех, не подсудное деяние. Но ведь в обычном мире — так же? Ведь не считается, что солдаты совершают убийство? Или палачи? А смерти в результате ошибки врача? Или все-таки здесь по-другому?

— Билл, а если доктор случайно пациента убьет? Просто по ошибке. Ну неправильное лекарство выберет или еще что. Будет на нем вина?

— Разумеется. То есть надо, конечно, в каждом случае разбираться. Если пациент утаил что-то от медика, хотя тот его спрашивал об этом, тогда, наверное, вины не будет. А в ином случае — да. Мы ведь должны предвидеть результаты своих действий или не действовать. Вместе с тем не действовать — недостойно мага. Слушай, давай я все-таки про поведение в рамках статусов доскажу. Я тут пример придумал. Допустим, статус какой-то семьи допускает отрезать противникам руки или ноги. Тоже ведь неприятно!

— А у кого-то допускает? — тревожно поинтересовалась Мэри.

— Нет, это я только для примера. Что-то ужасное, но не связанное с магией. Так вот… Если ты знаешь о такой возможности, то учитываешь ее при столкновении с такими волшебниками. Ну и вообще, учитываешь, когда образуешь разные связи. Если бы такая семья существовала, то кто-то, может, сохранил бы нейтралитет в войне, например. Действия в рамках статуса — предсказуемы. А действия на основе чувств, эмоций, пристрастий — нет. Понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — протянула Мэри и внезапно применила все сказанное к себе: — И к магглорожденным именно от этого отношение у многих настороженное? У нас нет семейного статуса? Да? — спросила она, страшась услышать ответ, но в полной уверенности, что узнать его нужно.

Билл опустил глаза, но честно признал:

— Ну да, ваш полный статус не определен, слишком многое зависит только от самого человека, от его личных свойств. Поэтому многие маги магглорожденных боятся. Предпочитают подальше держаться. Это естественно. И с иностранцами — так же. Сложно ведь общаться с человеком, чьи действия предсказать не можешь.

## V 

А у Мэри снова случился «инсайт», она вдруг уяснила все эти идеи разом и всей душой. Вспомнила фантастические романы: она же для магов — марсианка. Нет, черный ящик! Она осознала, как ее воспринимают, и ужаснулась своим перспективам. Но на самом деле все вокруг так дружелюбны. И Салли, и Артур! А ведь они старосты и чистокровные! И сам Билл тоже чистокровный! Что-то не складывалось. Она решила, что терять уже нечего, и задала дурацкий вопрос, который в новом контексте превратился в отнюдь не дурацкий, задала его, спотыкаясь на каждом слове:

— Билл, прости... я в личное лезу… но… мы ведь... дружим? Как же?

Билл не покраснел, а побледнел или осунулся прямо на глазах:

— Наверное, — выдавил он, — пожалуй… то есть это… ну сразу не принято… И потом я о тебе писал своим, конечно… — и вдруг выпалил: — Да, дружим! Я же Уизли!

Мэри пожалела его: похоже, она буквально вырвала из него эти слова, — но ее собственная судьба ей казалась дороже. Надо прояснить, чего она добилась:

— Почему важно, что ты Уизли?

— С нами все непросто, — он замялся, — долго объяснять. Но мне подобает с тобой дружить, — торжественно провозгласил Билл.

— Почему?

Он поначалу опять стушевался, но потом обрадованно затараторил:

— Да хотя бы потому, что мы на Гриффиндоре. И про Поттера я поэтому так сказал. Гриффиндорцам свойственно рисковать и выигрывать. Оттого Шляпа отправляет большинство магглорожденных на Гриффиндор, чтобы у них друзья появились. С точки зрения типичного слизеринца, я сильно рискую. Но у нас на факультете такое не считается большим риском. Статус гриффиндорца в этом плане свободнее, чем слизеринца.

— А статус Уизли тут причем? — не отставала Мэри. Пожалуй, она оценила саму идею предсказуемости поступков членов различных семей.

Билл опять замялся:

— Тут много всего, — и неловко пояснил: — Уизли всегда магглами интересовались, особенно в старые времена. Сейчас контактов меньше из-за Статута секретности, а ты ведь многое можешь рассказать о современных магглах. Родители одобрят, я уверен, нашу дружбу, — предположил он с надеждой в голосе, помолчал и уже увереннее добавил: — И кроме того, наше семейное свойство — умение выбирать друзей, не опираясь на статус. Мы этим гордимся. И кстати, поэтому мы всегда на Гриффиндоре учимся.

У Мэри немного отлегло от сердца: ее личные перспективы потеряли немного в драматизме. Она вникла в последние слова Билла и немного развеселилась: звучало, если вдуматься, странно, но она начала привыкать.

— То есть ваш семейный статус позволяет иногда не придавать значения статусам? — уточнила она, при этом опасаясь, что слова ее прозвучали иронически.

Но Билл, очевидно, иронии не уловил:

— Что-то вроде того. Не всем статусам, конечно, но некоторым, — немного стесненно ответствовал он, не глядя на Мэри, а потом снова воспрянул духом: — А еще знаешь что? Директор Дамблдор — тоже гриффиндорец, и он к статусам скептически относится. Я слышал, он отцу говорил, что устарел общепринятый подход к человеческим связям. И Статуты пора хотя бы пересмотреть, если не отменить. И гриффиндорцы должны возглавить движение к переменам. На самом деле сейчас все меняется, так родители говорят. И с огромной скоростью! И весьма радикально! И это важно, директор Дамблдор повторяет, что это — залог выживания магов! — лихорадочно почти выкрикивал Билл. — И получается, мы с тобой тоже свидетельство перемен!

Мэри как-то смутилась и перевела разговор на другую тему:

— Билл, а ты сказал, что гриффиндорцы — рискуют и выигрывают? А на других факультетах?

Билл от ее слов сразу пришел в себя, отбросил экзальтированный тон, успокоился.

— Ну это так говорится… — протянул он, — но вообще-то… Вот смотри, ты могла попасть на Хаффлпафф, то есть не могла, конечно, теперь уже ясно. Но в теории могла. Там бы так не получилось, — он слегка покраснел, — ну как у нас с тобой. Там по-другому. Хаффлпаффцы поддерживают баланс, среди них много политиков. Они умеют, — он притормозил, вспоминая слово: — адаптировать магглорожденных. А дружба с первого курса — это не по-хаффлпаффски. Зато на Хаффлпаффе к седьмому курсу ты была бы помолвлена с кем-то младшим из старой семьи, вступила бы в кучу клубов и, скорее всего, знала бы будущего мастера при планах продолжать учебу. В общем, никакого риска, хорошее, в меру успешное будущее. Но… — он поджал губы, почти как МакГонагалл, и уставился куда-то вдаль.

— Что «но»? — Билл нарисовал привлекательную картину, а это «но» ее заинтриговало.

Он остро взглянул на Мэри и очень по-взрослому усмехнулся:

— Ты стала бы другой. Если бы ты, пусть и такая, как сейчас, поступила на Хаффлпафф.

— Ты о чем?

— Потеряла бы свой родовой Дар, а он у тебя очень яркий и необычный. Даже мне заметно. Поэтому Шляпа выбрала Гриффиндор.

— Какой дар? — изумленно спросила Мэри. — Дары ведь у чистокровных? И нет у меня особых способностей к какой-то отрасли магии.

— Да ну, — отмахнулся Билл, — дары и у чистокровных разные, не обязательно магические. Да хоть менталистика! И художества! И театр! А твой дар — Антропология. Так ты его называла?

Мэри приняла идею, что у нее есть Родовой Дар (вот так — с прописных букв!), при этом не чары, не трансфигурация, а антропология. «Надо маме написать, мама в восторг придет!», — подумала она, а вслух спросила:

— И что бы с ним могло случиться?

Билл немного подумал:

— Ты бы полностью встроилась в наш мир и потеряла взгляд со стороны. Перестала бы нас исследовать, начала просто жить среди нас, — Мэри поразилась тонкости этого соображения (ах, ну да — Наследник Рода!), и тут он присвистнул: — А похоже, тебе многое суждено! Шляпа — не дура! Вот эти перемены, которые гриффиндорцы должны возглавить… Видно, ты сыграешь в них роль, — и он расплылся в улыбке: — А мы сейчас с тобой продемонстрировали типичный Гриффиндор. Нет, даже Гриффиндор в квадрате.

— Ты о чем? — Мэри не могла не ответить на его заразительную улыбку.

— Я ведь и правда рискнул, когда подтвердил нашу дружбу, да еще без одобрения семьи. Ну да — Уизли как таковой! Наши еще не такое вытворяли. Но ведь выиграю, судя по всему.

— Да что с меня взять, кроме допросов? — рассмеялась Мэри.

— Исполнение мечты! — возвестил ей Билл. — Я, знаешь ли, всегда мечтал в истории поучаствовать. Воображал, как отправлюсь в прошлое и, скажем, Юлия убью еще до его консульства, — немного стесняясь поведал он.

— Я тоже вообще-то, — призналась Мэри, — ну не про Юлия, но в этом же духе.

— Ну вот! А ты со своей Антропологией явно войдешь в историю. И я вместе с тобой.

И они оба расхохотались от грандиозных перспектив, которые не особо сочетались с мирным вечером первокурсников.

Мэри заставила себя остановиться и строго посмотрела на Билла:

— Тогда давай — способствуй историческим переменам. Объясни, например, почему я не на Равенкло? Со своим исследовательским даром?

— Да там тебя никто не поймет! Они же магическими исследованиями занимаются. Магию развивают. А ты исследуешь мир! Они смотрят изнутри, а ты снаружи. Но с пониманием, — воодушевленно растолковал ей Билл. — Да и настоящий риск им не знаком. Они могут подходить к рубежам, но никогда их не пересекают. Так про них говорится, — снисходительно прибавил он, — поэтому самые сильные маги-ученые — с Гриффиндора!

— А рискуют только гриффиндорцы?

— Ну… Хаффлпаффца, наверное, может только занести на вираже. А слизеринцы… Знаешь? — он помолчал и опять показался Мэри старше себя самого, когда негромко произнес: — Они рискуют и проигрывают. Поэтому предпочитают не рисковать, но если решатся… Тогда никому мало не покажется.

— Понятно. И что же, распределение от этого зависит?

— Конечно, нет. Шляпа учитывает все: и статус, и характер, и способности, и происхождение. Она распределяет мага в целом — в зависимости от того, где ему подобает быть. Где будет лучше ему и для магии в целом.

— А если для мага лучше одно, а для магии — другое? — в голову Мэри пришел естественный вопрос.

— Так не бывает, — убежденно и в то же время печально проговорил Билл. И его тон почему-то заставил Мэри завершить «интервью».

Солнце готовилось зайти, его лучи слегка просвечивали сквозь кроны деревьев, но вокруг Билла с Мэри сгустился сумрак — лилово-серый и неплотный. Все вокруг утратило собственные цвета, стволы деревьев сливались между собой. В замке зажигались один за другим огни, от хижины лесника потянуло дымом и чем-то сладким, яблочным. К востоку небо приобрело глубину и бархатистость, а на западе, наоборот, просветлело и потеряло определенность оттенка: закат не пылал, а тихо и постепенно сдавался ночной синеве: ничего красного или оранжевого, только желтый и почему-то зеленоватый. Сидеть на бревнах было уютно и вместе с тем чуточку не по себе. Из леса доносились неясные звуки, там шла своя жизнь, но вокруг Билла с Мэри стояла тишина, даже опавшие листья не шуршали — ни лягушек, ни жуков, никого — только они вдвоем. Мэри ощущала значительность момента: Билл признал себя ее другом, и это совсем не то, что у магглов, — но вместе с тем она чувствовала опустошенность от того, что он ей рассказал. Лес казался ей похожим на магический мир, и в глубине души медленно разгорался страх. Билл — хороший проводник по этим чащобам, он, наверное, может многое ей поведать о том, кто там живет. Кого-то он уже упомянул: единороги, кентавры, фестралы. Вроде опасности от них не исходит, но все равно — боязно. И вообще — слишком много всего на сегодня. Мэри встала и преувеличенно бодро предложила:

— Совсем темнеет. Пошли в замок?

— Да, пора, пожалуй, — согласился Билл.

Они добрели до входа, вернулись в гостиную Гриффиндора, но там собралось слишком много студентов, а Мэри требовалось поразмышлять и написать письмо маме. Билл тоже не стал задерживаться и пошел к себе.

## VI 

Мэри вошла в спальню и села на кровать, огней она не зажгла: если кто-то зайдет, то ее не увидит и не отвлечет болтовней от мыслей. Ей хотелось подумать о себе, но делать это она не очень любила и не умела. Она воскресила в памяти песню Распределяющей Шляпы, тогда ее слова Мэри понравились, а сегодня показались слишком детскими.

Мэри пришло в голову, что на самом деле Хаффлпафф ее привлекает больше. После восторженной речи Билла об их будущем она начала выглядеть в своих глазах какой-то революционеркой. «Многое суждено», перемены, идущие «с огромной скоростью», «весьма радикально». О революциях родители нередко ей рассказывали и относились к ним без энтузиазма — и не только к социальным катаклизмам, но и к скоротечным культурным изменениям тоже. Стать участником подобных событий — а надо ли ей такое? Что касается ее «дара», то Мэри вдруг усомнилась в оценке Билла. Какой это дар?! Просто результат воспитания в семье, хороший интеллект, рано сложившиеся интересы. Куда они могут деться на Хаффлпаффе? Поглупела бы она там, что ли? Так хаффлпаффцы совсем не тупые, судя по количеству наград в Трофейном зале. К тому же она намеревалась не просто так изучать этот мир, а изучать, чтобы встроиться в него. Вот из Дианы и правда вышла бы революционерка. Мэри вспомнила: «Нет, это надо изменить!» И Диана умела и любила рисковать (как она с Крэббом! и не только с ним!), а Мэри похожей склонности не имела. Встроиться, стать на предназначенное ей место естественным элементом — это как раз по ней. Не приспособиться через силу, а попробовать измениться — с готовностью, пусть и не слишком сильно.

Ей пришла на память еще одна фраза Дианы, и Мэри подумала, что ее однокурсница в чем-то права. Надо начинать думать о будущем — о том, чтобы войти в магическую семью. Ну то есть о браке, если называть все своими словами. Слишком рано — заявил бы любой… маггл. Мэри решительно и даже с каким-то удовольствием произнесла про себя последнее слово. Магглы сейчас женятся поздно. Нет, она и сама уже временами мечтала о своей собственной семье — иногда. Но не так, как Билл рассуждал: кто подходит, а кто не подходит. Она представляла, что когда-нибудь встретит кого-то особенного. Они поженятся, заведут детей — как мама с папой, но до того, конечно, получат образование, найдут работу. И еще сначала у них появится собака. А похоже, придется наоборот. Она не маггл, но магглорожденная, значит, непредсказуемая, и это может помешать образованию и работе. Надо стать предсказуемой, но не характер изменить, а свое положение среди магов. И Диана об этой необходимости откуда-то знала, вдруг сообразила Мэри. Интересно, откуда? Может, все ее эскапады со слизеринцами — попытки обратить на себя внимание для тех же целей? Надо ее вразумить: кажется, Диана избрала неверный путь. Так свой статус не изменить.

А статусы — это очень-очень важно. Ее передернуло при мысли о pater familias: когда она уразумела его права, перед ней открылась бездна. И раньше что-то похожее рисовалось перед глазами, когда Билл открывал ей очередные глубины устройства магического мира — долг, вина, Изначальная магия. Но они походили на космос, который наблюдаешь из иллюминатора надежного космического корабля. Космос манит своими тайнами, привлекает. А тут — не космос, а бездна, пугающая, беспощадная, и в нее предстояло прыгнуть. Мэри — песчинка, космическая пыль, ее личные интересы не важны, как там Билл сказал? «Как будет лучше для магии в целом». И Хаффлпафф показался островком безопасности посреди хайвэя с несущимися во все стороны машинами, там — все шансы уцелеть, вписаться в этот мир. А на Гриффиндоре у нее, значит, меньше шансов? Не меньше, но слишком многое будет зависеть от нее самой. Получается, здесь ее непредсказуемость играет меньшую роль? Вроде бы хорошо? На Гриффиндоре у нее остается свобода! Ее не адаптируют, с ней дружат! Не в этом ли смысл? Или может все равно — не свобода? Есть ли она вообще у магов?

И нужна ли ей свобода и дружба — такой ценой? С риском упасть в эту бездну? Получается, она умеет рисковать и — она же на Гриффиндоре — выигрывать? Но она не ощущала в себе такой способности, она даже по деревьям не лазала в детстве с кузеном! Да она на многих аттракционах кататься не решалась! Но ведь выиграла — дружбу с Биллом! Мэри теперь понимала, как выглядел в глазах Билла ее вопрос. И значит, она приобрела еще один статус? Надо выяснить, что она должна и что ей должны. А ведь про это не прочитать! Ей снова стало страшно. Она не понимала, что спрашивает на самом деле, о чем просит. Но она вообще не просила об этом — всём, она не просила принять ее в эту школу. Однако так решила магия — то есть маги, а, значит, и она сама — Мэри Боас. Она запуталась окончательно, не зная, чего хочет и что предстоит. Она хотела на Хаффлпафф, но там не было Билла. И как же ее изучение мира — без их интервью?

Она встряхнулась и подумала, что стоит просто поближе сойтись с хаффлпаффцами. В любом случае полезно — нельзя ограничиваться исследованиями узкого круга представителей культуры. А вот со слизеринцами… Может, и к лучшему, что так получилось с Хлоей. Слизеринцы рискуют и проигрывают. Она боялась… заразиться от них. Но все же интересно: почему же они тогда рискуют? Да так, что «никому мало не покажется». Нет, слизеринцев тоже следует в выборку включить, хотя осторожно.

Но главное — статусы. Выяснить про них как можно больше. Конечно, вряд ли директор имеет право убить студента за несданный экзамен, но кроме «убить» имеется много всего — страшного. И кто что может, она и не подозревает, как например про Хогвартский статут до сегодняшнего дня, а прочитать его надо. Завтра же Мэри отправится в библиотеку. Маме в сегодняшнем состоянии писать нельзя, необходимо прийти в себя и успокоиться. Поразмыслить. Но голова звенела как пустой шар, мыслей в ней не осталось или, наоборот, слишком много скопилось.

Мэри подошла к окну, уткнулась лицом в стекло и стала глядеть на лес. Огней она так и не зажгла, и лес был еще виден — на западе.


	20. Chapter 20

# Глава 19. Альбус и дети, или О философии истории

## I

Альбус Дамблдор очень любил детей. Взрослых он тоже любил, но не с такой отчаянной надеждой. В детях он прозревал великие возможности, пока еще потаенно лежащие в их душах, — возможности, которых взрослые уже успели лишиться. Это убеждение сложилось у него в ранней юности, когда он сам едва вышел из детского возраста, и может, именно потому, что вышел из него лишь недавно. В те годы Дамблдор много размышлял о том, как правильно обустроить Хогвартс, и мысли свои записывал в специальную тетрадку. Однажды после чаепития у Батильды он решился подать тетрадь Геллерту, не сообщая о своем авторстве: «Прогляди на досуге, вроде бы небезынтересно?» Геллерт прочел тетрадь и с легкой ухмылкой заявил: «Скажем так: автор далеко не Ян Коменский. А чье это?» Альбуса его ухмылка разозлила, как и то, что Гриндельвальд притворился будто не узнал почерка, и вместо ответа он послал в Геллерта легкий ступефай. Так и состоялась их первая дуэль, впрочем, еще вполне дружеская. После нее Геллерт признал, что хотел слегка поддеть Альбуса, а так — мысли вполне здравые, достойные реализации на практике. С тех пор Альбус стал больше полагаться на его суждения об образовании и нередко обсуждал с ним планы будущих реформ, а главное — свое видение детей как основы будущего, лучшего мира.

Однако после расхождения с Гриндельвальдом Альбус редко позволял себе говорить о детях по-настоящему откровенно, разве что с Филиусом: в такие минуты голос Дамблдора становился тихим, и в нем звучали ласково-нежные ноты. Но обычно даже с Флитвиком он старался выдерживать более сухую манеру, обсуждать практические меры, направленные ко благу того или иного ученика, способ раскрыть дарования каждого из подопечных. А в том, что у любого ребенка имеются свои таланты, Дамблдор был абсолютно уверен.

Обсудить с коллегами первые результаты учебного года и наметить дальнейший план действий Дамблдор собирался в самом конце октября. Однако некоторые студенты требовали внимания безотлагательно. После ужина Альбус позвал к себе Флитвика, хотя собирался говорить с ним не только о его подопечных. Начали они, впрочем, почти со светской беседы — с поправкой на то, какие светские беседы ведут волшебники, всерьез занимающиеся магическими исследованиями. Флитвик рассказал об очередном своем знакомом. Тот вернулся с раскопок близ Неаполя, где ему удалось пристроиться к маггловским археологам, найти несколько занятных вещиц и утаить их от начальства. Оставлять их магглам показалось совсем опасным, уж больно необычное впечатление они производили, а в Отдел тайн приятель Флитвика не хотел обращаться из личных предубеждений против его Главы. Руквуд-старший являлся весьма неоднозначной фигурой: во время войны он занимал вполне определенную позицию, хотя ничего, заслуживающего Азкабана, не совершил. А в обнаруженных на неаполитанских раскопках артефактах магия ощущалась, но очень и очень странная, поэтому и Флитвик не смог определить, насколько они истощились, и поэтому же не хотелось передавать их Руквуду.

— А ты не хочешь на них взглянуть? — спросил Филиус.

— Я ведь не артефактор. Что-то знаю, конечно, но любой член Гильдии мне фору даст, — без энтузиазма откликнулся Дамблдор.

— Там не в артефакторике дело, а вот в этом странном ощущении от магии, которая то ли есть, то ли нет. Вроде не Темная, но и не Светлая. Посмотри, может, поймешь, — Филиус запнулся и осторожно добавил: — Или покажешь кому-нибудь знающему. Там еще на одном имеется надпись, почти полностью утраченная, но пару букв еще можно разобрать: вроде бы «V» и «R».

При этих словах Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел на Флитвика, тот кивнул, и директор усмехнулся:

— Но зачем тогда вам я? Отчего не напрямую? Если это и правда то, что вы предположили, твой приятель будет обеспечен до конца жизни. Или он не хочет расставаться с находкой? Это он зря. Такие вещи должны храниться у тех, кому их хранить подобает.

— Не в этом дело. Видишь ли, мой приятель — магглорожденный. И с чистокровными семьями у него связей мало. Помнишь Маклейна? Учился у нас такой в шестидесятые…

— Да уж, как не помнить! Это он в археологию подался? Вроде бы он в Аврорате служил?

— Не он. Один из школьных друзей Кима Маклейна, — Флитвик вздохнул, — Ким на него сильно повлиял, и с чистокровными у моего знакомого контакт не сложился.

Дамблдор поднял глаза к потолку:

— Сильно повлиял?

— Изрядно.

Директор покачал головой и неохотно признал:

— Я могу написать, конечно, леди Вальбурге. У тебя есть изображение того артефакта — с инскрипцией?

— Да, разумеется.

— Принеси мне копию, — тут Дамблдор оживился: — А кстати, зачем такие сложности? У нас же прямо в Хогвартсе есть свой Блэк.

— Ты думаешь, он разбирается? — осторожно поинтересовался Флитвик.

— Наследник рода все-таки, то есть пока еще не совсем наследник, но у меня никаких сомнений на его счет. Если и правда — блэковское, должен распознать. А даже если не сможет, то через него проще связаться с Вальбургой. Я ведь не принадлежу к кругу ее друзей. Общие дела у нас есть, мы друг друга высоко ставим, встречаемся время от времени, но магглорожденного ей представить… Боюсь, подобное наш взаимный статус не позволяет, даже с учетом всех последних событий. К тому же мы с ней стараемся не афишировать наше знакомство, на это есть серьезные причины. Мистеру Блэку я выдам разрешение на выход из замка, если вы не хотите сюда артефакт тащить.

— Может, все-таки ты напишешь? — настаивал Флитвик: — А там — как сложится. Мой приятель чистокровных побаивается, тем более Блэков.

— Гарантом выступить? — засмеялся Альбус. — Чтобы не пристукнули и не отобрали сокровище? Филиус, у тебя-то откуда подобная паранойя?

— У меня ее как раз нет. Но я же сказал, это друг Кима Маклейна. И свои школьные предубеждения он сохранил в полной мере.

— Да уж. Если в полной мере… Сам-то Маклейн вроде утихомирился. Последнее, что я о нем слышал — вроде он под началом у Джералда служил. Джералд к себе многих магглорожденных забирал. Так что Маклейн скорей всего разобрался в том, что чистокровные не так уж страшны. Но да, если твой приятель застыл в том состоянии, в котором мы это поколение из Хогвартса выпустили… Меня-то он не боится? Маклейн, помнится, и ко мне теплых чувств не питал. А уж его подруга!

— Нет, не настолько. В конце концов, он мой хороший знакомый. Он на год старше Маклейна, тоже с Равенкло, но успел ко мне привыкнуть на первом курсе. Да и о тебе вспоминает без опаски.

— Хорошо. Напишу при случае или при встрече рисунок покажу. Быстро все сделать не обещаю, но не забуду, — Дамблдор помолчал и слегка неестественно перешел на другой предмет: — Кстати, к вопросу о чистокровных и их обычаях… Я давно с тобой хотел поговорить… Дуэльный клуб мы закрыли, и пока не время его работу возобновлять, может, в следующем году или через год попробуем. Но вот… ты со своими Кодексы не изучаешь? «Дуэльный» и «О поединках»?

— Да что их изучать? — с недоумением отозвался Флитвик. — Взять в библиотеке и прочитать, они внятно написаны. Кому надо, тот сам ознакомится. А что?

— Как сказать, — чуть сконфуженно проговорил Дамблдор, — когда кодексы в Клубе изучали, то затрагивали попутно смежные темы, о которых многие из полукровок и магглорожденных представления не имеют. А сейчас некоторые студенты могут и не осознавать, что им надо «Кодекс о поединках» изучить. Наша задача им это подсказать, а еще лучше — сделать так, чтобы необходимость его изучать отпала. Ты понимаешь, кто меня в первую очередь беспокоит?

— Не совсем.

— Твой любимец. Твой, так сказать, наследник — в спортивном плане.

— Альбус, он «Дуэльный кодекс», по-моему, наизусть уже выучил.

— А я не «Дуэльный» имею в виду.

— Да зачем ему? Он полукровка, — недоумение Филиуса сменилось удивлением.

— Это я и имею в виду. Доиграется рано или поздно. Он ведь скоро совершеннолетним станет? Или уже?

— Нет пока, — с лица Филиуса удивление так и не исчезло.

— Пусть почитает и подумает, стоит ли ввязываться в такое по глупости.

— Да кому в голову может прийти — его вызвать? — облегченно махнул рукой Филиус. — Ему в школе нет равных. Ну разве что мисс Лестранж. Но с чего им ссориться? А все остальные… Там и говорить не о чем. А лет через десять-пятнадцать и я против него не рискну на дорожку выйти. Думаю, года через два после их выпуска появится у нас новый чемпион и сохранит это звание, пока его к участию будут допускать. Ввели ведь ограничение для чемпионов, ты слышал, наверное?

— Я не о спортивных дуэлях, Филиус, — устало парировал директор. — Я о поединках. Как бы он ни был хорош, против опытных взрослых ему пока рано, — Альбус замялся и чуть натужно проговорил: — Ты ему намекни, что неправильно это — за чистокровными барышнями ухаживать, «Кодекса о поединках» не зная. Небезопасно. По крайней мере, так ухаживать, как он это делает. Может, умерит свою прыть? Как у него времени на все хватает? Он ведь у тебя теоретик?

— Да. Не мистер Блэк, конечно, но весьма и весьма, — на лице Флитвика появилась теплая и немного мечтательная улыбка, сменившаяся вдруг озабоченностью: — А что там с барышнями? Неужто кого-то обидел? Не похоже на него… Он вроде такой галантный.

— Филиус, это не совсем та галантность, которая подобает при взаимодействии с чистокровными барышнями. Могут неправильно истолковать. Не сами девушки — их родственники. А зачем ему поединок, скажем, с кем-то из старших Макмилланов или Краучей? Поговори с мальчиком, я серьезно. Сколько у нас очаровательных барышень на старших курсах среди полукровок и магглорожденных!

— Хорошо. Я упустил этот момент из виду, — согласился Флитвик и, как бы оправдываясь, пояснил: — У меня все мысли в последнее время о моем новичке. О мистере Ляо — я имею в виду.

— А что с ним? Я его на чай приглашал. Ты же знаешь, есть у меня такой обычай: с первокурсниками чаи гонять, если что-то меня тревожит. Так вот, мистер Ляо произвел на меня приятное впечатление. С одной стороны, такой почтительный, куда там нашим до него, а с другой — ничуть не робкий. Я получил удовольствие от беседы, даже узнал кое-что новое для себя. Это он только со взрослыми так? С однокашниками не получается подружиться?

— Не особо, хотя вполне в рамках допустимого. Он немного странный, но у меня полфакультета странных. Никаких конфликтов или какого-то особого отчуждения я не наблюдаю. Меня его учеба беспокоит.

— Так вроде бы с ней хорошо пошло, — искренне изумился Дамблдор, — как я слышал, у него одни «Превосходно».

— Это так. Он вполне успевает — в рамках программы, даже чуть за ее пределами — как среди моих принято. Но ему неинтересно. Он все усваивает, что требуют профессора, списки мои честно изучает, но эти новые знания не подстегивают его мысль. Если все так и продолжится, мы выпустим отличника через семь лет. Но… Как бы сформулировать? В общем, таких отличников ни ты, ни я в ученики не зовем. А мы ведь не этого хотели? И его семья — тоже, как я понял. Я бы порадовался, если бы он от Минервы и Севера начал «Троллей» приносить: коллеги экспериментов на ранних стадиях обучения не одобряют. Но, увы, сплошные «Превосходно». А ведь у мальчика — огромный потенциал.

— Он, что же, не думает? Я имею в виду — всерьез? — спросил Дамблдор с недоверием и тревогой.

— Думает, думает. Но — о своем. Он продолжает учиться своей магии, и вот она ему интересна, судя по тому, что я успел подглядеть. Но никаких пересечений с нашими методами он не видит и не ищет. Я тут подумал… Он как-то упомянул, что хочет или должен — тут я не разобрался — изучать европейские руны. Может, Вирсавия?

Директор нахмурился:

— Я с ней говорил, но она пока не готова. Ей надо освежить в памяти знания.

— Да какие у нее могут быть знания в этой области? — всплеснул руками Флитвик. — Я же представляю уровень наших гильдейских, какой-то вводный курс она прослушала наверняка, но, полагаю, до мистера Ляо ей как до Луны. Но зачем? Его надо европейским рунам учить, а в своих дисциплинах он и без Вирсавии обойдется.

— Ну это же Вирсавия, — мягко возразил директор, — она не умеет учить и одновременно учиться у своего ученика, а в отсутствии у нее минимального представления о китайских техниках — толку от их занятий не будет. Не стоит ее принуждать, — Дамблдор помолчал, поиграл пальцами, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и предложил: — А вот если через других студентов? Если он с кем-то увлеченным поближе сойдется, может, приятель его своим заинтересует? Как у него все-таки с другими ребятами?

— Как я сказал, странно. Он не дичится, вполне доброжелателен, не допускает серьезных ошибок в этикете, в принципе все гладко. Но сойтись с кем-то — не сошелся.

— А почему?

— Сложно сказать. Он как-то по-заученному себя ведет, словно играет роль благовоспитанного мальчика из хорошей семьи. При этом без огонька играет. Как будто у него в голове хранится бумажный свиток, в котором записан порядок действий, нужные слова, жесты, мимика для разнообразных ситуаций, включая простейшие. Он в это свое руководство регулярно вносит поправки, новые разделы и параграфы, но все равно каждый раз вынужден с ним сверяться для выбора правильной реакции на банальное: «Ты уже сделал Чары?» или «Спать хочется, сейчас бы кофе выпить, да где ж его взять!» И ему это тяжело на самом деле, поэтому он предпочитает не контактировать с людьми слишком часто. А дети хорошо чувствуют такую ненатуральность в поведении. Ну и стараются не лезть к нему без нужды. Так-то многим интересно, как он колдует по-своему. Но у меня сейчас чистокровные тон задают, а они все время сомневаются: можно ли спросить, не семейная ли тайна тот или иной прием. И другие от них переняли такой взгляд на вещи. Не решаются полюбопытствовать, а мистер Ляо первым разговор не заводит. Я рассчитывал на свой семинар по теории для первокурсников, но мистер Ляо не записался, специально уточнил, можно ли не ходить на него.

— А ты бы сказал, что нельзя не ходить.

— Ну, Альбус, — укоризненно покачал головой Флитвик, — я так не могу.

— Да я тебе не врать предлагаю. Сказал бы, что именно ему твой семинар нужен, сослался бы на старших.

— Мальчик давления не терпит. Я уже обратил внимание, ему очень плохо становится. Он вроде справляется с собой, самоконтроль у него развит выше нормы для его лет, но не хотелось бы получить какую-то неприятную реакцию, если вдруг не справится. Ребенок еще все-таки.

— Я подумаю. В целом у нас с ним получилось пообщаться. Но, конечно, мне заниматься с первокурсником… Не подобает. Слишком уже сильно будет в глаза бросаться. Да и времени у меня не хватит. Надо как-то иначе. Хорошо, что ты мне рассказал.

Дамблдор налил собеседнику и себе чаю и чуть виновато проговорил:

— А вот теперь сакраментальный вопрос, хоть и не об одном из твоих, но это нас всех касается. Мистер Хилерс. Не появилось никаких идей?

— Нет, Альбус, увы. Ни у меня, ни у Минервы. Я с ней и с Помоной обсуждал мистера Хилерса и в этом году. Ну что тут поделать? Редкий случай, когда высшие силы обделили во всем. Кроме разве что внешности.

— Да уж. Мальчик прямо с картин итальянских художников сошел.

— И воспитания, конечно. Очень вежливый и старательный молодой человек. Но в учебе — просто не на что опереться. Ни магической силы, ни острого ума, ни координации, ни памяти, да ничего. Дотянем его как-то до СОВ. Профессию ему выбирать не надо, Хилерсы весьма состоятельная семья. Прокормят уж одного несчастного родственника. Совсем без образования его оставлять нехорошо, так что потерпим еще четыре года.

— И что будет на СОВ?

— Не знаю, Альбус, — признал Флитвик, — я ему поставил «Удовлетворительно» в прошлом году, чтобы не обескураживать чересчур. И вообще оценки завышаю иногда. Но никакое это не «Удовлетворительно», конечно. Нет у меня идей. Может, на третьем курсе, когда он новые предметы возьмет… Хотя с нумерологией у него вряд ли получится. А Кеттлбёрн от наших рассказов в ужасе и просит Помону повлиять, чтобы Космо Хилерсу и в голову не пришло на Уход записаться.

— А ты не пробовал обойти проблему магической слабости естественным путем?

— Учить его сразу темным приемам? — горько усмехнулся Флитвик. — Виновен. Пробовал. Еще в прошлом году.

— И что?

— У мальчика нет ни малейшей склонности к Темной магии. Он все непроизвольно расчленяет на компоненты, как и надо для Светлой. Но делает это слишком медленно. Мне он меня напомнил.

— Ты о чем?

— Да такая непрямая аналогия, — Флитвик немного замешкался, перед тем как поведать, не глядя на Дамблдора: — Я ведь в юности на рояле пытался играть, несмотря на свои размеры. Мне родители купили специальное фортепиано — уменьшенное. Но не получилось добиться нужной беглости пальцев. Совсем медленно сыграть мог что угодно, а стоило чуть ускорить темп, так сразу сбивался, пальцы заплетались, левую и правую руки не выходило согласовать, ритм начинал плыть. В общем, музыки не получалось, — и с отчетливой самоиронией открыл: — Теперь вот избываю свою неудовлетворенную страсть с нашим школьным хором.

— Не знал таких нюансов твоей биографии.

— Я скрывал тогда свои занятия, — сконфуженно пробормотал Флитвик, — стыдился своей неспособности. Прямо какой-то фортепианный сквиб! А слух-то есть, — он вдруг собрался и заявил: — Мерлин с ним! Это все в прошлом. Хотя иногда жалею, если бы тогда для себя придумал что-то, может, и мистеру Хилерсу смог бы сейчас помочь.

— Значит, ничего…

— Ну в порядке бреда, — замялся Флитвик, — ты с Аргусом не хочешь поговорить? Вроде бы он экспериментирует…

— Честно говоря, я побаиваюсь. Аргус очень ранимый в этом плане. Да и не кажется мне мистер Хилерс похожим на сквиба.

— Нет, очевидно же, что не сквиб, раз в Книге доступа записан. Но, возможно, на самой границе.

— А знаешь, нет у меня такого впечатления. Не похож Космо Хилерс на сквиба. Скорее на маггла, что ли.

— Альбус, ты как скажешь! Причем здесь магглы? Магию-то он видит. И вообще, он же чистокровный! — тут Флитвик запнулся и неуверенно предположил: — Думаешь, тайный бастард-полукровка? Ну из тех, которые… Которых за сквибов выдают.

— Не знаю, не знаю. Никаких сплетен о Хилерсах я не слышал. Но ощущение странное от мальчика. На магическом уровне странное. А в чем дело — сообразить не могу. Явно не в слабости, но его слабость мешает разглядеть нюансы.

— Присмотрюсь тоже. Я с этой точки зрения о нем не размышлял, — Флитвик задумался, — может, там магические существа в роду? Ты генеалогию Хилерсов не знаешь?

— Не особо хорошо. Справочников-то у нас нет. Порасспрашивал аккуратно знающих людей, порылся в маггловских альманахах, ничего не нашел. Но я другим интересовался, у меня возникла та же мысль, что и у тебя, про бастарда, точнее про наличие в мальчике сильной маггловской крови, и я магглов у него в предках искал. Но, похоже, нет их в обозримом прошлом. А вот существа… Такая кровь может сыграть и через много поколений. Если в мальчике проявилось какое-то нетривиальное наследие, ему наша программа, вероятно, не подходит. Родители могут просто не осознавать, семья-то не из самых сильных, хоть и старая. Но не сунешься же с ним к вопросом: а не имеется ли у вас, господа, среди предков кентавров или русалок? Я не любитель дуэлей. А великаны, вейлы и… — Альбус осекся.

— И гоблины, — спокойно продолжил Флитвик, — да, все они такого не дают, — он снисходительно взглянул на директора, — Альбус, ну ты как чистокровный прямо. Я своего происхождения не стесняюсь, хотя его минусы знаю. Глупо же не упоминать о том, что по мне издалека видно. Но если копать в эту сторону — то тебе. Я свой резерв в плане ведения деликатных разговоров о генеалогии исчерпал на личные цели. От меня чистокровные скоро шарахаться начнут.

— Не умею я такие разговоры с чистокровными вести. К тому же обиняками надо, а они могут решить, что я происхождением матери обеспокоился. Мне таких слухов не нужно.

— А у тебя, что, тоже? — полюбопытствовал Флитвик.

— Нет, обычная магглорожденная, просто из другой магической традиции. Отец с ней во время путешествия познакомился.

— Можно для начала теоретически прикинуть. Внешность у него своеобразная. Красивый мальчик. А родители у него какие?

— Обычные, я их видел: ничего выдающегося.

— И выглядит старше своих лет. На втором курсе вполне за мелкого пятнадцатилетнего сойдет. Либо укороченный жизненный цикл, либо ускоренное взросление. Если поймем, кто там затесался, можно будет подправить программу ребенку. Кстати, а если не существа? Скажем, какие-то ритуалы? Даже не сейчас — в далеком прошлом, а в ребенке вдруг вылезло. Такое случается иногда и через несколько веков.

— Гм. Как я выяснил во время своих изысканий, Хилерсы в Британии обосновались в семнадцатом веке незадолго до введения Статута. Так-то они с континента.

— Вот именно. Могли во время Тридцатилетней войны что-то учудить. Тогда этим многие баловались по понятным соображениям. Изменение программы в этом случае не поможет, но сам ведь знаешь, на каждый ритуал можно найти другой, компенсирующий.

— Да, — лицо директора, казалось, заволокли серые тучи, — надо с родителями осторожно поговорить. На проклятия мальчика наверняка проверили, а вот такие вещи… Они могут не понимать, с чем столкнулись, но в семейных хрониках какие-то упоминания найти. Но не мне же к ним с таким идти. Надо кого-то просить. Кого бы? — задумался Дамблдор.

— Леди Блэк? Ей такое подобает, даже если она с Хилерсами близко не знакома.

— Неудобно как-то. У нее забот и без мистера Хилерса полно. А это всё — пока наши домыслы. Я поразмыслю, кого бы с Хилерсами свести и какие ритуалы пользовались в те времена популярностью. Вряд ли там что-то особенное, род у них не из выдающихся в магическом плане. И про существ тоже надо пораскинуть мозгами. Хорошо, что я с тобой поговорил. А то ведь прямо в какую-то стену мы все уперлись, но мальчика-то жалко.

## II 

После ухода Флитвика Дамблдор продолжил размышлять о детях, хотя уже о других. Со старшекурсниками в последние годы хватало проблем. Одно хорошо: никто из нынешних студентов не принимал непосредственного участия в войне. На своей стороне Дамблдор такое положение вещей обеспечил с самого начала — когда уговорами, когда открытым приказом. Под конец он смог добиться того же и от соратников Волдеморта, которым вражда все-таки не настолько застила глаза, чтобы в условиях внезапного развала системы подготовки бойцов бросать против авроров и Ордена совсем необученных желторотых птенцов и к тому же вероятных наследников. Жаль, что ровесников Севера уберечь не вышло, в школьные годы они, может, напрямую в стычках не участвовали (хотя кто знает!), но в Организацию явно вступили и тренироваться начали — под руководством выдающегося наставника.

Долохова следовало нейтрализовать как можно раньше — в первую очередь ради молодежи, но до появления надежного источника в Ближнем круге ничего не получалось. Не только опытный ментор, но и матерый воин, а главное — почти гениальный тактик. Безукоризненное и очень нестандартное планирование акций! Аврорату и Ордену удавалось одержать верх, только когда в схеме действий Пожирателей долоховскими приемами и не пахло. И все-таки Волдеморт оставался отчасти Томом Риддлом и позволял остальным попробовать себя в роли командира, что, однако, шло только на пользу противоположной стороне. Захват Долохова вызвал всплеск энтузиазма у авроров, а Джералд получил за него орден Мерлина. Кое-кто в Министерстве рассчитывал и на информацию о приближенных Волдеморта: мол, Долохов — иностранец, ни с кем из Пожирателей его не соединяют давние связи, зачем хранить верность чужим, по сути дела, людям? Альбус лишь усмехался, когда такое слышал. И, действительно, по рассказам авроров, Долохов, хоть и позволил себя захватить и не молчал на допросах, не сообщил ничего полезного — чем бы ему не угрожали, что бы ему ни сулили, как бы ни пытались вывести на откровенность. Даже из проклятий и ругательств Беллатрикс или хитроумных игр Малфоя аналитики Аврората почерпнули некоторые ценные сведения, но Долохов избрал эффективную тактику — на допросах по собственному делу отказывался давать показания, а выступая в качестве свидетеля, настаивал на письменных формулировках вопросов и давал письменные ответы, которые тщательно обдумывал, постоянно ссылался на то, что тот или иной вопрос является наводящим или не имеет отношения к конкретному делу, не стеснялся сам спрашивать — да еще о таком, что вызывало у авроров некоторую неловкость, поскольку подчеркивало их сходство с противоположной стороной или требовало чересчур точных слов для выражения всем очевидных идей. Любимый его ответ: «Мне ничего не известно о том, что кто-то из названных лиц такого-то числа совершил нечто, выходящее за рамки его статуса во время войны». А когда его спрашивали, не совершал ли кто-то актов, выходящих за рамки статуса, в другие моменты, Долохов требовал уточнить, в какие именно моменты, потому что иначе непонятно, насколько тот или иной момент имеет отношение к конкретному делу и не навредит ли Долохов сам себе, будучи также и обвиняемым в другом деле. Аластор, рассказывая об этом Дамблдору, злился и восхищался одновременно. Тактика оправдалась, в конце концов на допросы Долохова стали бросать провинившихся, а они уж точно не могли ничего поделать, разве что применять к тому «особые меры воздействия». Долохов при этом не проявлял стоицизма, но настолько сосредоточивался на собственных ощущениях и так ярко их демонстрировал, что задавать какие-то вопросы не имело смысла, да и продолжать решались лишь те, у кого к нему имелись личные счеты. А немного восстановившись, он требовал перо и пергамент для написания заявлений о давлении со стороны следствия. Заявления никто всерьез не рассматривал, однако они играли роль при оценке начальством эффективности работы подчиненных. В общем, хотя себя самого Долохов спасти не смог, слишком многое на нем висело, но никого другого не сдал — пусть даже невольно. Молодежное крыло Организации — за редкими исключениями вроде Мальсибера — осталось на свободе, а это, кажется, и составляло для Долохова основную цель.

Убийственное сочетание — ум, преданность и влияние на молодых: имя Долохова до сих пор произносили с придыханием даже на Гриффиндоре — в кругу интересующихся боевой магией. Немудрено: Долохов делал из вчерашних студентов настоящих бойцов за короткий срок. Только сведения, полученные от Севера, позволили провести столь необходимую, на взгляд Дамблдора, операцию. Долохов, конечно, механизм подготовки наладил, чтобы тот работал и без него, но столь острым чутьем и нетривиальным мышлением его ближайшие помощники и заместители не обладали. Их удалось устранить несколькими стремительными точечными ударами, даже без помощи Севера.

Кроме Беллатрикс — и об этом Альбус жалел всерьез, хотя заменить Долохова леди Лестранж не смогла, подготовка молодых явно не входила в число ее приоритетов. Однако попади она в Азкабан хотя бы в начале осени, и Фрэнк с Алисой не пострадали бы, и Раймон Лестранж мог бы действовать более осмотрительно. А то, глядишь, и Рудольфа удалось бы оставить на свободе. «Хотя это вряд ли, — признал Дамблдор, — но пожизненное он, вероятно, не получил бы. А стало быть, помолвка Изабель Лестранж скорее всего не имела бы места. Подумать только — Конрад Штауфен в качестве жениха! И что с этим делать?»

В кулуарах Визенгамота об этой помолвке шептались. С континента доносились вести о том, что пример Британии заставил призадуматься, какие риски несет само присутствие на территории государства сильнейшей темной семьи, включающей великого мага. К тому же Генрих Штауфен был старше Тома Риддла, более изощренным и заметно более темным волшебником. Альбус с ним встречи никогда не искал, однако смог составить о нем собственное мнение не только на основе редких публикаций и расползающихся слухов об очередном достижении Штауфенов, но и по личным впечатлениям, когда однажды натолкнулся на него — у Фламелей, как ни странно. Потом выяснилось, что Фламели со Штауфенами поддерживали знакомство, хотя и те и другие предпочитали уединение светской жизни. А политикой, в отличие от Николя, Генрих Штауфен совсем не интересовался. Даже Геллерту в свое время не удалось его привлечь на свою сторону. Штауфены проигнорировали мировую войну. В общем, темные маги par exellence. В Геллерте и Волдеморте хоть минимальный интерес к Светлой сохранялся.

Почти par exellence: по правде говоря, Альбус подозревал, что могут найтись маги и потемнее Штауфенов, но об их существовании мало кто знает. Штауфены все-таки поддерживали связи с магическим миром и не скрывали своей силы. В результате обычные волшебники их боялись, хотя ничего плохого Штауфены вроде бы никому не сделали, хотя, возможно, только пока — из безразличия к окружающим и нежелания усложнять себе жизнь. Альбус догадывался, что, если они просто явочным порядком переселятся в Британию, то никто им не сможет помешать. И точно так же никто их не сможет выгнать из Европы. Однако он предчувствовал, что через полтора-два года в Министерство поступит прошение от Штауфенов: во взаимодействии с обществом они вели себя весьма законопослушно, хотя в своих исследованиях никаких ограничений не признавали. Прошение поступит в Министерство, однако решать будет Визенгамот, Альбус видел, что Раймон Лестранж-старший уже прощупывает почву, хотя не питая особых надежд. Как он только решился на такую помолвку? Ведь единственная же дочь! Конрад, конечно, как говорили, уступал отцу по силе и разносторонности дарований, но в своей области пользовался изрядным авторитетом. А область эта… Да уж! Недаром он так долго семью не создавал. И вот нашел себе невесту!

Альбус девочке сочувствовал и все же признавал, что, пожалуй, именно ей такая партия и подобает (если вообще кому-то подобает). Изабель Лестранж все сравнивали с Беллатрикс, а зря на самом деле! Мать ее — Изара — происходила из младшей ветви Блэков, которая заметно отличалась от старшей — в первую очередь отсутствием фамильной склонности к безумию или сумасбродству. Дамблдор задавался вопросом, как ее основатель добился такого успеха, ведь многие его предки экспериментировали в том же направлении, однако ничего, кроме очередной дыры на родовом гобелене, не получали. Как и те из старших Блэков, кто сейчас продолжал заниматься чем-то подобным. Альбус временами заводил разговор на эту тему с портретом Финеаса Найджелуса, но тот не желал ничего слышать ни о своем втором сыне, ни о его потомках, да и при упоминании нынешней главы своего рода начинал ругаться в замысловатых выражениях.

Сам же Дамблдор иногда ловил себя на чем-то похожем на преклонение перед леди Вальбургой, а временами испытывал к ней острую жалость. Отбросить все материнские чувства! Поставить свой долг перед родом выше всего. Вальбурга не предприняла никаких шагов по облегчению участи Сириуса. Альбус сначала не решался спросить о причинах, а в апреле, после объявления о предстоящем усыновлении Канопуса, все стало ясно без лишних слов. У Альбуса в голове сложилась полная картина событий, и он окончательно признал, что Блэки — выше его разумения. Ведь даже в Сириусе он не смог в свое время разобраться, распознать в нем предателя и агента другой стороны. Конечно, он тогда не знал, что Вальбурга просто выжгла с гобелена изображение сына, а ритуал не провела. Это выплыло намного раньше апреля, но все равно уже после всех событий — тогда, когда Альбус принялся выяснять, что именно произошло, как Волдеморт смог добраться до Поттеров. О том, что Сириуса на самом деле не изгнали, авроры почерпнули из ругани Беллатрикс еще осенью, а в апреле осталось сложить два и два. Масштабность и проработанность замысла изумила Альбуса. Леди Вальбурга убрала своего собственного сына с дороги того, кого сочла спасительным шансом для угасающего рода Блэков. Но не просто убрала — максимально эффективно использовала на благо того дела, которое считала верным. И одновременно отказалась от семейных предубеждений. Как это сочеталось — Альбус долго не мог постичь!

И в то время его терзало и сознание собственной недальновидности: как же он так ошибся в Сириусе! Сыграло свою роль распределение на Гриффиндор, конечно. Но ведь гриффиндорцы — разные, как и слизеринцы! Альбус и сам принадлежал к тому же Дому, а Сириуса почему-то счел совсем бесхитростным представителем факультета, забыв, что тот еще и Блэк. Нет, по правде говоря, об этом Дамблдор не забывал, но делал неправильные выводы из данного факта. Тот курс вызывал у него особые чувства: Дамблдор искренне любовался Лили Эванс, беспокоился за Поттера, заботился о Люпине, жалел мисс МакДональд, не знал, как подойти к Северу. А вот Сириус вызывал восхищение — Альбус видел в нем нового Финеаса-младшего, — и вместе с тем раздражение, источником которого директор считал необузданность, фамильное сумасбродство мальчика, а на самом деле эту легкую неприязнь порождала интуиция великого мага. Если бы Альбус к ней прислушался! Но он не прислушался. Волдеморт получил шпиона в Ордене, леди Вальбурга — наследника, на которого могла положиться, шанс на оздоровление крови Блэков, а Сириус — Азкабан и безумие, потому что такие предательства даром не обходятся. Невероятная и трагическая история! Альбус постановил для себя больше в нее не лезть — хотя бы из уважения к леди Вальбурге и ее решению. Безумному по смелости и самоотречению решению, впрочем, безумства характерны для старших Блэков.

А вот в новом их наследнике Альбус ни малейших признаков этой черты не замечал и надеялся на него, хотя не имел никаких сомнений в том, что после возвращения Волдеморта Канопус Блэк встанет на сторону Темного Лорда. Настроения слизеринцев директор тщательно отслеживал и взгляды многих старшекурсников хорошо представлял. Тем не менее даже Волдеморт не сможет испортить таких, как наследник Блэк, если, разумеется, тот успеет развить свои таланты. Беллатрикс легко сломалась, поддалась, но эти Блэки — другие. Не только Канопус Блэк, но и Изабель Лестранж. Она — отнюдь не Беллатрикс в самом главном, как и Канопус — не Сириус, хотя внешнее сходство между ними Дамблдор отмечал.

## III 

Однажды летом он шел по Диагон-аллее, погруженный в воспоминания, и увидел впереди знакомый, как бы летящий мальчишеский силуэт. «Откуда здесь взялся Сириус? — спросил он себя. — Не могли же его отпустить!» И тут же понял, что в любом случае Сириус давно уже вырос, выглядит иначе, а впереди идет нынешний, совсем еще юный наследник Блэк. И тут фигура Канопуса потеряла устремленность вперед, он не сгорбился, конечно, но как-то поник — очевидно, под тяжестью собственных мыслей — и стал выглядеть совсем мальчишкой, ребенком, на которого взвалили неподъемный груз. Альбусу нестерпимо захотелось его подбодрить. «Конечно, это уже не ребенок, это уже подросток», — подумал Дамблдор. Но все равно его переполнило желание догнать Канопуса и… он не знал — по голове, что ли, погладить? Или обнять? Или предложить ученичество у Фламеля? Альбус знал, что Николя не откажется: такие просьбы учеников — единственные в жизни — исполняют. Он, разумеется, сдержался, представив, как это будет нелепо выглядеть. Тем более Блэк обернулся и почему-то сразу ускорил шаг. Догнать его можно было только изрядно поторопившись, а развивать неприличную быстроту бега в людном месте Дамблдор опасался. Патрульные авроры оставались пока настороже и даже легкого возмущения спокойствия не одобряли. Упаси Мерлин, еще остановят или задержат, а потом в «Пророке» напишут незнамо что.

Но нахлынувшее на Альбуса чувство любви к чужому сыну смешалось с сознанием предстоящего тому пути. Война его не перемелет, но история — да. Канопус Блэк, Изабель Лестранж и многие другие исчезнут, превратившись в водяные капли, составляющие единый поток. Он ясно видел его перед глазами — как бы глазами. Капли эти все двигались, перемещались и то сливались из нескольких в одну, то из одной разделялись на многие. Каждая капля стремилась разлиться, захватить наибольшее пространство, но другие, стремясь к тому же, сжимали ее, иногда уничтожали, иногда сливались с нею. Этот поток не направляла ничья воля, он был составлен множеством частных воль, которые только казались свободными тем, кому принадлежали. Каждая капля представляла собой чью-то волю, свободную волю — ведь человек существует только тогда, когда сознает свою свободу. И вместе с тем, сопрягаясь в едином потоке, они лишались свободы, которой на самом деле не существовало.

И это вдруг позволило Альбусу постичь суть решений леди Блэк. Она была истинной Блэк, опорой магического мира, у нее не было ничего своего — ни сына, ни личной воли, ни продуманных замыслов. Она отреклась от участия в событиях и тем самым направила их именно так, как им следовало протекать. Она видела неизбежность хода истории, подчинялась управляющему ей закону, и тем самым осуществляла ту самую власть, которая принадлежала в магической Британии Блэкам, не занимавшим в Министерстве никаких должностей.

Альбус так не умел: он придумывал, он все время что-то предпринимал. Однако, может, в этом и заключался его способ подчиниться потоку, непреложным законам истории? Но как отличить ненужные, вредные действия от правильных? Слушать себя, голос своей души, ее высшей части? Он ведь хотел догнать Канопуса и предложить ему ученичество. Но не догнал. Не потому что боялся авроров или скандала в «Пророке», а потому что — нельзя. И Канопус Блэк отказался бы от ученичества у Фламеля, как это ни странно звучит. И к своей интуиции относительно Сириуса Альбус правильно не прислушался. В результате все получилось — как получилось, как должно было произойти. И вместе с тем Дамблдор знал, что вернись он сейчас в тот день, когда решался вопрос о хранителе Фиделиуса Поттеров, он бы настоял на своем, потому что он их любил. И поэтому он не стал возвращаться — в тот день. Это противоречие между свободой и необходимостью его убивало и одновременно придавало силы. Он чувствовал потребность превратить его в нечто иное. Свобода и необходимость. Эти два начала одушевляли весь мир, они по сути дела его и составляли. Их надо сопрягать, но как сопрягать всё? Солнце било ему прямо в глаза, он с отвращением взглянул на грязную мостовую, патрульные авроры, кажется, заинтересовались председателем Визенгамота, стоящим посреди Диагон-аллеи. Он не хотел этого видеть и понимать, он хотел понять, как это — сопрягать?

Сопрягать его любовь к Джеймсу и Лили с тем, что он не вернется в тот день. Его любовь к Канопусу Блэку с тем, что он не побежал его догонять. Но понимание ускользало, Альбус напрягся и ухватил гибкую, трепещущую, выворачивающуюся мысль: не сопрягать — запрягать! Запрягать самого себя и свою любовь к Лили, Джеймсу, Канопусу, Изабель — к бесчисленным детям, которых вокруг было так много — полный Хогвартс, шагу ступить негде, и все же так мало, чтобы сила его любви могла полностью раскрыться — хотелось закричать: «Еще! Еще!» Не все дети учились в его школе, не все будущее мира он мог обнять. Но это неважно, есть и другие великие маги — помимо него. А пока ему надо запрягать. Запрягать себя и свою любовь в подводу истории — как лошадей. В этой картине не хватало одного элемента. Он задумался: конечно, возницы. Но сам Альбус не был возницей, он был лошадью, тянувшей телегу. Кто же управляет движением, задает направление? И тут до него дошло. Кареты, везущие учеников со станции в замок. Никто не правит запряженными в них существами, и почти никто их не видит, но каждый раз они привозят детей туда, куда и должно их доставить. В тот летний день на Диагон-аллее Альбус Дамблдор осознал природу собственной власти над магическим миром. Он окончательно ощутил себя великим светлым магом и понял то, что ему говорил Фламель, даже, может быть, больше, чем сам Николя имел в виду.

## IV 

И сейчас при этом воспоминании о летней встрече где-то в глубине сознания забрезжила мысль: а что если в предстоящем мисс Лестранж браке наличествует глубокий смысл? Штауфены! Не могут ли они сыграть положительную роль? Возможно, стоит приложить усилия к тому, чтобы молодой чете разрешили поселиться в Британии. Лестранж уже забрасывал удочки, и хотя Дамблдор поначалу склонялся остаться в стороне, но внезапно осознал, что будет лучше поддержать Раймона-старшего. Изабель весьма обаятельна и талантлива, зачем же терять ее, отпускать куда-то на континент? Да еще наверняка в какую-то глушь: французы настроены решительно. О том, что подобное означает включение в магический социум Штауфенов, вслух говорить не надо. Сейчас Темная магия пользуется дурной репутацией, а потом — когда станет полегче — Штауфены составят отличный противовес Волдеморту. Ведь Генрих куда более правильный темный маг, чем Том, и ничуть не менее великий. Да и Конрад — выдающийся исследователь, хотя избрал себе своеобразную стезю, пусть и не запрещенную формально. При этом обществу они не угрожают. А французы — жертвы собственных предубеждений, и Мерлин с ними! Британия же извлечет пользу из этих французских предрассудков. Если уж некоторые чистокровные так увлеклись Темной магией, то, может, их устроят Штауфены? А ведь сами Штауфены заинтересованы в мире, войны их раздражают, как однажды сказал Николя. И, будучи связанными с Лестранжами, они могут пожелать, чтобы и те остались в стороне. Лестранжи восстанавливают влияние. А при штауфеновских знаниях… Может, и вопрос с Меткой получится решить? И будущий лорд Блэк, вероятно, найдет себе наставника — лучшего, чем Волдеморт, и вдобавок способного удержать ученика вдали от противостояния. А юный Блэк по задаткам не уступает Северу, нельзя позволить жерновам войны его перемолоть! Нет, положительно, надо отбрасывать предрассудки. Почему он раньше не посмотрел на Штауфенов с такой стороны? Идеальное решение множества проблем, хотя и требующее для реализации продуманных действий.

Пожалуй, полезно для начала обратить внимание общества на Изабель Лестранж. В ней должны увидеть не просто юную талантливую волшебницу, а… скажем, достояние всего общества. Характер у нее отличный, она легко станет символом мирного времени, способствующего раскрытию разносторонних талантов молодых. В Хогвартсе она и так блистает, а вне школы… Стало быть, необходимо привлечь взгляды взрослых к школе… Ненавязчиво, не слишком грубо привлечь. В запасе еще полтора года. А Раймона-старшего следует поддержать и в других его начинаниях, это ясно продемонстрирует, что война окончена, разделения на стороны больше нет. К тому же Раймон-старший (как и младший, впрочем) Альбусу всегда импонировал, а Изара Блэк — обворожительная женщина, превосходная волшебница и замечательная мать. Детей они воспитали просто чудесных, хорошо бы сделать так, чтобы их дочь сохранила тесную связь с семьей. Родители ее любят, их взаимную привязанность Дамблдор уловил из бесед с ее отцом в Попечительском совете. Старшие Лестранжи Дамблдору представлялись чересчур суровыми, а у младшей ветви фамильный характер смягчался каким-то обаянием, не поддающимся точному определению. И как же хорошо, когда политические замыслы согласуются с искренними чувствами, когда поддержку оказываешь человеку, который тебе симпатичен, но не потому что он симпатичен, а потому что ваши цели не противоречат друг другу.

На фоне Блэков трудности с прочими старшекурсниками представлялись незначительными. Конечно, Альбуса беспокоили и мистер Фортмаунт, и мисс Буллстроуд — от участия в войне он их уберег, но не от наблюдения за ней. Оба весьма твердолобые молодые люди, и у обоих это наследственная черта — то ли семейный характер, то ли особенности воспитания сказываются. Мистер Фортмаунт опаснее, потому что пользуется известным влиянием, но Минерва предпринимает некоторые шаги по просьбе директора. Ну а мисс Буллстроуд держат в рамках ее однокашники. Из всех старшекурсников Альбуса больше всего интриговала мисс Абраванель. Семья, судя по всему, решила девочку выдвигать на первый план, вероятно, через какой-то разумный срок она заменит прадеда в Визенгамоте. Старика Абраванеля, очевидно, угнетала необходимость участвовать в рутинной политике. Правнучку свою тот явно учил семейному колдовству, хотя Натали применяла свои знания аккуратно и на благо других. Альбуса Абраванели всерьез интересовали, но сблизиться с ними не удавалось. Вот и Натали Абраванель связующим звеном не стала, хотя Дамблдор надеялся, что в этот раз все получится. Уж больно удачно сложилось: Север преподает, Натали Абраванель учится, ходит к нему на Высшие Зелья… Хотя с чего бы? Зельями Абраванели никогда не занимались. Впрочем, тут остается лишь положиться на высшие силы.

Младшие курсы. О проблеме с Дэем Ляо Альбус до сего дня не подозревал. Надо измыслить что-то оригинальное, чтобы помочь ребенку раскрыть свои дарования. С Космо Хилерсом план намечен, хотя пока неизвестно, насколько удачный. Хлоя Дарнфорд погрустнела, поникла, заскучала, а к ней Дамблдор питал особо теплые чувства: с Дарнфордами он поддерживал знакомство, девочку успел оценить и даже в какой-то степени к ней привязаться, потому что Хлоя напоминала Альбусу его самого. И поэтому он легко придумал, чем ее можно развеселить, чтобы она не зачахла среди своих серьезных подруг.

Однако хуже всего приходилось Герману Найтону, который к тому же, как показалось Альбусу, ничего не понимал в происходящем вокруг него, и это делало мальчика еще уязвимее. Неужели ему ничего не рассказывали об отце? А что он может вывести из туманных намеков студентов и профессоров, один Мерлин знает! Ведь никто ничего вслух не говорит! Помона наверняка в затруднении, очень сложно переломить мнение большинства, не имея возможности высказаться прямо. Как бы все упростилось, если бы мальчик знал. Альбус помог бы ему осмыслить случившееся, примириться с обществом. Но вмешиваться как-то в решения его семьи нельзя. В немного иной ситуации Альбус немедленно написал бы Найтонам, но на такое и он не способен. Дамблдор уже возглавлял Визенгамот в том году и поддался всеобщей истерике. Не совсем поддался, но положился на мнение подавляющего большинства. Магия — это маги, конечно. Но кто сказал, что магия всегда выносит безошибочные решения? Магия волшебников в известном смысле ущербна, потому что составляет лишь часть магии, существующей в мире. Вроде такая простая мысль, а ведь и сам Альбус дошел до нее только недавно.

И никого не попросишь написать Найтонам! Даже леди Вальбургу: Блэки тоже голосовали за казнь. В тот день отсутствовал единственный член Визенгамота, но к нему подходов у Альбуса не имелось. Разве что через правнучку, тем более она староста Хаффлпаффа? Но ведь никто не знает, какова позиция Абраванелей в деле Найтона-старшего. Старик Абраванель и до того нередко пропускал заседания. Да и вряд ли Найтоны прислушаются к полукровке не только по происхождению, но и по убеждениям, если можно так выразиться. Кого бы найти? Все общество себя запятнало тем опрометчивым решением. И Найтоны, хоть и не уехали на континент, похоже, ни с кем в Британии близко не общались. Зачем же они отправили ребенка в Хогвартс? Потому же, почему не уехали? Из чистокровной твердости в древнем духе? Но тогда бы Германа воспитали иначе, а Помона говорит, что мальчик мягкий и по характеру совсем не стоик. И магически слабоват, что понятно, но не так, как мистер Хилерс. Глава семьи, старший брат Германа — хороший артефактор. Значит, Найтоны связи с кем-то поддерживают. На континенте? Навести справки о европейских друзьях старшего брата и попробовать выйти на них через Лестранжей? Или все-таки не встревать? Может, удастся обойтись своими силами? Повлиять не на Найтонов, а на окружение мальчика в Хогвартсе? Да, пожалуй, именно так. И тут надо проявить твердость и одновременно гибкость. Надавить на профессоров, а через них на студентов. В конце концов, это справедливо, общество должно заплатить за содеянное.

Столько всего предстояло обдумать! Тем не менее относительно всех этих студентов предварительные идеи у директора появились, а вот еще одна первокурсница… Директор не знал, с какой стороны к ней подойти, он не имел подходящего жизненного опыта, никогда не сталкивался с тем кругом, в котором она вращалась до приезда в школу. Он не мог предугадать, как отзовутся его самые невинные слова в ее почти гениальной головке. Почти гениальной и недоверчивой, девочка ждала от него подвоха — он ясно это увидел во время их чаепития, хотя и не уразумевал причин.

Он также не понимал, каким ветром ее занесло к Минерве. Он предсказывал Равенкло для нее с первых минут общения, хотя и попытался — безуспешно — внести некоторые коррективы в ее судьбу. Впервые за много лет он сам отправился к юному магглорожденному магу, ведомый неясным предчувствием, и не ошибся. Сначала ему подумалось, что он изменил традициям Хогвартса, чтобы уберечь Минерву от опасного и ненужного опыта: она могла и не подозревать о существовании подобных районов и влипнуть там в неприятности. Однако предчувствие оказалось связанным с самим ребенком — сочетание силы, характера и ума было беспрецедентным. Сила и ум наводили на сравнение с Томом, но характер — другой, в сто тысяч раз лучше! Ее вопросы свидетельствовали о скорости и точности мышления и в то же время — о привычке принимать во внимание не только собственные интересы. Она заботилась о своей непутевой матери, беспокоилась о друзьях, осознанно принимала решения. Уверенная в себе, но не самоуверенная, любящая книги, но склонная проверять их соответствие реальности, отличница, но хулиганка отчасти. И главное — естественно и крепко вписанная в маггловский мир, ей были важны и нужны многие, и она была многим важна и нужна. Она показалась Дамблдору ребенком, открытым к контакту с другими, непохожими на нее, людьми, несмотря на всю жесткость социального слоя, к которому принадлежала. Если получится так же вписать мисс Смит в магический мир, она станет лучшей помощницей Альбусу в его главной задаче, связующим звеном между мирами. Тем более, чем дальше, тем яснее Дамблдор прозревал, что элита в маггловском мире решает не так уж и много. Происхождение мисс Смит тут представлялось ему дополнительным плюсом, а шансы на ее интеграцию с магами весьма высоки — такая сила не останется незамеченной.

И Альбус мог поклясться магией, что не допустил с ней тех ошибок, которые сделал при первом контакте с Томом. Конечно, к легилименции прибегнуть пришлось, иначе откуда ему узнать ее, но затем он разговаривал с ней на равных, он честно обрисовал перспективы согласия и последствия отказа, не давил, учитывал разницу моральных норм — и тем не менее результат тот же самый, что с Риддлом. Нет, говорить о результате, конечно, рано, впереди семь лет, но начинать придется не с нуля, а с отрицательных величин. Видимо, проблема заключается в его гриффиндорстве, он по большому счету плохо предсказывает реакции некоторых людей, непростых людей, а мисс Смит — непростой ребенок.

И почему же она выбрала Гриффиндор? Лучше всего ей подходил Равенкло, но директор предпочел бы для нее Слизерин, никакие чистокровные предрассудки не устояли бы перед мисс Смит, и она стала бы частью магического общества, бриллиантом в короне. К тому же Север наверняка смог бы найти с ней общий язык, оценил бы ребенка, они немного похожи на самом деле, хотя, конечно, Север не признает подобное никогда, а директор не будет настаивать. Даже Хаффлпафф смог бы себя проявить с лучшей стороны — не как с Германом Найтоном. Но Минерва… она слишком гриффиндорка. Как-то чересчур неуклюже она действует. А в этом случае тоже необходим оригинальный подход, как и с мистером Ляо. Надо бы с мисс Смит еще пообщаться, пусть первое чаепитие и не задалось. Попробовать повести себя с ней иначе — не подстраиваться, не строить ничего из себя, а просто открыто продемонстрировать свой интерес. Честность — лучшая политика, к тому же и самая приятная.

Мисс Далассина — под надежной опекой, что принесет пользу и самому Северу, тот окончательно повзрослеет. Магглорожденные первокурсники с Равенкло пребывают в состоянии непреходящего восторга, по словам Филиуса. На Гриффиндоре Мэри Боас взял под крыло Билл Уизли, а у него самого никаких проблем не возникло. Идеальный наследник!

Альбуса завораживало разнообразие старых чистокровных семей. Сравнить, например, Лестранжей и Уизли, так непохожи! А ведь оба рода — ядро чистокровного общества, входят в священные двадцать восемь. И совершенно иные — Прюэтты, Краучи, Гойлы, Малфои, например. Все они отличались друг от друга и вместе с тем обладали чем-то общим, определявшим особый колорит магического мира. Но не в меньшей степени его определяло присутствие магглорожденных: каждый обладал своим характером, некоторые черты которого станут впоследствии семейными. Магглорожденные вносили в магический мир свежесть и новизну. А полукровки продвигали его вперед, серьезные исследователи магии гораздо чаще принадлежали к этому слою. Неудивительно: для заключения смешанного брака требуется известная смелость, а существование на границе миров развивает широкий взгляд на вещи. И наконец, особой приправой служили они — великие маги: сам Альбус, Штауфены, Николя, Абраванель, даже Том. Они стояли чуть в стороне, но придавали значительность конструкции, не давали волшебникам погрязнуть в обыденных и приземленных задачах.

Магический мир был прекрасным — сбалансированным, пропорциональным и многоликим, подвижным и устойчивым одновременно. И непреходящую грусть вызывало то, что он — в его нынешней форме — скоро исчезнет, будет разрушен, и скорее всего на его месте появится нечто не столь гармонически слаженное. Дамблдор любил этот мир взрослых, но еще больше любил детей и тот мир, который они создадут. Пусть он будет сначала не пропорциональным, не складным, даже нелепым, но он будет — живым, а гармония — дело наживное. И поэтому горечь от сознания собственной роли вытеснялась в Альбусе Дамблдоре надеждой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Читали ли вы, господа, когда-нибудь воспоминания Сергеенко "Толстой и дети"? В школе, может? Они великолепны, но временами в своей незамутненности напоминают Хармса: "Лев Толстой очень любил детей". Впрочем, Хармс в глубине души, видно, Толстого тоже любил, по крайней мере понимал. Не хуже Сергеенко.
> 
> Это я к чему? Интертексты к этой главе -- немного из Сергеенко, довольно много Хармса, который перетекает в серьезного Толстого: видения и прозрения Пьера (с прямой цитатой из "водяного глобуса"), мысли Болконского о Кутузове и разумеется вторая часть эпилога -- со всей толстовской философией истории.
> 
> Ну а Геллерт в качестве Софьи Андреевны, а Блэк в роли Пушкина, по-моему, довольно естественны.
> 
> Вот ссылка на страницу с Хармсом, где все нужные есть: https://www.umopit.ru/jokes/DHarms.htm  
> А ЛНТ -- ВиМ Том 3, ч. 3, гл. 9, Том 4, ч. 3, гл. 15, Том 3, ч. 2, гл. 16, ну и вторая часть эпилога, понятно.


	21. Chapter 21

#  Глава 20. Мальчики

## I 

У Снейпа выдался свободный вечер. Ну то есть как — свободный? Проверенные эссе лежали стопкой, к завтрашним урокам ничего готовить не надо, статью он отослал еще позавчера — и все-таки в «Вестник», хотя знал — не пройдет, особенно по нынешним временам. Но, во-первых, послать ее сразу немцам отдавало демонстрацией обиды. И так он не предложил занятий мисс Ибелин, наверняка та уже проинформировала отца. Надо все-таки как-то решить этот вопрос. Может, в ответном письме мастер Ибелин хотя бы намекнет, попросит непрямо, тогда все смогут выйти из ситуации не теряя лица. Во-вторых, Снейп хотел узнать, как Ибелин оценит его новую идею, если тот снизойдет до комментариев. Ибелин снизойдет, не удержится: больно хорошая статья. А получив рецензию Ибелина, можно отправить статью в немецкий журнал.

Внутри Дома вроде бы тоже никаких проблем не намечалось, Блэк притих, старосты справлялись, о конфликтах сведений не поступало. Так, легкие трения с гриффиндорцами, но без последствий. И Альбус его не вызывал к себе. Благодать! Можно заняться делами, которые он откладывал до появления досуга.

На столе высилась соблазнительная стопка книг, которые предстояло прочитать, выискивая в них крупицы нужных знаний. Именно так — выискивая, просеивая песок в поисках мельчайших золотинок. Такое впечатление, что нормальных введений в теорию магии не существовало, а между тем времени на подобную золотодобычу катастрофически не хватало. Снейпу требовался обычный пропедевтический курс, чтобы разобраться в сути их с мисс Далассиной различий: ключевые понятия, общепринятые теории, важнейшие работы и так далее. Мадам Пинс не смогла ему помочь (разумеется, он представил ей дело так, что хочет составить подобный курс для теории высших Зелий и нуждается в образце). Конечно, он что-то уже нарыл, но время, время! Осталось пять дней, к следующему занятию с Анной надо хоть как-то сориентироваться в составе души и смежных вопросах. К Альбусу идти не хотелось — по разным причинам, но от помощи он бы не отказался. «А почему непременно к Альбусу?» — пришло вдруг ему в голову. Его затопило облегчение — как он мог забыть! Завтра же и обратится с просьбой к волшебнику, на которого он мог положиться и которому никогда не стеснялся продемонстрировать свои пробелы в знаниях. И наверняка тот разбирается в теории души! Прекрасно, вопрос, можно считать, решен. Осталось еще несколько «дел для досуга». Снейп поморщился: «Своеобразный у меня досуг!»

Он взял со стола свои заметки об учениках: их, пожалуй, пора рассортировать. Вести своего рода преподавательский дневник Снейп начал еще в прошлом году, когда осознал: он не всегда может предсказать, чего от какого студента ждать. На каждом уроке он фиксировал на клочках пергамента те впечатления, которые выбивались из общего фона, потом раз в две-три недели их пересматривал и довольно часто приходил к нетривиальным выводам, корректировал планы уроков. Пока заметок скопилось мало, но лучше их раскладывать по кучкам регулярно. Для начала он раскидал их по именам студентов, и в процессе нарисовались две более толстые стопки обрывков: первая вполне предсказуема — второй курс, Хаффлпафф, мистер Хилерс. Что с ним делать, Снейп до сих пор не придумал. Впрочем, как и никто из преподавателей: мистер Хилерс взрывал котлы, ко второму курсу так и не освоил левитацию предметов и преобразование неживого в неживое, он в приступе неуклюжести затаптывал растения в теплицах, не справлялся с метлой и вообще являлся профессорам в ночных кошмарах. Синистра говорила, что с Астрономией у него вроде ничего, а контрольные пишет плохо в основном по невнимательности. Новые наблюдения над мистером Хилерсом ничего не дали, Снейп отложил их.

А вот вторая стопка стала для него сюрпризом — мисс Смит. Ну имя-то уже впечаталось ему в память. Магглорожденная первокурсница, Гриффиндор, цепляется к его студентам. С Лестранжем они ее обсудили и договорились: выдержка и еще раз выдержка, на провокации не отвечать, благо, колдовать она пока почти не умеет, хотя учится, надо признать, быстро. Так, что у нас тут? Взорвала котел, он успел устранить последствия. Еще один раз — на грани. Он взял свою личную ведомость для первокурсников. Странно: в основном «Хорошо» за эссе, устные ответы — гм… Криворукая? Он просмотрел еще раз заметки: нет, скорее сказывается отсутствие дошкольной подготовки. Плохо, неправильно режет, вот как в этот раз. Его царапнула какая-то странность, он потянулся к ведомости. За зелье — «Хорошо». С кем она сидела (нечетное количество студентов в этом классе заставляло его перетасовывать пары)? Одна? Бред какой-то. После ошибки в нарезке она не смогла бы сварить пристойное зелье. Налила из чужого котла? Он бы заметил. Хотя, конечно, девица — с жизненным опытом, он таких в детстве встречал, могла баловаться мелкими кражами, а они развивают ловкость рук. Надо присмотреться. Других открытий не случилось. Он пометил себе, что с пятикурсниками надо повторить некоторые темы, а на седьмом курсе в Равенкло пара человек, очевидно, усиленно занимались летом. В Мунго после школы, что ли, собрались?

Он перенес часть заметок на карточки и взялся за другой пергамент — может, завести себе маггловский ежедневник? Или просто купить блокнот? «Нарцисса — вежливо отклонить». Да уж, ему не до светских мероприятий. Он набросал в меру сердечный, почти дружеский ответ, в котором посетовал на то, что Хогвартс не оставляет ему досуга. Нарцисса всегда проявляла к нему благосклонность и старалась помочь ему войти в тот круг, в который сам он не особо стремился. Но ее настойчивость подкупала. Интересно, ей Люциус в свое время поручил или сама взялась? Тем не менее Нарцисса — милая, приятная и, главное, умная женщина, да и ее soirées вполне достойны внимания — но на досуге, настоящем досуге, который отсутствовал в принципе. Он запечатал письмо — отправит завтра — и вычеркнул строчку в пергаменте. «Квиддич — Ролсэван». Что это? Капитан его команды вроде говорил о каких-то нововведениях… Нет, с этим пусть разбираются сами или формулируют конкретные просьбы. Тоже вычеркиваем. «Заявка до конца октября». О дракклы! Гильдейская конференция, он чуть не забыл. Завтра же начнет думать, с чем туда идти. «Дом, почта» — в тупик Прядильщиков надо аппарировать в воскресенье, забрать маггловскую корреспонденцию и счета. «Спросить у Лестранжа о Дарнфордах». Зачем? А, директор обмолвился, что первокурсница — непроста. Нет, потом. На первое время ему достаточно двух первокурсниц.

Ему удалось вычеркнуть еще несколько строк, в основном посредством написания писем семьям студентов, в том числе ответа миссис Лестранж. Снейп с удовольствием отметил учебные успехи младших Лестранжей, подчеркнул, что оба являются его главной опорой на факультете: Раймон — не только по причине безупречного исполнения долга старосты, но и вследствие способности твердо, но ненавязчиво влиять на тех, кто его окружает, Изабель — в силу своей популярности в школе, позволяющей ей сглаживать острые моменты, без которых не обойтись, но… — он задумался над формулировкой, — но в них она всегда выступает арбитром и миротворцем благодаря своему исключительному обаянию и умению располагать к себе. Он прикинул, достаточно ли ясно выразился, и все-таки добавил пару фраз, из подтекста которых явствовало, что фамилия молодых людей не порождает никаких осложнений, несмотря на известные обстоятельства. Снабдил письмо подобающим завершением и с удовольствием его перечитал. Оно соответствовало всем канонам ars dictaminis — разумеется, с поправкой на современность, но все-таки с неуловимым привкусом старомодной церемонности. Снейп исходил из того, что именно так и должно выглядеть письмо декана родителям учеников. К тому же он любил применять ритмичные завершения периодов и даже иногда позволял себе подобное в научных статьях. За этот навык он даже благодарен… тому, кто его научил. Да и вообще, следует признать, основы риторики в него вбили крепко, что принесло ему пользу как магу и менталисту. Снейп саркастически ухмыльнулся при этой мысли.

## II 

Теперь предстояло вернуться к первокурсницам: решение относительно мисс Ибелин зависело от содержания ответа ее отца, а вот над планом поведения с мисс Далассиной надо поразмыслить сейчас. Он приготовил для себя отвар из трав: мысль об употреблении спиртного — даже в минимальной дозе — после случившегося на позапрошлой неделе вызывала у него отвращение, для кофе слишком поздно, а чай он пьет не у себя. Хороший отвар — способствует широте и ясности мысли. Итак, мисс Далассина. К менталистике он вернется завтра, а сейчас следует наконец обдумать одно из ее заявлений. Она сказала: «Я вам доверяю». Снейпу никто не доверял, даже мама и та… Альбус, конечно, временами произносил: «Мой мальчик, я доверяю тебе». Снейпа в такие минуты непроизвольно передергивало: у господина директора эти слова подразумевали очень многое и не всегда имели прямой смысл. Доверие Дамблдора лежало на Снейпе тяжелым грузом. Своего рода Непреложный обет, даже хуже — поскольку обет предполагал четкие формулировки и конкретные обязательства, а тут — не знаешь, чего от тебя потребуют в следующий момент. Но Анна произнесла свою фразу иначе — легко, ничего не требуя из того, чего он не хотел бы или не собирался ей дать.

Вообще, их взаимодействие отличалось особой легкостью и открытостью — и не только с ее стороны. Он вспомнил некоторые свои реплики — шутливые, ироничные, прямодушные иногда, таких он с другими студентами себе не позволял. Не стоит ли проконтролировать себя? И тут же он понял, что не хочет отказываться от этой манеры, возвращение к привычным ему сдержанности и сухости может нарушить контакт, необходимый для занятий менталистикой, и вообще разрушить их… — он с удивлением вытащил на свет подходящее слово: — их близость, неизвестно как сложившуюся за три разговора. Слово оказалось точным, но определение к нему подобрать не удавалось. Не дружеская близость, несомненно, разница в возрасте и жизненном опыте слишком велика. Между учеником и учителем? Нет, он ее пока ничему не успел научить, скорее она ему… объясняла, но и он не учился у нее, хотя новое узнавал. Коллеги, товарищи по изысканиям? Смешно! Она непростой ребенок, но все же — ребенок, а не сложившийся маг-исследователь. Декан и подопечная? Нет, слишком слабо. Он чувствовал ответственность за нее намного сильнее, чем за любого другого из своих слизеринцев. Не только за ее благополучие в школе, ее учебные успехи и прочее, но и за ее будущность — в широком смысле.

Снейп поймал себя на том, что его тревожит тайна гибели Деррентов. Не сама по себе, а ввиду перспектив Анны — ей предстоит стать Главой, разобраться в событиях и снять с рода долг. Надо внимательно прочитать газеты, в малозначительных на первый взгляд деталях может крыться разгадка. Конечно, на «Пророк» надежды мало, но в тот период контроль над прессой ослаб, у властей не хватало сил держать ее в рамках, и что-то могло проскочить. Откуда еще можно узнать подробности? В Аврорате контактов у Снейпа нет, не обращаться же к Ролсэвану! Через орденских авроров? Это возможно только через Альбуса, Аластор Муди на Снейпа смотрел… со специфическим выражением, как бы прикидывая, не стоит ли для надежности заавадить. Но директора вмешивать не хотелось, Снейп ощущал нехороший привкус во всей этой истории. Пожалуй, директору не стоит даже знать, что Снейп заинтересовался событиями трехлетней давности. Смущало отсутствие Метки над домом в сочетании с избранным убийцами методом, применявшимся именно для устрашения и доступным лишь очень сильным волшебникам. С одной стороны, похоже на Организацию, а с другой — не вписывалось в то, что ему известно об образе действий боевки. Изрядно отдавало постановкой. Но Снейп припомнил: «Кому бы еще?» — сказал Дамблдор и повел беседу так, как будто он был уверен в причастности сторонников Волдеморта, лишь не имел доказательств.

А, собственно, кто получил выгоду? Каков результат случившегося? Уничтожена семья артефакторов, включая одного выдающегося, убита восточная менталистка — неизвестно, насколько сильная. И наконец — представительница рода Далассинов поступила в Хогвартс. Что из этого могло составлять конечную цель организаторов массового убийства?

Очевидное следствие — деррентовские амулеты для защиты сознания больше никто не делает. Или методика изготовления опубликована? Допустим, нет. Он не слышал про аналоги, а они бы появились. Зачем прекращение производства могло понадобиться Лорду? Да ни за чем. Если тому хотелось что-то узнать, носителя нужных сведений настойчиво приглашали на аудиенцию, и тут никакие амулеты не помогали, при необходимости их просто снимали с гостя. К тому же Снейп подозревал, что против Лорда и деррентовские изделия защиты не давали. Чем могло помешать создание таких артефактов другой стороне, Снейпу не удалось даже предположить. Да и вообще — убийство мастера не равно уничтожению его продукции. А младший Деррент, видимо, работал не покладая рук, амулеты эти имелись у многих и не представляли собой какой-то особой редкости, хотя стоили… Снейп усмехнулся. Гм… Конкуренты или торговцы артефактами из Лютного? С экономической точки зрения устранение Деррента приобретало смысл, наверняка цены взлетели. Нет, подобная бойня — не масштаб подонков, они бы обошлись убийством самого артефактора, и наемных убийц подослать для них не проблема.

Другой вариант: отец Анны в своих исследованиях (а занимался ли он теорией?) подошел к чему-то… такому, что одной из сторон представилось небезопасным — сведениями, не подлежащими распространению. Но у Министерства имелся на подобный случай Азкабан, Дамблдор предпочитал путь убеждения. Лорд, конечно, мог… Но в целом он чаще выступал в роли защитника свободы магических изысканий. Может, Деррент не поделился с ним важными результатами? Однако операции возмездия сопровождались Меткой, и в любом случае какой-то шепоток пошел бы среди чистокровных. Тем не менее про мистера Деррента-младшего стоило разузнать подробнее, Снейп прикинул список знакомых артефакторов: пожалуй, стоит возобновить светскую жизнь. Не отсылать Нарциссе письмо? Точнее, отослать другое — принять приглашение? Нет, времени на расследование у него много. А в напряженный график его жизни soirées пока не вписывались.

Теперь мать Анны. Как ее звали, кстати? Раймон в беседе с деканом упомянул, что Далассины служили связующим звеном с восточными магами. Не то чтобы к ним обращались с просьбой об организации встреч, они скорее передавали информацию, при этом по преимуществу нужную восточной стороне. Уничтожить подобный канал связи? Лорд мыслил масштабами Британии, максимум — Европы. К тому же Снейп сообразил, кого тот имел в виду, говоря о не-совсем-восточниках, которых можно бы опасаться, но бояться не стоит вследствие их жизненной позиции. Судя по всему, к Далассинам Лорд относился уважительно и осторожно. Что-то промелькнуло на границе сознания, но Снейп не смог ухватить летучую мысль за хвост.

В Министерстве, конечно, хватало глупцов, интриганов и бесчестных политиков, но вряд ли их занимали восточные маги в столь напряженной обстановке внутри страны. Планам Дамблдора уничтожение связи с Востоком прямо противоречило, все его труды в Конфедерации направлены на укрепление контактов. Хотя… Появление юной Далассины в Хогвартсе, третье следствие трагедии… Анна рано или поздно займет место своей матери. Обеспечить себе влияние на нее? Сама по себе картинка складывалась, туда хорошо вписывались настойчивые рекомендации Снейпу взять мисс Далассину под крыло. Но эта картинка не сочеталась с представлением об Альбусе, с его образом, сложившимся у Снейпа. Во-первых, в этом случае директор представал не только циничным манипулятором, но и откровенным преступником. Война-войной, но Дерренты — нейтралы, в доме находился ребенок, по крайней мере один, если даже у остальных братьев детей не имелось, что вряд ли. Не мог Альбус такого устроить, и думать о таком не хотелось, это требовало пересмотра всех взглядов Снейпа на жизнь и людей. Во-вторых, директор никогда не любил «переть напролом», а уничтожение целой семьи ради эфемерной возможности в будущем усилить свое влияние на международную политику — это не то что идти напролом, это — ничем не оправданный риск, которого Альбус, в отличие от риска оправданного, никогда не допускал.

Однако… директор неоднократно в весьма многолюдных собраниях отстаивал идею необходимости объединения магов, создания мирового сообщества — по образцу магглов. Мог ли он поделиться своим желанием сильнее влиять на тех, от кого зависят связи с Востоком, сожалением, что нет контакта с Далассиной-старшей (а его не имелось, похоже)? Кто-то сведущий и инициативный мог воспринять это как руководство к действию. Но кто? Как бы ни относился Снейп к тому же Аластору Муди, он не мог себе вообразить того насылающим Адский огонь на дом с детьми. Нет, при всем своем скепсисе относительно благонравия членов Ордена Феникса Снейп и в кошмарном сне не мог помыслить кого-то из них участником подобной «операции». Ну разве что тот самый Блэк? Но скорей всего он вступил в Орден уже шпионом Лорда, зачем ему облегчать труды Дамблдора?

А может, наоборот — подставить орденцев? Реальную выгоду получил от событий только Дамблдор, и для внешнего наблюдателя картинка-то складывалась нехорошая. Разумеется, она при этом вступала в противоречие с характером самого директора, но Сириус Блэк мог этого и не сообразить. Он никогда не отличался глубиной понимания людей, не предвидел реальных последствий своих поступков, не продумывал свои действия с учетом вероятных реакций других участников или наблюдателей (события под Ивой — типичный пример!). Относительно самостоятельный агент, каким, видимо, и являлся Блэк, поскольку о нем никто (почти никто?) в Организации не знал, мог провернуть что-то такое без предварительного одобрения начальства. А при познаниях Блэков в Темной магии… Уж явно Адский огонь он умел вызывать, хотя… там ведь, судя по всему, применили контролируемый Адский огонь, за пределы поместья он не вышел. Снейпа Лорд такому не учил, говорил, что рано. А вот Беллатрикс упоминала вроде бы… И да, как раз в контексте того, что она — Блэк, а Рудольф не сможет освоить контроль над заклинанием. И враждебность Беллы к Блэку, очень странная для чистокровных семейств, получала объяснение, если предположить, что она являлась притворной. И еще: Альбус не пытался прояснить ситуацию с Блэком, предательство, потрясшее даже Снейпа, не вызвало у главы Ордена Феникса ни тени недоумения. Возможно, Альбус именно тогда и догадался, для чего Блэк устроил побоище у Деррентов. Ну а до того момента просто не хотел накалять обстановку, компрометировать Орден безумным деянием одного из его членов, намереваясь разобраться со своим излишне инициативным сторонником после завершения войны, и не факт, что публично. Такая модель поведения не особо противоречила складу директорского характера, насколько Снейп мог о нем судить. А после раскрытия Блэком поттеровского Фиделиуса Альбус сложил два и два. Открытого суда так и не состоялось, Снейп следил за событиями — даже в своем состоянии полураспада на части. Теперь понятно: на суде Блэк заговорил бы не только о своем последнем преступлении, но и о другом, а к чему бы это привело, Снейп даже предсказать не мог. Поэтому Альбус одновременно так уверен и так уклончив. Все как-то одно к другому…

## III 

Снейп встряхнулся. Больно логичная и многоуровневая конструкция у него получилась — в стиле теорий заговора, которые он не любил. В жизни все всегда проще и как-то глупее. Может, и правда — наемные убийцы от конкурентов, но просчитались в чем-то и решили замести следы радикально. Тоже ведь вариант. Но все же — контролируемый Адский огонь… Нет, ему не хватает информации, строить версии сейчас бессмысленно. Итак, для начала стоит обратиться к газетам. Затем — поднять свои связи с артефакторами. Авроры… А зачем ему авроры как таковые? Информацию можно поискать в другом месте. Артур Боунс посещает Высшие зелья, но успехи его чуть хуже, чем требуется для поступления в Аврорат, куда он собрался. А тетка его — весьма разумная и справедливая дама с широкими полномочиями. Ну и, пожалуй, с Малфоями надо восстановить отношения, Люциус любит про политику порассуждать, а Восток всех интригует. И… наверное, если его теория получит дополнительные подтверждения, он поговорит с Альбусом напрямую. Да хоть под Непреложный! Аргумент найдется убойный: слишком много Блэков вокруг девочки в Хогвартсе — Наследник Блэк, Рутилик, еще вроде бы младшая сестра у них имеется и, очевидно, не младенец, отец там давно уже погиб. А больше, кажется, молодежи нет, только совсем малыши? Надо бы поинтересоваться у Раймона. Но пока Анне не следует даже намекать на его предположения, вполне возможно, теория эта — абсолютная дичь, а связи с Блэками мисс Далассине не повредят. Блэки разные бывают, Рутилик — вполне разумный юноша, например.

Снейп проверил, который час. Надо же — как он увлекся размышлениями о гибели Деррентов! Загадка все-таки оказалась интересной и сама по себе, но Снейп не стал бы уделять ей столько времени, если бы она касалась, например, мисс Изабель Лестранж. Этот факт стоит принять как данность. И, положа руку на сердце, против подобной данности он ничего не имел. Он усмехнулся. Что там Анна обнаружила в его мозгах, помимо интереса, — заботу? А ведь ему тогда собственное расположение души понравилось. Получается, ему не хватало возможности позаботиться о ком-то? Так ведь на нем — целый факультет. Однако забота о студентах хоть и не раздражала, но воспринималась как обязанность. А тут мысли о том, что он может девочке помочь и как именно это сделает, были приятны. Возможно, дело в том, что он взял на себя ответственность за нее по собственной воле, не омраченной ничьим принуждением. Хотя инициатором выступил Альбус, выполнить его распоряжения Снейп мог иначе. В любом случае эта… — он не сразу рискнул произнести слово даже про себя, — эта близость не могла возникнуть из-под палки, а она возникла и оказалась взаимной. Как она сказала? «Я его уговорю». Прозвучало по-детски, но ему тогда стало тепло. Мало кто думал о его интересах — без далеко идущих планов на самого Снейпа. И у него самого мало о ком получалось заботиться — вне рамок долга.

Его смущала внезапность установившейся связи, но, может, так всегда и происходит? Сходного опыта у него не имелось. Друзья (условно говоря), учителя (лишь отчасти условно), любимая (безусловно) — были, но все это — другое. А что сейчас — с этой девочкой? «Неужели я ухитрился обзавестись ребенком?» — вдруг пришло ему в голову. Он вспомнил об отношении матери к нему и заключил, что тоже — не то. С Анной получалось как-то больше на равных, несмотря на разницу в возрасте. Вот эта взаимная открытость, а взрослые родственники от детей слишком многое скрывают. И он не видел внутри себя того, что исходило от его собственных родителей, даже отца иногда: ощущения «это — мое», инстинкта собственника. Он слышал от знакомых, что подобное — весьма распространено. Нарцисса, в частности, поделилась однажды — в припадке откровенности, когда он вылечил Драко от мелких младенческих неприятностей. Ну и хорошо, к роли родителя или опекуна он готовым себя не чувствовал. А какова его роль, он выяснит по ходу дела. В конце концов, Снейп всегда поражался тому, насколько большое значение чистокровные придают уточнению взаимного статуса. Ему всегда казалось, что подобная определенность огрубляет отношения между людьми, лишает их важных нюансов. И, похоже, два сильнейших мага современности придерживались той же точки зрения.

## IV 

Оба они учили Снейпа, так и не назвав формально своим учеником. Поначалу его уязвило решение Лорда, хотелось все-таки стать исключением — учеником мага, принципиально не бравшего учеников. Это поставило бы Снейпа вне иерархии, двусмысленность его происхождения окончательно потеряла бы значение для окружающих. А он, надо признать, был тогда к подобным аспектам весьма чувствителен, да и сейчас не избавился от этого уязвимого места, этого недостатка в характере. «Отцовское наследие, наверное», — подумал он походя. Однако решение Лорда оказалось спасительным для Снейпа, точнее, его магической силы. Предать учителя после принесения формальных ученических клятв — о последствиях и думать страшно. Сквибом он бы не стал, но о многом из доступного пришлось бы забыть и, главное, намного чаще прибегать к темным способам колдовства. Очевидно, Лорд не хотел принимать на себя лишних обязательств, но получилось — сам себя перехитрил, оставив известную свободу и Снейпу.

Но эта его свобода куплена жизнью Лили — внезапная мысль пронзила его голову тупым сапожным шилом. Такие просьбы настоящего ученика выполняют, хоть с ними к учителям обращаются редко. Но Снейп бы рискнул, и Лорд вынужденно спланировал бы операцию иначе, да хотя бы заранее отделил Лили от семьи с помощью того же Блэка или как-то еще. Снейп напрягся и выдернул шило из мозгов: размышлять о том, чего не произошло, нельзя, он окончательно сведет себя с ума. Но отвлечься окончательно не смог.

Значит, Лорд оставил свободу — в том числе свободу предать. Конечно, на руке Снейпа чернела мерзким пятном Метка — пусть сейчас и не ярко, но он прозревал за этим оттенком серого угольную черноту. Однако — что такое Метка? Он впервые задумался не над природой ее магии, а над ее сущностью: получение Метки не сопровождалось магической клятвой. Она отличительный знак стороны, канал связи и, разумеется, инструмент воздействия — жестокого воздействия, надо сказать, вполне сравнимого со средним лордовским круциатусом. Но боль — это всего лишь боль, отнюдь не Непреложный обет, даже не клятва магией. Его предательство на нем никак не сказалось, несмотря на наличие Метки. Он плохо помнил первые дни после той встречи с Дамблдором, но вроде бы не наблюдал тогда у себя упадка магических сил — хотя бы временного. И теперь понятнее поведение чистокровных: Снейп всегда удивлялся их готовности Метку принять. В последние годы она казалась ему рабским клеймом, но, видимо, он ошибался. Вряд ли эти «благороднейшие и древнейшие» добровольно согласились бы на рабство, так что и у них оставалась свобода. Регул Метку принял, и леди Вальбурга не возражала — с ее-то мнением о себе и о Блэках. А роль Главы она исполняла твердо и жестко, лучше покойного мужа, как говорят, но Метке на руке Наследника не воспротивилась. Стало быть, та Блэков не связывала.

И все же многие пошли в Азкабан, хотя могли бы его избежать. Люций, вон, отговорился мнимым империусом, и ничего с ним не случилось. И Каркаров процветает. Зато куча народу хоть с Меткой, хоть без Метки сидит, в том числе из тех, кто сам себя на суде утопил. Да тот же Мальсибер — кроме показаний Каркарова ничего у властей на него не имелось, но о его речи на суде рассказал Снейпу Дамблдор, и в директорском голосе сквозило нечто вроде уважения. Вот Эйвери, если вспоминать школьных товарищей, последовал примеру Малфоя, кажется. Хватали в прошлом году всех подряд, конечно, но за одно только членство в Организации не посадишь, а убедительные доказательства преступных деяний конкретных волшебников авроры не всегда могли предоставить: Долохов, как бы Снейп к нему ни относился, планировать операции умел, капитальные провалы начались после его посадки. Да уж, один плюс Снейп мог записать в свой шпионский актив. В общем, странно все: без Метки — сидят или убиты при сопротивлении аресту, с Меткой — на свободе. Да и в целом Организация, если подумать, — необычная структура в плане ее состава. Целыми семьями, тем более родами, никто в нее не входил. Ну это понятно, однако именно Главам логичнее избегать столь тесной «аффилиации» с лордовским детищем. Так нет же! И эти Главы шли в Азкабан, ставя под угрозу свой род или семью. Чего-то Снейп в чистокровных обычаях не понимал.

Снейп скривился: опять его занесло. Мерлин с ней — с Организацией! Он выбрал свою сторону, на которой Меток не ставили. В тот страшный день Дамблдор не потребовал с него магических клятв, хотя не выглядел добрым, понимающим, всепрощающим старцем, которого любил изображать. Но он оставил Снейпу свободу. «Как и Лорд», — усмехнулся Снейп. Хотя… «Мой мальчик, я тебе доверяю». Пожалуй, это не хуже Метки по действию, хоть и не столь наглядно. Он отмечен доверием Дамблдора, подумалось Снейпу. И не эффективнее ли такие слова любой Метки? Весьма вероятно. Возьмем хотя бы то, что Дамблдор не спас Лили, хотя именно об этом молил его Снейп в тот день. Дамблдор не уберег ее и, кажется, не старался. Лорд также не сохранил ей жизнь. Но его Снейп ненавидел, а Альбуса — нет. Что он готов сделать для Дамблдора? В Азкабан за него идти не надо, слава всеблагим: изображать из себя кого-то вроде Мальсибера — храни его высшие силы! «Прояснится по мере развития сюжета, — подумалось Снейпу, — хотелось бы надеяться, ничего столь радикального от него не потребуется». Впрочем, его свобода при нем, право решать Альбус ему оставил. Как и Лорд. И в том, что они не исполнили его просьбы, — залог его свободы. Между тем он отказался бы от нее — ради Лили. Его свобода куплена дорогой ценой, хотя никто не спросил, готов ли он ее заплатить. Он не был готов, наоборот, он без колебаний оплатил бы ее жизнь своим пожизненным рабством. Но этот лот на аукционе не выставили. И тут Снейп сообразил, что право решать оставили не только ему. Он позабыл о третьей стороне — о самой Лили. Она не ценный артефакт, а живой человек. Мог ли кто-то из них сохранить ей жизнь — не заперев при этом в гоблинских сейфах и не сведя с ума? Бессмысленно рассуждать.

Все — хватит! Он собрался поразмышлять о мисс Далассине, а вместо того думает о себе и прочих неактуальных проблемах. «Да-да, неактуальных! — пробормотал ехидный голос его второго я. — Особенно с учетом того, что все это с тобой теперь навсегда — память о поступке, который опрометчивым назвал бы лишь чрезмерно благожелательный собеседник, отсутствующий в кругу твоих знакомств». Снейп заставил себя переключиться, хотя как-то не особо удачно — подумав, что все случившееся дало ему опыт. Он должен сделать выводы и постараться не предать снова. Хотя бы ту же мисс Далассину, он не должен ей навредить. Она ему доверяет, и ее доверие не несет в себе привкус Метки, не требует от него ничего, кроме… Да без всяких «кроме»! Это легкое доверие, не пригибающее к земле. Оно ему нравилось. Вообще, мысль об Анне возвращала его в хорошее расположение духа. Как странно!

## V 

Тут до него дошло: это связь, обычная магическая позитивная связь. Все его существующие связи с другими магами чем-то осложнялись, а тут все просто и в каком-то смысле на равных. Малый возраст мисс Далассины компенсируется исключительностью дара и древностью рода, но Снейп тоже вносит свой вклад — опыт, знания, желание опекать. И они вознаграждаются — не чем-то конкретным, а вот этим ощущением тепла, причастности к жизни другого человека.

Да, так оно и должно проявляться. Скорее всего так — поправил он себя. Опыта у Снейпа имелось мало. Он не нуждался в людях, точнее, в частых и тесных контактах с ними. Нет, разумеется, он нуждался в Дамблдоре — и не только как в защитнике, работодателе и так далее. Снейп любил с ним поговорить — правда, не каждый день: слишком частые беседы с директором его утомляли, пусть и в хорошем смысле слова, поскольку почти всегда затрагивали серьезные и сложные темы. Он, конечно, нуждался в Лили, без нее становилось плохо, хотя, признаться, она его временами раздражала — и даже не вечный шлейф подружек, обожателей, младших учеников, вмешивавшихся в их общение, а она сама — ее непонимание.

Он вспомнил один их дурацкий разговор: он ей, захлебываясь, излагал суть своей находки, своего прозрения, можно сказать, — в области зелий: теорией магии он Лили не нагружал, поскольку к Флитвику на факультатив она не ходила. Север ждал от нее пусть не восторга, но какой-то серьезной реакции — в зельях Лили разбиралась, а его новая идея казалась ему чрезвычайно удачной (она и легла в основу злополучной первой его статьи в соавторстве со Слагхорном). Но вместо того Лили спросила: не думал ли Север обзавестись каким-нибудь хобби? Ну вот она сама любит на досуге придумывать всякие забавные безделушки, мама цветы разводит, Мэри шаржи рисует, кто-то собирает вкладыши к шоколадным лягушкам. «А Рем, ты не поверишь, Север, — понизив голос, сообщила ему Лили, — представляешь? Он крестиком вышивает. Да и твои друзья, хоть и сдвинуты на Темной магии, все равно — Эйвери в квиддич играет, Мальсибер — на рояле. Ты сам мне про него рассказывал. Тебе тоже что-то такое нужно. Нельзя же все время о магии думать и говорить. Тебя же психом считают. Я-то знаю, что ты нормальный, просто очень целеустремленный и умный. Но другие этого не видят, твоя одержимость магией никому не понятна — даже большинству равенкловцев. А наличие хобби делает человека понятнее для других».

Север тогда ощутил даже не раздражение, а легкий холодок по отношению к Лили — чуть ли не в первый раз. Приравнять вкладыши от лягушек, квиддич или вышивание крестиком к музыке Антуана! Да и сама идея хобби представлялась ему бессмысленной: тратить часы на подобное занудство, когда вокруг столько интересного — и зелья, и теория, и менталистика (о которой он начал уже читать), и нумерология, и чары? Времени на все катастрофически не хватало, а тут ему предлагают вдобавок ко всему крестиком вышивать!

А иногда Лили просто его раздражала, хотя он в ней, несомненно, нуждался. На первых четырех курсах они довольно много времени проводили вместе — и по его, не ее инициативе. Однако ему нередко было достаточно ее присутствия рядом — просто сидеть вместе на берегу озера, читать — каждому свое, думать, при этом чувствуя рядом другого человека, его тепло, странным образом подстегивающее мысль. Но Лили так не умела, она считала, что если уж они проводят время вдвоем, то надо чем-то вместе заниматься — разговаривать, например. И неважно, есть ли что сообщить друг другу в тот конкретный момент. Она говорила — все время, нередко о неважном: о пейзаже вокруг них, о мелких событиях, имевших место в тот день, о низзлах подружек, о письмах родителей, о прочей ерунде. Говорила и — сбивала Севера с мысли, вызывая у того подспудное раздражение: и на нее — за помехи, и на себя — за раздражение на нее. На самом деле он с этой ее говорливостью смирялся, потому что Лили давала тепло, хорошо влиявшее на процесс мышления. Если ему нужна Лили, он должен ей обеспечить разговоры о низзлах подружек, и Север пытался подобную болтовню поддерживать — по крайней мере иногда, но, видно, не очень успешно, потому что Лили смеялась и говорила: «Давай уж, излагай очередную гениальную идею».

И обычно она его понимала, тем более Север старался излагать все попроще — раскрывать все логические связки — даже те, которые казались ему очевидными. И в тот день она суть его мысли ухватила, как выяснилось потом, но другое сочла более важным. Вообще-то она о нем заботилась, это Север признавал, когда она его упрекала: «Я же о тебе забочусь». Но ему не нравилась такая забота, она не то чтобы унижала, но как-то принижала его по сравнению с самой Лили и ее друзьями, то есть он тогда себя так ощущал — от ее заботы. Сейчас-то, да и не только сейчас — в последние два года учебы тоже — он многое бы отдал, чтобы эту заботу вернуть, хотя и понимал: он снова начнет раздражаться, на самом деле оттого что в заботе этой не было ничего — кроме заботы.

А вопрос о хобби всплыл еще раз, правда уже не с Лили, а во время его пребывания в Организации. К тому времени Снейп успел усвоить, что магия — это маги. Впрочем, он временами сомневался в истинности распространенного поверья, что магическая сила во многом зависит от включенности волшебника в социальную структуру. Однако Повелитель уделял этому вопросу внимание, и хотя особой жесткости не проявлял, все-таки требовал от Севера не замыкаться в себе и на учебе, вести хоть какую-то «светскую жизнь». С Лестранжами из младшей ветви Север сблизился именно тогда, а с Малфоями знакомство даже перешло в разряд близких — по крайней мере с Нарциссой. Но и с прочими соратниками приходилось общаться — и не только по делу. Однажды Лорд настоятельно порекомендовал ему не игнорировать приглашение на свадьбу наследника Гойлов. Гойлов имелось множество, в них Север постоянно путался — кто из какой ветви. Этого вроде звали Карл, и был он наследником рода, а жениться собирался на девице с континента со странным именем Оттилия. Снейп его почти не знал, ее вообще ни разу не видел, идти на свадьбу почти незнакомых людей казалось глупым, и тогда он все-таки решился задать учителю вопрос, насколько это поверье справедливо.

— До известной степени справедливо, — ответил тот. — Конечно, искусный и сильный темный маг может вести довольно замкнутую жизнь, если умеет поддерживать разговор с другими людьми у себя в голове. Вместе с тем представление об этих собеседниках должно соответствовать реальности, а подобное приобретается лишь в настоящих контактах. Я могу себе позволить воображаемые беседы с самыми нетривиальными людьми, потому что я их знаю. А ты пока — нет. Даже о более или менее приятных тебе соратниках твои представления неадекватны. Что уж говорить, например, о том же Антонине.

— Я весьма высоко ставлю мистера Долохова, — попытался оправдаться Север, оставаясь честным — с нюансами.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но ты его не любишь, как и он тебя. У Антонина отношение к тебе связано с его особенностью, которую он пока себе не подчинил. Он до сих пор не усвоил, что предвидения плохо поддаются трактовке как раз теми, у кого они случились. А пророчества, как ты наверняка знаешь, прорицатели вообще не помнят. И это не просто так. Если им их собственный текст сообщить, то интерпретации они дают самые неудачные.

— Почему? — полюбопытствовал Снейп, хотя прорицания всех видов его никогда не занимали, да он ни разу ни одного пророчества не слышал и никаких предвидений не имел.

— Всегда нужен взгляд со стороны. С пророчествами это особо актуально, потому что они выражаются словесно, а наш язык недостаточен для описания сути вещей. Пророчество — уже само по себе толкование, а прорицатель — своего рода экзегет. Но когда экзегет интерпретирует собственное толкование, герменевтические ошибки становятся серьезнее, а не компенсируют друг друга. С предвидениями — получше, поскольку они обычно приходят в виде образов, но образы ведь тоже следует истолковать, а истолкований без ошибок не бывает. Вот Антонин однажды увидел тебя в роли шпиона птичек, посланного меня убить. Он проверил, разумеется, даже меня подвиг поучаствовать в проверке, убедился, что не прав, но осадок остался. Когда он разберется, что там о тебе на самом деле увидел, тогда вам предстоит работать вместе. Вы поменяетесь ролями, ты будешь его учить. Антонин хоть и старше тебя на полтора десятилетия, но учиться умеет и любит — в том числе у младших. А ты пока учить не пробовал, что не хорошо. Поэтому вам обоим такое пойдет на пользу. Но это вряд ли возможно в ближайшее время. Я вас высоко ценю и даю вам право на самостоятельную работу с собой. И да, для тебя присутствие на свадьбах наших соратников — один из ее компонентов.

Снейп Повелителю поверил и запомнил его слова. В том числе и сказанные про Долохова, что, впрочем, сыграло свою роль несколько позже. А тогда он принял как данность, что «светскую жизнь» ему придется вести. Он и вел — по мере своих сил, поскольку все-таки люди его слишком часто раздражали, сбивая с мысли.

И как-то раз после немноголюдного приема у Лестранжей (от которого Снейп даже получил некоторое удовольствие — преимущественно от беседы о чарах сначала с Нарциссой, потом с Раймоном Лестранжем-старшим), Эйвери ему заявил:

— Послушай, Снейп, а ты чем-то, кроме учебы у Повелителя, занимаешься? Что-то еще у тебя в жизни есть? Ну, не знаю, хобби какое-то? Пристрастие к чему-то? Может, ты романы маггловские читаешь? Или стихи? С музыкой, конечно, у тебя плохо. По тебе заметно, как ты через полчаса отключаешься, когда Антуан нас вытаскивает куда-то его безумных магглов послушать…

— Я не отключаюсь, — запротестовал Снейп, и не только из-за того что при разговоре присутствовал Мальсибер. Он на самом деле любил эти вылазки в Лондон: музыка антуановых магглов стимулировала мысль, — я думать начинаю. Под музыку.

— Музыку слушать надо, — махнул рукой Руперт, — а не размышлять под нее о зельях. Но что с тебя взять, ты не музыкален!

— А тут ты не прав, — вмешался Антуан, — просто Север именно так слушает. Север как раз музыкальнее тебя, просто у него в голове музыка в зелья переводится. Не представляю, как это возможно — связать музыку и зелья, но факт остается фактом.

— Я не о зельях думаю, — уточнил Снейп, — о менталистике.

— О, — вдруг обрадовался Мальсибер, — я же говорю, ты музыкален. Менталистика и музыка точно связаны. Правда, не знаю, как именно, но абсолютно в этом уверен.

— Два психа! — застонал Руперт. — Но я вообще не о том. Снейп, у тебя хобби есть? В школе точно не было, а сейчас? Зелья, менталистика и теория магии — за хобби не сойдут.

— Я крестиком вышиваю на досуге, — раздраженно бросил Север.

Но Эйвери на его тон никогда не реагировал, воспринимая только слова — в их буквальном значении. И сейчас он искренне изумился:

— Ты? Крестиком? Вышиваешь? А что? Подушечки или панно?

Снейп прикрыл глаза, сосчитал до десяти и сухо проинформировал Эйвери:

— Я пошутил. Это называется сарказм. У меня нет досуга. Ты вообще осознаешь, сколько мне требуется прочитать и освоить за весьма ограниченное время? Повелитель выражений «не успел» или «не понял» не признает.

— А зачем ты тогда на приемы ходишь?

— Повелитель требует, это часть учебы.

— Вот! — удовлетворенно согласился Эйвери. — Повелитель знает, что тебе нужно. Но ты здесь не заслужил пока даже «Выше ожидаемого». Я к чему веду? Ты неправильно с людьми общаешься. От тебя ведь никто не ждет, что ты о погоде сможешь беседу поддержать или о чем-то еще в том же роде. Но нельзя у всех создавать впечатление, что они не на приеме или вечеринке, а на конференции или семинаре в Гильдии.

— То есть маги не должны беседовать о магии? — иронически поинтересовался Снейп.

— Почему бы и нет? Но тебе — именно тебе — пока нельзя. Ты очень серьезно все обсуждаешь, не умеешь о магии легко говорить. Не просто — это как раз ты умеешь, а легко. Я потому о хобби и спросил. О нем можно говорить несерьезно, даже когда оно весьма возвышенное — как у Антуана.

— У Антуана — не хобби, — вскинулся Снейп, — правда, Антуан?

— Знаешь, Руперт в какой-то мере прав, — внезапно признал Антуан, — я же не настоящий музыкант — какие у магглов бывают — и магию музыки тоже не практикую. Так что хобби, наверное. Я понимаю, что тебя само слово коробит, да я и сам так о музыке не думаю. Но все-таки. Я ведь дилетант.

— Прекрасный дилетант, — кинул Эйвери, улыбаясь, — в этом и смысл. Мы — маги, а остальное — хобби. Но оно необходимо — хотя бы как предмет для беседы. Вот Антуан может о музыке что-то интересное и забавное рассказать. Тебе тоже надо так научиться, но о зельях и менталистике у тебя пока не получится. Ты слишком серьезно к ним относишься, ты вообще — чересчур серьезно слишком ко многому относишься. И при этом забываешь, например, зачем ты здесь — у Лестранжей. А надо помнить, что ты здесь — не для прояснения научных вопросов, а для создания и поддержания связей. Это ведь тоже серьезно, но для этого нужно поменьше серьезности на лице. Правда, Антуан, ты ведь легко о музыке говоришь? И Северу нужно что-то, о чем он сможет без этой зверской серьезности.

— Наверное, — неопределенно согласился Мальсибер.

— А давайте сейчас ко мне, — неожиданно предложил Руперт, — мои у Лестранжей задержались, мы успеем добраться до поместья раньше. Запремся у меня, разопьем пару бутылок. В погреб не полезем, мои не одобряют, но я знаю одно местечко у магглов, где можно посреди ночи разжиться пристойным вином. Посидим, разгоним мрачные, серьезные тени по углам и придумаем хобби Северу — вроде музыки.

Они аппарировали куда-то под руководством Руперта, и, пока тот «разживался» вином, Снейп с Мальсибером ждали его на улице. Севера их беседа зацепила и почему-то не отпускала.

— Вот скажи, Антуан. Ты ждал от Руперта, что он твою музыку хобби назовет? — Снейп сразу же упрекнул себя за формулировку — за это «ждал от», отделившее Руперта от них с Антуаном. Общаясь с чистокровными, Север старался следить за словами, но это выскочило неосознанно, потому что он сам чего-то ждал весь этот вечер. Или даже не только сегодня, а все последнее время.

— Ждал. Не знаю, того ли или чего-то другого… Но Руперт некоторые верные вещи подметил. Руперт — умный.

— Значит, надо мне научиться легко о менталистике и теории магии говорить?

— Не надо. Тебе, Север, не надо. Обзаведись и правда чем-то, о чем можно говорить легко. Но пусть это будет не менталистика или еще что-то важное, — Мальсибер помолчал, — я ведь о музыке легко говорю не потому… — и он снова замолк.

— Почему? — спросил Север, не зная, имеет ли право спрашивать. Но, возможно, он ждал именно этого — чтобы Антуан рассказал.

— Потому что так — немного легче. Знаешь, оно всё странно у меня — с музыкой. Вот как будто выучил урок, а на тебя кто-то силенцио наложил. Или пришел к Малфоям на прием — весь такой приличный, во фраке, собрался понаблюдать за нашим светским зоопарком, а у них в большом зале порошок перуанской тьмы разбросали. Не надо тебе так — с магией, — он опять запнулся, потом неотчетливо улыбнулся: — А того ли я ждал? Руперт обо мне многое знает, видит, что помочь ничем не может, но пытается — перевести все в несерьезную плоскость, что ли. Мы у него часто по ночам пьем — не напиваемся, а так — тени по углам разгоняем. Днем-то я нормальный, а по ночам часто музыку слышу — не свою. И вот когда такая очередная ночь приходит, появляется Руперт с бутылкой. А сегодня будем тебе хобби придумывать.

Но в тот раз они ничего не придумали. Снейп и не ждал на самом деле, что они придумают. Ждал он чего-то другого, но чего — тогда сам не знал. Может, чтобы Антуан сыграл, но тот не сыграл — у Эйвери в комнатах не было инструмента. Зато на столе стояло вино, они его пили, и вкус его отдавал легкой горечью. Руперт со знанием дела пояснил, что так и надо, сорт винограда такой. Предки когда-то похожий выращивали во французском имении, но он погиб от болезни, занесенной с маггловских виноградников. И в целом беседа их оставалась какой-то легкой, несерьезной — немного о вине, немного о приеме, об общих знакомых, о девицах. Огонь в камине стремился разгореться, но Руперт его постоянно приглушал, посетовав, что однажды чуть не устроил пожар, когда дал огню волю. В результате они сидели в полутьме, тени, и правда, прятались по углам, однако и свет не достигал стен, и Снейпу казалось, что они сдвигаются — очень медленно, но верно. Тем не менее он все время ждал, что они все заговорят о чем-то важном или придумают ему хобби и раздвинут стены, но этого так и не случилось. И чувство ожидания продолжало сопровождать его в последующие дни. Он ждал чего-то. И как оказалось — правильно ждал, но совсем не того. Через неделю он впервые в жизни услышал пророчество.

И стало ему совсем не до хобби. Повелитель, похоже, Пророчество истолковал, и всё понеслось. У Снейпа теперь в жизни имелись не только зелья, менталистика и учеба у Лорда, но и шпионаж на две стороны одновременно, а также страдания о собственной несчастной любви, поскольку внезапно Лили, о которой он долго запрещал себе думать, снова выплыла на первый план — по понятным причинам. Зачем при такой интересной и насыщенной жизни хобби?

Впрочем, еще до этого нового этапа его жизни, через пару дней после разговора с Эйвери и Антуаном Снейп все-таки спросил у учителя, не надо ли и правда завести себе хобби?

— Хобби? — Лорд поглядел на него с недоумением. — У тебя появился досуг? Тогда надо пересмотреть наш план занятий, придать им большую интенсивность.

Снейп испугался и рассказал об идее Эйвери.

Лорд усмехнулся:

— Эйвери не учитывает разницу между вами. Тебе не надо учиться говорить о чем-то легко. Тебе другое нужно. Я тоже не имею склонности к легким беседам, что не мешает мне поддерживать связи. И не изображай на лице: «Кто вы, милорд, а кто я?» В твоем возрасте я не утруждал себя соблюдением этого правила чистокровных — о несерьезности. Мы, полукровки, точнее талантливые полукровки (о своем происхождении Лорд сообщил Северу давно и походя, между делом), часто бываем слишком серьезны. И меня чистокровные оценили не сразу, но в конечном счете никуда от меня не делись. И от тебя — никуда не денутся. Но для этого не надо притворяться чистокровным, принимать их манеру. Пожалуй, нам надо уделить внимание данному вопросу. Потренируйся на юных девицах — на приемах. Когда они во время танцев начнут слушать твои рассуждения о высшей магии, открыв рот, и понимать их — точнее, думать, что понимают, тогда… — и Лорд усмехнулся.

Снейп хорошо усвоил: если Повелитель упоминает о своей молодости, о чем-то личном, можно и даже следует принять неформальный тон. И Север продолжил фразу:

— Тогда можно переходить к тренировкам на Лестранжах?

— К тому моменту Лестранжи будут у тебя в кармане. Я предпочитаю ставить перед тобой сразу самые серьезные задачи, — опять усмехнулся Лорд.

Снейп не знал, почему сейчас вспомнил всё это. Наверное, в связи с размышлениями о заботе. Или о магических связях. Он старался держать память в узде, после того как отрезал прошлое. Об Эйвери и Антуане он год как не вспоминал. О Лили, конечно, забыть не получалось, даже наоборот — после шестого курса он заставил себя не думать о ней, а после известных событий — всё вернулось. Он в целом уже привык. А соратники из памяти изгладились — за редкими исключениями вроде Лестранжей и Малфоев, с которыми контакт поддерживался сам собой. Однако падения магических сил после такой хирургической операции с памятью Снейп не ощутил. Возможно, возникли новые связи. В его жизни присутствовал Альбус, да и не только он: Снейп временами беседовал с Вирсавией Бабблинг, с Флитвиком, переписывался с мастером Ибелином, с парой немецких коллег. Да и в конце концов, профессорский состав Хогвартса — тоже нечто вроде Организации. А возможно, просто поверье — глупое. Беседовать с «людьми у себя в голове» Снейп так и не научился, хотя иногда беседовал — с Лили и, как ни странно, с Долоховым. Впрочем, представление о втором у Снейпа явно адекватностью не отличалось, так что в голове у него обитал не Долохов, а кто-то другой под этим именем — воплощение не совсем справедливых укоров совести: Долохова Север сдал не только из необходимости, но и ради собственной безопасности.

И все-таки появление мисс Далассины, Анны, что-то изменило. Прилива магических сил Снейп не почувствовал, и все же — какой-то всплеск энтузиазма, рабочего настроения, решительности ощутил. Интересно, рассчитывал ли Альбус, когда просил его «приглядеть», на подобный… терапевтический эффект? Душевное состояние Снейпа, очевидно, заботило директора, так что замысел подобного рода мог входить в многоступенчатую комбинацию — в качестве одной из ступеней. Снейп твердо решил, что собирается присмотреть и за тем, чтобы директорские комбинации не навредили девочке. А на это Альбус рассчитывал? Кто знает! Несомненно, Дамблдор планирует в будущем задействовать мисс Далассину в своих политических планах, и Снейп намерен проконтролировать, чтобы они не пошли вразрез с интересами Анны. Однако и это Дамблдор мог предвидеть, отведя Снейпу роль предохранителя, удерживающего директора от эксцессов. Такое — весьма в его духе. Ну что ж, Снейп готов взять на себя и это — блюсти интересы Анны. К тому же пока преждевременно говорить о включении мисс Далассины в политические интриги: она еще мала. Но уже сейчас стоит разумно дозировать информацию о ней в беседах с Альбусом. Да он так и собирался сделать. Информации мало, но вскоре ее количество возрастет. Их близость — магическая связь, как Снейп теперь понимал, — подразумевает нечто подобное.

И кстати, уже поздно и пора бы ложиться, но перед этим — окклюменция. Возобновление тренировок становится необходимостью, он будет заниматься не только ради себя. И Снейп вообразил себе море.

## VI 

Поздно вечером Кан впервые за много дней вышел из замка в одиночестве: ему следовало подумать. Очередное письмо леди Вальбурги содержало настойчивую рекомендацию поближе познакомиться с известно-какой-первокурсницей. Конечно, Анна Далассина еще мала, писала его наставница, но рано или поздно, точнее в силу своих обстоятельств рано, возглавит древний Род и станет существенным фактором, воздействующим на структуру того общества, в которое войдет. Вопрос в том, войдет ли. Обычно Далассины не задерживаются надолго на одном месте — три-четыре поколения максимум, а потом перебираются в другой регион. Зачем они так делают, никому не известно. Может, чтобы не привязываться к конкретной стране, про них даже так говорится: «У Далассины родины нет и быть не может». Они всегда выступали в качестве связующего звена между европейскими и ближневосточными магами, однако интересы европейцев для них оставались чужими. Это и понятно: связей с европейскими родами, помимо супружеских, у них мало, к тому же Далассины-волшебницы стараются выходить замуж за мужчин из не очень заметных семей, в политике и общественной жизни не участвуют ни они сами, ни семьи их супругов. Между тем роль они могли бы сыграть очень важную, но такое желание у них в исторически обозримые эпохи отсутствовало. Однако сейчас мы имеем уникальную ситуацию: впервые юная Далассина учится в Хогвартсе — в том месте, которое предназначено выстраивать сетку связей внутри очередного поколения. Если она к окончанию школы приобретет друзей, врагов, товарищей, хороших знакомых, покровителей, подопечных, коллег и прочих, само ее присутствие в Британии может заметно изменить баланс на магической мировой арене. И в оставшиеся два года Кану следует приложить усилия, чтобы запустить этот процесс включения девочки в общественную жизнь и направить его в нужную сторону.

Имеет значение не только внешнеполитическая расстановка сил, но и внутреннее равновесие: у стороны, возглавляемой Дамблдором, контакты с восточными магами имеются, в то время как Темный Лорд международной политике уделял недостаточно внимания, особенно в последние годы, полагаясь на крепкие связи британских чистокровных семейств с континентальными. Он исходил из того, что маггловская угроза актуальна в основном для европейских магов, но Дамблдор смотрит на ситуацию шире и, видимо, прав в своем стремлении уравновесить процессы глобализации у магглов аналогичными в магическом мире. Об этом свидетельствуют его действия как в Международной конфедерации, так и вне ее. В то же время они заметно усиливают позиции его сторонников в Британии, что в целом нехорошо, особенно с учетом последствий завершившегося противостояния. Несомненно, директор приложит все усилия, чтобы юная Далассина стала воспринимать британский магический мир как свой собственный, не родину, но что-то вроде. При этом наверняка он будет действовать мягко и ненавязчиво, не пытаясь склонить ее на свою сторону открыто, а демонстрируя преимущества и этическую обоснованность их позиции. Поэтому, писала леди Вальбурга, важно добиться того, чтобы в будущем, когда девочка подрастет, она была готова услышать аргументы и другой, то есть нашей, стороны. А подобное возможно, когда такие аргументы выдвигают близкие и понятные люди. И желательно, чтобы мы таковыми стали, поэтому никакой агитации, никаких политических бесед — поддержка, понимание, помощь, дружба. Вместе с тем мисс Далассине стоит увидеть результаты послевоенных эксцессов: мисс Клара Розье или мистер Герард Уилкис — хорошие примеры того, что позиция той стороны не настолько безупречна, как ее пытаются представить.

Все, что писала леди Вальбурга, Кан понимал и соглашался с ней, но все равно испытывал некоторое замешательство: ему предстояло заняться тем, против чего он не так давно предостерегал других. Рекомендации леди Вальбурги представляли собой образцовые «стратегические инициативы», которых, как он всем говорил, следовало избегать. Но он упустил из виду, что они возможны с разных сторон, в том числе с той, на которую он повлиять не может. В то же время он — будущий лорд Блэк, и если чужие инициативы неминуемы, то кто как не он должен им что-то противопоставить? К тому же леди Вальбурга не предлагала ничего, выходящего за рамки его долга как старосты факультета. В конце концов, девочке предстоит провести в Хогвартсе семь лет, и его задача — заложить фундамент тому, чтобы эти годы стали для нее полезным и приятным опытом.

Какой-то нехороший привкус в своих рассуждениях он заметил, но догадывался, что теперь так будет всегда, и дело не только в мисс Далассине, но и в нем самом — Канопусе Блэке, его новом статусе и новых задачах. С этим оставалось только смириться, к тому же мисс Далассина вызывала у него интерес, ну, если честно, не столько она, сколько ее родовая специальность. Выписки о восточной менталистике леди Вальбурга прислала ему еще раньше, они оказались занятными, хотя Кан не нашел в них практической пользы для себя, но теоретически… Впрочем, сейчас ему не до теории магии.

## VII 

Он шел от замка к Запретному лесу. Уже стемнело, на небе появились звезды, только на западе у самой земли светлела полоса от последних лучей зашедшего солнца. Но Кан отчетливо видел все вокруг. Он дошел до опушки и побрел между деревьев. Далеко в чащу уходить не стоило, но все-таки здесь он чувствовал себя спокойнее, более на своем месте. В замке царил постоянный гул — голосов или магии, а в лесу было тихо и как-то тепло, несмотря на пришедшую осень. Кан загребал ногами сухие листья, их тихий шелест радовал слух. Листья взлетали на несколько дюймов и, покружившись вокруг него, возвращались на землю, чтобы уступить место другим. Что-то коснулось его головы, он поднял руку и снял с волос еще один лист, другой уцепился за ворот мантии. Он поднял с земли третий — совсем прозрачный, и тот сразу же осыпался у него в руках, остался лишь остов, как будто лист ждал Кана, чтобы умереть у него в руках. Запах осенних листьев приводил мысли в порядок, но раздумывать дальше о мисс Далассине-Деррент не хотелось. И возвращаться в замок, к людям — тоже. В лесу особенно остро ощущалось, что он им почти чужой — всем. Или почти всем. О людях не хотелось думать. Он осознал, что смущали его не инициативы по отношению к мисс Далассине-Деррент, а всё — это. Сразу всё. Все замыслы леди Вальбурги. Все ее планы — связанные с ним самим и c Блэками вообще.

Нельзя сказать, что он согласился на ее предложение бездумно. Он размышлял и довольно долго. Мать от обсуждения вопроса устранилась, заявив, что Кан, хоть формально и не глава семьи, уже давно, вскоре после смерти отца, взял на себя большую часть его обязанностей, стало быть, и решать ему. Рутилик при всех своих знаниях — слишком маленький. В семье троюродного дяди посоветоваться не с кем, они предпочитали во всем подчиняться отцу и деду Кана, да и не способны на здравый совет. В любой другой ситуации Кан обратился бы к Раймону-старшему, но только не в этой: он не хотел ставить Лестранжей в неловкое положение. Что они могли ему сказать? Потому что если не Кан, то — Раймон. Леди Вальбурга могла выбирать только из них двоих. Все остальные, в ком текла кровь младших Блэков, малы еще или не справятся. Но Рэй отказался, и какой ответ могли дать Лестранжи на вопрос: «Стоит ли мне обречь род Блэков на угасание или все-таки не надо?» А больше никого не оставалось, с кем такое в принципе можно обсуждать. Вот Кан и решал — один.

К тому же он знал, что подходит на эту роль лучше кого бы то ни было. Почему-то именно в нем семейное наследие проявилось особенно ярко. Отец ему говорил, что Кан получился даже большим Блэком, чем дед, хотя непонятно, как такое возможно. В общем, Кан вписывался в замыслы леди Вальбурги — идеально. Раймон был паллиативным решением, как признала она сама, следствием ее желания избрать средний путь: внести в старшую ветвь кровь младших Блэков, но разбавленную кровью Лестранжей, и не оспорить открыто изгнание из рода прадеда Кана и Рэя. Однако ситуация требовала решений радикальных, и хорошо, что Раймон отказался. А Кан, когда станет лордом Блэком, сможет вернуть в их род всю младшую ветвь. На подобное сама леди Вальбурга не могла пойти, потому и намеревалась его усыновить, но у Канопуса не будет ее ограничений, заявила она. Он не только вернет в род их истинное наследие, усилит их кровь, но и покажет возвращением отрезанной ветви, что Блэки осознают свое место и свою роль в магическом мире.

Когда леди Вальбурга изложила Кану свое новое видение ситуации, он согласился с ней: Раймон в качестве лорда Блэка и правда лишь затянул бы… агонию старшей ветви, если происходящее назвать своим именем. Раймон — слишком Лестранж. А сам Кан — настоящий Блэк. И леди Вальбурга это чувствовала: Кан ловил на себе ее опасливые взгляды, когда он прикасался к самым древним блэковским артефактам — оставшимся со времен их великого предка, и к которым сама леди Вальбурга не притрагивалась — за бессмысленностью. Артефакты уже не работали — в ее руках. И не только ее: в свое время даже Финеас Найджелус при всех своих талантах не смог найти к ним подход. Считалось, что они истощились за прошедшие века. Кан не знал наверняка, будут ли они работать в руках у него, когда он станет лордом Блэком, но подозревал, что будут. Он слышал их голоса, звучавшие тихим шелестом осенних листьев.

Но теперь Кан сомневался. Может, так и надо? Артефактам оставаться безмолвными побрякушками, которые леди Вальбурга завещает кому-то вроде Малфоев или Краучей. Роду Блэков пресечься, остаться лишь семьям младших Блэков. Две тысячи лет — это долго, слишком долго. А мир менялся. Мир менялся, но старшие Блэки оставались — собой. И мешали миру измениться всерьез. Между тем миру следовало измениться, иначе маги исчезнут вместе со своей магией, которую Кан все-таки любил. Участвуя в эскападах Изабель, интересовавшейся маггловскими обычаями, речью, искусством, Кан смог оценить магглов. Изабель видела в них забавных существ, в чем-то похожих на магов, в чем-то — нет, она наслаждалась общением со студентами, принимавшими их троицу то ли за скрывающих личность наследников каких-то маггловских королей, то ли за выходцев из закрытых монастырских школ. Маггловская молодежь показалась Кану сначала несерьезной — детьми со своими детскими проблемами. Но потом он стал разговаривать со студентами постарше, с кем-то из молодых профессоров и увидел в магглах угрозу. И он согласился с Найтоном, к предсказаниям которого в чистокровных кругах относились с легкой иронией. Кан согласился с ним в том, что война неизбежна: в магглах он обнаружил слишком много страстей, одержимости, неустойчивости, готовности броситься на кого-то по первому зову. И в то же время он с Найтоном не соглашался: лояльность волшебников своему миру их не спасет, потому что магический мир деградировал, хоть и медленнее, чем магглы.

Магия постепенно превращалась в набор заученных приемов. Понимание волшебства — в комплекс герменевтических процедур. Осознание себя как мага — в школярский, сухой самоанализ. Разграничение частей души при колдовстве возвели в добродетель, тогда как раньше оно представляло собой лишь средство самоконтроля. Кан ни с кем не обсуждал эти свои идеи: отец умер, Лестранжи — слишком Лестранжи. В школе имелся Флитвик, которого Кан ставил намного выше всех остальных профессоров и к которому чувствовал своего рода близость. Флитвик мог это понять, но он бы не захотел: он слишком сильно стремился быть магом — просто магом. И профессор увлекался герменевтикой заклинаний, представляя ее студентам как высокое искусство или эффективный научный метод, но для себя сделав из нее нечто вроде щита. А Кан герменевтику заклинаний не любил. Он был Блэк — из тех, что понимают в магии. Не только в той, которая маги, но и в магии — вообще. Он мог взглянуть на современную магию со стороны. И то, что он видел, его удручало — как и большинство младших Блэков. Они покидали Британию в основном по этой причине, но Кан считал неправильным для себя последовать их примеру.

Он шел по кромке Запретного леса, от замка его закрывали деревья, и Кан испытывал к ним благодарность. Иногда Хогвартс слишком давил на него, в нем одновременно пребывало слишком много людей. Кан ничего не имел против людей, пожалуй, он даже их любил — многих из них, по крайней мере. Иначе бы он не согласился на предложение леди Вальбурги. Но все же иногда ему требовалось одиночество и — лес. Его окутывала плотная темнота, свет звезд не пробивался сквозь ветви деревьев, еще не сбросивших полностью свой осенний наряд. Какая-то мелкая живность, днем прятавшаяся от обитателей Хогвартса, сейчас принялась за свои неотложные дела. Кан видел ежа, пересекшего ему путь, и пару толстых, отъевшихся за лето мышей, промелькнувших в листве. Замедлившиеся от холода лягушки тяжело, но целеустремленно пробирались куда-то — возможно, к озеру. На Кана все они не обращали внимания, не видя в нем угрозы. Кан не сбивался с тропинки, которую знал лишь он, хотя иногда водил по ней Шарлотту. Пожалуй, тропинка — слишком солидное наименование для той последовательности разрывов, промежутков между деревьями и кустами, которой он следовал. Ветви его не цепляли, хотя иногда легко касались плеча или головы, а высохшие колоски травы оставляли на нем семена, чтобы он их доставил в новое место. Листья под ногами шуршали, иногда щелкал спелый желудь, попадавший Кану под ногу.

Кан, конечно, умел ходить тихо, почти беззвучно, чтобы не смущать обитателей леса. Он навострился в семейном поместье: его прадед выбрал дом на краю дубравы, на которую магглы не покушались из каких-то своих соображений, да и блэковские заклинания хранили ее в неприкосновенности. Рядом протекала небольшая река — как говорил дед: река лишней не бывает. Посреди нее имелся островок, на котором выстроили крепкий, хоть и небольшой, коттедж — на всякий случай, хотя использовали его в основном для пикников. Но Кан предпочитал реке небольшое озерцо в лесу. И вообще, он в их дубраве проводил много времени, иногда там читал и занимался. «Кан опять удалился под сень древ», — нередко шутила мама, когда еще шутила. «Под сенью» хорошо думалось и колдовалось, но Кан любил блуждать по лесу и просто так — даже не размышляя, а совсем бездумно, особенно вечером. И ступать, не создавая беспокойства для лесных жителей, он давно научился, но здесь, на этой невидимой тропинке, к нему все привыкли, а его самого звук сминающихся листьев приводил в хорошее расположение духа.

Но в последнее время это лекарство перестало помогать, потому что Кан до сих пор не знал, не допустил ли ошибку. А если допустил, то в чем. Внезапно обнаружилось, что всё — слишком сложно. Кан сомневался во всем, в том числе и в своем понимании магии, в своем представлении о магическом мире, в разумности решений леди Вальбурги. Иногда ему казалось, что он единственный осознает реальное положение вещей, а иногда — что он самонадеянный юнец, переоценивающий свой интеллект, пребывающий в плену собственных заблуждений. Окончание войны — нелепое и резкое — только прибавляло сомнений. Исчезновение Лорда — вроде бы не смерть, но полное отсутствие сведений о нем — требовалось осмыслить. Однако никакие идеи в голову не приходили, оставалось надеяться, что все-таки Лорд вернется, и бояться, что тогда все может стать только хуже.

Кан был уверен, что Темный Лорд появился не случайно и понимал в магии — не так, как младшие Блэки, во всей, но в той, которая маги. Отец его знал, не близко, конечно, и в Организацию не вступил, но Лорда Волдеморта уважал за обширность и глубину познаний. Однако Кан отличался от отца. Он слушал Темного Лорда лишь пару раз, но успел уловить, что главное в нем — не знания, а стремление изменить магический мир. И именно это намерение Кан всей душой одобрял. Темный Лорд исчез, но должен вернуться — надеялся Кан. И мир изменится, Блэки не будут нужны — как Блэки. А леди Вальбурга то ли не верила в возвращение Лорда, то ли не видела в нем того, кто изменит их мир, хотя, казалось бы, одобряла его программу. Может, не понимала, что это значит — для Блэков? Или решила, что Лорд проиграл? Кан пока не рисковал спрашивать. И сомневался, что спросит. Он намеревался служить Темному Лорду, когда тот вернется. Это могло вступить в противоречие с замыслами леди Вальбурги. И все же Кан в некоторых вещах понимал больше нее. Блэки ведь понимают в магии, это их родовое свойство. А магия — это в том числе и маги, и Кан видел свое место в этом новом мире. Новое место Блэков. Но леди Вальбурга, кажется, думала о старом. Она хотела изменений, но не радикальных. И походила в этом на директора Дамблдора.

Лорд Волдеморт не нравился Кану, вызывал в нем инстинктивное отторжение. Это и понятно: блэковская кровь в Кане протестовала. А директор почему-то такого отторжения не вызывал. Вроде он сын магглорожденной и чистокровного? Тогда, видимо, Найтон прав: магглорожденные — не магглы по крови. Кан когда-то хотел учиться у Дамблдора, но апрель все изменил. Кан окончательно принял точку зрения старших Блэков, стал мыслить не только о себе и о теории магии, но о магическом мире в целом. Учеба у леди Вальбурги оказалась полезной, он внимательно изучил события последних десятилетий, разобрался, хотя бы отчасти, в устремлениях Дамблдора и уяснил, что они приведут к катастрофе. Поэтому вопрос, чью сторону принять, когда Темный Лорд вернется и война возобновится, перед Каном не стоял. С инстинктивными побуждениями он бороться умел, прислушивался к ним, конечно, но воли им не давал. Впрочем, неизвестно, каким Лорд вернется и чего захочет. Вдруг чего-то в стиле директора? Что тогда делать, Кан не знал и предпочитал о такой возможности не думать. По крайней мере, сейчас. К тому же маловероятно, что Лорд захочет чего-то в духе Дамблдора.

Все эти мысли давили на плечи. Кан устал идти, тем более он дошел до своего любимого дерева — на полпути к воротам. Ветер смел под него упавшие листья со всей опушки — мощный ствол пресек их бессмысленное устремление вперед. И Кан уселся прямо в эту мягкую и теплую шуршащую гору — как в кресло. Дерево это он любил не просто так: Изначальная здесь звучала особенно ясно — в шорохе листьев. Он заправил выбившуюся прядь волос, оперся о дерево, обхватив руками колени. Свет луны упал на кольцо наследника семьи. Кан покрутил его на пальце — пустая безделушка! Подделка, реплика тех, что ушли в другие семьи. А отцовское кольцо — кольцо Главы их семьи, ему никогда не надеть. Он внезапно ощутил всю горечь этой потери и спросил себя: не отказался ли он на самом деле быть Блэком, когда принял предложение леди Вальбурги? Одобрил бы такое решение отец или нет? В апреле Кан об этом себя не спрашивал, он согласился, потому что всегда любил магический мир. Отец оставался ему верен, а Кан его просто любил. Может, все-таки зря? Отец погиб по глупой случайности, на которые так богат их мир, но умер не сразу, у него оставалось время, чтобы воспользоваться той возможностью, которая имелась у младших Блэков. Тем не менее отец ею не воспользовался. Кан не знал почему. Из верности миру? Или чтобы оставить ее для Кана? О причинах таких решений не сообщают даже самым близким, а Кан отца знал недостаточно хорошо, чтобы понять самому.

В ворохе листвы прошмыгнула мышь, вылезла наружу, посмотрела на Кана и, не обнаружив в нем ничего занимательного, вновь поспешила куда-то вдаль. Рядом плюхнулась увесистая, медлительная лягушка и замерла, подрагивая всем телом. Казалось, она утратила правый путь в сумраке леса и теперь размышляла, что делать дальше, где ждет ее спасительное тепло прибрежного ила или, наоборот, какие ужасные твари подстерегают ее по дороге. Кан попробовал ее направить к озеру, но лягушка его не услышала или не послушалась, видимо, для нее он был слишком Блэк. Плохой из него Вергилий для лягушек! Грузными широкими скачками она запрыгала обратно в ту сторону, с которой явилась. Осенняя лесная подстилка отзывалась на каждый ее прыжок ломким, хрустким звуком.

А Кану нестерпимо захотелось прикоснуться к отцовскому кольцу. Таких — настоящих — осталось только два, и он никогда не наденет одно из них. Но листья подсказывали: он может его надеть и — отказаться от всего и от всех. Разумеется, за несколькими исключениями. Использовать кольцо в соответствии с предназначением вдруг показалось Кану логичным и оправданным. Кан любил магический мир, но наблюдать за агонией любимого существа тяжело даже тогда, когда это ручной зверек. А какое лекарство принесет Темный Лорд — неизвестно. И принесет ли? До своего исчезновения он ведь ничего не измыслил. Леди Вальбурга считала действия Лорда Волдеморта весьма рискованными, хотя и не столь опрометчивыми, как политика Дамблдора. Общего замысла Темного Лорда, по правде говоря, не улавливал и сам Кан, но он мог чего-то не знать. Даже не так — он наверняка многого не знал. И поэтому он надеялся, что понимание ситуации вкупе с выдающимся интеллектом позволят Лорду найти какой-то выход для магов. Он надеялся и боялся, что его надежды — всего лишь самообман, продукт желания снять с Блэков груз. С Блэков, а значит — в первую очередь с себя. И если эти надежды беспочвенны, то гибель магического мира неизбежна. Так стоит ли ждать? В конце концов, при первых признаках надвигающейся катастрофы оставить магический мир его судьбе не позволят Кану остатки гордости. А когда еще ничего не понятно — самое время. Рутилик, Алхена, наверное, будут не против. Они полагаются на старшего брата — на Кана. У мамы есть низзлы. А у них троих будет магия — много магии, настоящей, не до конца знакомой, чарующей, безграничной. Или даже не у троих — четверых, он сможет жениться перед отъездом — на той, о которой прошедшим летом запретил себе думать. У ее семьи вряд ли возникнут осложнения: к подобным событиям маги всегда относились со смирением и пониманием. Обстоятельства непреодолимой силы, как говорится. И подобное будущее представилось Кану завораживающим, как перешептывание сухой листвы.

«Но Изабель, Раймон? — вдруг подумалось ему. — Как же с ними?» Изаре Блэк кольца не досталось: она вышла замуж за Лестранжа, а вскоре после того ее старший брат покинул Британию. Младшие Блэки один за другим отправлялись на континент. Из всех многочисленных потомков Финеаса Блэка осталось лишь две семьи и Изара. Изара и ее дети лишены той возможности, что пока оставалась у Кана. И он не был готов отказаться от них, хотя и привык отказываться от всего, что дорого. Но не ради себя самого. К тому же и вторая оставшаяся семья, происходившая от младшего сына Финеаса, смотрела на них — детей и внуков старшего. Если Кан с семьей оставит Британию, вероятно, и другие изберут этот путь — пусть не сразу.

«Но может так и надо?» — прямо в руку Кану спланировал лист, еще не сухой, но готовящийся засохнуть, потерявший яркость цвета, его прожилки отчетливо выступали на фоне утончившейся пластинки. «Но зачем тогда все, что сделал Финеас?» — возразил ему Кан. Отчаянный поступок Финеаса тогда теряет весь смысл. В магическом мире не останется Блэков. Кан с досадой взмахнул рукой, и листья взметнулись вокруг него, закружились во власти легкого ветерка. «А нужны ли Блэки? В чем их роль?» Кан пожал плечами, он не знал. Со старшими Блэками — понятно. Он вспомнил, как леди Вальбурга процитировала директора Дамблдора: «Блэки — несущая колонна», — и в тоне ее сквозила гордость. — «Или гордыня?» — листья приникли к ногам Кана. — «Пусть не несущая колонна — центральная прожилка листа, скрепляющая полотно нить», — Кану мир представлялся скорее в виде ткани, а не здания. — «А младшие? Зачем они магическому миру?»

Внезапный порыв настоящего ветра заставил дерево встряхнуть ветвями, посыпавшиеся вниз листья укутали Кана покрывалом. Неплотное, ажурное — оно все равно защищало от прилетевшего извне, со стороны замка ветра. От листьев исходило тепло, мешавшее мыслить, но Кан поискал ответ на вопрос и вспомнил про мисс Далассину. Может, и Блэки — связующее звено? Но кого и с чем они связывали? В задумчивости он устроился поудобнее, листья с готовностью перестроились вокруг, давая опору рукам, согревая их, потому что ветер успел навлечь на Кана легкую дрожь. «Да никого и ни с кем на самом деле! Никакого сходства», — пришло ему в голову. Блэковская кровь имела значение только для Блэков. Никаких возможностей для других она не открывала. Возможность имелась только одна. «И отец ей не воспользовался», — напомнил себе Кан и спросил себя: — «Почему?»

Он не раз и не два размышлял об этом. Логичных ответов имелось два. Он потер между пальцев случайный листок, тот осыпался светлым прахом на колени. «Оставил решение Кану?». — «Оставил ему кольцо: отец ведь умер осенью, когда Кан уже находился в школе». — «Оставил Блэков магическому миру». — «На память?» — иронически прошуршала листва. «А может, и правда? Блэки — это память? Связующее звено? С прошлым? С чем-то еще, что ни прошлое, ни будущее, ни настоящее — иное? Память о магии — которая не маги, не только маги?». — «Но зачем живая память тем, кто не помнит, не хочет помнить?» У Кана ответа не нашлось.

Не нашлось, потому что в глубине души он чувствовал собственную чуждость британскому магическому миру. Несмотря на все усилия и достижения деда и отца, вокруг их семьи сохранялась гнетущая неопределенность. И, пожалуй, в последние годы именно Кан как таковой являлся ее причиной. Если бы он больше походил на отца, она бы постепенно исчезла. Но Кан не попадал в такт с окружающими, теперь он ясно отдавал себе в этом отчет. Его попытки вести себя в духе старших, нормальных Блэков приводили к удручающими результатам. Рэй правильно поставил ему на вид его поведение с деканом. Кан тогда вышел за пределы своего статуса — как наследника старших Блэков. «Будущего наследника, — уточнил он для себя самого, — я пока лишь наследник одной из младших семей». А статуса младших Блэков или просто-Блэков не существовало.

Об этом не говорили открыто. Но Кан ощущал настороженность по отношению к себе. В конце концов, отец был прав: Кан, видимо, даже больший Блэк, чем дед. И никто не может с точностью предсказать, чего от него можно ждать. Кан привык к этой своей свободе, от которой намеревался отказаться, став наследником леди Вальбурги. Но нужна ли эта жертва? Зачем миру Блэки? Просто-Блэки — поскольку он, в согласии с замыслами леди Вальбурги, уничтожит разделение на младших и старших. Действительно, Кан — живое напоминание о том, о чем бессмысленно и тягостно помнить. Зачем нужна такая память?

Ветер, дующий со стороны замка, качавший ветви, внезапно стих. Все вокруг замерло, и листья замолчали, прервали свой нескончаемый шепот. И мелкая живность куда-то подевалась, вокруг стояла тишина. И темнота. Как будто их кто-то поставил посреди этой прогалины с деревом. Но еще несколько минут назад темнота и тишина были живыми, вибрирующими, из них выпрядались мысли Кана, а теперь эта поставленная кем-то посреди прорехи в лесном пространстве прялка остановила свое движение. И мысли исчезли, растворились в тишине и темноте, слились с ними. Кан замер — как все вокруг — мысленно замер, ощутив себя никогда и нигде.

Он не знал, сколько это продлилось и вообще длилось ли, когда с какой-то неопределенной стороны прилетел звук — замирающий, печальный — как будто где-то далеко в глубоком колодце сорвалась бадья. И этот звук запустил работу прялки. От избушки лесника донесся стук топора — видимо, Хагрид забыл заранее, днем наколоть дрова. Мысли Кана подчинились этому чуть рваному ритму, и вдруг ниоткуда пришел ответ: «Ни за чем, просто так. Память нужна просто так, без цели, лишь потому что она жива».

Нельзя сказать, чтобы этот ответ устроил Кана: ему всегда хотелось видеть смысл в собственной жизни, в своих поступках. Но он принял его и смирился. Он встал со своего шуршащего лесного кресла, листья сами собой опали с мантии, увлекая за собой травинки, мелкие веточки, прилипшие к ткани, пока Кан сидел под деревом. Он направился к замку, приближалось время отбоя, и старосте не подобало самому нарушать школьные правила. Листья стелились под ноги, но не рисковали взлетать и кружиться, влеклись за ним, провожая, но не стремясь удержать в лесу. По дороге Кан вернулся к размышлениям о том, что предпринять по поводу мисс Далассины-Деррент, что написать леди Вальбурге о профессоре Ролсэване, о приближающейся годовщине завершения войны и прочая, и прочая. Все эти мысли ему не нравились — как и то, что сегодня он понял о себе и о Блэках. Это новое понимание раздражало, от него подташнивало. Он вдруг вспомнил рассказ Рэя о том, что в последние месяцы войны Беллатрикс постоянно тошнило. Лорд учил ее каким-то особо продвинутым техникам темного колдовства, и леди Лестранж, морщась, шутила, что чувствует себя беременной новым знанием. Кан считал, что это лишь словесный образ, но теперь ощутил на себе реальность подобного эффекта. Надо попросить у домовиков лимонов или что там беременные женщины едят — каперсы, корнишоны? Учитывая, к чему привела тошнота леди Беллатрикс, стоит поберечься. Впрочем, Кан был куда большим Блэком, чем Беллатрикс, и баланс держал инстинктивно. Он надеялся, что удержит его, и боялся, что теперь придется держать его постоянно — сознательно, волевым усилием.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Очередная глава «Мальчики» очень длинная. Она распадается на две части: одна об одном мальчике, другая — о втором. Но все-таки я решила их оставить вместе — для сопоставления. Ну и попутно еще два мальчика выплывают.
> 
> Интертексты:
> 
> Во второй, блэковской, половине — дантовская «Комедия» в несколько... гм, странном контексте. «Вишневый сад» Чехова, но я прикрываю отсылку словами Гаева. Ну и еще Мандельштам, который у меня на слова «стояла тишина» выплывает рефлекторно «Ну а в комнате белой как прялка стоит тишина».
> 
> В снейповской части я в своей манере использую почти всю образность одного стихотворения, даже не стихотворения — песни, можно сказать. «Прекрасный дилетант» аквариумовский.
> 
> И кстати, к одной его важной строчке я отсылки не делаю, между тем она напрямую относится к ситуации. Это такое значимое умалчивание.
> 
> А горький привкус вина — это Исаия, 24:9, хотя отчасти и реальный карменер или какой-то похожий сорт винограда (про карменер в те годы никто не помнил).


	22. Chapter 22

#  Глава 21. Герменевтика заклинаний и минные поля

## I 

Анна начала привыкать к Хогвартсу, вопреки впечатлениям первого дня все оказалось не так страшно. Никто ей особенно не интересовался, временами она, конечно, ловила на себе пристальные взгляды старшекурсников — со Слизерина и Хаффлпаффа в основном, но они сразу же отводили глаза в сторону и попыток завести разговор не делали. Она уяснила, что о Далассинах некоторые студенты что-то знают, но предпочитают держать свое знание при себе. И это ее устраивало, хотя она, наверное, предпочла бы иметь более точное представление, что именно им известно. С Хлоей и Элвисой ей удалось сойтись ровно в той мере, в какой хотелось. Слишком близко — нежелательно, так легко перейти к настоящей откровенности, а в ее случае она может только разрушить любые отношения.

С первой она научилась болтать, казалось бы, ни о чем — о всяких глупостях и невеликих школьных событиях, но из этой болтовни у Анны постепенно складывалось представление, кто есть кто в Хогвартсе и на их факультете. На самом деле Хлоя всегда хорошо отдавала себе отчет, что, зачем и как именно она говорит. Таких глупых реплик, как в первый вечер, она больше себе не позволяла, хотя пару раз в рассказах о своем отце и его исторических изысканиях ненавязчиво упомянула несколько фактов, из которых Анна легко сделала вывод о том, что Хлоя, во-первых, хорошо представляет историю рода Далассинов и даже имеет некоторое понятие об обстоятельствах расхождения магической и маггловской ветвей (Анне оставалось надеяться на поверхностность понятий Хлои), а во-вторых, кто-то ей сообщил заранее о поступлении Анны в Хогвартс. Как-то раз она затронула тему менталистики, и Анна слегка насторожилась, но, судя по всему, Хлоя всего лишь хотела проинформировать подругу о том, кто из слизеринцев начал осваивать эту дисциплину. Ни о директоре, ни о декане Хлоя сама не заговаривала, а когда перед первым занятием со Снейпом Анна попыталась что-то у нее разузнать, отделалась общими словами.

С Элвисой общение протекало иначе: та не любила обсуждать окружающих, менталистика не входила в область ее интересов, а зелья не привлекали Анну. О себе Элвиса предпочитала не распространяться и со стороны Анны ничего такого не ждала. Так что беседовали они в основном о музыке, которую Элвиса, по ее собственным словам, стремилась Анне «открыть». Анна не возражала: ей нравилось слушать маггловских композиторов, а в какой-то момент даже показалось, что музыка пригодится в занятиях Искусством. Почему и как — она пока осознать не могла, но решила, что, возможно, прояснит это для себя позднее. В общем, поддерживать дружбу с Элвисой оказалось даже проще, чем с Хлоей.

С Георгом Ноттом Анна пересекалась в основном на занятиях, он особой общительностью не отличался: вне класса она видела его либо в библиотеке, либо — даже чаще — направляющимся куда-то в сторону лесной опушки. Но вел он себя с однокурсницами вежливо, даже любезно и как-то по-взрослому спокойно и сдержанно. И главное, Анна почти уверилась, что она и ее семья ему совершенно безразличны, возможно, он о них ничего и не знает.

Зато среди постоянных собеседников Анны появилась старшекурсница: декан поручил мисс Галлер подтянуть Анну до приемлемого на Слизерине уровня, и Шарлотта рьяно взялась за дело. Они с Анной вдвоем пытались сначала восполнить пробелы в ее домашнем начальном образовании (те и правда имелись — особенно в Зельях и Травологии), а потом выяснилось, что у Анны имеются не только пробелы, но и проблемы. Ей все так же мало что удавалось на Чарах и Трансфигурации, хотя она делала все, как говорили учителя. На ЗОТИ особых сложностей не возникало, но в основном потому, что колдовать пока не требовалось. Однако помочь Анне с колдовством у Шарлотты получалось плохо, вроде бы они друг друга понимали, Шарлотта умела объяснить все на пальцах, и тем не менее перышко, хоть и стало подниматься в воздух, но невысоко и ненадолго. Люмос тоже зажигался, но тускло. За Трансфигурацию они даже не брались, так что Анна продолжала жульничать, делая все как дома, когда профессор не видела. За эссе она получала высокие оценки и старалась почаще отвечать теорию на уроках, чтобы пореже демонстрировать свои практические умения, а не предполагаемые результаты их применения. Ну и, если честно, она прикладывала особые усилия, чтобы не обращать на себя внимание МакГонагалл. А та, кстати, относилась к ней неплохо: когда все-таки приходилось показывать что-то практическое от начала до конца, и у Анны выходила какая-то ерунда, профессор ни баллов не снимала, ни «Слабо» не ставила.

Анна все-таки надеялась разобраться, что случилось с ее магией в Хогвартсе. Дома получалось намного лучше! В конце концов она пришла к выводу, что дело не в самом замке. Действительно, как Анна и предположила с самого начала, дома она колдовала иначе. Но вернуться к домашнему способу почему-то не выходило, хотя те заклинания и преобразования, которые на уроках еще не проходили, у нее получались так же, как и раньше. Она попробовала объяснить ситуацию Шарлотте, но та, кажется, не поняла. По крайней мере, ничего на этот счет не сказала, только предложила поглубже изучить теорию, чем они и занимались все последнее время, но толку от этого не было. Шарлотта, похоже, чувствовала себя в этом немного виноватой и одновременно начала скучать от повторения азов, так что временами их занятия переходили в разговоры, и это Анне понравилось. Шарлотта не пыталась что-то разведать о Далассинах, она интересовалась самой Анной, ее жизнью до Хогвартса в основном, и о себе кое-что рассказывала. У нее имелось редкое свойство: с самого начала Шарлотта не запиналась на словах «родители», «семья», когда речь заходила об Анне. Поэтому Анна получила возможность поговорить о маме и брате с кем-то понимающим (с Хлоей как-то не хотелось, хотя та тоже не испытывала смущения, поднимая эти темы). Не то чтобы она предавалась воспоминаниям подолгу, а все равно — приятно!

## II 

После очередного урока Чар Анна попыталась незаметно выскользнуть из класса. Все занятия у нее на сегодня закончились, и ей захотелось прогуляться одной — без Хлои. Однако профессор Флитвик увидел ее у двери и попросил:

— Мисс Далассина-Деррент, задержитесь ненадолго.

— Да, профессор Флитвик, — откликнулась она и послушно подошла к его столу.

— Я хотел бы обсудить с вами ваши успехи в Чарах, — начал профессор и остановился.

Анна давно ждала этого разговора и успела придумать, что скажет:

— Сэр, я понимаю, они далеки от выдающихся, но ведь в рамках приемлемого. Ниже «Удовлетворительно» у меня не бывает. У меня нет к чарам особого таланта, да и магическая сила моя не так чтобы велика.

— В рамках обычного, мисс Далассина-Деррент. И, насколько мне известно, у вас в будущем найдутся резервы, да и сейчас именно в Чарах вы способны достичь большего. Профессор Снейп меня проинформировал, что у вас могут вначале возникнуть проблемы, но их решению уделяется внимание. С вами занимается мисс Галлер?

— Да, сэр.

— Мисс Галлер — успешная студентка, но, возможно, именно вам ее методы не очень подходят. Я с ней поговорю, похоже, ей стоит подключить к вашим занятиям кого-то из своих друзей.

— Сэр, мисс Галлер очень хорошо объясняет. Просто я не очень сильна…

— Я не намереваюсь лишить вас общества мисс Галлер, не беспокойтесь. Но одна она не справится с поставленной перед ней задачей, вам с ней нужна дополнительная помощь. Однако и вы сами можете предпринять некоторые усилия. Чары вам пригодятся: ваша родовая специальность не исключает обращения к чарам, и к тому же сейчас среди исследователей считается весьма перспективным совмещать эти дисциплины.

Анна вздохнула: «Муравейник — как есть муравейник. Теперь и Флитвик уверенно говорит о ее родовой специальности. Кто следующий? И что еще знает Флитвик?». Она осторожно продолжала настаивать:

— Сэр, я стараюсь, но в любом случае не могу показывать таких же блестящих результатов, как мистер Уизли или мисс Смит. Мне не хватает силы.

Флитвик успокоительно улыбнулся и мягко возразил:

— Зато вам вполне хватает умения сосредоточиться. Оно вполне компенсирует нехватку магической силы, тем более речь не идет о ее недостатке, лишь об отсутствии избытка. Но я хотел сказать о другом. На мой взгляд, вам следует уделять больше времени теории. Я для каждой темы даю список дополнительной литературы, но вы ни разу не подошли ко мне с вопросами. А они возникают у всех читавших. Вы не обращаетесь к этим работам?

— Простите, сэр. Но я думала, это — только для тех, кто по-настоящему успешен в вашем предмете.

— Нет, для всех интересующихся. Практика и теория — разные вещи. Многие сильные маги действуют грубой силой, не задумываясь над тем, как все устроено. Но нередко понимание механизма работы чар может дать возможность использовать меньше силы, добиваясь не худшего результата.

С этим Анна могла согласиться, мама нередко ее упрекала в том, что она выбирает слишком простое и грубое решение:

— Я понимаю. Это так не только в чарах.

— Вот видите! — радостно воскликнул Флитвик, но тут же сменил тон на деловой: — Так что советую вам не игнорировать мои списки. И, пожалуй... — он заколебался и все же продолжил: — Обычно об этом заходит речь не раньше, чем после третьего курса... Но именно вам — с вашим наследием — такое может оказаться полезным и раньше. Возьмите в библиотеке вводный курс герменевтики заклинаний. Любой, который есть у мадам Пинс в наличии.

— Герменевтика — это о понимании, да?

— Вы смотрели уже?

— Нет, просто само слово...

— Да, в целом — о понимании. Точнее, о толковании — не пророчеств, а именно заклинаний и прочего. Посмотрите, подумайте, обсудите. Может, не с мисс Галлер, а с кем-то еще из старших. Вы все-таки на Слизерине учитесь, у вас там со взаимопомощью все в порядке.

## III 

Занятия с мисс Далассиной заставили Снейпа признать, что при всех своих знаниях и силе, которые вроде бы превосходили силу и знания многих из тех, кто его окружал, он тем не менее не разбирается в очень важных вещах. Вот, скажем, пресловутые три разумные силы: он сначала решил, что это восточная концепция, но потом припомнил, что несколько раз слышал это выражение от Дамблдора и не только в связи с менталистикой. И Лорд о чем-то похожем упоминал, а он пропустил это мимо ушей. Снейп решил провести инвентаризацию того, что знает о магии вообще, и обнаружил ужасную вещь: он о ней ничего не знает. Он многое умеет — в разных областях, а понимает намного меньше. Если отбросить зелья, в которых он и правда разбирался, то уровень его теоретических знаний выглядел удручающим. Как он создает новые заклинания? А ведь он их создает иногда лучше специалистов по чарам. Но почему он выбирает для заклинания то или иное наклонение глагола? Или отказывается от соблюдения грамматических норм? Потому что так звучит правильнее, и он чувствует это, однако объяснить не может. Он, разумеется, читал несколько книг по герменевтике заклинаний, там было и про наклонения, и про многое другое. Но там ничего не говорилось про то, почему это так. Почему иногда следует брать основу перфекта, например? Другой пример: про Темную и Светлую магию он знал примерно то же, что и все, но совершенно не понимал, почему директора не пугает его — Снейпа — отчетливая склонность к Темной.

Вместе с тем он не хотел идти с этой проблемой к Дамблдору, поскольку тот воспринимал Снейпа всерьез. Не равным, конечно, но достойным собеседником, способным поддержать беседу, даже иногда вступить в дискуссию. Этим летом на каникулах они с Дамблдором остались единственными обитателями Хогвартса, директору, видимо, не хватало общения с коллегами, и он нередко заводил с Севером долгие и глубокие разговоры о самых разных предметах, не обращая внимания на разницу в возрасте и познаниях. Снейп при этом выглядел в своих глазах отчасти самозванцем, выдающим себя не за того, кем является на самом деле. Однако подобное общение с Альбусом стало неотъемлемой частью жизни Снейпа, и отказаться от него… Нет, на такое он пойти не мог. А демонстрация столь грандиозного невежества привела бы к разоблачению самозванца и, стало быть, разочарованию Альбуса в Снейпе. И поэтому он отправился к тому человеку, которому всегда доверял, поскольку для того Север Снейп был одним из многих — не собеседником, не учеником, пусть и неформальным, а просто одним из студентов. Этот маг не ждал от Снейпа ничего, никуда его не тянул, не рисовал себе в воображении образ правильного Севера Снейпа. Он просто всегда отвечал на вопросы — честно и по существу.

Выждав немного после окончания факультативов, Снейп подошел к покоям декана Равенкло, постучал и с радостью услышал приглашение войти.

— Филиус, вы не заняты? Есть для меня время? — спросил Снейп деловито.

— Да, Север, конечно. Ты ко мне — как декан?

— Да нет, — усмехнулся Снейп, — скорее, как студент, пусть даже — бывший.

— Север, ты не студент давно, — укоризненно произнес профессор, — хотя мне было приятно тебя учить. Ты мои списки никогда не игнорировал, например.

Снейп обрадовался: они сразу заговорили о деле. Флитвик таинственным образом всегда мог предсказать, о чем у них зайдет разговор, хотя менталистику никогда не практиковал.

— Так и списки хороши, — Снейп не пытался польстить старому учителю, — у меня они до сих пор хранятся.

Он действительно как-то раз их собрал и скопировал в хорошую маггловскую тетрадь, к которой нередко до сих пор обращался.

— Я рад, что ты их оценил, я в них много труда вложил, и мне приятно. Однако с тех пор много времени прошло, ты учился у многих и сам стал Мастером, но до конца этого не осознаешь. А статус требует осознания, — произнес Флитвик не наставительно, в отличие от Дамблдора, а как само собой разумеющееся, без всякого нажима, — ты сам уже учишь, не как Мастер, конечно, как профессор... Но ко мне обращаешься на «вы». Зачем? Мы равны по статусу, не нужна нам эта официальщина. И я себя неловко чувствую, но мне с тобой не хочется на «вы», как со студентом.

— Не могу, Филиус, — признался Снейп, — через несколько лет, наверное, получится. А ваше «ты» меня греет, так что продолжайте.

— Ну ладно, пусть все само собой идет, — легко согласился Флитвик.

Снейп улыбнулся, в этой фразе заключалась вся суть. У Флитвика все всегда шло само собой, но Снейп подозревал, что направление движения профессор умел осознанно задавать — незаметно и не насилуя ничью волю. В этом плане Флитвик, пожалуй, превосходил и Лорда, и директора, но при этом не вызывал смешанных чувств — только позитивные. Флитвик между тем продолжил:

— Я давно хотел с тобой поговорить. Ты уже очень многого достиг. Один из самых молодых Мастеров в Британии! Слышал бы ты, что о тебе говорили тогда. Но твое Мастерство требует подкрепления. Когда у тебя последняя статья была?

— Давно, Филиус, — признал Снейп, — но последний год...

Флитвик его перебил:

— В последние годы научная жизнь в целом заглохла. Но война окончена. Конечно, сейчас возникли новые сложности. Впрочем, это и к лучшему — для тебя. Сложности сейчас у всех, но скоро станет полегче. И на общем фоне твое возвращение в нашу среду не вызовет лишних вопросов. Так что давай, начни с Зелий, конечно…

— Я уже начал, отправил недавно статью в журнал, — Снейп таких разговоров не любил. От морального давления старших у него пропадало желание что-то делать, но Флитвику он подобное прощал.

— В «Вестник»?

— Да, хотя не уверен, что Ибелин ее возьмет. Она уж больно получилась… — Снейп усмехнулся, — лихая. Одну такую он однажды не взял, может, как в прошлый раз — у немцев придется публиковать. Я уже о зельях начинаю сразу по-немецки думать.

— А к французам не хочешь? Ради расширения контактов?

— Я, признаться, подумывал. Предыдущую статью даже перевел на французский. А потом перечитал — как-то плохо она стала смотреться. У них ведь уклон в алхимию сильный, даже в тех журналах, с которыми Фламель не связан. Но в алхимии я все-таки пока еще слаб.

— Ну хорошо, здесь тебе советы точно не нужны. Но ты ведь всегда занимался не только Зельями. Не задумывался о Мастерстве в Чарах? Наставник тебе нужен только формальный. Я готов, кстати. Терзать тебя особо не буду, ограничусь легкими пинками в нужном направлении, — и Флитвик забавно сморщился, сдерживая смех.

— Филиус, куда мне!

— Ну да, деканство и прочее. Но все мы ухитряемся совмещать, и ты тоже должен.

— Я совмещаю на самом деле, — неопределенно выразился Снейп и решил, что пора переходить к делу: — Вот, кстати, к вопросу об алхимии. Я для этого как раз и пришел.

— Даже так? Из меня ведь алхимик никудышный. В чем же дело? — полюбопытствовал Флитвик.

Снейп неловко улыбнулся и, собравшись с духом, решительно произнес:

— Я обнаружил, что не знаю элементарных вещей, — Флитвик поднял брови, обозначая высшую степень удивления, и Снейп стал пояснять, уже совсем не стесняясь: — Директор со мной разговаривает о теории магии, а я многое понимаю только за счет интеллекта, хорошо организованного мышления... — он задал себе вопрос, не слишком ли нахально это прозвучало, но Флитвик кивнул, соглашаясь, так что Снейп продолжил: — И не только директор, как я понимаю теперь, и другие переоценивают или переоценивали мои знания. На самом деле речь идет об основополагающих вещах, видимо, все считают, что я это знаю. А я не знаю. Поэтому мне нужен очередной список.

— По какой теме?

— Да как мы устроены в общем — маги. Кровь, Дары, Темная и Светлая, магия как ядро души. О душе, так сказать, литература. Магической душе.

— Тебе — об этом? — Флитвик, казалось, изумился до крайности. — Ты же, — он очевидным образом смутился, — прости, что напоминаю, но ты учился… А он…

— Я же говорю, меня все переоценивают, переоценивали. Вот и вы, Филиус, — неохотно отозвался Снейп.

Флитвик явно решил не переходить поставленные им самим границы и бодро спросил:

— А что не к Альбусу? Он же у нас главный специалист по душе. Он гораздо лучше меня в этом разбирается.

— Это и плохо для меня на самом деле. Он все на очень глубоком уровне рассматривает. А у меня — чудовищные пробелы в данной области. Такие темы, видимо, в семьях в основном изучают. Но мне никто ничего не рассказывал.

Для Флитвика, наверное, сегодняшний день принес много открытий — если Снейп его интересовал. Профессор откинулся на спинку и забарабанил пальцами по столу:

— Эйлин, Эйлин! Что же это она? Ты не наследник, конечно, полукровка. Но ведь единственный сын! Как же так?

— Филиус, перед мамой стояли более важные задачи, я не виню ее, — невыразительно обронил Снейп.

Он не любил говорить о матери, которая, на его взгляд, и так совершила почти немыслимое. Родители не только изгнали Эйлин из семьи, но и послали ей вслед фамильное проклятие, действие которого распространили не только на саму строптивую дочь, но и на ее потомков. Большую часть жизни, по крайней мере на памяти Севера, мать искала способ снять это проклятие самостоятельно, не возвращаясь в отчий дом с повинной головой. Ее усилия наконец увенчались успехом, что Север ощутил в первую очередь на себе самом. На седьмом курсе его магическая сила резко возросла, и другие способности отчетливо проявились или улучшились. Повзрослев, он испытывал к матери благодарность, граничащую с благоговением, хотя иногда задавался вопросом, не следовало ли ей отложить решение этой _проблемы_ (так называла проклятие мать) _,_ пока он, Север, не вырастет, а вместо того… В конце концов, Темный Лорд, увидевший во время занятий со Снейпом воспоминание о проведенном Эйлин ритуале, заметил, что в ее ситуации можно было подобрать более безопасный и не менее действенный. Однако не факт, что Лорд обратил бы внимание на Снейпа, придавленного проклятием предков, и стал бы учить его менталистике.

Снейп заставил себя не думать о том, что невозможно изменить, и перешел к практическому:

— Мне теперь надо самому справиться с недостаточностью моего образования.

Флитвик сочувственно поглядел на него:

— Хорошо. Я дам тебе список. Есть несколько важных трактатов... Ты читаешь на греческом, разумеется, а начать лучше с греков…

Снейп поморщился, греческий стал кошмаром его юности:

— Филиус, мне бы начать не с трактатов, не с первоисточников. Я же говорю, не знаю элементарных вещей. Мне нужен список... — он задумался, — как для пятикурсника магглорожденного. Понимаете?

— Север. Ты себя недооцениваешь, — покачал головой Флитвик, — ты можешь начать и с трактатов, — он вдруг замолк, а потом проницательно взглянул на собеседника: — Или... и с греческим проблемы?

Снейп понадеялся, что не покраснел. Греческий — больной вопрос, из-за которого Снейпа временами терзал стыд: он зельевар в конце концов, а все действительно полезные древние трактаты о зельях — на греческом. Но взяться за учебники не получалось, мешали воспоминания, заставлявшие чувствовать себя бездарностью, кем-то, не оправдавшим возложенные на него надежды. Хотя эти надежды он и не собирался оправдывать, зачем ему? Во многом от этого изучение греческого тогда и не шло, он сопротивлялся, он не нуждался в таком учителе, он мог обойтись и без него. И не только в греческом. Но непослушная память выбрасывала на поверхность болезненные эпизоды один за другим. Снейп все-таки взял себя в руки и заставил память заткнуться:

— Меня учили... Я могу читать... Но учили — неправильно, и систематичности в занятиях не было. И поздно я начал на самом деле.

— Да... Эйлин... — протянул Флитвик разочарованно.

— Греческому не она учила, — резко возразил Снейп.

— А что так? Я же помню: она свободно читала. Мы с ней кое-какие тексты разбирали вместе — и отнюдь не по зельям, а куда более сложные.

— Сочла себя не лучшим выбором из имеющихся кандидатов, — Снейп не хотел вспоминать ту свою учебу.

Флитвик вдруг понимающе кивнул:

— Да, я сообразил, в чем дело, — и, заметив вопросительный взгляд Снейпа, пустился в неловкие разъяснения, — магический мир очень тесен, да и не только магический. С Эйлин я поддерживал связь после ее выпуска, хотя в ученицы она ко мне так и не пошла. Но все равно мы писали друг другу — сначала регулярно, потом пореже, когда она из Эдинбурга уехала и замуж вышла. Но «пореже» не значит «совсем редко», так что и ты всегда для меня не совсем чужим был. Ну тебе я старался не навязываться, — он вдруг посерьезнел, — зря, наверное, старался, да что уж теперь. А один из моих знакомых, довольно дальних, знал твоего отца еще до брака с Эйлин...

Снейп его перебил, наплевав на вежливость:

— Вы знали о моей семье, Филиус?

— В общих чертах только. В самых общих, — поспешно ответил Флитвик, — не знал, что тобой, скажем прямо, настолько пренебрегали. Нет, что материальное положение плохое, по тебе и так было видно. Но те же Уизли... Старшего подготовили хорошо. А уж с деньгами у них, не дай нам Меркурий такого.

— У нас главная проблема заключалась не в деньгах, и мама с ней справилась, — твердо заявил Снейп. Сам он мог сомневаться в разумности материнского выбора, но позволять это другим не собирался.

— Я знаю, знаю. Она писала, — торопливо согласился Флитвик, — Эйлин была… Ну не знаю даже, как сформулировать. Талантливой — как-то слабо звучит. Ты в нее пошел на самом деле.

Снейпа этот разговор одновременно и раздражал — он не любил обсуждать свою семью, — и затягивал, потому что о своей семье он знал не так уж много, как это ни парадоксально. Вот, например, Флитвик сказал: «Когда она из Эдинбурга уехала». А сам Снейп до сего дня и не ведал, что Эйлин жила когда-то в Эдинбурге. Не там ли ее родовое гнездо? О Принцах он тоже почти никаких сведений не имел. Но мать для него оставалась фигурой почти героической, в любом случае сравнивать ее с собой не хотелось. Он возразил:

— Не в нее. Сами понимаете, о чем я.

— В нее, в нее, не сомневайся, — Флитвик отвернулся и зачем-то взял со стола перо, покрутил его между пальцев, положил обратно, переложил пару свитков со студенческими эссе. Молчание затягивалось, Снейп не мог придумать, что сказать, и вдруг Филиус заговорил снова: — Мы с Эйлин переписывались. Ну да, уже упоминал сегодня… Да, переписывались, — он помолчал, а потом с ожесточением проговорил: — И в какой-то момент именно я дал ей рекомендацию, познакомил ее с людьми… — он опять замолчал и уставился на чернильницу, потом повернул голову к Снейпу и глухо произнес: — В общем, Принцам хватило этого знакомства. Не только его, но оно стало последней каплей.

Для Снейпа слова Флитвика прозвучали загадочно, Эйлин не оставила сыну никаких предсмертных признаний, только рабочие записи о проклятии Принцев. Он не подозревал о причинах ее изгнания из рода, да и вообще не имел никаких сведений о ее жизни в молодости. Даже как она с отцом познакомилась, ему никто не рассказывал. Неужели мама в юности — тоже? Как он? Может, поэтому она так возмущалась его планами? Но сама идея показалась ему кощунством: она ведь вышла замуж за маггла и не собиралась с ним разводиться, как Север ее ни уговаривал. Что-то держало ее рядом с Тобиасом, и как бы сам Снейп магглов ни презирал, выбор Эйлин заслуживал уважения, тем более после ее смерти. Он горячо возразил:

— Но мама никогда! Она всегда протестовала против моих… знакомств.

— Ну да, — вяло отозвался Флитвик, — но ты думаешь, в нашем мире, кроме вашего Лорда и нашего Альбуса, нет других… — он усмехнулся, — великих магов, тайных обществ и прочего безобразия? Полно на самом деле, я бы их количество даже убавил. Тебе, значит, Эйлин не поведала предысторию ваших семейных… — он запнулся, — проблем? Если хочешь, могу, чего уж тут скрывать… теперь, когда…

— Подождите, Филиус, я не уверен, что хочу знать, — перебил его Снейп, — я подумаю и попрошу, если решусь, — тут вдруг он сообразил: — Или вы себя…

Флитвик резко встрепенулся:

— Нет, Эйлин все решила сама. Долгов между нами нет, на мой взгляд. Да и ничего плохого в этом знакомстве я до сих пор не вижу, признаться. Но предки твои увидели. Знаешь, про Лестранжей говорят, что нравы у них суровые, а Принцы им могли изрядную фору в этом дать.

— Тогда что же вы так? — неуверенно спросил Снейп, разговор с Флитвиком его огорошил, по правде говоря.

— Не знаю, — искренне сознался тот, — тогда мне показалось, что я заигрался в Альбуса, не будучи им. А потом Альбус в меня заигрался — с тобой.

— Да я-то точно свои ошибки сам совершил! — воскликнул Снейп.

— Кто бы спорил, — Флитвик горько усмехнулся, — у нас с Альбусом профессиональная деформация, если честно. Приписываем себе большую значимость, чем имеем. Но до сих пор не выяснили, как правильно себя со студентами вести. Я полагаю, мы об этом поговорим в будущем. Тебе пока рано, но и ты через это пройдешь, если с нами останешься.

— Куда я из Хогвартса денусь, — махнул рукой Снейп.

— Не нравится, значит, детей учить, — проницательно отметил Флитвик, — это пройдет. На самом деле преподавание — одно из самых осмысленных занятий.

— Да? — Снейп не стал возражать, хотя хотелось.

— Осознание этого с возрастом появляется. Впрочем, может, именно тебе наше ремесло и не подходит. Разберешься, сейчас еще не время. Давай вернемся к твоей просьбе. То, что я услышал от тебя, для меня и правда — новость. Я такого и предположить не мог, и ты меня восхищаешь еще больше, чем раньше. Без полноценного образования стать тем, кем ты стал!

Снейп не любил слушать похвалы в свой адрес, видимо, вследствие завышенной самооценки, как он сам себе объяснял. Так что сейчас он возразил Флитвику:

— Я еще не стал. Но пытаюсь. Вот видите, помощи прошу.

— Я готов помочь, — подтвердил Флитвик, — список в любом случае дам, — и вдруг его голос стал очень серьезным: — И все же… Север, твой уровень — не знаний в этой конкретной области, а вообще, пусть и потенциальный уровень пока, но все равно… Может, обратишься к Альбусу? Такое знание успешнее от человека к человеку передается, не через книжки. А тебя учить лучше не мне, а Альбусу.

Снейп видел основание для подобных предложений и понял, что пора отбросить экивоки. К тому же Флитвик сегодня заговорил о важном для себя, стоило ответить ему аналогичной искренностью. И Снейп с легкой насмешкой над собой произнес:

— Знаете, Филиус, я вас меньше стесняюсь, что ли. Вы для меня, признаться, до сих пор профессор.

— Я тебе коллега. Стоит помнить.

— Все равно. Пусть старший коллега.

— А Альбус? — с улыбкой спросил Филиус.

— Не знаю, кто он. Он со мной иногда разговаривает о важных вещах. Не для меня важных, а вообще — важных. Прошлой весной это началось, и лето мы провели в таких беседах. Я боюсь, если он поймет всю глубину моего невежества, он снизит планку. А мне бы не хотелось.

— Понимаю, — Флитвик отчего-то грустно вздохнул, — понимаю, сам бы на твоем месте вел себя точно так же, — он замялся, как будто хотел еще что-то сказать, и вдруг вернулся к предыдущей теме: — Значит, список для магглорожденного пятикурсника. Есть у меня такое. Сейчас... — он порылся в бюро, достал пергамент, произнес копирующее заклинание: — Вот, держи.

— Благодарю, Филиус.

— Я рад, что могу тебе помочь, — отозвался тот и внезапно стал настойчиво уговаривать: — И, Север, греческий. Забудь о своем неудачном опыте юности и приступай к его освоению заново. Свободного времени у тебя мало, и все равно — выдели хотя бы полчаса каждый день. Эти затраты окупятся. Тем более ты зельевар. Как ты мог без греческого? Я же твои работы читал, хотя зелья и не моя специальность. Получается, ты сам, совсем сам... — произнес Флитвик слегка мечтательно.

Снейп увидел во взгляде своего бывшего профессора восхищение и смутился:

— Да не совсем. Я же читаю немного. Но в зельях я в принципе многое понимаю, так что о них мне читать легче — на любом языке, который хоть немного знаю.

— А, понятно. Но да, в трактатах о душе слова надо чувствовать, другой уровень владения языком потребен. Однако прочитать их необходимо, так что бери себя в руки. Мы все ведь учиться продолжаем, кто больше, кто меньше. Твой возраст позволяет — больше.

## IV 

Собрание профессорского состава в директорском кабинете (посвященное окончательной утряске расписания факультативов, тренировок по квиддичу, прочим текущим мелким проблемам и, разумеется, мистеру Хилерсу, имя которого всплывало каждый раз независимо от темы педсовета, поскольку этот второкурсник ухитрялся не успевать по всем предметам сразу) шло к естественному завершению.

Директор кивнул МакГонагалл, и та взяла слово:

— Итак, расписание дежурств, коллеги. Последний оставшийся вопрос. Все видели список? Есть возражения?

Все поморщились, возражений не имелось: Минерва отвешивала порции этого неприятного времяпрепровождения с точностью ювелира или аптекаря. Но энтузиазма никто не испытывал. Дежурство по Хогсмиду вызывало еще меньше радости, но хотя бы случалось реже.

Вдруг внезапно воспрянул Флитвик, устало молчавший после яростной борьбы за время для факультативов, которых он проводил больше остальных:

— Альбус, у меня предложение.

— Да, Филиус?

— У меня уже давно бессонница, но работать все равно невозможно. Сам, наверное, знаешь, как это бывает. Я мог бы взять на себя немного больше дежурств. И я предлагаю разгрузить нашего младшего коллегу. Все-таки именно у Севера в этом году много дополнительных обязанностей, как я понимаю, — преподаватели переглянулись с недоумением, но Дамблдор кивком подтвердил слова профессора Чар, а тот продолжил: — И общая обстановка пока еще оставляет желать лучшего. Получается, что на него в реальности ложится больше, чем на остальных. Я могу заменить его хотя бы в этом.

— Я вполне одобряю твою, Филиус, инициативу, — значительно произнес директор, пресекая любое возмущение, хотя и получил в ответ несколько негодующих взглядов. — Север, как ты на это смотришь?

Снейп не знал, радоваться ему или досадовать на непрошенную заботу. С одной стороны, дежурства его раздражали, а с другой — некоторые коллеги и так на него косо поглядывают. И все-таки мысли о том, чем он сможет занять эти часы, пересилили:

— Я благодарен, весьма благодарен, — поспешно заявил он и все же решил продемонстрировать некоторое смущение: — Но неловко, признаться. Уместно ли это?

— Север, вполне уместно, — твердо ответствовал Филиус, окинул взглядом присутствующих и сообщил: — Ты не отдаешь себе отчет, насколько перегружен по сравнению со всеми нами. Никому, кроме тебя, я такого бы не предложил. Но я рассчитываю, что ты используешь это время с пользой.

— Благодарю, профессор Флитвик, — искренне сказал Снейп.

МакГонагалл со зримым недовольством внесла исправления в расписание дежурств и раздала копии всем, включая Снейпа, хотя его имя теперь в списке не значилось. Преподаватели стали расходиться, но Флитвик замешкался, слезая со своего кресла, и они с Дамблдором остались в кабинете вдвоем.

— Филиус, ты внес весьма уместное предложение, — одобрительно произнес Дамблдор, — я сам думал, как это устроить.

Флитвик махнул рукой:

— Мальчику надо учиться и работать. А это — время, увы.

Дамблдор нахмурился:

— Да, ты прав. А я ведь тоже отнимаю у него много времени на разговоры. Я все-таки люблю пофилософствовать, поговорить о высоком, практически неприменимом. Ему может быть жаль растрачивать на это свое время. Он тебе жаловался?

В глазах Флитвика сначала отразилось неверие, а потом — сочувствие. Он поспешил возразить:

— Наоборот, он это ценит. Альбус, у Севера — выдающийся интеллект, он многое понимает, даже если где-то ему не хватает знаний. И свои пробелы он видит и старается наверстать упущенное.

— Думаешь, мне стоит... — начал Дамблдор.

Флитвик его перебил:

— Альбус, не стоит. Мы с ним все обсудили и будем еще обсуждать. Я думаю, он предпочитает, чтобы ты продолжал в своем стиле. В частных вопросах я ему помогу. Север — сын Эйлин все-таки.

После недолгого молчания Дамблдор с видимым колебанием проговорил:

— Но, Филиус, на тебе нет вины.

— Я знаю. Но я сдвинул лавину, которая ее погребла, а помочь не смог — после всего.

— У всех нас есть пределы возможностей. Такая уж штука — фамильные проклятия… Я бы тоже не смог. Но ведь в конечном счете она нашла выход на Абраванелей, и те, судя по результатам, ее направили в верную сторону. А что до лавины… Она все равно искала бы и нашла. В упорстве она не уступала Северу. И согласись, эдинбургский кружок — не худший вариант. А твое письмо только немного ускорило события.

— Я не о письме. Все началось намного раньше, мне не стоило поощрять ее интерес к подобным вопросам. Точнее, стоило делать это иначе, а я и сам увлекся и до сих пор увлечен, — признал Флитвик, — но теперь смотрю на вещи более трезво. Научился на ее опыте, а должно было случиться наоборот.

— Так нередко случается, — заметил Дамблдор, — таков наш профессиональный риск. Ты слышал маггловское выражение «минные поля»? Знаешь, что это?

— Да, мне один мой знакомый рассказывал как-то. Он тогда вернулся из Камбоджи, артефакты там искал. Он, вообще-то, хороший исследователь, ты читал, наверное, его работы по компаративистике. Из французской ветви Гойлов.

— Да, конечно, знаю его. Но я о минных полях. Мне иногда кажется, что наше основное занятие — профессоров, я имею в виду, — водить экскурсии по минным полям. При этом на нас наложены крепкие щиты против любых воздействий, а на наших подопечных — ничего.

— И что же, думаешь, хогвартским профессорам не стоит заниматься своими исследованиями? Я об этом тоже иногда размышляю.

— Да что ты! Чему мы тогда научим тех, кто учиться достоин. Но ошибки свои учитывать нужно. Ты стал рассудительнее, кстати, после той истории. К тому же, если бы не она, не родился бы Север. Вышла бы Эйлин за кого-то из Блэков, Ноттов, Лестранжей, и родился бы… Не Север уж точно.

— Ты тоже видишь его будущее незаурядным? — осторожно спросил Флитвик.

— Я думаю, он меня когда-нибудь заменит, — просто ответил Дамблдор.

— В каком смысле?

— Не знаю. Определенно, не в качестве великого светлого мага, — усмехнулся директор, — а может, ничего из него и не выйдет, хотя это вряд ли.


	23. Chapter 23

#  Глава 22. Уход за магическими существами

## I

После занятий Хлоя Дарнфорд отправилась в библиотеку, но не для того чтобы читать или готовиться к урокам. Конечно, хогвартское книжное собрание славилось своим богатством, но первокурсники не имели доступа ни к чему, что отсутствовало бы дома у Дарнфордов. К тому же книг по истории обоих миров — маггловского и магического — в Хогвартсе имелось мало, как и книг о политике, дипломатии, психологии — о всем том, чем Хлоя увлекалась. Казалось бы, странные интересы для девочки одиннадцати лет! Она отдавала себе в этом отчет, и нельзя сказать, что подобные предметы заинтересовали ее сами по себе. Однако ими занимался ее отец (на досуге, конечно, но досуг для человека иногда важнее дел — это она уже успела усвоить), а отец для Хлои был центром вселенной, главным человеком в ее жизни, и она хотела стать ему хорошим собеседником, потому что именно умных и сведущих собеседников мистер Дарнфорд ценил и с готовностью уделял им время. И чтобы конкурировать за это время со взрослыми знакомыми отца, Хлое требовалось научиться разговаривать о всем том, что нормальной девочке ее возраста не могло быть интересно.

Впрочем, чем дальше, тем более занятными казались ей все эти материи, и она даже пробовала применять что-то из полученных знаний в своей детской жизни, которая от этого начинала казаться все менее и менее детской. И у нее получалось! Хлоя с удовлетворением наблюдала за реакциями на ее слова — такими, которые она хотела вызвать или могла предсказать, но при этом нередко неожиданными для самих ее собеседников. О некоторых своих беседах с учителями и старшекурсниками ей даже захотелось написать отцу, но она решила подождать каникул: в письме не вышло бы передать головокружительное ощущение, когда люди слушаются тебя, сами того не подозревая.

Она думала, что в школе будет скучно — без отца, без семейной библиотеки, ей их и правда не хватало, зато в школе имелись люди, и они оказались интереснее книжек. Вдруг обнаружилось, что Шарлотта Галлер — староста и подруга не кого-нибудь, а самого Наследника Блэка. Хлоя и не подозревала о таком, хотя Шарлотту давно уже знала, но та казалась ей совсем обыкновенной. Дарнфорды и Галлеры водили знакомство, а у Галлеров, кроме дочери, имелся сын — чуть помладше Хлои, так что мисс Дарнфорд всегда получала приглашения на детские праздники в их дом. Но на этих праздниках Шарлотта играла роль организатора развлечений или занимала беседой взрослых, сопровождавших детей, а в школе Хлое удалось с ней сойтись поближе, насколько позволяла разница в возрасте. Нельзя сказать, что из общения с Шарлоттой Хлое удалось почерпнуть много ценных сведений: мисс Галлер, будучи воспитанной чистокровной девицей, обсуждать окружающих не любила. И более того — она не поддавалась на Хлоины приемы, хотя некоторые другие старшекурсницы успели стать жертвами непосредственности мисс Дарнфорд и, сами того не желая, выболтали много всего интересного. А Шарлотта как будто видела Хлою насквозь, но не обижалась, а забавлялась. Однако Хлою к ней почему-то тянуло, с Шарлоттой все становилось просто и ясно, хотя в целом жизнь казалась мисс Дарнфорд очень сложной. На самом деле, вероятно, она сама все усложняла, избирала извилистые пути к целям, достичь которых можно было бы прямо. Но ей почему-то нравился именно такой — непрямой — образ действий, позволявший добиться сразу многого одновременно, хоть и не сразу, да и сам процесс планирования и осуществления планов ее увлекал.

Вот и сейчас Хлоя взяла пару книжек для задания по зельям и, спросив разрешения взглядом, села рядом с Георгом Ноттом. Какое-то время они молча занимались каждый своим делом. Георг внимательно изучал толстенный талмуд о мантикорах и прочих опасных тварях, а Хлоя листала справочник по растительным ингредиентам, но на самом деле размышляла о том, как лучше построить разговор с этим мальчиком, который не был любителем поболтать о том о сем, и поговорить с ним всерьез Хлое до сих пор не удалось, как она ни пыталась. Он вел себя исключительно вежливо, но при первой возможности от дальнейшего общения уклонялся. У него имелась своя компания из нескольких ребят со второго и третьего курсов, но не меньше времени, чем с ними, он проводил в одиночестве — в библиотеке или где-то за пределами замка. В гостиной он по большей части молчал, сидел в кресле с очередным фолиантом или иногда просто наблюдал за однокашниками, не выказывая при этом своего отношения к происходящему вокруг. Впрочем, Хлоя познакомилась с ним еще до школы, и за последние дни систематизировала свои сведения о Георге, так что понимала, о чем с ним говорить, а в какой манере — окончательно решила сейчас.

Наконец Георг дочитал очередную главу о каких-то неизвестных Хлое и довольно пугающих на вид существах, внес последние поправки в свои записи и явно собрался покинуть библиотеку. Хлоя изобразила самую простодушную и радостную улыбку, спрашивая:

— О, Георг, ты закончил? — и не дожидаясь ответа, предложила: — Пойдем погуляем, у меня к тебе есть разговор.

Георг явно опешил от такого напора со стороны однокурсницы, с которой раньше лишь перебрасывался парой слов о прошедших или предстоящих уроках, заданиях и прочих школьных мелочах, но отказываться не стал:

— Хлоя, спасибо, с удовольствием, — вежливо ответил он (как будто его пригласили на танец), но не удержался от замечания (наверняка другие его знакомые девочки так себя не вели): — Однако уместно ли... — он, очевидно, не смог сформулировать, что именно его смутило в предложении Хлои, и выразился обтекаемо: — Уместно ли так?

Хлоя рассмеялась про себя, именно такой ответ она и предвидела, и он обеспечил ей возможность продолжить, как она и намеревалась:

— Георг! Будь проще, — она махнула рукой и со слегка иронической усмешкой пояснила: — Я — местный вариант гриффиндорки, так ко мне и относись. Поэтому все уместно.

Этой самохарактеристкой она его, судя по всему, окончательно добила, потому что Георг пришел в замешательство и неопределенно запротестовал:

— Хлоя, я... никто никогда тебя...

— Это я сама тебе говорю, — веско проговорила Хлоя, — цени, — и она смягчила свои слова широкой улыбкой.

Даже если у Нотта имелись на ближайший час иные планы, не отказаться от них он уже не мог. Но и сразу принять предложенный тон у него не получилось, так что он ответил весьма формально:

— Благодарю за доверие. Сегодня солнечно. Приглашаю тебя пройтись к озеру.

— Благодарю, мистер Нотт! — чинно отозвалась Хлоя, она изобразила бы реверанс, если бы в этот момент на них не уставилась мадам Пинс, и вместо того шепнула ему слегка заговорщически: — Идем давай.

Они вышли на улицу и направились к опушке леса, поскольку Хлоя уступила Георгу право задавать маршрут их прогулки, и тот машинально избрал путь, которым обычно следовал сам при своих таинственных отлучках из замка. В этом году холода пришли рано и резко. Осень приобрела окончательную определенность, уже ничем не напоминая позднее лето. На почти нагих ветвях последние багровые листья играли пятнами чахоточного румянца. Небо закрывали не тучи и не облака, а неотчетливая волнистая мгла, сквозь которую лишь изредка проглядывало солнце, тихим и смиренным блеском пронизывая предвечернюю дымку, облекавшую Запретный лес чем-то похожим на саван или скорее одеяние тяжелобольного — он еще улыбается, но слабо и мимолетно, в попытке отгородиться этой улыбкой от видения разрытой кладбищенской земли — коричневой, жирной, пропитанной влагой, зовущей к себе. Земля уже почти лишилась своего травяного убранства, но на ее темном фоне светлыми штрихами выделялись колоски диких злаков, не высохшие окончательно, но утратившие резкость цвета — не желтые или коричневые, но и не зеленые, пребывающие на грани небытия, живые еще сегодня, завтра нет. Без ропота и гнева они склонялись к земле, с которой вскоре сольются под бременем тяжелых последних осенних дождей. Дыхание ветра — свежее и острое — пока не несло в себе отдаленную угрозу зимы, но смогло высушить лужи на дорожках, и Хлоя слегка огорчилась: Георгу не требовалось подавать ей руку, чтобы помочь преодолеть мелкие препятствия, а Нотт, насколько она успела уяснить его характер, непременно повел бы себя именно так, и это могло бы способствовать установлению более близкого контакта. Впрочем, она обойдется и без этого, Георг не представлял собой для нее серьезного вызова, а ценным приобретением или инструментом стать мог.

Они приблизились к избушке лесника (с которым, как припоминалось Хлое, была связана какая-то темная история) и присели на обрубки стволов, видимо, оставленные им в процессе заготовки дров к зиме. До этого момента Хлоя с Георгом болтали преимущественно о квиддиче, оба не слишком им увлекались, но в последние дни школьный чемпионат стал острой темой, поскольку само его проведение оказалось под угрозой из-за непонятных претензий нового профессора ЗОТИ. Суть их никто не понимал: Ролсэван что-то говорил о Темной магии, но палочки на игровом поле использовать не позволялось в любом случае, беспалочковой магией даже старшекурсники не владели (а те, кто успели ее освоить, вряд ли решили бы демонстрировать свои умения по такому поводу). В общем, никто пока не мог с уверенностью сказать, состоится ли матч между Слизерином и Хаффлпаффом, и это представляло собой подходящий предмет для беседы даже тех студентов, у которых не имелось схожих интересов. Однако в конце концов тема исчерпала себя, Георг замолчал, и Хлоя сочла момент удачным, чтобы перейти к делу. Она развернулась к собеседнику, вынуждая его тем самым тоже сменить положение и немного придвинуться к ней.

— Послушай-ка, ты ведь со зверьем всяким хорош? — спросила она таким тоном, который не предполагал возможность отрицательного ответа. — Это все знают.

— Не со всяким, с некоторыми, — уточнил Георг, впрочем, без какой-либо напускной скромности.

— Не прибедняйся! — засмеялась Хлоя и решила напомнить Нотту, что они вообще-то давно знакомы: — Когда у Малфоев был детский праздник для этого их кузена из Франции, помнишь? Как ты тогда с гиппогрифами! Тебя ведь единственного прокатили.

— Прокатили, — пожал плечами Георг и немного обиженно добавил: — За спиной у наездника и почти привязали.

— Все равно. Ты их совсем не испугался! Я тогда вообще все время пряталась за леди Нарциссой. Да и остальные мальчишки старались держаться подальше! Ты вообще никаких магических существ не боишься?! — полуспросила Хлоя с должным восхищением в голосе.

Георг остался невозмутим, хотя чувствовалось, что ему приятно. Он солидно пояснил:

— Гиппогрифов не боюсь, с ними уметь надо, а я умею. И не только гиппогрифов, — не удержался он и тут же оговорился: — А к некоторым предпочитаю даже не соваться. Вся суть в том и заключается, чтобы знать, с кем справишься, а с кем — нет.

— А откуда ты знаешь? То есть глупый вопрос, конечно. Почему-то по тебе это сразу видно — ну то, что ты сказал. Но ведь среди Ноттов никто не занимался, кажется, разведением магических существ?

Георг слегка нахмурился:

— Да. В этом все и дело. Родовое наследие во мне таким странным способом проявилось. Нотты — воины, у нас боевая магия в крови, умение сражаться. А у меня этого нет, я не люблю сражаться. С людьми — не люблю. Но вот опасные твари мне интересны — подчинить их, например. Это не называется «хорош со всяким зверьем», я временами с ним весьма плох. А в чем проблема? О каком животном речь идет?

— О человеке на самом деле, — Хлоя попыталась пошутить, и Георг вдруг ответил, улыбаясь:

— Нет, с такими опасными я не связываюсь.

Хлоя похвалила себя: она добилась первой искренней, не формально вежливой улыбки от Георга, первой непосредственной реакции.

— Георг, ты шутить умеешь? — с демонстративно наигранным удивлением спросила Хлоя и тут же по-дружески поинтересовалась: — Так что же не шутишь в гостиной?

— А зачем? Да и как-то не получается, — равнодушно отозвался Нотт.

— Так ты просто не тушуйся, и получится, — посоветовала она, но решила, что хватит — контакт установлен, можно переходить к основному вопросу: — Ладно, я не о том хотела. Оказывается, у Уизли второй сын помешан на драконах. Это мне Билл Уизли с нашего курса рассказал — наследник их. И вроде бы родители не очень протестуют против интересов его брата, даже ищут заранее, куда бы его пристроить. У них ведь связи есть, — она сделала многозначительную паузу, — разные связи.

— И что? — безразлично спросил Георг, но безразличие это несколько теряло в убедительности из-за блеска в глазах, появившегося при слове «драконы».

— Ну так, — вздохнула Хлоя, опять столкнувшись с тем, что за ее мыслью ровесники не успевали, — ты будешь на третьем курсе, когда второй Уизли в Хогвартс придет. Наверняка, на факультатив к Кеттлберну запишешься, — Георг кивнул немного грустно (Хлоя знала причину: он уже успел обратиться к профессору с просьбой о посещении факультатива, но тот отказал под предлогом малолетства Георга, но на самом деле — кто знает почему!). — А если ты в эти годы будешь с их наследником хорош, он на тебя младшего повесит отчасти — из-за общности интересов. Ты его сможешь неофициально на факультатив приводить — под свою ответственность. Дальше объяснять?

В глазах Нотта отразилось сомнение, но он все же уточнил:

— Ты намекаешь, что мне стоит уделить внимание наследнику Уизли?

— Да не намекаю же, прямым текстом говорю!

— А зачем говоришь?

Хлоя чуть не рассмеялась: Георг был слизеринцем, но при этом — из числа открытых и честных слизеринцев (она уже успела расклассифицировать своих товарищей по Дому, и эта категория оказалась самой немногочисленной).

— Версия про заботу о твоем будущем не пройдет? — немного потупившись, предположила она.

— Не пройдет, извини, — усмехнулся Георг.

— Ну... — она слегка замялась, — ты же понимаешь, общение... — она тщательно отмерила запинку, и, как бы решившись, выговорила одним духом: — Оно же не только с тобой будет. К тому же наследник Уизли не особо интересуется зверьем. Вы с ним скорее на почве боевой магии можете сойтись. Но он серьезный и талантливый — как ты.

— Зачем тебе Уизли? — с добродушной снисходительностью полюбопытствовал Нотт.

— Чтоб был, — честно призналась Хлоя, она и правда не знала, зачем ей именно наследник Уизли, хотя завести знакомства среди гриффиндорцев велел ей отец. Добавить его себе в коллекцию она решила уже пару недель назад, но далеко продвинуться в осуществлении своего замысла не успела, слишком много у Билла в школе друзей. — Про запас. Мы же Дарнфорды, у нас это в крови. Конкретных планов пока никаких, клянусь. Но он — очень… — она поискала слово: — перспективный.

— А почему не сама? — Георг помолчал. — Ты же умеешь?

— Я умею. Но... — Хлоя и правда не могла донести до Георга свою идею внятно. Она не желала Биллу навязываться, в этом случае ей пришлось бы конкурировать с той магглорожденной, с которой Уизли уже успел сойтись довольно близко. А Хлое не хотелось ни конкурировать, ни сближаться. Ей требовалось нечто иное, но что именно — сформулировать не получалось, так что она расплывчато пояснила: — Есть разница. Поверь. Мне лучше так. Чтобы общение шло в основном с тобой, а я — так, сбоку припека.

— Не понимаю.

— И не надо, — махнула она рукой, — это лишнее — меня понимать. Ты лучше скажи, как тебе идея?

— Да в целом несложно. У нас с Уизли долгов нет. Что бы не попробовать? Толк может быть — и правда. Только, знаешь, я ведь не дипломат.

— А там и не нужно дипломатии. Это же Гриффиндор.

## II 

Кан продолжал размышлять о задачах, поставленных перед ним леди Вальбургой, в течение нескольких дней. Правда думал он не столько о мисс Далассине-Деррент, сколько о себе, и эти мысли не радовали. Хотя если взглянуть на ситуацию трезво, то ничего в ней ужасного не имелось: мелочь ведь, школьные дела, и ничего аморального не требовалось предпринять. Просто характер Кана не сочетался с подобными действиями. Плохой из него Глава на самом деле, даже Рутилику эта роль подходит лучше, хоть тот и слабее, и менее талантлив, но в младшем из братьев отсутствовали черты, которые Кан не хотел называть гриффиндорскими, но другого слова подобрать не мог. Избавиться от них невозможно: Кан чувствовал, что они тесно связаны с самой сутью его личности, с его одаренностью в магии, с силой его интеллекта. Но Главе необходимо и другое — рассудительность, выдержка, гибкость. Ими он тоже обладал, но они занимали подчиненное положение. Однако решение леди Вальбургой принято, так что Кану предстояло изменить свое отношение к миру, не меняясь по существу. Вообще, можно считать это хорошей теоретической задачей, а теоретические задачи Канопус Блэк решать любил и умел. Возможно, стоит почитать о восточной менталистике, если о ней есть книги, ведь восточники работают с собой. Эта мысль вернула его к исходной теме. Надо взять себя в руки и сделать что должно — отринуть свои терзания и познакомиться поближе с мисс Далассиной. В конце концов, его врожденное чувство баланса не даст ему скатиться в откровенные манипуляции, да и Шарлотта поможет: одно ее присутствие удержит его от чего-либо неподобающего.

На этой успокоительной ноте он вошел в гостиную Слизерина и сразу же обнаружил в дальнем углу Шарлотту и мисс Далассину, поглощенных занятиями. Шарлотта взялась выполнять распоряжение декана сначала неохотно, а потом вошла во вкус. Кану она немного рассказывала о своей подопечной, и тот уяснил, что девочка Шарлотте понравилась. Однако школьные успехи первокурсницы оставались, мягко говоря, не выдающимися, как успела проинформировать его Летиция (Рэй отшлифовал ее предложение, внесенное на собрании старост, и Кан не мог не признать, что идея оказалась разумной). Шарлотта уже несколько дней назад сообщила, что хочет с ним обсудить какую-то серьезную проблему, связанную с Далассиной, хотя и отказывалась объяснять ее суть на бегу, но Кан все откладывал разговор. Письмо леди Вальбурги напомнило ему о его долге. И сейчас настал удачный момент для «стратегических инициатив». Он приблизился к барышням.

— Мисс Далассина-Деррент, приветствую! Шарлотта, как ваши занятия?

Девочка поздоровалась, а Шарлотта ему улыбнулась, и Кан, как всегда, ощутил прилив спокойствия и уверенности в себе, его собственные сомнения в уместности и этичности намеченных действий представились ему глупыми.

Шарлотта ответила на его вопрос мягко и озабоченно одновременно:

— В целом все неплохо идет. Анна училась дома по другой программе, я о такой даже не слышала, но по большинству предметов пробелы легко закрыть. Только вот с чарами...

— Я к вам присоединюсь? — спросил Кан так же мягко.

— Анна? — Шарлотта демонстративно передала той право решать.

— Благодарю, мистер Блэк, буду очень признательна, — ответила первокурсница. Кан отметил, что, похоже, мисс Далассина с Шарлоттой перешли на личные имена, однако к нему девочка обратилась формально. Старомодное воспитание или позиция семьи по отношению к младшим Блэкам? Надо проверить. Он улыбнулся:

— Может, и помогу чем-то, я все-таки в магии неплохо разбираюсь. В чем основная проблема?

Мисс Далассина неуверенно взглянула на Шарлотту, и та принялась объяснять:

— Анна хорошо знает теорию. Все правильно делает на практике. Но получается... — она запнулась, — слабо. А с магической силой в целом у Анны все... — и снова запинка, — как у многих.

Кан вопросительно посмотрел на Шарлотту, но та не стала продолжать. Он присмотрелся к мисс Далассине и магической слабости не увидел. А Кан умел такое видеть: он развивал это умение, наблюдая за другими студентами. Конечно, подобное считалось слегка невежливым, но он делал все незаметно и никогда ни с кем не делился результатами своих наблюдений. Он знал о магической слабости своей однокурсницы Мадлен Буллстроуд или Хилерса — второкурсника с Хаффлпаффа, но сейчас ничего похожего не заметил.

— Мисс Далассина-Деррент, покажите мне что-нибудь.

Девочка послушно проговорила:

— Wingardium Leviosa.

Движения ее палочки выглядели идеальными, интонация была совершенно точной, но перышко лишь слегка оторвалось от стола.

— Да, странно. Я с вашего позволения прослежу за течением магии?

— Конечно, мистер Блэк, — без колебаний согласилась девочка.

Он произнес заклинание и предложил:

— Еще раз и попробуйте поднять перо как можно выше.

— Wingardium Leviosa.

И опять: все идеально, но перышко поднялось лишь на дюйм, что неудивительно, поток магии и правда напоминал тонкую струйку из не до конца закрытого крана. Но магии в мисс Далассине имелось куда больше, Кан это знал наверняка. Неужели она экономит силы? Но зачем?

— Удивительно. А сильный люмос дайте. По-настоящему сильный, попробуйте прыгнуть выше головы, вложите в него все, что есть.

— Кан, — с укоризной произнесла Шарлотта.

— Не страшно, у нас в аптечке есть восстанавливающее, а занятий у первокурсников сегодня больше не будет. Или у вас есть вечерний факультатив?

— Нет, мистер Блэк, никаких занятий, только эссе дописать. Я попробую вложить всю силу, но я и с левиосой так делала, — заметила девочка. — Lumos.

Кан сосредоточился на движении магии, но, кажется, допустил небрежность в заклинании, обычно он видел четче и яснее. Впрочем, для его целей хватило и этой туманной картины: мисс Далассина действительно выполнила его указание, магии в ней не оставалось. Он перевел глаза: на конце палочки зажегся уверенный, но неяркий огонек. Кан снова посмотрел на девочку и с удивлением обнаружил обычный для нее уровень магической силы. Но она же только что вложилась в заклинание целиком?! Как она могла мгновенно восстановиться?! Он честно признал:

— Я тоже ничего не понимаю. Действительно, проблемы связаны именно с магической силой, но, похоже, не с ее недостатком, — тут ему в голову пришло очевидное решение: — А можете, как с детской палочкой? Просто магию сконцентрировать? А я посмотрю.

— А как это? — спросила первокурсница. — Меня никто такому не учил.

— Но вы же говорили, что все-таки учились до школы, хотя и по своей программе, — с недоумением вмешалась Шарлотта, — а с этого всегда начинают.

— Подожди, подожди, Шарлотта, — у Кана в голове забрезжила какая-то еще неясная мысль, — мисс Далассина-Деррент, а вы случайно никаких детских амулетов до сих пор не носите? Или просто украшений памятных? Может, вы и не знаете даже, что это детский амулет.

— Я украшений не ношу. Амулет один — да, но я точно знаю, для чего он. А что такое детские амулеты?

Кан решил, что удивляться сейчас не время. Он осторожно пояснил:

— Артефакты, которые позволяют рассеять или перенаправить магию детских выбросов, сделать их менее разрушительными, и в то же время обеспечить ребенку защиту.

— Магию детских выбросов? А что это? — заинтересованно спросила мисс Далассина.

На лице Шарлотты отразилось неподдельное изумление, а Кан задумался. Шарлотта прикоснулась к его рукаву, и он ей кивнул. Она стала рассказывать:

— Когда дети испытывают сильные чувства или желания, их магия реагирует мощным всплеском. Например, маленькие маги могут ненамеренно левитировать себя подальше от опасности, испугавшись, или, наоборот, применить неосознанное акцио, чтобы достать что-то запретное или интересное. Иногда в эмоционально насыщенной ситуации у детей происходит выброс чистой магии — стекла вылетают в доме или даже пожар возникает. Для защиты от подобных неприятностей и вручают детям амулеты. А от удовольствия и других позитивных эмоций всякие безобидные вещи случаются — скажем, огоньки, цветочки начинают кружиться вокруг ребенка. Наверняка и с вами подобное происходило.

Мисс Далассина помолчала, явно вспоминая, а потом уверенно заявила:

— Нет, ничего такого я не помню.

— Но как же ваша семья определила, что вы волшебница? Анна, вы же учились до Хогвартса.

— Да, конечно. Мы с мамой занимались все время.

— С мамой? — уточнил Кан. — Простите, мисс Далассина-Деррент… — он начал мучительно подбирать слова, но девочка его перебила:

— Мистер Блэк, я спокойно говорю о родителях, — Шарлотта при этих словах накрыла ее руку своей, мисс Далассина улыбнулась ей и продолжила: — Мама начала меня учить в три года, возможно, поэтому я выбросов и не помню.

— В три года? — воскликнул Кан. — Но как же тогда…

— Учить как Далассину, по нашей семейной программе, — объяснила она, — а заклинания я уже самостоятельно изучала в последний год перед школой. Ну и немного раньше тоже, но без взрослой палочки. Но, видимо, неправильно как-то изучила.

— Неправильно? — растерянно спросил Кан. — А почему вы так решили?

— Потому что дома у меня все получалось, но я колдовала неверно, не как профессор Флитвик учит.

— Неверно, но все получалось… А вы можете продемонстрировать, как вы это дома делали? Да хотя бы левиосу?

— Кан, — вмешалась Шарлотта, — я об этом и хотела поговорить. Анна и правда неправильно училась, не надо ей свои домашние навыки вспоминать. Совершенно точно не надо, ей нужно учиться делать как принято, — с нажимом произнесла она и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза — выжидающе, не опуская взгляда.

И это Кана ошеломило. Нет, в прошлом году они с Шарлоттой и правда сблизились, но такое доверие к нему… А он не мог ответить на ее жест. Не потому что не хотел, он просто не умел. Не мог же он поднять палочку и сказать «Legilimens», а невербально он пока не научился. Он сосредоточился, напряг все силы и попытался. Получилось плохо, хотя что-то он смог уловить, благо, Шарлотта взгляд не отводила. Однако ее предположения, если он правильно их распознал, показались ему довольно странными. Впрочем, Шарлотта никогда не была сильна в теории магии. Он возразил:

— Мне кажется, все-таки ничего страшного не случится, если мисс Далассина-Деррент нам покажет хотя бы люмос по-своему. А я посмотрю, в чем разница.

Шарлотта вздохнула, но протестовать не стала, зато мисс Далассина смущенно призналась:

— У меня теперь не получается как дома с теми заклинаниями, которые мы в школе уже прошли.

— А с теми, которые еще здесь не проходили, а дома изучали?

— Они получаются.

— А что вы можете?

— Акцио могу, отпирающее.

Кан поразился:

— Акцио? Покажите. Да хоть на этой книжке. Сможете?

— Конечно, — немного удивленно ответила девочка. — Accio.

Она даже не стала добавлять обозначение предмета, отметил Кан, но книжка послушно прилетела к ней в руки, а он увидел все, что хотел. Не все, конечно, но достаточно, чтобы осознать, чего боится Шарлотта, на лице которой явно отразился испуг, и она быстро окинула взглядом присутствующих. Он успокаивающе ей улыбнулся:

— Шарлотта, ничего страшного мы не делаем. Мы в гостиной Слизерина, и наши эксперименты с простыми заклинаниями мало кому интересны. Никто на нас не смотрит, все заняты своими делами, — и он обратился к мисс Далассине: — Я теперь вижу, в чем дело. Вы и правда не очень сильны, но дома научились правильно использовать ваши небольшие запасы магии, а в школе — разучились. Вам не подходит общепринятая методика обучения. Вам нужно немного иначе. Вы в чарах все делаете отдельно.

Он тщательно подбирал слова, но Шарлотта осталась недовольна:

— Кан, Анна правильно все совмещает, у нее очень хорошее чувство времени и ритма.

— Я не о том, — он выразительно взглянул на Шарлотту и постарался принять легкий тон: — Мисс Далассина-Деррент, попробуйте не отделять слова от взмаха и желания. Чары — синкретическая дисциплина. Не по времени не отделять, а по сути. Это же все — одно целое. Большинство может разделять чары на части — слова, взмах, намерение. Так им удобнее. А вы попробуйте не разделять.

— Кан, чему ты учишь ребенка! — Шарлотта прикрыла глаза, как бы не желая видеть происходящее.

Он ей снова улыбнулся:

— Шарлотта, это и дети прекрасно могут, — помолчал и добавил со значением: — Я мог, по крайней мере. И сейчас нередко так колдую.

— Кан, ты — Блэк.

— Ну и что, — прозвучало легкомысленно, но так даже лучше, — мисс Далассина-Деррент, давайте на левиосе попробуем. Вы магию умеете видеть, когда захотите? — та кивнула. — Я вам покажу на себе, а вы постарайтесь повторить за мной. Wingardium Leviosa, — он не стал вкладывать много силы, но перо взлетело, как подкинутое. — Поняли, что надо сделать?

— Да, наверное, — задумчиво протянула она, сосредоточилась и проговорила: — Wingardium Leviosa, — перо взмыло ввысь. — О! Вот это да! Но я же не вкладывала больше силы. Откуда она у меня? Я ведь не как дома колдовала. Как дома я разучилась.

— Это немного иной способ использовать имеющееся, — туманно ответил Кан.

— Lumos! — произнесла мисс Далассина, Кану по глазам ударила вспышка, а от соседнего стола донеслось:

— Господа, вы там аккуратнее. Соизмеряйте силы мисс Далассины-Деррент с крепостью нашей сетчатки!

Кан, не давая барышням отреагировать, примирительно отозвался:

— Простите, господа. Мы проверяли уровень силы. На люмосе проще всего.

— Но я… — начала мисс Далассина.

Шарлотта сжала ее руку и невыразительно проговорила:

— Давайте на нижний ярус пойдем, чтобы никому не мешать.

— Да, Шарлотта, ты права, — согласился Кан, сообразив, что им придется сейчас все обсудить в недвусмысленных выражениях. Мисс Далассина явно ничего пока не понимала.

## III 

Они отправились на нижний ярус подземелий, где располагались комнаты для занятий — и в том числе для группы взаимопомощи по Защите, а тренировок по ЗОТИ сегодня не намечалось. Кан немного поколебался, не предложить ли другой вариант. Комнату в подземельях Слизерина, конечно, нельзя было и сравнить с так называемым «тихим местом» для индивидуальных занятий, расположенным недалеко от входа в их гостиную, но известным всем нуждающимся со всех четырех факультетов. Устройство «тихого места» Кана весьма интриговало, он попытался разобраться в его защите, но полной ясности добиться не смог. К профессорам за консультацией обращаться не подобало, они демонстративно игнорировали наличие «тихого места», хотя, несомненно, знали о нем, поскольку не могли им не пользоваться в свои школьные годы. Кан иногда задавал себе вопрос, насколько директор контролировал происходящее в «тихом месте», впрочем, задавал он его себе из сугубо теоретических соображений. Правила пользования тем помещением были вполне определенными: никаких тренировок в непростительных, никаких древних галльских ритуалов и прочего в том же поистине темном духе, — и слизеринцы эти запреты соблюдали безукоризненно, Кан как староста мог положиться на своих однокашников. Но осваивать Темную магию в допускаемых общественным мнением пределах там позволялось свободно. И директор не препятствовал этим занятиям, даже появление Ролсэвана в школе ничего не изменило. Широте мышления Дамблдора следовало отдать должное, признавал Кан, в конце концов, директор, судя по всему, учил декана Снейпа, пусть и неформально, а Снейп был темным магом по склонности, не по слабости сил. Кан имел возможность наблюдать его колдовство вне школы, и оно его восхищало: декан колдовал красиво. Кан даже слегка жалел, что профессорам пользоваться «тихим местом» не полагалось, такие навыки надо поддерживать, но вряд ли деканские покои давали возможность это делать.

Сам Кан в «тихом месте» не особо нуждался: в отличие от старших Блэков младшие не были темными магами, как, впрочем, и светлыми. Они умели по-разному, точнее они колдовали по-своему, но могли сделать акцент и на темной, и на светлой стороне своего волшебства, создавая для внешнего наблюдателя нужную картинку. В школе, конечно, Кан чаще подчеркивал светлый аспект, хотя с Флитвиком мог позволить себе не предпринимать дополнительных усилий. Профессору Чар исконная блэковская магия явно нравилась, он скорее всего понимал ее суть, будучи осведомлен об истории рода Блэков, что Кан почерпнул из нескольких обмолвок профессора — явно не случайных. А сейчас Кан пришел к выводу, что, вероятно, и Далассины колдуют сходно с Блэками. Род Далассинов древностью намного превосходил его собственный, и кто там у них имелся среди предков, не знал никто. Интересно, а сами Далассины знают? Но спрашивать неудобно и неприлично. Он и сам старался не обращать внимание окружающих на особенности своего колдовства, и большинство придерживалось мнения, что Канопус Блэк — темный по склонности маг, умеющий притворяться светлым. А мисс Далассину Шарлотта приняла за волшебницу, прибегающую к темному волшебству по недостатку сил. Было бы это так на самом деле, тогда стоило отправиться в «тихое место», но для их настоящих целей подходил и нижний ярус. Да и комната для тренировок по ЗОТИ немного отличалась от других помещений, Кан предполагал, что причина этого — в изображениях на стенах, исполненных методом al fresco и теперь почти осыпавшихся, неразборчивых, но пока еще действенных, пусть и не в полной мере.

Кану вдруг пришло в голову, что они впервые с Шарлоттой отправились на нижний ярус — вдвоем, ну пусть втроем, но не в составе большой группы. Он усомнился, уместно ли такое: Шарлотта помолвлена, а этот уровень подземелий использовался не только для занятий, но и влюбленными парочками, ищущими уединения, так что слова «отправиться на нижний ярус» несли в себе некоторую двусмысленность. Однако Шарлотта предложила это сама без тени сомнения в голосе, и Кан догадывался почему. О его репутации у девушек друзья успели Кана осведомить: общее мнение старшекурсниц гласило, что Канопус Блэк не способен предпринять по отношению к барышне ничего — не только бесчестного, но и даже в малейшей степени неуместного, хоть слегка выходящего за самые строгие рамки поведения, подобающего образцовому чистокровному. Ему эта репутация немного мешала, поскольку закрывала возможность ярко и красиво поухаживать за какой-нибудь девицей из полукровок — для создания своего рода дымовой завесы. Впрочем, он подозревал, что «ярко и красиво» у него все равно не выйдет, он несколько раз попытался изобразить нечто подобное на четвертом курсе, но ничего не получилось. При этом с барышнями Кан общался легко и без напряжения, если сравнивать его с однокурсниками. Это и понятно, он провел свое детство рядом с Изабель, которая была ему больше, чем другом, — сестрой, пусть формально и не родной, но по сути куда более близкой, чем его собственная семья — Рутилик, Алхена, мама. И с другими девушками он держал себя — как с Изабель, а ухаживание предполагает нечто иное. Иначе, чем с Изабель, ему хотелось вести себя только с одной, но этого как раз допускать нельзя, поэтому хорошо, что и она придерживается общего мнения о нем. Ему на секунду стало обидно, но предаваться подобным размышлениями сейчас было не время и не место, он отбросил все эти мысли, решил подтвердить свою репутацию и переключился на актуальные проблемы.

По дороге Кан предложил мисс Далассине перейти на личные имена — во время их занятий по крайней мере. Она с радостью согласилась, а он подумал, что леди Вальбурга осталась бы довольна: все получилось весьма естественно. Однако неприятный осадок присутствовал, хотя Анна Кану понравилась, или же как раз потому что понравилась. Он видел сходство их положения: представители старых родов, вынужденные приспосабливаться к современному миру с его сложностями и ограничениями, — а рекомендации леди Вальбурги вносили во всю ситуацию дурацкую неоднозначность.

Впрочем, ему недолго пришлось предаваться этим моральным терзаниям. Стоило им закрыть за собой дверь комнаты для группы по ЗОТИ, как на него накинулась Шарлотта:

— Кан, ты с ума сошел! Что ты творишь! Мисс Анна, вы поняли, что сделали?

— Но так и правда легче. Мистер Блэк… Канопус очень хорошо объяснил. Я дома делала не так, но похожим образом, а тут меня профессор Флитвик смутил немного объяснениями.

— О боги бессмертные! Мисс Анна, дома — это дома. А здесь — школа.

Кан подумал, что ему нужен урок у Дамблдора в успокоительных улыбках. Он постарался изобразить нечто похожее и взял Шарлотту за руку, как это нередко делал с Изабель:

— Шарлотта, ничему страшному я мисс Анну не научил. Это только прием.

Шарлотта закатила глаза и отняла у него руку:

— Прием? Кан, ну ради всеблагих! Тем более сейчас!

— О чем вы говорите, мистер Блэк, мисс Галлер? — твердо спросила Анна, и Кану понравилась ее интонация, он только хотел все объяснить, как Шарлотта отрезала:

— Наследник Блэк научил вас колдовать левиосу как темномагическое заклинание.

— Но оно же светлое? — недоуменно возразила Анна. — Везде так написано.

— Именно, — Кан снова взял Шарлотту за руку и со всей возможной убедительностью произнес: — Шарлотта, Анна смотрит в корень. Я ее научил колдовать левиосу не в качестве темного заклинания, а подобно ему. Ну помнишь, я же тебе щиты такие поставил, ты тоже так умеешь.

— Это казуистика, Кан. В качестве или подобно — разницу мало кто увидит. И твои щиты я применяю… Не на уроках в общем! Анне же нужно для уроков научиться.

— Флитвик разницу увидит. Анна, вы вполне можете это делать на Чарах. Профессор сам так делает иногда. Не с левиосой, конечно, а с серьезными заклинаниями для экономии сил.

— Но, пожалуйста, не на Защите, — взмолилась Шарлотта, — пусть будет «Слабо» за практику, но не этот... прием.

— Да, Шарлотта права, конечно. При Ролсэване так не надо.

— Понимаю, — задумчиво отозвалась Анна.

Кан преисполнился энтузиазма — сразу по нескольким причинам:

— Попробуем с трансфигурацией еще посмотреть. Спичек нет и не надо, — он наконец отпустил руку Шарлотты, отделил заклинанием ножку у стула и в ответ на неодобрительную гримасу подруги отмахнулся: — Все потом верну как было, — и попросил Анну: — Вот это — в железяку. Как бы вы это дома сделали. Или вы разучились?

— Нет, я на уроке сделала как дома, но профессор МакГонагалл ничего не заметила, она только на результат посмотрела, а самой трансформации не видела. Но, может, мне попробовать не как дома? А как вы показывали?

— Так я же еще не показывал преобразование, — растерялся Кан.

— Мне кажется, я общий принцип уловила. Посмотрите, мистер Блэк.

— Не мистер Блэк, а Канопус, не стесняйтесь. На людях не надо, а на занятиях — лучше так. Мне ведь вашу фамилию произносить долго, — усмехнулся Кан.

— Хорошо, Канопус. Но вы посмотрите, правильно ли я делаю, — и Анна превратила изогнутую ножку стула в кочергу.

— Отлично, — подтвердил Кан, но тут же поинтересовался: — А как вы это сделали? Мне не удалось проследить за движением магии. Странно, у меня навык его отслеживать очень развит. Но с вами что-то мешает, не только сейчас, кстати, но и раньше.

— Мешает? — переспросила Анна и замолкла ненадолго. Потом ее лицо осветилось, и она сообщила: — Вам мой амулет мешает. Это отцовский — для защиты сознания от сильных менталистов.

— А причем здесь он? Что вы вообще сделали?

— Я просто представила, что делаю, как профессор объясняет, а сделала — как привыкла. Точнее, я делала и смотрела на себя со стороны, понимая, что делаю неправильно. Представила себя профессором, как она показывает, но делала — как я, осознавая, что так не надо.

У Кана от этого объяснения чуть не закружилась голова, но тут до него дошло:

— Я понял! Вы с трех лет с мамой занимались вашей родовой специальностью? Не магией?

— Конечно. Магией я уже сама начала, когда старше стала. Нельзя же колдовать в детстве, только после девяти-десяти лет…

— У всех по-разному, но неважно, — Кан ощутил восторг, он не предполагал, что ему удастся увидеть такое, и немного смущенно попросил: — Анна, а вы могли бы повторить, но без амулета, — он отменил преобразование и протянул ей ножку стула, немного сбивчиво объясняя: — Я очень паршивый легилимент, без палочки и невербально не умею, и клянусь вам, только на магию буду смотреть. Вам ничего не угрожает с моей стороны, но очень интересно, как это выглядит, понимаете, я теорией магии интересовался… А Шарлотта вообще ментального дара не имеет, но магию видит неплохо…

— Да я по настоянию тети его ношу на самом деле, — и Анна сняла амулет, а потом повторила преобразование.

Кан не мог удержаться от восклицания:

— Шарлотта, ты видела, видела?!

Та неуверенно проговорила:

— Что-то странное, двойственность какая-то, но я же не умею смотреть, как ты.

— Все правильно! Двойственность. Но ты понимаешь, что нам показали?!

— Кан, тише, тише! Я не понимаю. Ты же сам это умеешь — выдавать Темную за Светлую.

— Шарлотта, да я не о том. Ты видела работу восточного менталиста. Да во всей Британии тех, кому так повезло, найдется пара десятков, не больше! Настоящего восточника, — он взглянул на Анну, которая смутилась от его бурных проявлений восторга, — хотя еще и маленького совсем. Правда, Анна, это ведь восточная техника?

— Я не знаю, наверное. Но, Канопус, вы ведь тоже так делаете…

— Да не то делаю, я магию свою прячу, а вы — себя как мага. Вы можете и как я, а я делать как вы не могу. Но все равно здорово! Мы потом еще попробуем, и вы разницу ощутите или увидите, я все объясню. Ваш способ лучше — для вас. Так и у Ролсэвана можно. Наверное… Надо только понять, насколько он хорошо разбирается в теории магии и следит ли за ее движением. Я поговорю со знающими людьми. А на Чарах и Трансфигурации это точно пройдет. Только вам надо вперед по учебнику идти все время, осваивать неизвестные заклинания по-своему, а потом накладывать на них правильную теорию и следить, особенно у Маккошки, за правильностью формул и действий, за ритмом. Мы с вами потренируемся.

— Спасибо, Канопус.

— Да бросьте, Анна. Мне самому интересно. Где я еще восточника смогу увидеть! Вы не представляете, как это выглядит со стороны!

## IV 

Он вдруг заметил скептическое и встревоженное выражение лица Шарлотты и остановился, а та решительно возразила:

— Кан! Анна — ребенок. Дело ведь не в том, что заметят. Ты ей предлагаешь колдовать «по-своему», но она ребенок!

— Я им тоже был, — возразил Кан, — и ничего со мной страшного не случилось, — он снова хотел взять ее за руку, чтобы успокоить, но отказался от этой идеи.

— Кан, ты — Блэк. И левиосу на первом курсе ты колдовал нормально. И люмос у тебя светлый. И вообще ты все простые светлые заклинания как светлые колдуешь.

Внезапно в их перепалку вмешалась Анна:

— Шарлотта, мистер Блэк. Получается, что я... что? Я — темный маг?

— Да нет же, — устало обратилась к ней Шарлотта. — Мисс Анна, вы — первокурсница.

— А какое это значение имеет?

— А вам разницу между Светлой и Темной магией объясняли?

— Нет, — немного уныло ответила Анна, — мисс Деррент, моя тетя, мне книги давала. Я сама занималась. И мне казались понятнее наши книги — из библиотеки Далассинов. Но в них про это ничего не написано.

Шарлотта вздохнула:

— Нет темных и светлых магов. Есть способы колдовать. Светлый — наш римский — способ предполагает четкое понимание того, что вы делаете. Понимание, основанное на анализе, на разделении аспектов волшебства. А темный — более синкретичный. Для него не надо ничего разделять, надо колдовать как бы на едином порыве. Вы действительно так делали дома, для такого колдовства нужно при прочих равных меньше магии. Ведь анализ тоже требует душевных сил, а при темном колдовстве его нет, поэтому оно более экономично. На самом деле разделение на светлые и темные заклинания довольно условно, к первым относят те, которые средний маг может колдовать так, как принято, по-нашему. Но, например, про директора Дамблдора есть шутка, что он и аваду как светлое умеет.

— Шарлотта, это в принципе невозможно, с авадой дело не в силе, — вмешался Кан.

— Не придирайся, я же сказала — шутка. Но большинство тех заклинаний, которые принято считать темными, просто требуют большой магической силы. Некоторые заклинания, доступные в качестве светлых нашей Изабель, я могу лишь как темные наколдовать. Но не буду, лучше без них обойдусь.

— А почему это плохо? Колдовать на едином порыве? Что в моей левиосе плохого?

— В той, которую вы наколдовали, ничего. Но…

— Это просто общепринятое мнение?

— Нет, я попробую объяснить. Возьмем предельный случай — убийство. Мы, маги, можем легко убить, у нас для такого много разнообразных возможностей. Убить можно и левиосой — камень поднять и на голову кому-нибудь уронить. А светлый способ волшебства служит предохранителем, потому что основан на разделении аспектов души, то есть рефлексии, самоанализе. Мы все сильно чувствуем, ведь магия имеет опору в душе, а эмоции — важная ее часть, способная все остальные себе подчинить. Мы можем разозлиться и пожелать прихлопнуть врага камнем, однако только начнем колдовать левиосу, как это нас отрезвит, потому что нам понадобится отделить свое намерение от вербальной формулы, от движения, выделить и сосредоточить эмоцию по отношению к объекту волшебства, и главное — подчинить это все интеллекту, пониманию того, что мы хотим сделать. Если наше желание убить — следствие аффекта, то мы остановимся. И речь не только об убийстве, а обо всем, что для души не полезно. В общем, светлое колдовство обеспечивает самоконтроль, а темное — нет. Вся наша жизнь основана на самоконтроле, потому что нас — магов — контролировать не может никто, только мы сами. Светлое волшебство — инструмент. На самом деле с возрастом все упрощается, чем старше становишься, тем лучше себя контролируешь разными способами. Но это во многом результат привычки к светлому колдовству.

— То есть темные маги не способны к самоконтролю?

— Да нет же! Темных магов не бывает, есть маги, предпочитающие темное колдовство, но далеко не все они не контролируют себя. Просто они хотят достичь большего, чем доступно им с применением светлого способа колдовать. У них есть свои способы удерживать себя от… эксцессов.

— Вот, Шарлотта! А ты говорила: «Не понимаю». Все ты понимаешь! — восторженно воскликнул Блэк.

— Кан, я ведь за тобой повторяю.

— У тебя лучше получилось.

— Я для Анны стараюсь простыми словами, без твоих теоретических изысков, которых воспроизвести и не могу. Но ты не сравнивай Анну и… — Шарлотта запнулась, — других. Анна — первокурсница, именно поэтому ей делать, как ты, опасно. У нее очевидная склонность к Темной магии. Акцио на первом курсе! Но темное.

— Так все же она бывает? Склонность?

— В определенном смысле — да. Если в маге много варварской крови или от пунийцев...

— Шарлотта, последнее — полный бред! Где у Блэков были пунийцы? — в шутку возмутился Кан.

Шарлотта внимательно поглядела на Кана и осторожно заметила:

— У вас были галлы.

— А то их не было у всех остальных! — отмахнулся тот.

— Да, во всех остальных тоже много варварской крови...

— И больше, чем у нас! — Кан решил, что все же стоит поговорить с Шарлоттой о Блэках, раньше они не затрагивали эту тему — сначала ему казалось, что еще рано, потом стало бессмысленным. И все-таки — каким бы бесполезным в практическом плане ни было это знание для Шарлотты, он хотел, чтобы она понимала все — до конца. Но сейчас необходимо разъяснить это Анне — осторожно и в обтекаемых выражениях:

— Анна, все немного сложнее и проще. Блэки ведь — очень старый род. Ну да — со своими нюансами, но у кого нет нюансов! Про кровь — это теории последних веков, а мы магию понимаем иначе. И, кстати, вы тоже из очень старого рода, поэтому вам и легко делать, как я. И поэтому в ваших книгах для начинающих вы не нашли ни слова про Темную и Светлую магию. Это тоже теории… Ладно, пусть не последних веков, но, скажем так, переработка некоторых древних принципов, приведшая к их упрощению. Вот у Деррентов в книгах вы могли прочитать про разделение способов колдовства.

— Да я как-то... по нашим получалось лучше, и деррентовские я забросила.

— На самом деле Шарлотта отчасти права, хотя с кровью — это упрощение, граничащее с ошибкой. Но неважно. Она права в том, что даже в довольно старых семьях не принято детей учить темным приемам до определенного возраста. Потом уже, когда начнешь разбираться в том, что делаешь, возникнет привычка к самоанализу — тогда можно использовать Темную и при этом блюсти баланс, ставить себе границы. На этом синтетическом порыве и правда легко сделать что-то нежелательное для собственной души. Но у Блэков — подход другой, нас учат с детства совмещать анализ и порыв, с детства учат балансу. У вас, наверное, что-то похожее, как я увидел. Вам лучше делать не как я показывал, а как вы сейчас с трансфигурацией обошлись. Это, насколько я понял, ваш родовой способ самоконтроля.

— Кан, ты уверен? Где ты это прочитал? — обеспокоенно поинтересовалась Шарлотта.

— Да нигде. Но я почти уверен, выглядит все абсолютно логично. Да если и не родовой способ, то все равно отличный. Этот взгляд со стороны в каком-то смысле даже лучше, чем наш — блэковский — вариант.

— Какой взгляд, Кан?

— Ну ты же сама сказала: двойственность. Вот я об этом.

— Не понимаю.

— У Анны имеется встроенный контролер, надзиратель. Точнее, она его создает. Это менталистика, Шарлотта! Настоящая восточная менталистика! Правда, Анна?

— Наверное. Да, скорее всего. Я просто так умею.

— Вот, недаром Анна столько лет уже учится. А восточников с собой работать учат в первую очередь, я читал! Ну у тебя же, у всех нас такая двойственность тоже бывает. Смотри, тебе иногда чего-то хочется, но ты знаешь, что это неразумно или нехорошо. У тебя внутри как бы две Шарлотты спорят, потом одна из них побеждает. Но это само собой получается, а Анна научилась сознательно подобного добиваться. И у нас это в основном только с желаниями, мыслями, чувствами связано, а Анна и на магию подобный прием распространила, — вдруг Кан растерянно остановился. — Но как это возможно? — задал он вопрос куда-то в пространство. — Ведь магия — едина, в ней невозможно внутреннее противоречие. Деление потоков только для трех разумных сил работает. Или? Но деление потоков на первом курсе? И как можно магией управлять с помощью ментальных приемов? Наоборот — да. Но ведь магия — выше. Ничего не понимаю… — протянул Кан, но тут же трансфигурировал для себя совершенно маггловские карандаш и бумагу и принялся лихорадочно набрасывать какие-то схемы: — Возьмем империо на применение заклинания, хотя это не совсем то. Если описать его нумерологически…

В этот момент Анна робко дернула его за рукав:

— Канопус, а вас интересует, как я смогла магию поделить?

— Ну да. И как вы смогли это сделать ментально. Ментальный дар ниже магии, считается, что магией нельзя с его помощью управлять.

— Но у меня нет ментального дара.

— Как это?! — от этого заявления Кан сел на сломанный им самим стул и тут же вскочил, поскольку тот совсем перекосился.

— Ну не то чтобы нет. Просто у любой Далассины из магической ветви нет разницы между магией и ментальным даром. То есть она возникает, но только когда мы колдуем или хотим колдовать. А так — нет, точнее есть, но не существенная, это как бы две стороны одного и того же.

— А когда ментальное что-то делаете?

— Не знаю… — озадаченно отозвалась Анна, — подождите, попробую, — она вдруг ушла в себя, а потом вернулась в реальность и неуверенно сообщила: — Вроде нет, но не совсем. Понимаете, я же менталист еще, как вы про себя сказали, паршивый. Могу только сказать, что иначе все выглядит, чем когда я колдую.

— И что же выходит? Если у вас ментальный дар — почти то же, что и магия, если вы для менталистики магией пользуетесь… Подождите, получается, можно выучиться на восточного менталиста, даже если ментального дара нет?

— Не знаю. Я не знаю, как их учат. Я же не совсем восточный менталист. Я — Далассина, — и Анна отвела взгляд, как будто сказала что-то опрометчивое.

— А разница в чем? — не удержался от вопроса Кан, хотя ему внезапно пришло в голову, что, кажется, он влезает во что-то запретное.

## V 

И девочка вдруг потеряла уверенность, но все-таки нехотя пояснила:

— Мы от рождения умеем применять один прием, фундаментальный для всей восточной менталистики. А я читала, что обычные восточники ему долго учатся. Я не знаю, можно ли его без ментального дара освоить. Я же наши книжки читала, для нас написанные.

— Базовый прием?

— Ну не совсем прием. У нас — способность, а для восточников — это прием. Посмотреть на себя со стороны или даже сверху, это вы правильно поняли. Но не просто посмотреть, а как бы посмотреть — не только на разумные силы, но и на магию. Не могу объяснить, не умею, — она помолчала и со странным вызовом заявила: — Это врожденное свойство нашей души.

Канопус сосредоточенно ее выслушал и погрузился в размышления, накручивая на палец выбившуюся прядь волос. И вдруг он вскочил:

— Я идиот! Все просто, у вас душа иначе устроена. В этом все дело. Потрясающе!

— Да? — апатично обронила Анна.

— Ну конечно, — он вдруг осекся и внимательно взглянул на нее, — Анна, но это же и правда здорово. У вас лучше, чем у магов-менталистов. Экономичнее, изящнее. У нас ментальный дар — какой-то огрызок, не пришьешь его никуда. Вроде и не магия, и не разумная сила. А у вас все логично организовано. Ну да, иначе, чем у магов. Иное устройство. Но это вам не врожденная способность к трансформации или что-то в этом роде. Это же — душа, ее важнейший аспект!

— Да, душа, — голос ее звучал все так же безжизненно.

— И что? — Кан сделал движение по направлению к ней, но все-таки остановился. Девочка вся сникла, явно расстроилась, ее хотелось утешить, но он никак не мог осознать, в чем проблема. И тут до него дошло: — Анна, вы что же думаете…

Шарлотта вдруг побледнела и резко приблизилась к Анне, обняв ее за плечи.

— Кан, прекрати. Никто ничего не думает. Мы, вообще, заниматься пришли! А ты ребенка расстраиваешь.

— Шарлотта, ты не понимаешь. Это важно!

— Да? Тебе это важно? — вдруг напряженно спросила Шарлотта.

— Это важно для Анны! — воскликнул Кан.

Анна резко высвободилась из рук Шарлотты и отошла в сторону.

— Вы правы, Канопус, это важно. У нас душа устроена иначе. У оборотней или вейл — тоже.

— Анна, да что вы, — нерешительно возразила Шарлотта, — причем здесь магические существа?

И Кана ее нерешительность задела по-настоящему, но он постарался этого не показать.

— А это в программу по ЗОТИ не входит? Главная разница между магическими видами — в устройстве души, — резко бросила девочка, — признавать мне это неприятно, но приходится, раз уж мы начали обсуждать.

Кан вдруг засмеялся, хотя редко это делал в последние годы, и сквозь смех проговорил:

— Анна, ну вы и теоретик! Ну да, видовая разница, как принято писать, именно в этом и заключается. Только, простите, между магами и магглами тоже есть разница в устройстве души. Но магглов никто существами не называет. И заметьте, если маги — выше магглов в силу большей развитости и большей силы души, то вы, получается, по отношению к магам — высший вид, — тут он поймал настороженный и вместе с тем растерянный взгляд Шарлотты, сообразил, что, кажется, выбрал не слишком удачную формулировку, и добавил: — Мне как магу признавать это неприятно, но приходится, раз уж мы начали обсуждать, — и он снова засмеялся.

— Да какая разница — высший или низший, — запальчиво парировала Анна, — другой!

— Ерунда! — горячо запротестовал Кан и снисходительно уточнил у нее: — Вы, вообще, знаете, когда эта теория магических видов возникла? Не разделения на магов и магглов, а выделения множества магических видов?

— Нет, — растерянно откликнулась Анна.

— В прошлом и позапрошлом веке, — со смешком проинформировал ее Кан, подвинул Анне стул, и она автоматически села. Шарлотта устроилась на соседнем, а Кан оседлал сломанный задом наперед и, слегка раскачиваясь на нем, стал излагать: — У магглов мы эту идею позаимствовали. И зря! Они в то время негров и китайцев к разным видам относили, но в конце концов вроде бы к каким-то разумным выводам пришли — только по отношению к материальным аспектам живых существ. А у нас стали в подражание им критерии разделения магических видов искать. Но мы же с нематериальным дело имеем, вот про устройство души и придумали. Решение соблазнительно простое, но плохое.

— Почему?

— Понимаете, между нами и магглами действительно разница есть. Не физиологическая, а на уровне души. Критерий один и четкий: какой вариант высшей части души — наш или маггловский.

— Так и между магами и вейлами разница есть, пусть и другая.

— Именно что другая! — колченогий стул угрожающе накренился, когда Кан при этих словах резко рубанул рукой воздух. Однако он тут же вернул себе баланс и начал разъяснять: — С магглами критерий понятный и, можно сказать, очевидный, а для выделения большинства других магических видов он не годится. И он для каждого вида свой, если его вообще найти удается. Некоторые, похоже, только на уровне физиологии от нас отличаются, а у других — одна из разумных сил иначе развита. У кого-то действительно в высшей части своя мелкая специфика имеется, но во всем остальном — маги как маги. Не подвести наши отличия под единую теорию. А с оборотнями вообще все странно: был кто-то представителем одного магического вида, а потом стал — другого?

— У оборотней вроде бы душа изменяется, — осторожно вступила в беседу Шарлотта.

— Ты только при директоре такое не ляпни! — Кан улыбнулся, но сразу вернул себе серьезный вид: — Нет доказательств на самом деле, что меняется. Оборотней изучали, но так и не пришли к однозначному выводу. В общем, теория магических видов — очень спорное порождение последних веков, попытка адаптировать маггловскую концепцию к нашей реальности. Для сдачи ТРИТОНа по ЗОТИ ее знать надо, но опираться на нее не нужно, никто ее всерьез давно не принимает. Но Мерлин с ними, с магическими видами! Ведь и между магами есть отличия. В конце концов, среди нас имеется множество полукровок, получивших в наследство от родителей или дедов, прадедов разнообразные способности, которыми не обладают все прочие маги. Профессор Флитвик — тоже маг, хотя и с нюансами. Но у кого из старых семей нет нюансов! Или вот — ментальный дар. Его наличие не делает меня другим видом по отношению к Шарлотте, ведь правда? — он взглянул на Шарлотту, как бы ожидая от нее подтверждения, но та не ответила, только улыбнулась ему — немного печально, как всегда.

— Но ментальный дар — это просто один из магических даров. Не особенность высшей части души, а разновидность дара, — настаивала Анна.

— А вы уверены, что ваша врожденная способность таковой не является? Почему бы, собственно, ее так не рассматривать? Вы же сами говорили, что восточные менталисты могут научиться делать то же самое, что и вы. Правда, Анна? Вы же не можете ничего в принципе недоступного восточнику?

— Да нет, наоборот. Опытный восточник куда больше меня умеет, — нерешительно согласилась она, — мне, когда вырасту, надо будет у кого-то из них долго учиться.

— Вот! И это, кстати, доказывает, что вы не магическое существо, а маг с особым даром, даже если выделять различные магические виды, хотя это и неправильно. Невозможно научиться быть вейлой или оборотнем.

— Логично у вас все, Канопус, — с недоверием и надеждой одновременно протянула девочка.

— У меня все всегда логично и убедительно. Я, вообще-то, теорией магии увлекаюсь, — тут Кан грустно усмехнулся и поправился: — Увлекался по крайней мере. Так что в магической душе что-то понимаю, — он оперся локтями на спинку стула, положив подбородок на ладони, и уставился на Анну, а потом озабоченно спросил: — Но откуда у вас такие дикие мысли о себе возникли? Вы от кого-то в Хогвартсе услышали? У нас тут много встречается идиотов с замысловатыми идеями.

— Да нет, — торопливо возразила Анна, — я один трактат прочитала, о нас — Далассинах.

— О вас трактаты писали? — оживился Кан. — Никогда не слышал о таких.

— Да это семейный. Он по большей части о расхождении магической и маггловской ветви Далассинов. Но об устройстве нашей души там тоже много говорилось, пересказывались идеи одного из наших предков, он очень много этим занимался.

— Он? А разве бывают маги-мужчины с вашим именем?

— Тогда были, а с одиннадцатого века только среди магглов остались, точнее, среди магглов и сквибов. В результате экспериментов этого нашего предка, кстати. И он действительно считал нас высшим видом. А в трактате доказывалось, что в этом случае мы не маги, а существа. И на самом деле там все тоже логично, только по-другому, чем у вас.

— И когда же ваш предок так считал? В одиннадцатом веке?

— В десятом.

— А трактат когда написали?

— В тринадцатом.

— Тогда магов, существ и тварей не разграничивали. И понятие «магический вид» не существовало, — осведомил ее Кан с отчетливо напускной серьезностью.

— Ну там не прямо такими словами, я сама вывод сделала, — гордо сообщила ему первокурсница.

— И когда вы прочитали этот трактат? — он уже с трудом удерживался от смеха.

— Два года назад.

— Два года назад! — воскликнула Шарлотта, вскочила со стула и неловко обняла Анну. — То есть вы себя два года существом считали? И при этом зря!

— Нет, я про существ поняла позже, когда к Хогвартсу готовиться начала, — солидно поправила ее Анна, но высвобождаться из рук Шарлотты не стала.

— Да ничего вы не поняли! — вмешался Кан. Он намеревался приложить все силы к тому, чтобы представить рассуждения Анны детскими: — Анна, да вы себя со стороны послушайте! Девятилетняя девочка прочитала трактат тринадцатого века с критикой теории десятого века, перевела все это на язык современной книжки для подготовки к школе и решила, что она не маг, а магическое существо. Вам не смешно?

— Я в десять лет прочитала. Мне сейчас почти двенадцать, — с обидой поправила его Анна, и Кану захотелось погладить ее по голове, но он все-таки удержался.

Вместо этого он спросил:

— А на каком языке хоть этот трактат? Перевод?

— На греческом. Это же наш семейный текст — и тот и другой. И не перевод, а оригинал. Единственный экземпляр, кстати.

— На греческом, трактат о душе, — почти простонал Кан, — вы хоть представляете себе, что это такое — трактаты о магической душе на греческом. Да я и сейчас такие вещи читаю, обложившись комментариями и лексиконами со всех сторон.

— Я хорошо знаю греческий, — оскорбилась девочка.

— И я его знаю. Не в знании языка дело. Магглы некоторые работы Аристотеля уже много веков толкуют, но до сих пор по-разному понимают. А средневековые греческие магические трактаты — почище Аристотеля.

— Да он довольно просто написан, — удивилась она.

— Он наверняка только выглядит простым, — заявил Кан уверенно и максимально внушительно, хотя дракклов стул опять попытался подорвать его авторитет. Пришлось достать кочергу, вернуть ей исходную форму, наколдовать репаро и только после этого продолжить: — Там за каждым словом — куча теорий, которые авторы знают и от читателя их знания ожидают. И самые простые слова в таких текстах приобретают совсем не простые значения, — тут он перевел взгляд на Анну и на лице его отразилось уважение: — А вы, значит, греческий уже к десяти годам выучили, чтобы хоть верхний смысловой слой снять. Удивительно!

— Мне это не очень сложно. Понимаете, меня с детства тренировали правильно с памятью работать. А греческий мне легким показался, и не только он. У меня некоторые языки легко в голове укладываются, а другие — нет. По-немецки я совсем плохо читаю и по-французски — не очень. Не могу их усвоить. А итальянский, например, сам в голове всплывает.

— Ну это у всех так — из-за латыни, которой нас с детства терзают, — в Кана латынь впихивали с самого раннего возраста, а итальянский он освоил без понуканий взрослых.

— А меня не латынью терзали, она тоже сама собой выучилась. Только задания проверяли, но я ошибок никогда не допускала, — похвасталась Анна, но тут же огорчилась: — А немецким и французским терзали. Далассине надо много языков знать.

— Почему?

— А это как раз для менталистики. Все восточники много языков учат.

— Надо же, не слышал никогда, — заметил Кан, — впрочем, я о восточной менталистике мало что знаю. В общих чертах только. Мне бы с западной разобраться. Леди Вальбурга меня учит, но она и сама не большой специалист. Со мной леди Лестранж немного занималась в свой последний год, вот у нее я смог взять что-то важное.

— Я тоже в западной не разбираюсь. Да и в восточной, по правде говоря, не очень. Умею уже что-то, конечно. Но это так тяжело — самой учиться, — вздохнула Анна, — когда меня мама учила, все казалось легко и просто. А теперь… — она снова погрустнела.

Шарлотта, все это время продолжавшая ее обнимать, отвела выбившуюся у Анны из прически прядку волос со щеки. Анна даже не дернулась от этого прикосновения, хотя Кан давно обратил внимание, что она избегает физического контакта даже со своими подругами — в отличие от других младшекурсниц. Но сейчас Анна вела себя и выглядела как-то иначе, чем даже в начале их разговора. Он поразмыслил и сообразил, что она всегда казалась старше своего возраста, а сейчас вдруг ее поведение и речь стали более детскими. Точнее, в них появилась детскость на фоне ее обычной почти взрослой серьезности. А ведь это — не взрослость, это на самом деле — сдержанность и недоверие к людям, догадался Кан. Но они с Шарлоттой, судя по всему, перестали вызывать у Анны опасения, которые она испытывает по отношению к окружающим. Леди Вальбурга осталась бы довольна его успехами. Ему стало противно от этой мысли, но он смирился. К тому же присутствие Шарлотты отчасти устраняло этот неприятный оттенок, Кан преисполнился благодарности к Шарлотте, а потом — к Анне, потому что та доверилась им обоим. «И правда, Далассины — связующее звено», — подумалось ему. Но тут же отогнал эту мысль, ей тоже было не время и не место, но она как-то плохо отгонялась, не слушалась Кана.

— Ну с восточной менталистикой я помочь не смогу, а вот чарами и трансфигурацией с вами позанимаюсь, — с немного неестественной, по его собственной оценке, бодростью заговорил Кан, — во-первых, прослежу, чтобы ваш способ колдовства не бросался в глаза. Во-вторых, все-таки попытаюсь вам светлое волшебство поставить каким-нибудь хитрым способом. Я его пока не придумал, но мне много извращенных идей в голову приходит насчет магии. А вам нужно все-таки научиться колдовать нормально. Особенно по программе ЗОТИ. Ролсэван — знающий господин, этого у него не отнять. Может что-то заподозрить. Да и вообще полезно уметь делать одно и то же по-разному.

— Спасибо, Канопус. А вот еще… Мне профессор Флитвик посоветовал почитать книги по герменевтике заклинаний.

— Флитвик? На первом курсе?

— Да, он сказал, что именно мне они могут пригодиться раньше других.

— А мне, кстати, он чуть ли не прямым текстом посоветовал тебя привлечь, — заметила Шарлотта, — не совсем так сказал, конечно, но для Флитвика довольно открыто.

Анна вдруг как-то выпрямилась и застыла, и Кан поспешил ее успокоить:

— Анна, не пугайтесь. Флитвик, видимо, о ваших особенностях осведомлен, но из всех профессоров он, пожалуй, наибольшего доверия заслуживает. Он редко своими выводами о людях делится и очень осторожен в своих высказываниях, не бойтесь. А насчет герменевтики — хорошая идея. Вы почитайте пока, а я подумаю, для чего ее можно применить, учитывая наши задачи. Флитвик явно не просто так вам этот совет дал. Шарлотта, а как у вас с остальными предметами?

— По Зельям и Травологии у Анны пробелов не осталось. Ну, конечно, если с Ноттом сравнивать или Хлоей, а не с Элвисой. С Астрономией изначально проблем не имелось, — отрапортовала Шарлотта, — теоретические вопросы мы все разобрали. Осталась практика по трем предметам.

— Значит, будем заниматься практическим колдовством. Мне кажется, сейчас лучше один-два раза в неделю, а потом можно и реже. Надо бы согласовать наше расписание. Шарлотта, у тебя все с факультативами уже утряслось?

## VI 

И тут Шарлотта неожиданно спросила:

— А я для чего, Кан?

Ее слова застали его врасплох, вышибли из колеи, которой он честно следовал все то время, что они занимались в этой комнате. Он на секунду усомнился, правильно ли понял Шарлотту, но тут же отринул сомнения, и все мысли вдруг улетели куда-то прочь. И он дал первый ответ, который пришел ему в голову вместо мыслей, сознавая несоразмерность такого ответа вопросу:

— Да уже потому, что заниматься придется здесь: не стоит нам привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Но не могу же я один с первокурсницей на нижние ярусы уходить!

Шарлотта переспросила с легкой насмешкой:

— Да?

Он слегка обиделся, но тут же признал: его аргумент и правда выглядел слабым, тонкой, ничего не скрывающей завесой, он призвал на помощь разум, но его начали раздирать противоречивые помыслы об одном и том же. Он хотел сказать и — не знал что именно. Не мог выбрать. Разум блуждал в бессловесной пустыне. Он поднял на Шарлотту беспомощный взгляд и поймал ее — встречный, сияющий и в то же время смиренный. Шарлотта, как всегда, понимала — и его, и вообще всё. Он почувствовал одновременно легкость сердца и невозможность сдвинуться с места, тело вдруг стало тяжелым и неодушевленным. Он прислонился к стене с остатками фрески или просто какими-то разводами краски, и откуда-то все же пришли слова, которые можно было сказать не только Шарлотте, но и себе самому, точнее своей внутренней леди Вальбурге, в неодобрении взиравшей на его поведение:

— Мне твой взгляд нужен, — и, спохватившись, он пояснил: — Ты будешь оценивать, насколько приемлемы наши результаты для демонстрации вовне. Я тебя одному заклинанию научу, и ты нам Ролсэвана станешь изображать. И, если я увлекусь своими теоретическими изысками, ты их в простые слова переведешь. Без тебя не обойтись, одним словом.

— Хорошо. Будем втроем, — очень спокойно или даже слишком спокойно согласилась Шарлотта.

И Кан тут же испытал угрызения совести: он вел себя словно какой-то полукровка — думал лишь о себе. Никакими делами он не заслужил эту легкость сердца, и дыхание у него перехватило от горечи осознания собственных немощи и недостоинства, а сердце замерло и, казалось, перестало принадлежать ему. Но он снова встретил ее взгляд и догадался: любой дар не по заслугам, иначе это — не дар. Ее губы дрогнули, как будто она хотела что-то еще сказать, но не сказала, и тем не менее он все равно услышал:

— Вздохни! — хотя произнесла это не сама Шарлотта.

И Кан наконец вздохнул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В новой главе два интертекста. Первый -- пушкинская Осень. Пейзажик в моем стиле -- на чужой переосмысленной образности. Ну в общем, чахоточная дева, могильная пропасть и прочие осенние мотивы.
> 
> Второй: злобный автор тюкнул одного из любимых персонажей томиком "Новой жизни" по темечку. Там есть и прямые цитаты и просто отсылки, параллели. И да, конец связан со знаменитым сонетом из 26 главы ("Tanto gentile e tanto onesta pare"), хотя я немного смещаю контекст. Если кто этот сонет захочет прочитать, то перевод Эфроса лучше, хотя тоже не передает дантовской простоты и одновременно наполненности смыслами. Ну вот того, что Кан в этой главе говорит о греческих трактатах о магической душе.  
> А вообще – хоть Кан и не Данте (он, кстати, Петрарку больше любит – это уже упоминалось, кажется) вокруг него дантовские образы и мотивы клубятся, иногда приобретая странные формы. Вот лягушка в "Мальчиках" прискакала из "Комедии", да и лес там временами тот самый. Когда мальчик вырастет, и "Пир" с "Монархией" вылезут.


	24. Chapter 24

#  Глава 23. Скелеты в шкафах

## I

За краткий срок пребывания в Хогвартсе Герман Найтон многому научился и многое узнал. Узнал он, что мама может ошибаться: его характер не помогал ему лучше понимать людей, а, наоборот, создавал проблемы. Тут Роберт был прав: Герман вел себя как девчонка, даже хуже — его однокурсницы не расстраивались по пустякам. На придирки профессора МакГонагалл они не обращали внимания, а он обращал. Ему вообще казалось, что профессор избрала его в качестве любимой мишени или отрицательного примера. Но на самом деле такого и быть не могло: все вокруг говорили, что профессор МакГонагалл справедлива и беспристрастна. Значит, просто он, Герман, слишком чувствителен к ее замечаниям. По правде говоря, они, как правило, были по делу: на уроках Трансфигурации Герман как-то терялся, и у него не выходили простейшие преобразования, да и при устном опросе его ответы звучали нескладно. Профессор приводила ему в пример его одноклассников, всегда одних и тех же. Герман пытался им подражать и даже пару раз попросил о помощи, но они, наверное, не умели объяснять, или Герман им не нравился. В общем, помощи он от них не получил и впредь зарекся просить, потому что после их отказов возникало неприятное чувство. Даже не возникало — усиливалось. Оно никогда не исчезало, хотя вроде бы никто его не обижал, только вокруг него всегда почему-то образовывалось пустое пространство. В какой-то момент он предположил, что от него плохо пахнет — но он же каждый день чистил зубы и душ принимал! Хотя далеко не все его однокурсники так делали, как он заметил. И в конце концов Герман все-таки догадался: всех раздражает его чувствительность, слишком часто у него глаза на мокром месте. Он не похож на обычного мальчишку.

На факультете Германа привечала лишь староста шестого курса — Натали Абраванель. Даже не привечала — она делала для Германа куда больше: в ее присутствии вдруг все волшебным образом менялось — исчезало пустое пространство. Такая уж она — мисс Абраванель! Она никого не стыдила (да и в чем ей упрекать ребят? Они же не обижали Германа), никому не навязывала его общество, никого не заставляла ничего для него делать. Просто ей несколькими словами удавалось таинственным образом соединить Германа с другими хаффлпаффцами, при ней почему-то все ему охотно помогали и даже болтали с ним на всякие темы — о поездках на континент, играх и квиддиче. И в ее присутствии Герман вел себя намного увереннее, а задания по Трансфигурации у него получались с первого раза. Но стоило ей отойти, все возвращалось на свои места. Вокруг снова появлялось пустое пространство, задания переставали выходить так же хорошо, как и при Натали, а Герман снова чувствовал себя каким-то неполноценным, не настоящим мальчиком. Но мисс Абраванель занимала должность старосты шестого курса, хлопот у нее хватало и без Германа, поэтому злоупотреблять ее расположением к себе он никакого права не имел.

К тому же он получил из дома письмо — от Роберта. Из него Герман узнал, что и старший брат может ошибаться. Письмо стало ответом на пространное послание Германа, в котором он, как и было велено, подробно описал своих однокашников, однокурсников и вообще всех тех, с кем познакомился. И, разумеется, главное место в этой эпистоле заняла мисс Абраванель. Впрочем, мисс Лестранж — не менее важное. Она с Германом тоже бывала весьма хороша, но ее он больше стеснялся. Как-то так получалось, что мисс Лестранж наталкивалась на него в такие моменты, когда он чуть не плакал или даже плакал. В первую очередь после уроков у профессора МакГонагалл. А, как все говорили, нравы у Лестранжей — суровые. Хотя на себе Герман ничего такого не ощущал — никакой суровости. Но наверняка в глубине души мисс Лестранж его не одобряла, хотя ей легко удавалось его утешить. Может, оттого что Герман старался заслужить ее одобрение и вел себя, как положено мальчику: она ведь — Лестранж, чрезмерная плаксивость должна ее коробить. Но все-таки мисс Лестранж училась на Слизерине и с Германом пересекалась намного реже, чем мисс Абраванель. И главное — она не могла справиться с тем, что расстраивало Германа больше всего — с пустым пространством. Она ведь и не подозревала об этой проблеме — он ей рассказывал только об упреках профессора МакГонагалл. Мисс Абраванель, наверное, тоже не знала о пустом пространстве, зато его устраняла — собой. И в то же время с мисс Лестранж Герману нравилось больше — он все-таки эгоистичная натура! Мисс Лестранж во время их общения принадлежала только ему, разговаривала только с ним, а мисс Абраванель — как правило, нет. Правда она тоже иногда беседовала с Германом наедине, и после таких разговоров он чувствовал себя окрыленным, ему казалось, что он справится со всем. Такого эффекта от общения с мисс Лестранж не наблюдалось. Вместе с тем он все же так и не научился справляться — со всем. А мисс Лестранж обычно помогала ему решить конкретную задачу — выполнить очередное задание по Трансфигурации, например. И после никакого особого чувства не возникало, но те преобразования, которые с ним разобрала мисс Лестранж, потом отлично получались каждый раз — даже на уроках.

Так вот — письмо от Роберта. Герман, видимо, не смог всё правильно описать, потому что брату почему-то не понравилась мисс Абраванель. Точнее, не она сама, а то, что Герман с ней много общается. В принципе, ничего плохого о ней Роберт не написал. Просто заметил, что, мол, Абраванели очень непростая семья, очень древняя и непростая. От них не знаешь, чего ожидать. Поэтому не стоит слишком полагаться на мисс Абраванель, чтобы не разочароваться потом — возможно, весьма жестоко. Слишком она непредсказуема, это их фамильная черта. И вообще — лучше от нее подальше держаться. Вот тогда-то Герман и понял, что Роберт бывает не прав. Он ведь ни разу мисс Абраванель не видел! А уж чего-чего, но непредсказуемости в ней не имелось совсем. Она очень предсказуемо заполняла людьми пустое пространство вокруг Германа, а ничего неожиданного никогда не делала.

А мисс Лестранж Роберт одобрил или скорее не возразил против ее участия и помощи. Однако немного иронически отметил, что Герман явно не мелочился и выбрал себе двух самых нетривиальных покровительниц, которых в нынешнем Хогвартсе можно отыскать. Дальше следовал загадочный вывод: пусть Герман хотя бы среди юношей-старшекурсников себе знакомых не ищет, с его способностью выбирать он, несомненно, остановится на самом неординарном варианте из всех возможных. Мисс Лестранж — хотя бы Лестранж. Под конец Роберт посоветовал искать друзей среди ровесников (а Герман честно написал, что с этим возникли сложности!). Не стоит игнорировать магглорожденных (так ведь нет их на первом курсе Хаффлпаффа!), напротив, лучше к ним поскорей присмотреться. Они наверняка чувствуют себя среди магов пока не в своей тарелке, а Герман им сможет помочь — с его добротой и чувствительностью (надо же — Роберт впервые написал о его характере без осуждения!). И все-таки пусть Герман не очень сближается с мисс Абраванель.

Герман не мог последовать совету Роберта, это превосходило его силы. Ну то есть очень сближаться — он и так не сближался. Мисс Абраванель староста, а он первокурсник. Но держаться подальше и не полагаться — нет, такое решительно невозможно! И все-таки Герман привык слушаться брата. Да и в любом случае надо искать другие способы заполнить пустое пространство вокруг себя. Мисс Абраванель через два года выйдет из Хогвартса, займется взрослыми делами, и что тогда Герману делать?

## II

И Герман решил над собой работать. Над главным своим недостатком, создающим пустое пространство. Он должен научиться вести себя как мальчик. Он припомнил книги, которые они вместе с мамой читали, и наметил сразу несколько путей. Во-первых, надо воспитывать в себе стойкость и твердость. А как это делать — понятно: подражать древним! Уж они-то в твердости духа знали толк, это Герман смог уяснить из совместного чтения с мамой Тита Ливия. Во-вторых, из книжек поновее, чем «История Рима», следовало, что мальчики склонны к авантюрам, у них регулярно случаются приключения — не обязательно настоящие, но непременно — интересные. А приключениями точно получится заинтересовать других ребят. И, к удивлению Германа, придумать себе приключение оказалось просто.

По вечерам на Хаффлпаффе нередко рассказывали всякие истории про Хогвартс — иногда веселые, иногда немного страшные. И вот однажды кто-то с третьего курса поведал о том, как в старые времена наказывали провинившихся учеников. Филч, конечно, часто бормотал себе под нос нечто подобное, но Герман списывал его россказни на дурной характер. А тут выяснилось, что заключение в карцер — чистейшая правда! И оказывается, некоторых студентов там забывали, а потом находили уже скелеты, потому что карцеры — не простые, там умереть — раз плюнуть. И вот посреди подземелий — не хаффлпаффских и не слизеринских, а совершенно особых — стоит большой черный шкаф, и в нем сложены скелеты забытых студентов. Тут между третьекурсниками разгорелся спор: одни утверждали, что скелеты хранятся целиком, каждый на отдельной полке, и на каждом бирка — с фамилией и курсом; а другие — что все не так, полки и правда есть, но на одной хранятся все черепа, на другой — ребра и так далее, и никаких бирок — от несчастных студентов даже имен не осталось. Доказать свою правоту никто не смог, но все сошлись на том, что к шкафу этому и подходить нельзя: если ненароком к нему чрезмерно приблизиться, оттуда высунется рука скелета и тебя внутрь затащит. Так ты там и сгинешь.

Во все это Герман, конечно, не поверил — не только в руку, но и в то, что студентов когда-то забывали в карцере. Тем не менее он предположил, что черный шкаф в подземельях и правда имеется. И даже кости в нем могут лежать. Роберт упоминал, что когда-то в Хогвартсе программа включала и другие предметы и среди прочих — основы ритуалистики. А для нее, как известно, бывают нужны чьи-то кости — животных, как правило, не людей, но иногда, например, и человеческие черепа. Поэтому вполне возможно, что в черном шкафу хранятся старые учебные пособия для уроков по ритуалам. И Герман загорелся идеей найти этот шкаф, а потом, разумеется, продемонстрировать его однокашникам: и спор о том, отсортированы ли кости, можно будет разрешить, и сразу станет ясно, что Герман — настоящий мальчишка.

Этот замысел ему очень понравился, потому что первоначальная его идея, как научиться не плакать по пустякам, предполагала долгие тренировки стойкости и твердости духа, до сих пор не увенчавшиеся полным успехом. Тренировки приходилось проводить в тайне от всех, что вызывало некоторые неудобства. Вдобавок они требовали от него обманывать взрослых. Раньше Герман такого не пробовал, то есть, конечно, он не все говорил маме и Роберту, но умолчание — не ложь. А теперь приходилось врать — ну не регулярно, а несколько раз соврать. Не поведаешь же откровенно мадам Помфри, зачем ему зелье из бадьяна и другие — сходного действия. Однако врать он научился очень легко. В первый раз Герман все-таки сомневался, что придумал убедительный предлог. Тем не менее мадам Помфри даже не стала дослушивать его неловкие оправдания: мол, он очень неловкий — то на зельях ошпарится, то с метлы упадет, то порежется при заточке пера, потому что нужное заклинание он пока не освоил, приходится делать это обычным ножом. Мадам Помфри выдала ему пару склянок с зельями, приложила бумажку с инструкцией, как их применять, и поскорее выпроводила из Больничного крыла. И потом, видимо, не стала проверять, правда ли все то, что Герман ей наговорил, поскольку во второй раз вручила ему новую порцию зелий без всяких вопросов. Германа это порадовало, на самом деле тренировки он не хотел бросать, даже если найдет шкаф.

Во-первых, благодаря им он выучил несколько полезных заклинаний — полезных для жизни, не только для этих своих занятий. Во-вторых, он многое узнал о себе. В-третьих, ему понравилось. Во время тренировок возникало очень приятное чувство — не в самом начале, а ближе к середине или концу. Такое же чувство, как если пробежаться по парку вокруг поместья или переплыть озеро от берега к берегу — на скорость. Вроде причин для радости нет — он же не от мантикоры убегает и не соревнуется с кем-то, кто первым доплывет. А все равно — здорово! Кроме того, он воочию видел, что становится сильнее и крепче. Заклинания давали все более ощутимый эффект, каждый «круг» (так он стал называть отдельные этапы тренировки) Герман продлевал все дольше и дольше. И вскоре ему уже не требовалось отделять один круг от другого, тратить время на возвращение к исходному положению вещей. Его характер укреплялся прямо на глазах! А еще — пустое пространство во время тренировок теряло значение, казалось чем-то неважным, глупостью. И это, конечно, Герман тоже ценил, хотя немного стыдился — того, что в другие моменты времени оно значение имеет и весьма большое. Но надо же иногда расслабиться, отдохнуть от этого дракклова пустого пространства! Вот он и отдыхал — во время тренировок.

И все же, как он вынужденно признавал, его тренировки пока не привели к ожидаемому результату. Он продолжал все так же — неподобающим мальчику образом — реагировать на пустое пространство, замечания профессора МакГонагалл и прочие неурядицы. Поэтому мысль о черном шкафе его захватила — не меньше, чем тренировки. Все упиралось в то, что он ничего не знал о подземельях Хогвартса. На Хаффлпаффе имелись так называемые нижние ярусы — там проходили занятия групп взаимопомощи, имелось еще несколько комнат неясного назначения. Но эти нижние ярусы даже подземельями не назвать: два недлинных параллельных коридора с аккуратно выбеленными стенами и яркими светильниками. Даже паутины в углах не висело! И ни одной завалящей мокрицы, не говоря уж о летучих мышах или крысах. Разве это подземелья?! Впрочем, один из коридоров заканчивался дверью. Герман предположил, что она-то и может вести в настоящие подземелья. Он стал разучивать алохомору, но дверь все равно не поддалась, хотя в принципе он заклинанию научился и очень гордился собой. Программа совсем не первого курса! И это не случайная удача: заклинания для тренировок — тоже непростые. Пусть дверь в подземелья он не открыл, зато с выученной алохоморой проблема подходящего для тренировок помещения потеряла остроту. Тренироваться на нижних ярусах он не решался, а большая часть пустых аудиторий в Хогвартсе запиралась. Если же какие-то не запирались, то про них все знали и в любой момент туда кто угодно мог заявиться. Раньше он тренировался в укромных нишах и тупиках, но все время нервничал, когда слышал чьи-то шаги. Это снижало эффективность занятий. А тут Герману стали доступны всякие кладовки и чуланы. Однако он все равно не рисковал приходить в одно и то же место несколько раз подряд. Приходилось регулярно искать новые. Впрочем, Хогвартс — замок большой, Герман принялся за его изучение и нашел довольно много закутков — хороших, но все-таки не полностью подходящих для его целей: мимо ходили люди, пусть и за дверью. Мало ли что им в голову может взбрести!

## III

И вот однажды в своих поисках он забрел в коридоры недалеко от входа в гостиную Слизерина. Он только хотел повернуть назад, как вдруг услышал доносящиеся из-за поворота голоса: к гостиной шли профессор Снейп с кем-то из студентов. Герман инстинктивно спрятался — сам не зная почему. Профессор Снейп все-таки не был таким строгим, как профессор МакГонагалл. Он Германа во основном игнорировал, по крайней мере, не сильно ругал, когда что-то не получалось. Но все считали его очень опасным, и Герман на всякий случай укрылся в нише за огромной статуей. Но тут профессор со слизеринским старостой притормозили как раз рядом и стали обсуждать какие-то факультетские дела. Герман устал стоять и прислонился к стене. И вдруг она подалась назад. Это оказалась не стена, а дверь — незапертая, выводившая на узкую, винтовую лестницу. Герман прошмыгнул в открывшийся проем и стал спускаться. Лестница была довольно длинной и темной. Герман шел осторожно, держась руками за стены и нащупывая ногой каждую ступеньку. Наконец он выбрался в маленький зал — освещенный, только один светильник у лестницы не горел. Зажигать его Герман не стал, хотя инсендио колдовать за последнее время навострился. Мало ли что! Да и не поможет он на лестнице при возвращении — она ведь винтовая. Из зала выводили два прохода, Герман пошел по левому. С одной стороны тянулась стена, с другой располагались комнаты — незапертые. И вот это место уже можно было назвать подземельем, хотя ни крыс, ни летучих мышей, ни мокриц Герман не заметил, однако на отсутствие паутины жаловаться не приходилось, и светильников имелось куда меньше, чем на нижних ярусах Хаффлпаффа. И все происходящее стало немного походить на приключение, как их в книжках описывают.

Герман прошелся по комнатам, в некоторых обнаружил груды испорченной мебели, прохудившихся котлов, старых учебников, в других только мелкий мусор на полу. Впрочем, мусора здесь везде хватало. Проход завершался дверью — очень крепкой, из толстенных дубовых досок, с железным переплетом. При виде нее Герман огорчился: наверняка и эта заперта. А самое интересное — за запертыми дверями. Он подергал за ручку — дверь не открылась. Почти ни на что не надеясь, он применил алохомору. Поскольку учить это заклинание он начал позже, чем остальные, приводило к успеху оно далеко не каждый раз. А тут надо же — щелкнул замок, дверь отворилась — плавно, без скрипа. За ней Герман увидел просторную залу — довольно хорошо освещенную, правда только в той половине, что ближе к двери. Недалеко от входа стояли пара крепких столов и несколько стульев, а больше никакой мебели. И никакого мусора или барахла на полу, казалось, здесь только что подмели. Только у противоположной стены громоздились кучей какие-то мешки. Герман подошел поближе, мешки оказались набиты соломой и шерстью, он на них попрыгал и повалялся. Мягко — почти как кровать! Он немного полежал на мешках, раздумывая, что делать дальше, и чуть было не задремал: вокруг стояла непривычная после хогвартских коридоров тишина — как под пологом кровати, в ткань которого вплели легкое заглушающее.

Вдруг за спиной раздался щелчок. Герман вскочил, повернулся и — осознал, что дверь, которую он специально оставил нараспашку, сама собой закрылась. Он в ужасе бросился к ней, начал дергать ручку, но вырвавший его из дремоты щелчок, несомненно, издал замок — дверь даже не дрогнула. Он наколдовал алохомору: один раз, другой, третий — безрезультатно. На Германа внезапно нахлынуло чувство полного одиночества. Из-за двери не доносилось ни звука. Вообще-то, до сих пор в подземелье он и так слышал только звуки своих же шагов, но в этой комнате царила особая тишина. Как будто Герман остался единственным человеком на земле, или, наоборот, эта комната перенеслась в другое пространство — без людей. Тут до него дошло: это, видно, и есть тот самый карцер! На мешках наказанные студенты спали, а столы и стулья — для учебы, ведь наказание не отдых! Он сам себя отправил в карцер! Про наказанных студентов, конечно, не забывали, но про него и не вспомнят! Никто ведь не подозревает, где сейчас Герман.

Тени в углах сгустились, особенно в одном. Герман даже не мог разобрать — что там такое. Какое-то темное пятно на стене — будто человеческий силуэт. Ему на ум против воли пришли страшные рассказы о том, что когда-то в стены замков вмуровывали живых людей. А потом очертания их фигур проступали на кладке, и тех, кто неосторожно приближался к такому участку, затаскивало внутрь — навсегда! Он попятился назад, весь покрытый холодным потом, и упал на мешки.

От мягкого удара он чуть пришел в себя и сообразил, что про Хогвартс таких историй как раз и не рассказывали. Тем не менее страх, пусть уже и не ужас, остался: Герман ведь заперт в карцере. Но тут он сказал себе: я — настоящий мальчик! У мальчиков приключения и у меня — тоже, а приключения заканчиваются хорошо, только надо постараться. Он припомнил, что говорилось в книжках о том, как найти выход из безвыходного положения. И сразу же догадался: надо перебороть свой главный страх, спасение герои находят там, где страшнее всего. Значит, нужно посмотреть, что там в углу: это та же стена, где дверь, следовательно, там может быть второй выход — в параллельный коридор. Он собрал свою волю в единый сгусток и приблизился к темному углу. Никакого пятна, там и правда виднелся ведущий куда-то проем вроде фигурной арки. Неужели выход? Герман зажег люмос, сделал пару шагов вперед, протянул руку внутрь и посветил в разные стороны. Нет, кажется, все-таки не выход. Небольшой альков, загроможденный досками, палками, ведрами, банками, другой дребеденью. В глубине, у дальней стены вырисовывалась большая и темная масса — то ли какой-то предмет, то ли ниша. Герман все же решил проверить, не выход ли там — дальше. Он переступил порог закутка, держа перед собой палочку с огоньком. Свет обнажил очертания того, что скрывалось в алькове.

Перед Германом возвышался большой черный шкаф.

Он отскочил назад, налетел на ведра и швабры, пустая банка покатилась к шкафу, ударилась о правую дверь, та со зловещем скрипом приоткрылась — самую малость. Герман вылетел из закутка и замер. Ничего не происходило. Дверь дальше не открывалась, но стало понятно, что шкаф не заперт. И что-то Германа к нему потянуло, ему захотелось открыть этот шкаф. Вот так, наверное, все и происходит. Тебя тянет к шкафу, ты подходишь ближе, а оттуда — та самая рука! Тут он напомнил себе, что в руку с самого начала не поверил. А шкаф все-таки притягивал. Почему? Зачем? Он взвесил свои шансы: рука — глупость, конечно, но предусмотрительность не повредит. Герман аккуратно вытащил из кучи одну из швабр и, вооруженный против любых неожиданностей, снова переступил порог. Протянул швабру вперед, готовый ее бросить и отскочить (вряд ли рука поползет по швабре за ним, в любом случае длина швабры меньше, чем глубина алькова), осторожно подцепил приоткрытую дверь и распахнул ее до конца.

В шкафу на полках громоздились стопки пергаментов. Герман уже увереннее, хотя все-таки шваброй, толкнул и вторую дверь — все то же. Полки с пергаментами. Он сел на пол и расхохотался. Отсмеявшись, он все же решил посмотреть, что там в этих пергаментах. Оказалось, списки взысканий, отсортированные по годам и факультетам. Имя студента, курс, кто наложил взыскание, какое и за что. Он вдруг заинтересовался, за что наказывали Роберта, тот об этом Герману не поведал. Увы, списки кончались за год до поступления брата в Хогвартс, видимо, более поздние хранили где-то еще. Но, перебирая листы, он увидел много известных фамилий, и тут ему пришло в голову, что профессор МакГонагалл тоже наверняка училась в Хогвартсе. Интересно, ее наказывали? Он прикинул возраст профессора, стал рыться в списках и вскоре обнаружил, что МакГонагалл, судя по всему, была весьма послушной студенткой. Но все-таки одно он нашел: взыскание на нее наложил не кто-нибудь, а Дамблдор (тогда еще не директор, а профессор Трансфигурации). Наказание заключалось в переписывании правил техники безопасности при экспериментах в области высшей трансфигурации, а причина — «создание неоправданного риска для собственной жизни». Да уж, профессор МакГонагалл не разменивалась на мелочи! Наверное, поэтому Герман ей и не нравится — слишком робкий. Он поискал еще: мадам Хуч прямо не вылезала из отработок, профессор Снейп, видно, слишком молодой для этих списков. Мисс Абраванель упомянула, что он еще учился, когда она в Хогвартс поступила. Про собственного декана Герман ничего не нашел, зато нашел про директора Дамблдора: тот временами занятия прогуливал и несколько раз из замка сбегал без спроса. А еще у директора имелся младший брат или кузен — и его наказывали за то же самое. Вместе они, что ли, шалили? Забавно. Еще директор, то есть не директор, а студент — мистер Дамблдор — подрался с каким-то Блэком на пару лет старше. Он поискал свою собственную фамилию. У деда с отцом взыскания имелись — не очень много, хотя и разнообразные. Наконец Герману прискучило перебирать документы, и он вспомнил, что так и не обнаружил выход из карцера. А карцер ли это вообще?

Ощущение одиночества, изоляции от мира никуда не исчезло, но вместо страха стало вызывать умиротворение. Как будто Герман нашел убежище. Тем не менее выбираться надо. Он вернулся к двери, подергал за ручку, а потом снова наколдовал алохомору. Со второго раза получилось. Он вышел наружу, захлопнул дверь и принялся отпирать ее и запирать. Наконец заклинание стало удаваться даже не каждый второй, а почти каждый раз! Герман вернулся в зал и уже со спокойной уверенностью закрыл за собой дверь. Щелчок замка прозвучал не пугающе, а как-то успокоительно, надежно. Пусть никаких скелетов Герман не отыскал, зато нашел идеальное место для своих тренировок!

## IV

Изабель Лестранж вышла из дортуара, запихивая пергаменты в сумку, где уже лежала пара толстых книжек из семейной библиотеки. Справившись с застежкой, она оглядела гостиную: Кан разговаривал с Шарлоттой, на столике между ними лежала открытая книга, над которой они склонились, чуть не соприкасаясь лбами. Изабель прикинула, стоит ли их отвлекать, но ответственность взяла в ней верх над тактичностью, поэтому она дождалась, пока Кан поднимет голову, и тогда махнула ему рукой. Кан к ней подошел, и она негромко, но и не шепотом сказала:

— Кан, я пойду поработаю в тихом месте.

— Хорошо, если будут искать, скажу, что ты собиралась пройтись, а потом в библиотеку. Или наоборот — не помню уже. И Шарлотте передам, чтобы так говорила. А тебе компанию, кстати, не составить?

— Да ну, Кан. Я хочу сама.

— Я не собираюсь вмешиваться в твои изыскания. Предлагаю себя в качестве мальчика для битья.

— А, нет. Еще ничего не готово, там работы выше крыши. Я пока с мешками попробую, если до чего-то конкретного доберусь.

— Ну хорошо. Успехов! Потом покажешь. Мне интересно, — он взял ее правую руку в свои и ласково произнес: — Только осторожнее, ладно?

— Ладно, ладно, — она со смешком дернула его за выбившуюся прядь волос.

Он поцеловал ей руку и вернулся к Шарлотте.

Изабель вышла из помещений Слизерина и направилась вперед по коридору, но далеко не ушла. Она оглянулась по сторонам и прислушалась: никого. Раньше в нише стояли латы, но еще предыдущее поколение студентов заменило их на скульптуру корпулентной волшебницы в кринолине и с воздетой рукой. Изабель проскользнула ей за спину, потянулась за палочкой и скривилась: опять кто-то не запер дверь. Уже в который раз — одна и та же история! Надо сказать Раймону, пусть сделает втык сразу всем, даже не выясняя, кто тут такой растяпа. И другим старостам пусть передаст. Никаких особых заклинаний на дверь не накладывали: чтобы ее открыть, достаточно слабенькой алохоморы, но все равно держать постоянно открытым этот проход — совершенно лишнее!

Она спустилась по лестнице и посмотрела на первый светильник: он был потушен, значит, комната свободна. Этим местом пользовались не только слизеринцы — все, кто знали. О нем не упоминали всуе, но кому нужно — курсу к пятому уже обладали информацией, где оно, в чем его смысл, какие правила. В этом году здесь вообще было не протолкнуться — в фигуральном смысле, конечно. Присутствие в школе Ролсэвана вызвало потребность в магически изолированном помещении даже у тех старшекурсников, которые раньше обходились без него. Все старались друг с другом не пересекаться, условным сигналом служил светильник у лестницы. Изабель зажгла его, обозначая, что помещение занято, и отправилась вперед, погрузившись в мысли о том, чем собственно сейчас займется. Дойдя до конца прохода, она бросила алохомору на дверь, вошла, захлопнула ее за собой и сразу же ощутила запах — неправильный запах! В комнате было принято тщательно убирать, не оставляя следов своих занятий. А тут — Мерлин знает что! Кто это практиковался и в чем? Обалдели они, что ли? Своих она в таком заподозрить не могла: одно дело — не закрыть дверь, и совсем другое — такая неосторожность! На Равенкло и Хаффлпафф не похоже. Фортмаунт, что ли? Она догадывалась, что уж этот гриффиндорец о комнате осведомлен.

И тут она уловила какое-то движение в дальнем конце, в стремительном повороте вскинула палочку и — удержалась. В последний момент. Она себя похвалила: не хватало еще младшекурсника оглушить. Кто это тут молодой да ранний? Не Брент же? Они ведь договорились, что Бренту еще рано. Кто-то с Равенкло? Она зажгла люмос поярче и, отмечая про себя, что тошнотворный запах в той части комнаты явно сильнее, приблизилась к ребенку. Тот вскочил, нервно одергивая рукава мантии. Перед Изабель стоял Герман Найтон.

Она окинула взглядом картину. Палочка его валялась в стороне (сделать втык мальчишке о недопустимости подобного: что если бы вошла не она, а тот же Фортмаунт!), какие-то склянки с зельями, на полу следы небольшого костерка. Это что — горящий пергамент породил столь мерзкий запах? Обычно пергамент такой мути не дает. И что он тут — зелье варит какое-то? А где тогда котел и треножник? И кто ему про комнату сообщил? Нервозность Германа Изабель заметила сразу: он молчал, но переминался с ноги на ногу, старался спрятать руки, схватившись пальцами за края рукавов, отводил глаза.

— Что вы здесь делаете, мистер Найтон? — строго спросила Изабель, намеренно отказавшись от ставшего уже привычным «малыш», с которым она обращалась к этому первокурснику.

Она на него довольно часто натыкалась в разных местах и всегда — после каких-то его неурядиц. Маккошка ребенка третировала, на его собственном факультете Найтона не привечали. Почему Спраут не вмешивалась, Изабель не то чтобы не могла понять, но все равно хаффлпаффского декана не одобряла. В общем, пришлось взять все в свои руки и выступить в роли заботливой мамочки. Со своими детьми она так вести себя в будущем не собиралась, но Герман — другой случай, ему хоть какая-то опора нужна. Однако сейчас выясняется, что мальчик, похоже, не так уж и прост. Он молчал и на Изабель не глядел.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — настойчиво повторила она.

— Тренируюсь, — пробормотал мальчишка, не поднимая глаз.

— Это понятно. Здесь все тренируются или занимаются, — уже мягче сказала она. — Но кто вам про эту комнату сказал? Младшекурсникам не подобает о ней знать.

— Никто, — промямлил мальчишка, — я сам нашел. Случайно.

Изабель взяла на заметку, что поговорить с Раймоном о двери нужно безотлагательно, сегодня же. Кого они в следующий раз здесь обнаружат?

— Пусть так. Я вам поверю. Но что вы здесь делаете?

Герман побледнел и выдавил из себя все то же:

— Тренируюсь.

— В чем? — жестко спросила Изабель.

Задавать такой вопрос кому-то не из ближайших друзей, конечно, совсем неуместно, но присутствие в комнате первокурсника — в сто раз неуместнее!

Герман все так же мялся, теребил пальцами рукава и бледнел:

— Я… тут… свой…

И тут с его руки сорвалось что-то вниз, а потом еще и еще. На полу расплылось темное пятно.

Изабель чуть не охнула:

— Руку дайте, — скомандовала она.

Герман, казалось, готовый расплакаться, вдруг понес полный бред:

— Тут нет никакой руки. В шкафу только пергаменты. Но я их не портил, я свои черновики приношу.

— Руку мне дай, идиот! — закричала на него Изабель. — Левую. Свою.

От ее крика он весь сжался, но требование не выполнил, лишь сильнее уцепившись за свои обшлага. Ей ничего не оставалось, как самой схватить его руку и завернуть на ней рукав. От увиденного Изабель чуть не замутило, но все-таки она видала вещи и похуже. Но то были взрослые люди — боевики! А это ребенок! Однако само сравнение вернуло ее в реальность, и она, посылая в душе благодарность матери, регулярно призывавшей Изабель на помощь, несмотря на все дополнительные обстоятельства, наложила привычную последовательность заклинаний. Бросила взгляд на склянки, взяла одну, другую. На вид — ничего, сойдет. Для первокурсника — просто отлично сварено! Бадьян уже лишний, а вот это не повредит. Завершив обработку руки, она поразмыслила, не стоит ли наложить повязку. В принципе, все выглядело уже прилично, и она отказалась от этой идеи. Теперь предстояло нечто куда более сложное, чем лечение физических ран. Она подтолкнула Германа вперед, тот как-то напрягся. Изабель вздохнула, и, обняв за плечи, повлекла его за собой к мешкам, усадила перед собой и строго велела:

— А теперь рассказывай.

— Что? — робко спросил Герман.

Она снова сорвалась:

— Да все! Ты здесь зелья варишь? Где твой котел? Почему сам варишь? А, неважно! Мерлин с этим всем! Кто это сделал? — тут она осознала, что видела не только свежие повреждения: — Кто это делает?

— Никто, — пролепетал Герман.

Но Изабель его внешняя робость и слабость более не обманывали. Мальчик — настоящий чистокровный! Если бы она сама попала в такой переплет, и, скажем, Спраут стала бы допытываться «кто», Изабель тоже лепетала бы «никто». Поскользнулась, упала, обожглась. Но своему декану — хоть Слагхорну, хоть Снейпу — она бы все рассказала. А вот что Герману делать? Он же явно Спраут не доверяет, и есть за что! Пропустить такое! Она обняла Германа покрепче, собралась с мыслями, а потом отстранилась и взглянула ему прямо в лицо:

— Герман, я буду с тобой как со взрослым говорить. Я понимаю, ты с Хаффлпаффа, я слизеринка. Но у тебя особая ситуация. Ты сам знаешь, что среди своих поддержки не найдешь. А мы оба — чистокровные, долгов между нашими семьями… — тут она запнулась, — ну это неважно. Все равно. На самом деле мне подобает тебя поддержать и разобраться с проблемой. Это ведь не твои однокашники, наверное?

Герман лихорадочно замотал головой.

Она продолжила:

— Ну вот. И точно не наши. Я уверена. На Равенкло совсем не похоже. Гриффиндор? Да и там таких почти нет. Это ведь ненормально. Такое делать нельзя. Мы же в школе, — она старалась говорить с Германом спокойно, как со взрослым, и в то же время почти убаюкивать, отвлекать, — некоторые об этом иногда забывают. Но им тогда надо напомнить, мы всегда так делаем, — и вдруг хлестко задала вопрос: — Это Фортмаунт?

Герман посмотрел на нее с искренним недоумением:

— Какой Фортмаунт?

Изабель сообразила, что Герман может и не знать имени своего обидчика:

— Высокий пятикурсник-гриффиндорец, черноволосый, крепкий, с резкими чертами лица. Палочка из очень темного дерева.

Герман, казалось, пропустил ее описание мимо ушей:

— Да нет же!

— А кто? — спросила она мягко, но очень настойчиво, взяв Германа за плечо и не позволяя отвести взгляд.

На его глаза навернулись слезы, он чуть не плакал, но продолжал отрицать:

— Никто, — он не выдержал и разрыдался, сквозь его всхлипывания донеслось: — Я сам. Хотите магией поклянусь?

И тут Изабель поверила. Даже не поверила, а уверилась — абсолютно.

— Не надо клятв, я поняла, — она подождала, пока он немного успокоится, протянула ему собственный платок.

Герман вытер слезы, положил платок на мешки и поднял на нее глаза.

Изабель без упрека, негодования, сочувствия, но вкладывая в интонацию отчетливое желание понять, спросила:

— Теперь скажи: зачем?

Герман зримо сконфузился, и она добавила:

— Заметь, я задаю вопрос, который и подобает задавать чистокровным: «зачем», а не «почему». Итак, зачем?

Он отвернулся, явно собираясь с духом, потом снова повернулся к ней лицом и неловко стал разъяснять:

— Ну это… Мисс Лестранж, вы сами видите, у меня вечно глаза на мокром месте. Вот и сейчас…. Я все время не как мальчишка себя веду. От этого со мной никто дружить не хочет. Ну я и решил… Лисенка тут не найдешь, да и глупо. И я подумал… Вот Гай Муций же мог терпеть.

Изабель остановила словоизлияния Германа, легко притронувшись к его плечу. Он замолк, а она поинтересовалась:

— И как, помогло хоть немного?

— Ну… — протянул мальчишка, — я, в общем, уже научился…

— Терпеть боль от ожогов и порезов, я поняла. А со всем остальным — как?

— Я стараюсь, тренируюсь! — воскликнул он.

— И помогает?

— Ну… пока… — он запнулся.

— Не особо, — продолжила она за Германа и безжалостно проинформировала его: — И не поможет.

— Почему? — обиженно вопросил Герман.

— Потому что боль от ожогов и порезов — одно, а душевная боль — другое. Даже физическую боль как таковую тебя твои тренировки терпеть не научат. Только пару ее разновидностей. А их существует очень много. И учатся терпеть боль иначе, — тут она споткнулась на полуслове.

— А как? — внезапно заинтересовался Герман.

Изабель поколебалась, но все-таки ответила:

— Круциатус. Он дает боль как таковую или все виды сразу.

— А вы меня можете научить? — нерешительно попросил ее мальчишка. — Ну или вы сами…

— Обалдел?! — воскликнула Изабель. — Это же непростительное! Я, во-первых, не умею, во-вторых, даже в этой комнате такое нельзя колдовать. В-третьих, тебе рано, даже мне еще рано под круциатусы лезть. А самое главное — какой смысл? Я же сказала, физическая и душевная боль — разные. Ты ведь точно так же, как и раньше, реагируешь на обиды, — но все-таки уточнила: — Тебя ведь не бьют? Физически не трогают? Просто обижают. И даже не словами, наверное?

Герман помолчал.

— Ну да, — уныло согласился он, — никто ничего плохого мне не говорит, не обзываются, не толкаются, даже на вопросы отвечают, хотя не всегда. Это я такой чувствительный на самом деле. Вот я и подумал…

— Ты нормальный, — заверила его Изабель, — ненормально то, что вокруг тебя происходит.

— Что происходит?

— Да все то, на что ты и реагируешь так остро. Только на самом деле это не остро, это — нормально, — с нажимом повторила она.

— А что же делать? — понурился Герман.

— Не знаю, — призналась она, — ну вот я стараюсь нормально себя вести с тобой. Наверное, кто-то еще есть такой?

— Мисс Абраванель, — сразу выпалил Герман, но тут же нахмурился, — только вот Роберт — это Глава наш, мой брат старший — велел мне подальше от нее держаться.

— Брат велел? — переспросила Изабель. — Знаешь, могу его понять. Абраванели — непростая семья.

— Мисс Абраванель — добрая, — возразил Герман, — почти как вы, мисс Лестранж. Вы, конечно, добрее, но она — тоже добрая.

— Да кто бы сомневался! Наверное, она даже добрее меня. Только вот непростая она и добрая не по-простому, подозреваю. Впрочем, мы все непростые, как Кан говорит, — вздохнула Изабель.

— Мистер Блэк? — полюбопытствовал Герман.

— Да, он самый. Мы ведь тоже непростые. Но иначе. А от Натали мы, честно говоря, сами предпочитаем подальше держаться. Непонятно, чего от нее ждать. Хотя вряд ли плохого. Она и правда добрая. Но дело ведь не только в доброте.

— Вот и Роберт так написал: «Непонятно, чего можно ждать». А я не понимаю.

— А что тут понимать? — удивилась Изабель. — Кровь. Ну ты ведь знаешь, скорее всего, про Абраванелей? Они же постоянно с магглами смешивают кровь. Зачем — никто не знает, кроме них самих. А мы только результаты видим — впечатляющие, надо сказать. И настораживает это, конечно. Но вряд ли Натали что-то плохое тебе сделает. К тому же… Учитывая все обстоятельства, тебе с ней легко, должно быть, общаться?

— Ну да, — подтвердил Герман, — с ней легко, — и тут же пал духом, — не как со всеми. Со всеми остальными — тяжело. И что с этим делать — непонятно. Вот и вы не знаете.

— Да, мне как-то с таким сталкиваться не приходилось. Несмотря на все мои… нюансы. Все-таки я Лестранж. А вот, кстати. Надо тебя с Каном свести. Пусть опытом делится.

— Мистер Блэк? — изумился Герман. — А какой у него опыт?

— Семейный, — усмехнулась Изабель, — мы же из младших Блэков. Ну я — Лестранж, но Кан — из основной ветви. Наследник.

— А причем тут это?

Изабель принялась подробно разъяснять:

— Ты ведь уже понял, что делать что-то придется с собой. Ты просто способ избрал неправильный, а сама идея — верная, хотя и несправедливая, по правде говоря. Дело-то не в тебе, а во всех остальных, но всех не переделаешь, придется как-то менять свое место среди них. У Блэков подобный опыт имеется, и Кан может подсказать, что тут нужно.

— Вы о чем?

Она пригляделась к мальчишке: вроде бы он успокоился. Тогда Изабель легко поинтересовалась:

— Ты ведь осознаешь, как твоя ситуация называется? — и в ответ на смесь недоумения и понимания в его глазах жестко кинула: — Ты изгой.

Герман скривился, к его глазам опять подступили слезы, но он с очевидным усилием сдержался и сухо подтвердил:

— Да, вы правильное слово нашли, мисс Лестранж. Изгой, — и тут же воскликнул: — Но мистер Блэк-то совсем не изгой! Мистера Блэка все уважают.

— Так это самого Кана — он ведь уже третье поколение. Впрочем, и с Каном все непросто, хотя, конечно, на него все свалилось позже, чем на тебя, так что ему проще. А вот его отцу именно поначалу нелегко приходилось. Кан рассказывал, и мама упоминала. А дед его в Хогвартсе вообще не учился. Но все они справились. И ты справишься, только надо придумать метод. Я и правда с Каном поговорю.

— А у мистера Блэка-старшего трудности были — из-за происхождения? — нерешительно уточнил Герман.

— Ну да, из-за чего же еще? Не все нашу ветвь Блэков тогда уже приняли как данность, — спокойно подтвердила Изабель.

— Но у меня-то другое положение! — он снова поник.

— Другое, но сходство есть.

— Так ведь у меня в моем характере дело, а не в происхождении! — с горечью бросил Найтон. — С происхождением у меня все отлично. Чистокровный в Мерлин знает каком поколении, наследственный хаффлпаффец. Во мне тут дело. Вы правы, что-то делать надо с собой.

Изабель пристально посмотрела на разгорячившегося Германа, и ей в голову пришла дурацкая мысль. Дурацкая, но, кажется, верная. Или нет? Она никак не могла в такое поверить и с грехом пополам подобрала слова, чтобы вывести их беседу на нужную тему:

— Не совсем в тебе. Ты и правда чуть более чувствительный, чем обычно бывают мальчики в твоем возрасте. Но это естественно для вашей семейной ситуации. Ты вырос с мамой, без отца.

— Так я же не один такой. Даже на моем курсе, кроме меня, еще двое без отцов росли. А ведут себя правильно, хотя только по рассказам родных и помнят отцов, совсем как я.

Изабель почти убедилась, что права в своем безумном предположении, но все же осмотрительно уточнила:

— А мама тебе рассказывала об отце? Да? А что?

Герман немного сконфузился, но охотно поведал:

— Ну так, очень по-маминому. Я на него похож внешне, говорит. Только он был очень умный. Вообще-то мама и меня умным считает, но вот, видно, переоценила. С учебой у меня средне, а с Трансфигурацией совсем плохо.

— Да забудь ты пока про Трансфигурацию! Это у Маккошки совсем плохо с умением учить и не только с ним, — запротестовала Изабель, — а ты умный, на первом курсе освоил инсендио, секо и алохомору… Дверь-то заперта была?

— В комнату заперта, а на лестницу — нет.

— Разгильдяи! — не сдержалась Изабель. — Но не важно. Ты освоил самостоятельно в первые же месяцы три сложных заклинания совсем не для первого курса. Уж о чем-то это свидетельствует.

— Зато способ тренировок выбрал неверный. Я теперь понял.

— Так это не от глупости, а от недостатка жизненного опыта. Ну и от воспитания. Мне про боль родители рассказывали, а я потом на живых примерах все видела. Мы ведь воевали. Я нет, конечно, но помогать маме с лечением соратников мне приходилось. Насмотрелась на разные виды боли.

— А ваши родители воевали? — спросил Герман. — За Темного Лорда? За чистую кровь?

— За кого же еще?

— А вот Роберт не воевал, — огорченно признал Герман, — хотя он тоже за чистую кровь.

— Было бы странно, если бы он воевал, — Изабель выразилась осторожно. — Не все, кто за чистую кровь, воевали. А еще что-то мама тебе рассказывала?

— Ну так… Как они познакомились, как жили до моего рождения — до того, как отец умер. А про войну у нас не говорили никогда, — пожаловался он, — а мне кажется, если бы отец дожил до начала настоящей войны, он бы воевал — как ваш.

— Необязательно, — Изабель тщательно выбирала слова, — я же сказала, не все, кто за чистую кровь, воевали. У всех по-разному сложилось. Да и вообще, война окончена. И ты лучше таких вещей вслух не говори. Со мной, конечно, можно, и в целом — с нашими. Да и то — со всеми подряд слизеринцами не стоит. А у себя в Доме…

— Ну я же не совсем глупый, мисс Лестранж. Такое-то я понимаю, я ничего про Темного Лорда никому не говорил. Только вот сейчас с вами.

— И хорошо. Захочешь поговорить, приходи к нам. Я Кана предупрежу и остальных. Я не только разговоры о войне имею в виду, даже скорее не их. Любые, всякие. А пока пойдем, что ли?

— Да, пора, — грустно вздохнул Герман, — жаль, конечно. Но я у вас столько времени отнял, позаниматься не дал.

— Не беда. Только ты мне две вещи пообещай. Ладно?

— Какие?

— Во-первых, никаких больше тренировок — в этом стиле. Обещаешь?

— Да понял я все, — повинился Герман и твердо произнес: — Обещаю.

— Во-вторых, не надо в эту комнату больше ходить.

— Жаль. Здесь так тихо и спокойно.

— Она для занятий студентов со старших курсов. И то — не для всех. Ты можешь нарваться на кого-то неподходящего. Даже не понимаю, как это раньше не случилось. Тут сейчас разные люди бывают. А хуже всего, если бы ты переборщил со своими тренировками, тебя могли бы не сразу найти. Здесь хорошие стены, за них ничего не выходит. Точнее, мало что. В общем, не надо. Ты больше тренироваться не будешь, а новые заклинания можно на нижних ярусах осваивать. И, если хочешь, я покажу тебе пару укромных мест. Но если что случится там, директор об этом узнает, а здесь — нет. И не говори о комнате ни с кем. Младшим не подобает о ней знать. А профессора ее наличие в Хогвартсе игнорируют, делают вид, будто нет ее, хотя в юности, наверное, почти все они здесь тренировались. Это такой негласный общественный договор, и его не следует нарушать. Так что больше сюда не ходи и молчи об этом месте. Обещаешь?

— Да, мисс Лестранж. Обещаю, — серьезно подтвердил Герман, немного замялся и торжественно возвестил: — Я вас благодарю. От всей души. Вы необыкновенная. Я все понял и все сделаю, как вы велите.

Изабель ему улыбнулась:

— Я нормальная. А слушаться старших — вообще полезно. Если они нормальные, конечно.


	25. Chapter 25

# Глава 24. Я знаю: истина – в вине

## I

Изабель довела Германа до тех коридоров, которые считались уже хаффлпаффскими. Там они почти сразу наткнулись на Натали Абраванель, Изабель сдала ей на руки Германа, не упоминая, разумеется, где и за каким занятием его застала. Она сообщила старосте Хаффлпаффа, что неоднократно обсуждала с мистером Найтоном его проблемы с Трансфигурацией и что, на взгляд Изабель, Маккошка совсем сдурела с такими подходами. Но с этим, видимо, ничего не поделаешь, так что желательно позаниматься с мистером Найтоном дополнительно и довести его до состояния твердого «Превосходно» — даже лучше. Все данные для такого у него имеются. Натали окинула внимательным взглядом Германа, на саму Изабель взглянув немного искоса и мельком, но остро, нахмурилась и обронила:

— Я говорила с деканом об этом, но, видимо, плохо донесла свою мысль. Попробую еще раз или с МакГонагалл переговорю. Это моя ответственность.

Изабель внутренне передернулась, ей стало немного жаль чужих деканов. Натали Абраванель умела убедительно говорить. Собственно, в первую очередь поэтому Изабель старалась обходить свою сокурсницу стороной, по крайней мере не вступать с ней в длительные беседы. Она с облегчением распрощалась и целеустремленно помчалась в гостиную Слизерина, почти не смотря по сторонам. По дороге ее отловил Раймон, она ему вкратце сообщила о незапертой двери на лестницу и о том, что в комнату уже занесло младшекурсника. Раймон принял все к сведению и вроде хотел с ней что-то еще обсудить, но все ее мысли были о другом, и, почувствовав это, брат ее отпустил.

В гостиной она обнаружила Кана в углу над той же книгой, но уже без Шарлотты.

— Кан, разговор есть. Срочный.

Тот улыбнулся:

— Получилось что-то? Ты, смотрю, как на крыльях влетела. Куда пойдем?

Она махнула рукой:

— Да я ничего даже не начинала. Тут другое. Поговорить надо. Пойдем вниз.

Кан убрал книгу в сумку. Изабель отметила, что она раньше не видела у Кана этого фолианта. И он явно не из блэковского собрания: она мельком углядела чей-то незнакомый герб на титульном листе. Но происхождение книги сейчас ее заинтересовать не могло. Она ухватила Кана за руку и потащила на нижние ярусы. Они выбрали комнату подальше, заперли дверь, и Изабель без лишних предисловий сообщила:

— Кан, я встретила в комнате Германа Найтона.

Кан чуть не вскочил со стула, который успел оседлать — по привычке задом наперед.

— Найтона? Первокурсника? Что он там делал? Как туда попал?

— Неважно. Опять дверь на лестницу кто-то оставил незапертой. Я уже Рэю доложила. А Герман там занимался, но не в этом дело. Мы с ним поговорили. Кан, он не знает!

— Чего не знает? — уточнил Кан уже спокойно.

— Об отце. О том, что с ним сделали. Он вообще ничего не понимает, что вокруг него творится.

Кан поджал губы и признал:

— Нехорошо, — однако рассудительно предположил: — Тем не менее, Белль, судя по всему, так его семья решила. Что тут сделаешь?

— Но почему они так решили? — настаивала она. — Может, думали, что у нас в школе все нормальные? Так ведь нет. Тут нормальных-то несколько человек — в этом плане. С ним же никто не общается. И профессора… Маккошка рехнулась совсем. Спраут мышей не ловит. Директору наплевать. Декан и Флитвик Германа вроде бы не обижают, но и не вмешиваются. А ему и одной Маккошки достаточно. Мальчик же совсем загнется в такой обстановке.

— Белль, такое бывает, пусть по другим причинам. К тому же, я думаю, не загнется — он чистокровный.

Изабель показалось, что Кан все-таки недопонимает суть сказанного:

— Герман не знает, в чем дело. И он подумал, что причина — в его характере, в нем самом, — она на секунду зажмурилась: — Ох, Кан. Я не буду сплетничать, как он свою проблему решал. Я с ним уже договорилась, что он эти практики бросит. Но… — она на секунду замолкла, а потом убежденно заявила: — Надо что-то сделать! Я обещала с тобой поговорить. Все-таки наш семейный опыт… Тебе лучше знать, как с таким справляться.

— У нас ситуация другая, — неохотно бросил Кан.

— Да, но похожая.

— Только внешне.

— Но отцу твоему…

— У отца был характер своеобразный, — Кан улыбнулся светло и печально, — сознание своей силы, уверенность в своем праве и одновременно доброжелательность. Сочетание неотразимое, мне бы такое, — вздохнул он, — невозможно научить так вести себя. Да и не в этом дело. Тут ведь проблема не в Германе, а в окружающих, в их восприятии, поведении. С Блэками все обстояло иначе.

— Да почему же? Разница в чем? Точно так же — никто ничего не говорит, но все знают.

Кан покачал головой:

— Белль, к нашим просто настороженно относились, не зная, чего от них ожидать. А тут другое… — он помолчал и поморщился: — Куда серьезнее на самом деле.

Черты Кана слегка исказились. Он, очевидно, и правда расценивал проблему как серьезную. Однако психологические завихрения окружающих Блэки никогда не считали чем-то серьезным. Изабель сразу напряглась:

— Что именно?

Кан опер подбородок на руку, посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, усмехнулся и очень просто констатировал факт:

— Вина.

— Вина? — и она растерянно признала: — Я как-то не думала. То есть думала, но до такой формулировки не дошла.

— При этом непризнанная вина, которую и тянет признать, потому что давит что-то изнутри, и вместе с тем — невозможно. Полагаю, понимаешь — почему невозможно.

— Ты уверен? Ты Блэк, конечно, и в магии понимаешь. Но вина? Получается — на всех?

Кан пожал плечами:

— А что же еще? Его отца убили и, так сказать, убили все британские маги вместе, единодушно. И без каких-либо серьезных оснований. Ну что он сделал? Книгу написал. Может, не самую умную. Может, опасную. Тем не менее убивать за такое? — он покачался на стуле и как-то совсем бесцветно проговорил: — На всех сие деяние висит, но ничего с этим не поделать. Ведь и формального признания вины никто не допустит. Оно весь мир наш развалит. А без формального признания ни прощение, ни искупление, ни плата невозможны.

Изабель внезапно пронзило острое чувство жалости к кузену. Она вдруг отдала себе отчет, что ему в будущем предстоит. А ведь Кан — всего лишь Блэк. Но все-таки Кан — Блэк, он справится. И Кан — это Кан, решение нерешаемых задач — его любимое занятие, как они все успели выяснить на уроках Нумерологии. А Найтон — совсем не Блэк.

— Но с Германом-то что делать?

Кан снова пожал плечами, а Изабель вдруг подумала, что у кузена появился новый, совсем нехарактерный для него жест. Раньше он плечами не пожимал так часто.

Он без энтузиазма в голосе предложил:

— Сглаживать как-то совсем уж острые углы, по мере возможностей компенсировать недостаток общения в его собственном Доме. У тебя вроде бы получается немного. Познакомь его с нашими первокурсниками. Ему бы, действительно, на Слизерин. Мы на такие вещи попроще смотрим, совсем уж изгоем он бы не стал. Но семейная традиция, куда против нее ребенку. А там все совсем плохо?

— Вроде бы да. Спраут, честно говоря, очень странно себя ведет. Не как Маккошка, но не пресекает безобразие, хотя… — Изабель задумалась, — там нечего пресекать, все же — на полутонах… Мальчик чувствительный, он этот настрой по отношению к себе ловит на раз, но объяснить себе ничего не может. А Спраут непонятно чего хочет.

Кан махнул рукой:

— Да ничего она не хочет. Она же полукровка! — в голосе его вдруг прорезалось сочувствие: — У них умения управляться с такими своими состояниями нет, — и тут же проблеск сочувствия растворился в иронии: — Она, наверное, вся в терзаниях и переживаниях, а на ребенка душевных сил не остается. Полагаю, она его избегает.

— Может быть. Похоже, — согласилась Изабель, поразмышляла и нерешительно предложила: — Кан, а если ему рассказать? А то ведь он себя причиной считает.

— Изабель, — строго возразил Кан, — его семья решила так, как решила. Не подобает вмешиваться. Тут даже не в этикете дело… Вот представь, он узнает от нас. И какие выводы сделает?

Изабель поразмыслила и признала:

— Не знаю.

— И я не знаю, — Кан встал со стула, и тоже как-то необычно: не слетел одним движением, а тяжело поднялся. Сделал несколько широких шагов по комнате, оперся о стол и пояснил: — Тут все что угодно возможно. Ты возьмешь на себя такое? Я — нет, хоть я и Блэк. И очень не рекомендую тебе. Я уже вмешивался в дела за рамками своего статуса, сейчас расхлебываю и, похоже, не расхлебаю. Мне Рэй с большим трудом мозги вправил, так что я сейчас свои порывы стараюсь сдерживать. Хотя да, первая мысль — рассказать. Но его семья решила молчать, их резонов мы не знаем. Того же характера Германа не знаем — так, как его близкие. А что там еще может быть… Какие факторы могут иметь значение… Каковы они — нынешние Найтоны? Все наши старые сведения о них, возможно, после процесса утратили смысл. В такой ситуации нам остается положиться на волю высших сил, а самим не выходить за пределы своего статуса, — он вернулся на свой стул, но сел уже как принято, а не как привык, устало откинулся на спинку: — Мы ведь даже не старосты ему. А с Лафкиным ты говорила?

— Ты же знаешь Майкла! Что с ним говорить! Я намекнула Абраванель, даже не намекнула — почти открыто сказала.

— И что она?

— Пообещала поговорить со Спраут и Маккошкой, но, кажется, ничего рассказывать Герману не собирается.

— Вот видишь. А она ему — староста. Изабель, статусы — очень важная часть нашего общественного устройства. Мы — в силу нашей семейной традиции — смотрим на них скептически иногда, но все равно — не стоит их игнорировать, когда ничего не ясно. Я уже обжегся на этом с деканом.

— Подожди, а если им написать, чтобы они сами…

— О чем написать?

— О сути сложившейся ситуации.

— А то они не понимают! — саркастически кинул ей Кан.

— Но они не знают о реакции Германа, о том, что он делал с собой. Это и правда серьезно.

— Он должен сам решить — писать или нет. У них Глава — его брат?

— Да.

— И ты знаешь его характер? Может, ты таким сообщением сделаешь Герману только хуже. Герман сам напишет: утаивать что-то серьезное от старших — не в наших обычаях, если старшие, конечно, как ты говоришь, нормальные. А если ненормальные… что вполне возможно — с учетом всего имевшего место... Даже не берусь предсказать, что получится. Пусть сам решает. Судя по твоим рассказам, он вдумчивый и сильный мальчик.

— А если просто написать о… — Изабель задумалась, — о «напряженной атмосфере, сложившейся в результате недомолвок» и «пристрастного отношения некоторых профессоров, которое можно объяснить их происхождением»… Как-то так…

— Абраванель, как видишь, не написала. Ну ладно, она полукровка, но она бы Лафкину велела, если сочла бы полезным. И Лафкин сделал бы все по ее словам, она же Абраванель. А какое право у нас?

— А леди Вальбурга…

— Что — леди Вальбурга? — устало бросил Кан, но, заметив недоумение Изабель, пояснил: — Вряд ли Найтоны воспримут и ее совет. Она, конечно, не голосовала за казнь, но ее супруг — да.

Изабель перебрала в голове фамилии, взвесила возможности и в конце концов осторожно спросила:

— Кан, а если ты напишешь? Ты ведь пока…

Он потер лоб:

— Ну да, пока — нет. Но так даже хуже.

— Да почему же? — изумилась она. — Вы-то к тому решению отношения не имеете. Младшие Блэки не входили никогда в Визенгамот.

Кан недоуменно парировал:

— Белль, ну сама посуди. Да их Глава мне письмо нераспечатанным вернет. Он, по слухам, вполне со своим отцом согласен.

— А ты тут причем?

— С моим-то происхождением… — усмехнулся Кан, покрутив на пальце кольцо наследника семьи.

Широкое, темного метала и со странной гравировкой: не руны, не узор — нечто среднее. Оно удивительно уместно смотрелось на руке Кана, казалось, он с ним так и родился, хотя надел он его, конечно, только после ритуала вступления в права наследника. Впрочем, ритуал состоялся уже давно, Изабель почти не помнила руку Кана без кольца, и все эти годы оно притягивало ее как магнит. Вот и сейчас она от него не могла оторвать глаз. Кан поймал ее взгляд:

— Однажды я подумывал его снять. В конце концов, в отличие от отцовского, это символическая безделушка, никакой не артефакт. Только лишнее внимание привлекает, все время напоминает о моих… нюансах. На статус мой его отсутствие на руке не повлияет. Хотел снять. А потом подумал, что и на память окружающих у него влияния нет. Все равно все всё помнить будут. Так и не снял. Даже странно как-то, что скоро придется его Рутилику отдать. И что отцовское мне никогда не надеть.

— А ты хотел бы? — шепотом спросила Изабель. — Зачем же тогда согласился?

— Не знаю, — задумчиво отозвался Кан, — это ведь просто возможность. Одна из возможностей, от которых я отказался. И, честно говоря, не самая привлекательная из них. Вряд ли я когда-нибудь использовал бы его по прямому назначению. Но сознавать наличие… Не знаю, Белль. Всегда так получается, от одних возможностей отказываешься, другие приобретаешь, — он встряхнул головой, как бы отбрасывая ненужные мысли, и с уверенностью высказал свою точку зрения: — Тем не менее, есть оно у меня на руке или нет, все помнят о моем происхождении. И Найтоны, полагаю, тоже. Не стоит мне им писать.

Изабель тоже встряхнулась и горячо возразила:

— Кан, ты что-то чересчур большое значение придаешь нашим нюансам. С чего ты взял, что нераспечатанным вернут? Ты сам-то Найтона читал?

— Разумеется.

— Так ведь он не о чистоте крови писал. Для него политический аспект важен. А ты Блэк.

— Не только политический, но и магический, — возразил Кан, — размывание, загрязнение крови. У Найтона про него много.

Изабель всплеснула руками:

— Ну это-то тут причем? Уж у кого у кого, так у тебя — чистейшая блэковская кровь. Куда уж чище!

— Именно, — Кан сардонически рассмеялся, — и, думаешь, Найтона эта чистота устраивает? В его книге есть пара выразительных, хотя и завуалированных выпадов против нас — не старших Блэков, а именно младших. Не обратила внимания?

— Нет. А где там?

— В разделе о магглорожденных: откуда у них магия и так далее. Он там про высшие силы рассуждает и про всякие разновидности вины перед ними.

— А… Но ты уверен, что правильно понял Найтона?

Он снова пожал плечами, и снова Изабель резанул этот жест.

— Не знаю. Может, конечно, я читал чересчур пристрастно, но мне его высказывания показались довольно прозрачными. Не стоит мне вмешиваться. Я напишу леди Вальбурге, но многого не жди. Вряд ли она захочет что-то предпринять.

Изабель не теряла надежды Кана убедить, получить от него содействие:

— Кан, если бы ты его видел, говорил с ним. Жалко же ребенка. За что ему такое?

Он посмотрел на нее, наклонив голову:

— А за что младенцу Поттеров — такое? Таков наш мир.

— Ты о чем? Причем здесь младенец Поттеров? Там ведь явно высшие силы вмешались. И он, кстати, уже с детства — герой для той стороны. Ничего ведь общего!

— А ты думаешь, с младшим Найтоном без высших сил обошлось? А Поттер… Герой-героем, но положение у него наверняка сходное. Никто о нем уже почти год ничего не слышал. Вряд ли его из Британии вывезли, так что растет запертый в чьем-то отдаленном поместье под великой защитой или чем-то в том же роде. В полной изоляции — как нелюбимые бастарды растут. Что там из него вырастет? Лучше бы Повелитель его убил, пожалуй. Милосерднее бы получилось — для обоих, хотя мы скорее всего остались бы без Повелителя. Но высшие силы с чего-то решили повоспитывать нас всех. В результате и Лорд непонятно где и как, и с Поттером — то же самое.

Изабель внезапно накрыл приступ острого интереса, в конце концов, никто с ней эту тему не обсуждал, а леди Вальбурга весьма знающая женщина. И мисс Лестранж отвлеклась от Германа Найтона:

— Кан, а что там произошло на самом деле?

— Как что? Высшие силы вмешались. Сама же сказала. И в этом вряд ли кто-нибудь сомневается.

— Да я не о том, — отмахнулась Изабель, — зачем туда Повелитель отправился? Ведь не из-за Пророчества этого идиотского! Его же Трелони изрекла.

— А ты зря профессора Трелони недооцениваешь, — неожиданно вскинулся Кан, — у нее есть дар — только не пророческий. Пророчества — о будущем, а для нее времени не существует. Она реальность вне времени прозревает. Но слов для своих прозрений найти не может, язык наш к этому не приспособлен.

— А почему ты к ней не ходишь, раз так высоко ее ставишь? — заинтересовалась Изабель.

— Не могу же я повсюду успевать. К тому же я к ней ходил и даже что-то почерпнул у нее. Но, видишь ли, это неприятное знание — о реальности как таковой. Я пока без него обойдусь. Потом, может быть, когда постарею, обзаведусь сединами и клюкой, запишусь к ней в семинар. Она временами ведет занятия для взрослых, ее рунологи привечают, предоставляют гильдейские помещения. Аншлага нет, но люди интересные собираются, как говорят.

— Ну хорошо, про Трелони я поняла. А чем все-таки Повелителю Поттеры помешали? Что он там делал?

— Кто знает, — задумчиво протянул Кан.

— А ты что думаешь? — настаивала Изабель.

Кан без каких-либо предварительных размышлений — видимо, он этот вопрос уже обдумывал — осведомил Изабель:

— Либо младенца их убивал, либо ритуал какой-то проводил. Судя по всему, он все-таки истолковал слова профессора Трелони. Ну и попытался — то ли действовать в соответствии с ними, то ли наоборот — перекроить реальность. Но, видно, в чем-то ошибся — не капитально, а в нюансе каком-то. Не умер ведь окончательно, просто исчез. Похоже, высшие силы поставили ему «Слабо» и направили на отработку. Вернется — спросишь, если осмелишься. Впрочем, у тебя как раз будет шанс получить ответ, если своими возможностями в полной мере воспользуешься. Я не рискну. Спрашивать у того, кого высшие силы учат…

— И все-таки младенца убивать… Я уж не говорю о том, что жалко…

— Вряд ли Повелителю было жалко. Ты его не видела, а я видел пару раз издалека. Подобные соображения для него никакой роли наверняка не играли.

— Все равно. Рискованно же. То есть если надо — то ничего не поделать. Но если на самом деле не надо, можно ведь все потерять.

— Как видишь, он потерял не все. Впрочем, он младенца и не убил. Белль, там точно высшие силы вмешались. Бессмысленно это обсуждать на нашем с тобой уровне знаний о магии.

— Как-то жестоко с их стороны использовать годовалого ребенка как инструмент воспитания.

— Когда подобное высшие силы смущало? Вот и Герман твой тоже из таких детей.

— Думаешь?

— Уверен — абсолютно. С ним как раз все довольно просто. Это Поттеры — не из простых.

— Мы все непростые, как ты говоришь.

— Ну да. А у Найтонов самих по себе никаких особых нюансов. Так что высшие силы — наверняка, — Кан сочувственно погладил ее по руке: — И ничего нам тут не поделать, только по-человечески какие-то мелочи сглаживать, — он помолчал, а потом вдруг дернулся и озабоченно сообщил: — Но, кстати, я тут очередную глупость сморозил. Насчет наших первокурсников. Не надо с ними Германа сводить.

— Почему? — изумилась Изабель. — Хорошая ведь идея.

Кан немного устало напомнил ей:

— У нас мисс Далассина-Деррент на первом курсе.

— И что?

— У Далассинов твердые этические принципы, Найтон на нее произведет впечатление, она наверняка с ним сблизится, подружится — хоть из жалости.

— И чем плохо?

— Подружится. И вдруг после школы замуж за него выйдет? Идеальная ведь партия для Далассины, как мне только что в голову пришло.

— Да ну тебя, — рассмеялась Изабель, — им одиннадцать лет. Зачем так далеко загадывать?

Кан одновременно погрустнел и посуровел:

— Приходится. Потому что такого брака наш мир точно не выдержит. Далассины в вопросах вины не ригористы, не формалисты. А старшая Далассина замужем за волшебником, перед которым у всего мира вина… Представить страшно, что из этого может выйти. Лучше бы не увеличивать вероятность чего-то такого.

Он проговорил все это без напора, но как само собой разумеющееся, а Изабель только и смогла выдавить:

— Ох, Кан… — она отвернулась.

Изабель давно, с самых каникул, не разговаривала с Каном о чем-то важном, и его совершенно новые, непривычные интонации и жесты создавали впечатление, что она беседует с кем-то, выпившим Оборотное зелье с волосом ее кузена.

— Что? — бесцветно откликнулся он.

— Когда ты так изменился?

Кан не стал протестовать, просто ответил:

— С лета начал меняться. После нашего отдыха в Провансе. Пришлось о многом поразмыслить, многому научиться.

Он встал и снова прошелся по комнате, и опять — не в своей привычной, летящей манере, а тяжело и медленно. И, глядя куда-то в стену, глухо спросил:

— Не нравлюсь тебе я — нынешний? Так я и себе не нравлюсь. Но что уж тут? Так сложилось, сам выбрал.

Если бы Изабель не носила фамилию Лестранж, она при этих словах, наверное, разрыдалась бы или еще какую-то глупость сделала. Но Изабель все же была Лестранж. И она воскликнула:

— Кан! Ты мне любой нравишься и будешь нравиться. В любом виде. Даже с сединами и клюкой, верным адептом Трелони! Я же тебя люблю.

Она подлетела к кузену, все так же смотрящему в стену, требовательно развернула его к себе и обхватила руками за шею, уткнулась лицом в воротник его мантии. Кан тоже ее обнял, ничего не говоря. Вечно выбивающаяся прядь его волос пахла осенними листьями. Изабель говорили и Рэй, и отец, и другие родственники, что и ее волосы слегка отдают сухой, опавшей листвой. От мамы она тоже ловила этот запах, а от волос Рэя только очень слабый. И сейчас этот осенний аромат напомнил ей о детстве, о том, как они с Каном и Рэем с разбега прыгали в кучи убранных с лужаек листьев. Листья разлетались в стороны, взмывали вверх, опадали, они ими пытались управлять — заставляли кружиться, сплетаться в венки, шлемы или накидки. У них получалось добиться своего, даже не добиться — листья их слушались беспрекословно, складываясь в переливающиеся всеми оттенками коричневого мантии или латы. Домовики почему-то на них страшно за это злились, хотя с чего бы: вернуть листья в кучу после детских игр — дело на две секунды. Да они и сами все убирали, но домовики все равно злились, наказывали себя за злость, а они трое не могли это выносить — ну глупость же! — и поэтому играли с сухими листьями подальше от домовиков. Но теперь они уже много лет как не играли с листьями. Изабель подняла лицо и спросила:

— Кан, за что это все — тебе, Герману, младенцу Поттеров, да и мне?

Кан снова уткнул ее лицом себе в воротник, погладил по голове, поцеловал куда-то в висок:

— Ни за что. Просто так получилось. Так устроен наш мир.

## II

В камине покоев Спраут показалась голова Дамблдора:

— Помона, дорогая, зайди ненадолго.

— Да, Альбус, — со вздохом ответила Помона, отложив недописанное письмо семье. Она вышла из камина в кабинете директора, уселась и взяла предложенную чашку чая.

Директор справился о здоровье и благополучии ее племянницы, поинтересовался не требуют ли ремонта или поновления теплицы, благо, денег у школы сейчас в достатке, и после этого непродолжительного вступления немного неуверенно заговорил о деле:

— Помона, я не хочу влезать в ваши с Минервой отношения. Но ты уверена, что она не перегибает палку? Это все-таки твой мальчик. Тебе лучше знать, конечно, но меня он беспокоит...

— О ком ты? — спросила Помона. — У меня несколько мальчиков — таких, которые могут беспокоить тебя. Ты о мистере Хилерсе?

Добиться хоть каких-то положительных сдвигов в успеваемости мистера Хилерса у Помоны не получалось, с какой бы стороны она ни заходила. С Трансфигурацией у него дело обстояло совсем плохо.

Дамблдор отрицательно покачал головой:

— О мистере Найтоне, первокурснике. Стоит ли Минерве с ним — так строго?

— Альбус, она ничего не делает из ряда вон выходящего.

Помона удивилась: мистер Найтон представлял собой серьезную проблему для всех. Моральную и психологическую проблему, но Минерва на общем фоне ничем не выделялась. Точнее, наоборот, она единственная вынесла за скобки историю с его отцом.

Дамблдор мягко возразил:

— Я замечаю иногда, как мистер Найтон после ее уроков... — он поискал нужное выражение, — находится в несколько растрепанных чувствах. Чуть не плачет.

Помона никак не могла взять в толк, о чем идет речь. Минерва вела себя с мистером Найтоном резковато, но оценок не снижала. А к тому, что взрослые не всегда готовы гладить по голове и утирать слезы при неудаче, к началу учебы пора привыкнуть, особенно если ты получил традиционное воспитание, которое несомненно практиковалось в семье Найтонов.

— Альбус, он чистокровный. Ему уже одиннадцать лет, и он должен уметь не плакать.

Дамблдор подумал, что Помона, очевидно, изменила своей привычке сразу же выяснять, какова обстановка в семьях ее новичков. Это и понятно: Найтонам не напишешь, но вообще-то могла бы навести справки у знакомых и сделать несложные выводы.

Он попробовал растолковать очевидное:

— Чистокровные семьи не все напоминают Лестранжей из поговорки. Да и сама их семейная ситуация... Герман — поздний сын, родился, считай, после смерти отца — практически после смерти. Старший сын Найтонов к тому моменту уже вырос, сразу же принял наследие, занялся делами, вряд ли у него оставалось много времени на то, чтобы утешать свою мать. А брак Найтонов все называли на редкость счастливым. И я могу легко предположить, что для миссис Найтон малыш оставался последней связующей нитью с любимым мужем, памятью о нем, единственным светом в окошке.

Теоретически Помона могла это понять, хотя ничего о семье Найтонов не знала, и все же ребенок производил впечатление задержавшегося в развитии — не в умственном, конечно, а в эмоциональном — особенно на фоне своих чистокровных сверстников. Будучи полукровкой и происходя из семьи, где высоко ставились непосредственность, открытое проявление чувств, Помона тем не менее искренне уважала чистокровных за их воспитываемые с детства способность к самоконтролю, сдержанность, рассудительность, необходимые в том числе для того, чтобы практиковать Светлую магию и удерживать баланс, прибегая к Темной. Она, конечно, использовала свои «полукровные» свойства характера, как она их в душе называла, для помощи своим студентам — преимущественно магглорожденным и полукровкам. Чистокровные проблем не создавали, с ними она могла вести себя как со взрослыми. Она не знала, как утешить ревущего чистокровного малыша. Ведь не так же, как магглорожденного? У них в семьях наверняка принято иначе. И в результате Герман Найтон, в отличие от прочих чистокровных, проблемы создавал. Так, по крайней мере, Помона себе объясняла инстинктивную неприязнь к ребенку, которую не могла перебороть, хотя пыталась. И она посетовала:

— Он иногда ведет себя как шестилетний младенец. Даже в моем Доме на это смотрят с недоумением. Я стараюсь сглаживать шероховатости, но мальчику пора взрослеть.

Она действительно иногда осаживала Лафкина, рьяно взявшегося за воспитание новичка, но при этом душой оставалась на стороне тех, кто пытался как-то подтянуть Найтона-младшего к принятым для его возраста нормам поведения. Все осложнялось тем, что в присутствии мистера Найтона она чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Полностью отрешиться от его семейной истории, как сделала Минерва, Помона не могла.

— Пора, — согласился Дамблдор, но добавил: — Однако я, естественно, узнал о происходящем более или менее в деталях. Минерва прицельно бьет по самым болезненным местам, при этом бессмысленно, не добиваясь своих целей.

Директору пришлось однажды воспользоваться легилименцией, впрочем, очень легкой, чтобы увидеть воочию происходившее на уроке.

— Альбус, ты о чем?

— Мальчик магически не очень силен, а она его постоянно сравнивает с талантливыми полукровками. Но мистер Найтон не понимает, что она этим хочет сказать.

— Да? — скептически спросила Помона. — Про сравнение именно с полукровками я не знала, если честно. Считала, что Минерва стремится пробудить в нем соревновательный дух. С полукровками грубовато, конечно.

— И бессмысленно, — повторил Дамблдор.

— А ты тоже считаешь, что мистер Найтон ничего не знает об отце? Мне моя староста об этом говорила, но я как-то сомневаюсь. Маловероятно для чистокровной семьи.

— Я тебя уверяю, не знает. Но действия Минервы бессмысленны в любом случае. В реальности она создает у ребенка впечатление, что он бездарность. А ведь это неправда, возможно, он слабоват, но в пределах нормы. Его бы, наоборот, подбодрить, и все у него начнет получаться. Но даже если Герман осведомлен о взглядах отца и тщательно это скрывает, то политика Минервы лишь создает эмоциональную опору для сохранения предубеждений. Суть концепции Найтона — в опасности полукровок, а не в их сравнительной слабости на фоне чистокровных. А ты, значит, с Минервой не обсуждала этот предмет?

Помона с Минервой и правда затрагивали вопрос о мистере Найтоне лишь в контексте особенностей его характера и недостаточной магической силы. Помона старалась обходить в разговорах судьбу его отца, ей казалось, что Минерва смогла освободиться от власти прошлого, и Помона пыталась ей подражать. Сейчас выяснилось, что это не так, но тем не менее делиться с директором своими переживаниями Помоне не хотелось. Она подозревала, что их причина — в ее излишней мягкотелости, недостойной настоящей волшебницы. На действия Минервы она взглянула в новом свете. Минерва справедлива и при этом тверда, она не отрешилась, оказывается, от проблемы, а заняла четкую позицию — при этом по большому счету в интересах мальчика, хотя избрала и несколько прямолинейный метод. Помона ответила обтекаемо:

— Да с чего бы? Я не знала про сравнение с полукровками.

— Я даже не это имею в виду, а общее отношение к ситуации, к судьбе отца Германа.

— Нет, тема уж очень неприятная, все-таки такие события у нас редки.

— Конечно, и обычно казнят у нас за побег из Азкабана, то есть за отказ признать себя подвластным обществу. Но ничего такого в случае Найтона-старшего не имело места.

— Ну как сказать… Он от своих идей не отказался даже перед лицом Визенгамота.

— Он защищал себя, стараясь убедить суд в своей правоте. Он ведь из идеалистов — из тех, кто всерьез верят в свои теории. Смерть его... — директор поморщился, — сама понимаешь, плохая смерть... И в целом, не сказал бы, что справедливая. Тебе не кажется? Казнь в качестве аргумента. Не лучший способ завершить дискуссию, тем более сам Найтон ничего похожего не предлагал.

— Но выводы из его книги делались однозначные, — воскликнула Помона, — общество защитило себя от потрясений!

Дамблдор расстроился всерьез. Минерва успела его огорчить при прошлой их беседе, Найтона он с ней, вообще, побоялся обсуждать. А тут выясняется, что и Помона, на доброту и чувствительность которой Альбус полагался, точно так же непрошибаема. Он надеялся, что она мягко поправит подругу, но оказалось, что Спраут придерживается сходных взглядов.

— Общество защитило нас — полукровок — и принесло в жертву одного из магов, не разбираясь в его побуждениях. Это для нас, волшебников, характерно — не придавать значения мотивам поступков, смотреть на результат. Но ведь тогда и результатов никаких еще не имелось. В реальности Найтон заплатил жизнью за наши страхи и прогнозы — неизвестно, насколько верные. Разве это справедливо?

— Но ведь магия так решила. Решение в Визенгамоте приняли единогласно, наши трибуны даже не думали наложить на него вето, и вообще никто не протестовал, — возразила Помона, — а магия — это маги. Единодушное решение всех магов — разве не свидетельство справедливости, истинности решения?

— Не совсем единогласно, кстати: один из членов Визенгамота в тот день отсутствовал, — поправил ее Дамблдор. — Но куда важнее, что об этом решении все единодушно предпочли забыть на следующий день после казни.

О смерти Найтона не говорили, хотя его теории, особенно ранние, иногда вспоминали. Не говорили, потому что справедливостью там и правда не пахло. Пахло какой-то мерзостью — со всех сторон.

Директор не знал, какое место Найтон занимал в организации Волдеморта, он не носил Метку, но во второй половине шестидесятых близок к их предводителю, без сомнения, был. Слухов о конфликте между ними не ходило. Тем не менее никто из Пожирателей, легализованных во властных структурах или имеющих влияние на общество, не предпринял ни одного шага не только ради вызволения Найтона, но и ради смягчения приговора. Весьма вероятно, что они последовали настоятельным рекомендациям своего патрона. Приложение о феноменально сильных полукровках Дамблдор прочитал с интересом, эту мысль Найтона в целом не принял, но счел для себя полезным помнить о ней — для сохранения трезвости самоанализа. Волдеморт же наверняка разозлился: в силе своей он и так не сомневался, а указание на то, что он представляет общественную угрозу, скорее всего, его взбесило. Весь его план строился на найтоновской идее единой лояльности, но лояльности, имеющей центром его самого — Волдеморта. Интересно, догадывался ли сам Найтон о происхождении главы организации, в которую, видимо, все же входил? Тот свою принадлежность к полукровкам не афишировал, но и не держал в полной тайне. Кому надо — знали, кому не надо — нет. Круг первых, очевидно, старались излишне не расширять. Найтон же вынес этот предмет под свет ярких фонарей, придал публичность сомнительной теме. И, видимо, Лорд Волдеморт настойчиво порекомендовал своим последователям голосовать за казнь. Вряд ли речь шла о прямом приказе, в Визенгамот входило мало волшебников с Меткой, а Волдеморт наверняка сознавал, что конфликт лояльностей может разрешиться не в его пользу. Наверное, он действовал тоньше и добился успеха, выдав личные побуждения за направленные к общественной пользе. Или же он окончательно перестал видеть различия между своим представлением о мире и миром как таковым, утратил способность к рефлексии и навязал свое восприятие всем своим несчастным «соратникам» — с Меткой и без нее.

Именно после процесса Найтона Дамблдор сказал себе, что с Томом Риддлом покончено, о Темном Лорде и речи не идет, остался некто с претенциозным и нелепым именем Лорд Волдеморт, каким бы гением тот ни являлся. Копченая селедка и фьорды растворились за горизонтом. Альбус не мог себе объяснить, как леди Вальбургу — с ее интеллектом и тонкостью — не коробило одно это имя. Впрочем, мысли других бывают неисповедимы — даже для выдающихся легилиментов. Весьма вероятно, Блэки и прочие не увидели истинных мотивов Волдеморта, поскольку и не желали их осознать, а может и не могли — по понятным причинам.

Однако Германа Найтона не пожелал спасти никто. Члены Ордена Феникса выступили единым фронтом с Пожирателями смерти. При этом что одни, что другие, судя по всему, руководствовались не здравыми суждениями, а неясными, темными предчувствиями, нежеланием всерьез обсуждать перспективы магического мира или личными страхами за свое будущее. По мнению Дамблдора, Найтон заблуждался, но его теория могла положить начало широкой дискуссии о самых важных вопросах магического мироустройства. И возможно, это повлияло бы на дальнейшее развитие событий. Однако общее преклонение перед идеей баланса, равновесия оказалось несбалансированным, безудержным. Волшебников пугала сама мысль, что их социальная структура несовершенна, требует модернизации, хотя в глубине души многие это сознавали. И в попытке отделаться от этих страхов они устранили возмутителя спокойствия, поскольку попросту проигнорировать его не получалось, слишком болезненные вопросы он затронул.

Но все это Дамблдор уяснил себе позднее, а тогда — в семидесятом — его тоже соблазнило единодушие, в котором он услышал голос магии и увидел надежду на примирение противостоящих сторон, пусть и купленное дорогой ценой. И у него, как и у многих, имелась личная причина. Он не хотел открытой войны, он устал от войн. Он все-таки еще надеялся — на себя, на Тома Риддла, на всех остальных. Однако уже вскоре война перешла в открытую форму, и Альбусу пришлось переосмыслить ситуацию и приучиться все время мысленно называть Тома Риддла Волдемортом.

Он не знал, что думают сторонники Волдеморта о смерти Найтона, но что думают остальные — знал.

И Помона подтвердила его предположения:

— Ты утрируешь, Альбус. Никто не забыл, но все это происходило больше десяти лет назад. С тех пор случилось много других событий, как раз подтверждающих правоту Визенгамота, — запротестовала она, как бы уговаривая себя, и Альбус видел ее внутреннее усилие без всякой легилименции.

— Да? Скорее опровергающих. Мы как-то забываем, что в тот день все слились в едином порыве: Пожиратели, орденцы, авроры, члены Визенгамота, трибуны, министерские служащие, обыватели. Единодушие — и правда, только с гнильцой внутри. У всех имелись свои причины поддержать радикальное решение проблемы. Личные. О благе общества тогда мало кто думал. А кто думал, все равно ошибался.

Помона от такого заявления обомлела:

— Альбус, ты что же… — недоверчиво начала она, — ты считаешь… ты согласен… ты думаешь, Найтон был прав?

— Нет, он заблуждался, — заверил ее Дамблдор, — однако он ухватил важнейший момент: полукровки сильно влияют на магический мир, — и сделал из него неправильный вывод. Его теория неверна, но основания для нее — верны.

Помона перевела дух в облегчении:

— Вот видишь, сам говоришь: теория Найтона неверна. И его сыну надо это понять, — на этих словах она осеклась, если быть честной, никто еще не слышал от Найтона-младшего ничего в духе отцовских теорий, но на самом деле это ничего не меняло.

— Он поймет со временем. Согласись, Хогвартс дает для этого все возможности — для самостоятельного осознания неверности подобных теорий. А это намного лучше — самому понять. Но если Минерва будет продолжать в том же духе, Герман только закостенеет в семейных предрассудках, которые при этом у него, похоже, пока отсутствуют.

— Альбус, ты как всегда парадоксален.

— На мой взгляд, никаких парадоксов, Помона, — пожал плечами Дамблдор, — все очень логично. Действия Минервы рано или поздно приведут к инстинктивной неприязни к тем, с кем она его сравнивает. Однажды Герман осознает, что все они полукровки, и Минерва сама полукровка, и когда ознакомится с теорией отца, она ляжет на подготовленную почву. Не рациональную, а эмоциональную.

— Да, и правда, — покачала головой Помона, — с полукровками Минерва не права. Однако в любом случае с его характером надо что-то делать. А что?

Дамблдор тут же сменил интонацию:

— Я на самом деле тебе сочувствую. Тяжело?

— Что тяжело, Альбус? — Помону эти переходы уже перестали удивлять.

— Тяжело об этом всем размышлять, не хочется? — спросил директор, рассчитывая все же, что Помона найдет в себе силы ему возразить.

— Как сказать... — вздохнула Помона и признала: — Не хочется. И одновременно не получается не размышлять. Я, как мальчика увижу, сразу вспоминаю то время.

— Это оттого, что ты хороший человек, Помона, этически чувствительный. Естественно, у тебя не могут не возникать сомнения относительно решения по делу Найтона.

— Но ты ведь сам сказал, что Найтон не прав? — напомнила ему Помона с робкой надеждой.

— Да, но и общество, на мой взгляд, неправо. Мы допустили несправедливость. Очень серьезную, если честно. Убили человека за книгу.

Альбус произнес вслух то, что Помона иногда сама себе говорила, размышляя о Найтоне. «Мы все соучастники убийства». Нет, у нее находились аргументы и против этой мысли, но они почему-то не работали в полной мере.

— Да, я понимаю. С одной стороны, у старшего Найтона даже Метки не имелось, не говоря уж о том, что в их операциях он не участвовал. Да и не началась тогда еще настоящая война. Но с другой — все ведь помнят его книгу. И я помню, в том числе и то, что именно в ней говорилось о таких, как я.

— Говорилось, Помона, говорилось. Найтон ничего не сделал и даже не призывал что-то делать.

Она понимала, какой вывод из этого следует. Прикрыла глаза, помедлила и все же спросила:

— Так что же, на нас — вина? На всем нашем мире?

Альбус усмехнулся:

— Вину надо признать или возложить. Она не какое-то объективное явление природы. Возложить вину на все общество целиком могут лишь боги, но они потеряли к нам интерес.

— То есть мы должны ее признать?

— Смотря в каком смысле. Если ты под «признать» имеешь в виду решение Визенгамота, вряд ли подобное разумно. Признание вины обществом очень сильно ослабит весь наш мир. Не думаю, что сам Найтон такого желал бы.

— Тогда что?

— Мне кажется, тут каждый решает сам за себя и по отдельности, не оглядываясь на остальных. И дело даже не в признании вины, а в переосмыслении событий. Даже не так: честном их осмыслении. До сих пор мы лгали себе и старались о казни Найтона не думать. Возможно, Германа-младшего нам послали высшие силы, чтобы мы задумались — в первый раз.

— Тогда они очень жестоки. В первую очередь не к нам даже, а к мальчику.

— Кто бы спорил. Но высшие силы не учитывают возраст, дети становятся их инструментом не реже взрослых. Таков наш мир. Как-то смягчить его для детей можем лишь мы.

— Но как же это сложно на самом деле! — воскликнула Помона и с болью спросила, даже забыв, что Снейп тоже полукровка: — Почему сын Найтона оказался у меня, почему он не на Слизерине?

— Там бы он не выжил, — коротко ответил Альбус.

— Почему? У них нет предубеждения, которое, должна все-таки признать, есть и у меня, и у моих — почти всех, включая чистокровных, — Помона, конечно, вспомнила о Натали Абраванель, но та ничего не могла изменить по существу.

Альбус поразился наивности Помоны:

— Их отцы и деды точно так же голосовали за казнь. И если у нас есть время переосмыслить это событие, то им надо сейчас о многом размышлять. Помона, их семьи проиграли и должны заново искать свое место. Не ко времени им сейчас раздумья о Найтоне. Да и если отвлечься от этого аспекта. Ты говоришь: «Как шестилетний младенец», — а там такое не одобряют. Сама видишь, что у них творится. Полфакультета наследников, которые не были готовы, не ждали и тем не менее... встают, отбрасывают лишнее и идут по начертанному пути. Им некогда утешать младенцев.

— Мисс Лестранж с ним весьма хороша, — отметила Помона.

— Да, — подтвердил Дамблдор, — и я временами пользуюсь этим. Иногда ее удается ненавязчиво направить к Герману в нужный момент. Но не питай иллюзий, — вздохнул он, — она с ним хороша, потому что видит его не каждый день. Попади он на Слизерин, она взялась бы за него всерьез и брата подключила. А они Лестранжи, нравы и методы у них суровые и изощренные. Шляпа понимала, что делает, поверь. Только твои подопечные и ты сама сможете ситуацию выправить без ущерба для Германа.

— Хорошо, я поговорю с Минервой, — сдалась Помона.

— Можешь ей сказать про мисс Лестранж. Получается, что полукровки-профессора ведут себя с ним недостойно, а чистокровная девушка проявляет почти заботу на самом деле. Это не лучший путь убедить его в неверности теорий отца. Поведение мисс Лестранж мы изменить не можем, и было бы жестоко его менять, но можем изменить свое. Мальчик — не наследник, никогда им не станет, надеюсь. Не нужно из него ковать дамасскую сталь. У вас — не Слизерин. Ваши достоинства — в другом, вы менее подвержены коррозии, если уж развивать мой образ. Хаффлпаффцы честны и этичны, но в то же время ваши правила не настолько тверды, как у гриффиндорцев. Вы мягче и внимательнее к людям, лучше их понимаете. На самом деле я подозреваю, что вы умнее всех остальных факультетов, просто используете свой интеллект на благо других, а не ради личных достижений. И Герман-младший должен быть весьма умен. Думаю, на третьем курсе проявит себя в нумерологии, рунах.

— Альбус, почему ты так решил? — логика директора вводила Помону в ступор.

— Отцовское наследие должно же как-то проявиться?

— Альбус!

— Помона, отбрасывай предубеждения, — усмехнулся директор, — его отец был выдающимся мыслителем, очень логичным и рациональным. Очень в нашем общем духе. Однако он доводил все свои мысли до конца, и в этом заключалась его ошибка. Есть мысли, которые нельзя додумывать — не потому что додумывать их аморально, а потому что при определенных условиях обычная логика не работает. Вряд ли Найтон был нравственно испорчен, он ведь тоже — с Хаффлпаффа. Но, в отличие от выпускников Равенкло, он не имел навыка в мышлении... — директор поискал правильную формулировку, — на границах допустимого. Вот и зашел слишком далеко, — он вдруг замолчал, а потом нерешительно, как бы размышляя вслух, проговорил: — Даже не так, на Равенкло знают ограничения своих методов, они применяют их к магии, а Найтон попытался так же думать об обществе. Но социум слишком многофакторная система, и то, что верно для отдельных людей или групп, может оказаться неверным для общества в целом. Вот такой парадокс.

Помона сдалась, это все было… Да как всегда с Альбусом!

— Директор, вы меня иногда поражаете до глубины души. Вроде бы все так понятно. Но как вам удается...

— Что, Помона? — улыбнулся Дамблдор.

— С одной стороны, знать обо всех всё. Это же всего лишь один из первокурсников. А с другой — так понимать всё обо всех, хотя бы о старшем Найтоне или обо мне.

— Первое — очевидно. Я же — директор, мне положено, и замок помогает. А второе... — он поморщился, — ты переоцениваешь меня, Помона. Не всё, не обо всех. О ком-то что-то. Больше, чем многие другие, так я и старше вас.


	26. Chapter 26

#  Глава 25. О сахаре, благе и любви, или Диалоги с Волдемортом

## I

Помона ушла, но мысли о событиях вокруг суда над Найтоном Альбуса не оставляли. Его и правда тогда соблазнило единодушие, в котором он увидел надежду на примирение противостоящих сторон, пусть и купленное дорогой ценой. И у него, как и у многих, имелась личная причина, о которой он вслух не упоминал. Никогда и ни с кем.

Он не хотел убивать Тома Риддла. В семидесятом Альбус уже не хотел надеяться на него, но все еще не мог называть своего противника Волдемортом. Он успел привязаться к мальчику. Когда – он не знал. Возможно, тогда, когда тот работал в лавке у Карактакуса Бёрка.

В школе контакт у Альбуса с Томом не сложился. Альбус наделал кучу ошибок – и в самом начале, и потом. При первой встрече он повел себя чрезмерно строго, не учел ту среду, в которой Риддл провел свое детство. В результате Том его избегал, и Альбус не смог ничего изменить в его взглядах на жизнь. А другие профессора не видели в Риддле приютского мальчишку: Том очень быстро внешне пообтесался, приобрел подобающие слизеринцу манеры. Но внутри, и это Альбус знал наверняка, Риддл сохранил недоверие к миру и магам – особенно взрослым. И даже история с Хагридом не помогла. Альбуса она до сих пор терзала, он поступил аморально – промолчав. Ну, скажем, Хагрид не многое потерял: на получение полноценного аттестата и карьеру шансов у него и так не имелось, а Дамблдор о нем все-таки позаботился и обеспечил то, что все закрывали глаза на наличие замаскированной палочки у лесника.

Серьезных доказательств против Хагрида тогда не имелось, но в нем текла кровь великанов, а мисс Уоррен была магглорожденной. Ее семья не могла заставить магов провести настоящее расследование, а вины перед Уорренами признавать не требовалось – они были магглами. Всё свели к неосторожности полувеликана и магглорожденной, мол, оба участника событий виноваты. Но фактически наказание Хагрида соответствовало его реальному проступку – содержанию акромантула в школе. На самом деле все подозревали, что Миртл Уоррен случайно вмешалась в чей-то ритуал – судя по последствиям, серьезный ритуал, а значит, проводил его скорее всего чей-то наследник. Выяснять, чей наследник и что за ритуал, никому не хотелось. Альбус единственный догадывался, что какой-то ритуал место имел, но проводил его отнюдь не чистокровный. И, вполне возможно, мисс Уоррен никуда не вмешивалась, а участвовала в нем – магглорожденная с Равенкло, такое для них характерно. И, если бы выяснилось имя второго участника, тот, несмотря на все свои таланты, учебные успехи и должность старосты, получил бы наказание по полной: то ли полукровка, то ли магглорожденный пошел на ритуал, для которого недостаточно пресловутой «тихой комнаты», – такие вещи чистокровные не прощают. Проводили его явно не в «комнате», которую старшекурсники при намеренном попустительстве школьного начальства использовали для рискованных занятий: над ней профессора сохраняли определенный контроль, хотя и не афишировали сам этот факт. А тут ни директор, ни сам Альбус ничего не почувствовали. Потому и Диппет без лишних вопросов принял версию Риддла: признать, что в замке наличествуют неизвестные и неподконтрольные ему места, директор явно не был готов. Суть ритуала, естественно, Альбус вычислить не мог, но подозревал, что он из тех, которые тянут если не на пожизненное заключение в Азкабане, то лет на тридцать-пятьдесят, учитывая смерть одного из ритуалистов. И Альбус счел, что такой срок – слишком высокая плата за ошибку, и, возможно, даже чужую. Риддлу, конечно, не следовало втягивать младшекурсницу в свои изыскания, но Альбус хорошо помнил Миртл Уоррен – отделаться от нее не представлялось возможным, если ей что-то казалось интересным. А вызывали ее интерес всякие тайны магического мира – то, что в школе не проходят. К тому же девочка, хоть красотой и не отличалась, рано созрела и сохранила маггловские манеры, а Риддл учился на Слизерине – чистокровные барышни ведут себя совсем иначе. Шансов против мисс Уоррен у мистера Риддла имелось мало, по оценке Альбуса.

Так он думал тогда и принес Хагрида и собственную совесть в жертву будущему Тома Риддла, однако тот, вероятно, воспринял молчание Дамблдора иначе – наверное, как попытку обзавестись материалом для шантажа – и стал избегать его еще сильнее. А вот потом он почему-то перестал Дамблдора бояться. А может, Альбус стал иначе себя вести. В школе от мальчика его что-то отталкивало, вот Альбус и не мог найти к нему подход. Он пришел к выводу, что сначала сыграло желание поставить мальчишку на место – вел тот себя при первой встрече как-то слишком на равных. Альбус обязан был сделать скидку на отсутствие семейного воспитания, но не сделал. Потом инстинктивная неприязнь, возникшая в самом начале, подпитывалась отчужденностью Риддла – не демонстративной, но весьма отчетливой. После истории с Хагридом и мисс Уоррен у Альбуса на исходное неприятие Тома наложилось не слишком достойное чувство: мол, если бы не Риддл, идти на сделку с собственной совестью не пришлось бы. Весь этот комплекс эмоций Альбусу сильно не нравился, но, когда Том Риддл школу закончил, Альбус сумел поработать с собой и отрешиться от такого восприятия своего бывшего студента.

К тому же в те годы Альбуса одушевляло сознание своей победы над Геллертом – без убийства. Да и вообще – наступление мира, который казался пусть и не окончательным, но устойчивым. О селедке и фьордах Альбус тогда не думал, он размышлял о будущем, о теории магии, о древних легендах и чувствовал себя несообразно возрасту молодым. Однажды он зашел в лавку Бёрка в поисках редкого трактата, в котором намеревался найти хоть какие-то сведения о своем трофее. И – натолкнулся на Тома. Тот служил в ней приказчиком. Почему-то Альбуса обрадовал сам этот факт, он вдруг решил, что Риддл избрал очень честный и правильный вариант начала взрослой жизни для сильного темного мага с хорошими перспективами, но без нужных связей. И, видимо, такое отношение отразилось на обращении Дамблдора с Томом. Отчужденность Риддла куда-то исчезла. Сначала они разговорились о предмете поисков Альбуса, Том вышел за рамки своего статуса работника лавки и подсказал Дамблдору несколько любопытных идей. Обширность знаний юноши Альбуса тогда изумила, а вел себя Риддл доброжелательно и открыто. Или не так. Альбусу показалось, что Риддл доброжелателен и открыт, а тот на самом деле упражнялся в продвинутой менталистике. Или все же не так. Как – Альбус не знал.

Дамблдор начал захаживать в лавку, задерживаться там подолгу, а потом они с Томом стали регулярно встречаться, обсуждая теорию магии в основном. Том, действительно, оказался очень темным магом, куда темнее Геллерта. Дамблдора захватило ощущение от контакта с кем-то совсем непохожим на него самого. И Риддла тоже увлекло сопоставление их перспектив. Том признавал за Дамблдором превосходство, с готовностью у него учился и вместе с тем стремился сохранить себя, своеобразие собственного подхода. А подход его Альбуса завораживал: Темная магия как она есть. Или не так. Том в своем колдовстве опирался на себя самого, не уделяя внимания внешнему миру. Или не так. Он видел в себе образ мира. Или не так. Он порождал мир из себя, из собственных воли и представления о мире. И мир ему подчинялся, потому что Том его познавал – через себя. Глубина, точность и смелость его самоанализа показались Дамблдору беспрецедентными, с таким он раньше не сталкивался. И вместе с тем, в отличие от большинства знакомых Альбусу темных магов, Том исходил не только из интуиции, целостного представления о предмете: он использовал логику и мыслил очень быстро. Альбус за движением его мысли не всегда успевал, однако потом, обдумав услышанное, всегда мог разложить рассуждения своего юного собеседника на последовательность безукоризненных силлогизмов.

Мальчика тогда уже что-то терзало, и поначалу Альбус спрашивал себя: не Хагрид ли и мисс Уоррен? – но задать прямой вопрос не решился. Однако Тому удавалось эти чувства превратить в инструмент постижения магии. При этом он понимал, что магия – это маги, не только один из магов. Он живо интересовался Светлой, адаптируя методы Альбуса к собственному складу души. И теперь Дамблдор сознавал, что внес существенный вклад в создание Организации, хотя в те времена таких последствий своей разговорчивости не предвидел. Он многого не предвидел тогда, хотя мог бы предвидеть, поскольку видел, что мальчика что-то терзает. Или не так. Нечто не оставляет его мысли, о чем-то Том неотступно размышляет, но этими размышлениями не делится ни с кем – даже с Альбусом, с которым готов разговаривать почти обо всем.

Альбус пораскинул мозгами и сообразил, что, пожалуй, в школьные годы Том не был настолько хорош. Его несомненно по праву называли одним из самых успешных студентов за долгий срок, и сам Альбус успел его оценить на факультативах по Высшей Трансфигурации, где на самом деле он со студентами занимался и теорией магии, не афишируя этот факт. Том у него блистал, но все-таки оставался в рамках чего-то привычного – на уровне лучших Блэков в юности. А теперь быстрота, точность и глубина его мышления Дамблдора изумляли. Впервые за долгие годы он нашел себе собеседника – равного. Ну пусть не равного еще, Дамблдор сознавал, что в теории продвинулся дальше Тома, но все равно – способного понять, какими вопросами задается Альбус. Большинству окружающих они казались наивными, имеющими очевидные ответы. А Дамблдор эти ответы не считал очевидными и правильными, и вот этого не мог понять никто, кроме Тома. И, конечно, Фламеля, но у того имелись свои вопросы, на которые у Альбуса наличествовали очевидные ответы, не удовлетворявшие Николя. А Том своими возражениями подстегивал мысль Дамблдора. Пусть Риддл и давал общепринятые ответы, но к вопросам Альбуса относился всерьез, признавал их значимость.

Вместе с тем в Томе имелась какая-то ущербность: он иногда не понимал элементарного. Даже не из области Светлой магии, а просто – о жизни, о людях. Или не так. О людях и о вещах.

## 

## II

С Альбусом они никак не могли сойтись по двум вопросам. Первый касался вещей. Том видел в материи косное начало, преобразуемое, одушевляемое лишь волей мага. «Золотой самородок, как правило, довольно уродлив, иногда и на золото не похож, – заявил как-то Том, – но артефактор превращает этот грубый природный материал в изысканное творение магии и искусства». Реальные предметы, по мнению Тома, всего лишь объект приложения магии: в солонке, которую мы преобразуем в мышь, нет ни грана волшебства. Как и в мыши, впрочем. Поэтому материальная причина магии занимает подчиненное положение по отношению к остальным – формальной, целевой и движущей. А из этих трех наименее важна формальная, поскольку базовые формы существования мира – пространство, время, причинность – являются лишь априорными категориями, с помощью которых мы упорядочиваем мир. По сути дела, важны лишь целевая и движущая причины, которые и есть сам маг, его стремления, его воля.

Из этого Том делал, кстати, нетривиальный вывод, что любая магия в своей основе – менталистика, хотя почти никто уже не способен это уловить, поскольку тот вариант ментальных искусств, которому учат в современной Британии, далек от идеала. Альбуса его идея пленила парадоксальностью: вся магия – как менталистика. В этом что-то имелось! Что-то очень правильное, хотя и не совсем точное. Дамблдора здесь смущало принижение материи, точнее материальной причины магии. Том опирался на традиционное мнение: ею являются предметы, на которые обращается волшебство. А Дамблдору подобный взгляд казался не то чтобы неверным, но не полным. В предметах должно иметься нечто, допускающее применение к ним волшебства, говорил он Тому. Можно назвать это магией или ее предпосылкой, но что-то должно наличествовать. Иначе не объяснить, например, исключения Гэмпа. Почему мы можем создать из ничего весьма сложные объекты, но не настоящую, пусть и самую простую, пищу, например сахар? Почему трансфигурированная мышь несъедобна, точнее не питательна, даже для кота? Почему можно превратить солонку в мышь или мышь в собаку, но ту же мышь – в человека нельзя? Судя по всему, существуют встроенные в сами эти вещи ограничения – предполагал Дамблдор.

Том в ответ пожимал плечами: мол, для последнего исключения вполне достаточно школьных объяснений. Школьное – не всегда неточное. У мыши нет высшей части души – любой, хоть маггловской, хоть магической. Альбус возражал, что у солонки души нет вообще. Том парировал, что в процессе трансфигурации маг делится своей растительной и животной душой с солонкой, отдает ей маленький кусочек себя, отвешивает ей гран своих неразумных сил. А высшая часть – магия – неделима, поэтому превратить мышь в волшебника нельзя. И с магглами – так же, у них ведь остается высшая часть души, несмотря на всю ее деградацию. Вообще-то, Том не говорил ничего принципиально нового. Те, кто этим вопросом занимались, всегда приходили к похожему выводу, может, в иных формулировках, одни говорили о создании образа или подобия души, другие – о заражении одушевленностью, третьи – о присоединении к своей душе. Однако Риддл выбирал другое слово – «поделиться» – и делал нетривиальную оговорку: неделима высшая часть, а вот про разумные силы – неизвестно в точности. Похоже, они все-таки делимы. Это, например, подтверждается практикой создания големов. Альбус никогда не думал о големах в подобном контексте, а идея Тома показалась интересной. Дамблдор даже подумывал о совместной статье, но его остановило то, что практический эксперимент по делению разумных сил он придумать не смог – такой, чтобы с ним можно было выйти куда-то на публику. А методика создания настоящих големов сгинула в веках. Или не сгинула, но хранилась в строгой тайне теми, кто ее помнил (Дамблдор подозревал, что Абраванели или Дельмедиго големов делать умеют, просто не делают – за ненадобностью). И все же традиционная точка зрения на исключения Гэмпа представлялась Альбусу слишком плоской и скучной.

– Это частное объяснение, – протестовал он, – первое исключение Гэмпа так не объяснить. А под ними всеми должно лежать нечто общее.

– Да? Почему вы так думаете? – вопрошал Риддл.

И у Альбуса не находилось ответа. Но все-таки он настаивал:

– И как тогда ты объясняешь первое исключение?

– А его надо объяснять? – кротко интересовался Том. – У вас, может, имеются объяснения, почему с помощью основания натурального логарифма можно описать совершенно не связанные между собой явления природы, человеческой жизни и математики? Так устроен наш мир. Однако замечу, что ни число _e_ , ни первое исключение Гэмпа для мага не важны. Если магу нужен сахар, он сделает себе фунт из единственного кристалла, а его добудет – хоть из какого-нибудь растения путем простейших преобразований, хоть призовет откуда-нибудь из бакалеи. Ограничение ведь не значимое, по сути дела. Оно нас в реальности не ограничивает.

– И все-таки хотелось бы понять… Вот что не дает нам создать сахар? Почему мы можем сделать камень, а сахар – нет? Что-то в сахаре должно присутствовать – ограничивающее и, значит, связанное с магией…

– В каком сахаре? Вы его еще не создали, вы его только хотите создать – вопреки первому исключению. У вас нет сахара. И в чем тогда присутствует это ваше ограничение?

– В сахаре вообще.

– Альбус, вы что – признаете существование идей? Объективное существование «сахара вообще»? Идеи сахара? Не в наших мозгах, а независимо от них? Сахар – как отблеск идеи сахара на стене пещеры? – смеялся Риддл.

Дамблдор смущался: Том представлял его взгляд откровенным платонизмом, а платонизм считался неприличным для сильного мага-исследователя.

– Ну не совсем так, Том. Ты огрубляешь. Но реальный, материальный сахар, любая его крупинка все-таки несет в себе что-то, на мой взгляд. Что-то, дающее возможность применить к нему магию – но в определенных пределах.

– Хорошо. Пусть несет. Вопрос: кем определены пределы? И что – это нечто? Изначальная? Сахар – как некоторое истечение Изначальной, ее истощение – в материю? Но Изначальная – нематериальна. Как она может дать материю?

И Дамблдор отвечал:

– Я не знаю, Том. Не Изначальная, наверное. Или… Не знаю. А пределы магии… Тоже не знаю.

Он легко признавал свое незнание с Риддлом, потому что тот его правильно понимал. Том тоже не боялся слов «не знаю», считая их важнейшим моментом в познании, но, пожалуй, для Тома они звучали серьезнее, чем для Альбуса. Когда Том говорил «не знаю», это означало: он перебрал все возможные ответы на свой вопрос, пришел к выводу об их недостаточности и постановил для себя, что вопрос заслуживает поиска ответа. И от Дамблдора он ожидал того же, поэтому спрашивал:

– Альбус, а чем вас не устраивает привычный ответ? Пределы магии определяют маги. Потому что магия – это маги.

– Не знаю. Я и пытаюсь понять. Чем не устраивает – в том числе.

И тут обычно звучал постоянный рефрен:

– Альбус, вы пытаетесь пересмотреть основополагающие постулаты нашего мира.

И Дамблдор соглашался, что, пожалуй, заходит слишком далеко, философствует, и переводил разговор на более частные вопросы. Но однажды Том не остановился на этой фразе, а продолжил:

– Я, вообще-то, только за – такой пересмотр. Тем более кому как не вам такое подобает. Но вы заходите не с той стороны. Со стороны материи. А ведь суть магии – в нематериальном. И если все-таки не скатываться в платонизм, то нематериальное у нас только одно. Наша душа. Вы, вполне вероятно, правы: у исключений Гэмпа есть общая причина – мы сами, устройство нашей души. Если что и достойно изучения – так именно это, а не природа сахара. Возможно, если понять себя, то исключения Гэмпа можно даже не обойти, а просто… отменить, что ли, – он помолчал и добавил: – Или можно, но не следует – тоже ведь вариант.

Однако последняя оговорка прозвучала как-то неуверенно – без убежденности, что такой вариант стоит того, чтобы его рассматривать. И тогда Альбус впервые испугался. Сам Дамблдор был теоретик, а Том Риддл – практик. Или не так. Том – тоже теоретик, но очень практичный. Или не так. Альбус мог легко ограничиться рассуждениями, логическими конструкциями, а Том свои всегда проверял. Проверял их реальным волшебством. И сама мысль, что Альбус мог подвигнуть своего… бывшего студента, младшего друга, коллегу, собеседника… Альбус не знал – кого… в общем, Тома Риддла… подвигнуть его на попытку отменить исключения Гэмпа посредством работы с собственной душой, сама эта мысль Дамблдора испугала.

Однако именно тогда он впервые предположил, с чем был, видимо, связан тот ритуал, в котором погибла мисс Уоррен. Дети, вероятно, хотели подстегнуть собственный интеллект или магическую силу. У Тома получилось, а у мисс Уоррен – нет. Или, возможно, в тот раз ритуал не удался, а потом уже – да. Альбус прикинул, что за ритуал могли найти два студента, не имевшие постоянного доступа к библиотекам старых родов, порылся в книгах и насчитал с десяток вариантов. И все, пожалуй, грозили Тому не только Азкабаном, а как бы и не Поцелуем дементора. Ритуалы времен Тридцатилетней войны.

## 

## III

Тогда европейские маги неожиданно обнаружили, что играют с магглами не на равных, что те пытаются их использовать в своих целях – как инструмент. И с этим ничего не поделать – слишком много связей, включая вассальные, объединяли миры. В Британии одним из столпов общества являлись Блэки, тогда-то все и оценили их нежелание смешивать с магглами кровь и вообще не образовывать с магглам связи. И многие семьи, например магическая ветвь Дельмедиго, бежали в Англию, где, впрочем, тоже все было непросто, но как-то полегче. Однако бежать не всегда представлялось возможным или же перед побегом приходилось предпринимать титанические усилия, чтобы ускользнуть от навязчивого внимания не только сюзеренов, но и простых соотечественников, соседей. В то время волшебники впервые столкнулись с непревзойденной способностью маггловских правителей использовать непросвещенность толпы для давления на заинтересовавших их лиц. Маги использовали все доступные средства, чтобы скрыться: Темную и Светлую тогда никто не различал, ритуалы, заклинания, артефакты не проверялись на безопасность для души, о цене за подстегивание магических сил, интеллекта, воли и прочего никто не размышлял, иногда кого-то из членов семьи буквально приносили в жертву, чтобы спасти остальных. Ту эпоху маги старались не вспоминать: и натворили все семьи тогда много разного, да и подобная беспомощность перед магглами унижала. Однако Статут секретности все-таки помог: через пару десятков лет после его принятия маги немного перевели дух. Тогда нарушать его и в голову никому не приходило, потом такое отношение к Статуту вошло в привычку, а причина его подзабылась. В школьных учебниках излагалась облегченная версия событий, исторических исследований о том периоде почти никто не писал. Дед хорошего знакомого Дамблдора – Томаса Дарнфорда – написал книгу, но она прошла незамеченной. Вернее, ее заметили, конечно, но публично обсуждать не стали, и те, кто имели право, порекомендовали Дарнфорду больше таких книг не писать. Он и не писал. Как историки Дарнфорды вообще углубились в средние века и позднюю античность, что все только одобряли. Само название «Тридцатилетняя война» произносили редко. А вот разработки тех времен иногда всплывали – в самых неожиданных местах.

Чистокровных и полукровок родители дрессировали жестко: натолкнулся на что-то времен Тридцатилетней войны – не суйся и сразу же сообщи старшим, отчаянные головы встречались, конечно, но их вразумляли семьи. А что могли сотворить с чем-то из той эпохи два юных волшебника, воспитанных магглами, Альбус даже представить не пытался. Он предполагал ритуал по косвенным уликам, хотя они могли разбираться и с артефактом, однако характер и того и другого понятен – стимуляция даров и способностей. А вот цена… И как раз Том мог легко упустить этот аспект – с его невниманием к материальной стороне волшебства. Материалы для артефактов и ритуальных предметов в те времена использовались разнообразные – которые сейчас не то чтобы запрещено употреблять, а просто – такое никому на ум не взбредет. Инстинкт сработает, но Том легко подчинял инстинкты разуму. Так что, пожалуй, Альбус правильно промолчал тогда на шестом курсе Риддла. С чистокровным наследником подобные штучки постарались бы замять, оставить решение семье (видно, оттого все так легко и согласились с версией об акромантуле), а вот полукровку скорее всего устранили бы, возможно, еще до суда – во избежание. Чего – Альбус знал. Колдовство времен Тридцатилетней войны непоправимо разрушало баланс. Но Том его удержал. В этом Альбус был абсолютно уверен – тогда. Или не так. Тогда он в это верил, потому что хотел в это верить. Но уже тогда он все-таки догадался, что Том что-то сделал со своей душой. А вот что именно – Альбус не знал. Теперь – после войны – он тоже точно не знал, но догадывался, что ритуал (или не ритуал?) был не времен Тридцатилетней, те разрушали душу за несколько лет, а Том использовал нечто даже похлеще: пусть с менее быстрым, зато не менее, а то и более сильным эффектом на душевное равновесие.

## 

## IV

А тогда Альбус предполагал, что, вероятно, ритуал усилил склонность к Темной магии, сделав понимание волшебства у Тома односторонним, потому что второй вопрос, по которому они вечно спорили, касался людей. Том явно старался восполнить свою недостаточность – в первую очередь в общении с Альбусом, но все равно в людях, в магах на самом деле ничего не понимал. Или не так. Он разбирался в магах, но мерял всех – по себе. Нет, разумеется, он сознавал, что превосходит многих, даже большинство – и по интеллекту, и по магической силе, и по знаниям, но считал это неважным, не принципиальным. И Альбус колебался, следует ли ему здесь что-то предпринимать. С одной стороны – ошибка, а с другой – это свойство притягивало к Тому людей, по мнению Дамблдора.

Между тем статус Тома Риддла в магическом мире оставался весьма неопределенным, и его это ранило, судя по всему: до Альбуса доходили невнятные слухи, что Том связывает себя с какой-то из старых, но угасших семей. И утвердить свое место среди чистокровных Том явно стремился, хотя пока не слишком успешно. Любой другой на его месте акцентировал бы свое превосходство в магическом и интеллектуальном плане, чтобы, например, заключить удачный брак. А Том – нет. Альбус наблюдал его несколько раз в компании знакомых, поскольку Том подрабатывал в том числе подготовкой учившихся дома к сдаче Тритонов и уроки свои не заканчивал до того момента, когда ученик твердо усваивал тему. Альбус видел его и среди школьных друзей, когда пару раз заходил к Риддлу без предварительной договоренности, наудачу. И Том вел себя с ними так, как будто все его знания и умения не следствие особой одаренности, как будто его друзья при определенных усилиях могут стать ничем не хуже, сравняться с Томом, заплатив свою цену. Другую – не ту, что уплатил сам Том, – а просто временем, усердием, напряжением воли. И, похоже, он не притворялся, а искренне в это верил.

У Тома был однокурсник из семьи Мальсиберов, сдавший лишь три Тритона и то – на «Удовлетворительно» с натяжкой. И Том как-то раз заявил, что не видит препятствий к тому, чтобы довести Мальсибера до того уровня владения магией, на котором сам Том находится сейчас. Но для этого Мальсибер должен забыть обо всем – кроме волшебства, в частности оставить свое увлечение музыкой, все равно дара к магии музыки он не получил. А так – это вопрос воли и усердия в занятиях.

– Но он же перестанет быть собой – Франсуа Мальсибером, – возразил Дамблдор, который этого студента помнил именно по его увлеченности музыкой, мешавшей Мальсиберу успешно учиться, и вместе с тем внушавшей уважение и придававшей ему обаяние – немного печальное, поскольку дара к магии музыки у того и правда не имелось.

– Он станет хорошим магом, – сухо ответил Том, – по-моему, это куда ценнее. И разберется в себе, в своих устремлениях. Такая страсть – хоть к музыке, хоть к чему еще, кроме магии, нездорова. И кстати, если он избавится от своей одержимости, скорее всего сможет освоить и магию музыки. Она же строится на использовании музыки для волшебства, а Мальсибер музыку не использует, он ей поклоняется.

– Не знаю, – отозвался Альбус, – ты прав, конечно, в своей оценке. Но представить Мальсибера без его скрипки – страшно. В своей игре он душу свою выражает, она в ней осуществляется. Душа – энтелехия организма, а музыка – у твоего друга, – Альбус улыбнулся, – энтелехия души. Сделать музыку инструментом волшебства – станет для него потерей, а не приобретением, мне кажется. Мальсибер просто умрет, перестанет существовать – как Мальсибер.

– Зато родится новый Мальсибер – не музыкант, а маг, сильный маг, которым ему и подобает быть.

И что на это ответить – Альбус не знал. Или не так. Альбус знал, но Том бы не понял его.

## 

## V

В другой раз они начали разговор с обсуждения ментальной магии. Идея магии как менталистики и Альбуса завораживала, и Том ее постоянно развивал. Однажды он обмолвился, что, на его взгляд, отсутствие ментального дара – не препятствие для освоения ментальных искусств.

Альбус согласился:

– Конечно, примитивная легилименция и вполне пристойная окклюменция доступны любому сильному магу. Вот более сложным техникам вряд ли возможно научиться без ментального дара.

– Я как раз о них, – заявил Том, – я абсолютно уверен, что на определенном уровне постижения Темной магии продвинутая менталистика становится доступна и в отсутствие дара. Деление потоков сознания, работа с неразумными силами, коррекция собственных эмоций. Серьезная менталистика – это работа с собой, а Темная магия тоже строится на ней.

– У тебя нетривиальный взгляд на то, что такое продвинутая менталистика, – немного иронически сообщил Тому Альбус, – многие считают наоборот, что это воздействие на других.

– Они не разбираются в сути такого воздействия, – отрезал Том и вдруг оживился: – Вот возьмем знаменитые тайные знания Абраванелей. Внешне – да, воздействие на других, но на самом деле – работа с собой, которая позволяет и на других влиять.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – изумился Дамблдор. – Ты где-то прочитал? Где?

– Нет, не прочитал. Пообщался, – и Том усмехнулся: – По наивности сунулся к ним с просьбой поучить.

– Том! – воскликнул Дамблдор. – С ума сошел?!

– Можно и так сказать, – бесшабашно засмеялся Том.

– И как именно они тебе отказали? Вроде ты еще жив и вменяем, – и Альбус с сомнением оглядел своего собеседника.

В глазах Томах появилась хитринка, он почти серьезно, но явно сдерживая смех, поведал:

– Они согласились – почти. Однако, увы, поставили неприемлемое условие.

– Какое? – в полном ошеломлении проговорил Дамблдор.

– Жениться, разумеется. На одной из их дочерей. Но я как-то не готов стать Абраванелем.

– Том! – снова воскликнул Дамблдор, ошарашенный подобным поворотом.

– Не готов. Однако им самим эта их идея слишком сильно понравилась, так что я неожиданно для себя стал объектом применения их ментальных техник.

– И что? – с ужасом вопросил Альбус.

– И смог на досуге проанализировать воспоминания об этом опыте. Незабываемом, надо сказать, – снова рассмеялся Том.

– Но как?

– Они не учли одного, что я – именно я – не слишком удачный объект для воздействия. Пока они разобрались, что к чему, мне удалось кое-что подсмотреть, прежде чем меня выкинули из дома.

– Ох, Том! – опять не удержался от восклицания Альбус и озабоченно поинтересовался: – Но ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке? Говорят, человек сам не замечает изменений. Я бы предложил тебе легилименцию под Непреложный, но толку не будет, я же тебя раньше не «читал».

– Я абсолютно уверен, что все в порядке, – беззаботно ответствовал Риддл, – говорю же, не тот объект они избрали. Но опыт и правда полезный, до меня дошло, как можно попробовать развить ментальный дар у любого мага. Или иначе – научить настоящей менталистике мага без дара.

– И ты попробовал?

– Не нашел пока объект для подобного эксперимента.

– Да к тебе очередь должна выстроиться, если ты хоть обмолвишься о таком! Даже без гарантии успеха.

– А тут хитро надо. Объект не должен подозревать, что его менталистике учат. Я буду его Темной магии учить. И даже не Темной – темнее.

– Как это? Темнее? – спросил Дамблдор, еще не пришедший в себя от известия о контакте Тома с Абраванелями. А тут еще одно заявление – по сути, ничем не слабее.

Том махнул рукой:

– Да вам такое неинтересно, – поколебался недолго и явно не удержался: – Но все-таки расскажу.

– Да уж, пожалуйста, – искренне попросил Дамблдор.

И Том просто и легко, без признаков самодовольства, но все-таки со зримым удовлетворением в голосе сообщил:

– Я тут разобрался, как Адский огонь контролировать, – и спокойно произнес: – Fiendfyre.

Дамблдор в панике вскочил, но в ту же секунду огненные мантикоры пожрали кусочек пергамента и растворились в воздухе. Альбус перевел дыхание, и тут до него дошло, что именно он видел:

– Том! Это невероятно! Это же прорыв! – и Альбус сбивчиво заговорил: –Послушай, я своего добился все-таки. Летом будет Большой Конгресс.

– О, поздравляю, – немного безразлично откликнулся Том.

– Тебе надо с этим выступить. Это будет фурор. Контроль над Адским огнем! Темнейшим из заклинаний! Это ведь решает кучу проблем, если экстраполировать принцип на остальное.

– С этим на ваш Конгресс нельзя, – равнодушно проинформировал Альбуса Том.

– Да почему же?! Ведь ты сделал Адский огонь – светлым?

– Нет, Альбус, не светлым. Вы не присмотрелись?

– Да нет, не успел. Повтори-ка еще раз.

Том с явным удовольствием выполнил просьбу. Альбус уже спокойно, полагаясь на мастерство Тома, присмотрелся и обнаружил, что заклинание осталось темным, темнейшим, обычным – каким всегда бывало (у Альбуса опыт наблюдения за ним имелся). И тем не менее оно поддавалось контролю.

– Но как это? Ты подобному можешь научить – хотя бы темных магов?

– Увы, подобное знание не для всех. Требует изрядной подготовки. Мне-то такое безопасно, а вот на любого другого мага, даже по склонности темного, плохо подействует – особенно сначала. Риск полностью утратить баланс довольно высокий.

– Том, а ты сам его держишь? – осторожно спросил Дамблдор.

– Я же сказал, мне – безопасно. Но другие могут легко с ума сойти. Это немного дальше и глубже, чем просто Темная магия. Обычный Адский огонь можно как темное заклинание колдовать, но не получится контролировать. А чтобы контроль обрести, надо многое о себе понять. И, боюсь, большинству это знание не понравится, – развел руками Том, но тут же принял деловитый тон: – Однако на подобном уровне самосознания менталистика не проблема даже без дара. В общем, для эксперимента мне нужен чистокровный, но при этом без крепких связей. Я все-таки изрядно себя ценю, а в процессе работы многое может произойти, нарываться на лишние поединки я не желаю. Требуется также хорошее образование, но домашнее – лучше всего. Не Хогвартс – в любом случае. У нас сильно мозги засоряют, а тут изрядная гибкость нужна. Ну и готовность мне поверить – до конца, по сути дела, доверить мне свою волю. Я же ничего рассказывать про свои замыслы не буду. Буду просто учить. Я думал о Мальсибере: он мало что из Хогвартса вынес – не только полезного, но и вредного. Однако он сдвинут на музыке, мне некогда с этим бороться. У вас никого подходящего на примете нет?

– Нет, Том, никого. И даже если бы я знал… – Альбус помолчал, – нехорошо так. Тем более речь о балансе идет. С твоей-то волей подобное и правда может быть безопасно. Но человек должен знать на что идет.

– Мы никогда не знаем на что идем, Альбус, – серьезно и печально возразил Том, – а тут все-таки буду я присутствовать. Страховкой меня не назовешь, но поправить или направить смогу. Жаль, что не знаете никого. Видно, придется Мальсибера воспитывать. Или отложить. Все-таки маловато у меня пока связей с чистокровными. И они меня еще не оценили, очереди желающих поучиться на моих условиях не наблюдаю. Ну да это дело наживное. Никуда они от меня не денутся, подберу кого-нибудь.

И Альбус решился затронуть то, чего раньше не касался:

– Том, не в страховке дело. Вот ты говоришь, не оценили. А ведь это – следствие твоей ошибки.

– Какой, Альбус? – заинтересовался Том.

– Ты на людей как на объекты смотришь. Но для образования магических связей нужны два субъекта со свободной волей.

– Альбус, – запротестовал Том, – я людей как объекты не воспринимаю. Я слово это употребляю и по отношению к себе. Вашего уничижительного смысла в него не вкладываю. Естественно, мне нужны субъекты со свободной волей. Я по своему пути насильно никого не смогу протащить. Могу только дорогу показать, а уж идти – самому ученику придется. Тут без субъектности не обойтись.

– Сложно объяснить на самом деле. Вроде всё так очевидно, но ты и правда не понимаешь, – Альбус немного смутился: – Ну не знаю, учеников любить надо, чтобы всерьез учить получалось – не только к экзаменам готовить. Я не имею в виду какую-то возвышенную любовь, но просто – хорошее отношение к конкретному человеку со всеми его особенностями. Вот тот же Мальсибер. Его страсть к музыке – это же его суть. А ты хочешь ее отобрать. Не выйдет так его ничему научить. Поверь уж старому учителю. Да и ты сам – хороший пример. В школе я тебя не любил, потому и не удалось научить чему-то важному.

– А сейчас удается, – Том внимательно взглянул на Альбуса, – и правда, я многое у вас почерпнул. Спасибо, Альбус. Я слово «любовь» не люблю, уж простите за каламбур, но и вы для меня – важны.

– Зря ты слово «любовь» не любишь. Почему, кстати?

– Больно многозначное.

– Так в этом и суть его. Любят всех людей по-разному. Со всеми их несовершенствами – у каждого своими. И Мальсибера ты не любишь, уж извини. Потому что нельзя его любить и желать у него одержимость музыкой отобрать. И поэтому не получится с ним у тебя. Не сможешь ты его научить.

– Но если уж употреблять это слово, то почему это я Мальсибера не люблю? Я ему только пользы желаю. Разве это не любовь? В конце концов, если разных людей по-разному любят, то и разные люди любят по-разному. Я – вот так, например.

– Это не любовь, Том.

– А что такое любовь тогда?

– Желание блага.

– Опять многозначное слово! – обреченно вздохнул Том. – И снова такое, которое я не люблю.

– А его-то за что?

Том нахмурился и резко бросил:

– По личным причинам.

– О чем ты? – осторожно поинтересовался Дамблдор.

Том взглянул на него пристально, остро:

– Видите ли, Альбус. Я, если вы помните, детство провел в маггловском приюте. И мне там хотели блага – такого правильного маггловского блага. Сыт я им по горло. Да и вы при первой нашей встрече мне блага хотели – и даже не маггловского, только вот не учли, где мы с вами находимся и каковы там порядки.

– Том, прости, – искренне сказал Дамблдор, – я был тогда не прав, очень не прав. Я сожалею, давно уже сожалею о собственной глупости и нечувствительности.

– Да что уж тут, – отмахнулся Том, – сами видите, я на вас не злюсь.

– Ты, по-моему, этого вообще не умеешь – злиться, – улыбнулся Дамблдор.

Эта черта характера Тома очень нравилась Альбусу. Том никогда не злился, он мог раздражаться на министерские инициативы в области регуляции магических исследований или на непонятливого ученика, но про Министерство он забывал мгновенно, а с учеником – разве что закатывал глаза, но тут же находил новый способ объяснить трудную тему. Как-то раз Альбус застал некрасивую сцену: второй владелец лавки – Боргин – отчитывал Тома, не стесняясь присутствием клиента (собственно, Альбуса), и, судя по всему, несправедливо отчитывал – в высшей степени несправедливо, как показалось со стороны. Альбус, признаться, не покинул лавку, чтобы попробовать остановить Риддла, если тот вдруг выйдет из себя: сам Альбус в его возрасте вышел бы. Но Риддл только сказал: «Я сделаю, как вы велите, мистер Боргин». Уже на улице Альбус заметил: «Хороший способ – сделать, как он велит, чтобы он убедился в собственной неразумности». Том бросил: «Там достаточно изменить пару нюансов, чтобы внешне последовать его инструкциям, а на самом деле сделать все как надо. Он и не заметит, что я отклонился от сказанного им». Альбус засмеялся: «Ну у тебя и выдержка, я бы в юности специально сделал все в точности по его словам, чтобы поставить Боргина на место». Риддл недоуменно спросил: «Зачем? Испортить дело из-за глупости? Он меня в целом как работодатель устраивает, зачем мне ему специально вредить?» – «Вел он себя с тобой непозволительно грубо». – «Ну и что? Я нищий полукровка, многие со мной так себя ведут. Если обращать на подобные глупости внимание, времени на осмысленные вещи не останется, – Том помолчал, – нет, признание от людей мне приятно, но не от Боргина же». – «А от кого?» – «От тех, кто мне важен или нужен». – «Да тут не в признании даже дело. В грубости его, неужели ты не разозлился?» – «Злиться – глупость, лишнее», – ответил Том. И сейчас он это повторил:

– Не умею. Злиться – глупость.

– И все-таки прости.

– Да я же и правда не обижен. Или вам формальное прощение нужно? Я формул не помню, если честно, но если вы мне подскажете, что говорить…

– Не надо формального, мне и того, что ты сказал, достаточно.

В тот день они оба явно вышли за те границы, которые поставили себе и друг другу, – слишком много личного внесли в разговор. Том никогда не любил «беседы по душам», хотя рассуждать о душе любил. И сейчас он сразу напомнил о первоначальной теме:

– Ну хорошо. Тогда вернемся к благу, поскольку с вами, Альбус, без всех этих возвышенных и абстрактных слов не обойтись.

– Философствую, думаешь?

– Философствуете, да я и сам не прочь иногда. Итак, разве я не желаю блага Мальсиберу? Ведь желать кому-то блага невозможно, если у человека уже имеется это благо. Музыка для Мальсибера – не благо, поскольку она у него уже есть – в таком количестве, что он ее не вмещает, если честно. Но мы желаем тому, кого любим, того, чего у него нет, то есть того, что приблизит его к совершенству. А что не дает Мальсиберу стать совершенным? Его недостаточность в магии, потому что магия – суть мага. Я желаю эту недостаточность восполнить, а значит – Мальсибера люблю.

И вот такие высказывания от Тома Альбуса пленяли больше всего. Пусть Том не любил этих слов, но он их произносил всерьез. Он ими не играл, но и не упрощал их смысл, не сводил его к чему-то обыденному – в отличие от большинства других собеседников Альбуса. И все же Том ошибался. Причину Альбус мог легко распознать – другой, более традиционный, чем у Дамблдора, круг чтения.

– Том, не совсем так. Желание блага – на самом деле желание блага для себя, устремление к благу, которое мы видим для себя в любимом, и потому стремимся его приобрести для себя.

– Конечно, есть и такая любовь, но есть и та, которая желание блага другому, и мне представляется, что она все-таки выше первой.

– Возможно. Но она слишком нечеловеческая, Том. Такая любовь ставит любящего выше того, кого он любит.

– Почему же? Вы правы, в каком-то смысле я стою на десять ступенек выше Мальсибера – сейчас. Но суть моего желания – поднять его на свою ступень, сравнять его с собой. И кстати, это действительно в какой-то мере стремление приобрести Мальсибера для себя, приблизить его к себе. Я желаю блага себе, но не непосредственного блага, а блага – через другого. Через друга в данном случае.

– Но разве ты желаешь блага Мальсиберу? Разве благо для него – отказ от музыки?

– Вот потому я и не люблю все эти многозначные слова. Что такое благо? Благо для Мальсибера, например? Я желаю ему пользы, я забочусь о его будущности. Как он, например, возглавит род при своих убогих магических навыках? А ему это предстоит рано или поздно.

– Он может уступить главенство кому-то из другой ветви.

– И вы считаете благом для него такой вариант?

– Роль главы ему в любом случае не подобает – его характеру. Он с ней не справится. И к тому же благо не имеет отношения к главенству над родом.

– Тогда повторю свой вопрос: что есть благо? Благо вообще, потому что, определив его в целом, мы сможем и для Мальсибера найти его вариант.

Дамблдор задумался, вроде бы совершенно очевидно – что есть благо вообще, но сформулировать он затруднялся:

– Благо, конечно, определить нелегко, но очевидно, что оно и прекрасное – во многом одно и то же.

– А причем здесь тогда Мальсибер? Прекрасным я бы его не назвал, если честно.

– Любить Мальсибера – значит видеть в нем прекрасное и стремиться к нему. Желать себе, чтобы у тебя был вот этот прекрасный Мальсибер. А Мальсибер прекрасен именно своей любовью к музыке. И он, кстати, и правда ее любит, потому что, пусть вокруг него музыки много, ему ее постоянно не хватает, он к ней стремится.

Том помолчал и задумчиво произнес:

– Мне все-таки не нравится эта ваша любовь как желание блага для себя. Мне проще с Мальсибером не возиться, найти кого-то другого. Но у меня есть долг перед ним, между нами есть связь, и поэтому мне следует обеспечить ему достижение блага.

– Том, я же сказал, нечеловеческая это любовь. А мы все – люди.

– А ваша, значит, человеческая. Так ведь она эгоистична по сути. Конечно, люди в целом эгоистичны, но я бы не сказал, что это их лучшая черта. Да, я согласен, есть и такая любовь, и она даже шире распространена. Так, пожалуй, любить намного проще, и предметы любви могут быть разнообразными. Вон декан цукаты из ананасов любит и желает их для себя, стремится к ним, вечно ему их не хватает. И, кстати, Мальсибер со своей музыкой в чем-то на Слагхорна похож.

– Нет! Что ты! – с негодованием воскликнул Альбус, обидевшись за Мальсибера, или за музыку, или за себя. – Неужели ты разницы не чувствуешь?

– А в чем она? – пожал плечами Том.

– Мальсибер устремлен к прекрасному, к музыке, а не к ананасам.

– Но для декана его ананасы – прекрасны. У всех свое прекрасное.

– Не совсем так. Настоящее прекрасное – универсально и связано не с материальными чувствами – обонянием, вкусом, ощущением, а с высшими – зрением, слухом. И, разумеется, интеллектом. Музыка, картина, стихотворение – прекрасны, а цукаты – лишь хороши и приятны.

– Но в чем принципиальное различие? Мальсибер наслаждается музыкой – как декан ананасами.

– Ну, Том! Ты же сам материю не любишь. Суть прекрасного – нематериальна. А ведь ананасы дают материальное наслаждение. Через вкус.

– Так и музыка – тоже. В конце концов, ее звуки производятся ударом воздуха о барабанные перепонки. Если искать ваше универсальное прекрасное, то в математике, например. В предельном случае наслаждение прекрасным состоит в чистом созерцании интеллектуальных сущностей. Точнее, не в созерцании, а в оперировании ими. И собственно говоря, магия в этом и заключается. Прекрасна – магия, а музыка, даже если прекрасна, то не до конца, она загрязнена материей.

– Ну до известной степени ты прав, конечно. Однако в музыке много и от математики, и от магии. Музыка и живопись основаны на гармонии, пропорциональности, поэтому они причастны к универсальному прекрасному. Недаром есть магия музыки, есть магическая живопись, а магии цукатов не существует.

– И тем не менее высшая магия – все-таки не магия музыки и не волшебные портреты. Это теория и, пожалуй, менталистика. Чистый интеллект и совершенная душа, освобожденная от ненужных элементов.

– Том! Ну какие могут быть ненужные элементы в душе?

– Да сколько угодно! Вот разве ненависть к кому-то вы не сочтете лишней? Зависть? Ревность? Злость?

– Но это не компоненты души, Том! Это преходящие состояния. Ты про состав души читал?

– Разумеется, читал. Строго говоря, это не компоненты, конечно. Но сама возможность возникновения таких состояний объясняется несовершенством души. Наличием в ней компонентов, препятствующих постоянному чистому созерцанию интеллектуальных сущностей и работе с ними. Душа не материальна, но привязана к материи этими своими частями.

– Том, душа – энтелехия организма, а организм материален. Невозможно отвязать душу от материи полностью.

– Полностью – нет, согласен. Но очистить – можно. Вот, скажем, неразумные силы подчинить разуму.

– Вообще-то, они неразумными называются именно потому, что не подчиняются разуму.

– Но при некотором усердии подчинить их можно. Вопрос воли. Вот, скажем, перебороть чувство голода или эротического возбуждения. Обычно такое удается проделать лишь ненадолго, но в принципе возможен и долговременный эффект.

– Да, конечно, это зависит от воли. Но безграничной воли у конкретного субъекта не бывает, так что долговременный эффект все равно останется временным.

– Тут возможны варианты на самом деле, – немного расплывчато заявил Том, – в реальности дело тут, кажется, не в воле. Тут я, вероятно, ошибался. На самом деле вы меня натолкнули на одну интересную мысль.

– Какую, Том?

– Сначала надо ее проверить, я пока ее не додумал. Но возвращаясь к Мальсиберу… Если хотите, я действительно желаю сделать Мальсибера воистину прекрасным, очистив его от пристрастия к материальному. Освободив его чувство прекрасного, или, по-вашему, открыть ему ваше универсальное прекрасное. Чистую гармонию и пропорциональность.

– Обучая Темной магии? Но разве в ней есть гармония и пропорциональность? Ведь они основаны на соотношении частей и целого, а, следовательно, разделении. Стало быть, гармония и пропорциональность – атрибуты Светлой магии.

– О, нет! Альбус, вы просто не знаете Темную магию – как я. И мало кто постиг ее на этом уровне, все смотрят на темное колдовство как на какой-то сгусток. Комок душевных сил, спутанных между собой.

– Но разве она не основана на этом единстве, общем порыве всей души? Без разделения?

– Это примитивное понимание и Темной магии, и гармонии. Если пойти глубже, то легко увидеть, что суть гармонии и пропорциональности в целостности и единстве. Именно так гармонична настоящая Темная магия.

– Но Том! Я тоже самое могу сказать о Светлой.

– Не можете, Альбус. Это разные целостность и единство. Вы все свои заклинания можете описать нумерологически, например.

– А ты не можешь?

– Не могу.

– Вот именно. Темные заклинания не поддаются нумерологическому описанию. Стало быть, и гармонии в них быть не может. Гармония – исчисляема.

– Я плохо выразился, гармония Темной магии тоже исчисляема. Но я прикинул, что для описания лишь одного серьезного темного заклинания потребуется много десятилетий работы. А суть постижения Темной – прозревать ее исчислимость, но не рационально, охватывать умственным взглядом гармонию, ее законы, но не пытаться их сформулировать, хотя они в принципе и поддаются формулировке.

– То есть ты считаешь, что в принципе возможно описать темное заклинание нумерологически?

– Да, я пробовал на довольно простых.

– И получилось? – с недоверием спросил Альбус.

– Получилось, но толку-то…

Том встал, порылся в сундуке и протянул Альбусу небольшой свиток. Сверху почерком Риддла было надписано: «Авада». Дамблдор проглядел пергамент – сначала бегло, потом вчитался, проверил отдельные моменты, вызывавшие сомнения. И осознал, что видит. Конечно, там могли прятаться нетривиальные ошибки, которые сам Том допустил, а Альбус пропустил. И все-таки не похоже, что они присутствовали. Альбус прикинул, такая авада колдовалась немного иначе, чем обычно, но, несомненно, оставалась авадой. И ему нестерпимо захотелось попробовать – такую. К обычной он испытывал отвращение… А эта! В этой и правда наличествовало своего рода совершенство. Можно послать ее просто в стену, в мебель… Но он все-таки удержался. Мало ли кто заметит, не хватало еще навлечь на Тома подозрения. Он посмотрел на сидящего напротив него мага, которому еще не исполнилось и тридцати:

– Том, ты же просто… ты просто… я не знаю, кто… и ты сам того не знаешь! Ведь это невозможно считалось – описать аваду нумерологически. Ты ведь, по сути, отменяешь разделение Темной и Светлой магии. Послушай, с этим уж точно надо на Конгресс. Может, не авада, что-то менее одиозное. Да даже авада пойдет, никто не вспомнит о ее одиозности, услышав такое!

– Это не совсем авада, Альбус, – вяло отозвался Том, – я ее упростил. Можно сказать, высветлил, хотя светлой, конечно, не сделал. И надо сказать, эта авада намного скучнее обычной и менее красива. А для описания обычной нужно лет сто работы.

– Но если как-то сократить вычисления… Или распределить их… – задумался Дамблдор.

– Альбус, не увлекайтесь. Ничего во всем этом замечательного нет. Все и так знают, что граница между Темной и Светлой весьма подвижна. В конце концов, и Левиосу можно темной колдовать.

– Но описать-то темную Левиосу невозможно.

– Возможно, – отмахнулся Том, – но красоты ей такое описание не прибавит. Темная Левиоса неестественна и некрасива. Прекрасна настоящая Темная магия, но убивать жизнь на ее нумерологическое описание странно, ее красота и так видна колдующему.

– Прости, но обычная авада – безобразна, а эта – твоя – действительно прекрасна.

– Что возвращает нас к вопросу об универсальном прекрасном. Потому что на мой взгляд – наоборот. Эта авада – примитивна, не безобразна, конечно, но и не красива, а настоящая – прекрасна. Видите, Альбус, каждому из нас кажется прекрасным свое. И красота Темной и Светлой магии – разные. Можно сказать, они, эти два вида красоты, – в глазах у смотрящего. Вы светлый маг и вам прекрасной кажется моя поделка. А я – темный, и для меня прекрасна традиционная авада. И для того чтобы узреть ее красоту, мне не нужна нумерология, я просто ее вижу. Универсального прекрасного не существует, хотя, конечно, есть высшие виды прекрасного и низшие – этого я отрицать не стану. Как и того, что благо и прекрасное связаны. Поэтому и благо – тоже не универсально, оно пусть не в глазах, но в уме его желающего. Так что я желаю Мальсиберу блага, как его понимаю, прозреваю умом.

– Но, Том, не честнее ли оставить Мальсиберу право решать, что есть благо для него? Ты сам сказал, что благо не универсально. Я не согласен, но даже в твоей логике это очевидный вывод.

– Совсем нет. Если мы видим благо умом, то степень совершенства, если хотите, универсальности блага зависит от совершенства нашего ума. В этом и заключается известный риск, поскольку и мой ум – несовершенен, и все же, вы ведь не будете отрицать, я умнее большинства магов. Уж точно умнее Мальсибера – такого, каким он сейчас является.

– Однако, скажем, я вряд ли глупее тебя, Том. А я не считаю благом для Мальсибера то, что считаешь благом ты. На мой взгляд, универсальное благо существует, но все мы лишь в какой-то степени можем приблизиться к нему – и принципиальной разницы в степени приближения у разных людей все же нет. Поэтому разумнее оставить человеку право самому решать, что есть благо – для него. Даже не решать, а положиться в своем решении на его представление о благе.

– И это я слышу от школьного учителя! Тогда зачем в Хогвартсе есть отбой, обязательные для изучения предметы, взыскания и прочее?

– Том, все это к благу не имеет ни малейшего отношения. Это просто способ поддерживать баланс. А благо для каждого ученика – свое, и иногда оно может требовать нарушения правил. В любом случае правила – нечто внешнее.

– Но вы сами сказали, что универсальное благо существует. А теперь говорите – для каждого свое. Может, правила Хогвартса направлены к общему благу?

– Видишь ли, Том. В юности я много думал об общем благе, но ни к чему хорошему меня это не привело. Потом уже, поразмыслив, я увидел, что универсальное благо – не общее. У них, хоть ты каламбуры не ценишь, – ничего общего.

– Как это, Альбус? Универсальное – значит, для всех одно, то есть общее.

– Универсальное – высшее, мировое, если хочешь, но оно – не абстрактно, для каждого человека оно конкретно, находит в реальности частное, я бы даже сказал, материальное, воплощение.

– Альбус, опять вас заносит в платонизм.

– Ну не знаю. По-моему, тут никакого платонизма. Я же говорю, материальное воплощение, не отражение. Оно вполне универсально, но по сущности, не по акциденциальным чертам.

– Но материальное воплощение чего угодно всегда имеет акциденциальные черты. И это возвращает нас к вопросу: как вы определяете конкретное благо для человека? Для меня здесь проблемы нет, но в вашей системе я не вижу способа.

– Да это просто на самом деле. Человека надо любить, тогда и увидишь, что для него благо.

– И тут мы получаем логическое кольцо. Любовь – желание блага, но чтобы его увидеть, надо любить. Как вы, собственно, тогда разбираетесь, любите ли вы или нет, желаете блага или не блага?

– Том, так я потому и сказал, что любовь – желание блага для себя. Ты считаешь человека благом для себя и видишь его суть, а в результате – понимаешь, что есть благо для него, в чем оно для него воплощается.

– Но тогда я точно Мальсибера люблю и хочу ему блага. Его суть – в том, что он маг, и благо для него – приблизиться к совершенству в магии.

– Нет, Том. Суть Мальсибера – не в этом. Это, так сказать, наша общая суть – то, что мы маги. Но общее – не универсальное, не высшее, у каждого из нас свое воплощение сути. И у Мальсибера его сущность явно связана с музыкой, а не с практическим волшебством. Ну странно же не видеть этого, Том! Ты с ним семь лет вместе проучился.

– Вот этой логики я никогда не пойму. Наша сущность – высшая часть нашей души. Магия. Мальсибер не маггл, не сквиб, он маг. А страсть к музыке – его нездорово переразвитая акциденциальная черта, хотя и благороднее, конечно, чем любовь к цукатам.

– Том, наша сущность – душа целиком, не только ее высшая часть.

– Включая неразумные силы?

– Конечно.

– Мне это утверждение не нравится. Душа нематериальна, а неразумные силы слишком связаны с организмом, они находятся на границе между материальным и нематериальным, так что они отчасти и не душа вовсе. В конце концов, привидения их лишены, а личность у них сохраняется.

– Как раз привидения остро ощущают свою ущербность, будучи лишены неразумных сил. Не полностью, кстати, лишены. И, опираясь на остатки, привидения даже пытаются имитировать их деятельность. У них нет чувства голода, но они устраивают пиры – довольно извращенные, надо сказать, и тем не менее. И вообще, разве ты хотел бы стать привидением, бесплотным духом? А ведь в твоей логике – это более совершенная форма существования.

– Альбус, я не отрицаю материю, – уступил Том, – но мы устроены иерархично. Есть высшая часть души, ей подчинены остальные, при этом и они неравноправны. Разумные силы выше неразумных, среди разумных первое место занимает интеллект. У каждой разумной силы есть более и менее значимые компоненты. Разве не так?

– Казалось бы, так, но ты упрощаешь. Да, душа иерархична, но при этом и сбалансирована. Низшие ее части подчинены высшим, по крайней мере частично, но это не означает, что они не нужны.

– А вы бы не отказались от чувства голода, например, если бы знали, что это усилит ваш интеллект?

– Ну, во-первых, с чего ты взял, что усилит?

– Теми ресурсами, которые идут на функционирование этой неразумной силы, можно подпитывать интеллект.

– Честно говоря, я не убежден, что это работает именно так. Но есть и во-вторых: я не отказался бы, потому что так легко забыть про еду и попросту умереть от истощения.

– Питаться можно и по расписанию.

– О, объясни это студентам с Равенкло, и я тебе памятник поставлю. Да и не думаю, что отказ от неразумной силы даст большую экономию сил.

– Ну а скажем, эмоции. Да вот хотя бы злость. Вам нравится, что я не злюсь. Вы бы не хотели так?

– Мне нравится, что ты ее держишь в узде. Извини, не поверю, что ты никогда не злишься. Ты просто с ней молниеносно справляешься. А совсем не чувствовать злость – ненормально.

– Да почему же?

– Мешает любить людей.

– Альбус, вы слишком парадоксальны.

– Никаких парадоксов, Том. Люди делают глупости, подлости, гадости, и нормально на это злиться. Это реакция живого человека на действия живых людей. А любить можно живому живых. Ну смотри, Мальсибер иногда может бесить своей музыкой, когда хочется тишины, например. Но он такой – какой есть, и любить его стоит такого. Не абстрактный образ идеального Мальсибера, а реального человека.

– Со всеми его пороками, то есть любить и его пороки?

– Да нет, с чего ты решил? Но пороки – извращение какой-то способности, какой-то части души. А есть просто качества, которые иногда могут раздражать, но в целом – совсем не пороки. Они раздражают, потому что мы сами не совершенны. Вот и все.

– Как у вас все просто, Альбус, и одновременно – сложно. Иногда мне кажется, что из нас двоих темный маг вовсе не я, а вы.

– Почему, Том?

– Вот эта ваша любовь – к цельному человеку, без разделения его достоинств и – пусть не пороков – недостатков. Ведь это темный подход, по сути дела.

– Во-первых, в каждом маге есть склонность к Темной и к Светлой. Не бывает полностью темных магов и полностью светлых. Так что и ты не совсем темный маг, и я – не совсем светлый. Во-вторых, почему ты считаешь, что я, например, не отделяю в том же Мальсибере одни его черты от других? Я их разделяю, но принимаю все – не взвешивая на весах, какие важнее, а какие – нет.

– Зачем тогда разделять?

– Для лучшего понимания.

– Зачем тогда понимать, если вы не хотите что-то исправить?

– Чтобы любить, – просто ответил Дамблдор, – любовь без понимания невозможна. А понимать можно только человека целиком.

И тут же сообразил, что сказал. Он ждал естественного вопроса: «А так ли вы уверены, Альбус, что понимаете меня – целиком?». Но Том его не задал, он задал совсем другой:

– И этот подход применим и к самому себе? Как вы считаете?

Альбус задумался:

– Пожалуй, да. Да, конечно. Себя надо любить. А без понимания – любовь к себе превращается в себялюбие. Понимаешь?

Том замер и, казалось, ушел в себя, но Альбус знал, Том его услышал. Тот в конце концов вернулся в реальность и со смешком заявил:

– Расфилософствовались мы с вами, Альбус. Даже как-то неприлично для двух сильнейших магов. Услышал бы кто нас со стороны – конфузу не оберешься. А ведь на самом деле – полезный разговор. Вот вроде бы я с вами не согласен, спорил все время, а вы меня на очень серьезную мысль натолкнули своими рассуждениями. Удается вам все-таки учить. Меня, по крайней мере. Мысль, конечно, до конца продумать надо, пока я не готов ее высказывать. Но все равно – спасибо.

И тут внезапно Альбуса накрыла ясность, он все понял о Томе, все важное: тот не любил себя. Эта ущербность, которую раньше Альбус связывал с представлением Тома то ли о вещах, то ли о людях, на самом деле порождалась именно нелюбовью к себе. Самоанализ Тома был глубок, тонок и почти безупречен. Почти – потому что не вел к пониманию себя. Или не так. Он создавал иллюзию понимания себя, которая тем не менее не давала возможности себя полюбить. И что с этим делать – Альбус не знал.

## 

## VI

В тот день разговор их почти сразу иссяк, потому что Альбуса его открытие опустошило. Он долго над ним размышлял – в том числе и над тем, какую роль он сам сыграл во всем этом – не мог же Том с детства себя не любить? И главное, он не видел средства помочь. Он мог Тома любить, он мог ему разъяснить теоретические аспекты, но толку-то! Все равно в голове у Тома и любовь учителя, и его разъяснения искажались, приобретали другой смысл – казалось бы, отличавшийся от исходного совсем незначительно, незаметно, и вместе с тем это различие было критическим, капитальным. Но потом до Альбуса все-таки дошло: к ущербности Тома имел отношение тот ритуал, проведенный в Хогвартсе. Или не так. Возможно, не тот ритуал, возможно, не ритуал вообще, но что-то сделанное Томом со своей душой. Что именно – Альбус не знал. Но это не имело значения, поскольку сам Том это знал и, кажется, понимал, что сделал, – по крайней мере, его обмолвки складывались в систему. И Альбус испытал облегчение: непоправимого не бывает. Уж для великого мага – так точно. Да и Том обещал стать великим, а два великих мага могут поправить почти все. Альбус хотел продумать, как подойти с этим к Тому, но все придуманные реплики казались глупыми, неуместными. Не скажешь ведь взрослому человеку – образованному, умному, уверенному в себе: «Мой мальчик, ты не любишь себя, в этом твоя проблема. И довел себя до такого ты сам». Альбус вообще не хотел поднимать эту тему: в конце концов, Тома слово «любовь» раздражало. Ну то есть он его не любил. И теперь Альбус знал – почему.

И однажды, плюнув на все свои заготовки, он неловко, уцепившись за дурацкий предлог, завел разговор о том, что, мол, в прошлом у каждого имеются глупые или неблаговидные поступки и прочее в том же роде.

– У меня таких тоже изрядно, так что я отказался от права кого-то судить. Даже если такое желание возникает, мне становится неудобно, я сразу же вспоминаю нечто аналогичное из собственной биографии. Но почему-то стремление помочь это не убило, хотя я и сознаю, что свои ошибки все совершают по своим причинам. Однако жизнь меня научила, что непоправимое люди совершают редко. Вот, скажем, на каждый ритуал, пусть даже самый катастрофический по результатам, всегда найдется другой – компенсирующий. Иногда надо просто сменить перспективу, чтобы его обнаружить. Это касается не только ритуалов, всего прочего – тоже. Хотя, конечно, смена перспективы – тяжелый труд, но его ведь можно отчасти переложить на кого-то другого. В этом и суть магии, которая маги.

Дамблдор произнес свою тираду немного походя, без нажима. Однако Том остро взглянул на него:

– Спасибо, Альбус. За предложение. И вообще – спасибо, – он усмехнулся, но как-то печально, – от всей души. Вы правы в своем предположении, я кое-что сделал с собой, что не одобрила бы широкая общественность, да и узкая – тоже.

– Что бы ты, Том, ни сделал, всегда найдется… – начал Альбус.

Том с извиняющейся улыбкой его перебил:

– Видите ли, Альбус. Я сделал, но до сих пор не знаю – зачем. Почему – знаю, но как раз вследствие моего поступка причина стала казаться мне, – он задумался, – не то чтобы глупой или недостойной… В общем, менее важной, чем цель. А вот настоящей цели я до сих пор не вижу. Но какой компенсирующий ритуал возможен, если цель исходного неизвестна? Когда я ее осознаю, тогда обращусь к вам – за помощью.

Но он так и не обратился. Или не так. Вскоре Том бросил службу в лавке и уехал на континент. Или не так. Вскоре что-то случилось, и Том уехал. Или не так. Как – Альбус не знал.

Они встретились незадолго до отъезда Тома, но явно вскоре после «случившегося» (теперь Альбус догадывался, что именно произошло, но тогда не имел понятия). Том разительно изменился, хотя суть тех изменений Дамблдор полностью ухватить не мог. Однако они бросались в глаза. Во-первых, внешность. Лицо Тома носило следы полугодового жестокого запоя, но Том не только никогда не злоупотреблял спиртным, он не пил вина в количестве, достаточном даже для легкого опьянения. И кроме того, Альбус видел его неделю назад, и правильные черты его юного друга, как всегда, отражали интеллект и волю.

Альбус не стал спрашивать о причинах странных изменений во внешнем виде: в конце концов, они могли стать результатом какого-то неудачного эксперимента, а Том своей внешностью не то чтобы гордился, но о своей красоте хорошо знал и принимал ее как свое неотъемлемое свойство. И Альбус сделал вид, будто все в порядке. Но все было не в порядке, и дело заключалось не во внешности, а в мышлении, которое и представляло собой «во-вторых». Их беседа поначалу протекала привычным образом, они обсуждали одну занятную идею Альбуса из области чар. Однако Дамблдор уже в первые минуты подумал: «Том сегодня в ударе, что бы с ним ни случилось!» Быстрота, точность, глубина его выводов Дамблдора в тот день потрясли. Вроде бы он уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что Риддл мыслит, пожалуй, эффективнее его самого, но в тот раз Том превзошел сам себя. И в то же время в его рассуждениях не хватало каких-то привычных обертонов.

А в-третьих, совсем странный, неважный, казалось бы, момент. Том всегда любил красивые артефакты, несмотря на декларируемое презрение к материальному. Или не так. Не несмотря, а благодаря, потому что он видел в них материю одушевленную – магией их создателя. И в тот день Альбус захватил с собой одну безделушку – под предлогом ее необходимости для демонстрации собственных идей, но на самом деле – чтобы порадовать Тома. Однако она того не порадовала. Том ее оценил, конечно, извлек из себя пару слов насчет мастерства артефактора, тонкости работы, изысканности сочетания материалов. Но привычной завороженности в взгляде Альбус не отметил, как и ласкающих движений, которыми обычно Том неосознанно очерчивал привлекший его предмет.

И Дамблдор не удержался:

– Том, что случилось? – спросил мягко и настойчиво одновременно.

Тот посмотрел на него – и тоже как-то непривычно: оценивающе, пристально, ищуще, – и ответил:

– Я понял – зачем.

Альбуса затопили одновременно облегчение, надежда и страх:

– И?

Том промолчал. Тогда Альбус задал прямой вопрос:

– Может, пора?

– Нет, – Том прикрыл глаза, потом снова открыл: – Я понял, зачем. Но этого мало. Следует понять, в чем смысл. Или иначе – стоило ли того.

– Хорошо, – ответил Альбус, – тебе решать – когда. Но помни, ты можешь рассчитывать на меня. Я всегда готов. Как только все, что считаешь нужным, поймешь, найди меня в Хогвартсе. Не тяни.

Альбус сказал это в конце 1954 года. С Томом они близко общались уже семь лет. Впереди были десять лет отсутствия Тома, его возвращение в Британию, долгое ожидание Альбусом новой встречи. И наконец, эта встреча – последняя, объяснимо странным образом начавшаяся и закономерно странным образом закончившаяся. Или не так. Может, ничего объяснимого и закономерного в ней не имелось, точнее, имелось – но не то, что Альбус мог себе объяснить и в чем он увидел логику. Или не так. Возможно, он просто никогда не знал настоящего Тома Риддла. Или не так. Как – Альбус не знал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обычно я перед публикацией новой главы не делаю предуведомлений, а сейчас сделаю. Следующие три большие главы – флешбэк, в котором впервые будет с близкого расстояния показан еще один главный герой – Том Риддл, он же Лорд Волдеморт.  
> Насчет Снейпа я придерживаюсь мнения, что мой Снейп не ООС, а один из возможных вариантов, который после некоторых сюжетных поворотов вполне может стать тем, что мы видим в каноне. А в данном случае признаю: мой Волдеморт – полнейший ООС. Делать, впрочем, он будет все то же самое, что в каноне, но по другим причинам. Хотя что мы знаем о мотивации Темного Лорда из канона? Тем не менее я полагаю, что скорее всего у Роулинговского Волдеморта мотивационная база включала в себя стремление к личной власти, эгоизм, жестокость и т.п. Но мне такие люди не интересны, а я пишу об интересном мне.  
> Вместе с тем этот текст ничуть не апология темной стороны и ее лидера. Я вижу в Волдеморте изрядное чудовище – но с нюансами. Творить он будет много чего, включая хоркруксы (собственно, уже сделал часть – здесь я следую канону). Но вообще-то его призвание – учитель. Он в одной из этих глав скажет: «Я ухитряюсь профессорствовать, даже будучи “милордом”@. Однако методы обучения соратников он во много у Альбуса позаимствовал (в одной из первых глав о них говорится, если помните), хотя возвел их в абсолют. Но это в будущем. А сейчас – особенно в первой из трех глав – он еще молодой.  
> И я писала Волдеморта таким, чтобы он мог понравиться. Его многие будут любить всерьез. Да и автор его любит. И надеется, что Волдеморт будет спасен: не «уползет», конечно, нет – он вполне канонически погибнет в битве при Хогвартсе, а спасен – в том смысле, когда используют прописную букву. Впрочем, не мне судить, хотя вроде бы он – порождение моей фантазии.  
> Ну и да, в этих главах важнейшая тема фанфика, которую я раньше уводила на задний план, становится, наверное, отчетливо заметна. Боюсь, некоторым это может не понравиться не меньше, чем мой Волдеморт. Увы, фанфик – об этом.  
> Главы сложные для чтения. Это диалоги Альбуса с Томом, насыщенные философскими отсылками. Напоминаю, что мэйнстрим магического мира – аристотелизм с ноюансами. Но тут мельком проскакивают Кант, Шопенгауэр и, разумеется, современные представления об экспериенциализме, например. Главный интертекст – «Диалоги о любви» Леона Еврея (маггловского, т.е. реального Абраванеля). И существенная часть первой из глав – такой характерный неоплатонический диалог (ну сильно упрощенный и адаптированный под мои цели, конечно).


	27. Chapter 27

# Глава 26. Возвращение к истокам

## I

Альбус думал, что речь пойдет о паре недель, месяцев, максимум полугоде, но ошибся. Через несколько дней Том уехал, а через десять лет — вернулся. И нашел Альбуса в Хогвартсе. Не сразу по приезде, правда. Но Альбус терпеливо ждал. Или не так. Не Том нашел Альбуса, а наоборот, потому что Альбус однажды потерял терпение и долее ждать не захотел. Или не так. Однажды Альбус почти случайно встретил Тома — в Хогсмиде.

До Альбуса долетали глухие слухи о брожении среди чистокровных, о каких-то кружках и обществах, которые постепенно сливались друг с другом. И все чаще всплывало имя — Лорд Волдеморт. Альбус поначалу не связывал его с Томом, поскольку помнил, что вкус у того имелся. Но со временем игнорировать очевидное стало невозможно, а в его памяти воскресла их последняя встреча и та странная — третья — перемена в поведении Тома. Альбус слегка огорчился, но все же признал, что эстетический вкус — не самое важное свойство для мага. Но еще раньше — при первых известиях о возвращении Тома — Дамблдор начал просматривать оглавления даже тех научных журналов, которые не читал. Однако имя Риддла в них не встречалось. Неужели он бросил исследования? Загубил свой потенциал? Променял на политику науку? Альбуса также печалило, что Том забыл о своем… Альбус не знал — о ком. Кем, собственно, Том считал Альбуса в прежние годы — до своего отъезда на континент или куда-то еще: десять лет — пожалуй, слишком долго для пребывания на континенте. И сейчас, возможно, мальчика полностью захватила политика, в его возрасте — такое вполне естественно, а помнить о старых учителях — не очень, уговаривал себя Дамблдор.

Но как-то раз Аберфорт, обычно старавшийся лишний раз не контактировать с Альбусом, прислал патронуса с просьбой явиться как можно скорее: в «Кабаньей голове» происходит нечто неподобающее. Крепко сбитый длинношерстный козел сварливо сообщил, что у него, в конце концов, таверна, а не дискуссионный клуб и тем более не штаб-квартира политической партии. Ему не нужны осложнения, так что пусть Альбус оторвется от своих возвышенных изысканий и поработает репеллентом. Козел (то есть Аберфорт, конечно) надеется, что после встречи с Альбусом нежелательные посетители уберутся восвояси и в дальнейшем не осмелятся смущать покой жуликов, карманников и прочих мирных делинквентов. Послание прозвучало странно: обычно Аберфорт полагался на свои силы, да и кто из политиков мог забрести к нему на огонек? И тут Альбуса что-то подтолкнуло, и он немедленно отправился в Хогсмид, надеясь или страшась встретить там того, кто в Хогвартсе Альбуса не нашел.

Дамблдор оказался прав. Том со своими _соратниками_ (впрочем, тогда это слово не вошло еще в моду) сидели в «Кабаньей голове». К их узкому кружку все время присоединялись другие маги, потом отходили, сменялись другими, третьими. Очевидно, имела место отнюдь не дружеская пирушка. Дамблдор немного понаблюдал за происходящим: говорил в основном сам Риддл, изредка позволяя другим участникам собрания задавать вопросы. Суть его речей Альбус не уловил, поскольку Том голос не повышал, и до Дамблдора доносились лишь отдельные фразы. Наконец он подошел к этой компании, на которую многие посетители бросали опасливые взгляды, и сказал:

— Давно я тебя не видел, Том.

Тот прервал свой монолог и сухо проронил:

— Приветствую, мистер Дамблдор.

Альбуса, конечно, такой ответ покоробил, но он отнес его на собственную неловкость: действительно ведь, неуместно демонстрировать их с Томом близкое знакомство всем этим чистокровным. Особенно сейчас — после ожесточенной борьбы в Попечительском совете за их с Флитвиком новшества, вызвавшие сопротивление старых семей.

— Приветствую. Я не хочу вас всех отвлекать от обсуждений, но все же — как насчет того, чтобы посетить альма матер?

Том вежливо, но довольно отчужденно согласился:

— Я собирался, у меня есть к вам разговор, господин директор. Почему бы и не сегодня? Скажем, через пару часов. Мы закончим с делами, я отпущу своих друзей и найду вас.

Альбус мысленно усмехнулся этому «отпущу своих друзей», но вслух ответил только:

— Я буду ждать.

— Пожалуй, и мы подождем вашего возвращения, милорд, — в их диалог вдруг вмешался неизвестный Альбусу юноша с несколько асимметричным лицом.

Том ему улыбнулся:

— Да, Антонин. Не стоит отступать от правил, которые я сам установил. Подождите. Хотя, возможно, ваше ожидание затянется.

Так Альбус впервые увидел Долохова — совсем еще юного, но уже тогда производившего впечатление — даже не столько магической силой, пусть и очень большой, сколько тем, как он смотрел на Тома. Конечно, и в школьные времена у Тома имелись не только друзья и знакомые, но и почитатели, как с иронией называл их Альбус. Однако в тот день ирония показалась Альбусу неуместной. Сам Дамблдор испугался бы, обрати на него кто-либо подобный взгляд. Побоялся бы не соответствовать ожиданиям, а вот Том не боялся и Долохову улыбался — не снисходительно и не покровительственно, а как-то… Альбус не знал — как.

А Франсуа Мальсибера в тесном кружке приближенных Риддла Дамблдор не узнал, хотя тот сидел рядом с Томом. Уже покинув таверну, Альбус сообразил, что излучающий силу темный маг со скупыми и резкими жестами — это Мальсибер. Внешне он вроде бы остался похож на себя самого, но при этом стал неузнаваем. Может, дело во взгляде — пристальном и остром, а у того Мальсибера, которого помнил Альбус, взгляд скользил поверх пространства, улетал за его пределы. Может, в руках — их форма, наверное, не изменилась, но они потеряли внутренний трепет и чуткость, когда-то бросавшиеся в глаза. А может, в чем-то еще, но Мальсибер запомнился Альбусу руками и взглядом, а измениться мог много в чем. Однако в чем именно тот изменился — Альбус тоже не знал.

## II

Ровно через два часа Том появился на пороге директорского кабинета. Альбус смог его рассмотреть внимательнее, чем в полутьме аберфортова кабака, и обнаружил, что за время отсутствия и Том изменился — не меньше своего школьного друга.

На первый взгляд — несильно. С внешностью стало даже получше, чем перед самым отъездом. Или все же — похуже. Альбус не знал — как. Неестественная бледность и чуть поплывшие черты лица противоречили общему впечатлению собранности, твердости и устремленности к какой-то известной лишь Тому цели. И манеры Риддла изменились. Таким Дамблдор его не помнил, и это порождало неясное чувство потери — казалось бы, беспричинное. Однако уже через несколько минут Альбус догадался, чего ему в Томе не хватало: того странного ощущения, которое исходило от него молодого и которым он заражал всех вокруг. Не беспечности, не самонадеянности и даже не уверенности в том, что мир послушно примет нужную Риддлу форму. Все это неправильные слова. Скорее, свободы — свободы думать о чем пожелаешь, потому что ничто не ограничивает тебя ни снаружи, ни изнутри. И тут же Альбус сказал себе, что Том просто стал вести себя и выглядеть как чистокровный — вроде Лестранжей с их пресловутой суровостью, которая на самом деле — сдержанность и сознание долга. Такая манера и шла, и не шла ему одновременно. Но это стало первым, поверхностным впечатлением Дамблдора.

А вот на второй взгляд Том изменился очень сильно: он стал великим магом. Так что Долохов на него смотрел так, как смотрел, не без оснований. И в душе Альбуса надежда и страх разгорелись сильнее.

Они оба, похоже, не знали, как начать разговор. Альбус ухватился за традиционные формулы — предложил сесть и так далее. Том поблагодарил. «Ну хотя бы спасибо, а не благодарю», — отметил мысленно Дамблдор.

И все равно повисла напряженная тишина.

— Я слышал, что вы стали директором, — принужденно заметил Том, внезапно сбившись на фальцет и почти незаметно поморщившись от этой оплошности, — достойный выбор.

От этого «я слышал» Альбус разозлился — на себя, на Тома, на неловкость обоих. Не такой он представлял их встречу. И злость оказалась холодной, леденящей душу.

— Рад, что ты одобряешь, — сказал Дамблдор с неприкрытым сарказмом и, прекрасно помня, что Том не пьет во время серьезных разговоров, поинтересовался: — Могу я предложить тебе выпить?

— Это было бы любезно с вашей стороны, — с не меньшим сарказмом отозвался Том, — я проделал долгий путь. Прежде, чем найти вас в Хогвартсе.

— Я слышал, — проинформировал его Альбус. Достал вино, разлил по бокалам, — но на самом деле нашел тебя я, хотя ты, по твоим словам, собирался. Итак, Том… Чему обязан? Чему обязан удовольствием все-таки увидеть тебя сегодня в моем кабинете? Наверняка ведь не твоему желанию поздравить меня с избранием на должность?

И тут Том ему улыбнулся. Не так, как Долохову, а так — как раньше.

— А, к черту все, Альбус! Я рад вас видеть, хоть вы на меня и обижаетесь. Имеете право. По правде сказать, я боялся найти вас. Вы же сказали не тянуть, а я изрядно затянул с возвращением. Но я вернулся, возможно, позже, чем… — он вдруг запнулся, однако через секунду уверенно повторил: — Но я вернулся.

И Дамблдор ощутил, как все становится на предназначенные места. Холод в сердце сменился теплом. Напротив Альбуса сидел хорошо знакомый ему Том Риддл. Даже не тот, что был перед самым отъездом, а более ранний, пусть внешне и не похожий на себя самого. И Альбус спросил о том, что считал самым важным:

— Как твои поиски, Том? — он выразился неопределенно, надеясь, что Том поймет, и проверяя, поймет ли.

Том Альбуса понял.

— Увенчались успехом. Во всех смыслах, — усмехнулся он, — хотя это не тот успех, который уместно праздновать.

— То есть оно не стоило того? — спросил Дамблдор, до сих пор не имея представления, о чем спрашивает, но надеясь узнать. — Смысла не имелось?

Том явно помнил их предыдущий разговор, так что сразу ответил:

— Все сложно. С рациональной точки зрения — не стоило. Я допустил ошибку и не одну. И даже не только с рациональной, с точки зрения темного мага — тоже. И не только ошибку, но и глупость.

— Так может, пора? — осторожно предложил Дамблдор.

— Нет, — отрезал Том.

— Почему?

— Я же сказал, не только ошибку, но и глупость. Теперь ничего не исправить, я начал не с того. Модифицировал чужую разработку, сделал выбор и всем этим закрыл себе путь назад. А иных вариантов я не нашел, потому что их нет.

— Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно уверен, — отмахнулся Том.

— Твое любимое выражение, и даже я его у тебя подцепил, — улыбнулся Альбус, — но все же — уверен ли ты, что твоя уверенность абсолютна? Возможно, ты просто смотрел не в тех местах. А два великих мага могут многое сделать вместе.

— Я всегда либо абсолютно уверен в чем-то, либо… — Том помолчал и решительно кинул, как будто захлопнул дверь: — либо это что-то не имеет значения.

— Ошибка не имеет значения?

— Я допустил ошибку с точки зрения темного мага, — Том оперся затылком на спинку кресла и устремил прищуренный взгляд на Дамблдора: — Но, видите ли, Альбус… — снова пауза, а затем раздумчивое: — Вы сильно на меня повлияли. Или испортили меня. Я даже не знаю, испытывать к вам благодарность или ненависть. И то и другое — уместно, а может, их сочетание — еще уместнее.

— Чем я тебя испортил? — печально спросил Дамблдор.

— Чем именно — не знаю, не имеет значения. Но только после общения с вами я отыскал смысл того, что сделал с собой. Смысл — в совершенной мною ошибке и не только — в глупости тоже.

Альбус недоверчиво хмыкнул:

— Смысл в глупости?

Том наклонил голову и посмотрел куда-то за Дамблдора, сквозь него, сквозь все окружающее, сквозь пространство:

— Теперь у меня не осталось пути назад. И я могу без колебаний использовать собственную ошибку. Иначе сохранялось бы искушение прибегнуть, — он опять усмехнулся, — к компенсирующему ритуалу, как вы в свое время выразились. Его я нашел, кстати, без вашей помощи, — и тут он резко сменил тон на деловой: — Так что вы во всей этой конструкции явно нужны для другого. Ваша роль в общем замысле — другая.

— Конструкции? Замысле? Чьем? — изумился Дамблдор.

Том рассмеялся, но как-то нехорошо: веселья в этом смехе не чувствовалось ни на кнат. И не только веселья — иронии, сарказма, печали, любых эмоций. Присутствовало в нем осознание. Чего — Альбус не знал.

Том отсмеялся и растолковал:

— Да чьем же еще — как не высших сил?

— Ты уверен? — скептически поинтересовался Альбус.

Дамблдор не особо верил в высшие силы — смерть, время, судьбу и так далее. Или не так. Он в них верил, но не верил в их способность иметь какие-то замыслы. Магнит притягивает железо не потому, что хочет или замыслил его получить, а потому что он — магнит, таково его свойство. И даже не самого магнита или железа, а всего мира в целом.

Но Том безапелляционно заявил:

— Абсолютно уверен. Я вспоминаю юность и понимаю, что как бы я ни был хорош, по собственной воле я не смог бы не только модифицировать ритуал, но и скорее всего провести его и в исходной форме. А все сложилось крайне удачно. Как будто меня кто-то зельем удачи все время поил.

— И что за ритуал? — уцепился за его оговорку Альбус. Он все-таки не терял надежды все исправить. В конце концов, Том по молодости лет слишком уверен в полноте своих знаний.

— Не скажу, — бросил Том как-то слишком бездумно, на взгляд Дамблдора.

— Том, я не буду настаивать на… — Альбус замялся, — поисках чего бы то ни было: компенсирующего ритуала, еще чего-то. Но все же скажи. Мне важно. Я должен представлять, что с тобой случилось. Даже не знаю — для чего. Ни для чего, наверное, — и, слегка помешкав, поскольку помнил, что Том никогда не любил сантиментов, все же проговорил: — Просто ты мне дорог, Том. Я должен знать.

— Нет, — повторил Том. Помолчал и добавил: — И вот еще что. Томом больше меня не зовут. Теперь я известен под именем…

— Я знаю, под каким именем ты известен, — улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Но для меня, я боюсь, ты всегда останешься Томом Риддлом, как бы ты ни называл себя сейчас — все равно. Это — досадное свойство старых учителей: они не умеют забывать юные годы тех, за кого отвечают. К тому же мне не особо нравится твое новое имя.

— Оскорбляет ваш вкус? — с пониманием кивнул Том. — Увы, я успел с ним свыкнуться. Я слишком давно его придумал, а в юности все мы бываем романтичны и вульгарны одновременно. Впрочем, другие анаграммы звучали хуже.

— Анаграммы?

Том вытащил палочку и начертал в воздухе «Tom Marvolo Riddle». Еще один взмах — буквы перегруппировались. Альбус уловил идею и заинтересовался:

— Подожди, а если…

Том не стал даже слушать.

— Я же сказал, что свыкся. И это не важно, — он иронически улыбнулся, — хоть я и не роза, изменение имени на сущность мою не повлияет. Но мы с вами все не о том говорим.

— Да, не о том. Так все же — что за ритуал?

— Альбус, не упорствуйте, — мягко укорил его Том. — Не скажу. Тем более Тома Риддла давно уже нет. А ритуал проводил Том Риддл.

— Да почему же? Что бы ты ни сделал с собой…

— Вам вредно знать. Я беспокоюсь даже не о вас, а о деле. Вы ко мне и правда изрядно привязаны, начнете терзаться, метаться, искать решение, которого нет. И потеряете инструмент.

— Какой инструмент? — удивился Альбус.

— Меня. Я и мои способности в вашем распоряжении.

## III

— И как мне тебя использовать? — рассмеялся Дамблдор от подобного предложения. Использовать великого мага!

— Для начала нанять на должность профессора ЗОТИ, — очень серьезно посоветовал Том, — я ведь однажды уже подавал прошение — не вам, правда. Я сделал это чуть раньше, чем принято, чем ожидал профессор Диппет. Или вы тогда успели вмешаться. В общем, Диппет в тот раз ответил, что я слишком молод.

— Да, это я тогда вмешался, — признал Дамблдор, — боялся, что ты научишь студентов не тому.

— И были правы. Тогда бы я научил не тому. Но теперь я не столь уже молод, и, думаю, вы понимаете, что я многое видел и многого достиг с того момента, как покинул это место. И я снова прошу о том же — на этот раз вас.

— Ты многого достиг уже на моих глазах — до своего отъезда. Не сомневаюсь, что после него и по возвращении — не меньше. Слухи о твоих делах достигли твоей старой школы, — сообщил ему Альбус и не удержался от укоризны: — Я предпочел бы правда услышать о них от тебя, а не собирать сведения по крохам из светских сплетен. И меня удивляет, что я не вижу статей за твоей подписью в журналах. Ты полностью переключился на политику? Но в Хогвартсе преподают волшебники, продолжающие заниматься своими исследованиями. А ты, кажется, бросил это занятие?

— Альбус, — досадливо воскликнул Том, — я же сказал, вы имеете право обижаться. Но это глупо — тратить время на обиды. Я пришел к вам с просьбой разрешить мне вернуться в замок, чтобы учить. Вы позволите мне вернуться? — спросил он немного жалобно и многозначительно добавил: — Тогда времени на разговоры у нас будет предостаточно. Я буду весь ваш во время учебного года — как только пожелаете, все расскажу про свои странствия, свои исследования, свои находки и размышления.

Прозвучала реплика Тома искренне и как-то очень по-мальчишески. В эти секунды Том как никогда еще сегодня напоминал себя прежнего. Однако Дамблдор отдавал себе отчет: перед ним великий маг и политик, чьи цели пока неясны. И смех его, и взгляд при разговоре о ритуале принадлежали отнюдь не мальчишке. Том казался открытым и честным — даже в своих умолчаниях, но Дамблдор вдруг усомнился, что полностью понимает Риддла.

— И все же, все же… Вряд ли тебе сейчас нужен заработок для пропитания. Конечно, если я правильно помню, когда-то учить тебе нравилось…

— До сих пор нравится. Пожалуй, даже больше, чем раньше.

— Но зачем тебе Хогвартс? К нашей программе ты всегда относился скептически. Я же помню. Задолго до твоего отъезда я изменил свое отношение к тебе и никак не воспрепятствовал бы твоему назначению на должность профессора. Но ты не собирался претендовать на работу, которую не желал. И правильно. Ты и тогда уже не хотел и сейчас не хочешь учить — так же, как хотел в твои восемнадцать. Тем не менее, став великим магом, ты приходишь и просишь. Ты хочешь вернуться в Хогвартс. Но ты, мне кажется, о чем-то умалчиваешь, и я не ритуал имею в виду. Давай начистоту, Том. У тебя должна иметься какая-то цель. Почему бы не сказать мне все прямо на этот раз?

— Зачем мне Хогвартс? Мне лично? По большому счету — ни за чем. Так, мелочи, не стоящие вашего внимания.

— Том! — Дамблдор вложил в это слово явственный упрек.

Том сделал маленький глоток из бокала, помолчал, явно что-то взвешивая, а потом чуть грустно кивнул:

— Вы и правда всеведущи, Альбус. Умеете читать в душах?

— Просто задаю себе вопросы, почему кто-то действует так, а не иначе. Например, зачем тебе работа, которую ты не хотел и, полагаю, не хочешь.

— Работа, которую я не хочу? Напротив, я очень хочу ее получить, — Том вдруг осекся, — а ведь и правда: работы я этой не хочу, хотя получить ее хочу. Вы, кажется, иногда понимаете меня даже лучше, чем я сам. Но главного не понимаете: хочу я этой работы или нет — не имеет значения. И вы должны, хотите ли вы того или не хотите, дать мне эту работу. Вот ровно потому, что в душах читать вы умеете. Или прозревать общий смысл за канвой событий. Кстати, а сегодня вы оказались в «Кабаньей голове», потому что предвидели, что мы там будем?

— О, я просто хорошо знаком с местным барменом, — засмеялся Дамблдор, — он мой брат. И он немного насторожился при вашем появлении. Вызвал подкрепление в моем лице, — и тут же вернул себе серьезность: — Том, не крути, не пытайся отвлечь меня. Зачем тебе Хогвартс?

Том вздохнул:

— Я не хотел так сразу. Но с вами иначе нельзя. Это и правда не личный интерес, — он сделал паузу и твердо заявил: — Альбус, вы же сами видите, маггловский вопрос надо решать.

Столь резкий поворот в беседе ошеломил Дамблдора, и вместе с тем он ощутил, что кто-то снял у него с плеч тяжкий груз — не весь, но хотя бы часть. То, что начало тревожить Альбуса уже давно, а после появления в Хогвартсе Кима Маклейна переросло в настоящие опасения, которых никто не понимал и никто не разделял, оказывается, беспокоило еще одного великого мага. И это давало надежду. Альбуса, конечно, резанула формулировка: она напомнила о прошлом, которое он не любил вспоминать, — но мальчик мог и не улавливать вызываемых ею ассоциаций. В любом случае пересилило облегчение от того, что он, похоже, нашел себе союзника — и при этом в лице того, кто не только был дорог Альбусу, но и говорил с ним на одном языке. И поэтому Альбус выразился куда откровеннее, чем со всеми другими собеседниками, включая даже близких друзей:

— Мне не нравится само выражение «маггловский вопрос», но по сути согласен — пора что-то делать. Статут скоро перестанет работать, и если ничего не изменится, то Тридцатилетняя война покажется нам пикником на свежем воздухе. Нас уничтожат или поработят, — он на секунду замялся и уточнил: — Я тебя не смущаю такими заявлениями?

— Нисколько. Я полностью согласен, — и Том произнес именно то, что собирался сказать сам Альбус: — Но общество не готово, все полагаются на Статут.

— Да, и не сознают, что он — не стена, а ширма. Бумажная. И она сгорит от первой же настоящей искры.

— Мне нравятся ваши поэтические выражения, Альбус. Надо бы и мне так научиться. Тем более это полезно для преподавания: иносказательно иногда получается объяснять даже лучше.

Последнее замечание напомнило Альбусу, с чего они начали:

— И все-таки причем здесь преподавание ЗОТИ? Ты хочешь научить защищаться от магглов? — он покачал головой: — Том, ты их недооцениваешь. Надо иначе. Магглы — не темные твари, чтобы от них защищаться.

Том рассмеялся во второй раз и снова без всякого веселья в глазах:

— Разумеется. За кого вы меня принимаете, Альбус? От современного маггловского оружия и не только оружия сможем защититься мы с вами, другие великие маги, может, несколько старых семей. Но не все остальные. При нынешнем уровне магических знаний магия против маггловской атомной бомбы, против их средств связи и пропаганды, это… — он на миг задумался, — как экспеллиармус против авады. Шанс есть, конечно, но исчезающе малый. Так что вы правы — надо иначе. Вопрос в том — как?

Об этом Альбус мог рассуждать сколько угодно, только вот слушателей у него не находилось. Теперь же он нашел себе понимающего собеседника, однако слова не приходили, слишком много идей скопилось у Альбуса в голове. И начал он как-то чересчур нерешительно, как ему самому показалось:

— К сожалению, простыми мерами здесь не обойдешься. Надо постепенно… Я предпринимаю уже некоторые шаги — и в Визенгамоте, и в Министерстве… Твоя помощь здесь будет очень кстати, учитывая, что чистокровные тебя наконец оценили.

Том ожидаемо поморщился, но такой его реплики Дамблдор не ожидал:

— Альбус, вы сами предложили начистоту.

— Но я и правда предпринимаю кое-что… — растерянно ответствовал Альбус, удивленный обвинением в неискренности.

— И все же, наверное, в первую очередь не в Министерстве или Визенгамоте?

— Почему ты так решил?

Том посмотрел на него с непониманием, вздохнул и закатил глаза, но потом улыбнулся:

— Я всегда удивлялся, почему вы остаетесь здесь так долго. Я спрашивал у себя, почему такой волшебник, как вы, никогда не хотел оставить школу. И однажды я просто задался вопросом, почему вы, у кого Министерство так часто спрашивает совета, и кому, я думаю, дважды предлагали пост министра…

— Трижды, по последним подсчетам, — усмехнулся Дамблдор, которого изрядно веселили примитивные политические интриги, направленные на то, чтобы не позволить ему стать главой Визенгамота, к чему он уверенно шел все последние годы.

— Тем более. Так почему?

— Служба в Министерстве никогда не привлекала меня, — иронически проинформировал Альбус Тома, уверенный, что тот и сам прекрасно сознает истинные причины отказа.

— Разумеется. Как и меня, я не намерен искать должности министра магии.

— Как видишь, и в этом у нас с тобой что-то общее, — с намеком обронил Альбус.

Том серьезно кивнул, отпил из бокала и устремил на Альбуса очень строгий, даже требовательный взгляд:

— Но общее — не в том, что не привлекает, а в том — что мы считаем своим долгом, самым важным в жизни. Не так ли? Так что же это, Альбус?

Дамблдор задумался, Том умел ставить правильные вопросы, заставлявшие посмотреть на себя со стороны. Сохранение магического мира Альбус видел своей первейшей задачей и тем не менее оставался в школе, а не создавал свою политическую партию. Почему? Должность директора Хогвартса — с учетом школьного суверенитета — обеспечивала изрядную свободу действий. Но этот ответ вдруг показался мелким, и Альбус догадался, что, избрав такой вариант, он обнаружит во взгляде Тома признаки разочарования. Так почему же он в замке? Да просто тут его место, он здесь занимается тем, для чего предназначен. Чем или кем предназначен — Альбус не знал. Он постарался сформулировать идею в общих словах:

— Может быть, для такого волшебника, как я, нет ничего важнее, чем помогать молодым осваивать древние знания?

— Вот теперь вы говорите правду, — удовлетворенно согласился с ним Том. — Но почему вы отказываете в подобном понимании ситуации мне?

— Том, прости. Не твой сейчас это уровень — школа. Я же вижу, ты занимаешься совсем другим — выстраиваешь под себя политическую структуру…

— Не вижу противоречия. Я люблю учить, именно это занятие все так же привлекает меня больше всего. Хотя, возможно, я предпочел бы учить не детей, а взрослых.

— Вот видишь. И я хочу понимать твои мотивы. Том, я директор, на мне ответственность за школу. Почему ты пришел в Хогвартс, если не хочешь учить детей?

— Чего я хочу или не хочу, не имеет ни малейшего значения, Альбус. Я должен. И осознал я это в процессе, как вы говорите, выстраивания политической структуры. При нынешнем состоянии умов проигрыш магглам — вопрос времени. Большинство волшебников на самом деле ничего не понимают в магии.

## IV

— Да? — дипломатично отозвался Дамблдор, понимая, конечно, что его самого Том в «большинство» не включает. И все же раньше Том таких заявлений себе не позволял.

— Несомненно. Из четырех причин они уделяют внимание в основном формальной и материальной, хотя последняя заслуживает наименьшего внимания.

— Не сказал бы, — не удержался Альбус, — именно о ней мы знаем меньше всего, мы, собственно, вообще не представляем себе материальную причину магии.

Том улыбнулся слегка снисходительно:

— Ну это наш давний спор. Но ничего из увиденного мною в мире не подтверждало ваши громкие заявления о том, что материальной причиной является не тот объект, к которому применяется волшебство. Впрочем, неважно. Я думаю, вы согласитесь, что о движущей причине магии — то есть о самих магах — знания у большинства недостаточные. Убогие, я бы сказал, поэтому и знания о целевой причине провисают. Я сам в молодости пал жертвой недостаточности своих представлений. Я экспериментировал… — он помолчал, — пожалуй, слишком грубо. Однако сложилось — как сложилось, и в результате я расширил возможности магии, возможно, больше, чем кто-либо до меня.

Альбуса вдруг задело «ничего, что я видел» и снисходительность в тоне Тома, и выразился он резче, чем изначально хотел:

— Некоторые области магии. Некоторые. В других ты остался… уж прости… поразительно несведущ, на уровне того самого большинства. Ты все так же считаешь материальной причиной объект, а я между прочим изрядно продвинулся за последние годы в своих изысканиях, — он слегка смутился от своего утверждения и поправил себя: — Точнее, нет, не продвинулся, а понял, где надо копать, переосмыслил сам этот вопрос, — и, сглаживая резкость в адрес Тома, добавил: — Но, честно скажу, остатка моих дней на завершение подобной работы не хватит. А вот ты мог бы…

Том не обиделся на сравнение с «большинством», понимающе кивнул и спросил:

— Тогда где можно найти лучшее место для начала моих новых исследований, как не здесь, в Хогвартсе?

— Почему?

— И вы будете рядом, и объект изучения.

— Ты о чем?

— Вы ведь об Изначальной? Помните, мы говорили как-то? Вы это переосмыслили? А где еще изучать ее лучше всего? Другого места в Британии, где Изначальная проявляет себя столь ярко и разнообразно, не найти.

Дамблдор рассмеялся:

— Изначальная? Я не думал о ней в этом плане. Я совсем о другом. Ну да слишком долго рассказывать и спорить. Ты не сразу примешь мою идею. Но кто как не ты? Все остальные сразу заявят, что меня занесло не туда. И все же об этом — потом, сейчас не успеем по-настоящему обсудить. Времени не хватит.

Они так и не обсудили идею Альбуса. Может, и к лучшему, как казалось теперь Дамблдору. Том его, как правило, понимал, но выводы делал из понятого непредсказуемые. И для чего Лорд Волдеморт мог бы использовать эту идею — Альбус не знал. А может, и к худшему. Если бы Альбус ее изложил тогда, их разговор мог пойти иначе, но как именно — и этого Альбус не знал. Однако времени у них не осталось, оно незаметно просочилось сквозь дыры в их жизни, утекло как вода из прохудившегося котла. Впрочем, в тот момент разговора Альбус этого тоже не знал.

А Том задумчиво проговорил:

— Значит, не Изначальная? А вот я могу уже называть себя «интересующимся». Собственно, серьезная часть моих достижений лежит именно в этой области.

Дамблдор насторожился. Отсутствие публикаций получило объяснение, но ситуация в целом начала беспокоить. Нет, Альбус и раньше предчувствовал, что Том рано или поздно пересечет границы по-настоящему запретного. Все эти старые оговорки про «неодобрение широкой общественности», постоянные умолчания и намеки. Том тогда явно имел в виду не Темную магию, занятия ею он от Альбуса не скрывал. А сейчас он перестал скрывать и этот свой «интерес». Дамблдор постарался не вызвать у Тома сожалений о проявленной искренности и в то же время напомнить о существовании границ.

— Да? Но Хогвартс — не лучшее место для подобных изысканий. Мне наша школа дорога, а все мы знаем, что случается с теми, кто слишком далеко заходит в эту запретную область.

— Я не настаиваю, — уступчиво ответил Том, — вы сами, Альбус, подняли вопрос о материальной причине. А меня сейчас в первую очередь интересует движущая. И именно так я могу принести наибольшую пользу ученикам. Вы позволите мне поделиться своими знаниями с вашими студентами?

— И причем здесь ЗОТИ? Я бы еще понял, если бы ты захотел преподавать теорию магии. Мы, кстати, ввели факультатив с этого года — и для старших, и для младших. Но ЗОТИ? Сугубо практический предмет… Не понимаю тебя. Объяснись.

— Предмет, между прочим, называется Защита от Темных искусств. А все последние века в Хогвартсе учили защищаться от темных тварей, темных заклинаний и так далее. Я предлагаю вернуться к истокам. С детства учить защищать себя от Темных искусств.

— Том, я окончательно перестал понимать. Ты начал выражаться парадоксальнее меня. Темный маг желает учить защищаться от Темных искусств!

— Вряд ли парадоксальнее, но ваша манера изъясняться мне нравится. Пытаюсь подражать. Хорошо. Готовьтесь тогда услышать лекцию в вашем собственном стиле, — Том устроился в кресле поудобнее и начал: — Итак, Защита от Темных искусств. Полагаю, не стоит упоминать, что в той или иной степени Темную магию все практикуют, разве что кроме вас.

— Не стоит.

— Традиционный подход — воспитывать в детях ощущение баланса. Но он не работает, точнее, работает, но только для тех, кто не слишком силен и не слишком слаб. То, что произошло со мной, выразительная иллюстрация данного положения дел. Был бы я просто сильным темным магом, традиционные методы воспитания уничтожили бы меня. Они, собственно, и привели к тому, что я сделал с собой. Полагаю, я не первый такой, только памяти о прочих не осталось, потому что подобное убило их почти сразу. Однако во мне имелись задатки великого мага, и я их сумел развить. Использовать свои потери себе на пользу. Почему смог? Потому что понимал Темную магию. Но вот тогда, когда начинал свои эксперименты, понимал еще недостаточно. Лучшая защита от Темных искусств — понимание Темных искусств. Защищать надо собственную душу от себя, практикующего Темную магию, а не собственное тело от темных тварей и чужих проклятий. Но современный подход, когда Светлой магии учат подробно, а Темную оставляют фактически для самостоятельного освоения, опасен.

— Предлагаешь ввести в программу непростительные? — саркастически поинтересовался Дамблдор.

— Альбус, ваша ирония неуместна, — возмутился Риддл, — непростительные — инструмент для взрослых. Он весьма полезен, но требует серьезного подхода, развитой рефлексии и осознанности действий от волшебника, прибегающего к нему. А я говорю об основах Темной магии, уверенное знание которых нужно в том числе для того, чтобы подростки до срока в непростительных не тренировались. И вы должны признать, что я могу показать и рассказать вашим студентам такое, чего они не услышат от любого другого волшебника. Все ваши профессора, Альбус, — светлые маги, пусть часть из них — и с нюансами. Все равно они используют Темную магию как инструмент — опасный и противный, а после с облегчением убирают его на полку. Ну а вы сами вообще ведь не обращаетесь к ней?

— Да как-то необходимости не возникает, — пожал плечами Дамблдор.

— Вот именно. «Необходимости», говорите. У вас тот же инструментальный подход, который, кстати, вас ограничивает — как мага. В этом вся суть, и я хочу раздвинуть границы — для будущих поколений. При этом в качестве практического материала вполне достаточно примитивных вещей, не способных вызвать бурное возмущение у широкой общественности. И, разумеется, особое внимание стоит уделить сравнению двух способов колдовать одно и то же заклинание. Я вполне способен объяснить даже восьмилетнему ребенку, как колдовать темную левиосу. Пробовал уже, кстати, на знакомых детях. Всё они понимают — инстинктивно. И небезопасность Темной магии ловят на лету. А если потом сесть с ними и разобрать, что происходит с душой, то очень быстро усваивают, когда такое состояние полезно, когда вредно.

— Том, а скольким детям ты объяснял про темную левиосу? — осведомился Дамблдор, стараясь не выдать свой скепсис.

— Троим. И, кстати, всем вместе, хотя, конечно, у каждого требовалось подправлять свои моменты. Но так даже лучше усваивается — вместе, но индивидуально.

Дамблдор улыбнулся: Том оставался Томом. Пришлось указать на очевидный факт:

— А в классе двадцать студентов или даже больше.

Том с готовностью принял возражение:

— Двадцать — слишком много, я согласен. Но это уже — вопрос практической реализации. Можно проводить занятия по ЗОТИ в малых группах. С десятью детьми одновременно я точно справлюсь.

Альбус окончательно развеселился — в Томе всегда практический взгляд на вещи сочетался с невниманием к реальности. Или не так. Том всегда был абсолютно уверен, что реальность ему подчинится. И все же Дамблдор постарался вернуть его на землю:

— В расписание не влезет. Не в детское — в твое, тебе придется раздвоиться.

— Почему бы и нет, — улыбнулся Том, — вопрос оплаты для нас имеет второстепенное значение. У меня и моих соратников есть средства, чтобы обеспечить себе достойную жизнь. Поэтому вы можете получить за те же деньги сразу двух учителей. Профессора и ассистента, например, — и он с очевидным удовольствием поведал: — У меня есть юноша из русских эмигрантов — Антонин Долохов. В теории он не слишком силен по молодости лет, хотя не хуже, я думаю, многих ваших профессоров, зато уж с пониманием Темной магии у него отлично. И с рефлексией все в порядке. И с жизненными правилами. Он вам понравится, я абсолютно уверен. У вас много общего, хотя он очень чистокровный, но не в нашем, а в континентальном духе. Такой, знаете ли, слегка феодальный.

Говоря все это, Том продолжал улыбаться, напомная Альбусу того молодого — еще до «случившегося» — Тома, любующегося изысканным артефактом. Видимо, теперь подобные реакции у него вызывали не предметы, а люди.

— Это тот юноша с немного странным лицом?

— Да, он. Результат травмы и не самое легкое детство. Родные не смогли обеспечить вовремя помощь, вот и остались последствия.

К Долохову Альбус присмотрелся, еще не зная, как того зовут. Юноша ему и понравился, и не понравился одновременно — вызвал интерес и настороженность.

— Иностранец. К тому же очень молодой. Чистокровные семьи будут возражать.

Том понял его не совсем верно:

— Антонин придерживается исключительно твердых правил в частной жизни. Хотя старшекурсницы будут от него млеть, он не по-британски галантен. И между прочим, подобное сочетание свойств у профессора положительно сказывается на успеваемости. А Попечительский совет мы возьмем на себя, у нас есть выходы на его членов.

— Мы? Твоя структура?

## V

Том вдруг начал оправдываться:

— Альбус, вы, действительно, сильно на меня повлияли. Уж то, что магия — это маги, я и правда усвоил. Да, я занимаюсь политикой, не только исследованиями. Вы верно заметили. И какая-то организационная структура мне нужна. Даже не структура — соратники, друзья.

— Я рад слышать, что ты их считаешь друзьями, — серьезно заметил Дамблдор, — настоящая политика требует их наличия, ты ведь не политиканствовать в Визенгамоте намерен, для чего достаточно союзников и хороших знакомых, — и все-таки не удержался от замечания: — Однако, прости, у меня сложилось впечатление, что их статус скорее — подчиненных, даже слуг. Тебя это «милорд» от твоего Долохова не коробит?

Том махнул рукой:

— Это Антонин. Я же сказал, он весьма феодален и своей феодальностью заражает всех вокруг. Я уже свыкся: милорд — так милорд. В конце концов, стилистически соответствует нашей структуре: есть в ней что-то от рыцарского ордена.

— И что станется с теми, кого ты… возглавляешь? Что с ними станется, когда ты сменишь амплуа с милорда и главы ордена на профессора?

— Ничего не станется, — запротестовал Том, — во-первых, к этому моему амплуа они привычны. Я ухитряюсь профессорствовать, даже будучи «милордом». Во-вторых, наша организация — довольно гибкая структура, я осуществляю лишь общее руководство, задаю направление. Я уверен, мои друзья продолжат, как раньше, — без меня. То есть без меня — в ежедневной доступности, так-то я организацию бросать не намерен.

Дамблдор взглянул ему прямо в глаза:

— Наоборот, намерен искать новых соратников среди молодежи?

— Конечно, — без всякого смущения подтвердил Риддл.

— Не уверен, что мне как директору стоит подобное позволять.

— Альбус, но что в этом плохого? Значительная часть молодых включается в политику сразу после выхода из школы, а многие — еще на старших курсах. Всегда так было.

— Но никогда еще в школе не преподавали… главы политических структур, — заметил Альбус, — немного нечестно получится. От политики в школе никуда не деться, но мы — администрация и Попечительский совет — стараемся не допускать в стены Хогвартса политиков.

— Кроме одного, — невинно бросил Том.

— О ком ты?

— О вас, Альбус.

— Я все же не совсем политик, хотя политикой и занимаюсь. Но у меня, например, не имеется никакой структуры, в которую можно вербовать молодежь, — в свою очередь стал оправдываться Дамблдор.

— А почему? Мне кажется, она вам необходима. Вы могли бы действовать куда эффективнее при наличии таковой. Я не зову вас к себе: два великих мага в рамках одной структуры не уживутся. Но наличие у вас параллельной организации сильно облегчило бы жизнь не только вам, но и мне. Мы же с вами не бороться друг с другом будем, правда? Нам, наоборот, надо обеспечить единую лояльность всех магов, как выражается мистер Найтон. Кстати, вы с ним поддерживаете знакомство?

— Нет, личного знакомства не поддерживаю, но труды его читал, разумеется.

— Очень яркий мыслитель, хотя немного ригористичный. Однако насчет единой лояльности он абсолютно прав. Мы с вами могли бы разделить зоны ответственности. Вот, скажем, если взять Священные двадцать восемь родов, я не могу найти подхода к Прюэттам. Или две линии Блэков! Очень сложно балансировать между старшими и младшими. Как бы мне ни было жалко, но младших я бы вам уступил. Да и Гойлов хорошо бы развести между собой. Но ведь надо охватить и семьи попроще. У вас отличный контакт с Дарнфордами, насколько мне известно. Подумайте, Альбус, над этим.

— Подумаю, — дипломатично отозвался Дамблдор, — обращусь к тебе за консультацией, если решусь.

— Альбус, зачем вам мои консультации! Кто из нас двоих светлый маг?! Это я опирался на ваши идеи, когда организацию создавал.

— Кстати, как вы называете ее? — Дамблдор вспомнил еще один покоробивший его слух.

— Да никак — организация и все. Старые мои друзья вспоминают еще школьное название иногда — Вальпургиевы рыцари. Смысла в нем мало, впрочем.

— Но вроде есть и те, которые называют себя — по слухам, по крайней мере, — Пожирателями смерти? В этом какой смысл? Звучит как-то…

— Снова имя оскорбляет ваш вкус? На самом деле тоже — никакого. Просто у одного из моих соратников крайне извращенное чувство юмора. Я как-нибудь на досуге расскажу, откуда это название взялось, история комичная и возвышенная одновременно. Но мы все время отклоняемся в сторону…

Альбус облегченно улыбнулся:

— Это всегда так — при первой встрече после долгой разлуки. Слишком многим надо поделиться, многое обсудить, заново найти общее между нами. Мы же оба изменились. А я еще и соскучился по тебе, мне просто не хочется тебя отпускать. Но и правда — твои соратники наверняка заждались, и мой брат нервничает. Он меня уже спрашивал, почему ты заявился сегодня вечером сюда в окружении своей… дружины, так сказать. Его ваше собрание обеспокоило. И правда, выглядит подозрительно — в такой снежный вечер отправиться столь далеко от традиционных мест для подобных мероприятий, чтобы устроить политический сбор.

— Мы не хотели смущать покой мирных обывателей, а завсегдатаев этого места таковыми не назовешь. Потому и выбрали его. Но, полагаю, большинство моих друзей уже разошлись, и брат ваш перевел дух.

Дамблдора поразила подобная вольница внутри организации Тома:

— Да? Неужели если я сейчас загляну в «Кабанью голову», то не найду там их кружка — Нотта, Розье, Мальсибера, Долохова, ожидающих твоего возвращения? Том, ты не держишь баланс, — упрекнул его Дамблдор, — с одной стороны, все это — «милорд» и прочие знаки почтения, которые внешних наблюдателей смущают, уж больно они не в наших традициях. А с другой — такое отсутствие элементарной дисциплины, ты ведь велел им ждать!

— С дисциплиной у нас отлично. Я оставил все на Антонина. Он, конечно, дождется меня, может, еще с парой-тройкой наших, а остальных отпустит. И Нотту, и Розье, и Мальсиберу есть чем заняться.

— А Долохов, значит, дождется? — улыбнулся Альбус, решив отложить обсуждение партийного строительства на потом, поскольку его снова порадовала интонация, с которой Риддл произнес это имя. Похоже, Том нашел себе то ли ученика, то ли младшего друга. Кого — Альбус не знал. Но слишком часто имя русского юноши всплывало в их разговоре.

— Он к вам, Альбус, настороженно относится и почему-то решил, что мы с вами поссоримся. Правда, как он намерен меня от вас спасать, даже не подозреваю. Он, конечно, хорош — и весьма, но против великого мага пока не потянет. Много у него ненужного в голове, но я форсировать события с ним не хочу. Пусть сам разбирается.

## VI

Альбус удовлетворенно кивнул, вспоминая их давний спор:

— Я понял, ты многому научился. Но, и правда, вернемся к основному вопросу. Ты мне напомнил меня самого. В молодости я тоже лелеял подобные планы — о Хогвартсе. Вот ровно твоими словами излагал проект реформ в преподавании ЗОТИ.

— Серьезно? Значит, вы практиковали Темную в молодости?

— Ну не то чтобы… Пробовал что-то, конечно. Но я ведь светлый маг по существу своему. Ты удивишься, но у меня при темном способе колдовства заклинания не становились заметно сильнее. И ощущение от них неприятное появлялось.

— И как же вы собирались преподавать?

— А я не под себя замышлял реформы. В молодости у меня был… не друг, конечно, но хороший знакомый. Мы еще в Хогвартсе познакомились и вечно спорили о магии и смежных вопросах, иногда у нас доходило дело и до дуэлей. В Темной он хорошо понимал. Вот с ним мы об этом и рассуждали, я даже целый трактат написал по мотивам наших диспутов. Я его уговаривал пойти в учителя, но это сначала не подобало его статусу и ситуации в целом, а потом у него возникли проблемы в семье, и он надолго уехал. А после его возвращения мы как-то разошлись, хотя и не ссорились, он попробовал получить профессорскую должность, но не получилось. И, подозреваю, тогда ему не до реформ стало, он просто хотел утвердиться в обществе заново. Да и я, уже вкусив учительской практики, пришел к выводу, что на самом деле их невозможно реализовать.

— Почему?

— Во-первых, понимание Темной магии — очень индивидуально, а в Хогвартсе — образование коллективное. Потребуется общая программа, хотя бы для того, чтобы провести министерские экзамены. Твой подход с этим несовместим. На первых курсах что-то общее у детей еще будет, но к пятому они точно разбредутся в разные стороны, научатся разному — хотя, возможно, и одинаково хорошо. Темная магия основана на самопознании, а все люди разные. Сравни себя с кем-нибудь из Блэков, вы же совершенно по-разному понимаете Темную.

— Я думал об этом. Есть два варианта. Первый — не информировать Министерство, пусть проводят экзамены как привыкли. Теория там примитивная, а с практикой после занятий со мной и Антонином проблем не возникнет. Второй, лучший — изменить содержание экзаменов. У меня есть наброски того, как можно проверять усвоение материала — при том, что материал у всех разный.

— Ты меня восхищаешь, я даже верю в то, что у тебя получится научить Темной магии откровенных оболтусов, которых в школе изрядно. Но, увы, есть и во-вторых. Знаешь, на чье яростное сопротивление мы натолкнемся? Старых чистокровных семей. И с ними мы не справимся. Тебя они признали, но, полагаю, все равно помнят о твоем происхождении.

— Альбус, я считал, что вы меня уже не способны удивить. Ошибался. Почему они будут против?

— Обучение подростков Темной магии всегда шло в семье, это — семейная прерогатива. Мы сильно выйдем за границы Хогвартского статута с такой реформой. В принципе, обоснования подобного положения дел довольно разумны. Темная магия — индивидуальна, профессора знают детей хуже родителей, хотя и проводят с ними больше времени, но семейные связи — сильнее, а магия — это маги. Такова логика старых семей.

— Вы уверены?

— Я не просто уверен, а знаю наверняка. Мы еле-еле выбили возможность ввести факультативы по теории — особенно для младшекурсников, — и Дамблдор вздохнул, припоминая недавние битвы: — Том, в чем нас только не обвиняли…

— В чем?

— Во всем, и все — в разном, — Дамблдор устало махнул рукой, — даже пересказывать неохота.

— Но вы же справились?

— Да. Но второй раз подряд, боюсь, не получится. К тому же Темная магия — куда более тонкая материя.

— У вас одного не получится. Но если мы будем использовать друг друга — как инструменты, то вполне способны достичь успеха. В конце концов, чистокровные с готовностью учатся у меня.

— Наверное, взрослые в основном? А родители тех трех детей знали о твоем уроке?

— Знали, но, по правде говоря, это не показательно. Дети были моих ближайших соратников.

— Вот-вот. Поверь, я слишком долго варюсь в этом котле.

— Я верю. Неприятно. Ведь в этом-то и дело — в семейном образовании, — Том поморщился и вдруг пустился в откровенные ламентации: — Альбус, если бы вы только знали, на что я натолкнулся, когда чистокровные возжелали у меня поучиться! Да и вообще — в разговорах. Все очень глубокомысленно рассуждают о Темной, и от этого глубокомыслия моих собеседников мне становится не по себе. У современных волшебников — даже из самых темных семей — дичайшие представления. Взрослые, образованные люди не понимают элементарных вещей! Все — от Лестранжей до Прюэттов. Кроме Блэков, пожалуй. У них представления тоже — дичайшие, но хоть самобытные, пусть только у части. Вальбурга хороша, ее супруг неплох, в младшей ветви почти все нетривиально мыслят. С этими мне даже интересно поговорить. Но все остальные… Даже пересказывать неохота. И все это они передают своим детям! Они их губят, Альбус! Они закрывают для них возможности, а не открывают. И магия в целом деградирует! В ней стало слишком много практики, слишком мало теории. А недостаток теории и на практику влияет. Один упадок менталистики чего стоит! А прорицания?! Нумерология и рунология ушли куда-то в сторону от прочих дисциплин, превращаются в самодостаточные спекуляции. В артефакторике нет серьезных открытий, все совершенствуют старые методы…

— А молодой Деррент? — перебил его Альбус. — У него есть определенные успехи, и в отсутствии оригинальности его не обвинить.

— Так это же не результат его учебы в Гильдии и развития наших традиций. На ком он женат?! И в какую область ушел?! Еще бы не было достижений! Зачем тогда рисковать и на Далассине жениться? Но если отрешиться от таких экстремальных случаев и великих магов, то магия загнивает.

— Полагаю, ты немного преувеличиваешь, хотя в целом… Если встать на точку зрения темного мага… то резоны для твоей оценки есть. И тем не менее я здраво оцениваю наши силы.

— Хорошо, пусть не изменение программы. Факультатив.

— Таким никого не обмануть, Том. Темную магию в твоем варианте ввести в программу Хогвартса не позволят именно темные семьи, — устало, но твердо повторил Дамблдор.

Том кивнул, однако слова директора его не обескуражили:

— Я понял. Впрочем, с этим можно работать. В общем, это техническая проблема. Но вы согласны с идеей в целом?

— Не знаю, Том. Тут еще одно. Наше происхождение не дает нам взглянуть на вещи в их перспективе — Лестранжей, Малфоев, Гойлов и прочих. Возможно, они и правы. Я не берусь судить.

— Зато я берусь, — без малейшего сомнения в голосе возвестил Том, — они не правы. То есть в другой ситуации — возможно, да, были бы правы. Но в данный исторический момент — нет. И по отношению ко мне — нет. Я умею учить правильно. Дайте мне грязнокровку лет семнадцати, и я за пару уроков его научу осмысленному применению круциатуса или авады — без вреда для его души, а только с пользой.

— А пятнадцати лет? — усмехнулся Дамблдор.

— Пятнадцати — нет, не научу. Существуют объективные ограничения. И субъективные. Антонина я не буду учить, например, контролю над Адским огнем. Помните, мы о нем говорили? С тех пор я понял, что учить ему можно не всех.

— У твоего Антонина плохо с балансом?

— У него с ним отлично. Там дело в другом. Мальсибера я научил контролировать Адский огонь и вообще сделал из Франсуа сильного мага. Но мне не понравился результат.

— Музыка?

— Не совсем она. Он ведь ее не бросил, до сих пор играет и слушает. И тем не менее… Таким вещам учить можно только тех, кто готов. Нет, не так. В общем, теперь я вижу, кого уже можно, а кого — нет, — и Том внимательно посмотрел на Альбуса: — Вот вас, пожалуй, смог бы. Впрочем, надо еще проверить, если ли у вас возможность, но скорее всего — да.

— Да зачем мне?

— Никогда не знаешь, что пригодится. Да и в целом полезный инструмент. Для самопознания в основном, правда. Но вам не повредит углубить представления о себе в этой области. А некоторым — повредит. Антонину, в частности.

— Странно. Ведь твой юный соратник — темный маг?

— Не в этом дело. Для контроля над Адским огнем следует найти лишнее в собственной душе, ясно увидеть его и использовать как инструмент. Кому-то можно это лишнее показать, кого-то подвести к осознанию. А с кем-то так нельзя. Мальсибера я вывел на недостижимый для него, как казалось, уровень, но при этом — поставил границы. Повторять не хочу.

— А мне, значит, хочешь? Тогда ты не единственный такой, — засмеялся Дамблдор, — слышал бы ты, в чем меня обвиняли, когда мы вводили семинар по теории. Я сам себя не узнавал в этом внушающем страх чудовище, не знающем ограничений. В результате я не решился вести факультатив сам, отдал его Филиусу.

— Нет, я вам границы ставить не желаю, потому и говорю, что проверить надо, есть ли у вас возможность. А что до ваших проблем в Совете… Величие вызывает зависть, зависть порождает неприязнь, а неприязнь плодит ложь, — меланхолично изрек Том, — вы должны знать это, Дамблдор. Должны были усвоить этот неприятный урок. Сколько лет вы великий маг?

— Много. Но я бы не назвал величием статус великого мага.

— Почему бы и нет? Не статус, конечно, но дела.

— А ты ведь и сам стал великим магом.

— Потому и говорю так.

— И ты называешь великими делами все то, чем занимался, а? — с выражением полной невинности спросил Дамблдор.

— Конечно, — усмехнулся Том.

— Рассказал бы о собственных великих деяниях. Из светских сплетен я в основном о политике знаю, а мне интересны твои магические изыскания.

— Тогда оставим обсуждение занимательной темы нашего с вами величия и вернемся к делу. Заодно расскажу и о своих достижениях.

— Давай. Я понял, что ты очень хочешь ввести Темную магию в школьную программу. Чтобы уберечь новые поколения от своих ошибок?

— Нет, конечно, Альбус. Вы сами мне говорили, что свои ошибки все совершают сами и по своим причинам. Я думаю не о магах по отдельности, а о магическом мире в целом, — он сделал паузу и твердо, внушительно произнес: — Нам надо в очень сжатые сроки вывести наш мир на новый уровень владения магией. Вы помните мою идею о магии как менталистике? Вот на тот, когда она станет для всех очевидной.

— Зачем же, Том? Зачем эта идея — всем? Не все же занимаются теорией, как мы.

— Как — зачем? Разумеется, для решения проблемы с магглами. Никаких других общих задач у магов сейчас нет и не может быть.

## VII

Дамблдор слегка опешил — в первую очередь от амбициозности замыслов Тома: вывести весь мир на новый уровень владения магией! И правда, начинать тогда надо с детей! Стремление Тома в Хогвартс становилось понятным. Но Альбус не улавливал связи: как это поможет решить проблему с магглами? Дамблдору, наоборот, казалось, что волшебникам нужно стать чуть менее магами, сблизиться с магглами. Однако Том в любом случае заслуживал права быть выслушанным.

— И какое решение ты предлагаешь?

— Мы не можем отделаться от них — уничтожить. Их слишком много. У меня есть одна совсем юная пылкая сторонница радикального решения вопроса. Я предложил ей посчитать, сколько придется авад на каждого мага, умеющего колдовать это заклинание. Посчитать, а потом прикинуть, что станет с их душами. В отличие от магглов мы не умеем убивать безлично.

— И как она отреагировала?

— Начала изобретать способы безличного убийства. Безуспешно пока.

— Ты надеешься, что изобретет? — осторожно поинтересовался Дамблдор.

— За кого вы меня принимаете, Альбус? — возмутился Том. — Я просто не сторонник прямых проповедей благонравия. Пусть немного поизобретает — обсудим каждый вариант как в плане осуществимости, так и по воздействию на реализующих его. Так постепенно и дойдет до ребенка, что деградация высшей части души у магглов связана в том числе и с этим — с изощренностью в безличных убийствах.

— Своеобразные у тебя педагогические приемы, — заметил Дамблдор, не зная, то ли ужасаться, то ли восхищаться. — А сам-то ты что думаешь?

— Я думаю, что в общей массе магглы не опасны. Они перестанут угрожать нам после окончательного решения вопроса, — Дамблдора опять передернуло от формулировки, но он понимал, что Том вкладывает в нее совсем иной смысл, и Риддл подтвердил догадку, заявив: — Но и до того их незачем уничтожать, их надо контролировать.

Дамблдор засмеялся:

— Том! Мне остается только пожелать тебе удачи. Но для начала предложить тебе — как ты сделал со своей юной соратницей — посчитать, сколько магглов придется контролировать каждому магу.

— А зачем контролировать их всех? Более того, зачем контролировать самих магглов? Опасны не они сами по себе, опасны их технологии и наука, ее стремительное развитие. Вот ее следует поставить под контроль, даже не под контроль — просто притормозить и направить в нужную нам сторону.

— Ты считаешь, так можно защититься от магглов?

— Нет. Мой план делится на два этапа: предварительный и основной. Основной даст нам защиту — не от оружия магглов, а от них как таковых. Но он требует общих усилий и подготовки. Тем временем на предварительном этапе нам нужно оттянуть крушение Статута, в этом и заключается смысл влияния на маггловскую науку. Вместе с тем метод достижения обеих целей, основной и подготовительной, один и тот же. Менталистика. Нам жизненно необходимо превратить в менталистов всех магов, — тут он скептически поморщился, — ладно, не всех, но большинство. И даже тех, у кого нет дара.

— Подожди, ты хочешь учить школьников менталистике?

— Не школьников. Обучением менталистов мы с вами займемся в рамках наших организаций. Я, собственно, уже начал. Вам следует подтянуться. Гильдии менталистов нет, ничьи права мы не нарушаем. К тому же я слышал, у вас завязались контакты с кем-то из ближневосточных магов. Вы что-то у них почерпнули?

Дамблдор замялся:

— Видишь ли…

— Альбус, я не намерен ничего у вас выпытывать. Я тоже немного пообщался с ними.

— Тебя учили? — ревниво поинтересовался Альбус. Он считал себя единственным из ныне живущих европейцев, удостоившимся «объяснений».

— Ну как это у них говорится: не учили — объясняли основы. Для полноценного ученичества у меня и времени нет, и возможностей. Но среди восточников есть несколько весьма открытых к контакту индивидов. Вам стоит этим воспользоваться. По крайней мере, мне удалось изобрести свои приемы на основе того, что я узнал от них. Думаю, у вас получится не хуже. Но главное, необходимо, чтобы этим методам можно было научить других. Начнем, конечно, с самых способных, имеющих Дар. Возможно, вам придется ограничиться только этим кругом учеников, если вы не найдете способа развивать способности менталиста через изучение Светлой.

— Но зачем?

— Для начала нам нужно изрядное количество очень хороших менталистов, чтобы влиять на развитие маггловской науки.

Альбус размышлял на сходную тему: можно ли остановить разрушительные исследования магглов, угрожавшие существованию самой планеты, — но пришел к выводу, что нельзя. Однако ему даже не приходило в голову, что для такого воздействия нужны продвинутые ментальные техники. На его взгляд, хорошо исполненное заклятие забвения технически удовлетворяло всем требованиям. Проблема заключалась в другом. Но Том мыслил крайне нетривиально и мог найти способ обойти это неустранимое препятствие, поэтому Альбус спросил:

— Почему именно очень хороших?

— Потому что делать это надо незаметно. Не для объекта воздействия, а для других. Сторонних наблюдателей. Полагаю, понимаете, о ком я?

— Нет, Том, не понимаю. Если ты опасаешься Министерства...

— Причем здесь Министерство! Альбус, мы с вами, объединив усилия, вполне способны контролировать его. Я о магглах и о тех, кто контактирует с ними.

— О ком? Ведь не о магглорожденных же?

— Конечно, нет! — нетерпеливо бросил Том, а потом полюбопытствовал странным тоном: — Альбус, а что вы знаете об исключениях из Статута, не связанных с грязнокровками и полукровками?

О таких исключениях Альбус мог рассказать очень много, но вряд ли Том желал услышать пространную лекцию. Дамблдор постарался сформулировать ответ покороче:

— Они допускаются в интересах общественной безопасности. Например, во время последней войны мы иногда координировали действия с магглами, но старались ограничиваться средним звеном. Ну и другие меры принимали, я в этом как раз участвовал — как менталист. Не всегда получалось, конечно, обойтись средним звеном, но из представителей высшей власти выбирали тех…

— Альбус, я об изначальных исключениях… — перебил его Том.

— О каких? — изумленно переспросил Дамблдор.

— Я о том, как принимали Статут. Значит, вы об этом не знаете, хоть вы и великий маг, и политик. Я тоже великий и тоже не знаю. Мы оба полукровки, а это знание — старых чистокровных семей, и то — не всех, подозреваю. Но мне удалось разобраться в подоплеке событий — по обмолвкам, старым текстам, в разговорах со знающими людьми — вроде Дарнфордов. Один из них ведь занимался Тридцатилетней войной, пока ему не посоветовали оставить это занятие, — Том сделал паузу и серьезно спросил: — Вы никогда не задумывались над тем, как получилось, что магглы про нас забыли — так быстро и просто?

— Ну это известно, — немного по-учительски ответствовал Альбус, — многим известно, хотя в школьный курс истории не входит. Нам помогли, обеспечили возможность для воздействия на магглов — на ключевые фигуры и целые группы. Ты, наверное, оригинал Статута не видел? Его хранят в Отделе тайн и довольно ревниво.

— Видел. Неофициально, конечно…

— Надо же! — не удержался Альбус от восклицания, поскольку не ожидал, что Том успел наладить контакт с отделом Руквуда. — Тогда ты должен был обратить внимание, что он подписан и магглами. Вот они и участвовали в установлении разделения — с той стороны.

— Альбус, а что случилось потом? — неожиданно спросил Риддл. — Смотрите, некоторые магглы подписали Статут, зная о магах. А дальше? Obliviate на них не накладывали: у всех участников переговоров имелся своего рода дипломатический иммунитет. И как магглы с этим знанием поступили?

Дамблдор поджал губы:

— Спасибо за интересный вопрос, как говорится. Я не задумывался никогда. Очевидно, тайну они сохранили…

— И детям ее не передали, — саркастически согласился Риддл.

— Гм… И правда странно было бы…

— Там еще интересный набор имен. Вы над ним не размышляли?

— В принципе, подписывали Статут представители маггловских династий, слабо связанных с магами. Они, конечно, хотели лишить соперников преимущества. Все-таки Тридцатилетняя война продемонстрировала, что участие магов в маггловских конфликтах создает серьезный дисбаланс сил и ни к чему хорошему не приводит. Да и появление магглорожденных магов в правящих династиях, пусть и редкое, вносило изрядную смуту. Поэтому, кстати, баварские Виттельсбахи столь активно продвигали Статут. Знаешь, наверное, если с Дарнфордами общался, что в другой их ветви родился принц — магглорожденный маг. И он, в отличие от большинства подобных ему, принимал активное участие в маггловских войнах. Но Виттельсбахи и Лотаринги еще хотели увести со сцены трансильванских и валашских колдунов — в преддверии войны с турками. До ее начала не успели, но все-таки добились своего. На самом деле у магглов имелось много доводов за введение Статута, на этом мы тогда и сыграли.

— Но кроме известных имен под текстом стоит много других — почти неизвестных. Представители этих семей ничем не прославились среди магглов. Кто они? И зачем их привлекли к подписанию Статута?

— Свидетели? Например, вассалы тех правителей, что принимали участие в переговорах?

— Не похоже. Видите ли, Альбус. Эти фамилии в историю не вошли, но некоторые чистокровные маги из старых семей их знают. Точнее, реагируют на их упоминание. Несколько нервно. Почему они их помнят? А тех маггловских королей и герцогов, которые подписывали Статут, почти забыли. Можете смеяться, но Генрих Штауфен о своем дальнем родстве с Виттельсбахами узнал от меня. А Малфои и Лестранжи знают, что были такие маггловские короли или герцоги, или кто-то еще — и все. А при случайном упоминании совершенно безвестной фамилии — странным образом напрягаются.

— Может, какие-то связи? Скажем, браки с ними заключались? Тогда понятно, почему их привлекли. И почему чистокровные дергаются.

— Наоборот, ни в чьем генеалогическом древе этих имен вы не найдете. Хотя, казалось бы, в Средние века полукровные браки были чем-то вполне привычным. Но создается впечатление, что эти незаметные магглы никогда не смешивали с магами кровь и прочие связи не создавали. Совсем как Блэки — только наоборот.

— А ты не пытался исследовать вопрос с маггловской стороны?

— Очень сложно и требует времени. К тому же у магглов орфография неустойчивая, написание родовых имен менялось. Надо разбираться в их генеалогических справочниках и прочих источниках. Я даже не знаю, кому из соратников можно такое поручить. Вот если бы Дарнфордов привлечь… Попробуйте их уговорить.

— А оно того стоит? Зачем нам выяснять подробности про эти семьи?

— Стоит, — отрезал Том, — заметьте, Статут не симметричен, мы и магглы неравноправны. Нам запрещено вмешиваться в маггловские дела, а у магглов такого запрета нет.

— Но как они могут вмешаться, если и не подозревают о нашем существовании?

— Насчет поголовного неведения магглов о нас, вы, кажется, со мной согласились?

— Не то чтобы… Но примем твою версию за рабочую гипотезу. Однако о каком вмешательстве ты говоришь?

— Не совсем вмешательстве. В общем, если вкратце, я пришел к выводу, что к Статуту имеется приложение. И суть его — в контроле над магами. Позиция тех маггловских династий, которые подписали Статут, заключалась в том, что магия — нечто недолжное и в то же время — опасное. Но они ведь наверняка понимали, что большинство клятв, даже магических, можно обойти — при известном напряжении мысли.

— Мы честно соблюдаем Статут, — Альбус почувствовал себя задетым и в то же время смутился, — ну более или менее честно.

— О да! Очень честно. И не только те его положения, которые широко известны…

— Ты о чем?

— О приложении. Альбус, еще лет семьсот назад делались артефакты на основе Изначальной. Теперь же это — откровенно запретная область. И, похоже, подобный статус она приобрела после принятия Статута.

— Рунгхольт погиб задолго до принятия Статута.

— Общеизвестная легенда о нем возникла куда позднее. И нет в ней налета истинной старины. А что там в действительности произошло… Как ни странно, современных событию достоверных источников не осталось. Но дело даже не в этом. Повторяю, магглы не могли не понимать, что возможности магов весьма велики, и разделение миров облегчает нам незаметное вмешательство в маггловские дела. Вряд ли можно обвинить тех же Виттельсбахов в недальновидности или недооценке магии.

— К чему ты все-таки ведешь?

— Подозреваю, что магглы оставили себе инструмент контроля, и, возможно, часть магглов, подписавших Статут, составляет нечто вроде надзорного органа с наследственным членством. Обратите внимание на формулировку исключения из Статута, которую мы традиционно относим к семьям грязнокровок и полукровок. «Те магглы, которые в силу семейных традиций имеют сведения о магическом мире». А какие традиции у семей грязнокровок? Между тем написано именно так: не «родства», а «семейных традиций». При этом отсутствие любых связей с магами у этих незаметных семей становится объяснимым: попытка обеспечить беспристрастность, исключить лоббизм и так далее. Вместе с тем контакты с магами у этих надзирателей должны сохраняться, иначе как им пресекать недозволенные действия? Полагаю, на нашей стороне есть своего рода связующие звенья.

— И кто же?

— Не знаю. Могу только предполагать. Есть у меня несколько вариантов. Во-первых, Абраванели. Их брачная политика облегчает контакты с маггловской стороной, а их возможности позволяют незаметно влиять на ситуацию. Во-вторых… Альбус, а вы не задавались вопросом, почему род Уизли называют предателями крови?

— Они вступали в браки с магглами. И вообще, любители всего маггловского…

— В браки? А кто именно?

— Ну так сразу и не скажу…

— Зато я скажу: из основной линии на протяжении всех последних веков — никто. К тому же полукровных браков в нашем мире хоть отбавляй. И никто не называет эти семьи так — как называют Уизли. И обратите внимание, этот род почти никогда не занимался публичной политикой, но всегда его представители служили в Министерстве, в отличие от большинства других из числа двадцати восьми. И всегда в специфических отделах — вроде Контроля над использованием маггловских изобретений.

Альбус вздохнул:

— Том, ты во власти предубеждений: чистокровных — против Уизли — и личных, из-за давнего конфликта — против Абраванелей. Да и вообще, твоя идея попахивает теорией заговора, а они редко бывают верны.

— Но все же лучше исходить из их истинности, если ставки высоки. Если мы находим каменные статуэтки крыс и мышей в подвале, то безопаснее вооружиться зеркальным щитом, хотя все уверены, что василиски давно вымерли. И я не предубежден. В конце концов, если я прав, эти семьи взяли на себя весьма неблагодарную роль и, подозреваю, вынужденно, поскольку при подписании Статута нас фактически загнали в угол. К тому же я не настаиваю на том, что это именно Уизли и Абраванели. Но кто-то должен быть, и желательно, реализуя первую часть моего плана, не привлечь их внимания, точнее, дать им возможность не обратить внимание на наши действия. Думаю, они по большому счету все же лояльны магическому миру.

— То есть твой план предполагает нарушение Статута? — уточнил Дамблдор.

Он не считал подобное настоящим клятвопреступлением, если действия магов направлены ко благу. Да и события последней мировой войны показали, что частные нарушения — даже весьма злонамеренные — не приводят к появлению вины на всем магическом мире. Но действовать надо очень обдуманно, чтобы не поставить под угрозу магический мир и без крушения Статута.

Том дал хороший ответ, хотя и с нюансами, как говорится:

— Да, но лишь с тем, чтобы соблюсти его дух. Положение магов и магглов согласно Статуту неравноправно. Маги взяли на себя обязательство не вмешиваться в маггловские дела и не оказывать влияния на магглов, за исключением необходимого для поддержания самого Статута. А магглы аналогичного обязательства не приняли. И если — точнее когда — они обнаружат магический мир, то будут свободны в выборе действий по отношению к нему. И желательно этот момент оттянуть.

— В принципе, я согласен. Сейчас крушение Статута станет катастрофой. Но все-таки зачем тебе менталисты в большом количестве?

— Нам следует перенаправить внимание магглов в нужных направлениях, отвлечь их от опасных для нас идей, занять их внутренней борьбой. Но сделать это ненавязчиво, не привлекая внимания надзирателей, если они существуют. Контакты с магглами у нас и в Европе не запрещены, нам никто не помешает общаться — не столько с правителями, это и правда — лишнее, сколько с теми, кто имеет влияние на умы. Хороший менталист может не навязать идею, а подтолкнуть объект воздействия, чтобы тот пришел к ней сам. А к ненужной идее — не пришел.

## VIII

— И какие идеи ты хочешь внушить властителям маггловских дум? — насторожившись, спросил Дамблдор, которого смутили слова «занять внутренней борьбой».

— О, я полон разнообразных идей, — рассмеялся Риддл, — вот, скажем, мне очень понравилась история с так называемым сухим законом в Северо-американских штатах. В начале века американские магглы запретили производство и продажу алкоголя. Это привело к укреплению преступности, с которой потом им пришлось упорно и долго воевать. Второй раз такое не пройдет, но вместо алкоголя можно, например, бороться с дурманящими и веселящими зельями. Магглы и сами склоняются к подобной мысли, стоит их дальше подтолкнуть. Придать борьбе грандиозный размах. Или, скажем, защита природы. Или гуманизм, равноправие всех со всеми. Или безопасность жизни. Прекрасные идеи с огромным потенциалом.

— Ты хочешь исправить общество магглов? — облегченно поинтересовался Дамблдор: все-таки Том иногда находил крайне неудачные формулировки для вполне приемлемых мыслей.

— Я не сказал бы. Альбус, у магглов плохо с высшей частью души, и любое разумное и благородное начинание они превращают в повод для жестокой войны. Здесь есть с чем работать хорошему менталисту. Но главное — их наука.

— Ты хочешь остановить их военные исследования? Я думал об этом, но…

— Нет, Альбус. Я ставлю перед собой реальные задачи. Отвлечь магглов от изобретения новых способов убийства себе подобных было бы не под силу и Мерлину. Меня волнует другое: как бы они не прорвались к нематериальной основе мира. И здесь я вижу хорошие перспективы. Во-первых, стоит притормозить те их науки, которые они сами перестают считать науками — о человеке, об обществе, о слове, о душе. Здесь есть уже определенный задел. После своей мировой войны они склоняются к мысли, что в этой области истины нет, есть только мнения, корыстные интересы и животные инстинкты. Что любое высказывание — подозрительно, за ним скрывается не смысл, а некая манипуляция, что человек, философ, политик, публицист говорит на самом деле не то, что он говорит. И смысл речей заслуживает не постижения, а такого, как бы это выразиться… разбора на части, деконструкции. Окончательное принятие подобной точки зрения преградит им дорогу к пониманию сути нематериального. И следует немного посодействовать ее пропагандистам.

— А стоит ли так, Том? Может, наоборот, попытаться вернуть им правильное представление о слове и прочих нематериальных аспектах бытия? Ведь это поможет магглам принять магию — потом, когда они узнают?

— Невозможно, — отрезал Том, — деградация высшей части души у магглов — неоспоримый факт. А какое постижение магии возможно в этих условиях? Но я не закончил. Во-вторых, магглы развивают другие отрасли науки — о материи. И это не менее, а то и более опасно. Они могут постичь нематериальное извращенным способом — со стороны материи. Их следует остановить.

— Останавливать опасные направления? Влиять на тех ученых, которые подходят к опасным рубежам? — Дамблдор поджал губы. — Я размышлял о чем-то подобном, правда в другом контексте — об их военных исследованиях. И я пришел к выводу, что цель эта недостижима. Том, их наука устроена иначе, чем наша. У нас, если, например, исчезнут Ибелины и их ученики, то изучение взаимозаменяемости растительных и животных компонентов остановится, поскольку кроме них никто этим не занимается. Нас мало, а у магглов все по-другому. Их слишком много, и ученых у них очень много — в абсолютных цифрах, пусть даже их доля среди всего населения намного ниже, чем у нас. Но это все равно. У нас и правда можно пресечь целое научное направление, устранив его главу, но с магглами так не получится. Если даже ты остановишь кого-то из их исследователей, подошедшего к опасному рубежу, то другой на противоположном конце света через несколько лет приблизится к той же самой точке.

— Альбус, я тоже читал Германа Найтона и регулярно веду продолжительные беседы с Октавием Руквудом. Кажется, сведения о маггловской науке у нас — из одних и тех же источников.

— Мастер Руквуд согласен со мной, заметь. И сделать маггловское ученое сословие менее многочисленным тоже не получится, ведь научные занятия приобрели у них особый престиж, число ученых-магглов растет год от года. Руквуда это тоже беспокоит…

— Октавий не умеет мыслить парадоксально. А мы с вами, Альбус, умеем. Если число ученых у магглов нельзя сократить, то следует его увеличить, стимулировать рост.

— Но, прости, тогда тем более прогресс в опасных областях не остановить.

— Почему же. Сейчас ученых у них десятки тысяч — в большой стране. Пусть будут десятки миллионов. И это затормозит их науку намного лучше, чем сокращение их числа.

— Почему?

— Магглы работают с материальным, им нужны их приборы, инструменты, материалы, а на это требуются деньги. У нас вопрос финансирования стоит не очень остро, во-первых, магические исследования более дешевы, во-вторых, большинство исследователей имеют собственные источники средств — семейные накопления, выполнение сторонних заказов. Но даже у нас среди зельеваров и артефакторов каждый год разворачивается борьба вокруг выбора, кого поддержать гильдейскими деньгами. Однако решения принимаются сравнительно разумные, поскольку все знают, кто чего стоит, и откровенный лоббизм или перетягивание одеяла на себя разрушают репутацию мага. Подобный баланс возможно поддерживать в ситуации, когда исследователей мало — в абсолютных цифрах, — и все знакомы друг с другом. У магглов большая часть науки финансируется извне — государствами в целом, военными ведомствами, общественными структурами. Разумеется, те, кто сидят на деньгах, хотят иметь контроль над тем, куда уходят средства. Но если ученых очень много, то даже разумные администраторы с хорошим образованием не в силах оценить сравнительную важность исследований. К тому же с ростом числа ученых наука начнет дробиться, они сами перестанут понимать и здраво оценивать друг друга. В такой ситуации логичный вывод, к которому магглов следует подтолкнуть, — ввести формальный критерий. Приучить их оценивать исследования не по существу, а по какому-то количественному параметру. Магглы и так любят подсчитывать все — что нужно и что не нужно. У них даже наука особая есть, как сообщил нам Найтон. Хороший формальный критерий — количество статей, пусть лучше финансируют тех, кто активнее публикует результаты.

— Но почему это должно отрицательно повлиять…

— Альбус, если получение денег зависит от количества статей, они начнут публиковать незаконченные исследования. Вы правильно заметили, если одному ученому стереть память, то другой вскоре обнаружит то же самое, потому что занимался чем-то похожим. А не надо никому ничего стирать! — торжествующе воскликнул Том. — Пусть конкурируют между собой. Пусть торопятся, публикуют незаконченное, чтобы застолбить свой приоритет. И не только незаконченное — плохо проверенное, с натяжками, — тут он хитро сощурился и прибавил: — Кроме того, магглам стоит внушить, что хорошая публикация должна обязательно нести в себе новизну, а проверка и воспроизведение чужих результатов должны потерять престиж. В результате серьезную долю их достижений можно будет отправить в мусор. А еще, — увлеченно продолжал Риддл, — у них и так приобретает влияние идея, что от науки должна иметься практическая польза. Логично ведь. Деньги на нее дает общество в целом, состоящее в основном из простых людей. Должны же они получать выгоду! Вот пусть умники займутся чем-то полезным, придумывают нечто, облегчающее жизнь своим собратьям. А вы ведь знаете, реальные достижения, ведущие к лучшему постижению мира, часто не имеют непосредственной связи с чем-то бытовым. Вот какая практическая польза от вашего обобщения насчет способов использования драконьей крови? Да никакой! Но ведь это — одно из самых серьезных открытий последнего века. Мы теперь понимаем многие аспекты зельеварения намного лучше, чем раньше. Наше представление о магии стало более цельным. Но к совершенствованию зелий с драконьей кровью ваша статья не привела. Мы-то пока видим значимость подобных открытий, хотя их становится все меньше и меньше. Но хорошо бы сделать так, чтобы магглы подобное понимание утратили. На самом деле рост числа магглов, занимающихся наукой, будет этому способствовать и сам по себе. Основная масса на такие открытия не способна, а именно она начнет задавать тон. В общем, я долго могу рассуждать о влиянии на маггловскую науку, мы еще обсудим мои идеи. Но главное — эта триада: «конкуренция, польза, новизна».


	28. Chapter 28

# Глава 27. Тема для новой войны

## I

Альбус не мог не восхититься размахом замыслов Риддла, парадоксальностью его мысли, но сам план ему не только не нравился, но и казался ненадежным — даже если отвлечься от принципиальных вопросов. Все-таки мир представлялся Тому слишком логичным, и оттого он верил, что может постичь его и тем самым подчинить своей непреклонной воле. А Дамблдор знал, что мир не логичен — по крайней мере во многом. Причинность — не объективная связь, а категория восприятия. В принципе, Том скорее всего придерживался того же мнения, но считал, что может навязать причинные связи вселенной, а вот Альбус думал иначе. Он просто знал, что это не так, что это — иллюзия. Случайность — не пересечение множества связей, сумма факторов, которые можно просчитать, а… просто случайность. Учесть заранее ее невозможно, именно потому проваливаются грандиозные хорошо продуманные планы, опирающиеся на причинность, и удаются другие — совсем непродуманные, но воплощенные теми, кто может вслушаться в мир. Дамблдор, впрочем, не стал философствовать, а задал конкретный вопрос:

— Том, мы никогда это не обсуждали, но насколько у тебя хорошо с предвидением будущего?

— Почему вы спрашиваете?

— А все-таки… Объясню потом.

— Прорицаниями в школе я не увлекался, пророческого дара у меня нет, но в принципе… Складывать два и два я умею. Очень быстро и эффективно. Поэтому обычно мои предсказания сбываются, хотя их источник — логика и знание людей. Так почему вы этим заинтересовались?

— Мне не нравится твой план, — Альбус решил остаться в перспективе Тома и подобрал аргумент: — Он по-своему логичен, но ты многого не учитываешь, как мне кажется. Для начала практическое соображение. Ты хочешь сделать из маггловской науки монстра — громадного, неуклюжего и, казалось бы, неэффективного. Но неэффективность — не всегда отсутствие результатов. Драконы вроде бы тоже неуклюжи и неповоротливы на земле, но все равно у обычного мага против неприрученного дракона и на земле шансов мало. Я боюсь, сыграет свою роль фактор больших чисел. Пусть наука магглов будет неэффективна по соотношению затраченных ресурсов и полученного результата, но все равно результаты будут — за счет ее грандиозности. Нам сложно это представить, магов мало, и мы привыкли к тому, что результат — следствие эффективных действий. Но магглов много и ресурсов у них очень много, они смогут позволить себе неэффективную науку.

— Интересная мысль, — явно не из вежливости, а вполне искренне обронил Том.

— К тому же твой план слишком глобален для вполне конкретной цели — выиграть время. Тебе всегда был присущ широкий замах. Но здесь ты всего не продумал, твои идеи могут иметь непредвиденные последствия.

— Возможно, и правда нужно как-то иначе. Хотя не знаю… Я же не стремлюсь остановить их «научный прогресс». Просто притормозить, пока мы решаем свои проблемы. А потом — пусть себе развиваются. Но пока они разберутся со своим монстром, мы получим время на решение основной задачи. Хотя… В общем, стоит подробнее поговорить, но не сейчас, — Том потер лоб, потом поднял глаза на Дамблдора: — Знаете, Альбус, я только сейчас догадался, как мне вас не хватало. За время странствий я привык к размышлениям наедине с собой и отвык от вас и от ваших парадоксов. Неэффективно, но результативно! Умеете же вы взглянуть на вещи в чужой, даже чуждой, перспективе.

— Мне тоже тебя не хватало, Том, — тихо вымолвил Альбус, стараясь не удариться в сентиментальность, — всех наших разговоров, твоего полета мысли, твоей свободы. Но я не жалею, что ты нас покинул на время. Ты многое увидел и многого добился с тех пор, как оставил нас.

— Главное, многое осознал, — серьезно поправил его Том.

— Да, я вижу. Ты стал великим магом, а рядом со мной это не получилось бы, по крайней мере так быстро. Для таких изменений требуется одиночество.

— Но теперь оно мне не нужно. И я вернулся.

— Я рад. По-настоящему рад, — сдержанно отозвался Дамблдор, но от него потребовались изрядные усилия, чтобы сохранить ровный тон.

И Том ему снова улыбнулся, на этот раз немного неловко и криво, но его улыбка вдруг заполнила в мире Альбуса долго пустовавшую нишу, которую не могли заполнить ни друзья, ни коллеги, ни ученики. Том не приходился Альбусу ни коллегой, ни другом. Учеником? Альбус сомневался, хотя и хотел его так назвать. А кем он был на самом деле — Альбус не знал и не желал подбирать подходящее слово. Том был Томом — гениальным мальчишкой (несмотря на статус великого мага и возраст сильно за тридцать), чья мысль иногда улетала за пределы, доступные Альбусу, а кривая улыбка могла залатать дыру, которую не устраняли ни прежняя дружба с Геллертом, ни нынешняя — с Фламелем, ни те редкие и поэтому ценные моменты, когда Альбусу удавалось поговорить с Аберфортом, не поругавшись. Но Том был Томом, и подобные моменты душевной близости его смущали — так говорил тогда себе Дамблдор. 

Эту — последнюю — улыбку Тома, Альбус помнил и спустя много лет, хотя не раз убеждал себя, что Риддл с юности отличался способностями к убедительной актерской игре. Мизансцена была разыграна весьма достоверно, а кривая улыбка попала точно в цель. Но что-то в душе Альбуса не давало ему окончательно поддаться на собственные уговоры. Даже — после всего.

Была ли эта улыбка сыгранной или настоящей, Том быстро стер ее со своего лица и озабоченно поинтересовался:

— У вас есть другие идеи, как приостановить движение магглов к нематериальному?

Альбус вздохнул, предстояло перейти к обсуждению того, что вызывало принципиальное несогласие с Томом. Альбус не знал, как объяснить, но надеялся, что Том все же поймет — потому что если не он, то кто?

— Нет, Том, таких идей у меня нет. И не будет. Возражал тебе я лишь для того, чтобы показать, что ты многого не учел. На самом деле мне не нравится весь твой план. Вот взять хотя бы «пользу» из твоей триады. Ты ведь хочешь магглов лишить представления о ценности познания как такового. А именно оно свойственно человеку, стремление к познанию делает нас и магглов людьми.

— Насчет познания, вы правы, конечно. То есть не вы, а Аристотель, но это неважно, — Том ненадолго замолк, прикрыл глаза, а потом спросил: — Однако, Альбус, вы уверены, что магглы — люди? — и поспешно поправился: — Такие же, как и мы, я имею в виду.

Альбус мог понять, откуда у Тома такие идеи. Сам Дамблдор такого вопроса себе не задавал, но… Понять Тома он мог. И все же поощрять подобный образ мыслей не следовало — для души он не полезен, и Дамблдор с упреком воскликнул:

— Том! Магглы — несомненно, люди, у них имеется высшая часть души, — и он привел рациональный аргумент, специально для Тома: — Да и в конце концов, они единственный магический вид, с которым не требуется никаких особых мер, обеспечивающих совместимость, при рождении общих детей.

— Это аргумент от материального, Альбус, — парировал Риддл, — высшая часть души у нас разная, — помолчал и осторожно добавил: — Если она вообще у магглов есть.

Последняя мировая война вполне закономерно вызвала у многих магов подозрения, что пресловутая деградация высшей части души у магглов дошла до логического предела. Альбус с этим тезисом категорически не соглашался, однако постарался выразиться аккуратно:

— Знаешь, мне иногда кажется, что теория деградации неверна, а на самом деле у магглов высшая часть души приобрела за последние века новые формы. И наука — практическое воплощение этих форм, а твой план, стало быть, приведет к настоящей деградации магглов.

— Альбус, я не о том. Есть ли у магглов высшая часть души вообще? Они вроде бы называют ее духом. Но дух есть и у нас. Например, мы говорим «сильный духом». Но что такое дух? Сочетание воли, разума, восприимчивости. Это просто хорошее развитие разумных сил души, а не высшая ее часть.

— Магглы имеют в виду нечто иное, мне кажется, — неуверенно возразил Дамблдор.

— А точно? Может, это мы придумали им высшую часть души — по своему образцу, когда взаимодействовали с ними в старые времена. А на самом деле у магглов нет ее и не было никогда?

— Том, ну как же ее нет?! Они ведь тоже люди, значит, есть что-то.

— У вас логическое кольцо: они люди, поэтому есть высшая часть души, а она есть, потому что они люди.

— Да никакого кольца! — у Дамблдора даже перехватило дыхание от собственной неспособности донести свою мысль, и он беспомощно проговорил: — Это ведь чувствуется — то, что они люди. Они ведь во многом — такие же, как мы. Мы очень похожи, несмотря на все наши различия.

— Во многом, да, похожи. Кто бы спорил, — при этих словах Тома Альбус смог наконец вздохнуть, а Риддл помолчал, покрутил в пальцах бокал, пригубил вина и задал странный вопрос: — Альбус, а откуда они взялись? Магглы. Как вы считаете?

— Ну уж точно — не из грибов, — засмеялся Дамблдор. Облегчение от того, что ему удалось достучаться до Тома, заставило его дать легкомысленный ответ.

— Альбус, я серьезно, — с отчетливым недовольством отозвался Том, — вот если вчитаться в наши древние сказания о начале истории, о Золотом веке, то легко заметить — нет там про магглов. Там говорится: «люди». Просто люди. Но эти «люди» умели творить волшебство, то есть речь идет о магах. Может, не было раньше магглов?

— И как они появились, по-твоему? — изумился Дамблдор.

Том с готовностью дал ответ:

— Я склоняюсь к мнению, что они — потомки магов, потерявших высшую часть души, совершивших нечто, ведущее к подобному результату. Или боги ее за что-то отняли у них, ведь все это явно случилось еще до того, как боги оставили магов. Или какая-то душевная болезнь. Тут можно только гадать. Но мне все же представляется более вероятным, что это кара какой-то группе магов.

— Том, но магглы — не сквибы!

— Нет, конечно, — согласился Том и пояснил: — Сквибы, хоть и не могут колдовать, видят магию, а значит, какие-то ошметки высшей части души у них все же остаются, — тут в его глазах появился блеск, и он заявил: — Кстати, надо бы сквибами заняться. Вот как вам такой вариант — сквибы имеют полноценную высшую часть, но у них нарушены ее связи с волевой сферой, отсюда и неспособность к колдовству.

— Но у сквибов нет даже детских выбросов… Причем здесь воля? — недоуменно вопросил Дамблдор.

Том пожал плечами, как бы удивляясь несообразительности собеседника:

— Детские выбросы завязаны на волю, Альбус. Выбросы направлены на какую-то цель или удовлетворяют желание. Но это еще детская воля, не подчиненная полностью разуму. Отсюда и странные формы иногда.

— Интересно. И правда ведь, — задумчиво проговорил Дамблдор. В вопросах воли Том понимал явно больше него.

А тот увлеченно продолжал:

— И кстати, если мы постигнем магию как менталистику, то, возможно, и сквибов сможем научить колдовать.

— Ты серьезно об этом думаешь? — поразился Дамблдор такому повороту мысли, которого он от Риддла не ожидал.

— Вполне, — подтвердил Том.

Дамблдор вдруг испытал угрызения совести: он считал себя весьма добросердечным, но о сквибах не размышлял. Нет, разумеется, он не испытывал к ним брезгливости, как многие чистокровные, он их держал за… Альбус не знал за кого именно. Ну, в общем, за людей, хотя и без высшей части души, то есть ущербных, но не заслуживающих... того отношения, которое демонстрировал магический мир. Однако ему и в голову не приходило, что можно их научить колдовать. Он исходил из того, что со сквибами — так получилось, как говорится. Ну вот лишены они магии, что тут поделать? А вдруг и правда — не лишены?

И Альбус посмотрел на собеседника с искренним уважением:

— Да, Том. Ты изменился, и я могу у тебя поучиться. И чему? Любви к людям! Ты меня поразил до глубины души.

## II

— Любви к людям? — удивился Том. — Вы ошибаетесь. Вы же знаете, я слово «любовь» не люблю. И к сквибам особо теплых чувств не питаю. Но если я что и люблю, так это магию. Мне вечно ее не хватает, — произнес он, как бы цитируя, и Альбус вспомнил их старый разговор, — а если сквибов научить колдовать, то магии в мире станет больше. Но вернемся к магглам.

— Вернемся. Может, их тоже можно научить колдовать? Если они потомки магов.

— Альбус, вот теперь и я скажу, что вас занесло. Магглы не сквибы, они полностью лишены высшей части души — по крайней мере нашего варианта. Хотя, повторяю, мне кажется, что своего у них нет, что так называемый «дух» — выдумка кого-то из магов, сторонников равенства видов. Но магии магглы точно лишены, даже больше — они отторгают ее и отторгаются ею.

— Ты о чем?

— Они не видят, не чувствуют Изначальную. И между прочим, магглоотталкивающие чары основаны именно на этом. Я с ними разбирался и пришел к выводу, что они имитируют сильное проявление Изначальной.

— Да?

— Я провел эксперимент на себе, проанализировал свое восприятие этих чар и нашел сходство. На досуге расскажу, сможете сами попробовать. Да и косвенные подтверждения есть. Вот, скажем, на Хогвартсе лежат довольно слабые чары, между тем магглы сюда не суются. И через Запретный лес — тоже, хотя с его стороны никаких чар, зато Изначальная там повсюду. Еще у Блэков очень своеобразные методы сокрытия собственных домов, подтверждающие мою идею. Да и этот навязанный нам запрет на исследования Изначальной…

— Ты уверен, что он нам навязан? Ты ведь не видел никакого приложения к Статуту?

— Не видел, но абсолютно уверен и в его существовании, и в этом запрете. И я считаю, что подобное отторжение Изначальной — приговор.

— За что?

— Я не в прямом смысле слова. Хотя… вполне возможно, предки магглов совершили нечто такое, что заслуживало подобной кары. Теперь уж не спросишь, но потом…

— У кого не спросишь?

— У богов, — просто ответил Том. — Полагаю, скорее всего предки магглов отказались от богов. Вот и получили соответствующий результат.

— Но, Том! Ведь боги оставили магов! А вовсе не магглов. У них как раз…

— Да. Я и говорю, что магглы от них отказались. А потом придумали себе новых, но они — их выдумка. А нас боги оставили, потому что мы не прервали общение с магглами.

— Но, Том! Например, в Новом свете…

— В Новом свете просто жестче поддерживается Статут. Но в каком-то смысле там связь с магглами куда теснее. Там пытаются подражать маггловской науке, ее достижениям, — Том поморщился, — и это неверный путь. В конечном счете он приведет к окончательной деградации магов. И что-то подобное происходит и у нас. В каких дисциплинах есть достижения за последние века? Зельеварение, трансфигурация, отдельные отрасли артефакторики. Все, что связано с материальным. И достижения какие-то… — он махнул рукой, — сомнительные. Очень практичные, не ведущие к лучшему пониманию магии. А менталистика в упадке…

— Но чары… — начал Дамблдор.

— С чарами сложно. Там есть интересные результаты, но только в отдельных областях, опять же связанных с материальным. Еще боевые чары неплохо развиваются. Программа Хогвартса хорошо отражает современное состояние магических исследований.

— Я в чем-то с тобой согласен. Но мы же ввели факультатив по теории магии, — возразил Дамблдор.

— Посмотрим. Предполагаю, результаты у вас будут не впечатляющие.

— Почему?

— Потому что главная проблема — даже не в образовании. А в том, что мы продолжаем соприкасаться с магглами. Мы от них заражаемся… Наши достижения стали походить на маггловские. Магические исследования начинают напоминать маггловскую науку. Я не обвиняю вас, Альбус, но ваш Конгресс, все эти журналы, конференции… Вы — великий маг, но тоже поддаетесь этой заразе. Вот Генрих Штауфен — держится.

— Но, Том! Генрих Штауфен — темный маг, а я светлый. Светлая магия не то чтобы требует подобной организации, но они подобают друг другу. Вот и все.

— Не думаю, что маггловские обычаи подобают высшей магии — будь она в основе своей хоть Светлой, хоть Темной. Фламель, кстати, тоже в ваших играх участия не принимает. А уж он и вас светлее.

— Ты с ним познакомился?

— Да, — коротко ответил Том и, явно не желая вдаваться в подробности, резко сменил тему: — Так вот. Мы тоже медленно деградируем, и это — следствие наших контактов с магглами. Мы начинаем придавать особое значение материальным аспектам магии, практической пользе. И это погубит магов, превратит нас в магглов с палочками. А когда-нибудь и палочки нам не помогут.

— Но ты ведь сам предлагаешь усилить контакты с магглами!

— Только на первом этапе и только для тех, кому такие контакты безопасны. Хорошие менталисты нужны и поэтому. На самом деле нарушение Статута приведет к его соблюдению — в высшем смысле. И они должны в этом себя убедить и поверить себе от всей души, исключить любые сомнения, — Том закашлялся, отпил из бокала и заговорил быстрее, не так рассудительно, как раньше, зато с подкупающим пылом: — Альбус, Статут несправедлив, пусть внешние приличия и соблюдены. Обязательство не вмешиваться в жизнь второго из видов взяли на себя только мы. Вроде бы секретность обеспечивает невмешательство магглов в нашу жизнь, однако гарантий тому никаких. И с секретностью не все так просто, как я уже упоминал. А откровенная несправедливость — запрет на некоторые виды магии — вынесена в приложение, о котором мало кому известно. Виттельсбахи — а я уверен, именно они подготовили Статут — совсем непросты и магию очень не любят. Они продумали меры, как низвести нас до состояния магглов. И, похоже, их замыслы реализуются, хоть и очень медленно. Тогда они выкрутили нам руки, поставили на колени и постарались этот факт замаскировать. Но такие вещи всегда всплывают. Высшие силы не любят откровенной несправедливости, дисбаланса. Я верю, пришло время для магов подняться с колен. Виттельсбахи сами себя перехитрили, поскольку формально целью Статута является разделение миров. Сейчас разделению угрожают магглы. И нам следует эту угрозу пресечь — в согласии с духом Статута. Наше вмешательство будет весьма незначительным, ведь я предлагаю лишь усилить уже возникшие в маггловском мире тенденции. Но оно в конечном счете позволит разделение окончательно закрепить. Суть моих замыслов — не в предварительном этапе. Если вам в нем что-то не нравится или вы сомневаетесь, осуществим ли он, можно детали обсудить. Главное — оттянуть крушение Статута, пока мы готовим… — Том остановился, подыскивая слово, затем лицо его озарилось, и он завершил свою фразу, — исход.

## III

— Подожди, подожди. Исход? Куда?

— Не куда, — торжествующе засмеялся Риддл. — В этом вся суть! Мы существуем с магглами в общем пространстве, и тут нам от них никуда не деться. Более того, они его у нас постепенно отбирают. Волшебные леса сокращаются, магические виды постепенно вымирают. Единороги раньше жили по всей Европе, а теперь их только в Запретном лесу и увидишь. А мантикоры?! Диких уже почти не осталось. О драконах я и не говорю. А хуже всего — возникают смешанные поселения магов и магглов. Началось все с семей магглорожденных, а в результате маги вынуждены скрывать свое владение магией даже около дома. Пространство у нас отбирают. И решение тут одно — время. Нам следует отделиться от магглов во времени.

— Не понимаю — как?

— Альбус, я занимался временем в последние годы и окончательно осознал, что время действительно во многом субъективно. Нам нужно всего лишь убрать синхронность с магглами.

— В смысле? Уйти в прошлое? Но хроноворотов на всех не хватит. Да и не факт, что мы все попадем в общее прошлое.

Риддл подался вперед, глаза его загорелись:

— Да нет же! Даже краткая асинхронность создает новую ветвь реальности, только нужно момент подобрать. Для этого не нужны хроновороты, нужно волевое усилие и точный расчет. Единое волевое усилие всех магов окончательно разведет наш и маггловский мир. И кстати, некоторые связи между мирами останутся, хороший менталист сможет переходить из нашей реальности в маггловскую. По крайней мере, в течение какого-то срока после исхода.

— Том, моя очередь спросить: тебя не заносит на повороте? Изменить время волевым усилием!

— Альбус! Я пробовал. Все работает! — в голосе Тома послышались странные ноты — не гордости, не восхищения собой, а восторга перед миром, точнее перед своим понимание его устройства.

— Подожди, но мы же с тобой в одной реальности? Или нет?

— В одной, в одной! Я выбирал для экспериментов такие моменты, чтобы получить не ветвь, а нечто вроде обводного канала, который отделяется от основного ствола, а потом соединяется с ним обратно.

Альбус смирился. Публикаций, говорите, нет? Так нумерологическое описание авады тоже не опубликовано. И контроль над Адским огнем тоже не получил воплощения в статье. Но Альбус своим глазами наблюдал послушных Тому огненных мантикор. И пергамент с заголовком «Авада», выведенным острым, летящим почерком Риддла, Дамблдор сохранил и не раз перечитывал. Ошибок в нем так и не нашел. Все это стоило принимать как данность, а утверждения Риддла о его достижениях — на веру. Но Альбус все-таки не удержался от вопроса:

— И это ты имел в виду, когда говорил о великих делах?

— Далось вам это величие! — с досадой воскликнул Том. — На самом деле здесь я ничего принципиально нового не придумал, чем-то похожим долго пользовались Штауфены, пока в Германии жили. Их замок в реальности магглов был разрушен, а в их реальности Штауфенов служил им жилищем. И Блэкам от предков сходное знание досталось. Старшие-то уже не понимают ничего, а у младших некоторые возможности сохранились. Моя методика, конечно, поизящнее, чем у Штауфенов и Блэков. Но главное — у них такие средства рассчитаны на их род, поскольку необходимо единство воли и представления, которые дает семейная связь. А я нашел метод обеспечить такое единство для всех.

— Ты серьезно?

— Вполне. И этим своим достижением я горжусь всерьез. Я уже сейчас могу связать восприятие мира и, главное, времени у другого мага — со своим, а его волю — со своей, — Дамблдор чуть не охнул то ли от ужаса, то ли от восторга, а Том продолжил: — Я уже опробовал это на практике. С Мальсибером, в частности. Могу и вас научить. Правда мой метод основан на использовании… нет, скорее обращении к Изначальной. Но вы, я абсолютно уверен, способны доработать его так, чтобы не оскорблять ваши предубеждения против работы с ней. 

— Это не предубеждения, а техника безопасности, — вскинулся Дамблдор.

— С техникой безопасности у меня все хорошо. Я же сказал, не использование, а обращение. Вы ведь доверяете мне в вопросе контроля над Адским огнем.

— Том! Адский огонь — совсем другое!

— Да, конечно. Но… Давайте лучше покажу.

Альбус ощутил движение магии и понял, что Том колдует — без палочки и не произнося заклинание вслух. Затем Риддл протянул левую руку, и в нее не упало, не прилетело… В ней просто возникло яблоко. Том призвал перо со стола Дамблдора и уже традиционным образом трансфигурировал его в нож, разрезал яблоко пополам и с хрустом откусил кусок от одной половины. Брызнул сок. Том протянул вторую половинку Дамблдору.

— Сладкое и, смею заметить, вполне питательное — для яблока. Попробуйте.

— Том, но как? — ошеломленно воскликнул Дамблдор, не решаясь взять протянутое ему. — Хочешь сказать, это не иллюзия, не подделка?

— Ну, попробуйте же! Или хотите огурец, а не яблоко?

— Не надо огурец, — Дамблдор осторожно взял половину яблока и откусил — самую малость.

Яблоко как яблоко, действительно, сладкое. И вкусное. Ему неудержимо захотелось его доесть, что он и сделал и почти сразу ощутил легкий всплеск магической силы, как всегда — от сладкого.

— Ты, получается, и правда отменил исключение Гэмпа? — спросил он у Тома, уже не зная, чего ожидать от того.

— Нет, не отменил. Я… сложно объяснить… Я просто на время приостановил его действие. И даже не я. Я попросил, так сказать, об одолжении. Ну или не попросил… Обратился. Не имеет значения. Довольно странная техника — у Абраванелей когда-то основы подсмотрел, а потом сам ее доработал. И как видите, ничего не случилось, Хогвартс под землю не провалился, буря не разразилась.

— Подожди, ты это яблоко сделал при помощи Изначальной?

— Ну да, а вы сразу не поняли?

— Нет, — растерянно обронил Дамблдор.

— Помните, я все над вами смеялся, что, мол, вы считаете материю — результатом истощения, истечения Изначальной. А доля истины в этом есть.

— И что же… ты и правда можешь так сделать все?

— Нет, все — это сложно… Ограничения нашего мира никуда не исчезли. И исключения Гэмпа все так же действуют. И, вообще, не просите меня гору передвинуть или что-то в том же духе. Для такого волшебства нужно понимать — зачем ты это хочешь сделать и какой в этом смысл. Сейчас мне требовалось вас убедить, что судьба Рунгхольта нам не грозит. Поэтому я и смог яблоко из ничего создать — с помощью Изначальной. Повторить сейчас не получится, кстати.

— Почему?

— Потому что если одна демонстрация вас не убедила, то повторение — бессмысленно. В общем, техника безопасности здесь встроенная. Если что-то делать на самом деле не надо, то и не получится.

— Не надо или нельзя?

— Сложно разделить. Скорее, первое, потому что этика здесь ни при чем. Но аморальные действия редко нужны — особенно такие, для которых необходимо подобное колдовство. А вот создавать связи с другими магами у меня получается каждый раз, потому что я знаю — с кем надо, а с кем не надо.

— Значит, этика, говоришь, не важна… — Дамблдор замялся, — а Мальсибер изменился после установления связи?

— Неправильно изменился он раньше. Пожалуй, если бы я связал его с собой до начала учебы, то границы ему не поставил бы. Он воспринял бы от меня… по-настоящему правильное отношение к себе.

— Все равно. Ведь то, что ты делаешь… Вот это — связать чужую волю со своей. Ведь это даже не рабство, это хуже… Это вопрос свободы воли, ведь даже раб…

— Почему? Я не злоупотребляю нашей связью. Свобода воли остается при них. К тому же в любой момент они смогут эту связь расторгнуть, если по-настоящему захотят.

— В каком смысле?

— Да в прямом. Просто захотят всерьез, искренне. Никаких ритуалов, чар, принесения в жертву невинных младенцев не нужно.

— Но почему они могут не захотеть?

— Пока не захотели.

Дамблдор даже не знал, что сказать: с таким он раньше не сталкивался. И он неуверенно выдавил из себя:

— И правда — преданные друзья. Но ведь ты говоришь о единстве всех магов, не все же волшебники — твои друзья или станут таковыми?

— Во-первых, если речь о будущем, то расторжение связи выключит мага из этого общего единства воли и восприятия, на котором будет держаться наш мир, отделенный от магглов. Кому такого захочется? Во-вторых, связь со мной дает другому волшебнику… как бы лучше сказать? Он получает доступ к части моих ресурсов. Вот если кому-то из моих ближайших соратников, которых я успел с собой связать, надо решить задачу, превосходящую его интеллект, то… я не то чтобы думаю за него, но он может… он может размышлять сам, но используя мой уровень мышления. Не полностью, но отчасти. Или восприятие. Я ведь отличный эмпат, хорошо читаю по лицам и жестам. И эта способность теперь — в распоряжении моих друзей.

— А магическая сила?

— Нет, это нет. Альбус, я не настолько безрассуден, чтобы экспериментировать с высшей частью души.

— А ты от них что-то получаешь?

— Тоже нет. Связь наша практически однонаправленная. Это не принципиальное ограничение, но так сложилось. Я слишком не похож на других и слишком самодостаточен. У вас, например, может получиться и двунаправленная связь.

— И, что, получается, никаких подводных камней? Ты ведь фактически отдаешь себя другим. Это даже не альтруизм, Том. Я не знаю, как такое назвать. И все-таки что-то здесь… — Альбус хотел сказать «неправильное», но запнулся, потому что сам себе не мог объяснить, что именно ему казалось «неправильным».

— Это не имеет отношения к альтруизму, Альбус. Обычная магическая связь, но возведенная в абсолют. Мне, сами знаете, подобное свойственно — возводить в абсолют. А насчет подводных камней… Они не могут ослушаться напрямую, точнее выйти из моей воли. Объективное ограничение. Моя воля на порядок сильнее, чем у любого из них.

— Значит, все-таки рабство, — грустно заметил Дамблдор, поскольку «неправильность», кажется, разъяснилась.

— Я плохо выразился, — и Том поправился: — Могут на самом деле, но должны захотеть. Я ведь уже сказал. Они должны отказаться от меня и от того, что я им даю. Забыть меня. Я должен стать кем-то неважным. Тот же механизм, что и для разрыва связи, но, скажем так, запущенный не в полную силу.

Все снова запуталось, и Альбус решил, что разберется позже, а пока попытался выяснить другое:

— А тебе зачем такая связь, от которой ты ничего не получаешь?

— Как зачем? Я же объяснил. Разделение миров будет выстроено на единстве воли и представления всех магов. Это — моя конечная цель.

И Альбус наконец уложил все в сознании. У Тома и правда не имелось личного интереса. Или имелся, но он его не учитывал. Зачем учитывать интересы того, кого ты ни капли не любишь. А Том не любил себя — Альбус вспомнил свое давнее открытие с пронзительной ясностью. Но и об альтруизме здесь речи идти не могло. Том людей не любил, он не об их благе думал и не о своем, а о магическом мире в целом. На это накладывалась гениальность Тома и его отношение к людям — очень честное, но все же в чем-то несправедливое или неверное. Если бы Альбус чуть хуже контролировал себя, он бы застонал, потому что все это вместе давало чудовищный эффект. Но чудовище, сидящее по другую сторону стола, было Альбусу дорого. И поэтому следовало принять его — со всей его чешуей, рогами, плавниками и ядовитым хвостом. И Альбус, еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы погладить чудовище по торчащим из гребня шипам, полюбопытствовал:

— А почему тебе требуется сделать всех магов менталистами? Эта связь требует знания менталистики от второй стороны?

— Нет, от второй стороны ментальных навыков не требуется. И вовсе не всех магов надо им научить, но все же — достаточно много. Альбус! Я же не смогу связать с собой всю Британию! Я вижу ситуацию так: есть ядро, связанное со мной, оно образует связи с другими магами — назовем их вторым эшелоном. А те — с третьим.

— И меня ты хочешь связать с собой? Ты что-то говорил…

— Нет, Альбус. Вас я не потяну. Ваша воля, наверное, сильнее. Я хочу, чтобы было несколько ядер в общей структуре мира. Так надежнее. Вторым ядром станете вы. А уж при нашем с вами взаимопонимании и наших ментальных навыках… Согласовать восприятие времени в нужный момент не станет для нас проблемой. И надо бы еще Генриха Штауфена уговорить. Всех континентальных магов мы с вами вдвоем на себе не вынесем. И со Фламелем лучше разговаривать вам. Он слишком не от мира сего, мне так и не удалось объяснить ему идею.

— Николя не одобрил?

— Да нет же! Но мы как будто разговаривали на разных языках. Вам Фламель все-таки ближе. Вы найдете слова. Не знаю, будет ли от него толк, но забрать-то его нужно. В любом случае вам стоит с ним обсудить методы продления жизни, вы же станете одним из несущих узлов нашего мира. А Новый свет оставим его властителям, пусть сами решают. Разумеется, описание метода им передадим, но перед самым исходом. Они и так — отдельный мир и слишком непредсказуемы, по-моему.

— Том, а что будет с магглорожденными?

— Взрослые сами решат — с кем они. А дети… Поначалу займемся их эвакуацией. Начать надо заранее, до исхода магов. Хотя и в первое время после него явно придется продолжать. Но очень хороший менталист, близкий к моему уровню, сможет переключаться между реальностями. Есть Книга доступа, если она не будет работать у нас, ее можно будет брать с собой при визитах к магглам. Смотрим адреса, забираем младенца…

Дамблдора настолько ошеломила такая идея, что он мог только возразить:

— В Книге мы не можем прочитать адреса и имена до одиннадцати лет ребенка.

— Техническая проблема! — отмахнулся Риддл. — Неужели мы с вами ее не решим, учитывая, что вы директор школы?

— А родители? С ними — как? — настаивал Дамблдор и подобрал нейтральный аргумент: — И вообще, пропажа детей обратит на себя внимание.

— Родителям оставим подмену. Нечто вроде голема, которого хватит на несколько месяцев или даже лет. Внимания не привлечем.

Дамблдор вдруг ощутил себя захваченным извращенной логикой Риддла. Где-то в глубине сознания слабым огоньком светилась мысль, что детей воровать нельзя, но убежденность Тома как-то ее затмевала, и поэтому получалось лишь задавать технические вопросы, изумляясь при этом самому себе:

— Откуда ты хочешь брать подмену?

— Научусь или у Блэков спрошу.

— Почему у Блэков?

Как-то не связывалось в голове у Альбуса имя Блэков с идеей воровства детей у магглов.

— Они же Блэки, — неопределенно отозвался Том, — должны, наверное, что-то знать об этом, всякие древние легенды. Не цепляйтесь к деталям. Уж с такими мелочами два великих мага разберутся. Дальше нам придется сложнее. Реальности разойдутся. Но скорее всего и грязнокровки исчезнут. Никого эвакуировать и не надо будет.

Дамблдора слегка отпустило:

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Если магглорожденные — потомки сквибов, то надо выявить эти линии. Проверим их на отторжение Изначальной и, если его нет, заберем этих псевдо-магглов с собой. Вот поэтому и следует заняться сквибами, вопросом пробуждения магии у них. Если же, как на самом деле думает Найтон, кровь магглорожденных, их тогда даже грязнокровками не назовешь, — следствие вмешательства высших сил, то с чего бы высшим силам не прекратить его после исхода? Сейчас, понятно, без притока свежей крови британские маги начнут вырождаться. Но в новом мире укрепится связь с континентом, выбор брачных партнеров станет шире. Исчезнет основной фактор вырождения — соседство с магглами. Да и вообще, зачем в условиях окончательного разделения миров плодить грязнокровок? А может, они и так перестанут появляться. И даже высшие силы будут здесь ни при чем.

— Почему?

— У меня есть еще одна версия происхождения магглорожденных. Не моя, но весьма оригинальная, — и Том вдруг замолчал.

Тонкие пальцы крутили бокал с остатками вина, глаза, казалось, все так же смотрели на Альбуса, но тот вдруг понял: Том его не видит. Впрочем, через мгновение Том заметил движение собственных рук и поставил бокал на стол.

— Оригинальная, но не моя, — задумчиво повторил он.

— А чья? — подтолкнул Тома Дамблдор, других версий не знавший, и налил в опустевшие бокалы еще вина. 

Том, не глядя, взял свой, отпил немного и ответил — сначала немного вяло, а потом в его тоне вдруг прорезалось… Что — Альбус не знал. Нечто похожее на тот энтузиазм, с которым Том излагал свой план.

— Я во время странствий познакомился с одной молодой дамой. У Фламеля, кстати, но она британка. Из Эдинбурга. Немного помладше меня, в школе мы не успели пересечься. Изумительная барышня! Хотя в плане силы — ничего выдающегося, но такое нетривиальное мышление! Умел бы влюбляться — влюбился бы. Тогда безответно, правда. У нас с ней, как она заявила, непримиримые идеологические противоречия. Но это техническая проблема, да и должна была она перерасти свои девические фанаберии. Идеализм с возрастом проходит, а ум развивается. А она и правда умницей была, очень парадоксально мыслила. И главное — всегда до конца шла в своих рассуждениях, — тут Том внезапно запнулся и уже намного суше сообщил: — Хотел ее найти после возвращения, такая соратница мне не помешала бы, но — увы. Судя по всему, умерла.

— Барышня? Умерла? Ты хорошо искал? — осторожно спросил Альбус.

За все время их знакомства у Тома не случалось романов, Альбус такие вещи хорошо подмечал — работа с подростками способствует развитию чувствительности в этой сфере. Да и в целом, как-то не складывалась в голове картинка с «влюбленным» Томом. С любовью у того и правда имелись проблемы. А тут такой поворот! Том явно не хотел вспоминать, но, когда вспомнил, не мог остановиться, точнее, заставил себя остановиться — осознанно. И такая «барышня» могла бы убедить Тома довериться Альбусу, если знала о том, что же все-таки Том сделал со своей душой. Альбус не стал интересоваться именем, раз уж Том его не упомянул, но решил поразмышлять на досуге о том, кто бы это мог быть. К тому же некоторые зацепки он получил.

А Том между тем ответил на его вопрос, и небрежность его тона показалась Альбусу слегка наигранной:

— Приложил определенные усилия, хотя и не сделал одним из своих приоритетов. Она исчезла, а перед тем, по слухам, стала жертвой серьезного проклятия. Вывод очевиден. Жаль.

— Я не слышал о смертях молодых волшебниц в последние годы, — еще осторожнее проговорил Дамблдор.

— Ну, может, надо поручить кому-то из соратников поискать ее получше. Альбус, я же не о ней как таковой хотел вам рассказать. Просто за время знакомства я от нее узнал много всего интересного — в том числе о маггловской науке, она разбиралась в некоторых областях. Если экстраполировать ее мысли на вопрос о грязнокровках, то, выходит, они появляются от того, что в мире есть маги. Влияние среды на наследственность. Явление редкое, но возможное. Идея маггловская, но развивал ее как раз один из тех ученых-магглов, которые и опасны — в том смысле, о котором я говорил. Понимающий господин — и не только в своей науке. Ну вот, а если мы уйдем, то грязнокровкам будет неоткуда взяться.

— Но подожди, ведь какая-то магия останется и без нас… Существа… Растения.

— Альбус, магия — это маги, — с иронической наставительностью поведал Том.

— Но Изначальная?

— А что она такое?

И в этот момент Альбус окончательно осознал: перед ним — великий маг. Не тогда, когда вгляделся в Тома и оценил его силу, ставшую поистине безграничной (на самом деле границы имелись и у великих магов, просто их не могли воспринять — даже другие великие). Не тогда, когда Том без особого самодовольства поведал о своих достижениях — невероятных: управление временем без хроноворота, магическая связь, возведенная в абсолют! Не тогда, когда взял половинку яблока и обнаружил, что яблоко — настоящее, сладкое. Не тогда, когда Том изложил свой план, и стало ясно, что у Риддла почти не осталось ничего своего, что всю свою жизнь он намерен возложить на алтарь служения магическому миру. И все же величие проявляется не так. Дамблдор по-настоящему увидел его, когда Том задал вопрос, на который у большинства магов имелся готовый ответ, впитанный с молоком матери, не подлежащий сомнениям. И сам Дамблдор должен был включить себя в это «большинство», и, пожалуй, он понял тех, кто отмахивался от его собственных вопросов. В вопросе Риддла чувствовалось нечто недолжное, на него не следовало искать ответ. Может, и на вопросы Альбуса — тоже? Такое уже приходило ему в голову, но он не стал делиться своими переживаниями, а просто заметил:

— Любишь же ты вопросы без ответа…

Том вдруг вскинулся:

— Вот этого я и не могу магглам простить — запрета на исследования Изначальной. Даже вы боитесь о ней размышлять.

— Том, это только твое предположение… У тебя нет доказательств, — намеренно сменил тему Альбус.

— Альбус, я абсолютно уверен в существовании приложения к Статуту. Если вас смущает только отсутствие доказательств, я добуду это мордредово приложение. Так вот, меня этот запрет не касается, я изучал…

Слово «изучал» вдруг испугало Альбуса, речь явно шла не о тех экспериментах с обращением к Изначальной для установления магической связи и создания яблок. Одно дело — обращаться, а другое — изучать. Изначальная — не подобающий объект изучения! И Альбус постарался выразиться твердо, хоть и в логике самого Риддла:

— Том, но если приложение существует, и в нем прописан запрет, и есть наблюдатели… Я не убежден, но сам ты веришь в свою теорию… Ты же ставишь нас всех под угрозу!

— Я умею обходить подобные преграды на пути без последствий — для себя и других, — отмахнулся Том, и его голос вдруг наполнился торжеством: — Я почти уверен — остались еще некоторые неясные детали — но все же почти уверен: Изначальную порождаем мы сами, наше существование как единого целого, как общества. Магия — это маги, Альбус. А Изначальная — тоже магия.

— Смелая версия, — Альбус не стал добавлять «и прямо противоречащая всему тому, во что верят маги». Зачем сообщать Тому очевидное?

— Логичная, — спокойно откликнулся Том. — Так вот, уйдем мы — и не останется в маггловской реальности никакой Изначальной. И стало быть, магических существ и растений тоже. А в нашей — Изначальная будет, и сохранятся магические создания. Ну а разумных существ, имеющих представление о времени, надо подключить к нашей системе. От магглов они страдают куда больше волшебников. Только обрадуются. Даже гоблины, полагаю, при всей их несговорчивости.

Альбус не нашел другого выхода, как снова принять логику Риддла:

— А смешанные семьи?

— Волшебникам придется выбирать. Остаться с маггловскими родственникам и, скорее всего, потерять магию… Ведь магия — это маги. Или остаться магами, разорвав лишние связи.

— Жестоко.

Том негодующе воскликнул:

— А что, повторение Тридцатилетней войны на новом витке истории будет чем-то менее жестоким по отношению к тем же самым магам из смешанных семей? И даже к их родственникам? Вспомните последнюю мировую войну или события начала века в России. Наш мир — жесток, и немалая часть жестокости в нем — от магглов. Будут и концентрационные лагеря для магов, и костры — в новом технологичном воплощении. Будут нас выжигать современным греческим огнем, — тут его тон сменился на озабоченный: — Кстати, надо бы снять негласный запрет на правдивое обсуждение Тридцатилетней. Исследование Дарнфорда наконец опубликовать. Пора снимать розовые очки с носов большинства волшебников.

— Том, но магглы изменились, — слабо возразил Дамблдор.

— Да, и последняя мировая война — живое свидетельство тому, — саркастически парировал Риддл.

— Как раз после нее… Они ведь судили тех, кто вышел за рамки допустимого в войне. Я присутствовал на процессе в составе группы европейских магов.

— Да? — заинтересовался вдруг Том. — И зачем?

— Не самое благородное мое деяние. Я вытаскивал магов, запятнавших себя сотрудничеством с Гитлером, — вздохнул Дамблдор, — Статут тогда угрожающе зашатался, слишком многим стало известно о нас. А магглы тогда провозгласили: «Неважно кто ты, но если совершил преступление против человечности, то у нас есть средства заставить тебя заплатить за твои преступления». И средства у них нашлись, среди магов многие поставили воздаяние выше сохранения тайны. Так что нам приходилось…

— Что? — напряженно спросил Том.

— Убивать, — печально ответил Дамблдор, — до того, как те маги, которым и так грозила смертная казнь, успели бы что-нибудь рассказать.

— Убивать магов за то, что они делали в маггловском мире? — в реплике Тома чувствовалось удивление и даже негодование.

— Том, если бы ты знал, что они вытворяли! В материалах процесса имелись неопровержимые свидетельства. Мне было бы горько поверить даже в половину из них. А пришлось — во все. Впрочем, я лично не убивал, я вытаскивал чуть менее виноватых, подделывая документы. И это мне не нравилось, пожалуй, не меньше убийства, но иначе Статут рухнул бы уже тогда. Я не люблю об этом вспоминать, хотя тайны здесь нет. Но в те годы я окончательно убедился, что магглы изменились. Я видел, как они меняются — прямо на глазах.

Том скептически поморщился:

— Два слова, Альбус. Юго-восточная Азия.

— А что там? — недоуменно спросил Дамблдор.

— Вы бы за маггловской прессой следили, раз уж так магглов любите, — кинул ему Том немного желчно. — Там — все то же. Со всех сторон.

— Я уверен, магглы разберутся, — убежденно заявил Дамблдор, — понимаешь, главное, что изменились простые магглы. Их правительства и военные могут… увлекаться, но ведь у них нет сейчас такой власти, как раньше. Они вынуждены прислушиваться к своим народам.

На лице Тома раздражение сменилось усталостью:

— Альбус, вы плохо знаете магглов. Народные массы вполне управляемы. И магглы в этом поднаторели за прошедшие века. Пропаганда — знаете это слово?

— Конечно. Но, Том, мы тоже занимаемся пропагандой. Ты же пропагандируешь свои идеи — сейчас, например, мне.

— О нет. Я вас убеждаю. Как и всех прочих — каждого по отдельности, рациональными аргументами. А маггловская пропаганда — иное. Не хуже менталистики в чем-то. Я бы использовал ее, если бы…

— Если бы?

— Если бы не считал непозволительной. Есть методы, к которым нельзя прибегать. Я перестану быть магом, если займусь пропагандой, — твердо объявил Том.

— Ты думаешь? — скептически поинтересовался Дамблдор.

— Конечно. Пропаганда обращается не к разуму, а я хочу осознанного согласия со мной.

Спорить Альбусу не хотелось, но пришлось:

— Ну что же. Достойный подход. Хотя очень часто неэффективный. Видишь ли, часто мы — маги — решаем сердцем. Как и магглы. И, знаешь, эти решения нередко оказываются правильными, а те, что советует разум, нет. Людям свойственно ошибаться — умом, но сердце обычно подсказывает верно.

— Что вы называете «сердцем»? — серьезно спросил Том, но в тоне его сквозил тот же скепсис, что и раньше — у самого Альбуса.

— Часть души… не одну из разумных сил как таковую, а некое их пересечение или единство, отвечающее за врожденное устремление к благу.

— Опять это «благо», — поморщился Том, — пропаганда у магглов направлена вовсе не на эту часть души. А может, как раз и на эту. Только «благо» — слово весьма многозначное. Но давайте не продолжать наш давний спор. Я вижу, что вам не нравится мой план. Не пойму, в чем дело. Допустим, вы не хотите, чтобы мы влияли на магглов, усиливая деградацию их души. Я готов все это обсуждать. В общем, я не стремлюсь причинить им зло, я хочу от них отделиться — окончательно.

Альбус пригубил вина, чтобы сразу не отвечать. Замысел Тома ему пришелся не по душе — и не конкретные детали, а суть решения. И все же из всех собеседников Дамблдора только у Риддла имелся целостный план, опирающийся на глубокое понимание проблемы, которую ставило само существование магглов рядом с магами. Том понимал, что магглы — это серьезно. Пусть избранный им путь не нравился Альбусу, но это… как говорит теперь сам Том, техническая проблема. Это можно обсуждать, а Дамблдор верил в свою способность убедить Риддла в его неправоте. Но Альбус не знал пока, с какой стороны зайти, не мог заговорить о том, что представлялось ему самым важным. С одной стороны, с кем как не с Томом о таком говорить, а с другой... На фоне продуманной, хотя бы в общих чертах, концепции Риддла собственные идеи показались Альбусу невнятными при всей их ясности — для самого Дамблдора. Или безумными, а Том излагал свои весьма рассудительно. Дамблдору вдруг пришло в голову, что Том сейчас куда больше похож на светлого мага, а сам Альбус — на темного. Впрочем, на их с Томом уровне разница между темным и светлым подходами не то чтобы стирается, но находит иное выражение, чем у средних волшебников.

Альбус попробовал начать издалека, тем более этот вопрос тоже следовало затронуть:

— Меня не только это беспокоит, Том, не только этичность подобного воздействия на магглов. Ты вообще выходишь за допустимые пределы. И дело здесь не в магглах. Хорошо, пусть запрет на исследования Изначальной нам навязан. Хотя ты меня пока не убедил. Но время — высшая сила, а запрет на манипуляции с ними существовал… да, пожалуй, всегда. В любом случае задолго до введения Статута.

— Хроновороты, — коротко возразил Том.

— Они пришли из глубокой древности. Никто уже не знает, как их делать. Находятся экспериментаторы время от времени, но чаще всего они гибнут в процессе создания своих поделок. Подозреваю, что мы никогда и не умели их создавать. Возможно, они подарок. Не знаю, богов или их детей. Неважно. Все сознают их опасность, недаром большую часть их хранят в Отделе тайн. И я не припомню, чтобы кто-то в обозримом прошлом использовал хроноворот.

— Неужели и вы никогда не хотели попробовать?

— И я. Видишь ли, просчитать влияние хроноворота на реальность очень сложно. Единственный способ — слушать мир, уловить ритм истории, попасть с ним в такт и однажды понять — не умом, а сердцем: да, сейчас я должен использовать хроноворот.

— А почему вы считаете, что я этого ритма не слышу?

— Я не знаю, слышишь ли. И даже не в этом дело — есть строгие правила обращения с ними, и направлены они на то, чтобы не допустить создания устойчивых параллельных ветвей реальности. А именно это ты и собираешься сделать.

— Запрет касается индивидуальных действий. Это и правда разумно, иначе реальность распадется. Но в нашем случае будут действовать все маги — как единое целое. При этом осознавая, что делают. А те, кто используют хроновороты, обычно плохо осознают природу времени. К тому же мы не собираемся манипулировать временем. Я вообще сомневаюсь, что высшими силами можно манипулировать. С ними можно договориться, что ли... — и в ответ на удивленно-скептическую мину Альбуса, Том заявил: — Поверьте, у меня есть опыт. И не только со временем…

— Договориться? Том, ты… — Дамблдор еле удержался, чтобы не продолжить фразу.

Но Том явно уловил, что именно Альбус не договорил, и со смешком парировал:

— Я в своем уме. Он у меня, конечно, своеобразный. Тем не менее. Я знаю, Альбус, вы считаете высшие силы безличными. Чем-то вроде законов мирового бытия. Можно и так посмотреть. Но тогда это не непреложные законы. На самом деле, мне кажется, нечто вроде личности у них есть. По крайней мере, воля имеется. И важно — не выходить из их воли. А вот в ее границах возможны варианты. Смотрите, некий закон гласит, что на приемы к Малфоям должно являться в пристойном виде. Но я могу выбирать между парадными мантиями разного цвета и покроя или вообще заявиться во фраке. Последнее, впрочем, может не одобрить Кассиопея Блэк, ее моральные принципы не допускают фраков. Однако высшие силы — аморальны. Справедливы — да. Но это другое. Я совершил многое из неодобряемого широкими слоями нашей общественности, аморального, если все называть своим именем, но я действовал в согласии с волей высших сил.

## IV

Альбус не знал, как реагировать. Он привык к рациональности Тома Риддла, которому, наоборот, не хватало сердечного чувства, а тут — такое! Вроде бы безумное заявление, но вместе с тем вселяющее надежду, что и Альбуса Том поймет, если, конечно, сам Альбус правильно понял Тома.

Он максимально ровно поинтересовался:

— Том, ты уверен?

— Абсолютно, — отрезал Том.

— Но ты сам сказал: возможны варианты, ты ведь пока еще только готовишься исполнить свой план. Может, твои прошлые действия укладываются в замысел высших сил, но другой? Всего лишь не противоречат ему? Пока что не противоречат?

— Нет. Я абсолютно уверен.

Тут до Альбуса дошло, что Том мог иметь в виду. Недаром тот рассуждал об упадке прорицаний. Это меняло дело. И Альбус взволнованно вопросил:

— Ты обращался к ним? Традиционным образом? Тебе были знаки? Ты уверен, что правильно их истолковал?

Том без какой-либо шутливости в голосе ответил:

— Альбус, по внутренностям птиц или полету орла я не гадал. Но уже одно то, что я жив и здоров, — вернейший знак, что мое понимание замысла высших сил правильное. И то, что мне удается достичь промежуточных целей — без затруднений и неожиданных препятствий. А потом… Я великий маг. А у великих магов с высшими силами особый контакт.

От спокойной уверенности в голосе Тома Альбусу стало не по себе. И его охватило разочарование от полученного ответа — все оставалось как раньше: необходимость решать, выбирать свой путь в густом тумане. Но он постарался взять себя в руки:

— Том, я тоже великий. Но я не считаю твой замысел отделиться от магглов правильным, — однако на второй фразе его голос дрогнул. Он старался произнести ее внушительно, а получилось — горячо.

Том иронически вернул Дамблдору его же прошлую реплику:

— Вы обращались к высшим силам? Традиционным образом? И что они ответили? Вам были знаки?

— Нет, — смутился Альбус, — по внутренностям птиц, разумеется, я не гадал. Да этого уже никто не умеет. Но разве не верный знак того, что нам нельзя отделяться от магглов, — сам факт отсутствия полного разделения? Если разделение — воля высших сил, почему они нас давно не отделили от магглов? Почему возможно рождение полукровок без ритуалов и прочего, что требуется для заключения браков между магами и другими магическими существами?

Том посмотрел на него как на непонятливого ученика:

— Альбус, это очевидно. Отделиться должны мы сами по собственной воле. Высшие силы не держат нас за несмышленых детей, — в его голосе вдруг появился металл. Том продолжал сидеть, но Альбусу показалось, что они перенеслись куда-то в древний Сенат: — Мы должны сделать выбор. Очень простой — осознать себя как истинных магов или продолжать деградировать — словно магглы. Повторяя судьбу их предков. Деградировать. Рядом с ними, а на самом деле — по их указке, — Том вдруг вскочил и вперился взглядом в Дамблдора: — Вы этого хотите? Я не хочу.

И его движение вселило в Альбуса внутренний неодолимый порыв. Он тоже вскочил бы, если бы не мешал разделявший их с Томом стол, но вместо того лишь привстал, опираясь о ручки кресла. И тут к нему пришли слова — сумбурные, но точные, именно это Альбус жаждал узнать:

— А чего ты хочешь, Том? Вот если отрешиться от идеи побега от магглов? Ведь это унизительно — бежать. Ты хочешь повторить то, что уже случилось. Другая реальность — тот же самый Статут. Но у любого замысла должен быть положительный смысл. Каков он? — и он почти закричал: — Чего ты хочешь? Я спрашиваю об этом. Не о том, чего ты не хочешь, это я понял — гибели магов не хочешь. Как и я. Но чего ты хочешь? Достичь? Получить в результате?

Том вдруг отпрянул, сделал пару шагов назад, оперся о спинку подвернувшегося под руку стула, окинул цепким, оценивающим взглядом Дамблдора, помолчал — секунды его молчания тянулись, причиняя Альбусу боль — и после очень просто, без всякого пафоса произнес:

— Вернуть достоинство магии. Как в древности. Вернуть ей свободу. Вернуть Золотой век, — помолчал и спросил — не у Альбуса и не у себя: — Тогда, может, и боги вернутся?

Альбус молчал. Он не сомневался — Том с ним честен. Такое не говорят в шутку или скрывая истинную цель. Но Альбус не мог подобрать ответа. Он смог бы, услышав подобное от мальчишки, перебравшего огневиски на выпускном. Но эти слова произнес великий маг, сумевший из собственной души соорудить работающий хроноворот, слушавший высшие силы, доводящий любую мысль до предела и сам выходящий, вышедший за пределы — возможного, допустимого, вероятного. И он был неправ — это Дамблдор знал. Но не знал, что сказать. Или — не так. Знал, но боялся.

Том не дождался ответа и продолжил — теперь убежденно и пылко:

— Но рядом с магглами это невозможно. И не только из-за Статута, не только потому, что они победят нас в войне. Они загрязняют нас.

— Чем? — машинально спросил Дамблдор.

— Материальным. Магия — нематериальна, поэтому они ее отторгают и отторгаются ею. И мы от них заражаемся, — воскликнул Том и сделал несколько шагов по комнате: — Мы постепенно сводим магию к манипуляциям с материальным. Отсюда упадок и менталистики, и прорицаний, и многих областей астрологии, например. Повторяю, — произнес он с нажимом, — мы должны осознать себя как магов. Но рядом с магглами не получится. Они не дадут нам такой возможности. И речь не о Статуте. Одним своим существованием рядом — не дадут.

Их разговор стал отчетливо отдавать высоким безумием, и Альбусу следовало ответить на вызов, в конце концов, именно такого безумия он и хотел. Страх сменился надеждой. И Альбус решился высказать мысли, которые приходили к нему на рассвете после долгих бдений над древними фолиантами, те мысли, которые сам он временами считал наваждением, безумием или соблазном и отбрасывал прочь. Но он пока еще стеснялся своего безумия и смог лишь осторожно спросить:

— Том, послушай, а может, наоборот, нам надо осознать себя как людей?

— В каком смысле? — удивился Том. — Мы и так люди. А… как магглов, хотите сказать? Зачем?

— Нет, как людей. И магглов воспринять как людей.

— Мы принципиально разные, — отрезал Том, — по существу своему.

— Но может, наша суть — не в наших отличиях?

— А в чем?

— Не знаю, — печально ответил Дамблдор, — может, мы о ней просто забыли? Ты говорил, магглы — это, возможно, маги, потерявшие магию по своей же вине. А может, и мы потеряли нечто?

— Мы магию не потеряли, — возразил ему Том и горько добавил: — Пока еще не потеряли.

— Но, может, нечто иное? Магглы — магию, а мы… Не знаю, что именно. Потеряли и не помним. Как магглы не помнят о магии. Может, мы были когда-то едины? Не магглы — магами. А мы все — чем-то большим, чем маги и магглы в отдельности? Может, именно так и выглядел Золотой век? И чтобы вернуть его, нам нужно… — он остановился.

— Договаривайте уж, Альбус, — устало посоветовал Том, — меня вы ничем не удивите. Я привык к безумию и окружающих, и своему.

— Нам нужны магглы. Может, замысел высших сил — именно в этом?

— Зачем? — коротко спросил Риддл.

— В каком смысле — зачем?

— С какою целью? Я понял — почему. Но зачем они нам?

— Чтобы обрести утраченное, — недоумевая, ответил Дамблдор.

— И как же? Допустим, ситуация симметрична. Мы помним, что магглы утратили магию, а магглы помнят, что потеряли мы. А дальше — что?

— Вернуть.

— А почему вы, собственно, решили, что магглы могут вернуть нам утраченное? Мы же не можем им магию вернуть. Вы сами знаете, последняя попытка передать магический дар магглу оказалась неудачной. Хотя, казалось бы… И маги участвовали непростые, и вариантов множество испробовали. Но ведь все впустую. Как я и предсказывал им, впрочем.

— Ты знаешь о них? — изумился Дамблдор.

— Да уж успел узнать. В подробностях и от весьма горячего адепта, — заметил Том с непонятной печалью.

— А почему предсказывал?

— Потому что если я прав насчет происхождения, то на магглах — вина. Непризнанная. Неизвестная — ни им, ни нам. Дальше объяснять?

— Нет, не надо, — устало ответил Дамблдор.

Все-таки у него ничего не вышло — не получилось сказать, воплотить в слова то, в чем он сомневался и был абсолютно уверен. Пришлось немного снизить накал безумия, как он мысленно сыронизировал над собой:

— Я о другом, Том. Я вовсе не хочу вернуть магглам магию.

— Вы меня успокоили, Альбус, — иронически отозвался Том, — и все же, чего вы хотите? Возвращаю вам ваш же вопрос.

— Понять. Вывести магию на новый уровень понимания. Том, мы же сами не понимаем, как колдуем.

— Я не сказал бы «мы». Но многие — да. Я об этом вам и говорил.

— Нет, я как раз о нас всех и о тебе в том числе. Ты тоже вряд ли понимаешь, как действует Engorgio. Не что ты делаешь, а как оно воздействует на материю. Как нематериальное заклинание изменяет материю? Да еще так, что материальным воздействием аналогичного эффекта не добьешься.

— Все тот же вечный вопрос о материальной причине, — усмехнулся Том, — и я снова даю на него тот же ответ. Альбус, так устроен наш мир. Нематериальное выше материального в иерархии. Материя подчинена магии. Магам. Наша воля сильнее материи.

— Но как это происходит? Нельзя же просто сказать: «Это магия», — и ограничиться этим.

— Приходится. Есть вещи, познанию неподвластные. Мне странно об этом вам говорить. Я скорее ожидал услышать нечто подобное от вас в свой адрес. Но магглы здесь причем?

— Они понимают в материи, Том. А мы — в нематериальном. Если объединить наши знания…

— Альбус, вы Новый свет посетили, что ли?

— Нет, — удивился Альбус, — почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Очень американская идея. Они развивают это направление. И весьма успешно: насоздавали кучу разнообразных практичных безделушек по маггловскому образцу. Но смею вас уверить, никаких прорывов в понимании магии у них не наблюдается. По сути, та же картина, что у нас, но с нюансами.

— Это и понятно, Том. Невозможно использовать маггловские идеи для чего-то серьезного, не будучи маггловским ученым. Но я же не об этом. Я о том, чтобы объединить наши знания и усилия.

Том вдруг побледнел, хотя, казалось бы, в его лице яркие краски и так отсутствовали, и неверяще переспросил:

— Объединить? В каком смысле?

— В прямом. Работать вместе.

— Альбус, но вы же сами сказали: «уничтожат или поработят»! — все с тем же неверием воскликнул Том.

Альбус сделал успокоительный жест:

— Том, это произойдет, если Статут падет внезапно. Но есть еще время на подготовку к его отмене. Постепенной и плавной. Конечно, нам, магам, надо слегка измениться…

— Альбус, я вам не верю! Вы не можете этого хотеть!

— Чего не могу я хотеть? — растерянно переспросил Дамблдор.

— Подвергнуть угрозе существование магов ради решения вопроса о материальной причине. Познание важно, оно высшая цель нашей жизни. Но жизни! Не смерти! Вы не можете обречь наш мир на гибель для того, чтобы выяснить то, что не подлежит выяснению.

— Том, ты преувеличиваешь опасность, — начал уговаривать Альбус и постарался задеть чувствительную струну: — Ты сам рисковал — с Изначальной, если твоя версия о приложении верна. Да и без нее…

— Но я действовал осторожно. О моих исследованиях знаете только вы и пара магов, в которых я абсолютно уверен. А вы! Вы хотите…

— Я не предлагаю действовать наобум. Нужна подготовка — длительная. И твои идеи о влиянии на магглов могут здесь пригодиться. Их тоже надо готовить.

— Альбус, их невозможно подготовить! Я предлагал усилить имеющиеся тенденции — то, что в них есть и так. Но чтобы крушение Статута не привело к катастрофе, магглов надо преобразовать в не-магглов. Такого ментального воздействия не существует, и я его не смогу придумать для вас. Есть нечто сильнее моей разновидности магии, и вашей, и любого другого волшебника — то, как устроен наш мир!

## V

И Альбус внезапно понял Тома. «И себя самого заодно», — с безысходной самоиронией подумал он. Реплика Тома прозвучала весьма привычно, Альбус слышал такое и от других. Но сейчас он понял Тома, полностью и с окончательной ясностью постиг, что стоит за его словами. Том не считал магглов людьми, такими же — как и маги. Он ведь это прямо сказал — чуть раньше, но Альбус пропустил эту реплику мимо ушей, не вдумался в ее смысл. У Альбуса с Томом имелись непримиримые идеологические противоречия, как выразилась та загадочная барышня. Но Альбус никогда не соглашался играть по этим правилам. Так нечестно! Он был абсолютно уверен, что противоречия не имеют никакого значения, если двое людей связаны между собой. И он решил отбросить весь стыд перед собственной глупостью и безумством, все сомнения в том, что он сохраняет здравый рассудок. У него не находилось подобающих слов, но он знал, что любые слова безразличны к сути вещей, они отсекают от мысли самые важные смыслы. В такие минуты близкие люди понимают друг друга сердцем — и слова неважны.

Дамблдор встал — не потому, что Том стоял, а потому что… Альбус не знал — почему. Он сделал несколько шагов по кабинету, подошел к окну, уставился на хогвартский двор и, не оборачиваясь, глухо спросил:

— Том, а тебе всего хватает? В жизни? Вообще?

— О чем вы? — в голосе Тома послышалась непривычная растерянность. — Мне, бывает, не хватает денег на некоторые проекты, ума — у отдельных моих соратников, времени — на изучение всего, что я хотел бы узнать. Но вы же не об этом? Это мелочи. Может, магии не хватает? Не магической силы лично мне, а магии вообще, вокруг. Вы об этом?

— Не об этом. Я не о недостатке магии или еще чего-то, а об отсутствии. У тебя нет ощущения, что нашему миру не хватает чего-то? Что в нем есть какая-то дыра? Пустое место? Которое не должно быть пустым, но пустует? Что мир наш — неправильный, неполный?

— Нет, Альбус. Наш мир мне кажется правильным в своих основах. Да, он идет к упадку, но это движение можно остановить. Фундамент у него целый и крепкий.

— А вот мне представляется иначе. Иногда, по крайней мере. Как будто в фундаменте этом — каверна.

Том вдруг приблизился к нему — ближе, чем обычно, рука его дернулась вверх и в сторону Дамблдора, потом безвольно упала. Он долго молчал, а потом тихо сказал:

— Альбус, вы мне всегда казались таким сильным и мудрым. Старшим. Учителем. Я, конечно, пытался скрывать, но ведь заметно было? Вы и правда сильны. Как говорится, «сильный духом», если такое с вами — в первый раз, если вы стали великим магом без чего-то такого в прошлом. Это — обычное дело. Умственный кризис. Такое случается, когда обнаружишь свою ошибку, поймешь, что искал ответы где-то не там. Когда натыкаешься на границы — не для себя самого, а для всех. Границы познания. Но вы справитесь, вы же великий маг, а станете величайшим, ведь это — болезнь роста. Советов тут никаких невозможно дать. Но не знаю… мы же похожи. Забудьте о материальной причине, отбросьте мысли о ней. Займитесь созданием организации, изучением менталистики — восточных техник. Чем-то совсем другим. Ваша одержимость материальной причиной стала болезненной. А такие болезни надо лечить, сами они не проходят. Иначе получится — как с Фламелем, он ведь уже и не маг почти. А вы не только великий маг, вы — великий светлый маг, и ваш душевный кризис способен повлиять на весь наш мир. Вам надо прийти в себя, вернуться к себе.

Дамблдор испытал горечь при этих словах, хотя в другом случае мог бы порадоваться: Том сейчас вышел за пределы себя самого, границ, которые очертил себе в общении с людьми. Сделал, сказал почти невозможное — для Тома Риддла. И все же — Том его не понимал. Но кто его понимал? Все, как и Том, сочли бы безумием и соблазном такие мысли, даже сам Дамблдор их такими считал — иногда. Или лишь иногда — не считал. Но Альбус уцепился за остатки надежды на Тома и попробовал подобрать слова.

— Том, мои поиски материальной причины здесь ни при чем. Это не пустота в душе, а пустота объективная — в мире.

— Альбус, мир — во многом порождение наших душ. В любом случае его восприятие сильно зависит от нашего душевного состояния.

— Это не восприятие, это… не знаю, что. И дело здесь не в материи. То, что должно заполнять это место, эту каверну… Даже не каверну, не какую-то выемку, одну дыру… а… нечто другое. Не знаю. Пустота пронизывает весь мир. Как будто в мире отсутствует нечто, скрепляющее его. В общем, это нечто или не нечто… Оно — не объект. Оно материально и нематериально одновременно. Вот как наш мир — материален и нематериален. Или — не так. Оно связано с материальным и нематериальным, но само — другое. Или — не так, — и он обреченно констатировал: — Не знаю — как.

— И вы хотите искать его — неизвестно что — у магглов? – поинтересовался Том очень мирным тоном.

— Нет, искать его бессмысленно, потому что найти невозможно. Я же сказал, оно — не объект, не вещь какая-то. И я не уверен, что магглы об этом что-то знают. Но я абсолютно уверен, что объединение с магглами поможет, а разделение — усугубит проблему. Ты сейчас задашь вопрос: «Почему?» Почему — я не знаю. Но сам факт знаю твердо. Не разумом знаю, а сердцем.

— Альбус, вы пугаете меня, — еле слышно проговорил Том.

— Ты серьезно? Я считал, давно прошло то время, когда я мог напугать тебя, — Альбус задумался, — горящим шкафом, например. По-моему, больше я тебя не пугал никогда.

— С тех пор — никогда, а сейчас — снова, — прошептал тот, но тут его голос вернул себе звучность, и Том лихорадочно заговорил: — Альбус, вы ошибаетесь. Альбус, послушайте себя со стороны. Хотите я вам покажу вас у себя в голове? Вы же… не скажу «несете бессвязный бред», но… что-то безумное, пусть и логичное отчасти. Вы словно бредете впотьмах, сами не зная куда. Альбус, вы должны что-то сделать с собой! Я не знаю… Я боялся вам предложить… но…

— Что предложить?

— Связать вас с собой. Со своим восприятием мира. Вы всегда были сильнее, вы можете заразить меня своим безумием. Но… Давайте рискнем. Я поставлю вам Метку…

— Это так называется?

— Ну да, на руке появляется знак нашей связи. С вами это опасно — в основном для меня, но я готов попробовать. Не ради вас, не ради себя, а ради нашего мира. Вы немного придете в себя, а потом оборвете связь.

— Вроде для этого надо о тебе забыть, сделать кем-то неважным?

— Да. Это, конечно, будет прискорбно, но как-нибудь переживу. Я привык к лишениям и потерям, — иронически усмехнулся Том, но тут же вернул себе серьезность: — Альбус, я должен помочь вам. А больше ничего в голову не приходит.

— Нет, Том. Я не хочу.

— Если вы не хотите… — Том немного поразмышлял, — ничего не получится.

— Конечно, я не хочу. Трудно даже представить, что ты мог подобного от меня ожидать. Я не хочу — ни подвергать тебя риску, ни забывать — тебя потом, а сейчас — свое понимание мира.

Том ничего не ответил, но в следующий миг сделал пару шагов назад. Альбус поднял на него взгляд и увидел, что черты его исказились. Он более не напоминал Тома Риддла времен работы у Бёрка. Он напоминал того мальчишку в приюте, к которому Дамблдор пришел с письмом. Том бросил ему с негодованием, даже ожесточением:

— Вы называете это все — пониманием? Вот это — «нечто», которое не «объект», «пустота, пронизывающая мир», «магглы ничего не знают», но «объединение с ними поможет». Здесь нет ни грана осознания. Вы даже слов не можете подобрать.

— Иногда наш язык недостаточен.

— Не настолько, — и Том впервые закричал на него — зло и почему-то обиженно: — Нет, вы безумны! И в своем безумии вы ставите весь мир под угрозу! Опомнитесь! Признайте свое безумие! Это начало пути к возвращению в разум. Забудьте свое «понимание»!

— Это невозможно. Я пробовал. Жить с ним и правда тяжело. Но я не могу забыть. Если бы я мог, Том… если бы я мог. Но я не могу.

— Это ваше последнее слово? — снова очень тихо спросил Том.

— Да.

Том скривился — неприятно и неприязненно:

— Тогда нам больше не о чем говорить. Непримиримые идеологические противоречия — всего лишь техническая проблема. А нам просто нечего друг другу сказать.

— Нечего? — печально переспросил Дамблдор и ответил сам себе: — Кажется, и правда ничего не осталось. Мы ничего не утаили друг от друга. Да, ничего.

— Нет, подождите, — Том посмотрел в пустоту, прикрыл на секунду глаза, открыл и невыразительно произнес: — Я уничтожу вас, Альбус.

— Ты уверен? — так же просто спросил Дамблдор.

От его вопроса Том напрягся. Посмотрел в лицо собеседнику, а затем мягким и деловитым тоном пояснил:

— Я по сравнению с вами молод, у меня многое еще впереди. У вас — нет. Вы, похоже, зашли за пределы, перестаете быть магом. За готовность отдаться безумию платят. Магией платят. Так что у меня — все шансы.

— Я не об этом спрашивал, Том. Уверен ли ты, что хочешь меня уничтожить? Абсолютно уверен — как ты говоришь. Ты абсолютно уверен, что хочешь?

Волдеморт помолчал, не отрывая взгляд от Альбуса взгляда, и ответил размеренно и как-то смиренно, хотя с Томом Риддлом подобное слово не сочеталось:

— Нет, я не уверен — абсолютно не уверен. И это не имеет значения, Дамблдор.


	29. Chapter 29

#  Глава 28. Елки и тыквы

## I 

Старосты шестых курсов всех четырех факультетов вышли из кабинета заместителя директора в молчании. Им только что сообщили о планах администрации Хогвартса на вечер тридцать первого октября, который предлагалось провести нетрадиционно. Канопус Блэк вопреки своему обыкновению не выказал заметной внешней реакции на информацию, которую довела до них профессор МакГонагалл, и никто не взялся бы истолковать невозмутимое выражение его лица, хотя, конечно, предположить, что он одобрил директорские нововведения, тоже мало кто решился бы. Взгляд Шарлотты Галлер, напротив, плохо скрывал беспокойство, возможно, не столько от новостей, сколько за Кана. Салли МакЛагген улыбалась, погруженная в явно приятные мечты. Артур Боунс, бросив пару уважительных взглядов на Блэка, предался каким-то мысленным расчетам, заставившим его нахмуриться. Старосты девушек с Хаффлпаффа и Равенкло тоже размышляли, но не особенно напряженно, а двое их однокашников немного притормозили, обменялись многозначительными кивками и теперь шли позади всех. Недалеко от Большого зала все распрощались и отправились в гостиные факультетов. Все, кроме двоих — Виктор Дельмедиго и Майкл Лафкин вышли из замка и устроились под его стенами на скамейке.

Их знакомство состоялось еще до школы, и, хотя о близкой дружбе речи не шло, поговорить на досуге они любили, поскольку оба считали, что из-за разницы интересов могут почерпнуть друг у друга много полезного или занятного. Староста Хаффлпаффа стал инициатором сегодняшнего тет-а-тет, но разговор начал Дельмедиго:

— И как тебе вся эта затея?

— По мне, так просто гениально, — усмехнулся Лафкин.

— Даже так?

— Конечно. Хороший способ отвлечь всех… от того, от чего следует всех отвлечь.

— Но бред же! — холерический (с поправкой на Равенкло) темперамент Дельмедиго проявлялся в основном в резких оценках: — Это маггловский обычай, при этом религиозный, как Квирелл на лекциях говорил. И вообще, нам, что, магглами наряжаться для этого маскарада? Они изображают колдунов и ведьм, значит, нам надо — магглов?

— Да ладно тебе! Не так буквально предлагается им подражать. Костюмы волшебных существ, древних магов, героев сказок Биддля — мало ли подходящих вариантов, — пожал плечами Лафкин, — праздник-то, по сути дела, о магии.

Виктору предложение провести маскарад в маггловском духе сразу не понравилось — и не столько по идеологическим причинам, сколько по нежеланию тратить время на пустяки. И все же он ухватился за последнюю фразу:

— О магии, конечно, но в очень неприятном ключе: на следующий день должны явиться маггловские, немагические маги…

— Кто-кто? — удивленно перебил его Майкл.

— Те, кого магглы святыми называют. Они приходят и всю нечистую силу — то есть нас — прогоняют.

Майкл снисходительно улыбнулся:

— Да ты поменьше нашего великого маггловеда слушай, он еще не такое расскажет. А МакГонагалл специально подчеркнула, что такого оттенка в празднике давно уже нет, если даже и был когда-то. Ей, кстати, лучше знать — с ее-то происхождением.

— Пусть так. Все равно как-то глупо, — поморщился Виктор и честно признал: — Только факультативы все утрясли, можно спокойно заниматься, а тут — начнется. В любом случае ничего гениального не вижу.

— А зря. Представь себе просто ужин. Вот я прямо перед глазами вижу: поначалу такое тяжелое молчание со всех сторон, а потом ведь не удержатся — ни слизеринцы, ни гриффиндорцы. Кто-нибудь да поднимет бокал тыквенного сока за… что-нибудь. И дальше само раскрутится. Да и у нас с вами найдутся… энтузиасты. Ты не смотри, что на фоне прошлого года атмосфера кажется мирной. На самом деле ничего пока не успокоилось до конца. А тут еще Ролсэван в школе.

— Да уж, — скривился Дельмедиго (специализация на алхимии и рунах не способствовала развитию теплых чувств к отставному аврору), — одного его хватает. И что же ты думаешь…

— Ну… костюмы… немного танцев. Большинству будет не до политических демонстраций, а упертых старосты приструнят. Директор знает, что делает. Вот недаром он расписание кубка изменил, а ведь тоже — нарушение традиций. Но игра между Гриффиндором и Слизерином в начале ноября — куда хуже. И с Хэллоуином — так же.

— И все же слишком по-маггловски. Если важно праздником заслонить годовщину, почему тогда не Самайн? — не уступал Виктор и меланхолично добавил: — Все равно никто не знает, как этот Самайн праздновать.

— Ну, Ави, ты и сказал! — засмеялся Майкл и с шутливым упреком напомнил: — Дамблдор же — светлый маг.

— Вот и продемонстрировал бы широту мышления.

— При Ролсэване?

— Так просто же праздник, — хитро ухмыльнулся Виктор, — а наш борец-теоретик получил бы щелчок по носу. Но сказать-то нечего: дети отдыхают от учебы — и все.

— Да-да, конечно, — Лафкин вдруг посерьезнел и со значением произнес: — Только среди этих детей всякие имеются, включая нескольких потомков старых галльских родов. И что эти детки могут рассказать о праздничных традициях… Ну на фиг! Тем более сейчас, — он помолчал и нехотя прибавил: — Нехороший праздник.

На лице Виктора вдруг отразилось понимание:

— Ааа… Если не ошибаюсь, матушка твоя — в девичестве…

— Ну да. И поверь, я знаю, что говорю. Не нужен нам здесь в Хогвартсе Самайн, пусть и в облегченном варианте.

Виктор поколебался, прежде чем спросить:

— Майкл, а ты, получается… и матушка твоя… разбираетесь?

— В некоторых аспектах, — дипломатично ответствовал Лафкин и поспешно уточнил: — Но не практикуем. Мы светлые маги.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Разбирающиеся в некоторых аспектах древних традиций светлые маги — усек. А контактов не осталось? — осторожно поинтересовался Дельмедиго.

— Каких контактов? — с искренним непониманием переспросил Майкл.

Виктор замялся и нерешительно выговорил:

— С _ними_.

Его собеседник расхохотался:

— Ну, Ави, даешь! Ты как девчонка! Причем тут _они_? _Они_ — легенда древности седой, — иронически продекламировал он, но тут же вздохнул: — И без них полно всякого-разного и нам не нужного.

— Все-таки не совсем легенда. И не совсем древности… — Виктор выжидающе взглянул на друга.

Тот резко посуровел:

— Ави, брось эти мысли. Кто мы, а кто они? Есть встречи, к которым нормальным магам стремиться не стоит, и есть мысли, которые думать нам не подобает. Тем более без известного фактора на подобное можно всю жизнь положить и ничего не добиться.

Дельмедиго принялся оправдываться:

— Да я почти в шутку спрашивал… Просто иногда хочется, чтобы в шутке была доля…

— Шутки, — закончил фразу Майкл. — Только _они_ и правда пошутить любят. А их чувство юмора… В сказках, как известно, под покрывалом вымысла...

— Но ведь не всегда они шутят. Сам знаешь!

— Не факт, — очень серьезно возразил Лафкин, — то самое тоже могло быть шуткой, только смысл ее мы не понимаем, — и вдруг сочувственно спросил: — Обидно?

Виктор дернул плечом:

— Не то чтобы… Но…

Майкл сжал его дернувшееся плечо:

— Ави, и правда в шутках всегда только доля шутки, при этом меньшая, чем всего остального. А тебе оно надо — остальное?

Виктор прикрыл глаза:

— Пожалуй, нет.

— Ну вот, а все остальное идет обязательным приложением.

— Ты все-таки такой Хаффлпафф, — улыбнулся Виктор, — спасибо. Умеешь одной фразой вернуть равновесие. Просто к МакГонагалл мы пошли после флитвиковского семинара. Ну и сам понимаешь. То есть, конечно, ты не понимаешь, ты к Флитвику на теорию не ходишь.

Лафкин усмехнулся:

— Не хожу. У меня, видишь ли, и без ваших семинаров есть на что посмотреть. Вон Натали, например. Она к Флитвику тоже не ходит, но… Полагаю, и ты понимаешь.

Они безрадостно переглянулись, и Майкл предложил:

— Давай все-таки о нашем деле, о празднике.

— Давай, — и Виктор провел рукой по лбу, как бы отбрасывая лишние мысли, переключаясь на школьные проблемы. Но с идеей маскарада он все никак не мог примириться: — А почему не наше что-нибудь исконное? Мало ли у нас традиций? В конце концов, Брумалии сейчас идут.

— А ты помнишь, что на это число приходится?

— Не-а, — раздумчиво протянул Дельмедиго.

— Вот и я не помню. Было бы что-то яркое, все бы помнили. Можно, конечно, у Блэка спросить… — легкомысленно предложил Лафкин.

— Он помнит, думаешь? — недоверчиво полюбопытствовал Виктор.

— Ну не он, так брат его — Рутилик.

— Третьекурсник-то?

— Непростой третьекурсник, — наставительно сообщил другу Майкл, — настоящий кладезь разнообразных сведений. Конечно, по преимуществу связанных с Блэками. Но что у нас с Блэками не связано? — философически вопросил он.

— Надо же, просветил! Учту. Значит, Рутилик, — его друг ненадолго ушел в себя, а Лафкин продолжил:

— Что же касается праздника, так это ведь Дамблдора идея.

— Простим большому светлому дедушке его маленькие добрые причуды?

— Причуды, говоришь? Вот в этом весь ваш Равенкло! — вздохнул хаффлпаффец. — Тонкая и последовательная политика, а вовсе не причуды.

— Да ну!

— А мы между прочим этот Хеллоуин уже четвертый год празднуем. Не заметил?

— Ты что?!

— Вот-вот. Все эти тыквы в Большом зале, праздничная трапеза, а в этом году — еще маскарад добавим.

— Слушай… Как же это? Ну да, тыквы. Но я думал, это ваши плодами трудов хвастаются. Ну не ваши, а из аграрного факультатива Спраут. Тыквы-то и правда хороши. И фонари из них забавные. А ужин — вроде как отметить достижения факультатива.

— Эти фонари, дорогой мой Ави, на самом деле часть праздничной традиции, — учительским тоном разъяснил Лафкин, — а тыквы, вообще-то, лесник выращивает. На факультативе только магическими растениями занимаются. Я к Спраут не хожу, но пара знакомых оттуда есть — рассказывали.

— Логично. Я всегда задавался вопросом, зачем в Хогвартсе овощной факультатив. Все равно на этот рынок со стороны не пробиться, монополия там железная, и детей эти семьи в Хогвартс не отправляют. Если честно, думал, что это тоже… причуда. Только у Спраут. А вот оно что, оказывается…

— Вот именно. К тыквам ты уже привык, они для тебя весьма хороши, и с магглами ты их не связывал до сегодняшнего дня. Так и с маскарадом получится. Вон к елкам все привыкли. Никто и не спрашивает, зачем нам елки.

— Я как-то их и не видел ни разу. К тому же и у нас праздник, а елки, говорят, красиво.

— У нас другой праздник.

— Но этот тоже старый, в Риме праздновали и его. И, полагаю, даже наши — если увлекались всей этой мистикой.

— Только никаких елок не наряжали, они позднее появились — у магглов. И посмотри, вот все эти праздники… Он же специально из всех обрядов выбирает внешнее, но яркое. Никакой мистики, одни елки да тыквы. Думаю, в ближайшие годы можно ожидать в гости Санта Клауса.

— Кто это?

— Праздничный персонаж. К елкам прилагается. На самом деле он из тех, кого ты маггловскими немагическими магами зовешь, но у магглов тоже сейчас с мистикой плохо — сплошные елки. Ну или тыквы — в соответствии с календарем. Так что твои сведения о Хэллоуине изрядно устарели, — Лафкин вдруг посерьезнел, даже нахмурился: — Ты на Праздничном пире зимой бывал?

— Не приходилось. Все-таки важный праздник. В семье его принято отмечать.

— А я остался один раз — поглядеть. Про солнце вообще никто не вспоминал. А от Сатурналий много чего осталось — внешнего. Но домовиков за общим столом я не заметил.

— Да их тут столько, что столов не хватит! Это понятно.

— Не скажи. Вот у тебя их сажают за общий стол?

— Естественно. Но у нас их двое только.

— И Глава, небось, им на тарелки еду подкладывает, вкусные кусочки для них отбирает.

— Разумеется. Как без этого?

— А вот у Боунсов уже так не делают, хотя у них тоже вроде бы двое.

— Ну… Боунсы, — снисходительно кинул Виктор, — ты бы еще Уизли в пример привел. Хотя что я? У них эльфов нет.

— У Прюэттов тоже за стол домовиков не зовут, — отрезал Лафкин.

— Да ты что?! Откуда знаешь?

— Побывал у них однажды на Сатурналиях. У меня же сестра за одного из них собиралась. Да и вообще почти у всех гриффиндорцев так. Я заинтересовался после Прюэттов. Вот так оно и происходит. И от нашего только дурацкие колпаки, и от маггловского — примерно то же. А магглорожденные ведь всегда хоть раз да останутся на каникулы — из интереса, ну и потом родителям рассказывают, что, мол, все у них — совсем как у нас. И главное, никакой мистики — ни с той, ни с другой стороны. Тут Дамблдор прав, конечно. Мистика сближению мешает.

— А тебе не нравится, значит, — проницательно отметил Дельмедиго, — сближение. Или такое сближение?

— Да Мордред его знает, — с досадой бросил Лафкин, — а я не знаю. Нет у меня мнения своего. Пока нет. Сам посуди: у нас тоже с традициями не все гладко. Ну какой из нас Рим по сути дела? А все держимся, цепляемся за непонятно что. Консулов-то когда еще перестали избирать! Вон Глав родов уже несколько веков лордами величаем. И Министерство давно уже министерство, а не магистраты. А эльфов за стол сажаем и думаем, что блюдем заветы предков.

— Министерство и прочее — не сближение с магглами, а естественное историческое развитие, — глубокомысленно возразил Виктор, — те же Гильдии, например, появились совсем давно. И в конце концов, Визенгамот остается Визенгамотом.

— Министерство, Гильдии, лорды — да. Естественное историческое. Но тебе не кажется, что оно как-то ускоряется? И не само по себе — естественное ведь не всегда спонтанное.

— Ускоряется? — равенкловец прищурился вдаль. — Не думал раньше. Пожалуй, ты прав. Вот расскажи моему прадеду про гильдейские конференции, он бы плюнул в лицо, хотя журнал уже сам редактировал, и его отец — тоже. А после мировой войны Большой Конгресс начали проводить, и, если задуматься, такое мероприятие — совершенно вне наших традиций. Ну да, а ведь у истоков Дамблдор стоял. Он еще на первом сам сделал доклад — про драконью кровь.

— Однако что-то больше он на нем не появлялся, — небрежно отметил Лафкин.

— Да… Как и Фламель, кстати. И старик Абраванель. И Слагхорн, между прочим. Декан, правда, пару раз поучаствовал за последние годы. Но в целом… Дорогу молодым, что ли?

— Не только. Декан Спраут там выступает регулярно.

— И МакГонагалл там как на дежурствах — каждый раз. Любопытно. Получается, чем крупнее маг, тем меньше шанс, что он там появится. Но старшие калибром помельче Конгрессы не игнорируют. Надо бы программы перечитать за последние годы — проверить.

— Однако Дамблдор всех горячо убеждает, что, мол, прекрасная возможность, непременно надо.

— И для нас уже Конгресс — часть жизни. Я вот подумываю, как прорваться в первый год ученичества. Да и отец… Поначалу, говорят, от одного слова плевался, а теперь сам доклады готовит. А еще, смотри-ка, лет двадцать назад журналов уже имелось довольно много, но все публиковались — в своих. Отчасти так и сейчас осталось, но внутри Британии многие спокойно посылают статьи куда хотят. А некоторые и за рубеж шлют. Вон Снейп-то и у немцев публикуется, и у Ибелина.

— Я в ваших делах не разбираюсь, но, как по мне, все это укладывается в общую тенденцию. А Аврорат?

— Что — Аврорат?

— В тридцатые годы скажи кому, что у них такие права появятся… Пальцем бы у виска покрутили! И все эти новые отделы — я не только о Ролсэване. Отец говорит, до последней войны никаких расследований авроры не вели. Непосредственно у мадам Боунс пытались что-то изображать, но тоже — так, без напора. А сейчас… — оба вздохнули, каждый — о своем. — И у магглов, как отцу рассказывали, авроров много и разных.

— Значит, по всем фронтам, можно сказать. И под ненавязчивым руководством. Занятно. А зачем?

— Ну это очевидно. За что воевали-то?

— Там много причин. Все и не перечислишь.

— Но главная — одна, — Лафкин поколебался, — ты Найтона-то читал?

— Читал. Но его точно занесло. Даже я у него пару ошибок нашел. Логических, можно сказать. Индукция — метод, требующий аккуратности.

— Да я не про ту его книгу, она и правда завиральная, я про ранние работы.

— А. Понятно. Ты думаешь, разошлись великие на том, как с магглами проблему решать?

— Да это не я так думаю, а умные люди.

— Нет, про Дамблдора — понятно. А вот этого их Лорда отец всегда называл провинциальным политиком, хотя и гениальным исследователем.

— Не знаю, как насчет гениальности в исследованиях, это вам лучше знать. Но провинциальным политикам как раз и свойственно думать о глобальном. Отец, правда, говорил, что программы у него цельной не имелось, точнее, бросало его из стороны в сторону, особенно в последние годы. Но в целом маггловский вопрос и он ключевым считал.

— Ну что же… Получается, магия рассудила, — резюмировал Виктор, — значит, будем рубить тыквы и выращивать елки. Или наоборот — елки рубить, а тыквы сажать.

— А рассудила ли? — в голосе Майкла послышалась опаска и одновременно живой интерес.

— Ты о чем? Вроде все однозначно.

— Ави, ты видел, как Уилкиса в прошлом году гриффиндорцы с лестницы столкнули?

— Ну да, жуть, — передернулся Дельмедиго, — мы с этой семьей мало знаемся, но все равно. Однако понятно — послевоенные эксцессы. Сейчас поспокойнее стало, как-то больше по-школьному.

— Я не о самом инциденте, а о том, что Фортмаунт сделал. Ну со Снейпом. Руку левую видел?

— Не обратил внимания.

— В общем, Метка у него осталась.

— Мик, про Снейпа разное говорят, — неопределенно отозвался Виктор.

— Да не в этом дело! А в том, что — осталась. И живой магией от нее несет, я к такому чувствителен, — и Лафкин вдруг зримо стушевался, очевидно, жалея о сказанном.

— Ну да, матушка твоя… — кивнул его друг.

Майкл скривился, помедлил и вдруг, собравшись с духом, выпалил:

— Да в том-то и дело, что не Темной.

— То есть? — Дельмедиго поднял на товарища внимательный взгляд.

— Не Темной. Серьезнее, — с явной неохотой заявил тот.

— Ого! Не шутишь?! Я-то такого не ловлю. Да… и правда — гений! Если даже для мелочей мог использовать… такое! — в глазах Виктора появилась мечтательная поволока, но потом он поджал губы и покачал головой: — И тем не менее проиграл, — он вдруг взглянул на собеседника с неверием: — А ты, что же, из «интересующихся»?

— Нет! С ума сошел?! У меня просто чувствительность врожденная. Это у вас там на Равенкло «интересующиеся», а у нас просто встречаются иногда — такие, как я.

— А жаль. Я бы у тебя поспрашивал, — разочарованно пробормотал Виктор и тут же вскинулся: — Мик, а если честно? Я клянусь молчать! Ну, Мик! Неужели никогда не хотелось? Попробовать, что ты можешь с этой своей… чувствительностью? А она — от матушки?

— Пошел ты! Тебе Слизерин не предлагали на первом курсе?

— Предлагали, — усмехнулся староста Равенкло, — да ты не ругайся так, я не настаиваю. Раз ты сказал, что не хочешь об этом говорить, я и не буду.

— И про матушку забудь. Не связано это с ней, галльские корни тут ни при чем. А то я так и вижу, как ты идешь наших ирландцев с пристрастием пытать, а потом получаешь от них в спину чем-то родовым. Это я тебя знаю почти с детства, поэтому со мной можешь не волноваться — насчет родового в спину. А они могут неправильно истолковать твой… интерес, — и Майкл резко сменил тему: — Слушай, давай все-таки о елках, тьфу ты, о тыквах. Я тебя ведь за этим и позвал.

— Ну давай, — вяло согласился Дельмедиго, — только сразу скажу: от наших многого не жди. Ну барышни еще, может быть…

— А это — твоя задача. Надо, Ави, надо! Сам посуди, на слизеринцев надеяться глупо. И ни у кого язык не повернется обвинить их в нежелании участвовать в чем-то подобном. С Гриффиндором — все наоборот: у них в этом плане с дисциплиной отлично. Дамблдор предложил — Гриффиндор сделал. И что получится, если вашим — не до того, а наши — не любители нововведений? В каком-то смысле — не лучше откровенных политических демонстраций. Так что надо нам разбавить собою гриффиндорский маскарад. Скажем, по половине студентов от вас и от нас.

— Половина? Майкл, ты рехнулся? Нет, у меня влияние есть, но не такое же!

— Подожди. У меня тут мысль возникла: Квиррелл.

— Что — Квиррелл?

— Подойдем к нему вдвоем и попросим зачесть участие в маскараде как семестровую работу. Пообещаем еще от каждого участника эссе с объяснением, почему выбран такой костюм и как он вписывается в маггловские традиции. Как-то так. У вас же многие его предмет берут только ради полных ТРИТОНов, и наши — так же, точнее ради конкретной строчки в дипломе ввиду… — Майкл усмехнулся: — новейших политических тенденций. А маггловед из Квиррелла аховый. Тратить время на подготовку к его контрольным никому неохота.

— Вообще-то, хорошая идея. На такую наживку у нас многие клюнут. А не упрется? Сам знаешь, как он относится к недооценке своего предмета.

— Не предмета, а себя самого, — иронически поправил друга Майкл, — поэтому, если упрется, намекнем, что, мол, Дамблдор и так далее. Оценит, полюбит и прочее. Это уже моя задача, ты в это не лезь.

— Не полезу. Когда пойдем-то?

— Да сейчас и пойдем, времени-то мало осталось. Еще ведь и наших обрабатывать.

## II 

Вечером тридцать первого октября Дамблдор со своего кресла во главе стола наблюдал за студентами и наслаждался зрелищем. Пожалуй, все шло как надо — веселье ничуть не наигранное, но и не слишком бурное. Разумеется, гриффиндорцы среди празднующих преобладали, однако даже они отвлеклись от политического аспекта даты и просто развлекались. Больше всего директора порадовал Равенкло: явились пусть не в полном составе, но многие, и все в маскарадных костюмах — да каких! Дамблдор и не надеялся на подобное: все-таки старшекурсники недавно получили темы докладов на факультативах, а младшие только разобрались, кто возьмет их на дополнительные занятия, и стараются показать себя с лучшей стороны. И тем не менее — такая активность! Неужели мистер Дельмедиго постарался? Возможно, у мистера Боунса появился соперник в борьбе за звание Главы старост мальчиков в следующем году. Хаффлпафф, впрочем, от Равенкло почти не отставал, но эти детки всегда отличались сознательностью и пониманием сути момента. Слизеринцы тоже не разочаровали: никаких презрительных или негодующих гримас при виде праздничного убранства зала, никаких ненужных реплик, спокойно отужинали, и, в то время когда их старосты вместе с другими прошлись в традиционном открывающем вечеринку танце, остальные мелкими группками растворились в сумраке коридоров. Часть студентов с Равенкло и Хаффлпаффа, конечно, последовали их примеру, и это тоже хорошо: никакого противопоставления одного факультета трем остальным.

Мысль о празднике пришла в голову директору неожиданно и слишком поздно, готовили его на скорую руку. Дамблдор сомневался, удастся ли устроить танцы, но мадам Пинс поддалась на его уговоры и сейчас даже с некоторым воодушевлением наяривала традиционные и популярные (Альбус подозревал: популярные лет сорок назад) мотивы, сидя за роялем, на удивление стройно звучащим. Этот рояль они с Филиусом сегодня осторожно левитировали из гостиной Хаффлпаффа, и Альбус вдруг поймал на себе чей-то ревнивый и обеспокоенный взгляд, а чей — не разглядел. Рояль традиционно стоял у хаффлпаффцев, поскольку его подарил своему Дому кто-то из выпускников. Директор подумывал, не приобрести ли еще один, но как-то руки не доходили: студенты, владевшие инструментом, в Хогвартсе появлялись редко. Магия музыки — редкая и сложная специальность, и на Хогвартс дети из таких семей время не тратили, ну а для расхожих навыков, как у мадам Пинс, регулярные упражнения не требуются.

На празднике присутствовал почти весь преподавательский состав — кроме Джералда, который в последние дни по просьбе Дамблдора старался не слишком часто мелькать на глазах у студентов во внеучебное время, а сегодня вечером вообще отправился отмечать годовщину куда-то к своим боевым товарищам. Север тоже рано ушел. Потребовать от того остаться сегодня в Большом зале после ужина мог лишь откровенный садист. Альбус, вообще, предложил Снейпу исчезнуть сразу после уроков, но тот пожал плечами и заявил, что в такой день лишняя палочка в руках взрослого мага не помешает, пока Слизерин находится в одном помещении с Гриффиндором. Во время ужина директор ловил краем глаза обмен взглядами между слизеринскими старостами, сидевшими, кстати, не на своих привычных местах, а очень продуманно распределившимися по разным концам стола. По завершении трапезы между мистером Лестранжем и Севером состоялся какой-то разговор, а потом Снейпа директор больше не видел и порадовался: мальчик, кажется, постепенно учился делегировать ответственность, не тащить все на себе.

Между тем мадам Пинс начала иногда фальшивить и жалобно взглянула на Дамблдора. Тот счел, что с танцами можно покончить, тем более многие из детей вернулись на свои места. Однако завершать праздник казалось еще рано, но что им делать дальше — директор не подумал заранее, точнее, не рассчитал. Он вообще-то планировал шарады, вычурные костюмы располагали к подобному развлечению. Но шарады почему-то не пошли, видимо, требовалось детей предупредить заранее. Пара чистокровных компаний из старых семей, разумеется, быстро сориентировались и показали нечто, на взгляд директора, очень милое. Жаль, что слово разгадать получилось только у тех, кто показывал вторую шараду. Альбус предложил фанты, но и они не вызвали энтузиазма, и все же отпускать детей в коридоры до отбоя не хотелось, директор послал умоляющий взгляд мадам Пинс — та закатила глаза. И вдруг Дамблдора дернул за рукав Филиус и прошептал, что у «молодого коллеги» есть чудесная идея. Альбус обеспокоенно огляделся: неужели Север нашел в себе силы? Это он зря! Но тут же директор сообразил: у них имеется еще один «молодой коллега», — и устыдился, что совсем про него забыл.

К сожалению, забыть про того было легко. Квирина Квиррелла директор нанял на должность профессора маггловедения в расчете слегка разбавить их коллектив, состоящий из стариков и женщин. Из этих же соображений он иногда отбирал и преподавателей ЗОТИ, принимая во внимания не только их профессионализм, но и, скажем так, обаяние, внушительность и прочие факторы. В конце концов, среди профессоров наличествовали три молодые барышни, им бывает необходимо расслабиться, чтобы продуктивно работать, да и успеваемость по Защите среди старшекурсниц улучшалась — при удачном выборе. Вот директор и захотел косвенными методами повысить популярность маггловедения, пригласив молодого и вроде бы привлекательного мужчину на эту должность, но жестоко просчитался. На Квиррелла, казалось, кто-то наложил не снимаемые дезиллюминационные чары, сам директор нередко его не замечал на трапезах, хотя тот исправно их все посещал. А старшекурсницы, бросавшие томные взгляды даже на Севера (с его-то внешностью!) и Джералда (с его репутацией!), Квирина не видели в упор. Однако предмет свой профессор Квиррелл знал — по мнению Дамблдора, посетившего несколько уроков и оставшегося довольным: даже сам он узнал нечто новое о религиозных практиках магглов. Уволить мальчика не за что, да и жалко! Тот, похоже, осознавал свою… особенность и немного печалился на этот счет.

А теперь он по собственной инициативе выдвинул предложение, и его следовало поддержать. Квиррелл предложил модифицировать фанты, чтобы тот, на кого выпадает выбор, не выполнял задание, а рассказывал о своем костюме. Дамблдор поначалу усомнился: уж больно напоминает не игру, а урок. Однако идея неожиданно получила единогласную поддержку от Хаффлпаффа и Равенкло, гриффиндорцы что-то побурчали, но сдались на милость большинства, после того как с мистером Боунсом кратко переговорил мистер Лафкин. И надо же — получилось просто прекрасно! Директор не ожидал от учеников таких блестящих экспромтов. Квиррелл временами дополнял рассказы забавными подробностями, постоянно помечал что-то на пергаменте и буквально лучился от всеобщего внимания, иногда бросая обеспокоенный взгляд на директора, но Альбус ему одобрительно улыбался и кивал. Пришлось даже слегка перенести время отбоя — фанты затянулись допоздна, никто не желал забрать свой просто так.

## III 

Снейп с самого утра держал себя в полной готовности ко всему (запас лечебных зелий по карманам, никаких праздных размышлений во время перемещения по коридорам, постоянный контроль за скоплениями студентов, ненавязчивые проверки на переменах, где находятся ключевые фигуры из числа старшекурсников), а праздничный ужин провел как на иголках или следуя известному наставлению Аластора Муди. Но ничего так и не случилось, за исключением нескольких мелких стычек, которые Снейпу удалось загасить в самом начале. И директорская идея оказалась удачной: вечером дети обсуждали костюмы, а не политику. А за слизеринским столом участники группы взаимопомощи по ЗОТИ и прочие ответственные лица устроились в стратегически важных местах. Снейп тем не менее все время ждал провокаций — может, нечаянных — с той или иной стороны. В первую очередь он боялся каких-то выходок от своих: внутреннее напряжение у слизеринцев читалось по лицам, но даже Мадлен Буллстроуд не позволила себе ничего (к тому же по сторонам от нее сидели Изабель и Брент Крэбб).

Небольшое осложнение в начале ужина возникло не по вине слизеринцев. К Герману Найтону, пришедшему в школьной форме — без костюма, подошел пятикурсник с Гриффиндора — Сэм Фортмаунт — и что-то сказал, отчего мальчишка вдруг отпрянул и сжал кулаки. Фортмаунт смотрел на него выжидающе и как-то агрессивно, даже злобно. Снейп уловил движение за столом своего факультета: Изабель Лестранж начала вставать, — и напрягся. Но тут к Фортмаунту приблизилась мисс Абраванель, староста Хаффлапаффа, и бросила ему пару фраз. Лицо Фортмаунта приобрело непривычно задумчивое выражение, а мисс Абраванель отвела своего первокурсника к столу факультета. Однако Найтон сел не вблизи от нее, где его всегда привыкли видеть на трапезах, а с краю и тоже погрузился в какие-то размышления. Снейп краем глаза уловил обмен многозначительными взглядами между собственными старостами, но решил, что подумает обо всем случившемся (или не случившемся) потом. Или не подумает: в конце концов, Герман Найтон в его зону ответственности не входит.

Наконец со столов исчезли десерты, Снейп подобрался и, окидывая взглядом стол своего факультета, заметил, как Раймон подошел к Блэку, а тот ему что-то быстро растолковал. Снейп насторожился, однако отступление его подопечных в гостиную прошло идеально: без ненужной демонстративности, но с подобающей быстротой. Старосты оставались в Большом зале дольше всех — под предлогом или по необходимости участия в первом танце — и, пока мадам Пинс устраивалась за роялем, Лестранж подошел к своему декану:

— Декан, мы вполне готовы сегодня вечером нести ответственность за порядок и спокойствие в гостиной. У нас не намечается никаких… — он немного замялся, — собраний и прочих коллективных мероприятий, как, впрочем, и визитов к товарищам по школе или встреч с ними в коридорах. Выходить за пределы Дома запрещено всем, кроме старост, и тем — только с конкретными, известными прочим целями. Предполагается, что все разойдутся рано, еще до отбоя, по крайней мере большая часть студентов. Но старосты, конечно, останутся в гостиной до ночи и будут контролировать выход — во избежание... всего, чего следует избежать, — тут он усмехнулся: — Ах да, жидкости, неуместные для употребления сегодня, реквизированы у владельцев на общественные нужды, буде те возникнут в дальнейшем.

— Благодарю, Раймон, — Снейп ему улыбнулся через силу, — никто не протестовал против столь сурового подхода?

— От Лестранжа никто другого и не ждал, — Раймон тоже улыбнулся, — к тому же проще всего — исключить нежелательные контакты. Все это понимают и разделяют нашу позицию. Так что мы справимся, можете положиться на нас.

— Ну что же… Действительно, разумный подход. Значит, справитесь?

— Справимся, — Раймон помолчал, — декан, я серьезно: у вас сегодня был тяжелый день, вы один контролировали кучу народа на обширной территории. У нас нет опыта и умений для подобных вещей, и мы это осознаем. Но опыт не отменяет усталость — моральную в первую очередь. Вам надо отключиться от наших школьных дел хоть на один вечер, мы постараемся обеспечить вам такую возможность.

— Спасибо, Раймон.

— Еще не за что, декан. Это вам спасибо — за сегодняшнее. Несколько раз вы удержали ситуацию на грани, — и в голосе старосты седьмого курса Снейп услышал искреннее уважение и благодарность.

Снейп покинул Большой зал и отправился в свои покои, не очень понимая, как распорядиться появившимся у него досугом (а можно ли его так назвать?). Он, по правде говоря, предполагал, что ему придется временами контролировать обстановку в гостиной, пусть ненавязчиво: сам его вид, учитывая двусмысленность его роли в войне, мог вызвать у кого-то из студентов нежелательные реакции. Однако слова и тон Лестранжа тронули Снейпа, и ему показалось нечестным не воспользоваться предоставленной свободой. Но не мог же он провести этот вечер в исследованиях или чтении книг по менталистике? На такое даже он не способен. На самом деле его прошлые планы _контролировать обстановку_ до поздней ночи стали результатом нежелания _проводить_ _этот вечер_ каким-то конкретным образом — одни занятия представлялись неуместными, другие — немыслимыми. И тогда пришлось прибегнуть к известному, но нелюбимому средству: он разжег и запер от любых контактов камин, заклинание побудки настроил на час раньше, поставил у кровати антипохмельное зелье, достал бутылку и принялся пить.

Третий раз за пару месяцев между прочим, а маггловская наследственность у него не из лучших. Впрочем, в первый раз он напился случайно, а во второй — не по своей воле. Зато сейчас он вполне целенаправленно глушил паршивый огневиски — без остановок и не ощущая вкуса. Размышлять при этом не получалось, он так и задумал сие мероприятие. И вспоминать — тоже. Только иногда в камине мелькал язычок огня, похожий на рыжую прядь волос, красные искры вспыхивали в черных углях, иногда треск развалившегося полена напоминал удар грома, а всплеск светлого пламени — молнию (была ли на самом деле в тот день гроза?). Но в эти моменты Снейп делал большой глоток и все расплывалось перед глазами или как бы глазами, воображение не рисковало рисовать ему никакие картины.


	30. Chapter 30

#  Глава 29. Годовщина 

## I

Слизеринцы возвращались с Праздничного пира не толпой, но и не по одиночке — небольшими группами. Впрочем, те _товарищи по школе_ , с кем не стоило пересекаться, по большей части предавались безудержному веселью в Большом зале. И главное, там оставался Фортмаунт, увлеченно повествовавший о чем-то хорошенькой магглорожденной с Равенкло, когда Блэк с Лестранжем покидали зал. Уже ближе ко входу на факультет Кан заметил движение около той самой ниши со статуей волшебницы и сообразил, что это, должно быть, Найтон: слишком маленькая фигурка для старшекурсника. Мальчишка выбрал, пожалуй, наилучший вариант: у него сегодня уже возник конфликт с Фортмаунтом, а те хаффлпаффцы, которые не остались в Большом зале, вряд ли окажут поддержку сыну Германа Найтона. Однако тащить чужого первокурсника на Слизерин не ко времени. Пока неясно, насколько они, старосты, в состоянии ситуацию удержать.

Они с Рэем вошли в гостиную позже большинства однокашников, но некоторых студентов еще не хватало. Кан поймал встревоженный взгляд Ланса и озабоченно покачал головой, поскольку Герарда в коридорах не заметил. Тут же он уловил тревогу на лице Филиды и ругнул себя за опрометчивый жест. Впрочем, Ланс немедленно к той подошел, что-то негромко произнес и сжал ее руку. Кан испытал всплеск сочувствия к девушке: история Герарда с Филидой походила в чем-то на его собственную, хотя те двое выбрали более простой и последовательный способ справиться с изменением обстоятельств, почти перестав общаться за рамками обычных для одноклассников контактов.

Большинство отсутствующих появились в течение нескольких минут, и, окидывая взглядом переполненную гостиную, Шарлотта облегченно вздохнула:

— Ох, отужинали.

— Что ты так нервно, Шарлотта? — ласково спросил ее Раймон.

Шарлотта за последние недели потеряла свою невозмутимость по непонятной — даже для Кана — причине.

— Да все время ждала чего-то, Рэй. Не знаю уж чего... — махнула она рукой, — какой-то демонстрации с их стороны или нашей. Годовщина все-таки. Первая.

— Зря ждала, — усмехнулся тот, — обычно в такие дни все себя контролируют на людях. Никому ведь не нужно лишних осложнений. Да и выглядело бы истерикой — что у них, что у нас.

— Ролсэвана опять не было, заметили? — кинул кто-то из стоявших у камина.

— Да его вообще в последние дни на ужинах не бывает, — сообщил всей гостиной Рихард Фоули.

— Директор, что ли, разводит дипломатию? — задал вопрос куда-то в пространство один из шестикурсников, чей отец все-таки сел, но на меньший срок, чем сам ожидал для себя.

— Это в его стиле. Особенно отсутствие Ролсэвана в предыдущие дни. Мол, никакой связи с известными обстоятельствами. И тем не менее сегодня Ролсэвана не было, — проинформировал всех Фоули многозначительным тоном.

По лицу Лестранжа пробежала тень, но он ничего не сказал младшему старосте мальчиков.

— Это и к лучшему, — небрежно бросил Кан и озабоченно осведомился: — Клара, ты как вообще?

— Да как всегда, — отозвалась мисс Розье, — как все мы, — и грустно вздохнула: — В конце концов, не наша семейная годовщина, она — позже. К тому же Ролсэвана на ужине не было.

Ее вполне невинное замечание вызвало всплеск эмоций у Мадлен:

— Ну да, конечно, — притворно сочувственным тоном прошипела та, — семейные связи — превыше всего. Я это в прошлом году еще поняла, — ее пастозное лицо пошло некрасивыми пятнами.

— Хорошо, что ты это поняла, Мадлен, — в тоне Корнелии Энском не чувствовалось ни малейшего одобрения.

Мадлен только открыла рот для ответной реплики, как дверь в гостиную распахнулась, и внутрь влетел Герард. На лице Мальсибера нарисовалось облегчение, но тут же оно сменилось беспокойством. Кан внимательно оглядел Уилкиса: вроде одежда в порядке, никаких следов драки или магической стычки, хотя, несомненно, кого-то Герард встретил и с кем-то поговорил. Уилкис, не останавливаясь, промчался к проходу в дортуары, но на повороте резко затормозил, взгляд его упал на столик перед камином.

— Кто сюда эту гадость притащил? — необычно высоким, звенящим голосом вопросил он у собравшихся. Рука его пошла к ножнам для палочки, пальцы сжались на рукояти, когда из угла к нему бросилась Филида, в этом учебном году обменявшаяся с ним не больше, чем десятком фраз, и обняла за плечи.

— Герард, ты что? — растерянно спросил Ланселот.

— Уилкис, держи себя в руках, — рявкнул Лестранж, но тут же сделал успокоительный жест: «Мол, прости за тон, я просто хотел привести тебя в чувство».

— Господа, давайте абстрагируемся от смысловых аспектов, — меланхолично заявил семикурсник из Гойлов.

Про него шептались, что он бастард, уж больно внешность не характерная. Но Малфои его принимали, хотя, возможно, Люций просто видел в Льюисе — или, как его называли друзья, Луи — родственную душу: временами их споры о сравнительной ценности авангарда и классики в маггловской живописи приводили к приятельским дуэлям.

— Оранжевое на зеленом очень выразительно, — продолжил Луи, — и красиво, пожалуй. И смотрите, эти складки скатерти повторяют изгибы отдельных… как это назвать… долек, что ли?

— От смыслов? Как-то вы очень легко. Ну да, годовщина не семейная. Ни у кого не семейная, — Мадлен удалось произнести все это одновременно с издевкой и очень громко.

— Мадлен! — прикрикнула на нее Корнелия.

Все обернулись к Мадлен.

Тут внезапно очнулся Уилкис, застывший сразу после первых своих слов и боявшийся пошевелиться. Он на секунду прикрыл глаза, с отчаянной решимостью высвободился из рук Филиды и саркастически поинтересовался:

— А что вы на Мадлен так смотрите? Конечно, у всех — не семейная годовщина, только... Похоже, одна Мадлен и помнит... А вы уже все готовы…

— Что мы готовы, Герард? — спокойно спросил Канопус.

— А ты не понимаешь, Кан? — запальчиво крикнул Герард. — Все эти... — он подошел к столу и брезгливо ткнул пальцем в тыквы, не дотрагиваясь, впрочем, до них, — все эти атрибуты! — и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Блэка пояснил: — Это же не только не наше, это даже не маггловское! Не старое маггловское. Это — как их... ультеравизоры. Это — то, против чего мы воевали.

— Телевизоры, Герард, — Изабель вдруг вышла вперед. Она улыбалась и казалась спокойной, но вместе с тем напоминала натянутую струну: — И это я принесла сюда тыквы. Мне подарили. Я не сочла уместным отказываться.

— Боунс подарил, да? — ухмылка Герарда показалась всем неприличной.

— Да, Боунс, — невозмутимо подтвердила Изабель. — У тебя есть претензии к Артуру? Я не слышала о долгах между вашими семьями.

— Зато я что-то слышал... — отрезал Уилкис. Тут его тон приобрел вкрадчивость: — И мне кажется, между Боунсами и Лестранжами также должны иметься долги. Или я ошибаюсь?

— Не ошибаешься, Герард. И я прекрасно это помню, — произнесла Изабель очень мягко. Голос ее выражал скорее упрек, а не то, что она оскорблена. Но Герард не смог остановиться:

— Не заметно, — сквозь зубы бросил он.

Черты Изабель исказились лишь на миг, но вернулись не к привычному выражению благожелательности с одновременным сознанием своей силы. Взгляд мисс Лестранж из-под чуть прикрытых тяжелых век приобрел пронзительность, черные глаза выделялись на бледном лице, выбившаяся из прически прядь упруго зазмеилась по щеке, отблеск огня на волосах приковал к себе внимание присутствовавших, и на секунду многим показалось, что перед ними вовсе не Изабель Лестранж. Тонкие нервные пальцы сжались, и рука метнулась к палочке точно тем же движением, что чуть раньше продемонстрировал Уилкис, однако ее перехватили в полете.

Раймон Лестранж вышел вперед, заслонив или оттеснив сестру, и произнес с непривычной для его однокашников интонацией:

— Герард, из присутствующих здесь Лестранжей старший — я, — в его голосе все вдруг ощутили пресловутую лестранжевскую суровость, а черты лица напомнили всем скульптурные портреты предков Раймона, — и в данной ситуации мне принадлежит право суждения о поведении членов нашей семьи. Твое высказывание неуместно.

Но, возможно, именно внезапно обнаружившееся сходство младших Лестранжей со старшими и при этом не только с родителями лишь подстегнуло Уилкиса:

— Мне представляется неуместным иное, Раймон, — произнес он подчеркнуто без выражения, но не смог выдержать тон и бросил с заметной горечью: — Видимо, события последних месяцев повлияли.

Лицо Раймона смягчилось, и он спросил у Герарда примерно так же, как спрашивал у Кана о причинах стычек со Снейпом:

— Ты хочешь сказать, что непосредственным виновником последних печальных событий стал кто-то из Боунсов? Вам удалось установить убийцу?

— Нет... — замялся Герард, — но…

— Но ты возлагаешь вину за случившееся на весь отдел магического правопорядка? — продолжил Раймон в той же манере.

— На его главу, по крайней мере, — резко вскинулся Уилкис.

— Герард, так нельзя, не принято. Трагическая гибель твоего брата нас всех не оставила равнодушными. Но у нее есть конкретный виновник, имени которого вы пока не знаете. Вина — результат конкретных действий. А глава отдела в Министерстве — совсем не то, что глава рода, статус совершенно иной. На тебя все свалилось неожиданно, тебя по сути дела не учили… — при этих словах тон Рэя приобрел характерную наставительность, которая в последние полгода начала Канопуса раздражать, и Рэй старался ее избегать в разговорах с другом, но Уилкис — другое дело, того она не могла задеть, а лишь вернула бы в разум.

Однако, как немедленно выяснилось, здесь Раймон ошибся, поскольку Герард в нарушение всех правил этикета перебил его:

— Признателен за наставление, наследник Лестранж, — он отвесил подчеркнуто формальный поклон, — вас, как я вижу, учили… — он сделал паузу и, словно бросаясь в холодную воду, продолжил: — не принимать во внимание положение старшей ветви Лестранжей, — и задумчиво заключил: — Ну что ж, в этом есть определенная логика, определенные возможности для... — Герард не закончил фразу и замолк, глядя в упор на Раймона.

Все тоже стихли, даже те, кто еще переговаривались о своем во время этой перепалки. Лестранж молчал — ни жестов, ни каких-либо эмоций, отразившихся на лице. Руки Раймона лежали на навершьи спинки стула, одна поверх другой, и от этого сходство с изображениями предков проявилось еще сильнее. Герард ждал реакции от Раймона, Раймон — продолжения от Герарда.

## II

Пока они молчали, сохранялись два варианта: либо Герард извинится, сославшись на общую напряженность атмосферы, а Рэй извинения примет (в чем никто не сомневался), либо… все понимали, что именно воспоследует. Оба — совершеннолетние наследники старых родов, а таковых в последнее время, не задавая лишних вопросов, отпускали из Хогвартса на пару дней улаживать семейные дела. Все ощутили, как время замедлилось, но все равно секунды падали тягучими, клейкими каплями, и каждая уносила на себе частицу надежды на благополучный исход. Между тем Раймон лично обещал декану, что этот вечер пройдет без осложнений, и поэтому Лестранж все-таки ждал окончательной определенности, а Уилкис, кажется, готовился ее внести, и Корнелия Энском не выдержала:

— Господа, я иду за деканом. Это переходит все границы, — отчетливо и громко заявила она.

Не то чтобы декан мог здесь как-то помочь, но она сочла необходимым произнести слово «декан» и вернуть этих мордредовых наследников из их средневековой реальности в школьную, напомнить Лестранжу, что, в конце концов, сегодня за Дом отвечают старосты. Но мордредовы наследники продолжали молчать, не готовые свести все к взаимному недопониманию, и она направилась к двери. Однако рядом буквально из воздуха соткалась фигура Блэка — еще одного мордредова наследника. Он дал ей выйти в коридор, выскользнул вслед за ней и придержал за рукав:

— Корнелия, стой. Не надо декана сюда, — немного нервно произнес Кан, и уголок его рта слегка дернулся.

— Мы не справляемся, — Корнелия окончательно разозлилась. Они не справлялись, она — в первую очередь, но и Кан — тоже, а может, в первую очередь — именно он, а не она.

— Декан не сможет сегодня, — коротко возразил тот, отведя глаза в сторону.

— Кан, прекрати! — Корнелия и правда решила отправиться за Снейпом, хотя первоначально лишь угрожала этим, но блэковское недоверие декану ее взбесило: — Декан — непростой человек. И справиться сможет, когда на годовщину всех понесло.

— Мы все непростые. А у него — во многих смыслах годовщина, не только как у нас, — туманно и неохотно пояснил Кан.

— Чем он занят?

— Не знаю, — раздраженно бросил он, — но у декана сегодня последняя возможность. Не трогай его.

— Что тогда делать?

Внезапно раздражение Кана куда-то испарилось, лицо застыло, и он перестал походить на себя привычного, превратился в Наследника Блэка, с которым Корнелия, пожалуй, еще не была хорошо знакома.

— Я — справлюсь, — отрывисто кинул он, и разрыв между двумя словами получил значение.

Однако через секунду Кан рассмеялся. Корнелия застыла в недоумении, не находя ничего смешного ни в происходящем, ни в намерениях Блэка. Она опасливо на него взглянула:

— Ты что это?

Блэк ответил — не снисходительно, но с какой-то чуднóй, слегка отстраненной теплотой:

— Не бери в голову. Уж больно торжественно я это произнес — самому стало смешно.

И оба старосты вернулись в гостиную.

## III

В гостиной время все так же представляло собой тягучую липкую жижу, в которой, как мухи, вязли слова, уже произносимые Уилкисом. Блэк эти слова не разобрал, неотчетливым жестом смахнул их в сторону вместе с клейким безвременьем и произнес:

— Господа, я устал вас слушать — всех вас, поэтому сейчас вы будете слушать меня, — он остановился, но не ради придания значимости своему заявлению, которое тем не менее от этой паузы его приобрело, а попросту не зная, что дальше говорить.

Эта опрометчивая фраза требовала продолжения, подобающего тому, кто может, вернее имеет право, устать, слушая представителей старых чистокровных семей — пусть еще и школьников. И Блэку вдруг снова стало смешно — в первую очередь от себя, хотя и сама ситуация в гостиной почему-то показалась ему нестерпимо комичной. Он окончательно осознал, насколько паршивый из него Наследник, ведь он не имел понятия, что в данный момент требует его собственный статус — нигде не зафиксированный, не определенный формально, но признаваемый многими, а известный всем — кроме него самого. Однако Блэк из него получился, видимо, не паршивый, а вполне в семейных традициях. Кан с трудом удержался от идиотского смешка, усилием воли вернув себе серьезное настроение: говорить-то надо, все ждут его слов. И он отмахнулся от своего статуса, отмел его вместе с безвременьем и прошлым, стал снова Каном, которого не успели выучить всерьез ничему — даже риторике. И тут из ниоткуда пришли слова — неизвестно, нужные или, напротив, совсем неуместные, потому что он заговорил от лица себя самого — семнадцатилетнего Канопуса Блэка:

— Мы все сегодня думаем о событиях прошлого года. Думаем, а не вспоминаем, потому что забыть о них невозможно. Всё слишком сильно изменилось, мы еще не привыкли, отсюда и наши трения между собой. Но я отвечаю за мир и спокойствие внутри Дома, а они связаны с тем, что произошло и происходит за стенами школы. И вот что я осознал, — он пару секунд помолчал, а потом размеренно произнес: — Итак, господа, мы, наши семьи проиграли Гражданскую войну.

— Кан! — тихо охнула Шарлотта, которую, впрочем, никто не услышал.

Сам Канопус не понимал, как смог выговорить то, что сказал, тем более истинность этого утверждения вызывала сомнения и у него. Однако он это сказал и мгновенно уяснил, зачем это сделал, когда воплем негодования взорвалась Мадлен:

— Нет! Он вернется! Вы все маловеры! Это предательство нашего дела!

— Мадлен! — привычно прикрикнула на нее Корнелия.

— Мадлен, мы все знаем о твоем отношении к Лорду, — устало бросил ей кто-то из семикурсников, — но...

— Ничего не кончено! Война не окончена! — перебила того Мадлен.

— Мадлен, возьми себя в руки, — порекомендовал ей Брент Крэбб, который, будучи третьекурсником, пользовался изрядным авторитетом даже у старших студентов.

Мадлен стушевалась, но ей на помощь пришел стоявший рядом Рихард Фоули:

— Она права, отнюдь не кончено. Помните, когда Фортмаунт в Снейпа Секо кинул? А уже позже я как-то зашел к декану, когда он работал в лаборатории, и видел... В общем, связь сохранилась, хотя, может быть…

Раймон поморщился, и Фоули осекся. О Метке на руке Снейпа на Слизерине знали все, но упоминать о ней считалось неуместным. Реплику Фоули проигнорировали, никто не сказал ничего ни в поддержку, ни в осуждение.

Кан улыбнулся, повернувшись к двум своим оппонентам:

— Рихард, Мадлен, благодарю за поправку. Действительно, правильнее сказать: мы проиграли первый этап войны. И все же наш проигрыш — данность, из нее нам и следует исходить.

— Он прав, — выкрикнул кто-то, стоявший в задних рядах, а Мальсибер согласно кивнул.

Уилкис, краем глаза уловивший его кивок, горько усмехнулся:

— Несомненно, данность. Реальность, данная нам в ощущениях.

А Кан продолжил, звучно, но вместе с тем как бы размышляя вслух:

— И я задам вам один вопрос: какие задачи стоят перед нами? Не перед нашими родителями, старшими братьями, кузенами, которые воевали. Перед нами — теми, кто не воевал? Перед нашим поколением?

Он остановился и вопросительно взглянул на однокашников.

Теперь не удержался Уилкис:

— Я понял тебя, Кан. Наша задача — меняться вкладышами к шоколадным лягушкам с гриффиндорцами, — саркастически предложил он.

— Герард, я оценил твою иронию, — улыбнулся ему Кан с пониманием и немного грустно, а затем снова заговорил громче и медленнее: — Но я говорю не о политике. Лягушки — это прекрасно, но я — о настоящих, высших задачах. Оставим лягушек родителям, у них есть жизненный опыт и больше моральных оснований для поиска путей восстановить баланс.

При этих словах его однокурсник из Руквудов, уже нашедший будущего Мастера в менталистике, восхищенно вздохнул, а Кан продолжал:

— Но и у нас есть преимущество перед ними: мы не были вовлечены в противостояние непосредственно, лично. И поэтому у нас больше шансов понять, что на самом деле произошло год назад.

— О, Кан! Я знала, я знала! Ты все-таки — настоящий Блэк! — закричала Мадлен и тут же растерянно вопросила: — Но как же? Если даже старшим Лестранжам не удалось... — на лице ее отразилась напряженная работа мысли: — А! Вы от этого с Боунсами все заигрываете, да? Там могут знать? Или ты сам о чем-то догадался? Ты же понимаешь в магии!

— Мадлен, благодарю, — доброжелательно и вместе с тем строго прервал ее Кан: — Я стараюсь быть Блэком. И я хочу, чтобы ты и другие поняли меня — как Блэка — и поддержали. Даже не сейчас, а в будущем. Наша задача — разобраться в сути случившегося. Гражданские войны не проигрывают просто так. Нам подобает узнать, почему на этом этапе магия рассудила так, как она рассудила. Почему год назад все сложилось именно так, как сложилось. В чем заключалась ошибка.

— Лорд не мог ошибаться! — горячо возразила Мадлен.

— Конечно, — с готовностью согласился Кан, — Темный Лорд не мог ошибаться по-настоящему, в главном. Но... — взгляд его приобрел мягкость и он слегка извиняющимся тоном заметил: — Ни ты, ни я не входили в Организацию. Но никто из тех соратников Лорда, с кем я знаком, не стал бы отрицать, что он умел признавать свои промахи. Не серьезные ошибки, их он не делал. Частные. Полагаю, он не ошибся и год назад, поэтому ты права в своих надеждах, — и он улыбнулся Мадлен.

— Но как мы можем помочь, найти... Кан, ты что-то знаешь? — требовательно спросила она.

— Я знаю не больше, чем все мы, Мадлен, — вздохнул Кан. — И что произошло с Лордом — выше нашего разумения. Если кому и подобает его искать, то не нам, хотя бы уже потому, что мы с ним не связаны напрямую. Наши задачи — иные.

— И ты тоже? Ты тоже сдался? Ты тоже — как все они: семейные связи важнее?

— Мадлен, вспомни, я — Блэк. Ты сама так сказала, а теперь обвиняешь меня в том, что я — не Блэк? — укорил ее Кан. — Я Блэк, и я понимаю в тех связях, которые не определяются ни именем, ни статутами, ни контрактами, ничем подобным. И да, мы все связаны с Лордом именно такой разновидностью связи.

— Так что же ты?

Но он, не обращая внимания на ее вопрос, твердо констатировал:

— И поэтому нашему поколению его не нужно искать. Нам подобает другое. Если Лорд вернется...

— Когда! Не если, когда!

— Да, ты права, — терпеливо согласился Кан, — когда Лорд вернется, мы должны ясно представлять себе причины решения магии год назад. Вы понимаете, для чего?

— Чтобы не проиграть окончательно, — с пониманием кивнул Уилкис.

— Мне не нравится такая формулировка, Герард. Нам подобает выиграть эту Гражданскую войну, когда она возобновится. Но для того, чтобы выиграть, нам необходимо быть правыми. Мы — не магглы, у нас все справедливо. Такими вещами управляет не Фортуна, а Фатум с Фемидой.

На этом заявлении все притихли, и сам Кан сделал паузу, но через несколько секунд пятикурсник из боковой ветви МакНейров осторожно поинтересовался:

— Ты, что же, предлагаешь... как декан? Сменить сторону?

— Оставьте в покое декана, — яростно потребовал Кан. — Что вы о нем знаете! И откуда у тебя, Генри, такие дикие выводы?

— Прости, Кан. Я слушаю, — смиренно отозвался МакНейр.

— Поясняю, — Кан произнес это слово почти с ожесточением, но тут же взял себя в руки: — Магическую гражданскую может выиграть только правая сторона. Правая — по существу. Мы все знаем, хотя бы от старших, по какой причине началась эта война. Каков ее центральный вопрос, в чем разошлись два сильнейших мага нашего времени. Так может ли партия, где откровенные магглолюбцы, предатели крови, грязнокровки перемешаны с чистокровными, быть правой стороной в нашей Гражданской войне?

— Нет! — вскричала Мадлен.

— Нет, — раздалось от многих.

— Вы правы. Но почему — нет? — задал вопрос Кан.

Все промолчали. Чувство, что Дамблдор неправ, имелось у всех. Но ведь не в разрушении привычного уклада заключалась суть дела? На той стороне воевали чистокровные семьи в изрядном количестве, и ничего с ними не случилось после отказа от части привычных традиций. Тем не менее Дамблдор был не прав, это чувствовал каждый, но ясно сформулировать, в чем именно, все же никто не мог.

Кан не дождался ответов:

— Суть — в этом смешении и, более того, в стремлении той стороны уничтожить Статут разделения, смешать нас с магглами. Когда-то Статута не существовало, и тогда это не создавало проблем, поскольку магглы были другими. Однако история не стоит на месте. Мы и магглы отличаемся высшей частью души, но магглы свою подчинили низшим. Уже давно у них на первое место вышли преходящие соображения пользы. Мы сохранили магию, они свое — нет. Взамен они получили возможности для развития практических умений и бесконтрольного размножения. Но равноценный ли это обмен? Нет, тупиковый путь: рано или поздно они уничтожат себя или истощат резервы нашей планеты. И та сторона предлагает им подражать, стать магглами с волшебными палочками. Развиваться — незнамо куда, с неясной или сугубо практической целью. Жить станет проще и легче, но цена такому, как выражаются магглы, прогрессу — чересчур высока. Деградация высшей части души. В конце концов и мы, и они станем кем-то вроде сквибов. И нам предлагают сдаться заранее, постепенно. Так может ли быть правым тот, кто предлагает подобное? Нет. Однако проиграть законченный этап войны правая сторона не может. Какой из этого вывод, господа?

— Кан, но это противоречие! — указала ему Корнелия, не сдержавшись.

— Именно.

— То есть не мы проиграли войну? — выкрикнул кто-то.

— Или мы не проиграли? — предположил кто-то из третьекурсников.

— Господа, господа, — урезонил их Кан, — наши семьи в Азкабане, Лорд исчез. Проиграли.

— Ты что же... ты возлагаешь ответственность за проигрыш на... — почти неслышно поинтересовался Мальсибер.

— Ланс! Кто я такой, чтобы это делать? Я — Блэк, а не высшая сила. Я не возлагаю, я вижу ответственность. На ком?

— На нас? — очень просто спросил или, скорее, сделал утверждение Рэй.

— Ты считаешь, мы, наши семьи виноваты? Да? — растерялась Мадлен.

— И в исчезновении Лорда? — удивился Уилкис.

— Господа, не делайте поспешные выводы. Да, я вижу ответственность на нас, — Кан помедлил, — на нашем поколении в первую очередь, не на наших старших, — и тут он возвысил голос: — Но что такое ответственность? Это — не вина. Это — обязанность понять, это — долг разобраться, это — предназначение найти ошибку. И в то же время — задача, цель: не допустить повторения того, что уже случилось.

— Но в чем она, эта ошибка, Кан?

— Корнелия, кто я такой, чтобы задавать мне такие вопросы? Я — студент Хогвартса, как и вы. Да, я — Блэк, а Блэки понимают в магии и видят ее пути. Но магия — это маги. Поэтому путь, мне предназначенный, не только мой, он и ваш, господа. Нашего поколения. Именно нам предстоит в будущем предотвратить или выиграть ту войну, которую желал предотвратить или выиграть наш Лорд — не Гражданскую. Но прежде того нам следует стать правой стороной в Гражданской войне, обратить наш проигрыш в победу. Возможно, для того мы ее сначала и проиграли, чтобы понять, как в ней победить и, главное, как победить потом. Магглы сильны и многочисленны, пути к нашей победе не очевидны, но Лорд их искал. И в этом поиске предстоит участвовать нам. И да, я надеюсь, что нам не придется справляться самим, что мы назовем себя соратниками великого мага, желающего спасти наш мир. Но соратники — не инструменты, не слепые орудия, и нам предстоит понять многое и о путях достижения этой цели, и о самих себе, и о нашем мире.

Корнелия наклонилась к Рэю и еле слышно прошептала:

— Прости, Рэй, но леди Вальбурга в конечном счете не ошиблась.

— За что — прости? В любом случае не могло случиться иначе, — так же тихо ответил тот.

— И я настаиваю на своей формулировке: предстоит нам, нашему поколению. Я — Блэк, а Блэки никогда не были ни королями, ни политиками, ни властителями умов. Наша роль другая. Мы не даем ответов, не ведем за собой, не управляем. Мы понимаем в магии. Только и всего, но поэтому Блэкам суждено видеть общие цели и предотвращать распад. Я даже не уверен, что сам найду ответ на тот вопрос, который вам задал. Наше поколение найдет, кто-то из нас, или все мы вместе. Но для этого мы должны быть поколением. А что мы сегодня творили? Здесь, внутри нашего Дома? В нашей общей гостиной? Герард, твои слова оскорбительны — и не только для Раймона.

— Прости, Кан. Прости, Раймон. Я был не прав.

— Ты был всего лишь взвинчен, такое со всеми нами случается, — Кан улыбнулся ему и повернулся к мисс Буллстроуд: — Мадлен, твоя верность Лорду вызывает уважение. Но кто такой — Темный Лорд? Великий маг? Да. Наш Глава в магической гражданской? Да. Учитель магии для тех, кто успел у него чему-то научиться? Да. И, значит, он — маг. Один из нас, хотя и неизмеримо выше. И, будучи магом, он не мог пожелать, чтобы его именем сеялись бессмысленные раздоры. И он не ставил себя выше магии как таковой. Но я благодарен тебе, Мадлен: ты напоминаешь нам всем о том, что есть связи выше семейных. И в этом ты глубоко права. Только речь здесь идет не о политике и не о выборе политической стороны. Гражданская война — это не политика, понимаешь?

— Да, Кан, понимаю, кажется, — задумчиво отозвалась Мадлен.

— Изабель. Сегодня в Хогвартсе ты — центр притяжения, вокруг тебя — мир, поскольку все желают мира с тобой. И ты поступила правильно, приняв подарок, к тому же сделанный без задней мысли. Но в Хогвартсе учатся не только старшекурсники, а сегодня ты позабыла о ребенке, которому сейчас, возможно, хуже, чем любому из нас. Его отец мог ошибаться, но он первым указал на неминуемую угрозу. И возможно, он расплатился не только за свою последнюю книгу, но и за призывы не игнорировать опасность под мнимой защитой Статута. А теперь его сын продолжает платить по отцовским счетам. Где сейчас мистер Найтон, ты знаешь?

— Согласна, Кан. Не знаю. Я, пожалуй, пойду поищу его.

— Мы обещали декану, что никто, кроме старост, не выйдет за пределы Дома. Но ты — почти староста, так что… Рихард, пожалуйста, сопроводи Изабель. Я видел мистера Найтона недалеко от нашей гостиной. Думаю, Изабель его легко найдет.

Изабель с Фоули вышли, а обстановка в гостиной вдруг вернулась к обыденности. Но все продолжали стоять недалеко от камина, не разбиваясь на группы и не переговариваясь, как будто ожидая чего-то.

Шарлотта взглянула на Кана, он показался ей внезапно осунувшимся, черты лица потеряли подвижность, хотя совсем недавно на них отражалось все эмоции, сопровождавшие его речь. Он поймал ее взгляд, она перевела его на однокурсников и прикрыла глаза. Кан выпрямился и с улыбкой произнес:

— В любом случае мы пока не расходимся, наверное. Уже начались Брумалии, и хотя веселье сегодня неуместно... я думаю, расходиться нам не стоит. Посидим в гостиной, поговорим, но спорить снова не будем. Как вам эта идея, господа?

Нестройные возгласы с разных сторон выразили общее согласие на его предложение. Кто-то вернулся в кресло у камина, кто-то на диваны у стен или подоконники у фальшивых окон. Завязались разговоры, вернулись Изабель с Рихардом и маленьким Германом, мисс Лестранж жестом подозвала к себе Георга Нотта и Брента Крэбба. В гостиной зародилось привычное бурление, не опасное, предвещающее взрыв, а спокойное, которое можно было бы назвать деловым, если бы на дворе не стоял поздний вечер воскресенья. Кан обменялся краткими репликами с некоторыми из студентов, на несколько минут подошел к первокурсникам, с улыбкой что-то растолковал Мадлен. Затем он сел в кресло, на ручку присел Раймон и произнес пару фраз, Кан растерянно пожал плечами, продолжая улыбаться. К ним подошел Герард и сделал жест, долженствующий привлечь всеобщее внимание, но Лестранж перехватил его руку в начале движения и сказал ему что-то, Герард смущенно кивнул и отошел, но как-то расслабился и выпрямился одновременно. Раймон вернулся к сестре, оставив Кана в одиночестве, и тот устало откинулся на спинку. Шарлотта следила за движением студентов по гостиной, оно напоминало морские волны на закате жаркого безветренного дня — ритмичное, но вместе с тем слегка беспорядочное, не несущее в себе никакой угрозы, а распространяющее вокруг спокойствие и мир. Кан, видимо, тоже уловил изменение атмосферы, покинул свое кресло, медленно и незаметно стал продвигаться к двери, останавливаясь по пути, чтобы ненадолго принять участие в беседах. Шарлотта взглянула на Раймона, тот ей кивнул, и она тоже тихо направилась вдоль стены в ту же сторону, что и Кан. Ей не нравилась его улыбка — неверная, ускользающая, она казалась совсем незнакомой, точнее знакомой — иногда Блэк улыбался именно так, но те моменты оставляли у Шарлотты плохие воспоминания, ей тогда казалось, что она ничего не понимает — ни в чем.

## IV

Оба они, не обращая на себя ничьего внимания, вышли за дверь, и Шарлотта сказала:

— Кан, дежурства сегодня для старост отменили. Точнее, не отменили, но...

— Ну вот, не отменили же формально. Рэя я предупредил. Пройдусь, посмотрю, что и как... Здесь я уже не нужен, — Кан издал легкий смешок, однако голос его звучал как-то слишком печально.

— Составить компанию?

— Спасибо, Шарлотта. Нам надо к профессору Спраут зайти. Найтону хорошо бы в комнате Георга переночевать. А если она не разрешит, придется нам его потом отвести, а не хотелось бы.

Они неторопливо побрели по коридорам. В Кане чувствовалась все та же печаль, но не имевшая ничего общего с меланхолией — напротив, приправленная легкой смешливостью. Шарлотту такое настроение друга обескуражило, и вместе с тем оно показалось ей естественным следствием событий в гостиной, хотя объяснить себе причины подобного впечатления она не могла.

С непривычной при общении с Каном робостью она начала:

— Ты сегодня... Корнелия даже Рэю сказала... Все чуть не поссорились всерьез на ровном месте, а ты нашел правильные слова.

Кан безразлично заметил:

— Всех нас учили риторике.

— Сегодня была не риторика. Пожалуй, я не права, это слова тебя нашли, а не ты их.

Кан притормозил, обернулся к ней, и на его лице появилась обычная улыбка — живая, отчетливая и ясная:

— Ты — как всегда... И правда, сегодня меня понесло — как часто бывает. Но на этот раз, видимо, в правильном, хотя и непривычном, направлении понесло.

— Ты много об этом думал наверняка.

— Думал, конечно, но не совсем о том, о чем говорил, да и ничего не придумал, — усмехнулся Кан, — а это всё как-то само произнеслось.

— Но ты не гордишься и не радуешься тому, что у тебя получилось.

— Для радости такое не повод. Меня ведь действительно понесло, — он помолчал, — по моему пути, предназначенному мне пути.

— Это тяжело? Знать свой путь?

— Неправильный вопрос. Тяжело или нет — какая разница? Никакой. Хотя, да, непривычно. И немного смешно. Но на самом деле такое нередко случается. Многие из наших были... — он поискал сравнение, — как Георг с первого курса. Младший сын, младшая ветвь... А тут раз — ты в котле с горячей водой и должен не выпрыгнуть оттуда, а сам из себя суп сварить.

Шарлотта с горечью заметила:

— Таким, как Георг, тоже сложно. Никакой свободы.

— Почему же?

— Что скажут старшие, то он и будет делать. И так — всю жизнь.

— Старшие в роду не тираны. Я думаю, тот же Георг во многом сможет следовать своему нраву и склонностям. А нам придется свой нрав поставить на службу роду и обществу. Быть не собой, а Блэком, Лестранжем, Уилкисом и так далее. Точнее, не только собой, но и Блэком, — внезапно во всем его облике появилась отрешенность, которую Шарлотта знала за собой, но никогда не видела у Кана, и он проговорил странным голосом, обращаясь не столько к ней, сколько к себе или к кому-то отсутствующему здесь и сейчас: — И не только Блэком, но и собой. Время неостановимо, жизнь изменчива, я должен действовать подобно моим предкам, но не так же, как они.

— Как это? — спросила Шарлотта.

Кан сегодня в своей речи обильно использовал парадоксы и противоречия, но честно их разъяснял. Сейчас ей тоже требовалось объяснение.

Он это явно уловил, но начал издалека:

— Помнишь, позавчера я тебе читал стихи?

— Петрарку?

— Да. Он не только поэт, но и хороший мыслитель. Однажды — впрочем, совсем по иному поводу — он сказал: «Тогда что же я такое? Я тот, кому нравится идти по тропе лучших, но не всегда — по чужим следам». Следовать по пути своих предков, соблюдать их заветы не значит отказаться от своего мнения, собственных глаз, предпочтений. Предки — мои вожди, но они не будут мешать мне ни идти туда, куда я хочу, ни оставлять что-то без внимания, ни пытаться достичь недостижимого. Если нужно, я пойду по кратчайшей дороге, а если нет, то по более ровной, я вправе и спешить, и медлить, и отклоняться с пути, и возвращаться назад.

— Так это и есть свобода, — возразила Шарлотта.

— Ты думаешь?

— Выбор пути. Разве подобное право — не свобода?

— Выбор дороги — это не выбор пути.

— Опять парадокс в стиле директора?

— Никаких парадоксов, — рассмеялся Кан, — вот мы идем сейчас к профессору Спраут. Мы могли выбрать кратчайший маршрут — по подземельям, а пошли через верхние этажи. К тому же пока мы не знаем, где профессор сейчас — в факультетской гостиной или в своих деканских покоях. Но идем мы к профессору Спраут. Она — цель нашего пути, а дорогу мы можем выбирать.

У Шарлотты вдруг уложилось в голове, почему Кан сейчас безрадостен и смешлив одновременно:

— Значит, свободы не существует?

— Не знаю, — он пожал плечами, — в теории она, конечно, есть. Но в первую очередь — от себя.

Его утверждение Шарлотта приняла сразу, именно об этом она размышляла в последние недели. Опору для себя она, во многом под влиянием Кана, привыкла искать у старых авторов, и сейчас ей в голову сразу пришла нужная фраза:

— Ты хочешь сказать, что только тот поистине уволен со службы и свободен, тот ушел из-под власти необходимости, кто живет, завершив путь жизни?

Выразить то, что волнует, чужими словами для Шарлотты играло роль успокоительного лекарства. Чужая речь обезболивала, делала вопрос менее острым, менее связанным с самой Шарлоттой.

Кан со смешком подхватил цитату:

— Свободен не тот, с кем фортуна мало что может сделать, но тот, с кем ничего: самому ничего не желать, ничего не домогаться, а миновать площадь, где фортуна ведет выборы, не быть рабом ни у обстоятельств, ни у неизбежности, ни у случая, — он вдруг прервался, помолчал и возразил Сенеке и себе: — Это высшая свобода, но она невозможна.

— Почему же?

— В реальности единственный путь к ней равнозначен отказу от жизни, — он не стал развивать свою мысль.

Но думы Шарлотты слишком часто крутились вокруг этой темы. Она без робости продолжила за друга:

— Стало быть, нам открыто множество ворот, ведущих на свободу, — и с некоторым ожесточением придала высказыванию отчетливость: — С любого обрыва спускаются к свободе, с каждого сука любого дерева свисает свобода.

Кан вдруг расхохотался и тут же послал ей извиняющийся взгляд:

— Прости за смех, я не над тобой и не над Сенекой смеюсь. Просто у меня вдруг перед глазами встал лес — из сухих деревьев. И с каждого свисает по мраморной статуе Либертас. Они раскачиваются на ветерке, и ветки поскрипывают.

Шарлотта против воли улыбнулась, а Кан продолжил:

— Вообще-то с этой богиней всегда дела обстояли неважно. Почитатели у нее своеобразные. Юнии, например. Или Клодий Пульхр. Ты знаешь, что он выстроил ее храм на месте имения Цицерона? Но тот смог добиться, чтобы освящение земли признали недействительным. Вот так всегда — со свободой. Правда смешно?

— Не знаю, — и все же она рассмеялась.

Картина леса со скрипящими статуями и правда смешила, хотя в то же время почему-то пугала, и в исторических эпизодах, упомянутых Каном, сама Шарлотта не увидела бы ничего веселого, однако после его слов перипетии древней истории вдруг показались нелепыми, и фигура Брута утратила героизм. Чувство юмора Кана слегка отдавало абсурдом, девушки, которых он на четвертом курсе приглашал на прогулки, жаловались Шарлотте, что Блэк не умеет шутить. Одна даже сказала: «Когда пытаешься уловить соль его острот, чувствуешь себя, как на семинаре у Флитвика». Шарлотта и сама не смогла бы объяснить суть анекдота про Клодия, и все-таки он ей показался забавным.

Однако сейчас ей хотелось поговорить о серьезном, в последнее время она потеряла невозмутимость и уверенность в себе. На самом деле, как она теперь отдавала себе отчет, ее благоразумие во многом подкреплялось поведением Кана — например, его спокойствием во время их разговора по дороге в Хогсмид. Тогда он окончательно убедил ее в правильности избранного ею пути. Однако то, что случилось во время их первого совместного занятия с Анной (или, точнее, не случилось, поскольку никто ничего не сделал и даже ничего не сказал), вернуло сумбур в ее мысли. Будущее снова показалось бессмысленным и тягостным, беспросветным, как прошлой весной, и хотелось обвинить в этом Блэка, но ничего подобного сделать она не могла, потому что ни за какие блага не согласилась бы забыть те пару минут на нижних ярусах, когда они с Каном смотрели друг другу в глаза. И все же, по ее наблюдениям, Кан мог справляться с тем, что она не рисковала никак называть, опасаясь усугубить проблему использованием точных слов. И все равно у нее не получалось справляться, и поэтому казалось справедливым искать у Кана поддержки или объяснения. Справедливым и разумным — хотя бы уже потому, что рассуждения Кана заставляли напрячь разум и тем самым позволяли отвлечься от того-что-нельзя-называть.

Поэтому Шарлотта без всякого снисхождения вернулась к исходной теме:

— И все же… Пусть не деревья, о них и правда после твоих слов говорить всерьез невозможно. Но на дне любого колодца — тоже свобода.

— О! И про колодец я от одного нашего дальнего родственника слышал поучительную историю. Ты знаешь, куда улетел ум Роланда?

— На Луну? — улыбнулась она, переупрямить Кана у нее никогда не получалось.

— Нет, Ариосто писал о совсем другом. В тот раз, когда Астольф доставил кузену разум с Луны, Роланд сошел с ума от любви. А вторично он обезумел после битвы в Ронсевальском ущелье, когда стал размышлять над телом павшего Оливье о том, что сделал и чего не сделал, что мог и что должен был сделать, не его ли гордыня — причина гибели войска, и что будет с Францией милой, и сможет ли Карл отомстить за них. В общем, типично для полукровки…

— А он был полукровкой?

— Ну да, в нем много кровей смешалось — и маггловских, и магических. Немудрено, что подобная смесь располагала к безумию. Только Дюрандаль чего стоит! Типичный маггловский артефакт на самом деле, как и многие другие их мечи. Но Роланд удержу не знал в его усилении. Вот представь себе волшебную палочку, в которую одновременно поместили и сердечную жилу дракона, и перо феникса, и ус Левиафана, и шерсть Сфинкса и еще что-нибудь.

— Он палочкой с несколькими сердцевинами колдовал?

— Нет, это я аналогию провел. А палочкой он не пользовался почему-то. По преданию, он был в беспалочковой хорош, да и мечом своим творил настоящее волшебство — только маггловское, которое они чудесами называют. И все же нестабильный артефакт на владельца сильно влияет. А тут еще и с кровью проблемы.

— А от кого Роланд происходил?

— Запутанная история. Его мать, сводная сестра Карла, была сквибом. Она родилась от брака Пипина Короткого с волшебницей, которая приняла оборотное зелье и подменила собой Берту Большеногую, предназначенную королю франков в жены. Волшебница та, кстати, — родственница Ганелона, сыгравшего потом важную роль в судьбе Роланда. Король в конце концов настоящую Берту нашел, а фальшивую королеву сжег, но та успела родить ему двух сыновей и дочь. Королева Берта воспитала их как своих детей вместе с Карлом, и тот сильно привязался к своей единокровной сестре — Берте-младшей. Поговаривали, что Роланд на самом деле его сын от кровосмесительной связи. Но это неправда. Однако и Милон, который считается отцом Роланда, никакого отношения к нему не имеет. Берта-младшая ухитрилась влюбиться в одного из наших родственников и понести от него сына.

— Так, что же, Роланд — бастард Блэков? С поправкой на то, что вы тогда Блэками еще не звались.

— Нет, я же сказал — в одного из наших родственников, не в Блэка.

— А… И зачем ему Берта понадобилась?

— На почве ее пристрастия к поэзии они сошлись.

— Поэзия стала их Галеотто?

— Ну что-то вроде, хотя аналогия не прямая. От Берты тут мало что зависело. Пусть родилась она сквибом, но воспитали ее как магглу, и каких-то важных вещей она не знала, уберечь себя не смогла. А соблазнитель ее поначалу принял облик Карла — любимого брата, Берта его не боялась, а потом… Потом уже поздно стало. Между тем Карл решил выдать Берту за Ганелона.

— Почему?

— Карлу приходилось вести тонкую политику по отношению к магам, создавая свою империю. А в магическом мире тлел давний конфликт между теми, кто хранил наследие Рима, и теми, кто не считал зазорным варварское колдовство. Открытая война тогда не шла, но общая напряженность была, пожалуй, посильнее, чем сейчас. Пленить волшебника с другой стороны и превратить его в дерево, например, считалось в порядке вещей. Карл опасался темного галльского колдовства и ставку сделал на римскую партию. К тому же среди темных магов в те времена имелось много великих волшебников — Мерлин, Моргана и другие, а новый расцвет светлой магии пришелся на более поздние годы. Карл не желал влияния слишком сильных магов на свою политику, помня о судьбе королевства Артура. А Ганелон как раз возглавлял движение за сохранение чистой крови, против смешения с галлами. Его называют Magonese, и маггловские легенды приписывают ему титул Майнцского графа. Он и правда жил именно там, но на самом деле происходил от Магиев — древней, пусть и плебейской, семьи, а графом никаким не был. Просто так совпало семейное имя и название города.

— Подожди, и он тоже вам родственник?

— Да нет же! Наше происхождение от Магиев — легенда. Я ведь тебе говорил. И все, кому надо, прекрасно знают, что к римским Магиям мы отношения не имеем. А вот Ганелон, действительно, из них, — тут Кан иронически усмехнулся: — И, кстати, они всегда возмущались, что, мол, мы примазываемся к их почтенному семейству. Дискредитируем их, можно сказать, в глазах общественности. И Роланда Ганелон не любил по той же причине — не то родство. А Карл, налаживая связи с римской партией, предполагал этим, казалось бы, почетным браком Ганелона со своей любимой сестрой как бы перечеркнуть все прошлые недоразумения между родами. Тем более за кого-то из маггловских баронов Берту выдавать он не желал.

— А почему?

— Не хотелось Карлу усиливать один из родов магической кровью: мало ли кто родится от такого сквиба? Ведь Берта Большеногая свою соперницу простила, вину с их рода сняла, а кровь там старая, мог получиться сильный маг-полукровка.

— И чем плохо получить племянника — сильного мага?

— Маг в вассальном роду перекосил бы конструкцию, которую Карл выстраивал аккуратно и осторожно. Его империя была маггловской, с магами связи устанавливались индивидуально, чтобы не оскорблять республиканские традиции. Вернуть Берту в ее магический род, выдав за дальнего кузена, стало бы хорошим решением, если бы речь шла о волшебнице. Но главе чистокровной семьи жениться на сквибе…

— Да уж!

— Видимо, будучи магглом, Карл не учел такого нюанса или рассчитывал на чувство вины Ганелона за историю с браком Пипина, не понимая, что этот вопрос мы и магглы трактуем по-разному. Или, возможно, Ганелон изначально ничего плохого в этом браке не видел, но ситуация усложнилась, потому что Берта-младшая тоже в восторг не пришла, поскольку любила другого. Однако признаться брату она не решилась, уж слишком ее возлюбленный не вписывался в политическую линию короля. Тут и нарисовался давно влюбленный в нее маггл Милон — один из сенешалей Карла. Они бежали в леса, Берта там родила, и, понятно, ей совсем не до поэзии стало, так что отец ребенка Берту покинул. А верный сенешаль остался при ней, и, когда Карл их нашел, Милона все сочли отцом маленького Орландино. Милон был магглом, браком они с Бертой не сочетались, так что Ганелон на Берте женился и поначалу пасынка принял. Но вскоре он все про ребенка понял, когда у того детские выбросы начались. Уж больно коктейль своеобразный — сильная магическая линия, давшая сквиба в результате вины, маггловская кровь Каролингов и наш родственник. Взрывоопасная смесь, нестабильная и к безумию легко ведущая.

— Никогда раньше не знала таких подробностей о Роланде.

— Да их мало кто знает, я тоже недавно узнал — от родственника, когда он мне эту историю рассказывал. Но давай уже к ней перейдем. На чем мы остановились?

— Роланд предавался рефлексии над телом Оливье — в типичном для полукровки стиле.

— Ну хорошо, — ответил Кан и принялся рассказывать дальше.

## V

##  _Правдивая история последнего безумства Орландо,  
рассказанная Канопусу Блэку его дальним родственником_

От мыслей о своей злосчастной судьбе пришел Роланд в неистовство, как и в прошлый раз, когда представил себе Анжелику с Медором, подающих друг другу высший дар любви, но сейчас терзала его не ревность, а вина — и разрывала душу куда сильнее. Несчастный Роланд подумал, что недостоин быть магом, или же, наоборот, заключил, что магия вселила в него пагубную самонадеянность. Неизвестно, что именно пришло ему в голову, однако свои прославленные артефакты он решил уничтожить — стал бить Дюрандалем по каменным глыбам, разбил Олифан и пустился бежать прочь от поля сражения, вырывая с корнем деревья и пугая до смерти пастухов.

Меж тем Карл вернулся в Ронсеваль, узрел следы безумства Роланда, догадался, что случилось, и весьма удручился, ибо племенника любил, несмотря на все затруднения, которые само его существование создавало. Призвал король одного из своих рыцарей-магов — мессера Астольфа. В прошлый раз тот успешно со всем разобрался, и Карл теперь нередко полагался на его суждения и советы, хотя в старые времена Астольфа многие упрекали в опрометчивости и верхоглядстве. Однако на Луне Астольф обнаружил не только сосуд, в котором хранился разум Роланда, но и похожий кувшин с собственным именем, легкомысленно снял с него крышку и воспринял ту часть ума, которой ему не хватало. И с той поры отличался он редкостным разумением, постигая все стороны жизни, все связи между людьми, все причины и следствия событий.

Молвил король мессеру Астольфу:

— Достойный рыцарь мой, повелеваю вам разузнать, где сейчас пребывает Роландов разум, и вернуть на место, довлеемое ему.

Ответил мессер Астольф:

— Господин мой Карл, сделаю все, как вы приказали, и не вернусь, пока не исполню вашего повеления.

Рассудил мессер Астольф, что надежнее поначалу избрать уже знаемый путь, и отправился на Луну, но не нашел там умохранительницы, надписанной именем Роланда. Тогда позаимствовал он у Руджьеро гиппогрифа и вновь посетил волшебную гору в эфиопском царстве, где в те далекие времена пребывал Иоанн — великий провидец из магглов. И тот поведал рыцарю, что любовные мысли легки, потому поглощенные ими умы и взлетают на небо, но после битвы Роланда одолели мысли тяжелые, и ум его, отделившись от владельца, не взлетел, а упал в бездонный колодец, доходящий до преисподней. А там уж как повезет: если ум утонул в Лете — ничего не исправить, если в Коците — остается надежда вернуть его, пусть и не целиком. Но, если попал ум в Эвною, его хозяин, вернув утраченное, обретет несказанное здравомыслие.

Мессер Астольф долго странствовал, осмотрел все колодцы, которые нашел, и наконец посреди темного леса наткнулся на престранный — ни воды не видно, ни сухого дна. Кинул рыцарь туда камешек — ни звука, кинул большой булыжник — тишина. Дрожь разлилась по жилам: похоже, он нашел нужное место, и теперь предстояло спуститься в подземное царство. И все же Астольф, движимый скорее боязнью подобного предприятия, чем тонким предвиденьем ума, положил проверить, верно ли, что колодец бездонный. Призвал он из леса крепкую жердь, привязал к ней веревку с грузом и стал опускать ее вниз.

Едва он начал, как из чащобы выскочил с ревом нагой, босой и косматый Роланд, увидел, как Астольф погружает жердь в колодец, вырвал растущий на опушке леса дубок и метнул его туда же — словно копье, да так ловко, что деревце, ничего не задев, улетело вниз. Бросил — и прочь убежал.

И в то же мгновение мимо Астольфа промчался неровным аллюром — то ли иноходью, то ли хромая — белоснежный олень с золотыми рогами и — кинулся в тот же колодец. И снова — ни плеска, ничего.

Астольф не на шутку испугался. Известно же, что такое белоснежный олень! Так что колодец — явно тот самый.

Вдруг из зарослей вышла дама преклонных лет, заметила Астольфа и учтиво спросила:

— Благородный рыцарь, не пробегал ли здесь мой белоснежный олень?

У Астольфа прямо от сердца отлегло: олень, похоже, хоть и дурной, но самый обычный, если им старушка владеет.

Молвил ей Астольф:

— Почтенная дама, и правда — пробегал, только зачем-то в колодец прыгнул.

— Да как же так — прыгнул? — всплеснула руками старушка. — Я ведь к дубу его привязала. Больно он свободного нрава, всех коз в округе обрюхатил! Вечно за ним приходится бегать, да еще и большой ватагой, в одиночку и не загонишь.

Астольф разобрался в случившемся и усовестился:

— Достойная госпожа, — ответил он, — клянусь честью, как только исполню веление моего господина Карла, немедля добуду вам нового оленя — много лучше. А раз уж прежний отличался столь подлым нравом, так и Мордред с ним!

Тут вдруг старуха вскричала во гневе:

— Стало быть, это мой племянник зловредный его в колодец загнал?!

Астольф не смог постичь, причем здесь племянник старушки, но смутился, что внес раздор в чужую семью, и решил рассказать все как есть:

— Отнюдь нет, благородная донна, тут племянник короля Карла провинился, но он сейчас — без ума, что с него взять!

— Это ты без ума! Мордред — племянник Артура! — возроптала старуха, но тут же вздохнула: — Хотя и у Карла — такой же, Роланд. И такой же сумасброд и невежа. И все же оленя моего Роланд никогда не трогал, на это ему ума хватало, а вот Мордред частенько на него покушался. Да только не подумал поганый племянник, что оленя мне подарили дети великой богини. А что не предупредили сразу о буйном нраве, так у них все подарки непростые, пошутить они любят. Но Мордреду шутки их не по зубам, вот, видно, сдуру оленя и загнал в преисподнюю. А ты тоже хорош: римский маг намерен добыть другого оленя — источник великих сокровищ! Ох, молодость, молодость!

Покачала она укоризненно головой, провернула на пальце одно из колец и исчезла.

Тут-то Астольф и догадался, что с ним говорила фея Моргана, пусть он ее и не сразу признал в обличье старухи. Вспомнил он все, о чем когда-то услышал в саду Альцины, и тотчас же уразумел, какие несчастья способно вызвать его промедление с прыжком.

«Увы мне! — сказал себе горестно он. — Всему виной я. Побоялся сразу спуститься в колодец, и получилось дурно».

А дело все в том, что волшебный олень давал Моргане известную власть над временем — главным сокровищем смертных. Такая власть — беззаконна, оттого олень непрестанно пытался сбежать. Однако, пока Моргане удавалось его при себе удержать, она оставалась молодой и прекрасной. И главное, златорогий олень помогал ей гостить в холмах, возвращаясь не через сто или двести лет, а в тот же миг, в который она покинула дольний мир. Астольф узнал все это в плену у ее сестры, но забыл, поскольку память о пребывании лавром его не радовала. И вышло, что рыцари Карла нанесли тяжелый урон великой темной волшебнице, пусть и не имели такого желания. Но важно не намерение — результат. И что тут можно сделать — непонятно.

Предался Астольф размышлениям о том, как исправить содеянное, затем перешел к думам о себе, о судьбах магии, об империи Карла и чуть было не обезумел. Однако он, в отличие от Роланда, был чистокровным и потому, уловив, что сходит с ума, решил отринуть обретенную на Луне его часть, придававшую мыслям особую широту. Наколдовал мессер Астольф тяжелый кувшин из глины, положил туда лишний ум, изо всех сил размахнулся и забросил его в колодец.

И в тот же миг услышал он из колодца плеск воды.

## VI

Кан замолчал, а Шарлотта недоуменно спросила:

— И это вся история?

— Так мне ее рассказали.

— А кто?

— Брат моей прабабки. Прадед двоюродный, получается. Так он назвался, по крайней мере. Я его тогда в первый раз увидел, раньше они нас не посещали — на моей памяти. А тут он заглянул в гости прошлой весной, когда я над предложением леди Вальбурги размышлял. Совета я у него спрашивать не стал, но историй он мне множество поведал, таких же странных.

— Понятно. А все-таки что стало с ними всеми? С Морганой? С Роландом? С Астольфом?

— С Морганой? Да ничего, по сути дела. Насколько я помню, оленя ей тогда удалось вернуть. У нее имелась натасканная на него белая собачка, которая даже из преисподней его могла достать. Но олень этот до сих пор иногда вырывается на свободу и домогается окрестных коз. Говорят, у владельца хогсмидской таверны часть стада — такие полукровки. И нередко за Дикую охоту принимают Моргану с ее приближенными, гоняющихся за сбежавшим оленем. Собачку-то она потом передарила одному магглорожденному, а тот ее загубил.

— Моргана? Магглорожденному?

— Ну вот такой случился на ее пути магглорожденный. Я всех обстоятельств не знаю, но ты же с невестой младшего Эйвери дружишь? Попроси Руперта рассказать, если интересно, я от него про судьбу собачки слышал.

— А Роланд?

— Роланд вскоре погиб и довольно глупо: бежал по лесу, свалился в овраг и свернул себе шею. Его отец нашел, который старался присматривать за буйным сыном, но в тот раз не успел спасти. Только и смог, что вернуть его тело французам. Король Карл об обстоятельствах смерти племянника объявлять не стал и пустил слух, что Роланд умер сразу же по завершении битвы в Ронсевальском ущелье.

— А почему отец Роланда, если присматривал за сыном, не предупредил о предательстве Ганелона?

— Возможно, он о нем и не знал. Не всеведущ же он, да и к светлым магам особого интереса не проявлял.

— А что с Астольфом дальше было? Он не стал спускаться в преисподнюю за умом Роланда? Роланд, наверное, не в тот же день погиб?

— Так ведь в колодце вода появилась. Напился Астольф из него воды и забыл и о поручении Карла, и о Роланде, и о Моргане, и о том, что гиппогриф у него чужой. Оседлал его и полетел над землей — свободным и беспечным, не разбирая путей. К тому же в облаках их и так не бывает.

— Хорошо ему! — мечтательно вымолвила Шарлотта. — Убежал от рабства, можно сказать. От необходимости — к свободе.

— Думаешь? Раб, убежавший от хозяина, остается рабом — только беглым, — возразил ей Кан. — И разве это хорошо — до конца жизни носиться в облаках, не зная куда и зачем летишь?

— Значит, доступная нам свобода — осознать свое рабство? — глаза Шарлотты потеряли блеск.

— Это не рабство на самом деле.

— Почему нет?

Кан замолк, с его лица ушло выражение печальной смешливости, сменившись сосредоточенностью, и Шарлотте на миг показалось, что откуда-то вернулся прежний, привычный Кан, каким он был еще год назад.

— Это скорее, наоборот, осуществление себя, обретение формы, познание собственной сути, — медленно проговорил Кан, — на самом деле все это — о душе и о пути. Конечно! — воскликнул он, и в глазах его полыхнула радость от открытия чего-то нового и при этом совершенно очевидного: — Душа же первая энтелехия организма. А движение, путь — энтелехия возможности. Теперь ясно, зачем мне ту историю рассказали.

Шарлотта не поняла и половины сказанного Каном, тот явно пропустил в своем рассуждении множество переходных звеньев, как нередко делал в прошлые годы, делясь с ней своими открытиями. И это почти забытое чувство вдруг вызвало всплеск острой жалости к другу, и Шарлотта не удержалась от вопроса:

— Тебе не обидно?

— Ты о чем?

— Ты ведь всегда хотел посвятить себя высшей магии? Изучать теорию магии и души? А получается, что не сможешь, тебе придется стать главой рода, заняться политикой, «войти на площадь, где Фортуна ведет выборы», — процитировала она.

Кан засмеялся:

— Может, это и будет мой способ заниматься теорией магии? Сенека считал, что свобода заключается в том, чтобы оставаться в рабстве у мудрости, а не обстоятельств. Но ведь и чрезмерная сосредоточенность на мудрости, на познании — тоже рабство. Иногда лучше думать поменьше. Вот сегодня я не стал особо размышлять, и получилось неплохо. А если бы задумался, имею ли право так говорить, кто меня послушает, кто нет, что из этого выйдет, то так и не решился бы ничего произнести.

— Значит, надо — как Астольф?

— Да нет же! Он выбросил часть себя, которую счел лишней. А надо лишь освободиться от ее верховенства. Вот и Петрарка говорил: есть тайные враги и скрытая война. Мы угнетены тысячью бессмертных тиранов. Ты свободен, если благоразумен, справедлив, силен, умерен, безгрешен, благочестив. Но если что-то из этого в тебе отсутствует, то в отношении данной части – ты раб.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что свобода — это добродетель? Отказаться от страстей? — удивилась Шарлотта. Мысль выглядела слишком простой и пресной для Кана.

— Не отказаться, а освободиться. То, что ты называешь страстями, на самом деле наш способ взаимодействовать с миром. С материальным миром, и страсти —порождение нашей материальности. Но, смотри, привидения страдают от воспоминания о своих страстях. Чтобы не уподобиться привидениям, нам нужно не отказаться от страстей, не утратить их, а просто помнить, что высшая часть души нематериальна, и она управляет всем остальным.

— Магия управляет всем остальным? Как это? Вот, скажем, как она управляет любовью?

— Ну не совсем управляет. Сложно правильное слово найти. Она вбирает в себя все наши страсти и… не знаю, умеряет, согласует их. Однажды вы с Рэем помогли мне увидеть мою пристрастность к декану, и я смог исправиться. Но это же не означает, что я должен от нее избавиться, стать холоднее к декану.

— Да, ты сегодня Корнелию к нему не пустил. Очевидно, что не хотел его беспокоить. Правильно ли это? Он все-таки декан.

— Не только. Он еще человек и достоин учета своих обстоятельств.

— Каких?

— Разных. У него их много. Но я сейчас не о нем. Вы с Рэем помогли мне осознать пристрастность, и я смог ее отделить от… — Кан замялся, — всякого прочего. Увидеть себя и его не как двух отдельных людей, а как части нашего мира. И тем самым уравновесить свое чувство к нему.

— А причем здесь мы?

— Рэй мне о статусах напоминал все время. Ведь мир наш на них выстроен. Но мне тогда это казалось чем-то… Не знаю, чем-то не блэковским, что ли? Сухим и нудным. А ты смогла показать, что статусы… — он запнулся, — не исключают человеческого. Я посмотрел и понял, как все сочетается. Важно именно это на самом деле — понимание, в том числе понимание себя. Свобода от страстей вряд ли достижима, и даже если вдруг тебе удастся ее достичь, все равно ты всегда рискуешь снова попасть к ним в плен.

— «Разве ты не знаешь, в каком возрасте стала рабыней Гекуба»? Да?

— Да. Гораздо надежнее — понимать.

— Отделять одно от другого? Наш римский способ — «ставить точки в конце периодов»?

Кан поморщился:

— Не только. Мы как-то не отдаем себе отчет, что мы уже не римляне. Больше полутора тысяч лет прошло, и мы изменились, — он ушел в свои мысли, но через пару минут вынырнул на поверхность из глубин и сообщил ей результат своих изысканий: — И магия наша уже другая, — и в ответ на зримое недоумение подруги пояснил, внимательно вглядываясь, понимает ли она: — Вот вопрос о Темной и Светлой магии, например... Нынешний страх перед Темной — во многом правильный страх. Тот, кто не понимает, не осознает в себе эту склонность, и должен ее бояться. Но если знать, что ты делаешь, и зачем, и как, то... — он задумался, — не то что опасности нет, но всегда есть надежда остаться в рамках, не перейти границы.

Шарлотте сразу пришел на ум вопрос, который часто обсуждали в ее семье. Ее родители и старшие родственники склонялись на сторону Темного Лорда не столько по идейным соображениям, сколько из-за того, что его поддерживали те семьи, связи с которыми Галлеры начали давно расширять и укреплять в целях создания рода. Разумеется, для смены статуса требовалось много еще чего, но без обширной сети магических связей и речи об этом не стоило заводить. Однако Галлеров смущали и резкие заявления Лорда, и его непоследовательная политика, а ныне, само собой, и тот факт, что он проиграл. Очевидных причин для этого отец Шарлотты не видел, так что предположил, что Лорд стал угрозой общественному балансу. Из этого могли воспоследовать разнообразные практические выводы, и потому вопрос о Лорде стоял довольно остро, а сегодня Кан в своей речи представил ситуацию еще более сложной.

И Шарлотта рискнула спросить:

— А Лорд? Он... перешел?

— Не знаю, — немедленно отозвался Кан. — Кто я, чтобы судить о Лорде? Я его видел пару раз в жизни — и то только видел, — он прикрыл глаза на секунду, а потом покачал головой: — Вряд ли перешел.

— Тогда почему?

— Шарлотта, я сегодня был честен. Не знаю, почему мы проиграли. Несомненно, высшие силы в события вмешались, но у Лорда, как говорят, с ними особые отношения. Однако высшие силы не дают прямых указаний — только знаки, а знаки надо истолковать, но любой толкователь допускает ошибки. И все-таки я надеюсь, что ошибка была не фатальной, и Лорд вернется.

Кан проговорил последние слова с какой-то странной, немного мечтательной интонацией, в его чертах вдруг стала заметна смесь множества чувств: надежды, предвкушения, недоверия, опаски, жажды чего-то нового или того, о чем уже успел забыть. Шарлотте неожиданно пришло в голову, что, наверное, так смотрят те, кто выходят из Азкабана после долгих лет заключения. Наследнику Блэку такой взгляд не мог принадлежать, и она спросила:

— Надеешься? Зачем это тебе?

— В смысле не мне как Блэку, а лично Кану? — он понял ее с полуслова. — Да хотя бы уже потому, что Лорд разбирается во всех тех предметах, которые мне интересны.

— Он не берет учеников, — бездумно повторила Шарлотта расхожее мнение о Лорде.

Кан ей улыбнулся:

— Не обязательно становиться учеником, чтобы учиться. Сама наша война завязалась вокруг этих проблем. Она ведь не о политике, не о власти, а о самих основах нашего существования. И поэтому такие, как Лорд, учат своей жизнью.

— Какие?

— Великие маги. Не только Лорд на самом деле, директор ведь тоже — из таких, — его улыбка не исчезла, но искривилась слегка.

— А ты теперь не хочешь учиться у него? — Шарлотта вспомнила, что Кан когда-то рассматривал такую возможность. — Он, по крайней мере, здесь и, говорят, иногда берет учеников.

— Не подобает, — твердо отрезал Кан, — и не только из-за семейных традиций. Недавно я сообразил, что директор учит не так, как мне надо. Познание у пределов допустимого — рискованное дело. А хоть гриффиндорцы и считаются склонными к риску, все их безрассудство — от страха. Они поначалу пытаются обойтись без резких действий, но когда припрет — предпочитают от страха отделаться, забыть про опасность. Как по мне, в целом неправильный подход, хотя нередко он и приводит к успеху.

— А как по-твоему надо?

— Я же слизеринец, — засмеялся Кан, и тут же к нему вернулась задумчивость: — Помнить об опасности, осознать свой страх, но делать, что должно. Отделить его от прочего. Страх сохранить, но не бояться. Это разные чувства — страх и боязнь. Не в смысле их силы. Испытывать страх и бояться — разное. Пожалуй, эти чувства даже несовместимы между собой.

Кан замолк, закусив губу. Казалось, он осмысляет то, что сказал нечаянно, и прозревает в своих словах неожиданный смысл. Но тут выражение его лица опять изменилось, он снова перестал походить на привычного ей Кана, которого Шарлотта понимала, чьи жесты или мимику могла легко истолковать, однако и сегодняшнего Наследника Блэка не появилось. Рядом с ней шел незнакомец, и он вызвал в Шарлотте неожиданное чувство: она, кажется, поняла, что такое — испытывать страх, но не бояться. Ее вдруг охватила печаль, даже обреченность — но не такая, как в последние недели или в тот день, когда родители сообщили о предстоящем ей браке, а более… закономерная, что ли. Как будто все стало на свои места, хотя для нее самой ничего радостного в такой расстановке всего по местам не нашлось.

Молчание затягивалось, но тут из своих мыслей вынырнул Кан, посмотрел на нее и с уже ставшим привычным слегка дурашливым и грустным смешком добавил:

— К тому же, как я говорил, у меня будет свой способ заниматься теорией магии. Другой путь. Между тем, похоже, наш с тобой — окончен. Это покои Спраут. Кто постучит?

— Давай я, — сказала Шарлотта.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Реал выпустил меня из цепких лапок, и я продолжу публиковать фанфик. В ближайшее время таких больших перерывов между главами не будет. А с этой получилось странно, я вроде бы вносила последнюю правку в разговор между Каном и Шарлоттой (когда они вяло перекидываются цитатами из Сенеки), и тут первочитатель рассказал мне в связи с этим анекдот про мужика, колодец, козу и рельс. Ну я и не удержалась, уж больно он гармонически лег на все происходящее, пришлось писать вставную новеллу. А фигура Орландо потянула за собой все остальное. История получилась важная на самом деле – для будущего сюжета, для линий и Кана, и Шарлотты, и Тома Риддла, и других, и для моего варианта маго-маггловской истории.  
> Основные интертексты, я думаю, понятно, какие: Ариосто и «Песнь о Роланде». Но еще там много деталей из других эпических произведений каролингского цикла, в первую очередь из «Берты и Милона». В общем, история Орландо/Роланда рассказывается близко к традиции, за исключением, разумеется, самой идеи второго безумства и причастности родственника Блэков к происхождению героя.  
> Ганелона я связала с родом Магиев в основном, чтобы напомнить о существовании такой римской семьи, ну и намекнуть на кое-какие детали относительно происхождения Блэков. Если кто догадается – какие, напишите в личку. Но да, Ганелон и правда Magonese, и первую жену Пипина тоже в некоторых жестах так называют, так что тут я от традиции не слишком отклоняюсь. Астольф был магом явно и у Ариосто, ведь у него имелась книга заклинаний, волшебные рог и конь. Про меч Роланда – правда, там много чего внутри имелось (см. Песнь).  
> Много всяких интертекстуальных мелочей. Белую собачку Морганы я соединила с другой, реальной, белой собачкой. И Кан отсылает за подробностями к Руперту Эйвери недаром. Это об истории семейства Эйвери и о том, почему снейповского друга так назвали. Эйвери – семейство непростое.  
> Неровный аллюр златорогого оленя это Мандельштам. Великий, пусть и совсем не буквальный, перевод сонета Петрарки. «Промчались дни мои, как бы оленей косящий бег…» Этот сонет уже всплывал и еще будет всплывать (любимый сонет Кана, кстати). «Ариосто писал о совсем другом» – летовское «Солженицын писал о совсем другом». «Поэзия стала их Галеотто» – Шарлотта отсылает к знаменитой фразе Франчески из «Ада».  
> Римские мотивы: Юнии – Блэк намекает на Брута. (Напоминаю, что Юлия маги в целом не любят – помните, Билл Уизли делился с Мэри своими фантазиями? Но у Кана взгляд более широкий и взвешенный). Клодий Пульхр – фигура весьма скандальная, и надо еще помнить, что Клодий был Клавдием, патрицием. Его уже во взрослом возрасте усыновил плебейский род, чтобы дать возможность стать трибуном (в рамках политических интриг Юлия). Кан не то чтобы аналогию проводит со своей ситуацией, но некоторую параллель видит, потому, наверное, и вспоминает о нем. А то, что оба понимают, о чем речь, так для моих магов это отечественная история, можно сказать. Да и в целом, эпизоды весьма известные.


	31. Chapter 31

# Глава 30. Одноразовое оружие

## I 

Дамблдору казалось, что Ролсэван его избегает: по крайней мере, поговорить наедине с ним о чем-то, выходящем за рамки профессорских обязанностей, до сих пор не получилось. А душевное состояние Джералда вызывало беспокойство уже давно — с прошлой зимы, когда погиб молодой Роули, жених Клары Розье. Дамблдор мог понять, почему именно та — последняя — Авада оказала такое воздействие на опытного аврора: все предшествующие имели место в бою или при серьезном противодействии задержанию — Ролсэван их посылал в настоящих противников. А тогда он, наверное, в первый раз убил, точнее стал убийцей, пусть и по неосторожности, недомыслию, но тем хуже. И развитое этическое чувство Джералда, которое раньше позволяло ему удерживать баланс, теперь, наоборот, расшатывало ему душу. Авада, настоящая Авада, выпущенная не в горячке боя и не для эвтаназии, — по сути дела, одноразовое оружие. После первого раза еще можно вернуться или вернуть себя — если правильно осмыслить случившееся, сделать верные выводы, провести настоящую работу с собой, а именно с этим Джералд не справлялся. И Дамблдор за него боялся.

Не самого Ролсэвана и его деятельности в Аврорате. В конце концов, Джералд больше не аврор, война Министерства с Темной магией постепенно входит в рамки разумного, а вот война Джералда с самим собой — нет. И с этим предстояло что-то сделать, а у Дамблдора в запасе оставалось чуть больше полугода. Поэтому, когда Джералд во время обеда попросил директора уделить ему время после окончания занятий, Альбус обрадовался, немедленно согласился и даже перенес несколько встреч, назначенных на вечер. В уговоренный час Джералд появился на пороге, без особого энтузиазма выпил чашку чая, поделился парой соображений относительно учебного плана, привел вялые оправдания, когда директор передал ему обвинения Минервы в третировании некоторых ее студентов, и наконец многозначительно заявил:

— Альбус, мне нужно с тобой поговорить о серьезных вещах.

— О чем же? — Дамблдор выпрямился, его поза и взгляд выражали внимание к собеседнику.

— О квиддиче.

— Кто выиграет кубок Британии? — директор не смог не подтрунить над другом.

— Альбус, кончай шутить, — недовольно поморщился Джералд, — я действительно о важном.

— Прости, прозвучало немного забавно, — виновато улыбнулся тот, — на самом деле я слушаю тебя.

Ролсэван весь подобрался и начал говорить очень строго, даже слегка торжественно:

— Я посетил первый матч — здесь в Хогвартсе. Играли Гриффиндор и Равенкло.

Ролсэван намеренно приостановился, и Дамблдор воспользовался паузой, чтобы немного сбавить драматизм:

— Хороший матч?

— Выиграл Гриффиндор, — безразлично проинформировал директора Ролсэван.

— Я знаю. А игра хорошая получилась? Интересная?

— Я не специалист в квиддиче, — отрезал Джералд и подчеркнул дальнейшие слова размеренным и внешне спокойным тоном: — Зато специалист — в другом, и с этой другой точки зрения мероприятие выглядело ужасающим.

— Джералд, ты о чем? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался директор. — Я не слышал, чтобы после матча случились какие-то стычки или возникли трения между факультетами. А я бы знал, если так.

— Речь не о стычках. Мы все-таки не магглы, — немного презрительно бросил Ролсэван, — мы…

— Джералд, я окончательно перестал тебя понимать. Причем здесь магглы? — перебил того Дамблдор.

Ролсэван с прохладцей внес ясность:

— Мы меньшее значение придаем спорту, не так его близко к сердцу принимаем. Но на самом деле…

— Извини, Джералд, мы вернемся к сути вопроса, которую я пока не уяснил, но ты можешь немного подробнее про спорт у магглов? Чем мы отличаемся от них? — полюбопытствовал Дамблдор.

— Да я тоже не специалист, — отмахнулся Джералд, но, взглянув в лицо директора, выражавшее искренний интерес, нехотя растолковал: — Один из моих ребят в Аврорате — магглорожденный — мне рассказывал, что у магглов спортсмены много денег получают, в академии их берут учиться только за спортивные успехи, атлеты пользуются большой популярностью у публики. И вообще — спорт считается серьезным делом, не развлечением для школьников и не занятием для тех взрослых, которые в другом проявить себя не могут, а уважаемой профессией. За успехами спортсменов следят, у них есть поклонники, их даже главы государств принимают перед важными играми. Роберт сказал, мол, наше спокойное отношение к спорту как приятному способу провести досуг сразу же убедило его, что маги — совсем не магглы. Хотя он еще ребенком тогда был, но различия между Хогвартсом и его маггловской школой, где спортивным успехам придавали большое значение, сразу бросились в глаза.

— Да? Действительно — сразу? Он так сказал? — уточнил Дамблдор со странным беспокойством в голосе.

— Как-то так. Неважно, — поморщился Ролсэван, — мы с ним о другом разговаривали, и он про болельщиков стал рассуждать. Мол, у магглов во время состязаний или после них между зрителями серьезные драки бывают. Да и вообще во время футбольных… — он посмотрел на директора и пояснил: — Футбол — что-то вроде квиддича, но на земле, они же летать не умеют. И во время этих футбольных соревнований магглы заранее свой аврорат в боевую готовность приводят, а у нас нет такой необходимости, мы себя контролируем намного лучше, — Дамблдор согласно кивнул, но Ролсэван вдруг поднял открытые ладони, протестуя: — Так вот, у нас на самом деле — хуже.

Директор взглянул на собеседника с недоумением:

— Подожди, у нас же подобное совсем редко случается.

— У нас — другое, — Ролсэван сделал паузу и внушительно произнес: — Темная магия, Альбус.

Дамблдора подобное заявление огорошило:

— Джералд! Не шути так, я бы знал, если бы дети подрались после матча… Да еще и с применением темных заклинаний!

— Альбус, я серьезно. Никто ни с кем не дрался, но во время самой игры… — и Джералд продемонстрировал директору небольшой артефакт на цепочке, — в общем, даже у Руквуда-младшего в доме он так не реагировал.

— Откуда у тебя? — Дамблдор сразу узнал характерный вид министерского детектора Темной магии. Сотрудники Ролсэвана активно применяли подобные при обысках в прошлом году, а Руквуд-младший выделялся даже на фоне остальных Пожирателей интересом к специфическим областям колдовства.

— Воспользовался своим положением под конец службы, попросил одного из наших умельцев сделать. Для себя самого в основном использую, но, как видишь, и здесь пригодился. И я тебя заверяю, никогда такого не видел, как на матче Гриффиндор-Равенкло. А ведь следующий…

Директор не дал ему продолжить:

— Но как же? Что за темное колдовство на матче? Я не присутствовал… Но вроде ничего необычного.

— Именно. Все — как всегда, — со значением подтвердил Ролсэван, — просто студенты болели за свои команды, обычные заклинания болельщиков — как принято. Но все — темные. И у гриффиндорцев, и у равенкловцев. Понимаешь, почему?

— Да, конечно. Колдовали на порыве, — вздохнул директор, — логично. Но, Джералд! Ведь никакого вреда от такой Темной магии! Никто же никого не поранил, не обидел?

— Никто никого. Кроме себя, — тяжело бросил Ролсэван.

— Джералд, они же дети!

— Вот именно. И подобный опыт детям совершенно не нужен.

— Да забудется этот опыт через час после завершения игры, — пренебрежительно махнул рукой Дамблдор.

— До следующего матча. А потом снова забудется и снова вспомнится. Но никто им на это не укажет, — и Ролсэван с чувством изрек: — Так это и происходит, Альбус!

— Что — это? Ради всеблагих, Джералд! У меня тут Хогвартс, а не молодежное крыло Пожирателей.

— Я рад, что ты видишь разницу, — с отчетливой иронией заметил тот, — а «это» — привычка к темному колдовству. Так она и вырабатывается. Начинаешь вроде бы с безобидных вещей, а потом… — он запнулся.

— Что — потом?

Ролсэван криво осклабился:

— Осознаешь постепенно, что так колдовать… — он помолчал, — не легче, конечно. Но так — можешь больше. Больше, чем тебе позволено природой, больше, чем то, на что у тебя сил хватает при светлом колдовстве. А когда выходишь за рамки дозволенного в плане силы, начинаешь позволять себе больше и в другом, — и он с нажимом спросил: — Понимаешь?

— Нет, Джералд, не понимаю, — неодобрительно покачал головой Дамблдор, — не понимаю и не хочу понимать. Не так все просто. Одно дело — темные приемы колдовства, а другое — настоящая Темная магия, разрушающая душу.

— Ну да, откуда тебе знать… — удрученно усмехнулся Ролсэван, — ты хоть раз в жизни что-то темное колдовал?

— Разумеется, и не раз, — пожал плечами Дамблдор, — в молодости так даже увлекался немного.

— Вот-вот, в молодости, — припечатал Ролсэван и саркастически уточнил: — Так сколько тебе лет?

— Много, — улыбнулся Дамблдор, — хочешь сказать, забыл я, что такое Темная магия? Не забыл. Я, прости, всю войну с ней дело имел — как и ты, впрочем.

— Не как я, — сквозь зубы отрезал Ролсэван, — совсем не как я. Ты против темных волшебников воевал, а не применял Темную магию против них. Ты просто не представляешь, как это. Да и то сказать… Ты хоть раз Avada Kedavra произносил всерьез? — Дамблдор отвел взгляд, и Ролсэван спохватился: — Прости, о таком не спрашивают на самом деле. Но, знаешь… о тебе говорят, что ты и Аваду как светлое умеешь.

— Глупости!

— Да, глупости, конечно. Не бывает светлых Авад. Но что-то в этом анекдоте есть. Что бы ты там в молодости ни учудил, тебе потом с собой справиться было легко. Силы у тебя много — очень много. А вот нам, простым смертным, намного сложнее от Темной отказаться, когда попробуем. И поэтому лучше не пробовать вообще.

— Почему? Ведь получается какой-то запретный плод? — рассудительно возразил Дамблдор. — Ну никто же не отказывается от вина, потому что можно к алкоголю пристраститься, наоборот — считается…

Ролсэван перебил директора:

— От алкоголизма зелья есть или менталисты в Мунго помогут, если увлечешься. А от Темной магии — кто?

— Кто? — и Дамблдор выжидающе замолчал.

— Только ты сам себе и поможешь, — Ролсэван прищурился и с ожесточением проговорил: — Но, Альбус, ты не знаешь, как это.

— Знаю, Джералд, — не согласился с ним Дамблдор, в словах его сквозила отчетливая горечь.

— Не знаешь на самом деле. Я же говорю, слишком силен. У тебя магии много, высшая часть души развита лучше, чем у всех нас. Она держит все остальные, и тебе вернуться легко, — в тоне Джералда проявилась легкая зависть: — Что бы ты там ни сделал в молодости с собой, твоя магия все залечила. А главное — помогла вовремя остановиться.

— Джералд, ты тоже остановился. Но почему ты всех остальных, кроме меня, слабее себя считаешь?

— Не считаю, — отрезал Ролсэван, — я всех за равных держу. Но ты не понимаешь… — он скривился в отвращении, уставился в стол, сжал руку в кулак и с силой провел им по лбу, а потом вдруг поднял глаза на Дамблдора и решительно задал вопрос: — Вот как ты считаешь, что я после первой настоящей Авады ощутил?

— Ты о Роули? — Дамблдор спросил это без нажима, безразлично.

— Нет, — удивленно поправил того Ролсэван, — Роули — это последняя, но она от предыдущих ничем не отличалась, — он вдруг дернул плечами и заговорил очень быстро, глотая слова: — Никакой расколотой души, просто Авада — такая же, как и все остальные. Я про нее — последнюю — намного позже все осознал. И даже не сам — коллеги объяснили: ни за что мальчишку убил. А ведь меня остановило даже не это, а то, как они мне сочувствовали: мол, со всеми случается, издержки профессии. И тогда я о них все понял — и о себе попутно. Только мы-то, кто воевал, люди конченые. Я, вон, пытаюсь трепыхаться, но бестолково. А вот тех, кто не воевал, еще можно спасти, — он вдруг остановился и задал вопрос не Дамблдору — кому-то еще: — Ведь я о чем? О первой Аваде. Что я почувствовал?

— Что, Джералд? — мягко спросил Дамблдор.

— А ничего, — отрезал Ролсэван с каким-то странным удовлетворением на лице, — ни-че-го. Ничего эта Авада с моей душой не сделала. А почему? Потому что все уже давно сделалось само собой. И к Краучу у меня никаких претензий нет за его распоряжение. Мы к тому времени все темными магами стали — не хуже Пожирателей. И без всяких Авад.

— Джералд, ты светлый маг, поверь уж мне, в этом я специалист, — и Дамблдор протянул руку к собеседнику, но тот отпрянул:

— Да, светлый, — подавленно подтвердил он и внезапно повысил голос: — А почему? Потому что почти не маг! Я же не колдую почти — на своем уровне. Я же себя почти в маггла превратил! — после всплеска эмоций он явно заставил себя вернуться к спокойствию и удрученно констатировал: — Только так и могу себя держать в рамках. Это тяжело, Альбус. Но только такое мне и доступно. И я такого никому не пожелаю, — и вдруг он снова резко вскинулся: — А ведь им воевать!

— Им?

— Альбус, не кончено ничего! Вернется Темный Лорд, вернется. Лет десять-двадцать — и вернется! — почти прокричал Ролсэван и, снизив тон, иронически заверил: — Поверь уж специалисту, — он помолчал и начал спокойно: — И эти мальчики и девочки будут воевать. Даже если не вернется, будут, — и опять завелся: — Не кончено! И я не хочу, чтобы эта ваша красотка — как Белла! Чтобы у нее Авады с палочки легко слетали. И чтобы у племянника Амелии — так же!

— Джералд, на войне без Авад мало кто обходится.

— Они по-другому должны воевать. Чтобы… — Ролсэван судорожно вздохнул, — пусть их Авады будут одноразовыми, понимаешь? Да, Авады на войне — неизбежны, но они не должны стать рутиной. Они должны оставаться раной. Иначе мы в каких-то магглов превратимся, душа у нас деградирует — как у них. Ты же сам видел, как они друг друга беспощадно уничтожали — и в начале века, и в середине. А так нельзя! И даже если опомниться, все равно путь один — магглом стать, хоть и по-другому. Вот как я, например. Я ведь на себе испробовал, что такое — деградация высшей части души!

Дамблдор сделал протестующий жест:

— О тебе, Джералд, мне такое сказать и в голову не придет.

— Тебе не придет, а другие замечают, пусть и не понимая в чем дело. У меня теперь и обычные светлые заклинания темными выходят, стоит чуть отвлечься или увлечься. Люмос еще могу — как все, а чтобы ступефай не затемнить, надо сосредоточиться. И вообще, как только чуть больше силы требуется, меня сразу в темноту сносит. Я же привык экономить во время войны. Вот и колдую — как первокурсник — люмосами да алохоморами. Благо, удалось настроить себе амулет. Он меня кусает при попытке темного колдовства. Это неприятно, но только так и могу удержаться.

— Джералд, ты явно переборщил с амулетом.

— Нет! — Джералд почти выкрикнул это слово. — Потому что если не как я, то еще более по-маггловски! Ты Саймона давно встречал?

— Видел полгода назад, — осторожно ответил Дамблдор.

— Вот он колдует в полную силу. Но он же не разбирает ничего! Его с подачи Амелии начальство немного сдерживает, а то бы он весь Аврорат трупами завалил. И не только пожирательскими. Они контрабандистов брали — три трупа. И не авадами он их, просто силу не рассчитал. Одного — вообще экспеллиармусом, только темным. А он лишь пожал плечами: мол, они сопротивление оказали, и в горячке — так получилось, сдались бы сразу — остались бы живы. Разве так можно, Альбус?

— Нет, конечно, нельзя, — покачал головой Дамблдор, — не знал, что с Фортмаунтом так всё плохо.

— И Саймон в этом сейчас — куда больший маггл, чем я! Но я тоже — почти маггл, пусть и иначе! — он отвернулся, сглотнул, потом уже спокойнее и немного смущенно добавил: — Пытаюсь придумывать, конечно, всякие ухищрения. — и снова вскинулся: — Но это так трудно, Альбус, когда уже вкусил темного волшебства! А этих детей еще можно уберечь. Не всех, но многих. Вот ту же Лестранж — можно! Ведь иначе — два варианта: либо — как Белла и Саймон, либо — как я.

— Всегда есть средний путь, всегда можно сохранить баланс.

— Нет среднего пути! После — нет. Так надо, чтобы этого «после» не случилось! Мы — после, действительно, конченые люди!

— Джералд, но ты же борешься, почему ты конченый человек?

— Все мы конченые. Вот та же Белла — в Азкабане. И Рудольф с Рабастаном. И этот русский гений боевки — Долохов. Я же его взял — и туда отправил. Там они и сгинут.

— Ты не Лестранжи и не Долохов.

— Я такой же! Мы же все — одна компания. Рудольф Лестранж, Саймон Фортмаунт и я. Учились вместе. Компания чистокровных идиотов! Древнейшие и благороднейшие! Мы у Рудольфа на свадьбе гуляли. И с Беллой мы танцевали не раз — и на балах, и в дуэльном зале.

— Пути людей, бывает, расходятся.

— Да не разошлись пути. По одному мы шли. Что оказались на разных сторонах — неважно. Путь один. Вот с Саймоном мы сейчас разошлись и правда. А с Рудольфом — нет. Пусть он с женой в Азкабане. А у меня свой Азкабан — при себе всегда, — Джералд снова вытащил артефакт и потряс им перед директором. — Лестранжам там, наверное, даже проще. Я бы предпочел, пожалуй… — он на секунду замолк, — но права у меня нет на обычный Азкабан. Делать-то надо что-то! Чтобы для детей все Азкабаном не кончилось — обычным или моим. Но ведь я в пустоту кричу! — Ролсэван уронил голову на ладони.

Дамблдор протянул ему стакан с темной жидкостью, невесть откуда появившийся на столе. Ролсэван не глядя схватил его, выпил залпом и закашлялся:

— Что это?

— Огневиски, самый паршивый из того, что у Аберфорта в кабаке хранится. Я у него специально для таких случаев позаимствовал.

Они оба посидели молча несколько минут, потом Дамблдор осторожно поинтересовался:

— Ну как?

— Отвратительно. Благодарю. И правда, твое пойло мозги насквозь прошибает. Прости за истерику, Альбус.

— Да что тут, — Дамблдор пригладил бороду неловким жестом, — бывает. Авада — душевная рана. И у тебя тоже, что бы ты там про себя ни говорил.

— Это не от Авад моих, Альбус. Про свои Авады я все разумом раскрутил, рациональным анализом. Я не чувствую вины за все эти Авады, даже за Роули, хотя знаю, что должен. В этом и проблема. Я все понимаю, но не чувствую. А рана моя — от бессилия, невозможности донести до других. Ты ведь меня тоже не понимаешь. По другой причине, чем все остальные, но — тоже, — безжизненно проговорил Ролсэван.

— Начинаю понимать, Джералд. По крайней мере, одну вещь уяснил: действительно, я не отдавал себе отчета, что у меня все немного иначе, — Дамблдор взглянул на Фоукса, — у меня тоже была в жизни Авада, но да, я иначе справился и, наверное, слишком легко. Иногда неполезно быть великим магом, — он нахмурился и принял деловой вид: — Я твою идею уловил — насчет детей и квиддича. Но что же ты предлагаешь? Привычка к светлой магии — вопрос самоконтроля. А во время матчей… Половина удовольствия пропадет, да и не способны дети к нему — на таком уровне.

— Ты прав, — согласился Ролсэван, — но, видишь ли, когда у человека плохо с самоконтролем, ему может помочь контроль со стороны. Даже не контроль. Я предлагаю очень маггловское решение, но магглы — тоже не дураки и во внешнем контроле над людьми разбираются хорошо, поскольку им это даже нужнее, чем нам, из-за деградации. 

Дамблдор поморщился, но промолчал, а Ролсэван продолжил:

— Они перед футбольными состязаниями требуют от зрителей сдавать оружие и все, что можно использовать как оружие. Ну вот, и мы тоже можем не пускать на стадион волшебников с палочками. Все транспаранты в поддержку можно приготовить заранее. Цветные искры — через артефакты, Флитвик поможет. Получится не хуже, чем всегда, наоборот, можно интереснее сделать. А палочки пусть сдают, чтобы не возникло искушения колдовать.

— Но, Джералд! — ошарашенно воскликнул Дамблдор. — Отбирать у магов палочки?!

— Я пока про школьные матчи, а потом это поколение подрастет, и все привыкнут постепенно. Ну и не просто так — отбирать. Объяснить сначала причину, можно продемонстрировать работу детекторов. Я думаю, многие поймут, сознательных любителей Темной магии не так много.

— Джералд! То, что ты мне говорил, довольно сложно осознать. Вот про эту привычку к темному колдовству, ведь большинство из нас умеет удерживать баланс.

— Да, особенно во время войны это было заметно! — с горечью парировал Ролсэван.

— Сейчас не война. И смотри, если отбирать палочки, то целая толпа оказывается беззащитной перед теми, кто искусен в беспалочковой магии. А инциденты на взрослых чемпионатах все-таки случались — вот, например, лет десять назад, когда…

— Помню-помню, — махнул рукой Ролсэван.

— И ведь трагический исход предотвращали каждый раз другие зрители. А если бы они оказались безоружны? К тому же само по себе наличие палочек у окружающих — хороший сдерживающий фактор для самых отчаянных голов. Мы же не можем авроров расставлять по трибунам, у нас их столько и не найдется.

— Альбус, ты не о том. Ты о физической безопасности, а я — о душевной. Меня не беспокоит, что кто-то может сознательно темное заклинание против игроков или других зрителей применить. Меня бессознательное обращение к Темной магии волнует.

— Джералд, а так ли это опасно?

— Поверь мне, — с болью отозвался Ролсэван.

— Тебе — я верю. Но, знаешь… — Дамблдор откинулся на спинку, покрутил в руках палочку, — вот ты мне показал, что я зря свою ситуацию на других проецирую. Но и ты тоже проецируешь свое на других. Может быть, зря? Ты ведь тоже не из средних магов — во всех отношениях. Не только по силе.

— Я обычный, такой, как все. Может, думаю немного получше, побыстрее, и то — вряд ли. А вот судьба моя — да, другая. И я такой остальным не хочу.

— Не знаю, не знаю. Уж больно радикальное решение ты предлагаешь.

— Тебе ли бояться радикальных решений? — вскинулся Ролсэван.

— Я их не боюсь, но «радикальное» не синоним к «правильное», хотя и не антоним. Я предпочитаю правильные — вне зависимости от их радикальности.

— Так что же, не поддержишь меня? Думаешь, я не прав? Пусть все остается как сейчас?

— Не знаю. Нет пока у меня суждения, — медленно проговорил Дамблдор, тут лицо его осветилось, и он предложил: — Я, Джералд, пожалуй, устранюсь от решения вопроса, но свободу действий тебе оставлю. Попробуй убедить мадам Хуч, деканов, капитанов команд. Объясни им — как мне объяснил. Если ты прав, они должны поверить. Попробуешь?

— Разумеется, — сухо отозвался Ролсэван, — да я уже начал. Безуспешно, впрочем. Какие-то разговоры в пользу бедных получаются. Но ты мне не оставляешь другого пути, придется их продолжать.

Он встал и направился к двери, в последний момент Альбус его окликнул:

— Джералд, а ты меня не познакомишь с этим магглорожденным — из твоих парней? Хочу побольше узнать о спорте у магглов, — Ролсэван бросил на директора изумленный и немного обиженный взгляд, и тот добавил: — И о том, как они похожие проблемы решают. Может, и я смогу к какому-то выводу прийти.

## II 

Снейп восхищался способностью Дамблдора одним замечанием прочистить собеседнику мозги и заставить их работать. Если бы не расплывчатый и очень общий совет Альбуса, он бы не справился с задачей укрепить ментальную защиту Анны. И нельзя же сказать, что Альбус предложил какой-то вариант: он просто заставил правильно взглянуть на вещи. Вот сама идея ментальной атаки как ветра… Снейпу сразу представились окно и бьющиеся в него порывы бури. И дальше все оказалось просто. Щит-окно, но не просто окно. Снейп послал заказ в книжный, и ему прислали маггловских книжек — о витражах, в них оказалось много картинок — весьма качественных, надо признать. В начале занятия они с мисс Далассиной изучили книжки, потом сходили посмотреть на настоящие витражи — Север еще в юности нашел в замке небольшой зал неизвестного назначения, ими украшенный. Он там иногда прятался или читал, ему вообще там нравилось, и сейчас он с удовольствием показал его своей подопечной.

Любопытно, что Анне потребовалось выяснить, как в реальности создается оправа для стекол, чтобы в воображении создать ее аналог манипуляциями с ментальной силой. Они провозились с этим довольно долго, Снейпу и здесь пару раз удалось дать вполне осмысленный совет. Он гордился собой и остался доволен Анной. Потом они опробовали новый тип щита, он выдержал куда более сильные атаки, чем предыдущий. И результат получался занятный: эмоции Снейп ловил, но совсем не те, что в реальности, а самый смак заключался в том, какие выводы мог бы сделать легилимент, поверив в их истинность. Снейп решил, что любой здравомыслящий менталист сойдет с ума, пытаясь осмыслить содержимое этой части сознания Анны, воспринятое сквозь щит. Уж больно сочетание чувств получалось завораживающее и безумное одновременно.

Они захотели проверить, против какого удара их витраж все-таки не устоит. Снейп решил «работать» (это восточное выражение ему понравилось) без зацепки и попросил Анну воскресить в голове какое-нибудь эмоционально значимое событие, не представляющее тайны, но о котором она ему не рассказывала. Снейп стал постепенно повышать силу воздействия, и довольно скоро щиты мисс Далассины разлетелись, а он не только ощутил ее эмоции — своеобразные, по правде говоря, и заслуживающие размышлений, — но и увидел эпизод, который его весьма обеспокоил. Видимо, надо совершенствовать технику легилименции, без зацепки она теряет направленность: сейчас он «прочитал» не только эмоции, а увидел всю сцену, их вызвавшую. Может, не всю, но ключевые моменты — это точно.

Снейп спросил, сохраняя нейтральный тон:

— С мистером Блэком давно упражняетесь в чарах?

— Только пару раз успели. Мистер Блэк к нам с мисс Галлер присоединился — по совету профессора Флитвика, как я поняла, — честно ответила Анна.

Снейп оценил блэковский подход — во всех смыслах. С одной стороны, мистер Блэк предложил разумный выход. Блэки понимают в магии, это вынужденно признавал даже Снейп. А с другой — Блэки и правда понимают в магии, то есть в магах. И сработал Наследник Блэк очень чисто и красиво, судя по эмоциям Анны и тому, что Снейп увидел в ее воспоминаниях. Видимо, Сириус Блэк, когда еще оставался наследником, точно так же привлек к себе Люпина. Зачем Блэкам понадобился оборотень, Снейп и знать не хотел. А вот то, что нынешнему Наследнику Блэку понадобилась мисс Далассина, Снейпа не устраивало, поскольку он хорошо понимал — зачем. Вокруг девочки начались политические игры, два главных игрока сделали свои ходы, две пешки передвинулись с «е2» на «е4». Противно сознавать себя пешкой, но своему игроку Снейп доверял — хотя бы отчасти. А леди Вальбурга доверия не вызывала: слишком уж чистокровная и позицию в прошедшей войне занимала определенную, хотя и — с нюансами, скажем так.

Снейп решил, что не стоит пока разъяснять Анне все в деталях: во-первых, можно и напугать ребенка, во-вторых, они еще все-таки не обсуждали гибель Деррентов. Но предостеречь против Блэка стоит, уж больно обаятелен — даже больше, чем тот. И Анне понравился, несомненно. Вот так подобное и происходит: парой фраз Блэк с легкостью добился того, что от Снейпа потребовало серьезной работы, преодоления своей привычной замкнутости, даже позволения «прочитать» себя.

Снейп весьма непринужденно (по крайней мере, он надеялся на это) признал:

— Пожалуй, он вам может помочь, — и с легким беспокойством осведомился: — А технику безопасности разъяснил?

— Да, конечно. Никто не замечает, — сообщила Анна.

Снейп озабоченно уточнил:

— А для вас лично? Вашей внутренней безопасности?

— В каком смысле? — удивилась она.

Он устало вздохнул:

— Не разъяснил, значит. Я так и знал. Помните, что мисс Галлер говорила? Весьма разумные вещи, кстати.

— Но сэр! Это наш способ колдовать — естественный для Далассины. Я дома всегда так колдую, — горячо возразила Анна, — я вам покажу в наших книжках для начинающих, их я с собой привезла. Мистер Блэк, наоборот, учит меня скрывать наш способ колдовства, — с благодарностью к тому добавила она.

До Снейпа вдруг дошло, о чем у старост и Анны шла речь в один из моментов. И как-то все начало складываться. Ведь у Анны родовой дар — менталистика, а она и правда считается «серой зоной», объявить ее темной никто не решался до сих пор — доказательств нет. Но Снейпу доказательства не требовались, он в менталистике разбирался — по крайней мере в западной. И у него не оставалось сомнений насчет ее принадлежности… к пограничной области, скажем так. Правда, восточная менталистика — другая, все эти разграничения, различные щиты. Надо разобраться, и он попросил:

— Да? Принесите, пожалуйста, мне эти книжки как-нибудь. Я должен проверить. У Блэков такие умения фамильные, а ваш род… — он осекся и улыбнулся, — хотел сказать «римский»… но… Тем не менее принесите.

— Конечно, сэр. Обязательно, — серьезно согласилась девочка.

— И вот еще. Мне не понравилось то, что я увидел при вашем взаимодействии — и с мистером Блэком, и с мисс Галлер. Ладно, вы сказали, что при мне не стараетесь сдерживать эмоции. Но и с ними вы тоже не особо их скрывали.

— Да? — заинтересовалась Анна.

— Мне так показалось. Может, я ошибаюсь, эпизод я увидел у вас в голове, и это могло повлиять. Но реакции старост тоже свидетельствовали об этом. И кроме того… — Снейп постарался, чтобы в его словах Анна ощутила беспокойство: — Мистер Блэк учится ментальным искусствам. Не знаю, насколько он в них продвинулся, но факт остается фактом. Он менталист. И он наследник и ученик леди Вальбурги Блэк — очень серьезной политической фигуры. Я не хочу вас настраивать против мистера Блэка, к тому же не он один среди старших студентов менталистику изучает. И в Хогвартсе постоянно присутствуют или время от времени появляются люди, которые ее уже практикуют. Щиты мы ваши усилили, конечно, но… сами убедились сейчас. А я не в полную силу ударил. И как-то меня тревожит ваша открытость — пусть она и не со всеми так заметна. Да и кроме эмоций другие отделы сознания важны, возможно, даже больше, чем эмоции. У меня появились еще идеи насчет других щитов, но их надо обдумать. А пока… — он помолчал, не зная, имеет ли право спрашивать: — Вы же — Деррент. Вы взяли в Хогвартс семейные амулеты?

— Да, конечно, — удрученно проинформировала его Анна. — Тетя мне их велела носить, а мне они не нравятся, мешают развивать ментальные навыки. Забываю их надевать после занятий. Одна морока!

— Я склонен согласиться с вашей тетей, — строго заметил Снейп, — щиты у вас пока не идеальны, а это Хогвартс. И вокруг вас, как я вижу, начинается какое-то неясное шевеление.

— И что? — немного легкомысленно парировала Анна. — Если кто-то попробует залезть ко мне в голову, я же замечу.

— Заметите, и что дальше? — терпеливо поинтересовался Снейп.

— Выкину.

— Как? — он снисходительно посмотрел на Анну: — Насчет зрительного контакта не обольщайтесь, он далеко не всем западным легилиментам нужен. С ним проще — и только. И я уже говорил, что западная менталистика во многом базируется на волевой сфере. Она у вас в силу возраста развита хуже, чем у старших студентов, не говоря уж о взрослых, — Снейп одернул себя, уж слишком он умаляет способности мисс Далассины, и добавил: — Вы непростой ребенок, лучше, чтобы о вас посторонние люди знали поменьше. Иногда, казалось бы, незначительные, безобидные детали могут сыграть важную роль.

— Но я сразу чувствую, когда кто-то в голову лезет. От прямой атаки могу защититься, — возразила она.

— Вы уверены, что можете? — настаивал Снейп.

На лице Анны читалась уверенность в своих силах. Он не хотел этого делать, но все же резко вскинул палочку и, даже не ловя ее взгляда, сказал:

— Legilimens.

И тут же его ударило — как электрическим током, когда он в детстве полез в розетку, которую пытался чинить отец. Перед глазами сверкнула темная вспышка, очнулся он во время падения и все-таки смог удержаться на стуле в последний момент. Железистый привкус во рту раздражал, он надеялся, что всего лишь прикусил язык. Зрение прояснилось, и он увидел рядом с собой Анну. Она, очевидно, боялась подойти ближе и только беспокойно и виновато вопрошала:

— Профессор, вы в порядке? Простите! Простите! Я решила, что надо продемонстрировать… Я не хотела так сильно…

Руки у него дрожали, он положил их на стол и мягким, успокаивающим тоном ответил:

— Вы все правильно сделали, Анна. Очень полезная демонстрация. Мне уже говорили, что силы у вас… — он запнулся, — на меня хватит, в общем. Я в этом убедился на практике.

— Сэр, простите.

— Я и рассчитывал на отпор, когда полез к вам в мозги без предупреждения. Это я должен прощения просить за провокацию. Но не буду, потому что она оказалась очень полезной, — он собрался с силами и произнес очень строго: — Мисс Далассина, я теперь настаиваю на амулетах или амулете. Про эту вашу способность не должен знать никто, кроме меня. Подчеркиваю, никто! Я со всей серьезностью вам это говорю, — девочка обескураженно молчала, и он продолжил: — Вы, наверное, не осознаете, что сделали. Я очень сильный окклюмент, моя защита частично приняла на себя ваш удар, и только поэтому я сейчас в сознании и могу разговаривать. Однако таких окклюментов, как я, в Британии мало. Если вы на первом курсе можете такое проделать… И об этом узнают… Я опасаюсь возможных реакций со стороны чересчур осторожных людей. Вас могут счесть опасной.

Анна испуганно сжалась и стала оправдываться:

— Но я же всерьез потратилась на такой удар. Вообще-то я сейчас совершенно беспомощна. Я ничего наколдовать не смогу.

— Подождите, вы это магией сделали? — поразился Снейп. — Какое-то родовое заклинание? Послушайте, оно наверняка темное. Тогда совсем дело плохо.

— Нет, нет, это чистый ментальный удар, — торопливо поправила Анна, — но потратила я и магию.

До него дошло:

— А, ну да, лицевая и оборотная сторона. Дайте-ка люмос поярче.

— Lumos, — на секунду мелькнула искорка.

— Да уж! — вздохнул Снейп. — А со щитами у вас что? Я проверить не смогу, если честно, — голова у него слегка кружилась до сих пор, — хотя… — он сосредоточился и попросил: — Посмотрите в глаза. Legilimens, — сил у него оставалось мало, и защиту вскрыть не удалось, он облегченно признал: — От старшекурсников сгодится. Еще раз люмос.

— Lumos.

Ничего не случилось. Снейп в расстройстве потер лоб:

— Понятно. Все еще хуже, чем я предположил сначала.

Он принес из кладовки Восстанавливающее зелье и еще одно — из старых запасов. Призвать флакончики магией он не решился: руки уже не тряслись, но уверенности в своих силах он не чувствовал. Протянул склянки Анне, та уточнила:

— Что это?

— Обычное восстанавливающее и средство… — он запнулся, — для тех, кто стал объектом мощного удара легилименцией. Однако оно годится и для противоположной стороны. Позволяет восстановить ментальную силу, волевой аспект в первую очередь.

— Мне не стоит их пить, — отрезала Анна, — лучше пусть все само восстановится, — и извиняющимся тоном разъяснила: — Мама говорила, что на нас восстанавливающее слабо действует при ментальном истощении, а зелья для западных менталистов нам не подходят, недолгий всплеск они дают, но в целом скорее навредят. Можно принимать их в исключительных случаях, но ведь я сейчас в безопасности.

— Хорошо. Будем исходить из этого, — согласился Снейп.

Он выпил зелья сам, сделал на памяти зарубку, что надо бы пополнить запас второго — того, которое не принимал уже почти год: учитывая его внезапно сложившийся план, оно пригодится. Он более или менее пришел в себя, собрался с мыслями и обратился к Анне со всей возможной убедительностью, которую мог выразить тоном и жестами:

— Мисс Далассина, я сейчас буду говорить с вами как со взрослой. Пожалуйста, постарайтесь воспринять все всерьез. Вы только что нанесли мне очень сильный удар. А я опытный и одаренный менталист, на маге без ментального дара ваша атака сказалась бы еще заметнее. Ситуация у нас учебная, но, случись такое в бою или поединке, меня любой смог бы обезоружить банальным экспеллиармусом или прибить ступефаем.

— Но у меня ни на что такое сил не хватило бы, не говоря уж о том, что я ничего такого не умею, — жалобно пробормотала Анна.

— У вас — не хватило бы, а у вашего возможного напарника — да. И в этом вся суть. Вы способны нанести мощный удар, тем более, как я слышал, в будущем ваша магическая, а стало быть, и ментальная сила возрастет. Но после атаки вы становитесь полностью уязвимой. Что из этого следует? — Снейп сделал паузу и веско произнес: — Вы отличное одноразовое оружие. Сейчас — по меркам школы, но и в Хогвартсе обстановка сложная, столкновения могут вспыхнуть в любой момент. Вас — при наличии сведений о такой вашей способности — захотят использовать, а убеждать у нас тут умеют и приносить окружающих в жертву — тоже. Ну, допустим, в школе никто никого не убивает, слава всеблагим. Но дело не в том, что вы пострадаете в какой-либо стычке между студентами, а в том, что после нее о вашем умении узнают многие, и информация о нем, несомненно, уплывет в мир за стенами школы. Основная опасность — в этом. Вы после школы возглавите род, даже два рода, и перед вами встанет серьезная задача. Вы понимаете, о чем я? — Анна, насупившись, кивнула, и он продолжил: — Я даже не подозреваю, с кого вам придется стребовать долг, но, несомненно, с очень сильного мага или магов. И при этом наверняка речь пойдет о чистокровных из старых семей. Я почитал газеты и вывод сделал совершенно однозначный. Следовательно, весьма вероятно, что дело дойдет до поединка. Между тем ваша магическая сила не очень велика, дара к боевой магии нет, — она снова кивнула, — этот прием станет вашим шансом остаться в живых и победить. Но только при условии, что ни о чем подобном ваш противник или противники не будут даже догадываться. Повторяю, это — одноразовое оружие, наличие у вас которого должно оставаться тайной. Это вопрос не вашей сегодняшней безопасности, а вашего будущего, возможности исполнить свой долг. Идея ясна?

— Да, сэр, вы очень понятно объяснили, я до сих пор не смотрела на ситуацию с такой стороны, — степенно отозвалась Анна.

— Поэтому — амулеты, — по ее лицу пробежала тень, и он решил использовать инструмент, суть которого в полной мере все еще не понимал: — Вы сказали, что будете делать, как я говорю. Я не намерен часто прибегать к подобным аргументам, но сейчас прошу: сделайте, как я говорю. Даже не прошу — настаиваю. Ради вас.

— Сэр, я сделаю, как вы говорите, — ответствовала мисс Далассина.

Он опять уловил в ее словах оттенок торжественности, даже ритуальности, и отметил, что надо бы порыться в книгах — похоже, это какая-то устойчивая формула, возможно, обрядовая, а участвовать в ритуалах или обрядах без понимания их сути опасно. Но спрашивать у Анны не хотелось, здесь демонстрация невежества могла все осложнить. Он успел уяснить, что стал для Анны кем-то, кто имеет право так говорить и ожидать беспрекословного подчинения в ответ. Но кем именно и когда — Снейп не знал. Однако, открыв свое незнание Анне, он мог превратиться из «кого-то» в... — тут он задумался и ни к какому выводу не пришел. В общем, в кого-то другого. Но, в конце концов, он не собирался злоупотреблять свой властью и в этом мог поклясться. А его готовность действовать в интересах данного ребенка у него самого не вызывала ни малейших сомнений. Впрочем, сейчас неплохо бы сбавить напор.

И он попытался примирить Анну с перспективой прибегнуть к внешней защите сознания:

— Я уяснил, что это не просто каприз — нежелание носить амулеты. Мы с вами будем работать над проблемой. Во-первых, укрепим ваши щиты. Когда добьемся от вас способности успешно противостоять моим полноценным атакам, вы сможете амулеты снять. Наверное. Во-вторых, потренируем вас выкидывать потенциальных лазутчиков из вашей головы помягче, — Снейп поразмыслил, а потом прибавил: — Наш сегодняшний опыт желательно спрятать. Амулеты различаются между собой? Ну как щиты? Есть специальные амулеты для сокрытия воспоминаний?

— Есть, хотя я предпочитаю комплексный.

— Вот в добавление к комплексному наденьте еще и такой — на время. Что касается меня… Непреложный обет приносить я не буду, просчитать последствия сложно. И память подправлять себе не хочу, лучше мне все-таки помнить о ваших умениях, так я вас защитить смогу при необходимости. Я, конечно, спрячу этот наш разговор получше — наравне с самым важным для меня. Но, пожалуй… — он задумался и неуверенно поведал ей: — Мне тут предложили деррентовских амулетов в пользование — на выбор. Директор, собственно. Воспользуюсь его предложением под предлогом, что я вам демонстрировать свое прошлое не хочу.

— Сэр, лучше не надо… — умоляюще промямлила Анна.

— Почему? Вы боитесь моего контакта с директором? — прямо спросил Снейп. — Он не злоупотребляет легилименцией со мной. А предлог хороший.

Анна покраснела:

— Не то чтобы боюсь… Амулеты вообще — вредны. Они расслабляют и мешают совершенствоваться. А вы и так сильный окклюмент, по вашим же словам.

— Учту. Но я утратил форму, признаться. Тренировки я уже возобновил, тем не менее и мне желательно пока поберечься.

— Может, вы у меня лучше возьмете? — поспешно предложила она.

— А есть у вас запасной?

— Есть. Тетя Алисия мне велела взять все, что дома хранилось.

— Ваша тетя начинает вызывать у меня восхищение своей предусмотрительностью, — улыбнулся Снейп. — И благодарю, — сказал он с искренним чувством, — пожалуй, лучше обойтись без третьих лиц.

И он спросил у себя самого: «Учитывая все сказанное, не предположит ли Анна, что поберечься я намерен от Альбуса?». Он и правда решил Дамблдору эту информацию не передавать. Лишнее это. Пусть сегодняшний опыт останется тайной, известной узкому кругу из двух человек. В конце концов, Анна — его студентка, его ответственность. К тому же он не имел никаких соображений по поводу того, что произошло три года назад. Мало ли! Загадочная история, почерк, конечно, своеобразный и узнаваемый, но Снейп легко мог назвать десяток магов, способных его подделать — в неизвестных целях.

— Я сбегаю тогда? За амулетом? — голос Анны отвлек его от размышлений.

— Сбегайте, — устало согласился Снейп. — Подождите! Темпус. Опять мы засиделись. Я вас доведу до гостиной, мне все равно нужен Лестранж, а вы мне передайте амулет — в каком-нибудь старом эссе, что ли. Пойдемте, пора уже, — и он сообразил, что сегодня держал у себя мисс Далассину слишком долго: — У вас задание на завтра готово?

— Готово. Я стараюсь освободить вечер для наших занятий, — солидно ответила она.

Снейп посмотрел на нее с одобрением:

— Все бы ученики обладали вашей разумностью, я бы полюбил преподавать, — Анна, кажется, с трудом удержалась от вопроса, и он с улыбкой ответил на невысказанное: — Да, не люблю. Возможно, лишь пока. Мне профессор Флитвик как-то раз указал на причину. Очень сложно принять тот факт, что нечто само собой разумеющееся, вошедшее в плоть и кровь, у детей поначалу с трудом укладывается в голове. Надо вспомнить себя на подобном этапе, а я слишком рано зельями увлекся, да и многое мне легко давалось из-за семейного дара и хороших мозгов. Я об этом забываю иногда в горячке урока, — и он попытался оправдать себя: — Вы же — как стадо низзлов, которых надо подгонять и одновременно сдерживать, чтобы не разбежались, а я пока неопытный погонщик котов, — он слегка смутился от собственной откровенности, совершенно неуместной с одним из… котов, и излишне приподнятым тоном призвал: — Пойдемте. И ложитесь спать сегодня пораньше. Уж больно занятие у нас непростое получилось.

## III 

Герард Уилкис и Ланселот Мальсибер на шестом курсе ушли из квиддичной команды. Капитан — Теодор Флинт — пытался их удержать, но не очень активно: он понимал, что обоим явно сейчас не до квиддича, особенно Уилкису. Заменить их нашлось кем: Брент Крэбб и младший из Блэков — Рутилик — хотели попробовать себя на поле. К тому же и Изабель с Каном оставались в команде, а многое держалось именно на них. Так что вины перед факультетом Герард и Ланселот не чувствовали, интерес к игре не потеряли и за команду волновались. Вот только сразу после первого матча возникли проблемы, даже не с квиддичем как таковым. Ролсэван вдруг захотел, чтобы зрители оставляли палочки за пределами стадиона — либо в спальнях, либо сдавали кому-то из старост или вообще их главам (старосты всей школы в квиддичные команды не входили).

Такое предложение совершенно выходило за рамки приемлемого. Ланселота просто передергивало от мысли, что он может оказаться в толпе без палочки. На шестом курсе многие начинали осваивать беспалочковую, но свои успехи или их отсутствие старались скрывать. Герард и Ланселот, конечно, давно дружили, так что тренировались в беспалочковой вместе — иногда, но оба, увы, пока далеко не продвинулись. И они не имели никаких сведений про достижения в этой области даже Кана или Изабель, что уж тут говорить о Боунсе или Лафкине. Или Абраванель! Но те хоть здравомыслящие, а, например, Фортмаунт пусть и учился только на пятом курсе, но — потомственный боевик из старой семьи! Вполне возможно, он мог опередить очень многих. И кроме самого Фортмаунта в Хогвартсе хватало похожих. А им предлагали через год после окончания войны остаться на несколько часов в публичном месте без палочки! Ланселот подозревал, что зрителей на матч Слизерин-Хаффлпафф придет не просто намного меньше, чем на предыдущий, а вообще — очень мало и в основном младшекурсники. Ну и ребята играть будут вяло — без поддержки-то!

Теодор попытался обсудить ситуацию с деканом, но тогда еще ничего окончательно не прояснилось, и Снейп велел приходить, когда от него потребуется что-то конкретное. По словам знакомых из Равенкло и Хаффлпаффа, их деканы с Ролсэваном на эту тему спорить не стали. Спраут конфликтов не любила. Флитвик сказал, что квиддич — дело десятое по сравнению с факультативами, а с ними тоже назревают проблемы, хоть и не связанные с Ролсэваном. Ну и понятно, равенкловцы сразу про квиддич забыли, тем более снова играть им предстояло не скоро. Фактически из деканов выступила против отставного аврора одна Маккошка, которая квиддич любила и отдавала себе отчет, что подобные нововведения испортят игру. Мадам Хуч тоже, понятное дело, возражала, но она все-таки не декан и даже не настоящий профессор. Конечно, и капитаны, и игроки прилагали усилия в нужном направлении, но они — всего лишь студенты, а Ролсэван — профессор ЗОТИ и ставленник Министерства.

Хогвартские квиддичисты все время обсуждали проблему с гриффиндорским деканом, собирались у нее все вместе, невзирая на принадлежность к разным Домам. Звучали даже предложения отказаться играть и распустить команды, если Ролсэван не откажется от идиотских инициатив. Ну, может, хотя бы пригрозить отказом. 

Так что за неделю до матча Ланселот поинтересовался у Герарда:

— На следующих выходных игра намечалась с Хаффлами. Не слышал — состоится или все же нет?

— Состоится, — коротко ответил Герард, — все устроилось. Все остается как раньше — без этих дурацких ограничений.

Ланселот облегченно вздохнул:

— Слава всеблагим! — и тут же полюбопытствовал: — Кто-то приструнил героя войны? В то, что сам он способен бросить свои проповеди, я не верю.

— Приструнили, — засмеялся Герард.

— И кто же? — Ланселот принялся рассуждать: — В добрую волю господина директора я тоже не верю. Он демонстративно устранился от решения вопроса. Значит... Неужели лорду Малфою удалось? Мои писали, что он предпринимает известные усилия. Не только он, но остальные на заднем плане держатся. Лорд Малфой?

Герард с загадочным видом выдал:

— Не он. И даже не те, что на заднем плане. И не директор. Не поверишь — кто!

Ланселоту вдруг показалось, что вернулись старые времена, что Герард стал прежним. По крайней мере сейчас он вел себя, как два года назад, Ланселот принял свою привычную роль и стал перебирать кандидатов:

— Неужто декан? Но ему сейчас явно не до того, да и вообще он квиддичем не особо интересуется. Флитвик тоже в основном о факультативах волнуется. Спраут решилась наконец?

— Говорю, не поверишь, — нагнетал таинственность Герард, — настолько банально и очевидно. И одновременно красиво. Это Кан с Лафкиным придумали, разработали мизансцену.

— Не тяни, — умоляюще попросил Ланселот, — рассказывай, в чем дело. Ты меня уже достаточно заинтриговал. Кто?

— Хуч и все капитаны.

— Но как? — изумился Ланселот. — Они же не раз пробовали его убедить, но только получали лекцию на традиционные ролсэвановские темы.

— Кан с Майклом хитро устроили: начали Хуч с капитанами, а потом к ним как бы случайно — ведь все около поля происходило — присоединились Изабель… — Герард сделал паузу, — с Кларой.

— О!

— Ну и барышни приняли активное участие в дискуссии. Изабель как ловец, а Клара как глас народа, в смысле зрителей. Изабель объясняла, что без публики кураж теряется, особенно у ловцов. А Клара заявила, что без палочки на стадион она точно ни ногой, поскольку просто боится. И это не она такая трусиха, это общее мнение на всех факультетах и отнюдь не только среди девушек. Мало ли что может случиться. И вообще стадион не померий, чтобы оружие за пределами оставлять. Ну и все в таком духе. Мол, всегда она за Изабель болела во время игры, той поддержка важна, и в этот раз не хочется подругу бросать, но придется. Да ей просто родители не позволят на матч пойти, как бы Кларе самой ни хотелось встряхнуться.

— И убедили? — недоверчиво полюбопытствовал Ланселот.

— Нет, пожалуй… Убедить — не убедили. Но Ролсэван плюнул и махнул рукой. Сказал: «Делайте, как вам угодно!» Ну сам понимаешь — Клара.

— Да, если бы не Клара, вряд ли удалось бы, — восхищенно присвистнул Ланселот и вдруг серьезно спросил: — А не жалко?

— Она с энтузиазмом идею восприняла, — пожал плечами Герард, — почти сама вызвалась. Майкл с Каном только намекнули.

— Да я не о том, — отмахнулся Ланселот и пояснил: — На квиддич такое тратить не жалко? Мало ли что он еще придумает, а Клара — оружие одноразовое. Второй раз ее привлекать — уже перебор.

— Это да, — задумчиво согласился Герард, — но, знаешь, они потом говорили, что дело не только в квиддиче, даже совсем не в нем. Ролсэвановские предложения — с двойным дном. Он ведь идею у магглов позаимствовал. Поэтому Блэк с Лафкиным так и встревожились.

— Лафкину-то до этого что? Они же всей семьей на той стороне воевали.

— Так то во время войны. А сейчас вроде мирное время. И позиции семей становятся более нюансированными, — глубокомысленно заявил Уилкис, — да и сам Майкл — весьма непрост.

— Ты серьезно? Вроде он такой… Лафкин.

— Не знаю. Блэк говорит, что непрост, а Блэки понимают в магии и, стало быть, в магах. Этого у них не отнять — что у старших, что у младших, — и Уилкис устало вздохнул.


	32. Chapter 32

# Глава 31. Песни Цирцеи 

## I 

Снейп довольно долго не встречался с Дамблдором. Директор, казалось, про него забыл. И хорошо, что так сложилось: Снейпа поглотили занятия теорией магической души. Список Флитвика оказался, как всегда, продуманным и интересным, но действительно — скорее для школьников. Снейп с ним быстро расправился и начал ориентироваться в основных понятиях и теориях, хотя вопросы у него остались. Он обсудил их с Филиусом, тот подобрал еще несколько подходящих книг, но вопрос о греческом встал с небывалой остротой, и Снейп забрал из Тупика все свои старые учебники и словари. Внезапно выяснилось, что он перерос свое отвращение к греческому, тот перестал выделяться на фоне других языков, и учеба пошла. Он даже рискнул обратиться к тем самым трактатам, о которых первоначально зашла речь. Они показались ему довольно тяжелыми, поначалу смысл ускользал, но, прочитав несколько отрывков под руководством Флитвика, Снейп приспособился к их стилю. Нередко он весьма точно улавливал суть какой-то важной фразы, пусть и не умея разобрать ее в грамматическом или лексическом плане. Филиус в такие моменты бросал на него восхищенный взгляд, и Снейп спрашивал себя, как бы все сложилось, если бы в юности с него не требовали подробного разбора, в котором он все время допускал ошибки и получал за это по мозгам, а наоборот — одобряли за интуитивно найденные правильные истолкования.

И в целом он впервые за последние годы получал удовольствие от жизни, хотя, конечно, времени для сна оставалось мало, не говоря уж о каком-то досуге. Но постоянный недосып почему-то не делал его раздражительным и вялым, напротив, мысли приобрели остроту и стремительность, а к мелким бытовым и социальным неурядицам он стал относиться проще. Даже Блэк ему перестал досаждать, хотя вряд ли изменил манеру поведения, просто Снейпа она перестала цеплять. И троглодиты нервировали куда меньше: они наконец вошли в учебный ритм, прекратили взрывать котлы и допускать идиотские ошибки. Разумеется, мистер Хилерс никуда не делся и работать лучше не стал, зато сам Снейп теперь на него не срывался — из экономии душевных сил. Прояснилась немного ситуация с магглорожденной Дианой Смит, у нее и правда обнаружился врожденный талант к зельям, временами она Снейпа поражала до глубины души. Но поскольку здравомыслием Смит не отличалась и, более того, тяготела к бездумным экспериментам, ему регулярно приходилось ставить ее на место. Оставалась нерешенной проблема с мисс Ибелин, потому что ее отец о дочери так и не упомянул, хотя ответил Снейпу весьма содержательным письмом (присланную статью он отклонил, но сделал это в таких выражениях, из которых следовало, что он весьма сожалеет о своем решении, вызванном сугубо внешними причинами). Впрочем, все равно на дополнительные занятия с мисс Ибелин времени сейчас не нашлось бы, а факультативы для старших она бы еще не потянула, по оценке Снейпа.

Занятия с Анной проходили, как и раньше, раз в неделю, но Снейп иногда вызывал ее к себе и в другие дни под предлогом контроля за тем, смогла ли она наверстать программу по школьным предметам. Он действительно следил за ее успехами, поскольку опасался, что Блэк научит Анну рискованным приемам колдовства. Более того, они могли представлять для нее опасность, учитывая присутствие Ролсэвана в школе. И вообще — не стоило забывать про ее возраст. Однако после нескольких проверок Снейп вынужденно признал, что Блэк, пожалуй, избрал вариант, оптимальный для Далассины с ее особенной магической конституцией. Сам он отработал с Анной кое-какие практические навыки в обработке ингредиентов, но в теорию зелий сверх изложенной в учебнике вдаваться не стал. Вспомнив свои проблемы с Трансфигурацией, он обратил внимание Анны на некоторые неочевидные сложности, которые могли у нее в ближайшее время возникнуть — несмотря на блэковскую помощь. Кроме того, они обсуждали и теорию магии — в стиле флитвиковского факультатива для первокурсников, куда Анна, по ее словам, опоздала записаться, но Снейп предположил, что на самом деле — не захотела. В этой области она немало знала, но далеко не все из того, что сам он успел выяснить за время своих последних штудий. Надо сказать, после этих занятий с первокурсницей и у самого Снейпа некоторые темы лучше укладывались в голове.

А временами занятия перерастали в разговоры — недолгие, конечно, но Снейп их поощрял, оправдываясь перед собой тем, что ему поручили внимательнее обычного проследить за адаптацией мисс Анны на факультете, а ее характер не очень способствует установлению связей. Хотя люди ее интересовали — и вообще, и в частности — некоторые из них. Впрочем, круг последних оставался очень узким. Однако мисс Далассина никогда не позволяла себе высказывать мнение — даже позитивное — о ком-то конкретном, ограничиваясь общими соображениями. И временами ее высказывания приводили Снейпа в недоумение: он не мог постичь, каким образом ребенку удавалось прийти к своим выводам. Подобные умозаключения требовали значительно большего жизненного опыта, чем тот, которым обладала Анна, даже с поправкой на ее биографию.

Например, как-то раз Снейп отметил (рекомендуя не принимать чью-то сторону во внутрифакультетских спорах), что в последние годы на Слизерине собралось слишком много будущих Глав, не получивших должного наставления от старших — ввиду специфики послевоенного времени. Поэтому вполне возможны конфликты на ровном месте — просто оттого, что их участники еще не приспособились к своему новому положению в обществе. Их не учили с детства поддерживать баланс, действовать, соизмеряя решительность с осмотрительностью. На это Анна как-то походя возразила: есть разные способы поддержания баланса — его можно высчитывать и все время обдумывать шаги, а можно просто идти — даже когда дорога проходит по краю пропасти. Конечно, рискуешь в нее свалиться — особенно поначалу, но если освоить такую манеру, будешь действовать не только быстрее, но и успешнее. Она эффективнее, чем постоянный расчет, стремление учесть все факторы, которые на самом деле полностью проанализировать невозможно. Однако в этом случае немало зависит и от благосклонности высших сил: некоторые из них предпочитают тяготеющих к риску, а другие — наоборот, так что следует иметь в виду и то, какая из высших сил обращает внимание на тот род событий, в которых ты участвуешь. «Вот откуда такие мысли у ребенка ее возраста?» — вопросил у самого себя Снейп.

Или другое ее замечание: мол, бывают индивиды, которые умеют вскрывать чужие мотивы, предсказывать реакции и действия окружающих, направлять других в нужную сторону, но это не означает, что они понимают людей. Они в них разбираются. Они видят сразу все стороны — и хорошие, и дурные, а понимать — видеть хорошее, поскольку в воистину критической ситуации человек, как правило, проявляет лучшее в себе. Однако те, кто в людях разбираются, не разграничивают обыденные и исключительные обстоятельства и применяют одну и ту же методику, допуская во втором случае серьезные ошибки. Но лучше ведь ошибиться в чем-то житейском, повседневном, чем в том, от чего может зависеть твоя жизнь. В тот момент Снейпу показалось, что напротив него сидит Альбус, а не девочка немногим старше десяти, и ему даже захотелось поделиться своим наблюдением с Дамблдором, вопреки решению не давать тому избыточной информации. Но он тут же оставил свое намерение, когда Анна добавила: «Однако сложно — видеть в людях только хорошее, потому что в себе мы лишь разбираемся и невольно проецируем свое знание о себе на других». Снейп ничего не ответил и перевел разговор на другое.

## II 

По завершении очередного педсовета Альбус остановил взгляд на Снейпе, и тот задержался в учительской. Когда все остальные разошлись, Дамблдор поинтересовался:

— Ну что, Север, как поживает мисс Далассина? Как ее приняли? Никто с ней не конфликтует?

Снейп предвидел такой разговор и заранее подготовился:

— Все хорошо, Альбус. Не без подтекстов — это уж как всегда. Но ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

Директор улыбнулся и задал странный вопрос:

— А как ее называют?

— По-разному, — послушно ответил Снейп, припоминая: — С однокурсницами и вроде бы с кем-то из старших она уже на личные имена перешла. Всё — как и следовало ожидать, ничего необычного, — подчеркнул он снова.

— То есть она все-таки Далассина или Деррент? — настаивал Альбус.

Снейп пожал плечами:

— Далассина-Деррент. Мои к этим вопросам чувствительны. Как я понял, она наследует по обеим линиям.

— Да, это так, — машинально подтвердил Дамблдор. — Ну а наши самые беспокойные детки? Они с ней как? В контексте ее семейной истории.

— Сочувствуют в основном.

— А она?

— Принимает сочувствие. Со спокойным достоинством, я бы сказал. Мисс Далассина вообще хорошо воспитана. Ничего из того, чего вы боялись.

Дамблдор поморщился и спросил напрямую:

— Значит, гибель семьи она не связывает с Волдемортом?

Снейп вспомнил, что постановил не снабжать Дамблдора излишними подробностями:

— Мы с ней не затрагивали данный предмет, — но решил забросить первую удочку: — Я, кстати, почитал об этой истории... Действительно, загадочное нападение. Мне кажется, причиной мог стать младший Деррент. Уж больно хорошие и разнообразные, — Снейп выделил последнее слово, — артефакты он делал. Может, все это и не связано с нашей войной.

— Как знать... как знать... — и Альбус сменил тему: — А подруги у нее появились?

Снейп удивился: какая дружба на первом году учебы? Но затем догадался, что Дамблдор употребляет это слово в неточном, неформальном смысле, и постарался ответить честно, хотя и обтекаемо, тем более сам он это с Анной не обсуждал:

— Да ведь в этом году только три девочки. Они вполне неплохо сошлись. Я их часто втроем вижу.

— И все-таки кто ей ближе?

— Альбус, откуда мне знать! — воскликнул Снейп и принялся рассуждать теоретически: — С мисс Ибелин у нее много общего: и происхождение, и склад характера. Мисс Дарнфорд попроще и поживее, поактивнее, а мисс Далассина устает от бессодержательных разговоров, к тому же она немного чурается людей, точнее избегает широких знакомств. Мисс Дарнфорд, напротив, сразу со многими общается и не только с нашего факультета, насколько я успел заметить.

— Да, наблюдение верное. Признаюсь, Хлоя меня беспокоит — в том числе и поэтому. Дружба с представителями других факультетов очень полезна, и я ее всячески поощряю, как ты знаешь. Но для самого ребенка она безопасна не всегда, а лишь когда подкрепляется прочным положением внутри своего Дома, — Дамблдор многозначительно взглянул на Снейпа поверх очков, и того слегка передернуло от воспоминаний, а директор озабоченно продолжил: — Я хотел бы уберечь мисс Дарнфорд от лишних жизненных затруднений, а они могут возникнуть — особенно в наше время. Это не означает, что ей стоит прекратить общение с гриффиндорцами. Ни в коем случае. Но хорошо бы ей чувствовать себя поувереннее среди своих.

— Уж уверенности у мисс Дарнфорд — хоть отбавляй.

— Не сказал бы, — мягко возразил Дамблдор. — Я уже упоминал, что вхож в их семью? Так вот, Хлоя заметно изменилась по сравнению с временами до школы — и не в самую лучшую сторону. Ей могло бы помочь близкое общение с… — директор споткнулся на полуслове: — скажем так, с чистокровными из старых семей. И тогда раскрытие ее наследственного дара не затормозится, наоборот, он приобретет многогранность и дополнительную глубину.

— А что, кстати, за Дар? Вы как-то туманно выразились в прошлый раз.

— Я специально умолчал. Ты не разобрался?

Снейп покачал головой:

— Когда мне?

— Томас Дарнфорд — историк, точнее, он рунолог — сотрудничает с кем-то из артефакторов. Но это только для заработка, а так — историк, и я не хочу называть его любителем, в своей области он превосходит даже Батильду — при всей ее репутации. Вот как Блэки в магии понимают, он тоже понимает — не столько в магах, сколько в людях вообще — и в магглах, и в волшебниках. У него интересный взгляд на историю. Он обходится без упоминания высших сил и прочих наших традиционных объяснений. Да и не только наших — у магглов похожие тоже распространены. А мистер Дарнфорд видит в исторических фигурах живых людей — с характерами, желаниями, чувствами, и ему удается выявить то, как в процессе их взаимодействия созидается полотно истории. Он многое успел дать дочери до школы, однако, как я понял с его слов, девочке интереснее недавнее прошлое и современность, хотя сам он отдает предпочтение достатутным временам. Вероятно, мисс Дарнфорд в будущем станет не историком, а кем-то вроде политика или журналиста. И эти способности ей следует развивать, потому что в магическом плане Дарнфорды довольно слабая семья. Но Хлое необходимо немного углубить свои представления о людях, и друзья из старых родов могут ей поспособствовать в этом, а особую пользу ей принесла бы дружба с мисс Далассиной. У Дарнфордов нет и зачатков ментального дара, и они никогда не изучали менталистику даже теоретически, поэтому, на мой взгляд, иногда и Томас при всех его знаниях и опыте допускает серьезные ошибки. Я, конечно, не имею в виду, что мисс Далассина может помочь уже сейчас, речь идет об отдаленной перспективе. Однако фундамент для будущей дружбы закладывается на первом курсе.

Снейп кивнул, вспоминая некоторые разговоры с Анной, а директор продолжил:

— Попробуешь что-то сделать? Как-то сблизить мисс Дарнфорд с мисс Далассиной. Да и та только выиграет от подобной связи. Далассины уже много веков не принимают участия в политике, и, вообще, восточники ей занимаются очень редко и не по своей воле, но судьба мисс Далассины во многом предопределена трагедией ее семьи. От политики ей никуда не деться, и Хлоя, когда они обе вырастут, сможет мисс Далассине оказать поддержку, если, разумеется, разовьет свои таланты. К тому же Дарнфорды — строгие нейтралы, а Ибелины — себе на уме, никогда не знаешь, к чему они склонятся.

— Это-то какое значение имеет? — вскинулся Снейп.

— Ну, Север… ты же понимаешь, ничего еще не кончено. Гражданская война рано или поздно возобновится. Погубить в ней единственную Далассину — нам этого высшие силы не простят. Но она, даже став взрослой, может выбрать сторону не разумом, — Дамблдор сделал паузу, а потом напомнил Снейпу о том, что того беспокоило уже давно: — Она вроде бы с мистером Блэком сблизилась — в меру уместного, конечно, но... Да и вообще… Слизерин есть Слизерин. А близость к Дарнфордам, вероятно, облегчит сохранение нейтралитета в будущем. Заметь, я говорю о нейтралитете, а не о светлой стороне.

— Вам не кажется, что об этом рано говорить, Альбус?! — возмутился Снейп.

И так гражданская война весьма негативно отразилась уже на нескольких поколениях молодых магов — в том числе на его собственном. Пусть хотя бы самые младшие останутся пока в стороне!

— Детство — самая важная пора в этом смысле, — и директор грустно усмехнулся, — иногда бывает поздно говорить об этом, когда ребенку всего одиннадцать лет.

Директор замолчал и слегка сгорбился — будто внезапно на плечи ему опустили тяжелый груз, и Снейп вдруг поверил, что не в политике дело, а в стремлении уберечь побольше молодых. Но сама мысль, что судьба человека может быть предопределена так рано, его удручила, и он решился спросить:

— Вы о Темном Лорде?

— Нет, как раз не о нем. Но о многих и многих других, — печально ответил Альбус.

## III 

Снейп довольно долго размышлял о директорском поручении, подумал даже, не привлечь ли Шарлотту, но все-таки отказался от этой идеи: неуместным показалось впутывать в подобное мисс Галлер, хотя и непонятно почему. Тут ему пришла в голову светлая мысль: ведь, в конце концов, и с мисс Ибелин надо что-то решать.

По завершении практической части очередного урока у первокурсников он собрал результаты их трудов. Мисс Ибелин работала, как всегда, вместе с Анной, но на самом деле варила зелье в одиночку, ее напарница лишь готовила простые ингредиенты. Зелье получилось просто отличным, и он велел девочкам наполнить второй флакон и пустить его по рядам, чтобы остальные студенты осознали, какой результат заслуживает оценки «Превосходно». И между делом он попросил мисс Ибелин задержаться. После звонка та подошла к профессорскому столу.

Снейп успел собраться с мыслями и деловито заявил:

— Мисс Ибелин, за прошедшие недели я утвердился во мнении, что зря трачу ваше время. Вы отлично знаете программу первого курса.

— Господин декан, повторение никогда еще не могло повредить, — скромно ответствовала мисс Ибелин, но на ее лице проявилось удовлетворение.

— Потратить целый год на повторение пройденного? Семь лет — это очень мало, мисс Ибелин, — строго указал ей Снейп и отметил про себя, что та не смутилась, а, наоборот, еле сдерживала довольную улыбку.

Да, мисс Ибелин не сомневалась в своих талантах и в том, что окружающие должны их замечать, однако, например, у мисс Лестранж подобная уверенность в себе выглядела куда приятнее. Тем не менее это ничего не меняло, и он сообщил:

— Я думаю, мне стоит составить для вас индивидуальную программу.

Такое и правда допускалось правилами, если ученик заметно превосходил своих однокурсников, а преподаватель был готов уделять ему особое внимание. Ну что же, Снейп был готов, хотя мисс Ибелин ему не нравилась: слишком уж чистокровная, но без обаяния младших Лестранжей.

Она сдержанно поблагодарила:

— Профессор, это большая честь для меня. Дополнительные занятия у вас... — она не договорила и запнулась.

А Снейп получил подтверждение того, что Ибелины явно рассчитывали на его инициативу, и решил немного осадить энтузиазм студентки:

— Боюсь, с дополнительными занятиями не получится — по крайней мере в этом году. Я очень сильно загружен, — мисс Ибелин погрустнела, и он все-таки поспешил ее успокоить: — Мы поступим иначе. Я посажу вас за отдельную парту на обычных уроках и буду давать особые задания.

— Благодарю, профессор, — и мисс Ибелин замялась.

— Чем вы недовольны? — Снейп постарался скрыть свое раздражение.

Однако ответ мисс Ибелин его удивил:

— Но как же мисс Далассина-Деррент?

— Мисс Далассине-Деррент это тоже пойдет на пользу. Ей надо привыкать к самостоятельной работе. В конце концов, вы же не будете после выпуска к ней приходить каждый раз, когда у нее возникнет нужда сварить Бодроперцовое. Мисс Далассине-Деррент следует освоить простые и общепринятые методы, а вы постоянно демонстрируете ей совершенно лишние в ее ситуации приемы. Сама она не сможет их повторить с должной точностью, так что в конечном счете вы ей не помогаете, а мешаете, простите за прямоту.

— Я поняла сказанное вами, профессор, и благодарна за ваше внимание к нам.

И вот такого Снейп от своих студентов не слышал ни разу, даже от полукровок. Нет, «благодарю» он получал неоднократно, да и лестранжевское «спасибо» часто звучало не свысока, а на равных. Но такая формулировка! Он задумался, правильно ли реконструировал мотивы Ибелинов и отсутствие прямых просьб. Он улыбнулся студентке и посоветовал в меру тепло:

— Не волнуйтесь за мисс Далассину-Деррент. Я посажу ее вместе с мисс Дарнфорд. Они вполне равны друг другу в зельях, им целесообразнее учиться вместе. Тем более у мисс Дарнфорд нет постоянного партнера на моих уроках, что не очень хорошо для нее.

— Благодарю, декан.

Он сменил тон на деловой:

— К следующему занятию повторите... — он оценивающе взглянул на ученицу, — или изучите классификацию способов ускорения варки различных зелий по группам, — мисс Ибелин с пониманием кивнула, и он тогда продолжил: — И, пожалуй, эссе об этом подготовьте, а задание для остальных можете не выполнять.

## IV

Хлоя Дарнфорд неспешно шла к директорскому кабинету, обдумывая переданный ей накануне через Шарлотту Галлер вызов. Зачем она — Хлоя — потребовалась Дамблдору? Дома все в порядке, значит, с ней хотят побеседовать. Директору Хлою представили еще пару лет назад: Дамблдор давно знал papa, и отец с удовольствием его принимал, а в последний год перед школой иногда разрешал дочери посидеть в уголке и послушать. И Дамблдор изредка обращался к Хлое с вопросами по теме беседы — немного детскими вопросами, но Хлоя серьезно на них отвечала. И все-таки — что директору от нее нужно?

Первый вариант — ему нужен еще один информатор среди слизеринцев. Хлоя не могла допустить, что их у него не имелось, но разумно начинать обработку новых кандидатов с первого курса. Однако, если директор намеревался в будущем получать от Хлои какие-то сведения, логичнее не афишировать их контакт, а приглашение ей передала Шарлотта — не только староста, но и подруга Блэка. Так не делается при вербовке шпионов. Впрочем, это — очевидный вывод, и директор мог рассчитывать на то, что его сделают все заинтересованные лица и утвердятся в мысли об отсутствии у него особых планов на Хлою. Прятать предмет можно, положив его на самое видное место. Вместе с тем Хлоя представляла себе историю Хогвартса весьма хорошо — не только по современным книжкам — и знала о наличии у директора возможностей получать сведения о происходящем в замке самыми разными способами. Вряд ли у него есть потребность в большом количестве информаторов.

Второй вариант — интерес к ее семье. Дарнфорды директорские политические новации не поддерживали, но в войне придерживались строгого нейтралитета, поэтому считали нужным уравновесить контакты с близкими к Организации семьями общением со сторонниками Дамблдора и с ним самим. К тому же директор являлся ценнейшим источником информации, а только она помогала Дарнфордам выживать: магической силой они обладали небольшой и особых даров не имели. Но и самих Дарнфордов можно назвать кладезем разнообразных сведений — не только об истории, но и о современном магическом обществе, однако их почти никто так не называл, поскольку свою осведомленность они не спешили демонстрировать кому попало. Но, конечно, Дамблдор знал что к чему с Дарнфордами. Может, он намерен использовать Хлою как инструмент для того, чтобы перевести близкое знакомство с отцом в некое подобие дружбы? Впрочем, такое Хлое представлялось слишком грубым замыслом. Дамблдор ведь понимает, что она и отец — Дарнфорды, они берегут свой нейтралитет как зеницу ока.

Других вариантов в голову Хлое не приходило: все ее статусы связаны с принадлежностью к Дому и семье. Логика требовала добавить третий — интерес к Хлое лично, но такую возможность мисс Дарнфорд сразу отмела: кто — Дамблдор, и кто — она? Одиннадцатилетний ребенок, пусть и с нюансами, как принято говорить, не может вызвать интерес у великого мага. Оставалось надеяться, что намерения директора разъяснятся по ходу разговора.

Как себя вести? Полный гриффиндор устраивать не нужно, директор ее все-таки знает, но отказываться от этой манеры полностью тоже не следует — вызовет сомнения. Скупиться на слова тоже не надо, Хлоя — разговорчивая, так о ней все думают. Но темы лучше выбирать безопасные — о семье не стоит и о старшекурсниках, особенно о Блэках и Лестранжах. Ну и поначалу допустима легкая робость, стеснительность, а потом можно постепенно оттаять, разговориться.

Тем более Хлое почти не с кем в школе поговорить — так, как ей нравится. Элвиса с Анной и Георг слишком прямолинейны, в их словах всегда только один смысл, максимум — два, и то — второй обычно очевидный. У старших своих проблем выше крыши, на Хлою они обращают внимание только тогда, когда она создает новые, а это не та разновидность внимания, которая ей нужна. Шарлотта Галлер, конечно, уже неоднократно с Хлоей беседовала, они друг друга довольно хорошо знали: Дарнфорды водили знакомство с Галлерами, а те славились своими детскими праздниками, на которые Хлою всегда приглашали. Но с Шарлоттой по-настоящему не поговоришь: в ее присутствии Хлоя ощущала себя глуповатой со своей манерой разговора, и уж тем более неловко — применять на Шарлотте свои приемы. Очень уж она возвышенная — Шарлотта, хотя вроде бы такая простая. С учениками вторых и третьих курсов Хлоя завела новые знакомства и возобновила старые, но опять же — скучновато, хотя много занимательного она от них почерпнула. Родственную душу мисс Дарнфорд почувствовала в Рихарде Фоули, но тот занимался реализацией своих планов, к тому же, кажется, не отличался острым умом, как и все Фоули, кстати.

Их позицию в отношении младших Блэков papa называл недальновидной, а Рихард, пожалуй, в Хогвартсе играл роль рупора собственной семьи. Хлоя не понимала поведения Рихарда: тот же видит Канопуса Блэка каждый день! Неужели он не замечает в нем всё то, что заставило большинство чистокровных семей принять эту ветвь Блэков, несмотря на все… нюансы. Хлоя предпочла не формулировать суть _нюансов_ даже мысленно. Она их тоже не замечала, для таких вещей Дарнфорды слишком молодая и слабая семья. Зато она о них знала (наверное, единственная среди младшекурсников), поскольку носила фамилию Дарнфорд. Но Фоули-то входят в Священные двадцать восемь, они-то и видеть _нюансы_ должны. Хотя… вот и декан тоже нюансы игнорирует. И что все это значит? Канопус Хлое нравился, она бы ему посочувствовала, если бы не сознавала: кто она, а кто — Канопус Блэк. В общем, от всей этой древнейшей братии держаться лучше на подобающем расстоянии. А вот с директором интересно поговорить, он, с одной стороны, гриффиндорец, полукровка, а с другой — взрослый человек и великий маг. «Как раз по мне собеседник!» — подумала она не без самоиронии, но все же отчасти серьезно. И Хлоя подошла к охранявшей проход горгулье в предвкушении занятного и увлекательного времяпрепровождения.

## V

В кабинет Хлою пропустили сразу, и Дамблдор приветствовал ее из-за стола, улыбаясь и слегка привстав.

«Ого!» — подумала она.

— Добрый вечер, Хлоя. Проходи. Выпьешь со мной чаю? У меня есть отличные сладости. Я сам их люблю.

«Обращается по имени, на «ты», — отметила мисс Дарнфорд, — значит, скорее второй, а не первый вариант».

Она немного потупилась:

— Господин директор, мне неловко. Это так неожиданно для меня — ваше приглашение. И даже Шарлотта удивилась.

— Ну, что ты... — ласково молвил Дамблдор и налил ей чашку чаю.

Некоторые идиоты утверждали, что, мол, директор в него что-то добавляет. Но Хлоя не сомневалась, что добавляет к чаю директор исключительно себя самого, и для большинства собеседников такой приправы достаточно. Чай и правда оказался вкусным, Хлоя посмотрела на вазочки с угощением, директор подвинул одну из них ближе к ней, и она подцепила из нее что-то среднее между мармеладом и пастилой, хотя сладости не особо любила. Она молчала и робко, слабо улыбалась, иногда стирая улыбку с лица, но потом, как бы спохватившись, восстанавливая ее.

Директор прервал молчание:

— Я понимаю, конечно. Ваш факультет меня не очень любит. И, должен признаться, у вас есть основания. Мне не всегда удается оставаться беспристрастным в должной мере.

«Ну да, — мысленно согласилась Хлоя, — говорят, в прошлом году кубок Школы вы, господин директор, Слизерину практически навязали».

— Скорей бы эта бессмысленная вражда осталась в прошлом! — вздохнул Дамблдор. — Слишком многие от нее пострадали. Я должен заботиться обо всех студентах, к какому Дому они ни принадлежат.

«Особенно если они принадлежат к интересующим вас семьям?»

— Ты не стесняйся, пей чай. Он хороший. Мистер Ляо с Равенкло оценил. А он-то уж понимает в этом.

«А еще кого вы приглашали? И зачем мне знать, что Ляо у вас побывал? Загадочная информация, хотя с Ляо познакомиться и правда надо».

— Благодарю, директор, — скромно ответствовала она и замолкла.

Директор ласково взглянул на нее:

— Как тебе живется на факультете?

— Хорошо, господин директор, — воодушевленно откликнулась Хлоя, — я же потомственная слизеринка, как мне может быть плохо в своем Доме?

— В этом году на Слизерине мало новичков. Это, конечно, понятно. Война проклятая, — снова вздохнул директор, — но ваш круг стал слишком узок. Сложно заводить подруг, наверное?

«Неужели все-таки первый вариант? Хорошо — рисуем картинку: одинокий ребенок, тянется к людям, но общается только с ровесницами и не глубоко».

— Да почему же, сэр? Напротив! — отозвалась Хлоя с неподдельным чувством и разбавила горячность легкой меланхолией: — Хочешь не хочешь, а подружишься, если все время вместе проводишь.

— Проводить время — это одно, а дружба — это другое, — покачал головой Дамблдор и взглянул на нее в упор: — Ты не находишь?

— Я как-то не размышляла в этом ключе о дружбе, — честно известила директора она и рассудительно пояснила: — Ведь друзья именно что проводят время вместе.

— Это можно делать по-разному, — наставительно парировал Дамблдор, — все-таки для девочек очень важна близость. Не только для девочек, но и для взрослых и даже для стариков. Но проявляется она тоже по-разному. У девочек — секретики, перешептывания и всякое такое.

«О, — Хлоя живо представила себе секретики и перешептывания с Элвисой и Анной, — восхитительная картина, прямо из романа прошлого века! Благородные девицы в маггловском пансионе. Еще можно битву подушками устроить. Правда это уже не из романа. А кстати… Не устроить ли? Очень ведь в ее стиле. Нет, пожалуй, будет уже чересчур».

Вслух она изумленно и с легкой печалью в голосе вопросила:

— Господин директор, но откуда вы знаете?

— Сколько мне лет, дорогое дитя! И сколько лет я директор! За эти годы я многое узнал о том, как растут и взрослеют дети, — снисходительно просветил ее Дамблдор, а потом с непритворным участием заметил: — Ты мне кажешься грустной в последнее время. Еще в начале учебного года ты была сама жизнь, а сейчас поникла немного. Я оттого тебя и позвал. Может, смогу чем помочь. Знаешь, советом стариковским или чем-то еще, — он встал и подошел к книжному шкафу.

«Все-таки второй? — тем временем спросила себя Хлоя.

— Вот я нашел для тебя почитать, — и директор протянул Хлое толстый фолиант.

Она посмотрела на книгу и не удержалась от восклицания, вполне искреннего:

— «О тенях идей» и «Песнь Цирцеи» в одном томе? Такая редкость!

— Ты читала? — поразился Дамблдор.

Хлоя не читала, эти маггловские методики отец одобрял, но утверждал, что Хлое рано ими пользоваться. Она, признаться, считала его перестраховщиком, и книга соблазнительно улеглась в руках. «Надо обязательно написать отцу об этом эпизоде!»

— Нет, сэр, но я знаю, о чем это. А как вы догадались… — она не закончила фразу.

— Я ведь хорошо знаком с твоим отцом, да и ты присутствовала не раз при наших беседах. Меня недавно этот автор заинтриговал, и мы его однажды обсуждали с мистером Дарнфордом. Тебя с нами не было, но он упомянул, что и ты к этим техникам проявляла интерес, но в вашей семейной библиотеке именно этих трактатов нет. Полезные приемы для магов с вашим даром и большой магической силы не требуют. Твой отец утверждал, что их даже магглы осваивали. Мистер Дарнфорд ими пользуется, по его словам. Отчасти и поэтому его так интересно слушать, — директор мечтательно поднял глаза вверх: — Сколько раз я не мог заставить себя уйти, теряя счет времени. Когда мистер Дарнфорд начинает рассказывать, забываешь о правилах светских визитов!

— Да, papa умеет правильно подавать историю.

— Разумеется. Ведь у вашей семьи к этому дар, — и Дамблдор одобрительно заявил: — А ты его унаследовала. Я вижу, что Томас гордится дочерью, твоими способностями. Вот я и решил поделиться с тобой своим приобретением. Это копия, конечно, но, полагаю, чары продержатся долго, вероятно, их хватит лет на десять. Не думаю, что тебе эти трактаты повредят, хотя напиши отцу, спроси дозволения прочитать.

— Благодарю, господин директор. Правда, спасибо!

Хлоя лихорадочно соображала, что писать отцу. Тот в прошлом году запретил ей, но книга тянула открыть себя. Может, хотя бы пролистать сначала, а написать — потом? Все-таки очень директор удачно попал… с угощением. Благоразумие взяло верх над легкомысленной любознательностью, и Хлоя решила, что опишет все сразу и в точности. И все-таки обязательно упомянет, что директор не находит трактаты опасными для нее. Вдруг отец прислушается к его мнению? В конце концов, директор должен разбираться в подобных вопросах. Между тем тот поглядел на Хлою, которая от своих размышлений перестала улыбаться, и заметил:

— Но ты все так же грустна.

— Я скучаю без papa, — привела очевидную причину Хлоя.

Она и правда скучала по отце. Ей не хватало занятий с ним: хоть в магии они оба не очень сильны, есть куда более занятные вещи, чем магия.

— Ты привыкла к долгим беседам, к игре ума, анализу мотивов людей и причин событий. А теперь ты осталась без этого всего, — проницательно отметил Дамблдор.

Она решила, что стоит подтвердить его догадку, которая хорошо вписывалась в уже начатую картинку:

— Вы все понимаете! — воскликнула она с некоторой горечью. — На Слизерине мне хорошо, конечно, но у нас принято вести себя сдержанно. И мои однокурсницы тоже молчаливые, — добавила она, — а я не привыкла к молчанию, мне надо говорить или слушать.

— А они могут одним словом завершить разговор? Вроде все абсолютно пристойно, но обидно...

— Да, да. Именно! — горячо подтвердила Хлоя.

То впечатление о себе, которое она создавала, не так уж расходилось с действительностью. На самом деле это и есть наилучший способ вести такие беседы: получается убедительно, а мелкие нюансы, меняющие картину, легко утаить под ярким внешним образом.

— Со мной такое бывало тоже, — понимающе отозвался Дамблдор, — значит, молчаливые у тебя подруги, — и вдруг сделал неожиданное замечание: — Я думаю, мисс Ибелин такая по природе, а мисс Далассина-Деррент просто имела мало опыта в общении. Ты же знаешь... Такая трагедия!

— Да, знаю, господин директор, — машинально подтвердила Хлоя, которую слова директора выбили из колеи. Странно как! Ее недоумение возросло еще сильнее, когда Дамблдор продолжил:

— Мне еще кажется, что девочки опасаются друг друга. И немного ревнуют.

«О, всеблагие! Директор обсуждает с первокурсницей ее подруг — да еще в таком духе! И как это понимать?»

Хлоя позволила себе лишь уточнить:

— Кого?

— Скорее что, — поправил ее Дамблдор, и беседа сделала новый удивительный поворот: — Ты учила историю, да? Осознаешь, кто они обе?

— Конечно. Куда мне до них! — Хлоя придала голосу подобающий тон, но так и не могла взять в толк, куда ведет директор. Он ее настраивает против девочек? Может, большего сближения с Уизли хочет?

— Ну, не прибедняйся, дитя, — улыбнулся Дамблдор, — но я не об этом. Историю семьи Ибелин представляешь? В общих чертах?

— Конечно, — послушно подтвердила мисс Дарнфорд.

— И что ты можешь о них сказать, если одним словом? Ну или тремя, или пятью.

До Хлои наконец дошло, куда все идет. Она малолетняя дурочка! С кем она решила потягаться! Два варианта плюс невозможный третий? На самом деле их куда больше. Но тот, что мы имеем… Да… Хлоя не предполагала, что все так серьезно. И не вывернешься, сама ведь завела разговор. Впрочем, это и к лучшему. Наверняка у директора сложилось правильное впечатление о Хлое — в плане ее умений, точнее их отсутствия. Пожалуй, не стоит его переубеждать. «Прости, Элвиса, — повинилась Хлоя, — но у тебя семья, и директора ты не интересуешь, а Анна — одна-одинешенька, так что защищать я буду ее».

И она с детским энтузиазмом воскликнула:

— Ой, сложное задание! Совсем как у papa! Я попробую. Можно подумать?

— Конечно, — благосклонно согласился Дамблдор.

Хлоя принялась размышлять — не об Ибелинах, разумеется, о них она многое могла поведать и сразу выбрала, что именно. А вот что говорить об Анне? Хлоя принялась конструировать образ мисс Далассины — соответствующий наблюдениям за ней со стороны, но расходящийся с реальностью в самых важных деталях. В какой-то момент он приобрел цельность, она проверила его на наличие серьезных прорех, не нашла их, а мелочи… Ну в конце концов, мисс Дарнфорд и ошибаться может, она же — ребенок!

Хлоя подняла взгляд на директора и немного робко проговорила:

— Знаете, Ибелины — очень знатные, но вечные регенты, — директор ободряюще кивнул, и она продолжила уже весьма бодро: — Не короли, а родители королей, консорты, вторые мужья и жены. В общем, всегда около трона, но никогда на нем. А ведь они были маги — среди магглов. У них все возможности имелись, но не получилось достичь самого верха.

— Умница, — директор расплылся в улыбке, — отец тобой гордится не зря. Какой анализ за пять минут! — и он перешел к главному: — А Далассины? Деррентов мы ведь не считаем?

«Как это? — поразилась Хлоя. — На меня рассчитано, или он действительно так думает? Как можно не учитывать род, в котором Анна наследует место Главы?» Тут она напомнила себе: «Директор — почти полукровка, и вроде мать у него не только магглорожденная, но и какого-то неясного происхождения, не британка, кажется. Так что, возможно, он это и всерьез».

Она с готовностью согласилась:

— Конечно. А Далассины... — сделала паузу и многозначительно произнесла: — Они ведь формально не короли. И титулов у них не имелось, только должности. Ну та самая Анна была, я мать императора имею в виду, — она намеренно остановилась, но директор не возразил.

«То есть? Он историю не знает? Ведь линия нынешней Анны отделилась от тех Далассинов, которые породили несчастную императрицу, задолго до всех печальных событий!»

Причина, почему директор проглотил фактическую ошибку, осталась неясна, и Хлоя продолжила максимально туманно:

— И все ведь. Но в то же время... Они нечто большее... Нет не большее, а другое. Получается, титулы, даже королевские, не важны в их случае. Мне сложно слова подобрать. Это сложнее, чем с Ибелинами, — и она наконец перевела дух.

— Вот! — удовлетворился ее расплывчатыми формулировками директор и предложил: — А теперь подумай в этом контексте о том, как ведут себя твои подруги.

— Да, теперь стало яснее, — глубокомысленно согласилась Хлоя, — Элвиса сразу признала, что стоит ниже Анны. Практически с самого начала. Знаете, господин директор, она без колебаний предоставила Анне право первой выбрать кровать. И когда я предложила на «ты» друг к другу обращаться... Ну я специально так, по-простому... — смущенно пояснила она, — в общем, Элвиса мгновенно признала за Анной старшинство.

Директор благосклонно кивнул, и тут Хлою понесло. «Главное, не засмеяться!» — все время повторяла себе мисс Дарнфорд. 

Она принялась сбивчиво излагать:

— Анна же восприняла ее поведение как должное, в полной уверенности, что так и надо. Но вместе с тем она позволила Элвисе себя перебить, продемонстрировала, что иерархия не имеет значения. Мол, все это ваши штучки — молодых родов. Ну, с ее точки зрения, молодых. А зачем Элвиса ее перебила? Чтобы Анна леди Марию по титулу не назвала. Но от меня же не надо скрывать родство с Комнинами. Я о нем знаю, и Элвиса знает, что я это знаю. Может, чтобы не показывать Анне, что я это знаю, что для меня все это не новость? Нет, она сразу про papa ей рассказала...

Хлоя притормозила и жалобно взглянула на директора, усомнившись все-таки в том, что все прозвучало достоверно.

Но тот очень серьезно предположил:

— Может, чтобы не говорить вслух? Чтобы тебя не задеть? А то получилось бы, что Элвиса подчеркивает различие в вашем происхождении. Для Анны-то это неважно: ей что Дарнфорды, что Ибелины. Элвиса, напротив, разницу между собой и тобой хорошо чувствует. И не считает приличным ее демонстрировать. А мисс Далассине все равно, она с точки зрения вечности смотрит. Ну не вечности, конечно, но очень глубокой истории. Анна должна быть большим демократом, иначе ей не с кем у нас в Британии общаться.

Хлоя успокоилась: очевидно, у директора о чистокровных представления… несколько схематичные. Ну пусть он ей сам расскажет, что она должна думать.

— И почему же Элвиса ревнует? Мы ведь с этого начали. Но я не понимаю, — растерянно проговорила Хлоя, — Элвиса ведь сразу признала.

— Сразу-то сразу, — немного лукаво согласился директор, — это, можно сказать, родовая привычка — признавать старшинство других. Сама ведь сказала — вечные регенты. А такая привычка сродни постоянной обиде на судьбу. Почему не мы? Почему все время другие? Лузиньяны, например, или кто еще. Они ведь в родстве со всеми королевскими домами Европы, но никогда на троне как Ибелины. Всегда часть чужих династий. И здесь опять все то же самое, хотя никаких королей и королев, только магия. Снова вторая, не первая.

Где-то внутри сознания мисс Дарнфорд вторая, воображаемая, Хлоя покачала головой: «Что значит — полукровка! Ведь верно все говорит, но без нюансов — а в них вся суть!». Кажется, ей удалось увернуться.

Она изумленно возгласила:

— Господин директор, это так точно! Я сама бы не додумалась! Вы прямо как papa! Он так все по полочкам разложит, и сразу становится понятно, почему что произошло. А можно я про Анну сама попробую? — с воодушевлением попросила Хлоя.

— Конечно, дитя, — с довольным видом согласился директор, — у тебя получится не хуже.

Хлоя еще немного покрутила в голове образ Анны, убрала несколько мелких несообразностей и предположила:

— Мне кажется, она ревнует нас всех друг к другу.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — полюбопытствовал Дамблдор.

— Мы все в детстве общались, все друг другу родственники, на праздники друг друга приглашаем, а она — чужая. Анна потому и родство с Элвисой так радостно признала. Ей хочется стать частью британского общества, но получается плохо на самом деле. Все вокруг очень аккуратно ходят, по широкой дуге ее огибают. Я уже давно для всех Хлоя, Элвиса тоже — Элвиса. А она — максимум мисс Анна, а то и мисс Далассина-Деррент. Даже старосты мистер Блэк и мисс Галлер церемонии разводят.

Хлоя решилась на прямое вранье, поскольку и Блэк, и Шарлотта на людях с Анной вели себя очень осторожно. Хлоя-то все замечала, но вряд ли кто-то еще придавал такое значение мелким деталям. Однако развивать эту тему она не стала и переключилась на другую красивую обманку:

— А тут еще и Дерренты. Вы же знаете про их амулеты. Я не думаю, что она помимо защитных и другие носит. Но уверенно утверждать никто не может, — и Хлоя твердо заключила: — Чужая, в общем, а хочется стать своей.

Директор не выразил несогласия, напротив, одобрил ее измышления:

— Какая же ты, моя девочка, даже слово не могу подобрать!

Значит, Хлоя все правильно угадала, и она немного кокетливо поинтересовалась:

— Глупая, сэр, или умная?

— Нет, я сказал бы не так, — серьезно возразил тот, — ваш родовой дар в тебе просто сияет. Маги его обычно не ценят, по крайней мере недооценивают. А зря. Впрочем, для вас это, наверное, и к лучшему, да? — с хитринкой взглянул на нее директор.

— Да, господин директор, papa об этом тоже часто говорит, — подтвердила Хлоя.

— Но Анна, кстати, должна оценить, — немного походя отметил Дамблдор, — ей должно понравиться. Это куда тоньше, чем глупые размахивания палочкой, как выражается ваш декан. Гораздо ближе к тому роду магии, на котором специализируются Далассины, — он наклонил чайник, но чая в нем не осталось, — ну все, задержал я тебя. Сложно мне было оторваться от беседы с тобой. С вами, Дарнфордами, если начнешь разговаривать... Ты, дитя, настоящая дочь своего отца.

— Благодарю, директор, — сдержанно ответила Хлоя, а потом чуть восторженно добавила: — Мне тоже было очень интересно, прямо как дома!

— Да уж, в зеркало на себя взгляни. Глаза сияют, щеки розовые. Я рад, что немного развеселил тебя. Все, беги. Скоро спать пора, а у тебя еще уроки, наверное, остались. Книжку не забудь. Беги давай.

## VI 

И Хлоя побежала немного вприпрыжку, прижимая к груди «Песни Цирцеи», однако до гостиной не добежала, а устроилась в незаметной нише, чтобы поразмышлять. Итак, что сегодня она имела счастье наблюдать? Если обдумать, куда увел беседу директор и какие свои соображения счел нужным донести до нее, он подталкивал Хлою к тому, чтобы она сблизилась с Анной и немного отдалила ее от Элвисы. Для чего? Видимо, в будущем Хлое предстоит много бесед о мисс Далассине. Бедная Анна! Так рано вызвать интерес столь значительных лиц! И что в этой ситуации делать Хлое?

Во-первых, можно проигнорировать эту беседу. Ну поговорили — и все, мало ли разговоров между людьми случается. Во-вторых, можно сделать, как хочет Дамблдор. Если ее лишь подталкивали (а она радостно поддавалась), то первое решение возможно. И оно довольно разумно, все-таки вокруг Далассины начинаются всякие взрослые игры, а Дарнфорды — не игроки. Не стоит по доброй воле лезть в клетку с тиграми. Но на самом деле Дамблдор вполне мог Хлою раскусить, в конце концов, он менталист. Хотя ее амулет не подавал признаков жизни, полной уверенности это не давало, ведь про Дамблдора ходили всякие слухи. Да и без легилименции — мог, сколько лет он великий маг! Однако это означало бы, что она получила отчетливые и настойчивые рекомендации, поскольку Дамблдор с готовностью присоединился к ее выкрутасам и стал ими руководить. А не следовать рекомендациям великих магов опасно. Итак, распознал или нет?

Если — да, директору требовалось каким-то образом продемонстрировать ей свою проницательность: иначе не перевести попытку влияния в настойчивую рекомендацию — а для чего тогда распознавать? И вот эта легкая ненатуральность его поведения… И сама тема беседы — крайне неуместная в общении директора и ученицы. Кажется, он все-таки дал ей понять, что ее спектакль воспринимает как спектакль. Нет, все же — нет. Это очень изощренный намек, а она ребенок, с ней надо немного грубее и понятнее. Или все же — да? Распознал или нет? Хлоя запуталась — жаль невозможно показать всю эту сцену отцу!

Анна понравилась Хлое, играть на стороне директора против нее не хотелось. Но Дарнфорды не слишком сильны, а директор — великий маг. В то же время они с Анной через семь лет окончат Хогвартс, и как-то боязно во взрослом возрасте получить старшую Далассину во враги. А такие детские игры рано или поздно выплывают наружу, скрыть их не удается. Ну вот зачем директор пихает мелкую и слабую студентку в клетку к тиграм?! Хлое стало себя жалко. И Анну тоже жалко. Вообще-то Хлоя сама хотела сблизиться с Анной, та при внимательном рассмотрении показалась мисс Дарнфорд довольно занятной и на самом деле хорошей — безопасной для тех, кто рядом. Но снабжать директора информацией? Хлоя задумалась. А почему бы и нет, собственно говоря, если осторожно? Информация разной бывает, иногда ее легко превратить в дезинформацию, откорректировав незначительные нюансы. А в нюансах Хлоя разбиралась. И в целом подобный поворот — в интересах Анны! Если Хлоя не сблизится с ней, Анне подсунут кого-то другого. Даже с другого факультета могут! И этот возможный наблюдатель явно будет передавать директору все подряд — без понимания, что можно говорить, а что нельзя! Лучше уж Хлоя. У нее к тому же своеобразная репутация, так что игры с информацией она легко спишет на свою непосредственность и бесхитростность.

И все-таки стоит написать отцу — очень кратко, без подробностей. Спросить позволения постепенно начать сближение с Анной. А на каникулах — обсудить с papa все в деталях, и, если отец придет к выводу, что лучше в клетку к тиграм не соваться, вернуть все обратно. Только надо прямо сейчас записать беседу c директором — по свежим воспоминаниям. Вот между прочим и пригодились бы маггловские приемы, которые ей запрещено изучать! Надо не забыть упомянуть об этом! И Хлоя принялась за писанину, воскрешая в голове эпизод в директорском кабинете, а потом сочинила письмо отцу, тщательно подбирая слова.

## VII 

Через несколько дней Хлоя получила ответ из дома. Papa многое прочитал между строк и строго наказывал ей не драматизировать ситуацию и не волноваться. Во-первых, директор Дамблдор не монстр какой-нибудь и зла ей определенно не хочет. Он никогда не использует учеников в политических играх. Да, он может детей в них учитывать, но руководствуется в первую очередь благом своих подопечных. И уж вряд ли директор возжелает получать от Хлои информацию об Анне, на памяти мистера Дарнфорда Дамблдор никогда таким не занимался. У него обычно есть свои источники — намного более соответствующие нормам морали. Возможно, Хлоя чересчур всерьез восприняла скептическое отношение к Дамблдору среди слизеринцев. Действительно, он крупный политик и как таковой часто становится мишенью обвинений в манипулировании людьми, но мистер Дарнфорд не согласен видеть в нем бездушного шахматиста, хотя, несомненно, Дамблдор в людях разбирается. На самом деле это очень взрослая тема, и он не готов ее сейчас обсуждать с Хлоей подробно, но директора бояться не следует, хотя стоит помнить о некоторой его эксцентричности.

Во-вторых, Хлоя и ее подруги — еще дети и защищены от покушений взрослых самим статусом учеников Хогвартса (отец рекомендовал перечитать Хогвартский статут и самой убедиться в этом). Возраст их не предполагает серьезных политических игр. И даже несерьезные начинаются только на старших курсах, да и тогда Хлое участвовать в них не придется, только наблюдать. А сейчас даже это лишнее, потому что она и так уж очень по-взрослому восприняла весь этот эпизод. Мистер Дарнфорд советует ей не только вести себя как ребенок, но и чувствовать себя таковым. Недаром он всегда настаивал на том, чтобы она больше занималась древней историей, а не новейшей.

Итак, Хлоя полностью вольна в своих действиях (в известных пределах, разумеется). Если Анна ей понравилась, стоит попробовать завязать с ней дружбу — просто ради себя, ради удовольствия. Впрочем, и для семьи в этом найдется выгода, Дерренты и Далассины нейтралы, но сильнее Дарнфордов, в будущем такая связь может оказаться полезной при обострении политической обстановки. При этом стоит помнить, что не любая школьная дружба сохраняется на всю жизнь. Если же мисс Далассина Хлое неприятна, не нужно насиловать себя ради гипотетических интересов семьи и выходить за рамки обычного школьного знакомства. Веди себя как девочка в школе, писал мистер Дарнфорд, а не как шпион в стане врага. А насчет книги — пролистать можно, но всерьез они ее начнут читать летом вместе (если, конечно, Хлоя получит не более двух «Удовлетворительно» на экзаменах — отец всегда ставил перед ней реальные задачи).

Хлоя немного устыдилась (действительно, навоображала себе ужасов!), но одновременно и обрадовалась. Она отдала себе отчет уже пару дней назад, что действительно хочет получше сойтись с Анной. Из-за этой таинственной музыки (надо все-таки еще раз попробовать!) Элвиса перетянула Анну на себя, они довольно часто разговаривали о непонятном, а Хлое, и правда, становилось обидно. И Элвиса от Хлои отдалилась, ясно — почему. Хлоя питала особое пристрастие к разговорам о людях, а Элвисе они казались сплетнями. Нет, конечно, Хлою она никогда в таком напрямую не упрекала, но та чувствовала иногда, что некоторые общие высказывания мисс Ибелин на самом деле относятся именно к ней. В то же время в глубине души Хлоя отлично знала: ее любимые разговоры не сплетни, — но ей никак не удавалось донести до Элвисы, в чем заключается разница. Может, с Анной получится? Вот и директор считает, что ей такое может понравиться. Только надо аккуратно.


End file.
